A Tale Told by an Idiot
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Die Geschichte des Godric’s HollowMordes: Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe und Verrat und darüber, wie dicht diese drei beieinander liegen können, vor allem, wenn die Welt dunkel geworden ist.
1. Creeps in his petty pace

**Vorwort**

„Nur wenige kennen die Tatsache, dass die Potters wussten, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter ihnen her war. Dumbledore, der natürlich unermüdlich gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitete, hatte eine Reihe nützlicher Spione. Einer von ihnen hat ihm den Tipp gegeben und er hat sofort James und Lily gewarnt. Er riet ihnen, sich zu verstecken. Nun war es natürlich nicht so einfach, sich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu verstecken. Dumbledore hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollten am besten den Fidelius-Zauber anwenden." … „Und dann, kaum eine Woche, nachdem der Fidelius-Zauber ausgesprochen worden war –"

_(„Der Gefangene von Askaban", Kapitel „Die Karte des Rumtreibers")_

Von dieser Woche und den beteiligten Personen erzählt diese Geschichte. Ich habe versucht, die Fakten, die aus Rowlings Büchern bekannt sind, zu einem schlüssigen Ganzen zusammenzufügen und verwende sie als Gerüst. Der Rest entstammt meiner Phantasie, wobei ich mir einige Freiheiten gegenüber den Originalbänden herausgenommen habe. Es handelt sich also um _meine_ Sicht der Personen und ihrer Beziehungen – das nur vorweg, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen.

_A tale told by an idiot_ ist zwischen März 2006 und Februar 2007 bei Harry-auf-Deutsch entstanden. Die Geschichte schildert unter anderem Hintergründe zu _Harry Potter und die Goldene Festung_, bezieht sich aber auch auf Ereignisse, die dort bereits erzählt wurden. Auch meine Kurzgeschichte _Die Schatztruhe_ habe ich als Hintergrund miteinbezogen. Der Oneshot _Die Peitschende Weide_ war ohnehin ein Teil dieser Story.

Alles, was ihr aus den Harry Potter-Büchern kennt, gehört allein Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir ihre inspirierenden Figuren und die faszinierende Welt, die sie geschaffen hat, nur ausgeliehen und hoffentlich mit Respekt behandelt. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld. Ich hatte einfach Spaß am Schreiben.

Inzwischen habe ich die überarbeitete Version hochgeladen. Deshalb fehlen meine Antworten auf die Reviews …

In Kürze könnt ihr die Story bei www.harry-auf-deutsch.de auch als Buch-formatiertes pdf runterladen.

oooOOOooo

**A Tale Told By an Idiot: Die Geschichte des Godric's Hollow-Mordes**

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

Creeps in his petty pace from day to day

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools to dusty death.

Out, out brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage.

It is a tale told by an idiot

Full of sound and fury

Signifying nothing.

(W. Shakespeare, Macbeth, 5. Akt, 5. Szene)

oooOooo

**Erster Teil: Tag der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 1:**

**Creeps in His Petty P****ace**

Peter Pettigrew träumte. Er fing an, sich unruhig umherzuwälzen, als sein Traum sich plötzlich zu verändern begann. Eben war da noch Ragna Siversen zu sehen gewesen – und zwar eine ganze Menge von ihr – als es mit einem Mal dunkler zu werden schien. Ragna verblasste, und Peter fand sich in einer düsteren Halle wieder. Er stöhnte leise im Schlaf, denn er wollte nicht weitergehen, er kannte diesen Traum, der ihn seit mehr als anderthalb Jahren immer wieder verfolgte.

Es war, wie er auch im Traum wusste, eine verlassene Fabrikhalle, draußen irgendwo an den alten, längst aufgegebenen Bahngleisen. Die Halle war riesig und unübersichtlich, überall stolperte man über zurückgelassenen, verrottenden Kram, hier und da über das Lager eines Penners. Das einzige Licht kam von den hohen Lichtmasten draußen, die das Gelände spärlich erhellten und noch viel spärlicher durch die vielfach zerbrochenen Fenster hereinkam. Peter bewegte sich vorsichtig. So oft er auch schon hier gewesen war, man konnte nie ganz sicher sein, wen man hier sonst noch antraf. Schon zweimal hatte er hier einen Toten gesehen, und keiner von beiden sah aus, als habe er sich friedlich zum Sterben niedergelegt. Freiwillig wäre er nie in diese Halle gegangen, aber Nott bestand darauf, ihn ausschließlich hier und ausschließlich nachts zu treffen.

Ziemlich geräuschlos erreichte Peter den kleinen Raum im hinteren Drittel, der wohl einmal ein Büro gewesen war, jetzt aber schon lang keine Tür mehr besaß, von Mobiliar ganz zu schweigen.

Da war niemand. Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Peter sah sich vorsichtig um. Seine alte Hoffnung, Vincent Nott möge irgendwann einmal etwas zustoßen – sollte sie sich etwa endlich erfüllt haben?

Peter Pettigrew, der sich träumend in die Decken seines Bettes verwickelt hatte, wimmerte leise. Seine Stirn begann feucht zu glänzen. _Nicht weitergehen!,_ versuchte er sein Traum-Ich zu stoppen. Vergebens, wie immer.

Wie jedes Mal – wie er es damals auch in Wirklichkeit getan hatte – ging Peter weiter, sah sich neugierig in dem alten Büroraum um, wandte der Türöffnung den Rücken zu –

"Du suchst umsonst, Peter!", erklang eine dünne, scharfe Stimme von irgendwoher hinter und über ihm. Er hatte sie nie zuvor gehört, aber in dem Moment, in dem er sie hörte, wusste er, dass es aus war mit ihm.

Mit einem spitzen, femininen Aufschrei fuhr er herum und sah nur Schwärze. Und doch, da war etwas, irgendetwas – sein Instinkt, durch viele als Tier verbrachte Stunden geschärft, warnte ihn vor etwas, das in seinem Geist ein Bild wie von einer riesigen, furchtbaren Spinne hinterließ –

Augenblicklich verwandelte er sich, um zu verschwinden. Er konnte das nach den Jahren der Übung inzwischen so schnell, dass es ihm schon viele Male vor Entdeckung geschützt hatte. Aber nicht schnell genug –

"Nicht doch, Peter! Ich möchte mich ungern mit einer Ratte unterhalten!", sagte die Stimme mit einer gespenstischen Mischung aus Belustigung und Drohung.

Peter hörte ein leises Flirren, als würde ein Zauberstab scharf durch die Luft geschwenkt, und sein Körper schien mitten in der Verwandlung zu erstarren. Eben hatten sich die Finger in die winzigen Klauen einer Ratte umpressen wollen, seine Nase und sein Mund verzogen sich gerade zu einer spitzen, schmalen Nagerschnauze – da blieb alles stecken, und das tat weh! So weh!

Zitternd und japsend fiel er zu Boden und beobachtete mit Augen, die schon beinahe wie die einer Ratte im Dunkel sahen, wie ein riesiger Schatten an der Wand vor ihm herabglitt. Die Nackenhaare stellten sich ihm auf, und sein ganzer Rattenmenschkörper schrie nach Flucht.

Der Schatten wurde nicht deutlicher, als er den Boden erreicht hatte. Es hätte durchaus eine riesige Spinne sein können.

"Du wirst doch nicht etwa abhauen wollen, oder?", fragte die Stimme.

Peter wimmerte. Dieser Zustand war unerträglich! Ihm war, als könne er alle Haare des Rattenfells dicht unter seiner Haut spüren, wie sie darauf drängten, hindurch zu brechen. Und zugleich quetschte ihn etwas immer mehr zusammen.

"Nott!", kreischte er, schon nicht mehr ganz mit seiner eigenen Stimme. "Wo ist Nott?"

"Vincent Nott ist heute verhindert, Mr Pettigrew", sagte die Stimme der Spinne. "Heute, und wie ich befürchte, von heute an für immer. Ich habe seine Aufgabe übernommen. Du hattest Informationen für ihn. Gib sie mir!"

"Ich – ich habe es – nicht – geschafft – dieses Mal –"

Und dann warf Schmerz seinen Halbkörper um und hüllte ihn ein wie eine glühende Wolke, ein Schmerz, der alle Gedanken und Gefühle wegbrannte.

"Du solltest mich nicht falsch einschätzen, Peter!", drang die Stimme durch diesen Schmerz hindurch. "Es ist nur dumm, mich belügen zu wollen!"

Erst als der Schmerz auf einmal nachließ, begriff Peter, dass das Gellen, das von den Wänden niederhallte, aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam. Keuchend, Rotz und Wasser spuckend kam er auf seine nutzlosen Krallenfüße, die Augen in namenlosem Entsetzen so weit aufgerissen, dass sie aus den Höhlen rollen wollten – und jetzt endlich sah er etwas wie ein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit vor sich. Geisterhaft blass und irgendwie nicht richtig menschlich, mit Augen, die scharlachrot zu glimmen schienen.

"Du solltest stolz sein. Deine außergewöhnlichen Leistungen haben das Interesse einer großen Macht auf sich gezogen, Peter. Von heute an wirst du für mich arbeiten. Nicht für irgendeinen kleinen Handlanger. Sondern für den Herrn selbst. Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

"Ja – nein – ich weiß nicht!", weinte Peter. Ihm war, als seien all seine Knochen zu einer glühenden Masse geschmolzen.

"Ich bin sicher, du weißt es", sagte die Stimme kalt. "Und weil ich viel mit dir vorhabe, habe ich beschlossen, dich unter den Meinen aufzunehmen und entsprechend zu zeichnen. Aber davon werden nur wir beide wissen, du und ich! Du wirst mein geheimer Diener sein!"

"Aber – aber – was – wofür – was wollen Sie von mir?"

"_Was wollt Ihr von mir, Herr_ – so heißt es richtig, nicht wahr?", kam es schneidend zurück, und dann war die hohe, langbeinige Gestalt auf einmal über ihm und hielt etwas Glühendes in der Hand. "Du solltest dir gleich den richtigen Ton angewöhnen, das wird unsere Zusammenarbeit angenehmer gestalten – für uns beide!"

Dann fühlte Peter, wie einer seiner Arme von einer kalten Hand gepackt und festgehalten wurde. Der glühende Punkt über ihm kam herab und presste sich zischend auf seinen Unterarm. Noch einmal hörte Peter seine Stimme durch die leere Halle gellen, wie er sie zuvor niemals gehört hatte.

Schlotternd kauerte er vor der schwarzen Gestalt, den Arm mit der Hand des unverletzten Arms umklammernd. "Bitte!", gurgelte er hervor, "bitte – nicht mehr! Ich tu alles – bitte nicht mehr Schmerzen!"

"Das liegt ganz an dir, mein rattengesichtiger Freund. Sei ein guter und gehorsamer Diener, und wir werden miteinander auskommen."

"Was immer Sie wollen!", keuchte er und verbesserte sich kreischend: "Was immer Ihr wollt, Herr!"

"Peter! Peter!", schnitt eine Stimme durch das Entsetzen seines Traumes – so herrlich mürrisch, so alltäglich. "Wachst du jetzt endlich auf! Du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit! Und du jaulst wie ein Hund!"

Peter war seiner Mutter so dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn aus diesem Horror herausgeholt hatte! Er blaffte sie nicht einmal an, wie er es sonst tat, wenn sie es wagte, ungebeten sein Zimmer zu betreten. Er wünschte nur, sie hätte mit derselben Leichtigkeit auch die Wirklichkeit hinter diesem Traum wegwischen können.

Durch den vergilbten Vorhang vor seinem Fenster kam das klare Licht eines Oktobermorgens in den Raum. Während er sich aus den Decken schälte und feststellte, dass die Unterwäsche, in der er zu schlafen pflegte, schweißnass an seinem Körper klebte, wanderte sein Blick durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach tröstlicher Normalität. Er fand sie in den Schulbüchern, die immer noch auf dem Bord über seinem Schreibtisch standen, in dem Glaskrug mit Zuckerwattefliegen auf dem Nachttisch, den Klamotten, die unordentlich hier und dort über Stuhllehnen oder dem Fußboden verstreut waren.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf sein Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts, das seine Mutter voll Stolz in einem geschnitzten und vergoldeten Rahmen untergebracht und an die Wand gehängt hatte. Der Moment der Beruhigung verflog, und ihm wurde kalt. Er konnte das Zeugnis nicht ansehen, ohne daran erinnert zu werden, womit das ganze Unheil begonnen hatte.

"Petey – kommst du heute noch mal zum Frühstück?", dröhnte seine Mutter durch den Flur.

Er gab ein leises, unwilliges Fauchen von sich und suchte dann seine Kleidungsstücke aus allen Ecken zusammen.

oooOooo

In der geräumigen, hellen Küche duftete es nach Frühstück, und er atmete auf. Dieser Raum war ihm der liebste in der Wohnung, in der er aufgewachsen war. Durch das Fenster konnte man hinunter auf die Straße sehen, wo die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft mit ihren Fahrrädern umherrasten.

"Wird aber auch Zeit. Du wirst noch zu spät kommen", sagte Phyllida Pettigrew, ohne ihren Blick von der Zeitung zu heben.

Sie war eine pummelige Frau mit braunem Haar und hellen, missmutigen Augen. Das Bemerkenswerteste an ihr war ihre tiefe Stimme, die sie nach Bedarf rauchig klingen lassen konnte, was ihr in ihrem Berufsalltag sehr von Nutzen war. Aus Phyllida Pettigrew wurde nämlich jeden Morgen nach dem dritten Kaffee Madam Pythia, die Wahrsagerin. Sie empfing ihre Kundinnen – es handelte sich ganz überwiegend um Frauen – in ihrem Salon, der entsprechend hergerichtet war und den Peter möglichst nie betrat.

"He – ein Morgen ohne Schwester Perkins und Dr. Malone?", fragte er jetzt überrascht mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf den Küchenschrank. In dem bewahrte seine Mutter ein höchst geheimes und – seit neuestem – verbotenes Muggelgerät auf: einen Fernseher, vor dem sie hingebungsvoll jede Folge von mindestens vier verschiedenen Seifenopern verfolgte. Es gab eigentlich keinen Tag, an dem Peter nicht von dem Geflimmer und Geplapper dieser Kiste empfangen wurde. Aber heute war die Tür zu und die Kiste aus.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und begann, eine Scheibe Brot akribisch mit einer zentimeterdicken Schicht von Schokocreme zu bestreichen – wie jeden Morgen.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du bald breiter als hoch", sagte seine Mutter – wie jeden Morgen. Heute war sie jedoch nicht ganz bei der Sache.

"Also – was gibt's denn so Spannendes in der Zeitung, dass du dafür sogar das Muggelding auslässt?"

Jetzt sah sie auf und bedachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick. "Du solltest das doch am besten wissen, Pete! Selbst bei einem Blatt wie der _Hexenwoche_ ist das doch sicher ein Thema."

Peter erschrak. Es konnte doch nicht – es konnte doch nicht schon in der Zeitung stehen?!

Sie sah seinen entgeisterten Blick und interpretierte ihn auf ihre Weise. "Wir haben einen neuen Minister! Seit gestern Nacht!"

"Oh – _das_ – ja, das! Wie konnte ich das vergessen –"

"Das frage ich mich auch gerade!", schnaubte sie. "Nennst dich Reporter und hängst ganze Tage in dieser Redaktion 'rum und weißt nicht, was –"

"Schon gut, schon gut!", sagte Peter genervt mit vollem Mund. "Ich bin einfach noch nicht ganz wach! Also sag schon – hat sie's geschafft?"

"Nein. Es ist Purge", murmelte seine Mutter undeutlich. "Komisch, eigentlich sprachen alle Zeichen gegen ihn."

Peter verdrehte die Augen. Normalerweise glaubte seine Mutter selbst nicht an das, was sie für ihre Kundinnen aus den Teeblättern oder ihrer Kugel las. Jetzt sah sie unwillig auf, und ihr Blick ging unwillkürlich zu dem Schrank, in dem sie ihren geheimen Fernseher aufbewahrte.

"Verdammt. Der wird Ärger machen. Will uns sogar verbieten, im Muggel-Supermarkt einzukaufen. Weil das angeblich unsere Wirtschaft ruiniert!"

"Na und? Glaubst du, er kann jeden Supermarkt überwachen?", fragte Peter ungerührt und leckte einen Klacks Schokocreme von seinen Fingern. Ihm war das egal. Er kam sowieso überall hin, wo er hinwollte ...

"Nein, du Idiot! Aber er zwingt die Jungs von Gringotts, ihre Tauschschalter zu schließen! Muggelgeld gibt's nur noch auf offizielle Genehmigung!", raunzte Phyllida. Während sie sich Kaffee nachgoss, fragte sie sich wieder einmal, wie ihr Sohn den Abschluss in Hogwarts nun eigentlich hatte schaffen können. "Was musste Fenwick auch mit dieser Veela rummachen! Und sich dann auch noch dabei erwischen lassen, wie er Regierungsgelder für sie rauswirft! Er war zwar ein Trottel, aber wenigstens wollte er nicht die Welt verändern!"

Peter grinste in sich hinein. Zum Thema Fenwick hätte er eine Menge sagen können. Fast schade, dass er's nicht tun durfte – das hätte vielleicht ihre Meinung über seine Fähigkeiten als Enthüllungsreporter geändert ...

Spätestens, als er den Auftrag erhielt, etwas über den – nunmehr zurückgetretenen – Minister herauszufinden, das vielleicht nicht ganz öffentlichkeitsgeeignet war – spätestens da war ihm klar geworden, auf was sein Auftraggeber abzielte. Allerdings wunderte er sich immer noch darüber, dass nicht nur die betreffende Veela – eine Tänzerin aus einem zwielichtigen Nachtclub – sondern auch Fenwick selbst ein entsprechendes Geständnis abgelegt hatte, nachdem die Fotos in den Zeitungen erschienen waren.

"Dass der dann auch noch ausgerechnet diesem Malfoy sein Herz ausschütten musste!", sagte seine Mutter, deren Gedanken offenbar in dieselbe Richtung gegangen waren. "Wo jeder weiß, was der für einer ist! Du kennst ihn doch noch von der Schule, Pete, stimmt's? War doch immer so ein scharfer Hund mit 'nem Adelstick!"

"Hm. Sprecher und vermutlich bald auch Vorsitzender dieser Vereinigung _Altes Blut_. Zu der auch Fenwick gehört", sagte Peter undeutlich und nahm sich noch einen Toast. "Und sein Nachbar. Das war es wohl. Fenwicks Gut grenzt direkt an das der Malfoys. Dachte vermutlich, er redet mal von Mann zu Mann mit seinem Nachbarn und Clubkumpel."

Er hatte immer noch das Bild von Malfoy vor Augen, das dann durch die Presse gegangen war. Das edle Blassgesicht mit den kalten Augen, so ganz voll scheinbar unbezwingbarem Abscheu. "Es gibt Grenzen, die wir einfach nicht überschreiten dürfen", hatte Malfoy in diesem Interview ernst gesagt. "Erst recht nicht, wenn wir an so herausragender Stellung in der Öffentlichkeit stehen und ein Vorbild sein sollten! Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht. Aber Alter ist auch keine Entschuldigung und schon gar nicht ein Freibrief für Übertretungen dessen, was Anstand und Gesetz gebieten."

Gutes Schauspiel, aber von Malfoy hatte er auch nicht weniger erwartet. Trotzdem musste da noch jemand nachgeholfen haben. Fenwick hätte freiwillig niemals ein Geständnis abgelegt – niemand wusste das besser als Peter.

Seine Mutter stand mit einem Seufzen auf, öffnete den Küchenschrank und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Peter fragte sich immer noch, wie sie ihn zum Funktionieren brachte.

"Ausgerechnet Purge!", schnaubte sie, während sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. "Mit der Bagnold hätt' ich ja noch leben können! Aber Purge – der hat 'ne Macke, wenn du mich fragst. Hast du sein Programm gelesen? _Rein bleiben, magisch bleiben!_ oder so ein Quatsch! Nicht, dass _wir_ uns Gedanken machen müssten – reinblütig seit jeher – käm' nicht auf die Idee, mich mit 'nem Muggel einzulassen."

Dr. Malone, der eben ins Bild trat, unterbrach ihren Vortrag gerade an der richtigen Stelle. Nach allem, was Peter von seinem Vater wusste, hätte der ebenso gut irgendein Muggel sein können wie irgendein Zauberer.

"Nun mach schon, Junge!", fuhr sie plötzlich auf. "Lass den Toast, du musst los! Jeden Morgen dasselbe. Man sollte annehmen, mit beinahe zweiundzwanzig könntest du dich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen!"

"Du willst doch bloß deinen Doktor da in Ruhe anschmachten!", grinste Peter, aber er stand trotzdem hastig auf, wobei er den Rest des Toasts noch in den Mund stopfte.

Er durfte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen. Madam Walpurga hatte ihn schon einmal persönlich gerügt – von Sarahs täglichen Ermahnungen ganz zu schweigen. Aber heute war ein Tag, an dem er besser pünktlich sein sollte.

oooOooo

Als er die letzte Treppe bis zum fünften Stock hinter sich gebracht hatte, wo das Redaktionsbüro der _Hexenwoche_ untergebracht war, schnaufte er und fühlte zum wiederholten Mal in diesen letzten Wochen sein Herz. Es schlug hart und schmerzhaft und schien gegen die Wände seiner Brust zu drängen. Er atmete pfeifend, und das erschreckte ihn noch mehr.

"Morgen, Petty!", rief Martin Peabody ihm munter zu und überholte ihn noch vor der Tür der Redaktion. "Schon in Wochenendlaune?"

"Geht so", keuchte Peter und folgte seinem Kollegen durch die Tür.

Drinnen war es wie immer warm, hell, viel zu eng und es duftete anheimelnd nach Kaffee. Sie arbeiteten zu sechs Redakteuren in einem Großraumbüro. Nur die Chefin und ihre Sekretärin hatten eigene Räume. Peter mochte das große, voll gestopfte Büro mit den sechs abgeteilten Arbeitsplätzen eigentlich ganz gern.

Die anderen standen zusammen an Sarahs Schreibtisch und unterhielten sich ungewöhnlich leise und mit ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesichtern.

Muss unbedingt weniger essen, dachte Peter, als er seinen Schreibtisch ansteuerte. Das erste, was er dort sah, war sein Terminkalender, auf dem der heutige Tag mit einer großen _19_ gekennzeichnet war. Sein Kürzel für eine Versammlung des Phönixordens! Noch etwas, das er völlig vergessen hatte!

Er unterdrückte ein böses Grinsen. Ob Benjamin heute dabei sein würde? Nachdem sein Vater quasi in aller Öffentlichkeit gestanden hatte, dass er es nicht nur mit einer Veela trieb, sondern die auch noch reichlich mit Regierungsgeldern beschenkt hatte?

"Morgen, Martin – Peter!", grüßte Sarah gedämpft, aber unverkennbar ihre Aufmerksamkeit fordernd.

Sarah nannte ihn nie Petty, aber das änderte nichts an seiner Meinung über sie. Eingebildete, frigide Zicke. Das sagten einem schon ihre Klamotten. Fliederfarbene Umhänge. Reinweiße Blusen mit Rüschen an den Manschetten. Graue Röcke – _immer_, und immer wadenlang.Außerdem hatte er eigentlich nichts dagegen, Petty genannt zu werden. Damit hatten sie schon in der Schule angefangen – schlimmer noch, da hatte ein Witzbold irgendwann _Betty _daraus gemacht, und das _hatte_ ihn gestört.

"Habt ihr schon von Laurine gehört?", fragte Sarah in demselben Ton gedämpfter Aufgeregtheit, als Martin und er automatisch nach ihren Kaffeebechern griffen.

Laurine! Und dieser Trauerton! Peter fühlte, wie Gänsehaut seine Unterarme überzog. Es hatte also geklappt!

"Laurine? Was ist denn mit ihr?", fragte Martin, der sich eben an der Kaffeemaschine bediente.

"Sie ist tot", flüsterte Jennifer. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Sie muss gestern Abend in irgend so eine Todessersache reingeraten und von einem Zauber getroffen worden sein."

"Todessersache?", fragte Martin fassungslos. "Die Alte hat doch gesagt, dass sie über dieses Thema ohnehin nichts druckt! Was sollte Laurie denn da gesucht haben?"

"Das wissen wir auch nicht. Sieht ihr auch gar nicht ähnlich, so was zu machen. Vor allem, weil sie doch nächsten Monat nach Paris gehen sollte!", sagte Sarah, und vielleicht fiel nur Peter der Hauch eines neiderfüllten Untertons auf.

"Weiß man was Genaueres?", fragte Martin und überlegte offenbar, ob er sich angesichts dieses Trauerfalls überhaupt Kaffee eingießen konnte.

"Die Brigaden haben sie gefunden, irgendwo in einem Kaff draußen bei Oxford. Angeblich hat da eine Gruppe Todesser randaliert. Als die Brigaden kamen, waren alle weg – nur Laurine lag da, tot."

Peter hatte sich derweil an seinen Tisch gesetzt. Sein Plan war also aufgegangen. Er hatte nicht direkt ihren _Tod_ gewollt. Nur irgendwas, das sie hier aus dem Weg schaffte oder ihr zumindest ordentlichen Ärger einhandelte. Wenn es hier jemanden gab, dem dieser Posten in Paris zustand, dann war das einzig und allein er. Leider sah die Chefin das anders. Aber jetzt – jetzt mussten die Karten ja wohl neu gemischt werden, oder?

Eine kleine, anonyme Notiz hatte ausgereicht, die eifrige Laurine mitten hinein ins Gemetzel zu locken. Sie war auf solche rätselhaften Sachen spezialisiert gewesen und ziemlich gut darin, das musste er zugeben. So gut, wie man eben sein kann, wenn man nicht über die besonderen Fähigkeiten eines Animagus verfügte.

Peter schnickte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab über seinen Schreibtisch, und die Zettel und Prospekte und was sonst noch da lag – okay, Schokoladenpapiere, eine leere Tüte, die Lila Lollies enthalten hatte, und auch ein, zwei fettige Schachteln, in denen Halloween-Burger gewesen waren (die gab es immer schon ab Mitte Oktober) – all der Kram ordnete sich zu netten kleinen Stapeln rund um die Schreibfläche. Er ließ das Blatt der Konkurrenz darauf fallen.

Den _Prophet_ bestimmte heute nur ein Thema, das in Balkenlettern von der Titelseite klotzte.

"PURGE NEUER ZAUBEREIMINISTER!", verkündeten die.

Peter seufzte tief und öffnete die Zeitung. Er begann den Artikel zu lesen, über dem auch seine Mutter am Frühstückstisch gebrütet hatte.

_"Der neue Minister für Zauberei heißt Berengar Purge. Seine Konkurrentin Millicent Bagnold hatte in den vergangenen Wochen stetig an Popularität verloren, nicht zuletzt wegen ihres Eintretens für den vorherigen Minister, Hieronymus Fenwick, der wegen der so genannten Veela-Affäre seinen Rücktritt einreichen musste._

_Purge hat angekündigt, sein in den letzten Wochen vorgestelltes Programm zur Rückbesinnung auf die Werte der Zauberergemeinschaft in aller Konsequenz durchzuführen. Der Minister, der kein Hehl daraus macht, dass er den Ideen der Erneuerungsbewegung um Trudy Nott nahe steht, betont,"_

So weit war er gekommen, als jemand hinter ihn trat.

"Weißt du, Peter", sagte Sarah mit dieser falschen, betroffenen Stimme, die er nicht ausstehen konnte, "das ist so ein Grund, weshalb du es dir hier unnötig schwer machst."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr seinen besten Unschuldsblick.

Sie sah nur ein teigiges, ungesund aussehendes Schmollgesicht mit kleinen Augen, in denen sie immer nach Anzeichen für die Verschlagenheit suchte, die sie in seinem Verhalten andauernd spürte.

"Was meinst du denn? Weil ich den _Prophet_ ganz offen lese?"

"Quatsch", entgegnete sie verächtlich. "Weil es dir anscheinend völlig egal ist, dass wir eine Kollegin verloren haben, noch dazu auf so schreckliche Weise!"

"Entschuldige mal, was willst du denn von mir? Es liegt mir nun mal nicht, hier offen herumzuflennen! Ich mochte Laurie gern, und es tut mir sehr leid für sie. Aber ich bin sicher, dass in zehn Minuten Madam Walpurga persönlich reinschneit und wissen will, warum hier niemand arbeitet! Noch dazu angesichts dieser Nachricht hier!", sagte er heftig und schlug auf das Titelblatt.

Wieder fühlte er seinen Herzschlag viel zu stark. Paris! Was hätte er dafür gegeben, dahin versetzt zu werden! Weg von London! Weg von diesem Nerven zerreibenden Doppelleben hier! Weg von – _ihm_.

Er wagte nicht einmal an ihn zu denken.

"Ich hab den Artikel über Purge schon fertig", warf Martin friedfertig wie immer ein. Er hatte sich inzwischen doch Kaffee genommen und kam nun auch zu ihnen herüber. Über Peters Schulter warf er einen Blick auf die Titelseite des _Prophet_.

"Eigentlich unglaublich, dass der alte Spinner das geschafft hat", fuhr er mit ehrlichem Erstaunen fort. "Wie hat er die Leute und vor allem den Wizengamot bloß auf seine Seite bringen können, wo doch bekannt ist, was für Ideale er vertritt?"

Sarah schnaubte. "Wo lebst du eigentlich, Martin? Ist dir nicht klar, wie viel Zulauf die Erneuerungsbewegung in letzter Zeit hatte? Vor allem seit Umbridges Muggel-Studie? Und seit diese Leute da ihre eigene Schule eröffnen wollten?"

"Muggel_stämmige_, Sarah", korrigierte Gerald, der damit seinen ersten Beitrag an diesem Morgen leistete. "_Kritische Untersuchung zur Muggel-Stämmigkeit_, so hieß dieses Ding, bevor alle Welt es nur noch Muggel-Studie nannte."

"Jerry hat Recht. Wir sollten sie nicht auch noch Muggel nennen", sagte Jennifer leise.

"Das ist doch alles Blödsinn", sagte Gerald. "Der Kram von der Umbridge ist reine Hetze. Muggelstämmige sind schlechtere Zauberer –anfälliger für Wahnsinn – erhöhte Kriminalitätsrate unter Muggelstämmigen – ich bitte euch! Statistiken kann man immer so präsentieren, dass das gewünschte Ergebnis dabei rauskommt! Aber weil sie Zahlen genannt hat, glaubt das jetzt alle Welt."

"Ich kann jedenfalls gut verstehen, dass sie ihre eigene Schule wollten", sagte Jennifer. "Wenn sie in unserer Gesellschaft öffentlich und ungestraft derart diffamiert werden dürfen, dann sollten sie das Recht haben, ihre eigenen Schulen zu gründen."

"Das treibt den Keil doch nur noch tiefer! Es müsste was dagegen unternommen werden, dass es überhaupt jemand wagt, Muggelstämmige öffentlich anzugreifen."

"Da kannst du lange warten", sagte Peter boshaft. "Vor allem jetzt, wo Purge Minister ist."

"Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob die _Erneuerung_ nicht auch in gewissem Umfang Recht hat", überlegte Sarah laut. "Wir sind doch tatsächlich eine aussterbende Gesellschaft. Wir sollten uns auf die Macht besinnen, die wir tatsächlich haben und die sehr viel größer ist als unsere Anzahl."

"Eben weil wir aussterben, sollten wir ganz schnell damit aufhören, von Reinblütigkeit auch nur zu reden!", entgegnete Gerald kalt. "Und ich bin immer wieder überrascht, mit welcher Einfalt Leute wie du – Leute, die es eigentlich besser wissen sollten! – einfach zu vergessen scheinen, wer wirklich hinter dieser Bewegung steht!"

"Das ist doch nur ein Gerücht!", sagte Sarah heftig. "Es gibt keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass – dass da eine Verbindung besteht zu – na, eben das, was du immer behauptest! Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf: Es ist erst ein paar Monate her, dass sämtliche Anklagen gegen angebliche Todesser fallen gelassen werden mussten. Auch gegen diesen – diesen Screen, der dir ja so verdächtig –"

"Verdächtig? Ich hatte Zeugenaussagen dafür, wer Screen in Wirklichkeit ist!", erwiderte Gerald, dessen Gelassenheit nun doch zu bröckeln begann.

"Die alle zurückgezogen wurden! Hör zu, Gerald, das ist Hetze! Die Leute leiden an einem Todesserwahn, obwohl seit Monaten nichts mehr passiert ist. Bis gestern zumindest. Wir sollten die allgemeine Hysterie nicht weiter anheizen. Screen ist nur ein alter Spinner."

"Es gibt auch gar nicht so wenige Leute, die vehement dafür eintreten, dass Voldemort selbst nichts mit den Todessern und ihren greulichen Taten zu tun hat", sagte Gerald schließlich und kümmerte sich nicht um das Zusammenzucken seiner Kollegen. "Ich bin sogar überzeugt davon, dass diese Ansicht demnächst immer mehr Anhänger finden wird. Aber wahrer wird sie dadurch nicht. Und _noch_ habe ich sogar die Freiheit, das so zu sagen."

Peter krümmte sich innerlich an seinem Schreibtisch. Wie konnten sie nur so daherreden? Sie wussten _nichts_, gar nichts! Diese Dummköpfe hatten doch gar keine Ahnung, von wem sie da redeten! Nur die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord schon seit dem Sommer irgendwo im Ausland weilte, verhinderte, dass Peter einen Panikanfall bekam – sonst war das meistens seine erste Reaktion auf die Nennung seines Namens.

Er hörte nicht weiter zu, denn diese Debatte wurde – wenn auch nicht in solcher Deutlichkeit – hier alle Tage wieder geführt. Erstaunlich, wie schnell das Schicksal der armen Laurine darüber in den Hintergrund gerückt war!

Seine Gedanken hatten, spätestens seit der gefürchtete Name gefallen war, endgültig eigene Wege eingeschlagen. Während er vorgab, den _Prophet_ zu lesen, konnte er doch nichts anderes tun, als wieder einmal darüber nachgrübeln, wie es so weit hatte kommen können mit seinem Leben –

Peter erkannte ganz klar die Sache, mit der alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Dumm war er nicht. Er war aber auch nicht schlau genug gewesen, um den Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts damals mit Gelassenheit entgegensehen zu können.

Wochenlang quälte ihn die Angst, kläglich zu versagen. Während um ihn herum James und Sirius dauernd den großen Mann machten – die müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, die schütteln das alles aus dem Ärmel, dachte er in hilfloser Wut – und ihre Zeit mit Quidditch und Mädchen verbrachten, saß er selbst Abend für Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und plagte sich mit Wiederholungen und Auswendiglernen.

Oft saß auch Remus mit am Arbeitstisch. Der war zwar ziemlich gut, aber er machte da kein solches Trara drum, und vor allem hatte er den Anstand, auch jetzt noch zu lernen. Man konnte ihn eine Menge fragen, aber Peter hatte trotzdem nicht das Gefühl, dass es besser wurde. Sein Kopf schien einfach nichts mehr aufnehmen zu wollen. Und wenn er dann noch James sehen musste, wie er da mit breitem Grinsen auf der Fensterbank saß und von seinen Zukunftsplänen schwadronierte, einen Arm um seine Lily gelegt – die schien er gar nicht mehr loszulassen, seit es ihm endlich gelungen war, sie für sich zu erobern – dann konnte er schon verzweifeln.

Peter hasste es, an jene letzten Wochen in Hogwarts zu denken, in denen seine Vorstellung von sich selbst so gnadenlos ins Bröckeln geraten war. Jahrelang hatte er in der Sicherheit gelebt, die ihm die Freundschaft der Marauders bot. Die Aussicht, demnächst auf eigenen Füßen stehen zu müssen, behagte ihm gar nicht, und auf einmal erkannte er die Brüchigkeit seiner Beziehungen, erkannte, dass er nicht wirklich zu ihnen gehörte.

Sie hatten ihn gnädig bei sich aufgenommen und ihn meistens mitmachen lassen. Aber unter der dünnen Tünche ihrer Kumpelhaftigkeit lauerte die Verachtung, bei Sirius ganz offen, bei James durch eine gewisse angeborene Freundlichkeit besser versteckt, aber zuzeiten nicht weniger deutlich erkennbar. Remus war anders, vielleicht weil er eben _wirklich_ anders war. Peter war sich sicher, dass Remus ihn nicht verachtete. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst nicht _Remus_ verachtete – weil der seinem Schicksal so hilflos ausgeliefert war. Weil er nicht mal dagegen aufbegehrte. Und seine Sanftheit hielt er für Schwäche.

Auf jeden Fall wurde Peter Pettigrew in diesen letzten Wochen in Hogwarts bewusst, dass er eigentlich ziemlich weit unten auf der Popularitätsskala stand. Nicht so tief wie Sniv vielleicht, aber viel fehlte jedenfalls nicht daran.

Und dann, als er sich schon mit dem Gedanken vertraut machte, dass er bei den Prüfungen wohl durchfallen würde, da geschah das Wunder. Er entdeckte eine Möglichkeit, sich in drei besonders gefürchteten Fächern die Prüfungsfragen zu besorgen. Als Ratte kam man eben doch weiter! Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er James, Sirius und Remus an seinem Wissen teilhaben lassen sollte, aber wirklich nur für einen Moment. Wozu brauchten die die Fragen – die konnten ja sowieso alles, oder? Und zumindest James und Remus hatten eine in mancher Hinsicht etwas komplizierte Vorstellung von Ehre –

Während also Peter wenigstens die letzten drei Tage vor Beginn der Prüfungen ruhig schlief, nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Denn die Ironie des Schicksals wollte es, dass er nach mehr als zwei Jahren als unentdeckter Animagus ausgerechnet bei jener außerplanmäßigen Verwandlung – und seinem folgenden heimlichen Weg – gesehen worden war. Und das auch noch von einem Mitschüler, einem Slytherin namens Vincent Nott.

Nicht nur sein neu erworbenes Wissen musste Peter jetzt mit ihm teilen: Noch in der Prüfungswoche verlangte Nott Schweigegeld – die erste Summe von vielen, die noch folgen sollten und die immer höher wurden. Eines Tages stand der verzweifelte und zum Äußersten entschlossene Pettigrew ohne Geld, aber mit einer hässlichen kleinen Waffe ausgestattet an dem verabredeten Übergabeort.

Natürlich ging sein Plan nicht auf. Nott lachte den zitternden Peter aus, der im entscheidenden Moment seine Unwissenheit im Bezug auf Muggelwaffen einsehen musste. Aber dann machte er ihm einen überraschenden Vorschlag. Er müsse nicht weiter zahlen. Stattdessen solle er ihm, Nott, Informationen liefern ...

Das war beinahe ein ganzes Jahr später, im Mai 1979. Seltsame Fragen waren das, auf die Nott da Antworten suchte. Aber was hätte Peter tun sollen? Und irgendwie machte es ihm sogar Spaß, als Ratte herumzuschnüffeln. Es bot eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der schrecklichen Langeweile seines Zuhauses. Wenn nur die Drohung nicht dahinter gestanden hätte!

Also, was hätte er tun sollen? Er beschaffte die Antworten und versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Die Alternative – endlich seinen Betrug einzugestehen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben – kam für ihn gar nicht in Betracht.

So verging fast ein ganzes weiteres Jahr. Inzwischen hatte Peter es geschafft, eine Stelle als Reporter bei der _Hexenwoche_ zu bekommen. (Dabei hatte die Tatsache, dass die Chefredakteurin Madam Walpurga eine Kundin seiner Mutter war, eine gewisse Rolle gespielt.) Durchschnittlich einmal in zwei Monaten traf er Nott in einer aufgegebenen Fabrikhalle in einem Londoner Randbezirk und versorgte ihn mit den gewünschten Informationen. Zweimal hatte er den Namen der Person, die seine Informationen betroffen hatten, wenig später im Zusammenhang mit einem schrecklichen Unglücksfall gehört.

Der spärliche Kontakt mit seinen alten Freunden war indessen nie ganz abgerissen, und gegen Ende 1979 erfuhr er eine richtige Wiederaufnahme: James feierte im November seinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag und lud eine Menge alte und neue Freunde in sein Elternhaus in Godric's Hollow ein. Es schien die erste größere Feier seit seiner und Lilys Hochzeit damals im August 1978 zu sein. Der Grund für die lange Pause war der tragische Tod seiner Eltern in der Zwischenzeit. Im Herbst 1978 war seine Mutter ermordet worden, sein Vater wenige Monate später gestorben.

Auf dieser Geburtstagsfeier – bei der Remus übrigens fehlte, weil wieder einmal Vollmond war – fragten James und Sirius ihn, ob er sich nicht ebenso wie sie dem Orden des Phönix anschließen wolle. Vielleicht geschah das nur aus einer weinseligen Laune heraus, das letzte Wort hatte da sowieso Dumbledore, aber Peter war ganz überwältigt. Hielten sie also doch etwas von ihm?

Ihn persönlich hatte die ganze Aufregung über die Aktivitäten der Todesser und ihren vermutlichen Anführer nie besonders interessiert. Solange seine Rattenwege nicht in Gefahr waren, kümmerte ihn die Lage der Nation herzlich wenig. Er dachte also nicht lange darüber nach. Vielleicht war es der Wunsch, aus der Einsamkeit in seinem neuen Leben in London herauszukommen, wieder Teil von etwas Heldenhaftem zu sein – auf jeden Fall bat er nach seiner Rückkehr darum, der Gruppe beitreten zu dürfen. Und weil James für ihn bürgte, wurde er aufgenommen.

So kam 1980. Nachdem er Mitglied im Orden des Phönix geworden war, konnte er sich zwei Einsichten nicht länger verschließen: dass nämlich die Informationen, die Nott von ihm wollte, mit Politik zu tun hatten, und dass Nott aus dem Gegenlager kam.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm, seine beiden Welten voneinander getrennt zu halten – sich bei den Versammlungen des Ordens freundlich und harmlos zu verhalten, mit seinen alten Freunden zu reden, Lily und Alice nach dem Verlauf ihrer Schwangerschaften zu fragen und ihnen wohlgemeinte Ratschläge seiner Mutter weiterzugeben (die allerdings annahm, es handle sich um seine Arbeitskolleginnen) und im Allgemeinen ein unauffälliger Teil des Ganzen zu sein. Er genoss das sogar. Die meisten Leute kannte er noch von Hogwarts her, und so war es ein bisschen wie die Rückkehr in den Schoß einer schon vermissten Familie.

Aber nach den Treffen konnte er durchaus den Versammlungsort verlassen, sich in der nächsten stillen Seitenstraße verwandeln und dann seiner Rattenwege gehen, damit er seinen dunklen Kunden zufrieden stellen konnte. Etwas in ihm genoss auch das und den Wechsel von einer in die andere Welt. Und lachte über die ernsthaften Tröpfe, die sich da in Kellerräumen versammelten, die Welt verbessern wollten und ihn für ein harmloses Männchen hielten.

Aber dann war jene Nacht im Juni gekommen, als ihn nicht Nott in der alten Fabrikhalle erwartet hatte, sondern – nun, ein _anderer_.

Seither hatte sein Leben alle Gemächlichkeit verloren. Hatte er bis dahin einen gewissen Gefallen an seinen geheimen Wegen und seiner kleinen, heimlichen Bösartigkeit gefunden – in dem Moment, als Voldemorts Stimme damals seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, war es damit vorbei gewesen. Peter war ein schlauer Junge, und darum wusste er genau, dass er jetzt mit Haut und Haar und Leib und Seele jemandem gehörte, dessen Name allein ihn schon erzittern ließ.

Peter seufzte und griff automatisch nach einer der Tüten, die um den _Prophet_ auf seiner Schreibtischplatte herumlagen. Verdammt. Alles leer. Und weil er vorhin so spät dran gewesen war, hatte er nicht mal neuen Vorrat besorgen können. Was hätte er jetzt für ein paar Schokofrösche gegeben!

Er öffnete die Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und durchwühlte sie hastig, was ihm einen weiteren kritischen Blick von Sarah eintrug, die leider am Nebentisch saß. Am Rande hatte er mitbekommen, dass Martin mit seinem Purge-Artikel eben zur Chefin bestellt worden war.

Da – ganz hinten und halb zerdrückt lag noch eine Tüte mit ein paar uralten Schokofröschen! Er musste sie dort vor längerer Zeit vergessen haben. Was für ein Glück! Ohne Rücksicht auf die sich vertiefenden Runzeln auf Sarahs Stirn packte er den einen der drei bröckeligen Frösche aus und streute sich die Stückchen in den Mund.

Sarah wandte sich mit angewidertem Gesicht wieder ihrem Schreibblock zu. Ein wilder Hustenanfall von Peters Platz her ließ sie Sekunden später beinahe aufspringen. Der feiste Blödian hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Knallrot angelaufen, mit hervorquellenden Augen krümmte er sich über seine Tischplatte und hustete Schokokrümel überallhin.

"Meine Güte, was ist denn los, Pete?", fragte Jennifer und beugte sich über die dünne Stellwand, die ihre Schreibnischen voneinander trennte. "Hast du 'nen Frosch verschluckt, oder was?"

"Sehr – witzig –", keuchte Peter. "Glotzt nicht so! Ich hab mich nur verschluckt!"

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und kippte einen Schluck des kalt gewordenen Kaffees. Dann sah er noch mal auf die Stelle im _Prophet_, die ihm beinahe einen Herzanfall beschert hatte – wenn man dem Theater glauben durfte, das sein Herz gerade aufführte.

_"Thomas Screen zurück in England", _stand da, ganz unten auf der Seite und in den kleinen Lettern, die für die Neuigkeiten am Rande reserviert waren. Trotzdem – wie hatte er das die ganze Zeit übersehen können? Mit zitternden Händen strich er die Seite glatt und versuchte, den Artikel durch die tanzenden Flecken vor seinen Augen zu lesen.

"_Nach mehrmonatiger Abwesenheit ist der Kunst- und Wissenschaftsmäzen Thomas Screen anscheinend wieder im Lande. Der Mitbegründer der Akademie für Geheime Künste musste sich im Mai wegen angeblicher enger Verbindungen zur radikalen Geheimorganisation der Todesser vor Gericht verantworten und wurde freigesprochen. Am Freitagabend ließ er sich erstmals wieder in der Öffentlichkeit sehen, als er am Festakt zur Eröffnung der internationalen Tagung "Verkannte Genies, verkannte Wissenschaften" teilnahm, die seine Akademie in dieser Woche ausrichtet._

_Wie von dort verlautete, weilte Screen seit dem Sommer zu Studienzwecken in Frankreich, Italien und Rumänien."_

Enge Verbindungen! Peter schnaubte verächtlich. Ob die wirklich so blöd waren, dass sie den Kram glaubten, den sie da schrieben? _Er_ wusste ganz genau, wer sich hinter dem unauffälligen Namen Thomas Screen verbarg, und dazu hatte er nicht einmal Geralds Zeugenaussagen gebraucht. Wie er von seinen Schnüffeltouren her wusste, amüsierten sich die Angehörigen gewisser Kreise köstlich über die Blindheit der übrigen Bevölkerung. Oh ja, der Dunkle Lord war schlau und stellte es sehr geschickt an, aber konnte einem aufmerksamen Beobachter denn tatsächlich entgehen, wer dieser Screen in Wirklichkeit war? Gleichgültig, wie kleinlaut die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ihre Klagen der Reihe nach wegen nicht ausreichender Beweislage hatte fallen lassen müssen!

Allerdings interessierte es Peter auch nicht besonders, was die anderen denken oder wissen mochten. Was die Säure in seinem Magen jetzt brodeln ließ, war der Gedanke, dass er nun wieder jederzeit zu ihm gerufen werden konnte. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er schob verstohlen den Ärmel seines Umhangs ein wenig hinauf und starrte auf die Tätowierung auf der Innenseite seines Unterarms. Sah sie anders aus als sonst? Und fühlte er nicht schon ein Brennen dort?

"Mr Pettigrew!"

Er wäre fast vom Stuhl gesprungen. Madam Walpurga stand im Raum wie ein düsteres Schlachtschiff, und wie es schien, starrten sie alle nur ihn an.

"Ich danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, Mr Pettigrew", sagte sie scharf. "Nun, wie Sie gehört haben werden, haben wir einen Verlust zu beklagen. Laurine Adams ist gestern ermordet worden. Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle zu ihrer Beerdigung erscheinen, die für Samstag angesetzt ist. Ich habe eben mit Laurines Vater gesprochen.

So schrecklich diese Tragödie auch ist, die Arbeit muss weitergehen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen beschließen, wer von Ihnen an Laurines Stelle nach Paris gehen wird. Sie, Martin – oder Sie, Jennifer."

Bitte – lassen Sie _mich_ gehen, dachte Peter flehentlich, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass ihm das auch nicht helfen würde. Er, dessen Namen er nicht einmal denken mochte, würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Instinktiv fühlte Peter, dass sich das Blatt für den Dunklen Lord heute endgültig gewendet hatte.


	2. Life's but a walking shadow

**Erster Teil: Tag der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 2**

**Life's But a Walking S****hadow**

Durch die nachlässig geschlossenen Fensterläden stahlen sich ein paar Sonnenstrahlen in das stille Zimmer und ließen in ihrem Licht das Chaos aufleuchten, das hier herrschte. Der Raum war offenbar Labor und Bibliothek in einem, und überall lagen aufgeschlagene Bücher herum.

Auf einem langen Arbeitstisch standen zahlreiche Flaschen und Gläser, und aus einem Destillierkolben fiel langsam Tropfen für Tropfen einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, die den Bücherschränken vorbehalten war, stand ein abgewetztes schwarzes Ledersofa, auf dem ein Mann lag, in Jeans, Pullover und Stiefeln, offenbar so, wie er Stunden zuvor darauf gefallen war.

"Heute ist der dreiundzwanzigste Oktober!", schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme in die Stille hinein. "Um zehn Uhr siebzehn Termin bei Professor deFence, Schule für Verteidigung. – Heute ist der dreiundzwanzigste Oktober! Um zehn Uhr –"

"Verflucht!", zischte Snape, kam taumelnd auf die Füße und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zum Schreibtisch, wo er mit der Faust auf die Uhr schlug, die dort hartnäckig ihre Botschaft ausposaunte.

Die Uhr verstummte. Snape hustete ächzend. Ohne die Augen ganz zu öffnen, tastete er nach der Wasserkanne auf dem Tisch und trank einen tiefen Zug direkt daraus, ohne erst nach einem Glas zu suchen.

"Verfluchter _Mist_", krächzte er dann in die Stille.

Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass er heute dahin musste? Aber die Antwort war einfach: Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, was für ein Tag heute war. Bei genauerem Nachdenken wäre ihm eingefallen, dass _Oktober_ war, aber das war auch alles. Deshalb hatte er diesen nervtötenden Wecker überhaupt gestellt. Er hatte geahnt, dass er es vergessen würde.

Ich hätte ihn auf einen Tag _davor_ einstellen sollen, dachte er bitter.  
Dann hätte er sich vermutlich nicht gerade gestern betrunken. Es kam ohnehin selten vor, aber in letzter Zeit begann er fast so etwas wie Gefallen daran zu finden, in eine dieser unsäglich schäbigen Kneipen der Umgebung zu gehen, dahin, wo schon sein Vater gesoffen hatte und wo sie ihn selbst noch von früher her kannten – den komischen Sohn vom alten Snape – und ihn mit scheuen Blicken musterten, die sie sofort senkten, wenn er sie erwiderte.

Das hatte was. Die hatten Schiss vor ihm, denn schon früher waren Gerüchte über Tobias' Sohn im Umlauf gewesen – dass man den besser nicht reizte, wenn man sich nicht irgendwelche merkwürdigen Sachen einfangen wollte.

Das war zwar ein billiger Triumph, aber billig waren diese Ausflüge sowieso. Er trank dort systematisch und ohne Genuss gerade so viel Whisky, dass die Welt um ihn in einer warmen, schlingernden Gleichgültigkeit versank, so viel, dass er es eben noch bis nach Hause schaffte. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich auf das Sofa oder auch auf den Teppich fallen und tauchte für ein paar Stunden in ein kostbares Nichtmehrsein ab.

Das Erwachen war naturgemäß nie besonders angenehm, aber heute war es vernichtend. Es war acht Uhr, in seinem Kopf hämmerte es, der dünne Lichtschein von draußen blendete ihn, seine Kehle schmerzte, und verdammt schlecht war ihm außerdem.

Unwillkürlich ging sein Blick zu einer Flasche auf dem Bord, die eine blassgoldene Flüssigkeit enthielt. Warum nicht das? Warum suchte er Zuflucht in diesen groben Muggelgebräuen, wenn er hier auf die Erzeugnisse feinster Tränkekunst zurückgreifen konnte? Warum zog er es vor, seinen Verstand in den verqualmten Höhlen der Muggel zu ertränken, anstatt sich hier in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner eigenen vier Wände hin und wieder einen Schluck flüssiges Vergessen zu gönnen? Es gab mindestens zwei Antworten darauf, über die er aber jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken wollte.

Er drehte einen der Wasserkräne an seinem Arbeitstisch auf und schlug sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das half zwar nicht viel, erinnerte ihn aber wenigstens daran, dass er sich unbedingt noch rasieren musste. Und wo war doch gleich sein guter Anzug? Stöhnend stieg er die Treppe hinauf zum Badezimmer.

Eine Viertelstunde später kramte er dann doch hastig durch die Fläschchen und Dosen auf dem Bord über seinem Arbeitstisch. Endlich hielt er das richtige in der Hand, oder hoffte das doch jedenfalls, denn vor seinen Augen tanzten die Buchstaben immer noch aus der Reihe.

Er hatte da mal so ein Zeug zusammengemixt, das hervorragend gegen die Nachwirkungen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums half. Das war noch in Hogwarts gewesen, und zu Party- und Prüfungszeiten hatte er dieses Kater-Gebräu an bedürftige Mitschüler verkauft. Er hatte nie einen Tropfen umsonst abgegeben. Da blieb er unerbittlich.

Heute konnte er die Wirkung selbst einmal testen. Mit einem Becher Kaffee, vermischt mit _Sobrietas_-Tropfen, setzte er sich auf das Sofa und versuchte, durch den leise pulsierenden Kopfschmerz hindurch seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Wenn das heute klappte – und eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, warum es _nicht_ klappen sollte, die Aufnahmeprüfungen, die er dort vor drei Wochen abgelegt hatte, waren ihm jedenfalls leicht gefallen – wenn es also klappte, hatte sein zielloses Dasein ein Ende.

Dann würde es wieder Stundenpläne geben, Aufgaben, Arbeiten, Uhren, die seinen Tag einteilten, Professoren, die, wenn er Glück hatte, seinen Weg lenkten, ohne ihn allzu sehr einzuschränken.

Und vielleicht konnte er dann irgendwie zurückfinden – nein, nicht zurück. Das war unmöglich, er sah es ein. Aber vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, _hinaus_zufinden aus der Sackgasse, in die sein Leben geraten war. Hinaus in ein Leben, in dem er zwar nicht wieder schuldlos sein konnte, aber doch vielleicht wenigstens nicht mehr verloren –

So saß er da, eine magere, ein wenig zusammengesunkene Gestalt in einem schwarzen Anzug, dessen Ärmel zu kurz waren und nicht besonders weiße Manschetten freigaben, einen brütenden Ausdruck auf dem bleichen Gesicht, dessen scharfe Züge heute durch Übermüdung so hervorgehoben wurden, dass es beinahe wie eine Karikatur wirkte. Die dunklen Augen waren immer noch gerötet, auch wenn die _Sobrietas_-Tropfen unzweifelhaft Wirkung zeigten. Unter dem linken Ohr war ein kleiner blutiger Kratzer, wo er sich beim Rasieren geschnitten hatte. Das strähnige schwarze Haar fiel ihm bis über die Schultern; er hatte es mit einem Ausdruck müder Verzweiflung hinter die Ohren gestrichen, als hoffe er, es werde so nicht auffallen. Über der Stirn hing es ihm bis in die Augen. Egal. Wie konnte man sich ernsthaft für sein Aussehen interessieren? Er vermied im Allgemeinen jeden Blick in einen Spiegel.

Seine Gedanken gingen zu der Schule für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wie so oft in den vergangenen Wochen. Sorgfältig verschloss er sein Bewusstsein vor der Erkenntnis, dass diese Schule für ihn so etwas wie eine letzte Hoffnung geworden war.

Der kühle, glatte, graue Stein der Gebäude, die hohen Räume und Fenster. Eine Atmosphäre von Disziplin und kühler Selbstsicherheit, von Ordnung und Zielstrebigkeit schien ihm von diesen Räumen auszustrahlen, ebenso wie von den wenigen Leuten, die er dort gesehen hatte.

Snape stellte sich vor, dass man in dieser Atmosphäre endlich zu dem werden konnte, was man eigentlich war, wenn einmal all die überflüssigen und störenden Dinge aus einem herausgeglüht wurden. Die Ausbildung dort würde einen zur perfekten Waffe schmieden – zu einem geschliffenen Messer, das punktgenau treffen und schneiden würde.

Vielleicht hatte er bei den Prüfungen ja sogar gut genug abgeschnitten, dass sie ihm ein Stipendium gewährten. Es würde sonst schwierig werden, die Studiengebühren zu bezahlen, die die Schule – neben der Akademie von Padua die beste in Europa – von den paar Schülern erhob, die sie Jahr für Jahr zu den heiß begehrten Plätzen zuließ. Padua konnte man nur erreichen, wenn man von einem Lehrer für ein Stipendium vorgeschlagen wurde. Er hatte trotz bester Leistungen nie einen Lehrer auf seine Seite bringen können. Jetzt war er einundzwanzig, sein Vater war Anfang des Jahres gestorben, und seine Mutter – na ja, die war sozusagen auch gestorben. Er hatte das Häuschen hier, und das war alles.

Seit er in Hogwarts den Abschluss gemacht hatte, hielt er sich damit über Wasser, dass er die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse in London – und ein weniger renommiertes Geschäft in der Nokturngasse – mit einer Reihe von Tränken und anderen Mitteln belieferte, die er selbst erfand und zusammenmischte. Der Apotheker drängte ihn jedes Mal, wenn er erschien, aufs Neue, doch endlich eine reguläre Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister anzufangen – dann kann ich dir auch bezahlen, was du tatsächlich wert bist, mein Junge! – aber das lehnte er ab.

Die Tränkekocherei war zwar sicher eine faszinierende Kunst, aber wer wollte schon auf ewig nichts anderes als ein Lieferant für die Leute bleiben, die dann die wirklich interessanten Dinge machten? Außerdem glaubte er nicht so recht, dass ihm jemand auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke noch etwas beibringen konnte ...

Nein, worin er sich einen Namen machen wollte, das waren die Dunklen Künste oder seinetwegen auch die Verteidigung dagegen – was machte das letztlich schon für einen Unterschied! Und sein brennendstes Interesse galt den Gebieten der Legilimentik und vielleicht noch mehr der Okklumentik. An dieser Schule lehrte ein bekannter Experte dieses Fach.

Er _musste_ einfach angenommen werden heute! Und dafür war es wohl unumgänglich, einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

Im Flur hing ein hoher Spiegel. Zögernd stellte er sich davor und betrachtete sich mit einem kritischen Blick. Der Anzug – seit der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts nicht mehr getragen und da schon nicht mehr der neueste – sah nicht nur zu kurz, sondern auch abgetragen und fadenscheinig aus; sein Umhang war zerknittert und fleckig. Und die Schuhe – er stöhnte. Versuchte es mit einem etwas kläglichen _Ratzeputz!, _das auch tatsächlich Flecken und Falten verschwinden ließ. Na gut, das musste eben reichen. Hastig wandte er sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab, wollte sich nicht sehen, nicht sein Gesicht, nicht die Augen – er ertrug es nicht.

Zurück in seinem Arbeitszimmer blieb er reglos auf dem Sofa sitzen, bis die Zeiger der Uhr auf viertel nach zehn standen. Dann erhob er sich und ging zum Kamin. Er mochte das Reisen durch das Flohnetzwerk nicht, aber in dem Schreiben hatte es ausdrücklich geheißen, die Bewerber sollten gegen zehn Uhr durch den Sekretariatskamin ankommen. Unter dem eigentlichen Brieftext befand sich eine Auflistung der Namen mit einer Uhrzeit dahinter. Und hinter "Severus Snape" stand "10 Uhr 17".

"_Incendio_!", sagte Snape, und im kalten Kamin flackerte eine einzelne Flamme auf, an der der Zug gleich heftig zerrte. Er warf eine Prise Flohpulver auf die Flamme, deren Farbe in leuchtendes Grün umschlug. Dann zog er den Umhang fest um sich und trat hinein in den Kamin. "Zur Schule für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Sekretariat", sagte er griesgrämig.

Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und überließ sich mit fest geschlossenen Augen dem Wirbel durch die Kamine. Wo genau die Schule ihren Sitz hatte, wusste er nicht, denn sie lag wie Hogwarts in einer Entrückung, aber den Gerüchten nach befand sie sich auf einer Insel noch nördlich von Schottland. Es war jedenfalls ein elend langer Weg, und als er endlich am Zielort aus dem Kamin geschleudert wurde, war ihm schon wieder speiübel. Es gelang ihm, nicht hinzufallen, sondern taumelnd den Tresen aus dunklem Holz zu erreichen und sich daran festzuhalten.

Das Sekretariat war in einem Turm untergebracht und hatte große Fenster in der gerundeten Außenwand, gegen die heute heftiger Regen schlug und jede Sicht nach draußen unmöglich machte.

"Guten Morgen, Mr Snape!", grüßte ihn eine resolute Bassstimme, die aber eindeutig einer Frau gehörte.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah hinter dem Tresen an einem voll gestellten Schreibtisch eine Frau im mittleren Alter im braunen Wollkostüm; eine Brille an einer goldenen Kette hing auf ihrer Brust. Sie sah ihn abwartend und zunehmend missbilligend an.

"Guten Morgen, Ms McPherson", sagte er schließlich, und das war anscheinend das Richtige gewesen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich an den Namen der Sekretärin erinnert.

"Schön, Mr Snape. Sie sind pünktlich. Bitte nehmen Sie noch für eine Weile draußen in der Halle Platz. Professor deFence lässt die Bewerber der Reihe nach zu sich rufen."

Sie sah ihn noch einmal an und nahm dann zu seiner Überraschung ihren Zauberstab auf, der auf der Schreibunterlage vor ihrem Terminkalender gelegen hatte. "Sehen Sie mal da hin – ja, dahin, zu dem Porträt von Akiko Takashi – genau!"

Und während er verwirrt ihrer Anweisung folgte und die kleine japanische Hexe aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert betrachtete, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Hals und sagte: "_Tergeo_!"

Seine Hand war unwillkürlich zu seinem Zauberstab gezuckt, was ihm ein milde strafendes Kopfschütteln der Sekretärin eintrug. "Nicht doch, Mr Snape. Sie hatten da was. Beim Rasieren geschnitten, vermute ich. Jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung." Drehte sich um und griff sich einen Aktenordner aus dem Regal.

Während er sich der Tür zuwandte, wurde ihm auf einmal klar, dass er seit Wochen nicht mehr als ein, zwei Sätze mit irgendjemandem gewechselt hatte. Mittwochabend – da hatte Malfoys Hauself plötzlich vor seiner Tür gestanden, um zwei bestellte Tränke abzuholen – das war das letzte Mal, dass er überhaupt mit jemandem gesprochen hatte. Wenn man von der Whiskybestellung gestern Abend absah ...

"Den Gang durch, nach rechts", unterbrach die Sekretärin seine Gedanken mit leiser Ungeduld.

Er nickte und verließ das Büro.

ooOoo

Als Snape aus dem Sekretariat trat, kam er nach wenigen Schritten durch den Gang in einen großen Saal, den mehrere Kronleuchter erhellten. Drei Wochen zuvor hatten hier an die hundertfünfzig kleine Einzeltische gestanden, an denen er und die anderen Bewerber ihre Prüfungsarbeiten geschrieben hatten.

Heute war der Saal bis auf zwei lange, dunkelrot bezogene Bänke an der einen Längsseite leer, und man konnte die eigentliche strenge Harmonie genießen, die das kühle Grau des Fußbodens aus polierten, großen Steinplatten im Zusammenspiel mit den schlichten, schlanken Säulen schuf, die in Abwechslung mit raumhohen Fensterbögen die Schmalseiten gliederten. In der ruhigen Ausgewogenheit der Formen und des Lichts schien Snape die Aura dieser Schule beinahe greifbar zu sein.

An den Wänden der Längsseiten standen wie in einem Museum einzelne Glasvitrinen, die er bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt natürlich nicht hatte betrachten können. In der Mitte der einen Längswand – den Bänken gegenüber – hing ein großes Gemälde, auf dem einer der berühmtesten Zweikämpfe dieses Jahrhunderts dargestellt war: Albus Dumbledore, wie er mit dem Schwarzen Magier Grindelwald kämpfte.

Snape kräuselte die Lippen. Nach allem, was er wusste, waren die genauen Einzelheiten dieses Kampfes niemandem außer Dumbledore selbst bekannt. Aber wenigstens fehlte in diesem Gemälde jedes geschmacklose Pathos. Und Dumbledore war wirklich gut getroffen. Es war ein _echtes_ Gemälde, was bedeutete, dass sich nichts darin bewegte. Alles andere hätte die strenge Ruhe des Raumes auch empfindlich gestört.

Die Bänke waren gut besetzt: An die zehn junge Leute saßen dort, offensichtlich weitere Kandidaten, die hier ebenso wie er selbst darauf warteten, zu Professor deFence hereingerufen zu werden. Er beschloss, erst einmal in Ruhe die Vitrinen zu betrachten, bevor er sich zu ihnen setzte. Ihm war jetzt nicht nach einem Gespräch, in dem Prüfungsfragen noch einmal durchgekaut und Chancen abgewogen wurden, und der Zauberer in dem preußisch-blauen Umhang mit weißer Borte, der da drüben das große Wort zu führen schien, strahlte ein geradezu unerträgliches Selbstvertrauen aus. Selbst auf die Entfernung hin fühlte Snape sich zu bissigen Kommentaren gereizt, und gerade jetzt wollte er die Haltung nicht verlieren.

Entschlossen wandte er sich den Vitrinen zu und betrachtete die Exponate.

Neben einer Reihe von offenkundigen Waffen, die ihn nicht sonderlich interessierten, gab es alte Überwachungs- und Beobachtungsgeräte, Vorläufer heutiger Spickoskope, Omnigläser und ähnliches. Aber was sein zerstreutes Interesse stärker fesselte, war die Menge mehr oder weniger ramponierter Alltagsgegenstände, die zwei doppelt gesicherte Vitrinenschränke füllte. Magische Waffen! Nur diese Schule hatte vom Ministerium die Genehmigung, dieses Fach zu unterrichten. Das hier mussten alte Waffen sein, die die Besitzer der Schule vermacht hatten. Da waren Schmuckstücke, Uhren, Armreife, Brillen, ein Paar metallbeschlagene, hohe Lederstiefel, Umhänge, ein Hut – schließlich blieb Snape vor künstlichen Fingernägeln stehen, die dort in einem Kästchen auf blassrosa Samt lagen. Gelblich und etwas gewellt, sahen sie zwar alt und ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber auch vollkommen unauffällig.

Da ließ die Lederweste in der Vitrine daneben schon mehr an einen Kampf denken. Sie wies überall schwarzrandige Löcher auf, als hätten sich Funken oder eine Säure hineingefressen. Und da, wo die Innenseite sichtbar war – waren das etwa Hautfetzen, die daran hingen?

"Gehen Sie besser nicht so dicht dran!", rief in diesem Moment eine Stimme voll gutgelaunter Jovialität zu ihm herüber. Ohne sich umwenden zu müssen, wusste Snape, dass sie dem geschwätzigen Typen gehörte, der dort die anderen Bewerber unterhielt.

"Man weiß nie, welche Kräfte in diesen magischen Waffen noch vorhanden sind, oder?" hörte er ihn weiterreden. "Als ich voriges Jahr zu Studienzwecken auf dem Kontinent war – ich sage immer, nichts bildet so sehr wie eine sorgfältig geplante Reise – habe ich zufällig einen Kampf zwischen einer –"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür zum Saal aufging und Ms McPherson den Kopf hereinstreckte. "Mr Lockhart, bitte! Professor deFence erwartet Sie in seinem Zimmer – den Gang entlang, letzte Tür links."

Während Lockhart aufstand und seinen Umhang sorgfältig glatt strich sowie sein blondes Lockenhaar sanft in Form schüttelte, kamen hinter der Sekretärin noch zwei weitere Bewerber zum Vorschein, die zielstrebig die Bänke ansteuerten.

Snape wanderte weiter zur nächsten Vitrine, wo eine Reihe bizarrer Angriffswaffen ausgestellt waren. Die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols waren inzwischen verschwunden, dafür bekam er jetzt allmählich Hunger.

Aber es dauerte noch mehr als anderthalb Stunden, bis die Sekretärin endlich seinen Namen aufrief.

ooOoo

Während Snape den Gang entlang auf die nur angelehnte Tür des Büros zuging, sammelte er seine Gedanken. Jetzt kam es drauf an.

Hätte mir doch einen neuen Anzug kaufen sollen, schwirrte es durch seinen Kopf. Aber er verscheuchte den Gedanken rigoros. Wenn die seine Aufnahme von seiner Garderobe abhängig machen wollten, dann war er hier sowieso an der falschen Adresse.

Er klopfte an die schwere, hohe Tür aus dunklem Holz.

"Kommen Sie herein, Mr Snape!"

Professor deFence war ein schon älterer Zauberer, über dessen breites Gesicht eine lange Narbe verlief, als sei es einmal buchstäblich entzwei geschnitten und dann ein wenig schief wieder zusammengenäht worden. Sein langer grauer Bart endete in einem dünnen, geflochtenen Zopf auf der mit einer dunkelroten Samtweste bekleideten Brust. Den schwarzen Umhang hatte er nur nachlässig über die Weste geworfen. Er saß hinter einem ausladenden Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Bücher und Aktenmappen stapelten.

Eine der Mappen hatte er aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen.

Er war aber nicht der Einzige, der Snape erwartete. Am Fenster stand ein hoch gewachsener, breitschultriger Mann in einem grauen Umhang und sah in den strömenden Regen hinaus. Als Snape eintrat, drehte er sich um und sah ihm mit eisengrauen Augen entgegen. Er hatte ein glatt rasiertes, strenges Gesicht und so kurz geschnittenes Haar, dass dessen Farbe nicht auszumachen war. Auch sein Alter war nicht einzuschätzen.

Brian Skanne! Das war er! Nun wurde Snape doch nervös, als er sich so unerwartet dem Professor für Okklumentik und Legilimentik gegenüber sah, der der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass er sich an dieser Schule beworben hatte.

"Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mr Snape", lud ihn nun deFence ein und winkte ihn zu dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Gegen Skanne wirkte er beinahe gemütlich, aber Snape wusste, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Um das zu wissen, musste man sich nur die Narbe in seinem Gesicht ansehen.

Während er sich setzte, fing ein Gegenstand auf dem Schreibtisch seinen Blick. Es war ein flaches, steinernes Becken, dessen Boden in dunklem Graugrün schimmerte. Reihe um Reihe fein eingeschnittener Runen liefen um den Rand.

"Wie ich sehe, fesselt Sie unsere Neuerrungenschaft", sagte deFence, Snapes Blick folgend. "Ich habe es gerade erst auf dringendes Anraten meines Kollegen hier erworben und damit das Schulbudget für das nächste Jahr ruiniert. Wissen Sie, was das ist, Mr Snape?"

"Ein Denkarium, Sir."

"Richtig. Darf ich fragen, woher Sie das wissen? Das Verfahren ist erst in den letzten Monaten dem Dunkel der Vergangenheit wieder entrissen worden."

"Ich habe Professor Skannes Artikel in _Untiefen des Geistes_ gelesen."

"Hier haben Sie offenbar einen Anhänger, Brian", wandte sich deFence an seinen Kollegen, der an der Fensterbank lehnte und den Blick nicht von Snape nahm. "Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns beginnen. Sie haben lange genug gewartet, nehme ich an."

Er warf einen Blick in die vor ihm liegende Akte. "Mr Snape – ich sehe, dass Sie ganz hervorragende Ergebnisse hatten bei unseren Aufnahmeprüfungen! Wirklich, ich glaube, Sie liegen hier auf Platz – ja, Platz zwei, direkt hinter – nun, lassen wir das", sagte er, setzte die Brille ab und blickte wieder auf. "Nach allem, was aus Ihrer Akte hervorgeht – Hogwarts, die Akademie der Geheimen Künste – war ja auch eigentlich nichts anderes zu erwarten."

Und warum höre ich dann diese Vorbehalte in deiner Stimme?, dachte Snape alarmiert, unterdrückte den Gedanken aber sogleich wieder. In Anwesenheit eines Legilimentik-Spezialisten war es auf alle Fälle besser, sich bedeckt zu halten. In Gedanken tauchte er unter die Oberfläche eines bewegten Meeres ab, in lichtdurchflutete, stille Weiten.

"Nichtsdestotrotz –", fuhr deFence nun fort, "nichtsdestotrotz gibt es hier ein paar Punkte, die wir in unserem Gespräch unbedingt klären sollten."

Snape sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Aber gehen wir der Reihe nach vor. Eine Frage, die wir allen unseren Bewerbern stellen, lautet: Definieren Sie uns den Begriff 'Dunkle Künste'. Also Mr Snape, sagen Sie uns doch, was Sie darunter verstehen, unter der Schwarzen Magie", sagte deFence, wieder mit dieser irreführenden Gemütlichkeit, und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Das konnte er haben. Auf die Frage hatte er sich natürlich vorbereitet. "Wenn man die Magie als Wissenschaft sieht, die von einem bestehenden Netz von geheimen Beziehungen ausgeht, die zwischen allem, was existiert, bestehen – Beziehungen, die man aufdecken und verstehen muss, um Magie wirklich anwenden zu können – dann könnte man vielleicht sagen, dass sich der Schwarzmagier damit befasst, diese Beziehungen für eigene Zwecke zu manipulieren", führte Snape aus. "Er zwingt mit seiner Magie anderen Lebewesen seinen Willen auf. Er formt sich seine Welt nach seiner Vorstellung. Er nimmt sie nicht so hin, wie sie ist."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und überlegte. "Vor allem findet er sich nicht mit dem Tod ab", fuhr er dann fort. "Und er geht für seine Ziele – im Extremfall – na ja, sehr weit. Das Leben hat nicht den höchsten Wert für ihn. Er erkennt keine Macht an, die über ihm steht. Der Mächtigste ist derjenige, der sich der magischen Verbindungen am besten bedienen kann. Derjenige, der am meisten weiß. Es gibt keine Rangordnung in der Schwarzen Magie, außer der, die der Stand an Wissen und Erkenntnis schafft."

deFence und Skanne horchten auf.

"Billigen Sie das?", fragte Skanne, und erstmals hörte Snape seine Stimme, die seltsam farblos, aber scharf war.

Der Legilimentik-Professor hatte sich nicht vom Fenster wegbewegt, aber Snape konnte selbst auf die Entfernung seinem durchdringenden Blick spüren.

"Das muss ich doch nicht, Sir. Es ist einfach so."

"Mr Snape!"

"Es gibt schlechtere Kriterien für eine Rangordnung", erwiderte Snape, außerstande zu lügen. "Aber – aber ich denke, dass dennoch – der Schutz des Lebens an oberster Stelle stehen muss."

Und obwohl das tatsächlich seine Meinung war – und wie sehr, das konnten die beiden gar nicht ahnen! – war ihm nur zu bewusst, dass seine Antwort wie eine Anbiederung an das klang, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

"Lassen Sie mich auf das zurückkommen, was Sie über die Hinnahme von Schicksal und Tod gesagt haben", sagte deFence schließlich. "Gibt es denn nicht Dinge, die wir einfach hinnehmen müssen, wenn wir – geistig gesund bleiben wollen? Welche Ziele kann es geben, die es rechtfertigen, die bestehenden Verbindungen, wie Sie es so treffend formuliert haben, nach eigenem Gutdünken derart zu verbiegen?"

Snape schwieg und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er sich aus dieser Falle retten konnte. Es war egal, dass sie ihn nach einer Definition gefragt hatten – sie würden in seiner Antwort in jedem Fall eine Spiegelung seiner persönlichen Ansichten sehen. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können, anzunehmen, dass man ihn – einen Absolventen der Akademie der Geheimen Künste! – hier akzeptieren würde!

"Sicher gibt es Dinge, mit denen man sich abfinden muss", sagte er schließlich lahm. "Aber ein Schwarzer Magier wird die Grenzen nicht so schnell hinnehmen, sondern eher versuchen, sie so weit wie möglich zu verschieben. Und das Ziel könnte auch sein, Leben zu bewahren", fügte er mit einem Anflug von Trotz hinzu.

"Das ist doch eine Spitzfindigkeit, die Ihrer nicht würdig ist, Mr Snape", schaltete sich Skanne wieder ein. "Wie Sie anfangs schon selbst sagten, arbeitet die Schwarze Magie ganz wesentlich damit, den Willen anderer zu manipulieren, um eigene Ziele zu erreichen. Sie akzeptiert keine von der Natur gesetzten Grenzen und scheut nicht davor zurück, im Bedarfsfall auch widernatürliche Gräuel zu erschaffen und blutige Gewalt anzuwenden. Stimmen Sie mir darin zu?"

"Ja", antwortete Snape einfach.

"Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass Sie das nicht billigen. Aber verraten Sie uns doch, was Ihr persönliches Ziel ist. Was wollen Sie denn für Ihr Leben erreichen?", fragte deFence nicht unfreundlich.

"Wissen und Erkenntnis sammeln und dabei nicht von – von Weltanschauungen eingeschränkt werden", antwortete Snape nach einem Moment. "Lernen, nicht von meinen – Gefühlen beeinflusst zu werden. Frei sein."

"Tss –", zischte eine Frauenstimme in diesem Augenblick verächtlich, und Snape zuckte zusammen. "Frag ihn nach seiner Familie, seiner Freundin, seiner Frau, Guy!"

Erst jetzt erkannte Snape, dass die Stimme von dem Frauenporträt an der Wand neben dem Fenster kam, von dem ihn schon eine Reihe von missbilligenden Blicken getroffen hatte.

"Martha!", sagte deFence mit milder Zurechtweisung. "Bitte! Das ist ein Bewerbungsgespräch! Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Snape. Meine Frau kann es gelegentlich nicht lassen, in meine Gespräche einzugreifen. Wie Sie Ihr Privatleben planen, geht uns nun wirklich nichts an."

Obwohl Skanne diese Meinung nicht so ganz zu teilen schien, schwieg er.

deFence blätterte nun wieder in der Akte. "Ich sehe hier in Ihren Zeugnissen vor allem durchgehend hervorragende Noten im Fach Zaubertränke, Mr Snape. Wieso wollen Sie sich nicht auf diesem Gebiet weiterbilden? In unserer Ausbildung hier nimmt das Fach leider nur eine untergeordnete Stellung ein, da wäre Ihr offensichtliches Talent verschwendet."

"Es _ist_ ein untergeordnetes Fach, Sir", sagte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Professor Skanne sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er dann.

"Mich interessieren die Dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung dagegen. Für dieses Gebiet können Zaubertränke hervorragende Hilfsmittel bereitstellen – aber das ist es dann auch. Eine Hilfswissenschaft, weiter nichts", schloss er mit einem Hauch von Verachtung in der Stimme, der beiden Professoren nicht entging.

"Wie schade, dass Sie das so sehen, Mr Snape", sagte Professor deFence. "Zumal Ihnen Ihr Lehrer von Hogwarts nicht nur große Begabung, sondern auch Begeisterung und hingebungsvolles Interesse – ja, so steht es hier wirklich – bescheinigt. Horace Slughorn ist ja für seine etwas pathetische Ausdrucksweise bekannt, aber auch für seinen scharfen Blick für Talente."

"Beschreiben Sie uns doch einmal, worin für Sie die Faszination dieses Faches lag", verlangte Professor Skanne und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an.

Der konnte inzwischen seine Ungeduld und seinen Unmut nur noch mit Mühe zügeln. Was sollte das alles? Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Etwas an der stillen, unsichtbaren Gefährlichkeit und Kostbarkeit von Zaubertränken hatte ihn immer schon angesprochen, schon als Kind. Aus Kräutern und zahlreichen anderen Zutaten die Essenz herauszufiltern, ihren Nutzen und Zweck zu erkennen und zugleich, womit sie jeweils zu noch größerer, intensiverer Wirkung zu bringen sein könnte; der geringe Unterschied in der Dosierung, der aus ein und demselben Trank Heilmittel oder tödliches Gift machen konnte – all das brachte eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen.

"Es gibt so viele Einzelheiten zu wissen auf diesem Gebiet", begann er schließlich zögernd. "Und doch muss man den Überblick wahren. Man muss präzise und doch flexibel sein. Sie müssen exakt messen und berechnen können, und trotzdem Phantasie haben, um neue Zusammenstellungen hinzukriegen – zumindest, wenn Sie nicht einfach nur nachkochen wollen, was schon in den Büchern steht. Und dann ist diese Nähe zwischen Heilmittel und Gift faszinierend – dass in einer Sache beides liegen kann, Hilfe und Gefahr – diese scheinbar verschwimmende Grenze zwischen beidem – da kann man sich nicht auf irgendein Ungefähr rausreden, da muss man genau sein und genau Bescheid wissen … Und mit den entsprechenden Zutaten und dem richtigen Gespür können Sie praktisch alles in der Welt in eine Flasche destillieren – Erfolg und Versagen, Freude und Qual, Liebe und Hass – Leben und Tod!"

Er brach ab. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die beiden darin bestärken, einen zukünftigen Tränkemeister in ihm zu sehen!

"Das haben Sie sehr schön gesagt, Mr Snape", sagte deFence schließlich. "Aber es sollen nun mal die Dunklen Künste sein, nicht wahr? Also, dann erklären Sie uns doch mal, warum! Warum wollen Sie hier studieren? Ich sehe in Ihren Unterlagen, dass Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts an der Akademie der Geheimen Künste studiert haben, und zwar offensichtlich mit großem Erfolg", fuhr er mit einem Stirnrunzeln fort. "Ich brauche Ihnen sicher nicht zu sagen, dass wir Bewerber mit einer solchen – äh – Vorbildung außerordentlich selten hier sehen. Es dürfte Ihnen ja bekannt sein, wie umstritten die Akademie ist. Aber was können wir Ihnen denn hier bieten, das Sie dort nicht gefunden haben? Nach allem, was ich bisher über Malfoys Schule gehört habe, besteht doch dort kein Mangel an qualifiziertem Unterricht!"

"Es ist – es ist die Okklumentik, Sir", antwortete Snape schließlich mit einem Seitenblick zu Skanne. "An der Akademie wird sie nicht gelehrt."

Skanne und deFence wechselten einen Blick.

"Und ich finde, dass dieses Fach unbedingt zu einer Ausbildung in den Dunklen Künsten oder der Verteidigung gegen sie dazu gehört!", fuhr Snape in beinahe verzweifeltem Ton fort. "Wer nicht lernt, wie er seine Gedanken verschließen und seine Gefühle beiseite lassen kann, der wird nie ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet werden können."

"Da gebe ich Ihnen zwar Recht, Mr Snape. Aber ich muss Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass auch an dieser Schule der Unterricht in Okklumentik und Legilimentik einem kleinen Kreis von ausgewählten Studenten vorbehalten ist", sagte Professor Skanne. "Und ebenso wie im Fach Magische Waffen ist auch dafür eine umfassende Prüfung unerlässliche Zugangsbedingung. Eine Prüfung, die auch Ihre Persönlichkeit und Ihre Motivation umfasst."

"Aber immerhin _kann_ man das hier studieren!", sagte Snape mit einer Hartnäckigkeit, die auch in seinen eigenen Ohren kindisch klang. Er sah seine Felle davonschwimmen und fühlte sich zunehmend erschöpft. Nahm dieses blöde Gespräch denn nie ein Ende? Was wollten die eigentlich noch von ihm? Wenn sie ihn nicht nehmen wollten, sollten sie es doch einfach sagen und ihn gehen lassen!

"Richtig", sagte Skanne, ohne seinen durchdringenden Blick von Snape zu wenden, auf dessen Stirn inzwischen der Schweiß stand. "Die Möglichkeit besteht jedenfalls. Vielleicht sollten Sie als erfolgreicher Absolvent einmal anregen, dass dieses Fach auch in den Fächerkanon Ihrer Akademie aufgenommen wird."

"Ich fürchte, darauf habe ich keinerlei Einfluss", erwiderte Snape glatt.

Dann breitete sich ein angespanntes Schweigen im Raum aus. deFence allerdings blätterte in Seelenruhe durch Snapes Akte und machte sich hier und da eine Notiz. Das Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims war ungewöhnlich laut, und immer wieder hörte man den Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben peitschen.

Snape hielt den Blick unverwandt auf die Runen des Denkariums gerichtet. Er versuchte, gelassen zu erscheinen, aber er fühlte, dass ihm das nicht besonders gut gelang.

"Vielen Dank, Mr Snape. Das war sehr aufschlussreich." sagte deFence schließlich und kritzelte noch eine letzte Notiz auf seinen Bogen. Dann sah er auf und blickte in Snapes bleiches Gesicht. "Ich entnehme Ihren Unterlagen, dass Sie kürzlich innerhalb eines knappen Jahres beide Eltern verloren haben –"

"Ich weiß nicht, was –", wollte Snape auffahren, der jetzt endgültig genug hatte.

Aber Skanne unterbrach ihn. "Sie werden gleich verstehen, Mr Snape", sagte er ruhig.

"Ihre Noten sind hervorragend. Aber ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Sie im Augenblick – nun, unter einem starken Druck stehen, wenn Sie erlauben, dass ich das so formuliere."

Snapes blitzenden Augen war nur zu deutlich anzusehen, dass er das keineswegs erlaubte.

"Sie verstehen, dass ich das nicht für die beste Ausgangssituation halte, um ein Studium an dieser Schule zu beginnen. Darüber hinaus bin ich mir aber auch nicht sicher, ob ich Ihre geistige Haltung billigen kann, Mr Snape. Keine Bindungen, keine Gefühle, keine Grenzen – nur Wissen und Erkenntnis – ich weiß nicht, ob das die Lebensziele eines ausgeglichenen Charakters sind. Und wir achten hier sehr darauf, uns auch ein Bild von der Persönlichkeit der Bewerber zu machen. In einem Fach wie diesem begegnen wir manchem faulen Apfel.

So sehr ich es bedauere, jemanden von Ihren zweifellos großen Talenten und Begabungen abweisen zu müssen, muss ich Ihnen doch nahe legen, Ihre Ziele und Beweggründe noch einmal gründlich zu überdenken. Nehmen Sie sich ein weiteres Jahr zur – äh, nun zur Reifung, Mr Snape, und bewerben Sie sich dann noch einmal. Möglicherweise können wir Ihnen dann einen positiveren Bescheid geben, als uns das heute leider möglich ist."

_Fauler Apfel_, ging es Snape durch den Kopf, während er aufstand und sich mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Kichern.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Mr Snape", sagte deFence unverbindlich. "Bitte sagen Sie Berta im Sekretariat Bescheid, dass ich nun Zeit für Miss – äh –", er warf einen Blick auf die nächste Akte im Stapel, "Miss Greenwood habe."

Professor Skanne sah bereits wieder aus dem Fenster, als sei Snape schon Vergangenheit für ihn. Was vermutlich auch der Fall war.

Snape verließ das Büro und schloss die Tür leise und sorgfältig hinter sich. Sein Herz schlug dumpf und hart und in demselben Rhythmus wie der plötzliche Schmerz hinter seinem rechten Auge.

Hätte doch frühstücken sollen, dachte er zusammenhanglos. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rieb er sich den linken Unterarm, eine weitere Quelle plötzlich aufkommenden, dumpfen Schmerzes.

Weiter vorn im Gang wurde eben die Bürotür geöffnet, und ein junger Mann trat hinaus. Den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt, ging er Sekunden später an Snape vorbei, ohne ihn zu sehen, als sei er unsichtbar.

Aber Snape war froh, dass der andere ihn nicht beachtete, denn er selbst hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Er musste schon länger hier studieren, denn unter den Bewerbern war er nicht gewesen. Remus Lupin! Einen Werwolf hatten sie also zugelassen!

Jäh aufbrandende Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht. In diesem Moment hätte er am liebsten den Zauberstab gezückt und diese ganze verdammte Schule verflucht. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand er vor der Sekretariatstür, die Hand schon an der Klinke, und versuchte sich zu fassen, als er hinter sich seinen Namen rufen hörte.

"Hallo! Severus! Bist du das wirklich?"

Lupin hatte ihn also doch noch bemerkt! Er riss die Tür auf und betrat das Sekretariat, inständig hoffend, dass sein ehemaliger Mitschüler ihm nicht folgen würde.

"– und dann müsste ich natürlich auch noch wissen, was für eine Kleiderordnung Sie hier haben, damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann!", sagte der aufgeregte Mann am Tresen der Sekretärin. "Gerade in dieser Hinsicht zeigt sich doch, ob man ein – nun, ein Weltbürger ist oder nur ein grober Klotz, nicht wahr!"

Und Lockhart ließ ein albernes Kichern hören, für das Snape ihn am liebsten in den Hintern getreten hätte. Stattdessen ging er mit linkischen Schritten auf die beiden zu und sagte mit verkniffenem Gesicht: "Professor deFence will jetzt eine Miss Greenwood sprechen."

"Danke. Also, Mr Lockhart, hier habe ich eine Checkliste für unsere neuen Studenten, ich bin sicher, Sie finden darin alles Wichtige und sogar das ein oder andere nicht so Wichtige." Damit stand Berta McPherson auf und ging um den Tresen herum zur Tür. Snape folgte ihr ohne nachzudenken und wäre beinahe in sie hineingerannt, als sie draußen stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umwandte.

"Mr Snape – Sie können hier nicht einfach rausgehen! Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

Er sah sie an und dachte nur, sie weiß es schon, sie weiß, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe – vielleicht wusste sie das ja sogar schon vorhin, als ich ankam –

"Sie können von hier nicht apparieren!", sagte sie nicht unfreundlich.

"Ach so", sagte er. Für einen Moment hatte er das wirklich vergessen.

"Sie sollten den Kamin benutzen", sagte sie. "Das ist hier so üblich."

Also ging er zurück ins Büro, wo Lockhart seine Checkliste studierte, und blieb mit stumpfem Blick vor dem Kamin stehen.

"Flohpulver finden Sie auf dem Sims. Da, in der Schale", ertönte Lockharts wohlmodulierte Stimme hinter ihm. "Machen Sie sich nicht so viel draus. Es sind bisher nur zehn von uns angenommen worden. Und angeblich werden es nie mehr als zwölf."

Snape griff nach der Schale mit dem Pulver und überlegte noch einmal, ob er diesem unerträglichen Idioten nicht doch etwas anhexen konnte, ein Schielen vielleicht oder ein kleines Schluckauf-Problem oder besser noch einen sehr bewährten Rülps-Fluch –

Was sollte es. Aus dem Alter war er schließlich doch heraus. Stattdessen nahm er ein wenig Flohpulver, warf es in die knisternden Flammen und trat hinein, sobald sie sich grün färbten.

Er verschwand, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

"Manchester, Hauptbahnhof, Tiefstation", murmelte er, und kam nach endlosem Wirbel in der notdürftig erleuchteten Bahnstation an, wo es einen geheimen, extra eingerichteten Ausgang des Flohnetzwerks gab, wie in den meisten Hauptbahnhöfen.

Er brauchte jetzt das Gewimmel der Stadt um sich; die Stille seines Arbeitszimmers hätte ihn verrückt gemacht. Als er die Treppen hinauf an die Oberfläche gestiegen war, schlug es eben ein Uhr. Mittagszeit.

Das helle Licht blendete seine brennenden Augen, und die scharfe Kälte des Oktobertages traf seine Lungen wie ein Schock. Überall Menschen. Sie eilten zum Bahnhof oder vom ihm weg, standen an den Imbissbuden an, um einen Hamburger für ein hastiges Mittagessen zu bekommen. Viele waren schon wieder auf dem Rückweg in ihre Büros.

Snape war entschlossen, jetzt weder über das nachzudenken, was eben geschehen war, noch darüber, was es für sein weiteres Leben bedeutete.

Er blieb eine Weile vor dem Bahnhof stehen und tat so, als lese er die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen. Irgendwo hier gab es auch einen verborgenen Kasten, an dem man den _Prophet_ bekommen konnte. Richtig, da drüben in der Nische zwischen Buchladen und Kiosk. Der Kasten sah für die Muggel aus wie ein Mülleimer – wie ein _geschlossener_ Mülleimer, aber rätselhafterweise fand man trotzdem nicht selten Bananenschalen, leere Getränkedosen oder ketchupverschmiertes Papier auf den Seiten der Zeitungen, die man hier entnehmen konnte.

Egal, besser als nichts. Snape tippte den Mülleimer unauffällig mit dem Zauberstab an, warf ein Geldstück in die schmale Öffnung des Deckels und zog eine Zeitung aus der daraufhin sichtbar werdenden Klappe.

PURGE NEUER ZAUBEREIMINISTER! verkündete die Schlagzeile in Balkenformat.

Richtig, gestern Abend war der neue Minister ernannt worden. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können! Und Purge hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft. Nicht, dass Snape das ernsthaft bezweifelt hätte, er wusste ja, wer dahinter stand.

Eine Frau mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm und einem schweren Koffer in der Hand ging an ihm vorbei in den Bahnhof hinein. Sie streifte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick. Oder nein, wohl eher seine Zeitung. Er wusste nicht genau, was sie da eigentlich sehen mochte. Auf jeden Fall zerrte er den Umhang von seinen Schultern, knüllte ihn zusammen und stopfte ihn in die schwarze Mappe, die er trug. Jetzt sah er aus wie irgendeiner dieser Muggel hier. Dann versuchte er, sich auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren.

_"Der Minister, der kein Hehl daraus macht, dass er den Ideen der Erneuerungsbewegung um Trudy Nott nahe steht, betont, dass es nicht um die Ausgrenzung einer bestimmten, sicherlich bedauernswerten Gruppe der Zauberergemeinschaft gehe und noch viel weniger um deren Diffamierung. Er distanziert sich ausdrücklich von den radikalen Parolen der Todesser, hofft aber, durch seine Arbeit auch diejenigen in unserer Gemeinschaft zu erreichen, die sich aus Verbitterung über die bestehenden Verhältnisse den Radikalen angeschlossen haben. Es dürfe jedoch nicht sein, dass eine kleine Gruppe versuche, die Schicksalswende mit Gewalt durchzusetzen."_

las Snape, und ein sarkastisches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.  
Während er versuchte, auch die Zeitung in seine Mappe zu stopfen, fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein, das er vergessen hatte.

Malfoy! Heute Abend ist dieser Empfang, den er für Purge gibt! Da muss ich auch noch hin!

Langsam ging er weiter, über die Straßen in das Gewühl der Stadt hinein.

Er hatte sogar eine förmliche Einladung bekommen, mit dem goldgeprägten Wappen der Malfoys oben auf dem mattgrauen Briefbogen. Verdammt! Diese Einladung war zugleich der Portschlüssel, mit dem er zur angegebenen Zeit auf _Nobilitas_ ankommen konnte! Und er war ziemlich sicher, dass die Einladung irgendwo auf seinem Schreibtisch zuhause lag! Lucius hasste ungebetene Besucher und hatte deshalb einen Anti-Apparitionsschutz über sein gesamtes Anwesen gelegt.

Snape blieb in einem ganzen Pulk von Leuten an einer Ampel stehen, kramte kurz entschlossen seinen Umhang aus der Mappe hervor und durchsuchte hastig alle Taschen.

"He, Alter! Es ist grün! Geh oder mach Platz!", pöbelten ihn ein paar Schuljungen an, und wieder fühlte er heiße Wut über sich zusammenschlagen, als sie ihn im Vorbeigehen anrempelten.

Ich muss unbedingt was essen, dachte er.

Gerade als die Ampel wieder auf Rot umsprang, ertasteten seine Finger das feste Papier eines länglichen Umschlags. Er hatte die Einladung doch bei sich!

Empfänge auf _Nobilitas _begannen immer um achtzehn Uhr dreißig, und dieser war keine Ausnahme. Wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass Lucius, den bekannten Vorlieben des neuen Ministers schmeichelnd, für den Abend nach dem Dinner einen Ball geplant hatte.

Snape seufzte. Hoffentlich konnte er sich nach dem Essen verdrücken.

Wieder fühlte er ein leises Brennen an seinem linken Unterarm, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Die Ampel war wieder grün, und er ging los.

Bis zum Abend war noch eine Menge Zeit. Zeit zum Gehen. Zeit, sich den Ärger von der Seele zu laufen und zu dem Zustand unangreifbarer Gleichgültigkeit zurückzufinden, auf dessen Erhaltung er seit langem den Großteil seiner Kräfte konzentrierte.

Durch die belebten Straßen einer Großstadt zu gehen, den Blick über alles gleiten, aber nirgends verweilen zu lassen, bis die Gesichter und Häuser und Schaufenster zu einer einzigen summenden Masse verschmolzen – zu gehen, bis der Rhythmus der Schritte den Kopf in diesen Zustand schwebender Leere versetzte, in dem man nicht einmal die Erschöpfung mehr spürte, sondern nur immer weitergehen wollte – das war in den letzten Monaten ganz allmählich zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung geworden.

Im Juni hatte er den Abschluss an der Akademie der Geheimen Künste gemacht. Das dreijährige Studium dort war genau besehen eine Farce, zumindest für jemanden mit seinem Vorwissen. Leider hatte er zu spät kapiert, worum es da wirklich ging. Geheime Künste – unter diesem beschönigenden Titel verkaufte Malfoy dort eine Populärversion schwarzmagischen Wissens, die wohlweislich nur an der Oberfläche dieser ausufernden und abgründigen Materie kratzte, so wie die ganze Akademie überhaupt nur dem Zweck diente, das Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten – und die Leute, die sich damit befassten! – gesellschaftsfähig zu machen.

Seit dem Abschluss dort fehlte seinem Leben auch der letzte Anschein einer äußeren Ordnung. Eine Weile hatte ihn das Ziel, an der Schule für Verteidigung angenommen zu werden, noch dazu gebracht, sich mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit und Systematik Wissen anzueignen. Aber schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass er über die Anforderungen der Aufnahmeprüfungen dort längst hinaus war.

Seit_ er_ im Juli für unbestimmte Zeit das Land verlassen hatte – vermutlich damit niemand Fenwicks Rücktritt und Purges Aufstieg mit ihm in Verbindung brachte – brauchte man auch nicht mehr ständig damit zu rechnen, zu ihm gerufen zu werden, und Snape, der so viel müder war, als er es ahnte, dachte einfach nicht mehr an ihn. Er war wie jemand, der eine tödliche Krankheit in sich trägt und sich irgendwann so weit mit ihr arrangiert hat, dass er nicht mehr daran denkt, obwohl sie doch seine ganze Realität bestimmt.

Stattdessen vergrub er sich in Büchern über Okklumentik und experimentierte mit Tränken, die exotische Qualen versprachen und seinem dunklen Herrn gefallen würden. Und nebenher mischte er allerlei Mittel und Mittelchen gegen diverse Leiden zusammen, die er dann an Herbinger, den Apotheker in der Winkelgasse, verkaufte.

Er erfand malerische Namen für die Flüssigkeiten, die er in Flakons aufbewahrte, die man in der Winkelgasse für ein paar Sickel das Dutzend kaufen konnte. Es gefiel ihm, diese Produkte höchster Tränkekunst in solchem Billigkram zu verwahren.

Und dann, wenn immer noch so erdrückend viel von Tag und Nacht übrig war, wenn die Stille seines Hauses immer schwerer auf ihm zu lasten begann und in den Leerlauf seines unbeschäftigten Verstandes die Stimmen wieder einbrechen wollten, dann zog er einfach los und ging ziellos durch die Straßen der Stadt, stundenlang, manchmal ganze Tage und Nächte hindurch.

Er legte sich keine Rechenschaft darüber ab, wie sein Leben aussah. Er sah nicht in den Spiegel, aus dem ihm ein ziemlich verstörtes Gesicht entgegengeblickt hätte. Vage war ihm bewusst, dass etwas mit ihm und seinem Leben geschehen war, aber er fragte nicht danach.

Das war gut, weil das Wissen dann auch nicht in seinen Gedanken zu erkennen sein würde. Eine der ersten Regeln der Okklumentik besagte, dass man am besten gar keine Gedanken _haben_ sollte, die man verbergen müsse –

Eine scheinbare Binsenweisheit, hinter der aber eine fundamentale Wahrheit von sublimer Verschlagenheit steckte. Nicht zu wissen, was man nicht wissen durfte, nicht zu denken, was man nicht denken durfte – das bedeutete, niemals lügen zu müssen.

Und es ist immer die Lüge, die einen verrät.

Aber so dachte Snape nur in den seltener werdenden Stunden, in denen er noch ein Interesse für die Dinge seines Lebens aufbringen konnte.

Er gestand es sich nicht ein, aber er war auf der Flucht. Er floh vor den Bildern und Stimmen in seinem Kopf, seit er in jener Dezembernacht vor bald einem Jahr endlich begriffen hatte, wem er da wirklich diente und was dabei aus ihm geworden war. Im Gehen waren die Erinnerungen irgendwie zu ertragen, beinahe so, als wären es nicht ganz seine eigenen.

London, wo er damals einen Toten zurückgelassen hatte, der mit durchschnittener Kehle im Schnee liegen geblieben war. Und daneben, auf einer Mülltonne, ein Packen Bücher – nie konnte Snape das vergessen: Wie dieser Schwächling im Angesicht seines Todes noch die Bücher so pingelig abgelegt hatte – das hatte irgendwie Stil gehabt, eine Haltung, die Snape ihm nicht zugetraut hätte.

Die Bücher hatten zwar Regulus Blacks Interessen verkündet. Der Muggel-Polizei, die ihn gefunden hatte, waren die seltsamen Werke über Zauberer-Genealogie und Wappenkunde aber keine Hilfe gewesen.

Der Mordfall galt bis heute als ungeklärt. Es war keine Waffe gefunden worden, und der Schnitt durch die Kehle des Mannes schien auch mit keiner bekannten Waffe ausgeführt worden zu sein.

Richtig, denn von Zauberstäben wussten die Muggel nichts. Und wenn die magischen Brigaden auch erkannten, was den jungen Black getötet hatte, so fehlte ihnen doch vom Täter jede Spur. Nachdem sie das Dunkle Mal auf dem Unterarm der Leiche entdeckt hatten, schien ihnen das auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Todesser brachten auch andere Todesser um, so war das nun mal. Seinen trauernden Eltern hatten sie das natürlich nicht mit dieser Deutlichkeit ins Gesicht gesagt.

Snape, der mit gleichmäßigen Schritten durch die Straßen von Manchester ging, ließ die Erinnerung an Regulus Black hinter sich zurück und verschloss seinen Geist mit Gewalt vor jener anderen Szene, die ihn verfolgte und die er – sollte er je in den Besitz eines Denkariums gelangen – auf jeden Fall schnellstens darin ablegen würde.

Während sich über ihm am bisher klaren Herbsthimmel Wolken zusammenzogen, versuchte er, die Entscheidung, die vorhin über sein Leben gefallen war, mit Gelassenheit hinzunehmen.

Wie hatte er auch hoffen können, dass es da einen Ausweg geben könnte? Er gehörte Lord Voldemort, auf Gedeih und Verderb.


	3. Nobilitas

**Erster Teil: Tag der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 3**

**Nobilitas**

"Er ist wieder hier, oder? Es stand sogar in der Zeitung, dass er zurück ist! Er ist hier – unten in den Gewölben – sag es mir!", rief Narcissa Malfoy in zunehmender Panik.

"Ja, vermutlich ist er unten. Das muss dich doch gar nicht interessieren. Hör endlich auf, dich so aufzuführen", erwiderte ihr Mann kühl. Er verfolgte ihre fahrigen Bewegungen mit wachsender Ungeduld. "Er ist rehabilitiert! Sie mussten im Mai alle Anschuldigungen gegen ihn fallen lassen!"

Lucius Malfoy stand in der Tür zum Ankleidezimmer seiner Frau, die vor dem Frisiertisch saß und versuchte, ihr langes, honigblondes Haar aufzustecken.

"Das ist es ja, was mir Angst macht", murmelte Narcissa. "Es wird etwas passieren, Lucius! Ich spüre es ganz deutlich! Diesmal wird er nicht davonkommen. Und dann reißt er uns alle mit ins Verderben!"

"Bist du jetzt unter die Seherinnen gegangen?", fragte Malfoy mit dem leisen Hohn, der sich immer schnell in seinen Ton Narcissa gegenüber einschlich. "Die Wahrheit ist, dass er es geschafft hat. Purge ist seine Marionette und weiß es nicht einmal. Das halbe Ministerium arbeitet für ihn. Die Strafverfolgung musste die Anklage gegen ihn fallen lassen, obwohl die meisten dort nicht ernsthaft daran zweifeln konnten, wer er eigentlich ist. Kurz gesagt: Er ist gesellschaftsfähig."

Malfoy stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat mit ein paar energischen Schritten hinter den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß.

"In Kürze wird er die Macht ganz offen in der Hand haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht sogar unter seinem richtigen Namen. Die Leute werden ihm zujubeln, wenn er Purge seine Hilfe gegen den Terror der Todesser anbietet." Malfoy lachte leise, aber seine Augen blieben eisig. "Und wir, meine Liebe – _wir_ gehören zu seinen treuesten Leuten."

"Warum muss er dann hier leben? Warum kauft er sich nicht ein eigenes Haus?", fragte sie heftig. "Lucius, versteh doch – Draco – Draco hat schon wieder Fieber – und dann – dann ist _er_ auch noch im Haus – ich habe solche Angst!"

Die mit kleinen Perlen verzierten Haarnadeln entfielen ihren hilflosen Händen, die sie vor ihr Gesicht schlug. Über die schlanken, weißen Finger hinweg sah sie in den Spiegel, genau hinein in ihre eigenen entsetzten Augen.

"Ich bitte dich, Narcissa! Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen! Was soll nur immer dieses Theater um Draco? Warum musst du jedes Mal hysterisch werden, wenn er nur einmal hustet?"

Im Spiegel begegneten sich ihre Augen, Lucius' kühle graue Augen, in denen man unmöglich lesen konnte, und Narcissas, die denselben blassblauen Ton hatten wie das Abendkleid, das sie trug.

Er legte seine Hände um ihre nackten Schultern, so fest, dass sie zusammenfuhr. "Ich will, dass du heute Abend eine strahlende Gastgeberin bist, Narcissa!", sagte er ruhig und bestimmt. "Es ist auf jeden Fall nützlich, wenn Purge eine gute Meinung von uns hat."

"Ach – Purge!", schnaubte sie verächtlich und mühte sich noch einmal mit dem Kamm ab. "Ich dachte, ihr hättet ihn erst an die Macht gebracht? Was kann er noch wollen?"

"Lass diese Dinge, davon verstehst du nichts. Es reicht, wenn du höflich bist und lächelst", sagte er mit einem winzigen Lächeln um den wohlgeformten Mund. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Schultern zu ihren Brüsten, wo sie verharrten.

"Bitte, lass das", sagte sie schwach und wandte den Blick von seinen Augen, in denen sie jenes Flackern gesehen hatte, das sie jetzt nicht sehen wollte.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und gab ihre Brüste frei. "Warum schon wieder dieses langweilige Hellblau?", fragte er heftig und offensichtlich bemüht, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Es – es passt zu meinen Augen. Das hast du selbst gesagt", antwortete sie schüchtern.

"Ach, Unsinn!" Er hatte auf einmal den Zauberstab in der Hand und berührte damit ihr Kleid. Es wechselte die Farbe zu einem dramatischen Tiefrot, bei dessen Anblick sie förmlich zusammenzuckte.

"Trag die Rubine", sagte er. "Und jetzt mach dein Haar oder lass Tessie das machen! Nimm die Haarnadeln mit den Rubinsplittern, diese Perlen da passen nicht zum Kleid!"

Gehorsam suchte sie in dem aufgeklappten Kästchen auf dem Frisiertisch nach den gewünschten Nadeln und versuchte dann mit zitternden Händen noch einmal, die langen Strähnen aufzustecken. Lucius Malfoy verfolgte ihre Bemühungen mit kritischem Blick. Sein eigenes, silberblondes Haar war kaum kürzer als ihres. Er trug es völlig glatt in einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengefasst, den ein breites Band aus schwarzem Samt hielt.

"Lucius – diese Farbe – ich kann das unmöglich tragen –"

"Natürlich kannst du", sagte er kalt, und dann nahm er ihr mit einem ungeduldigen Schnauben den Kamm aus der Hand. "Hör schon auf. So wird das nie was." Mit der anderen Hand griff er in das honigfarbene Haar und begann es mit geübten Strichen auszukämmen und zu teilen.

Sie schloss die Augen und überließ sich mit zitternden Lippen seinen harten Griffen. Seine Hände waren erstaunlich geschickt darin, und in wenigen Minuten hatte er ihr Haar ebenso kunstvoll aufgesteckt, wie Tessie das gemacht hätte. Vielleicht besser.

Narcissa öffnete die Augen wieder. Er begutachtete sein Werk, ohne dass sein Blick weicher wurde.

"Ich mache mir so große Sorgen", wagte sie noch einmal leise mit dem anzufangen, was sie so sehr beschäftigte. "Bist du sicher – _ganz_ sicher, dass – dass Draco keine Gefahr droht?" Sie flüsterte es beinahe und suchte flehend seinen Blick im Spiegel.

"Schluss jetzt", zischte er. "Schlag dir diesen Unsinn endlich aus dem Kopf! Solche Fragen – solche _Gedanken_ sind es, mit denen du ihn in Gefahr bringen kannst! Zum letzten Mal, ich will, dass du aufhörst, davon zu reden. Daran auch nur zu denken! Ist das jetzt endlich klar?" Seine Hände hatten wieder ihre Schultern gepackt.

"Ja", sagte sie leise. "Du tust mir weh!"

"Ich dachte, das ist genau das, was du magst!", erwiderte er, mehr ärgerlich als spöttisch.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der nur angelehnten Tür.

"Ja?", rief er herrisch, und Tessie, die Dienerin seiner Frau, erschien im Türspalt.

"Sir, es ist schon ein Gast eingetroffen!", sagte sie schüchtern und blickte dabei zu Boden.

"_Ein Gast_? Was soll das? Wer ist es? Lernst du eigentlich irgendwann einmal richtiges Benehmen?", fuhr er auf.

"Verzeihung, Sir. Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie. "Es ist Mr Snape, Sir."

"Na also, du weißt es doch! Ungewöhnlich, dass er so früh ist."

"Oh, Severus!", rief Narcissa und stand heftig auf. "Er kann nach Draco sehen! Bitte, Lucius, lass ihn nach ihm sehen! Das letzte Mal hat er ihm auch geholfen!"

Er musterte seine Frau entnervt. Das dunkelrote Kleid stand ihr wunderbar, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass sie sich selbst nie so sehen würde, wie er sie sah. Leider war sie eine ziemlich dumme Gans.

"Meinetwegen, geh ihm auch noch auf die Nerven", sagte er. "Vielleicht kannst du dich danach dann endlich auf deine Rolle als Gastgeberin konzentrieren!"

"Danke, Lucius!", sagte sie aus tiefstem Herzen und wollte an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer gehen. Er packte sie am Handgelenk.

"Kein Gerede in seiner Gegenwart!", zischte er drohend. "Und dafür bist du mir was schuldig. Vergiss das nicht."

Sie sah ihn an, und da war das Flackern wieder in seinen Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte, du bist heute Nacht – weg", murmelte sie.

"Richtig", erwiderte er kalt. "Also erwarte mich morgen früh."

"Hallo, ihr beiden!", ertönte da eine weitere Stimme von der Tür her. "Störe ich?"

Eine hoch gewachsene Frau war eingetreten, ohne die Dienerin zu beachten, und sah mit einem mutwilligen Funkeln in den Augen Narcissa an, die eben hinaushasten wollte und nun innehielt.

"Bella!", rief sie, nicht wirklich erfreut. "Nein, du störst nicht. Ich wollte gerade hinunter in den Salon."

"Das ist ein schönes Kleid, Cissy! Wurde auch Zeit, dass du dich mal vom Babyblau verabschiedest", sagte Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihre Schwester aufmerksam musterte und dann einen weiteren funkelnden Blick zu ihrem Schwager hinüberschoss, der immer noch mit einem etwas missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Frisiertisch stand. "War vermutlich deine Idee, Lucius, oder?"

Alles an Bellatrix funkelte: Ihre Augen, ihr glänzend schwarzes Haar, das im Nacken zu einem schweren Knoten zusammengefasst und mit dunklen Steinen geschmückt war; das schmale, mokkabraune Kleid, dessen brokatartiges Oberteil mit Steinchen von der gleichen Art bestickt war.

Lucius vermied es, seine Schwägerin anzusehen, was Narcissa nicht entging. Sie selbst konnte den Blick nur schwer von ihr wenden. Bellatrix war schön auf eine Weise, wie sie selbst es nie sein würde. Allein wie der zarte Spitzensaum, eine Nuance dunkler als das Kleid selbst, sich am Rand des großzügigen Ausschnitts an ihre Brust schmiegte – daneben wirkten Narcissas nackte Schultern und die stark hervortretenden Schlüsselbeine wie kühler Stein, den man in einen prachtvollen Stoff gehüllt hatte.

"Im Salon wartet schon dein Schützling auf dich, Lucius", sagte Bellatrix nun. "Er sieht übrigens ganz schön heruntergekommen aus. Vermutlich war's der Hunger, der ihn so früh hierher getrieben hat."

"Ich nehme an, du sprichst von Snape?", sagte Lucius abweisend.

"Ich wollte gerade hinuntergehen", sagte Narcissa. "Ich muss sowieso nachsehen, ob die Leute alles ordentlich gemacht haben."

"Gar nicht so leicht mit diesen Dienern, was? Ich finde ja immer noch, dass Hauselfen einfach viel lenkbarer sind", sagte Bellatrix. "Aber ich kann dich beruhigen – alles, was ich gesehen habe, war absolut perfekt. Wie immer. Bis auf den kleinen Hungerleider. Bring ihm am besten ein paar ausrangierte Sachen von Lucius mit, Schwesterchen!"

Narcissa murmelte zerstreut etwas und verließ endlich den Raum.

"Was hat sie denn?", fragte Bellatrix mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Lucius sah sie verdrießlich an. "Das Übliche. Der Kleine kränkelt mal wieder."

Er verließ das Ankleidezimmer seiner Frau, und Bellatrix folgte ihm hinaus auf den langen, überbreiten Flur, den zahlreiche Porträts verstorbener Malfoys zierten.

"Und? Warst du schon bei ihm?", fragte Malfoy ein wenig ungeduldig.

"Ja. Natürlich", erwiderte sie, und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. "Er arbeitet noch. Später wird er auch heraufkommen. Zum Dinner nicht, leider. Obwohl das eigentlich _sein_ Abend ist, oder?"

"Wir wollen unsere Gäste nicht überfordern, Bellatrix", erwiderte Lucius mit einem kühlen Lächeln.

oooOooo

Lucius Malfoy hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters einen ausgedehnten Gutssitz in Wiltshire geerbt, wo inmitten wunderschöner Gartenanlagen das alte Herrenhaus Nobilitas stand. Dieses teilte nicht das Schicksal so vieler großer Güter in Muggelhand, deren Eigentümer die alte Pracht nur aufrechterhalten konnten, indem sie ihren Besitz den Scharen schaulustiger Touristen öffneten. Für so etwas hatte Malfoy nur ein verächtliches Schulterzucken übrig.

Hohe geschmiedete Zäune, Mauern und Hecken schirmten seinen Grund und Boden gegen neugierige Augen ab, der zusätzlich durch eine ganze Reihe von verschiedenen Eindringlingszaubern geschützt war. Ein eigener Wachtrupp verhinderte, dass ungeladene Gäste seine Ländereien betraten.

Er hatte Gründe, sein Heim so sorgfältig abzuschirmen.

Und wenn er, wie es mehrmals im Jahr vorkam, exklusive Gesellschaften gab, war auch dies kein Anlass, die bizarr verschnörkelten Schmiedegitter der Tore zu öffnen. Malfoy gab mit seinen Einladungen üblicherweise spezielle Portschlüssel aus, denn da er es selbst bei seinen Freunden nicht schätzte, wenn sie uneingeladen bei ihm apparierten, hatte er seinen Besitz zusätzlich mit einem Anti-Apparitionszauber belegt.

Gute anderthalb Kilometer hinter diesen Gittertoren öffnete sich der Weg zwischen hohen Ulmen endlich zu einem weiten, kiesbestreuten Platz vor dem Herrenhaus. Und hier war nun vor wenigen Minuten – wie es in Kürze auch die anderen rund siebzig Gäste tun würden – Snape aus dem Nichts erschienen.

Erst als ihn eine Dienerin in die Halle eingelassen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er offenbar der erste Gast war. Er hatte den Portschlüssel einfach irgendwann verwendet, als er das Gefühl hatte, es könnte an der Zeit sein. Bis dahin war er durch die Straßen Manchesters gegangen. Da der Port funktioniert hatte, konnte es allerdings nicht so viel zu früh sein. Es war ihm allerdings auch gleichgültig; er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier.

Die große, eher kühle Halle war festlich erleuchtet und mit Blumengestecken geschmückt; im Hintergrund standen einige Hausmädchen bereit, um die Gäste einzulassen und sich um ihre Garderobe zu kümmern. Sie warfen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in Snapes Richtung.

Der war an einem der hohen, schmalen Fenster stehen geblieben und sah hinaus, wo der Himmel hinter den alten Bäumen allmählich das leuchtende Rot eines Herbstabends annahm und ein leichter Wind in den noch verbliebenen Blättern der Ulmen spielte. Von weitem hörte er die leisen Klänge von Musik – die abrupt abbrach und kurze Zeit später wieder einsetzte. Ein Streichquartett, das offenbar noch einmal probte, bevor die ersten Gäste eintrafen.

Er kräuselte die Lippen. Musik machte es ihm stets schwerer, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Dann hörte er hastige Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Man musste kein Legilimens sein, um in Narcissa Malfoys Augen zu lesen, dass sein Aussehen sie einigermaßen schockierte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ihm peinlich bewusst, dass er nicht angemessen gekleidet war.

"Entschuldige, Narcissa. Ich hatte heute einen wichtigen Termin – ich habe nicht daran gedacht, Abendkleidung –", sagte er. "Und dummerweise hat es auch noch geregnet in Manchester", fügte er hinzu, weil ihm erst in diesem Moment auffiel, dass sein Umhang ziemlich durchnässt war.

"Nicht so wichtig, Severus", sagte sie hastig, während er seine Sachen mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch trocknete. "Und wie gut, dass du etwas früher da bist! Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich – ich bin so sehr in Sorge –"

Snape blickte müde auf, in Narcissas blasses, jetzt ganz verquältes Gesicht. Sie bezwang mit Mühe ihre Hände, die sich immer wieder ineinander verkrampfen wollten.

"Es ist schon wieder dieses Fieber – es kommt immer wieder! Ich weiß mir keinen Rat mehr. Und er will einfach nicht essen!"

Die letzten Worte kamen schon fast wie ein Aufschrei heraus. Snape unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Was sagt denn der Heiler?", fragte er.

"Ach, vergiss doch diesen alten Hampelmann!", erwiderte sie heftig. "Der kennt sich besser mit Whisky als mit kranken Kindern aus. Bitte, komm, du musst ihn dir einfach ansehen!"

"Narcissa, ich bin kein Heiler!", sagte Snape mit leiser Verzweiflung. Es würde ihm nichts nützen, das wusste er.

"Vielleicht solltest du einer sein! Deine Tränke haben ihm jedenfalls bisher immer geholfen!", erwiderte Narcissa unerschütterlich. "Lucius meinte das auch. Bitte, wirf nur einen Blick auf ihn!" Und ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich um und ging ihm voran die breite Treppe wieder hinauf.

Snape folgte der schmalen, verkrampften Frauengestalt und wunderte sich über ihre theatralisch rote Robe, die so gar nicht zu einer besorgten Mutter passen wollte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zu dem geräumigen, abgedunkelten Zimmer, das er von ähnlichen Besuchen bereits kannte. Bei ihrem Eintreten erhob sich das Kindermädchen, das nicht weit vom Bett entfernt saß, und verneigte sich. Sie zog sich rasch zurück, als Narcissa sie ungeduldig zur Seite winkte.

"Vielleicht schläft er ja endlich!", flüsterte sie, als sie auf Zehenspitzen weiter ging. Snape kam hinterher.

In dem Kinderbett mit seinem hohen Holzgitter lag der kleine Sohn der Malfoys und schlief tatsächlich. Das blasse, spitze Gesichtchen auf dem Kissen war von einer erstaunlichen Fülle weißblonden, seidigen Haares umgeben.

Es war entnervend mit anzusehen, wie Narcissa, die sonst eine so unnahbare Frau war, dem Kleinen mit einem Ausdruck verzweifelter Zärtlichkeit über die Stirn strich. "Ich glaube, das Fieber ist gesunken!", flüsterte sie erleichtert.

"Komm!", sagte er leise. "Lass ihn schlafen! Meistens schlafen sich die Kinder von selbst gesund, hab ich gehört. Du solltest dich nicht so verrückt machen."

Dann standen sie wieder auf dem Flur.

"Ich zeig' dir das Zeug, das der Heiler verschrieben hat", sagte sie empört und ging ihm voran durch die gegenüberliegende Tür, hinter der sich, wie Snape von früheren Besuchen wusste, ein Badezimmer befand.

Dort angekommen, blieb Snape in dem sanften Herbstabendlicht stehen, das durch die großen Fenster hereinfiel und von all den elfenbeinfarbenen Porzellanflächen zurückgeworfen wurde. Erst als er das kleine, blauweiß gestreifte Schiffchen sah, das in einer Ecke auf dem Badewannenrand lag, erinnerte er sich, dass dies das Badezimmer des Kindes war.

Narcissa nahm eine Flasche vom Bord über dem Waschbecken und hielt sie Snape hin. Er öffnete sie ergeben und roch am Inhalt, der im Wesentlichen aus Baldrian und – Kognak zu bestehen schien. Resigniert korkte er die Flasche wieder zu. "Ich schicke dir heute Abend noch etwas von dem Fiebersaft", sagte er.

"Du siehst selbst ziemlich müde aus, Severus", sagte sie plötzlich. "Bist du krank?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nur müde", erwiderte er. "Wenn ich einen Moment hier bleiben und ein Glas Wasser trinken könnte –"

"Natürlich." Sie drückte ihm eines der schweren Gläser in die Hand, die sie hier als Zahnputzgläser verwendeten. "Komm einfach nach, wenn du dich besser fühlst."

Damit ließ sie ihn allein. Snape ließ sich auf den Rand der großen ovalen Badewanne sinken.

Die Sorge um ihren Sohn trieb Narcissa jetzt seit seiner Geburt umher. Das Kind war klein und etwas schwächlich und litt oft unter Fieber und Erkältungen, aber sonst war da nichts Besorgniserregendes, soweit Snape das beurteilen konnte. Trotzdem gab sie keine Ruhe, und seit er einmal mit einem speziellen Trank hatte helfen können, wurde er immer wieder von ihr zu Rate gezogen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und das Wasserglas endlich füllen, als eine Bewegung hinter ihm ihn herumfahren ließ.

"Snape! Schon wieder! Und was für ein seltsamer Anblick! Was machst du denn hier, in Dracos Badezimmer?", fragte eine tiefe Frauenstimme eine Spur anzüglich.

"Narcissa wollte, dass ich einen Blick auf den Kleinen werfe, Bellatrix", antwortete Snape. "Wie du zweifellos genau weißt."

"Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich Cissy mal bei etwas Zweideutigem, Anstößigem ertappe – aber es scheint aussichtslos zu sein. Sie ist so schrecklich tugendhaft."

Snape ließ endlich Wasser in das Glas laufen und trank. Bellatrix betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Und von Dracos Gesundheit ist sie ja ganz besessen", fuhr sie schließlich fort. "Sie geht uns allen damit auf die Nerven. Aber ganz unverständlich ist es auch wieder nicht."

"Wieso?", fragte Snape, spülte das Glas aus und stellte es auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. "Der Junge ist gesund, nur ein bisschen anfällig."

"Er ist zu früh geboren, nicht wahr? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht? Er ist letztes Jahr im Juni geboren – und kam damit mehr als sechs Wochen vor dem berechneten Termin!"

Bellatrix ließ diese Worte im Raum stehen und sah ihn abwartend an. Snapes müdes Gehirn versuchte, ihren Gedankengängen zu folgen. Es wollte nicht gelingen.

"Meine Güte, Snape! Sie hat ein wenig nachgeholfen! Ist dir das nicht klar?", schnaubte Bellatrix schließlich. "Sie hat ihn mit voller Absicht zu früh bekommen. Und quält sich seitdem mit Vorwürfen deshalb."

"Weshalb sollte –" Aber dann brach er ab, weil ihm blitzartig klar wurde, was sie meinte.

"Na, ist dir endlich ein Licht aufgegangen?", fragte Bellatrix munter. "_Du_ warst es doch eigentlich, der diese Sache ins Rollen gebracht hat!"

"Wieso weißt du davon?", fragte er spröde.

"Ich weiß von vielen Dingen, die für meinen Herrn wichtig sind", antwortete sie mit einer dunklen Glut, die ihre ganze Persönlichkeit zu verändern schien. Snape hatte das schon oft an ihr beobachtet, wenn das Gespräch auf Voldemort kam. "Als du ihm damals diese Prophezeiung weitergegeben hattest – ein echter Glücksfall übrigens, dass dir das gelungen ist! – hat er seinen treuesten Anhängern natürlich davon erzählt. Mir, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Adam und noch paar anderen – und Lucius selbstverständlich auch."

"Und der hat es Narcissa gesagt?"

"Na ja, würdest du deiner Frau so etwas verheimlichen – wenn sie schwanger ist und ihr Kind zu einem Zeitpunkt erwartet, der so dicht bei dem in der Prophezeiung erwähnten Termin liegt? Ihr Geburtstermin war der zweiundzwanzigste Juli, Severus – oh, natürlich hat sie das dann plötzlich nie mehr erwähnt, redete immer davon, dass sie sich alle wohl verrechnet haben müssten und so weiter – und dann kam der kleine Draco ja auch schon Anfang Juni. Aber mir war von Anfang an klar, was da los war."

"Bedauerlicherweise hat Lucius ihr dann wohl nicht alles erzählt", sagte Snape spröde. "Sie hätte sich gar nicht beunruhigen müssen. Denn dass die beiden _ihm_ entgegen getreten sind, trifft doch wohl nicht zu."

"Ach, diese Prophezeiungen! Man kann sie immer so und so interpretieren, nicht wahr?" Bellatrix war vor den Spiegel getreten und zupfte an ihrem Haarknoten herum. Snape sah ihr ein wenig betäubt zu.

Natürlich, sie hatte Recht! Das würde einiges erklären, diese ganz untypische Angst, beinahe Besessenheit, mit der Narcissa sich um das Kind sorgte. Sie hatte von Lucius irgendetwas über diese Prophezeiung gehört und panische Angst gehabt, ihr Kind im Juli zu bekommen. Weil in der Prophezeiung von einem Kind die Rede war, das im Juli geboren werden und für Voldemort zu einer Gefahr werden sollte!

"Ich frage mich, warum du mir das erzählt hast", sagte er, als sie sich endlich vom Spiegel abwandte.

"Konversation, mein Lieber. Nichts weiter. Ich dachte mir, du solltest wenigstens ein bisschen Hintergrundinformation haben, wenn Cissy dich schon immer mit dem Kleinen behelligt", sagte sie und griff nach seinem Arm. "So, ich schätze, Lucius ist jetzt mit seiner Rede fertig und wir können zum vergnüglichen Teil des Abends übergehen. Komm schon, sonst werden sie noch _uns_ verdächtigen. Und wir wissen doch beide, wie wenig _das_ der Wahrheit entspricht."

oooOooo

Sie kamen die Treppe hinunter, als in der Eingangshalle eben der Zug der Gäste zum Festsaal hinüber einsetzte. Demnach hatte Bellatrix richtig vermutet, und sie hatten Lucius' Begrüßungsrede in der Halle verpasst. Sie eilte ihm jetzt voran und verschwand rasch zwischen den übrigen Gästen.

Der Szenenwechsel von der weißen Stille im Bad oben zu der wogenden, von Farben und Stimmen flirrenden Menge hier unten war Schwindel erregend. Er versuchte sich einfach der Strömung zu überlassen und trieb inmitten von knisternder Ballkleidung und Festumhängen durch den schimmernden Saal, der die gesamte Länge des Gebäudeflügels einnahm und in dem später getanzt werden würde. Am Kopfende dieses Saals waren mehrere Flügeltüren weit geöffnet, um die Gäste einzulassen. Die leise Streichermusik, die er vorhin schon gehört hatte, schwebte über den Gästen und wurde deutlicher und lauter, je näher man den geöffneten Türen kam.

Der gewaltige siebeneckige Festsaal, den Malfoys Großvater an den mittleren Flügel des E-förmigen Grundrisses hatte ansetzen lassen, war eine der architektonischen Besonderheiten von Nobilitas. Während die Spitze des Siebenecks wie ein Erker weit hinausragte und durch hohe Fenster den Blick auf einen See freigab, blickte man durch die schmalen Fenster der Längsseiten in üppige Wintergärten, die den übrigen Teil des Festsaals einfassten.

Den von Kronleuchtern strahlend erhellten Saal dominierte eine Tafel, die mit weich geschwungenen Kanten die Form des Raumes wieder aufnahm. Sie war heute ganz in Pfauenblau und Blassgold geschmückt, und als weitere Huldigung an den Ehrengast prangte in ihrer Mitte eine Eisskulptur, die eine genaue Wiedergabe des Brunnens der Magischen Geschwister war – jenes Brunnens, der dank einer großzügigen Spende seit kurzem das Atrium des Ministeriums zierte.

Der Tisch war mit elfenbeinfarbenem Porzellan gedeckt – nie hätte sich Narcissa zu der Geschmacklosigkeit von goldenem Geschirr hinreißen lassen – und das Licht der Kerzen brach sich vielfach in kristallenen Weinpokalen und Wasserkaraffen.

Snape fand seinen Platz – angezeigt von der Inschrift auf dem goldenen Serviettenring – an einer der Seiten, von wo aus er einen guten Ausblick auf den Kopf der Tafel hatte, die in einen sanft abgerundeten spitzen Winkel auslief. Soeben nahmen dort die Ehrengäste Platz: Minister Purge, seine Frau und seine Tochter, gefolgt von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy als den Gastgebern.

Snape sah noch eine Reihe weiterer Gesichter, die ihm aus der Zeitung vage vertraut waren. Da war vor allem Trudy Nott, die Begründerin der Erneuerungsbewegung, eine langhalsige, dünne Frau mit großen, hellblauen Augen, die stets mit militanter Aufrichtigkeit in die Welt zu blicken schienen. Sie war die Tante von Snapes ehemaligem Mitschüler Vincent Nott – und die Schwester von Adam Nott, der zu Voldemorts engstem Kreis gehörte. Sie hatte gerade ihren Platz neben Rabastan Lestrange gefunden und setzte die Unterhaltung mit Rosalind Umbridge gnadenlos an ihrem Tischnachbarn vorbei fort.

"Diese Serviettenringe entzücken mich immer wieder!", rief sie aus und hielt sich den Goldreif, in dem die Serviette aus blassgoldenem Stoff steckte, dicht vor die Augen. "Sie tragen den Namen des Gastes! So viel hübscher als Tischkarten!"

"Und diese Eisskulptur! Unglaublich!", stimmte Umbridge mit ein. Ihr pummeliges Gesicht hatte im Frühjahr immer wieder die Titelseiten der Zeitungen geschmückt, als ihre _Kritische Untersuchung von Muggelstämmigkeit_ in aller Munde gewesen war.

Snape fand die Skulptur ungewöhnlich geschmacklos, ebenso wie das Original im Ministerium auch. Die Kopie hatte immerhin den Vorteil, dass sie ziemlich bald dahinschmelzen würde. Zwischen den schimmernden Figuren von Hauself und Zentaur konnte er auf der anderen Seite der Tafel Bellatrix erkennen, die dort neben Adam Nott saß.

Ganz in seiner Nähe gab es plötzlich Unruhe. Die kalte Vorspeise – Fisch in einer delikaten Kräutersoße eingelegt – wurde eben aufgetragen, als ein großer Mann in grauem Anzug und ebensolchem Festumhang abrupt von seinem Platz aufstand.

"Wir gehen. Louisa, Bartemius – kommt."

Seine Augen loderten vor unterdrücktem Zorn, als er zum Kopf der Tafel hinsah. Die schmächtige Frau neben ihm, die jetzt zögernd aufstand und ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm legte, trug ebenfalls Grau, was die erschreckende Blässe ihres Gesichts noch unterstrich.

"Nicht, Barty, nicht!", flüsterte sie beschwörend und folgte ängstlich seinen Blicken.

"Ach was! Dieses Theater hier ist weit genug gegangen, Malfoy!", sagte der Mann laut. Sein Oberlippenbärtchen schien sich vor Empörung geradezu zu sträuben. "Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über meine Zweifel, ob die Angelegenheiten der letzten Wochen mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sind – aber _das_ geht zu weit! Ich setze mich nicht mit Mördern an einen Tisch!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten war beinahe vollkommene Stille eingetreten.

"Vater – wie kannst du nur –", fuhr der blonde Junge neben ihm auf, der seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

"Still – misch dich da nicht ein!", fuhr der Mann ihn an. "Wir gehen, Malfoy. Und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass dies eine Untersuchung nach sich ziehen wird!"

"Aber, aber, Mr Crouch", begann Lucius in kalter Ruhe. Neben ihm verfolgte Cynthia Purge die Szene mit entsetzten Blicken. "_Sie_ sollten doch am besten wissen, dass all diese Anklagen sich als üble Diffamierungen herausgestellt haben!"

Crouch rang sichtlich um Fassung. "Genug davon. Wir werden das nicht hier diskutieren. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend!" Und er wandte sich ab, wobei er seine Frau mit sich zog.

"Ich bleibe!", sagte der Junge da auf einmal laut und deutlich. Seine hellen Augen loderten nicht weniger als die seines Vaters.

"Du kommst mit, Bartemius", zischte Crouch. Die Gespräche ringsum hatten wieder eingesetzt, wohl vor allem, um von der peinlichen Szene abzulenken. "Ich sehe hier mindestens sechs Personen, die der Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern angeklagt waren. Und wenn wir auch gezwungen waren, die Anklagen wieder fallen zu lassen, so sagt das doch mehr über die Qualität unserer Regierung und des Ministeriums aus als über die Wahrheit!"

"Und ich bleibe trotzdem, Vater! Du kannst mir nicht mehr vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe!"

"Dann bleib!", sagte Crouch verächtlich. "Und halte es für deine Entscheidung. Ich weiß es besser. Es geht doch nur um – diese Frau da! Du bist ihr hörig!"

Er schoss einen bösen Blick zu Bellatrix hinüber, die das amüsiert beobachtete, dann ging er einfach. Zusammen mit seiner Frau verließ er den Saal durch die Flügeltüren, die hinter ihnen von einem Diener wieder geschlossen wurden.

Die Musik des Streichquartetts im Hintergrund und die Stimmen der Gäste schlossen sich gleichgültig über diesem Auftritt wie das Wasser über einem eben untergegangenen Schiff.

Snape betrachtete den jungen Crouch aufmerksam. Dieser war in Hogwarts im Jahrgang unter ihm gewesen, ein hervorragender Schüler, von seinem ehrgeizigen Vater immer weiter zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben. Wie kam es, dass ausgerechnet der Sohn des Abteilungsleiters für Magische Strafverfolgung Partei für Leute ergriff, die, wie trotz der eingestellten Prozesse jeder argwöhnte, tatsächlich Todesser waren?

Vermutlich hatte Crouch Recht, und der schüchterne Barty war ein weiteres Opfer von Bellatrix' Verführungskünsten. Snape wunderte sich, dass Lucius die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, Crouch überhaupt einzuladen. Er musste sich wirklich ungeheuer sicher sein.

Andererseits – es waren eine Menge Leute vom Ministerium anwesend. Und wenn es geklappt hätte, wenn Crouch sich tatsächlich auch noch hätte einlullen lassen – diese Möglichkeit war in seinen Augen den Versuch sicher wert gewesen.

Im vergangenen Winter hatte es noch einmal ein Aufflammen der Todesser-Verfolgung durch die Aurorenzentrale gegeben. Der Auslöser war der Mord an Regulus Black gewesen; Orion Black hatte eine Menge Geld investiert, damit der Mörder seines Sohnes gefunden wurde. Im Zuge dieser Jagd waren die Todesser Rosier und Wilkes getötet und zehn weitere Verdächtige festgenommen und vor Gericht gestellt worden.

Dann hatte das Schicksal zugeschlagen – der alte Black starb, und die Todesser-Jagd erlahmte wieder. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil der berüchtigtste der Schwarzen Jäger der Auroren, Alastor Moody, bei den Kämpfen schwer verletzt worden war und seine Genesung eine ganze Weile dauerte.

Den Angeklagten konnte keinerlei Beteiligung an der Ermordung von Regulus Black nachgewiesen werden – was Snape nicht wunderte. Interessanterweise aber konnte man ihnen nicht einmal die Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern nachweisen. Crouchs Vorgänger im Amt, Commotus Waverly, hatte schließlich in einer brennenden Rede eingestanden, dass sich die Justiz geirrt haben musste. Snape, von dieser Rede unbeeindruckt, fragte sich nur, was mit dem Dunklen Mal geschehen mochte, wenn jemand angeklagt wurde, den Voldemort noch brauchte ...

"Das war wirklich mutig von dem jungen Mr Crouch, nicht wahr?", sagte Melissa Rookwood neben ihm leise. "Ich glaube, _mein_ Vater würde mich einfach mit einem Schockzauber lähmen und mit sich aus dem Raum ziehen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt."

"Dann sollte ich vielleicht lieber nicht mit Ihnen tanzen, nachher", erwiderte Snape glatt, ohne ihren großen Augenaufschlag zu beachten.

"Oh – Sie meinen, Sie können tanzen?", parierte das Mädchen boshaft.

"Nein. Eigentlich nicht", sagte er, zu müde, um sich noch etwas Schlagfertiges einfallen zu lassen. Hoffentlich wollte die jetzt nicht wieder die ganze Zeit reden! Aber er hatte Glück, sie hatte sich bereits ihrem anderen Tischnachbarn zugewandt, und er konnte sich seinen Gedanken überlassen. Ob Voldemort sich bei dieser Veranstaltung auch noch blicken lassen würde? Ob er sich als Thomas Screen – unter dem Namen, unter dem er in Jugendjahren wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen veröffentlicht hatte – von Malfoys Gästen begrüßen lassen würde?

Am Dinner nahm er jedenfalls nicht teil. Snape war allerdings sicher, dass er sich in den ausgedehnten Gewölben tief unter dem Herrenhaus aufhielt. Dort gab es Laboratorien, Sammlungen von Büchern und Objekten, Verliese und finstere Kammern, von deren Funktion er nichts wusste und auch nichts wissen wollte.

Hier hatte der Dunkle Lord vor vielen Jahren – noch zu Lebzeiten des alten Malfoy und auf dessen Einladung hin – begonnen, seine Anhänger um sich zu sammeln und zu unterweisen, soweit ihm das angebracht und nützlich erschien. Hier hatte er die Todesser zu einer schlagkräftigen Truppe aufgebaut. Hier brachte er diejenigen seiner auf Reisen gesammelten Objekte unter, die für die Augen der Öffentlichkeit weniger geeignet waren.

Voldemort selbst besaß nur ein schäbiges, unauffälliges Stadthaus in London, aber seine Arbeiten, seine Experimente machte er hier, in den geheimen Gewölben. Die großen Versammlungen berief er allerdings in dieser unheimlichen Höhle ein, in der Snape selbst seine Aufnahme zu den Todessern erlebt hatte.

Das Essen nahm seinen Lauf – der kalten Vorspeise folgten eine Suppe, dann gebackener Fisch aus den Teichen von Nobilitas, schließlich der Hauptgang, Braten von weißem Hirschkalb – ebenfalls aus den Beständen in Lucius' eigenem Wald – mit gedünsteten Birnen und Wacholder.

Snape, der den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, fühlte sich von Anblick und Duft der Speisen so erschlagen, dass er kaum etwas herunterbrachte. Insbesondere die Weine konnte er im Augenblick nicht einmal riechen, ohne dass sich sein Magen empörte.

Er hätte vielleicht nicht herkommen sollen, nicht heute, wo er sich so wenig Herr seiner selbst fühlte. Aber hätte er ungestraft fernbleiben können? Er hatte mit Lord Voldemorts Erscheinen gerechnet, ohne in der Zeitung von Thomas Screens Rückkehr nach England lesen zu müssen. Er brauchte darüber nicht nachzudenken, er wusste es einfach, wenn der Dunkle Lord in der Nähe war. Die Tätowierung an seinem linken Unterarm erinnerte ihn zuverlässig an die Anwesenheit seines Herrn.

Im letzten Herbst war er – sozusagen in Vorbereitung auf die Schule für Verteidigung – beim Herstellen eines Trankes so ungeschickt gewesen, dass ein wenig Säure genau über dieses Mal geflossen und es unkenntlich gemacht hatte. Während die Verätzung langsam heilte, war die Tätowierung mit jedem Tag wieder deutlicher geworden, bis sie am Ende genauso aussah wie zuvor, umgeben von den striemigen Narben, die die Säure hinterlassen hatte.

Er betrachtete die Gäste und versuchte, wie er das bei solchen Anlässen immer tat, den unterschwelligen Strömungen der Gespräche, Gesten und Blicke zu folgen, ihren Lügen und Selbsttäuschungen, die meist so jämmerlich einfach zu erkennen waren, dass er sich fragte, wie sie überhaupt damit durchkamen. Seiner Ansicht nach musste man kein Legilimens sein, um ein ganz gutes Bild von dem zu bekommen, was in den Köpfen vieler dieser Leute so vorging.

Faszinierend war es dennoch. Vor allem konnte er immer wieder feststellen, dass es gerade die Lüge war, die am auffälligsten und leichtesten zu erkennen war. Wer etwas verbergen wollte, sollte sein Glück nicht in der Lüge suchen, das hatte Snape spätestens während der Okklumentik-Studien gelernt. Wer etwas wirklich verbergen wollte, musste es vergessen oder dafür sorgen, dass es ihm gleichgültig war.

Heute fiel es ihm allerdings schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Während er widerwillig an seinem Stück Hirschbraten herumschnitt, fühlte er eine stetig zunehmende Unruhe. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass er dem Dunklen Lord hier begegnen würde.

Er beobachtete Purge, den neuen Zaubereiminister, der am Kopf der Tafel neben Narcissa saß. Er hatte dichtes, weißes Haar und durchdringend blaue Augen, und Strenge und Integrität schienen von jeder seiner Bewegungen auszustrahlen. Narcissa gab sich alle Mühe, artig Konversation zu machen, aber Snape fand, dass sie in ihrem roten Kleid wie ein Blutfleck wirkte.

Und da, zwischen Augustus Rookwood und dem Sohn von Mulciber, saß Lydia Purge, die ehemalige Verlobte von Regulus Black. Snape ließ seinen Blick schnell weiter gleiten – nur um genau in Bellatrix Augen zu sehen, die ihn wissend ansahen.

Käse und Obst, Dessert, Kaffee mit Gebäck. Ob dieses Essen je ein Ende nehmen würde? Was war das nur für ein Tag?

Er beschloss, dass er die Eröffnung des Balls noch abwarten und dann verschwinden würde – notfalls mit einer Ausrede. Voldemort hatte offenbar nicht vor, sich heute noch hier blicken zu lassen.

oooOooo

Die Wintergärten von Nobilitas galten in den höheren Kreisen der Zauberergemeinschaft als Sehenswürdigkeit. Angelegt von Lucius Malfoys Urgroßmutter, wurden sie von mehreren eigens dafür angestellten Gärtnern gehegt und gepflegt. Unter den schönen und beeindruckenden Pflanzen, die dort auf vergleichsweise engem Raum zu einem richtigen kleinen Urwald versammelt waren, fand sich auch das ein oder andere Gewächs, das Voldemort bei seinen Experimenten sehr von Nutzen war. Snape hatte seine Bestände an Trankzutaten hier selbst schon einige Male ergänzt.

Aber in diesen Wintergärten gab es noch mehr als Pflanzen und exotische Vögel, deren fremdartige Stimmen hin und wieder unerwartet zwischen den Zweigen erklangen. Da waren auch eine Reihe versteckter Winkel, wie geschaffen für vertrauliche Zusammenkünfte.

Hinter mehreren fast mannshohen Terrakotta-Kübeln mit Palmen darin befand sich eine solche einladende Ruheinsel: Eine Gruppe bequemer Korbsessel, ein kleines Tischchen, auf dem man Glas oder Teetasse abstellen konnte. Hier hatten sich einige Leute eingefunden, darunter auch der Gastgeber.

"Lucius, hol mir doch mal Snape her. Ich sah ihn die ganze Zeit da drüben an der Wand stehen, und er sah mir ganz so aus, als wollte er bald wieder verschwinden. Ich will etwas besprechen, das auch ihn angeht."

Malfoy, offensichtlich nicht im Mindesten irritiert dadurch, im eigenen Haus wie ein Botenjunge weggeschickt zu werden, machte sich auf den Weg. Wenig später kam er mit Snape zurück.

Nur zwei der Männer, die hier versammelt waren, hatten Sessel in Anspruch genommen. Rookwood und Avery saßen da, beide mit einem Weinpokal in der Hand, und unterhielten sich leise. Die drei anderen Männer – Snape erkannte Adam Nott und die beiden Brüder Lestrange – standen unter den Kaskaden kleiner weißer Blüten, die wie ein Wasserfall von einer großblättrigen, zu der gläsernen Wölbung des Daches aufstrebenden Grünpflanze herabströmten. Schweigend sahen sie Malfoy und Snape entgegen.

Im Hintergrund schienen ein Mann und eine Frau in die Betrachtung eines Baumes versunken. Als auch Rookwood und Avery verstummten, drehte sich der Mann um. Lord Voldemort.

Da stand er also doch noch vor ihm. Als Snape in das wachsbleiche, merkwürdig verzerrte Gesicht seines Herrn blickte, breitete sich augenblicklich eine tiefe Stille in ihm aus – eine Fähigkeit, an der er hart gearbeitet hatte. Etwas an Voldemort wirkte auf Snape nicht ganz menschlich – oder nicht ganz lebendig, genauer konnte er es nicht fassen. Manchmal erschien er ihm wie der wiederbelebte Körper eines Toten, in dem sich eine bösartige Präsenz eingenistet hatte, die allein durch diese seltsamen Augen hinausblickte. Ja, und auch in der Stimme war sie spürbar. Heute aber klang diese Stimme harmlos und jovial.

"Snape – hat Lucius dich doch noch aufhalten können!", grüßte Voldemort mit seinem unheimlichen Lächeln. "Wir bewunderten eben eine deiner Schlangen, Lucius."

Die Frau neben ihm war natürlich Bellatrix Lestrange, und sie musterte Snape mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Offensichtlich überlegte sie, weshalb er in diesen exklusiven Kreis gerufen worden war.

"Mein Lord!", grüßte Snape ohne ein Lächeln.

"Ja, Severus. Du hast in dieser Runde noch gefehlt. Zuallererst – wie ist es dir denn heute ergangen, da oben im Norden? Bist du angenommen worden?"

"Nein", erwiderte Snape, ohne überrascht zu sein, dass sein Herr über seine Unternehmungen Bescheid wusste. "Professor deFence war mit meiner Persönlichkeit nicht ganz einverstanden."

Voldemort lächelte immer noch, aber das rötliche Glimmen in seinen Augen verstärkte sich. "Na, das erklärt dann wohl deine Verstimmung. Wir sahen dich im Ballsaal an der Wand stehen, und es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass das Geschehen dich noch lange fesseln könnte! Und das trotz Purges reizender Tochter – wirklich, Severus, du solltest ernsthaft darüber nachdenken! Der Schwiegersohn des Ministers zu werden, ist sicher eine Option, die man ins Auge fassen sollte."

In dem Gummibaum hinter Voldemort gab es eine Bewegung, als eine Schlange mit grasgrünen, schimmernden Schuppen um den Stamm herum zu Boden glitt.

Bellatrix lächelte spöttisch. "Mein Lord, Ihr verschwendet Eure Zeit, glaubt mir! Ich bin sicher, er ist in Gedanken bereits wieder bei seinen Kesseln und Fläschchen!"

Snape schwieg und erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt.

"Seht ihn euch an, Freunde!", spöttelte Voldemort. "Zwanzig, einundzwanzig Jahre alt – und alles, woran er denken kann, ist die Arbeit! Aber genau besehen sollten wir ihm dafür dankbar sein, nicht wahr?"

Die grüne Schlange war inzwischen herangeschlängelt – Snape entgingen die besorgten Mienen von Rookwood und Avery nicht, die unmerklich in ihre Sessel hineinzuschrumpfen schienen – und wand sich nun auf einmal um Voldemorts linken Fuß. Ihr Verhalten hatte absurde Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Katze, die um die Beine ihres Herrn schmeichelt.

"Ja, Severus, deine Arbeit ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dich holen ließ", sagte Voldemort und blickte dann zu der Schlange hinab. Snape hörte, wie er ein paar leise, zischende Worte zu ihr sprach. Sie hielt inne und schlängelte dann zurück in das Grün des Wintergartens. Augustus Rookwood verzog das Gesicht.

"Im Gegensatz zu deFence weiß ich deine Talente zu würdigen. Auch die neuesten Mischungen aus deinem Labor verdienen Anerkennung", fuhr Voldemort fort. "Wie du ja siehst, waren sie sehr erfolgreich. Eine Frage zu diesem hier –", und er hielt auf einmal einen kleinen, blauen Flakon auf der Hand, "es handelt sich um eine weitere Neuschöpfung, nicht wahr? Du hast die Dosierung nicht darauf geschrieben."

"Es kommt auf den Zweck an, mein Lord", erwiderte Snape spröde. "Will man nur – feiern, dann ist ein Tropfen vollkommen ausreichend. Um jemanden –" Mit einem zögernden Blick in die Runde der Todesser, die ihn aufmerksam und nicht unkritisch betrachteten, brach er ab.

"Sprich weiter, du bist unter Eingeweihten", ermunterte Voldemort ihn. "Was also, wenn man mehr will als nur ein unbeschwertes Vergnügen haben?"

"Wenn Ihr jemanden gefügig machen wollt, sind drei Tropfen, in ein Getränk gemischt, ausreichend. Mehr bewirken einen totenähnlichen Schlaf, ab sieben Tropfen ist die Einnahme tödlich", führte Snape leise aus.

"Sehr gut, Snape", sagte Voldemort. "Gibt es noch mehr, was wir darüber wissen sollten?"

"Es wirkt am schnellsten und am oberflächlichsten, wenn man es raucht, mein Lord. Wenn es nur ums Vergnügen geht –"

"Ich wüsste zu gern, wie du das herausgefunden hast", sagte Voldemort, und die anderen grinsten. "Aber zurück zur Sache. Ohne deine spezielle Version des Veritaserum hätte Fenwick niemals dieses für ihn so unselige Verlangen nach Mitteilung verspürt. Ich würde also sagen, du bist am Erfolg des heutigen Tages in nicht geringem Ausmaß beteiligt und hast dir eine kleine Anerkennung redlich verdient."

Die Zauberer, die, von Malfoy einmal abgesehen, alle so viel älter waren als Snape, und Voldemort zum Teil noch aus dessen Schulzeit kannten, verschärften ihre Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich. Sollte dieser ungepflegte, ziemlich ungehobelte Junge, kaum mit der Schule fertig, etwa wirklich ein neuer Stern am Himmel sein?

Voldemort entgingen die kritischen und zum Teil eifersüchtigen Blicke nicht. "Und das bringt mich zu der Sache, die ich euch mitteilen wollte. Hört also. Ich habe beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, ein ganz besonderes Hindernis aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ein Damoklesschwert sozusagen, das über meinem Haupt schwebt", fuhr er spöttisch fort. "Ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche?"

Die Gruppe erstarrte in Schweigen. Bellatrix hatte wieder diesen wissenden Blick; zu Snapes Verwunderung schwieg sie jedoch ebenfalls. Die anderen aber dachten offensichtlich angestrengt nach, und nur Lucius Malfoy, der so lässig an einer der Palmen lehnte, blickte mit seinen grauen Augen ausdruckslos ins Leere.

"Von – der Prophezeiung, mein Lord?", wagte Snape schließlich zu sagen, als die anderen weiterhin schwiegen.

"Richtig, Severus", sagte Voldemort beifällig. "Wie ihr wisst, wurde prophezeit, dass ich besiegt werden soll. Von jemandem, der heute noch in den Windeln liegt – aber was ist schon Zeit! Ich habe beschlossen, mich dieses Jemands zu entledigen, bevor er überhaupt auf die Idee kommen kann, Unheil anzurichten."

"Ihr wisst, wer es ist?", fragte Avery ganz überrascht, und nun war der Anflug von Besorgnis auf Malfoys Gesicht unübersehbar. Bellatrix hatte also Recht gehabt.

"Natürlich weiß ich das", erwiderte Voldemort kalt. "Ich habe vor fast anderthalb Jahren von dieser Prophezeiung gehört – dank unserem jungen Freund hier – und selbstverständlich habe ich inzwischen in Erfahrung gebracht, von welchem Kind die Rede ist."

Die Stille, die sich über die kleine Versammlung legte, war lastend. Auf einmal rückte die heitere, beschwingte Musik, die aus dem Ballsaal herüberklang, ganz und gar unpassend in den Vordergrund.

"Ein junges Ehepaar namens James und Lily Potter – Lucius und Severus sollten sie noch von Hogwarts her kennen – hat Ende Juli des vergangenen Jahres einen Sohn bekommen", sagte Voldemort schließlich und ließ seinen tückischen Blick über Malfoys erleichterte Miene und Snapes ausdrucksloses Gesicht gleiten. "Der kleine Harry Potter ist jetzt fünfzehn Monate alt, und dennoch könnte er mein gefährlichster Feind sein. Er wird sterben."

"Gehören die beiden nicht sogar zu Dumbledores kleinem Club?", fragte Avery. "Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an die Frau. Ein Rotschopf, nicht wahr?"

"Ganz recht. Und sie sind mir bereits dreimal begegnet, genau wie vorhergesagt. Ich möchte darum die derzeit günstige Situation vollkommen machen und mich dieses letzten Problems annehmen", sagte Voldemort lächelnd. "Snape, mir ist bekannt, dass du – nun sagen wir, einen alten Groll gegen die beiden hegst. Betrachte es also als Anerkennung deiner Verdienste – und als Entschädigung für deine Verluste – wenn ich dich daran teilhaben lasse. Wer weiß, möglicherweise kommst du doch noch an dein Ziel?"

Snape hielt dem bohrenden Blick dieser rötlich schimmernden, dunklen Augen stand, die ihn mit einem Mal genau fixierten. Schließlich nickte er gehorsam.

"Halte dich bereit. Ich werde dich in den nächsten Tagen in dieser Angelegenheit zu mir bestellen. Und jetzt geh und amüsiere dich ein wenig!"

"Ja, Herr", murmelte Snape und verließ die Gruppe.

Avery sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher. "Wird er nachher dabei sein, mein Lord?", fragte er.

"Ich denke nicht. Lasst ihn noch ein bisschen älter werden! Sein findiger Kopf ist mir eine große Hilfe, aber für eure Spiele hat er keinen Sinn. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass er noch auf den Geschmack kommen wird. Vielleicht schon ziemlich bald. Vielleicht muss man ihm nur den richtigen Anreiz bieten", erwiderte Voldemort böse.

oooOooo

Snape verließ die Gruppe mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, von niemandem außer Lucius Malfoy beachtet, der ihm nachsah, als er um die Ecke mit den Palmenkübeln bog. Er ließ die anderen Todesser und ihre zögerliche Erörterung dieser neuen Wendung der Dinge hinter sich zurück und bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen den Kübeln und Zweigen, bis er wie im Traum die geöffnete Glastür zum Ballsaal erreichte. Dort tauchte er ein in den Wirbel aus Farben, Licht und Musik, von dem unbestimmten Verlangen getrieben, einen Weg nach draußen zu finden.

Stattdessen geriet er blindlings in das Gewühl der Tanzenden hinein, das ihm weniger wie eine vergnügte Gesellschaft erschien als vielmehr wie ein bösartiger Strudel, der ihn nicht mehr freigeben wollte. Er sah lachende Gesichter an sich vorbeiwirbeln, das Schimmern festlicher Kleidung, das Funkeln von Edelsteinen auf heller Haut, Schultern, Ellbogen, die ihn anstießen, Füße, die ihn traten.

Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, von der Tanzfläche freizukommen, machte er sich daran, sich an den Leuten vorbeizudrängen, die entlang der Wände standen, Weinkelche in den Händen, in Gespräche mit Bekannten oder einfach in die Beobachtung der Tanzenden vertieft.

"Severus! Du willst doch nicht schon gehen?", hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme neben sich.

Narcissa.

"Komm, trink endlich ein Glas Wein mit mir!", redete sie weiter und führte ihn in den angrenzenden blauen Salon, wo Getränke ausgeschenkt wurden. "Du siehst wirklich nicht gesund aus."

Auf einmal hielt er einen Glaskelch in der Hand mit einem perlenden Getränk darin, dessen Geruch ihn abstieß.

_Anerkennung deiner Verdienste. Entschädigung._ Für einen Mord?

Nein, dachte er. Vorsicht! Ganz langsam einatmen. Einen Schluck trinken. Es ist nur, weil ich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen habe –

Narcissa trank ihm zu. Er hob den gläsernen Kelch und trank einen Schluck von dem Wein. Dann schmeckte er Blut. Und fühlte winzige Glassplitter auf den Lippen.

Verdammt.

_Episkey!_, dachte er wütend. Das Bluten hörte auf, bevor er wie ein Vampir mit blutverschmiertem Mund vor ihr gestanden hätte. Aber die Splitter blieben da – winzige nur –

"Du solltest dich wirklich mal ein bisschen amüsieren. Komm mit, ich werde dich jemandem vorstellen", sagte Narcissa plötzlich schnell entschlossen. Der Alkohol hatte sie offensichtlich ein wenig entspannt. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Durchgang zum Ballsaal zu. Er wollte hinter ihr hergehen, aber da war auf einmal kein Boden mehr unter seinen Füßen.

Seit einiger Zeit hatte er oft einen Traum, vermutlich eine Fortsetzung seiner Okklumentik-Übungen, die er mit demselben Bild vor Augen eröffnete, mit dem dieser Traum begann.

In diesem Traum schwamm er im Meer. Das Wasser umschloss seinen ganzen Körper mit seltsam sinnlicher Kühle, und er tauchte unter die bewegte Oberfläche hinab in eine lichtdurchflutete, stille Welt. In der Stille und Weite hier, die dunkelnden Tiefen weit unter sich, fühlte er sich so frei wie niemals sonst. Und immer tauchte er dann irgendwann hinab, voll unbezwingbarer Neugier auf die unbekannten Welten, die sich in der Tiefe verbargen. Während er schwerelos immer tiefer hinabstieß, wurde das lichte Graublau zu Grün, ging Dunkelgrün schließlich in Violett über und näherte sich mehr und mehr dem ewigen Dunkel dort unten. Er war völlig ruhig und konnte doch seinen Herzschlag stark und laut in den Ohren hören.

Dann wandte er den Blick noch einmal zurück zur Oberwelt, die gerade noch erkennbar war als eine lichte Schicht weit über ihm. Und auf einmal sah er dunkle Schleier von sich fort nach oben steigen, und erkannte in einem Sekundenbruchteil des Schocks, dass er verletzt sein musste. Aber er konnte keine Wunde sehen und auch nichts spüren! Es musste sein Kopf sein, der blutete!

Sein plötzliches Erschrecken war so groß, dass er unversehens einatmen wollte und erst in diesem Moment begriff, dass er das hier nicht konnte – und dann kämpfte er plötzlich um Luft, wollte hinauf, hinauf, während ihm der Druck allmählich die Brust zu sprengen drohte.

So tauchte er auch jetzt auf, nach Luft ringend – und auf einmal war da der Teppich, der kostbare nachtblaue Teppich des kleinen Salons, direkt unter seinem Gesicht. Hastig stand er auf, wischte mit einer harschen Bewegung die winzigen Splitter von den Lippen, die er dort noch immer spürte.

"Er muss gestolpert sein –"

"Einfach hingeschlagen –"

"Vorsicht, da liegt der Kelch –"

"Severus, hast du dich verletzt?"

Neugierige Blicke von den Leuten, die sich eben Wein nachschenken ließen. Er konnte jedenfalls nicht lange dagelegen haben, denn Narcissa schien sich gerade erst über ihn gebeugt zu haben.

Aber da im Durchgang zum Ballsaal stand schon wieder Bellatrix, der er heute offenbar nicht entkommen konnte, und sah spöttisch zu ihnen hinüber.

"Verträgt er keinen Alkohol?", rief sie ihrer Schwester zu. Sie lehnte an der Seite des Durchgangs, und das dunkelbraune, funkelnde Gewand umfloss schmeichelnd ihre Figur.

"Verzeihung", brachte er schließlich heraus. "Ich bin gestolpert. Tut mir leid, dass ich den Wein verschüttet habe."

"Unsinn, das ist doch kein Problem. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht krank bist?", fragte Narcissa.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur nicht ganz bei der Sache. Hatte heute einen schlechten Tag. Vermutlich sollte ich mich einfach auf den Rückweg machen."

"Den Eindruck habe ich auch", sagte Lucius, der eben hinter Bellatrix getreten war.

Narcissa entging die kleine vertraute Geste nicht, mit der ihr Mann seine Schwägerin zur Seite schob, als er in den Salon trat. Ebenso wenig übersah sie das amüsierte und zufriedene Funkeln in Bellas Augen.

Miststück, dachte sie und war entsetzt über sich selbst. Wer weiß, was sie auf diesen geheimnisvollen Versammlungen da treiben!

Lucius ließ sich Wein einschenken und blieb dann, den Kelch in der Hand, vor Snape stehen, der eben aufgestanden war. "Schlaf dich mal gründlich aus", sagte er mit einem kritischen Blick in Snapes blasses Gesicht. "Und ich würde mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass deFence dich nicht angenommen hat. Ich bin sicher, dass du hier bald mehr Arbeit als genug bekommen wirst."

Snape nickte unverbindlich und verabschiedete sich dann.

oooOooo

Draußen war es jetzt dunkel und ziemlich kalt. Außer ihm war niemand hier. Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Wo war diese Einladung – der Portschlüssel? Er wühlte in den Taschen seines Anzugs herum. Ein scharfkantiger Gegenstand geriet ihm in die Finger. Überrascht zog er ihn hervor. Im schwachen Licht, das durch die Fenster der Eingangshalle fiel, erkannte er eine Amulettfrucht. Genauer gesagt, eine Hälfte davon. Er hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nicht einmal mehr gewusst, dass er sie noch besaß. Langsam steckte er sie wieder ein. Sie musste seit der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts in seiner Anzugtasche gewesen sein. Oder eher noch länger.

Die Einladungskarte fand er schließlich in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Sie war noch ein bisschen klamm vom Regen. Anscheinend hatte der Zauber, mit dem er den Umhang selbst getrocknet hatte, auf sie nicht gewirkt. Aber als Portschlüssel funktionierte sie nach wie vor.

Sekunden später fand er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer wieder, in dem alles noch so aussah wie am Morgen, als er es verlassen hatte. Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit war endlich ganz aus dem Kolben in das Glas getropft, das war der einzige Unterschied.

Snape stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und bewegte sich nicht.

Lily, dachte er. Lily!

Der Vorhang, den er über seinen Geist gelegt hatte, war jäh zerrissen. Aller Alkohol, alle Arbeit der vergangenen Monate, die Okklumentik-Übungen, die er mit Besessenheit verfolgt hatte – alles hinfällig.

Da stand sie wieder vor ihm, genauso, wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, mit diesem verletzten Blick, dem zerwühlten Haar – es hatte alles nicht dagegen geholfen.

Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Was war nun zu tun?

Er wusste nicht, wo die beiden wohnten. Irgendwo in London, nahm er an. Aber vielleicht stimmte nicht einmal das. Dass er sie damals in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, musste ja nichts heißen.

Verdammt.

Dumbledore! Der würde es wissen! Mit dem musste er sprechen. Sofort.

Nach Hogwarts also. Es war mitten im Schuljahr, da sollte er also wohl dort sein.

Aber nach Hogwarts kam man nicht so ohne weiteres rein.

Gut. Dann eben nach Hogsmeade und Dumbledore von dort eine Nachricht schicken, dass er ihn dringend sprechen müsse.

Würde das funktionieren?

Es musste einfach.


	4. Bleierne Tage

**Erster Teil: Tag der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 4**

**Bleierne Tage**

Es war vier Uhr dreißig, als Harry Potter aufwachte und vor seinem geistigen Auge einen runden Keks mit kleinen Schokoladenstückchen darin hatte. Etwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm bereits, dass es nicht die Zeit dafür war, und versuchsweise kuschelte er sich noch einmal an seinen kleinen Stoffhund. Aber das Bild war hartnäckig und wollte nicht verschwinden, ebenso wenig wie das störende Jucken in seinem Mund. Also zog er sich am Gitter seines Bettchens hoch und teilte seiner Mutter unmissverständlich mit, dass er raus und diesen Keks haben wollte. Und wenn sie schon mal dabei war, fiel ihm ein, dann könnte sie ihm eigentlich auch gleich die Tonne mit den Bauklötzchen aus dem Regal geben ...

Lily Potter fuhr im Bett auf. Dabei fiel etwas krachend von ihrem Nachttisch, und sie hätte beinahe aufgeschrien vor Schreck. Harry! Harry rief nach ihr! Sie war schon im Flur, bevor sie überhaupt die Augen richtig geöffnet hatte. Genau wie die Schlafzimmertür war auch die Tür zu Harrys winzigem Zimmerchen immer nur angelehnt.

Er jammerte nur. Es war nichts. Niemand sonst war da. Niemand – _Fremdes_. Aber ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder, während sie sich über das Kinderbett beugte.

"Shh, bin ja schon da!", murmelte sie und hob ihn heraus. "Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?"

Harry sagte es ihr noch einmal, ungeduldiger als zuvor, und nicht weniger deutlich, wie er fand.

Sie drückte das kleine, schlafwarme Wesen an sich, wortlos dankbar und glücklich, dass er da war, dass er gesund und munter war. Wenn auch ein bisschen _zu_ munter für die Tageszeit. Kaum nach vier Uhr, da war sie sicher. Das ging jetzt schon eine ganze Woche so.

"Wieder die Zähne?"

Seufzend versuchte sie, ihn wieder in den Schlaf zu wiegen, indem sie auf und ab ging. Aber dazu war das Zimmer – ursprünglich nur eine Abstellkammer – zu klein, und eigentlich wusste sie sowieso, dass es zwecklos war. Harry war _wach_, so einfach war das.

Als er auf ihrem Arm zu zappeln begann und heruntergelassen werden wollte, gab sie auf. Sie stellte die entschlossene kleine Person auf die Füße, und er ging mit sicheren Schritten zur Tür des Wohn-Arbeits-Essraums hinüber und klatschte mit seinen Händen dagegen.

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich mach' ja schon auf", murmelte sie. "Wenn du so einen Krach machst, weckst du deinen Dad auf. Und der ist erst seit ein paar Stunden im Bett."

Sie öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein, während Harry davonschoss, zielstrebig auf den Schrank zu, in dem die Keksdose stand. Vor dem blieb er stehen und streckte die Arme nach oben. Lily blieb neben ihm stehen und musste lächeln. "Also gut, mein Kleiner! Sag mir, was du willst, und du wirst es kriegen! Na?"

"Eks", sagte ihr Sohn deutlich.

"Nicht zu fassen!", sagte sie, während sie die Dose aus dem Schrank nahm. "Das zweite Wort! Nicht etwa Mum und Dad. Nein, Ball und Keks. Das gibt mir Hoffnungen für deine Zukunft, mein Schatz. Du weißt, worauf es ankommt." Sie gab ihm einen Keks – "nur einen!" – und er trollte sich knabbernd auf der Suche nach einem anregenden Spielzeug.

Lily ließ sich derweil in den Korbschaukelstuhl sinken, das einzige Möbelstück, das noch aus dem Evans-Haushalt stammte. Fröstelnd zog sie ihre nackten Füße auf den Stuhl und lehnte sich mit einem Gähnen zurück. Eigentlich war es zu kalt, um Harry hier im Schlafanzug spielen zu lassen. Sie würde gleich aufstehen und ihm wenigstens dicke Socken holen müssen –

Ich könnte es auch mit _Accio!_ machen – nur das eine Mal – bin so müde – immer dieses blöde Aufstehen vor fünf Uhr morgens – hoffentlich ist diese Phase bald mal vorbei –

Harry hatte unter dem Tisch seinen kleinen, rot-weiß gepunkteten Ball gefunden und rollte ihn nun über den abgetretenen Teppich.

Während sie ihm mit den Blicken folgte, fiel ihr wieder einmal die ganze Ärmlichkeit dieser Wohnung ins Auge. In diesen kalten, unfreundlichen Stunden vor der Dämmerung erschien sie ihr noch schäbiger als sonst.

_Wohnstudio mit Kochnische, separatem Schlafzimmer und Bad_, hatte es in der Anzeige ziemlich schmeichelnd geheißen. Im Bad gab es eine uralte Badewanne voller Rostflecken und mit einem schlecht angebrachten, ebenfalls rostigen Duschkopf, das Wasser brauchte ewig, um heiß zu werden, und manchmal funktionierte es auch gar nicht. Und trotzdem hatte der Vermieter sie noch sehr skeptisch angesehen, als sie sich als Studentenehepaar mit einem kleinen Kind vorstellten. Erst als James sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bereit erklärte, Kaution und zwei Monatsmieten im voraus bar auf die Hand zu zahlen, hatten sie die Wohnung bekommen.

Ihre dritte in anderthalb Jahren ...

Obwohl sie es war, die in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, war doch James derjenige von ihnen beiden, der sich gar nichts daraus zu machen schien, dass sie jetzt hier gestrandet waren: inmitten der Muggelwelt. Auf Dumbledores dringenden Rat hin hatten sie nicht einmal ihren engsten Freunden ihre Adresse gegeben. Und ebenfalls auf seinen Rat hin waren sie seit jenem Tag im Mai des vergangenen Jahres – ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag übrigens – schon zweimal umgezogen. Benehmt euch so unauffällig wie möglich, hatte er ihnen eingeschärft. Möglichst keine Zauberei.

Kein _Accio_ also.

Lily seufzte und streckte sich.

Harry hatte das Interesse an seinem Ball vorübergehend verloren und zog sich am Tischbein hoch, weil ein Pergament so verlockend über die Tischkante hing, dass er es einfach herunterreißen musste. Lily sprang auf.

"Nicht, Harry! Das sind Daddys Sachen, die müssen da liegen bleiben." Ohne sich um seinen Protest zu kümmern, wand sie den Bogen aus seinen schokoladenverschmierten Fingern und legte ihn zurück auf die aufgeschlagenen Bücher, die fast den ganzen Tisch bedeckten.

_Höhere Verwandlung. Rechtliches Grundwissen für Auroren. Gifte und Gegengifte_.  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und ging wieder zu ihrem Schaukelstuhl, wo sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurücklehnte und mit grimmigen Bewegungen zu schaukeln begann.

Nächste Woche. Genauer gesagt, am Mittwoch. Da würde James fertig sein. Ein ausgebildeter Auror. Vermutlich mit den besten Noten. In der Zentrale würden sie sich um ihn reißen.

Während sie selbst –

Morgen, nein _heute_ um zehn hatte James eine wichtige Prüfung. Vorhin hatte sie ihn noch über eine Stunde lang abgehört. Gifte und Gegengifte waren dran gewesen, das einzige Gebiet, auf dem sie noch mit ihm mithalten konnte. Trotzdem hatte sie sich dazu zwingen müssen.

Jetzt, in dieser frostigen Frühe, saß sie da und dachte, dass es ihr _reichte_. Sie hatte genug davon.

Zuerst war es ihr selbstverständlich erschienen, dass James mit der Aurorenausbildung weitermachte, während sie selbst für das Baby da war.

Sie war so glücklich über Harry gewesen. Endlich das Baby im Arm zu haben, seinen Duft zu atmen, zu erleben, wie sehr sie gebraucht wurde! Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet: mit dieser unglaublichen Hilflosigkeit des kleinen Wesens, und auch nicht mit der uneingeschränkten, beinahe schmerzhaften Zärtlichkeit, mit der sie darauf reagierte. Die ersten zehn Wochen mit ihrem Kind verbrachte sie in einer zeitlosen Welt, in der allein James gelegentlich zu Gast war.

Dann, Mitte Oktober, als sie gerade das Wochenende in Godric's Hollow verbrachten, stand eines Abends plötzlich Sirius vor der Tür. Monatelang hatte er sich irgendwo im Ausland herumgetrieben, ohne von sich hören zu lassen, was James ganz schön gekränkt hatte. So viel hatte Lily dann doch mitbekommen. Und jetzt stand er da und grinste sie an, als hätten sie sich gestern das letzte Mal gesehen.

James und er hatten den ganzen Abend am Kaminfeuer gehockt, Bier getrunken und geredet, während Lily mit dem unruhigen Baby auf dem Arm durch das düstere Haus gegangen war, hin und her, treppauf, treppab. Eine unbestimmte Unruhe hatte sie selbst befallen, es war, als hätte sie da schon geahnt, dass dieser Abend der Auftakt zu Veränderungen sein sollte.

Von da an zogen James und Sirius wieder wie früher zusammen um die Häuser. Wenn es einen Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben haben sollte, so erfuhr Lily jedenfalls nichts davon. Alles was sie sah, war, dass James glücklich war, seinen Freund wieder zu haben. Sirius akzeptierte kommentarlos, dass er sie in ihrer Wohnung in London nicht besuchen durfte, dass sie ihm nicht einmal die Adresse nennen wollten.

Während die Wochen verstrichen, gingen ihr dann aber immer häufiger rebellische Gedanken durch den Kopf, wenn sie sah, wie James jeden Tag mit unverschämter Vergnügtheit in seine Schule verschwand, während sie in der Wohnung zurückblieb und Windeln wechselte, Babybrei kochte und Harry die verschiedenen Rasseln und Spielzeuge in die kleinen, zupatschenden Hände legte.

Wenn er schlief, versuchte sie den Unterrichtsstoff mithilfe der Bücher zu verfolgen. Aber irgendwie war das nicht das Wahre, zumal sie kaum einmal mehr als eine halbe Stunde wirklich Ruhe dazu fand, denn Harry war ein lebhaftes Kind und hielt nicht viel von langen Mittagsschläfchen. Sie versuchte, mit James darüber zu reden, aber der verstand das Problem gar nicht.

Selbst die Wochenenden, die sie in Godric's Hollow verbrachten – diesem ödesten aller Nester, zumindest wenn man an London gewöhnt war – waren ihr schließlich eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn so altmodisch James' Elternhaus auch sein mochte – es war doch um Längen komfortabler und schöner als ihre schäbige Wohnung in London. Außerdem konnte sie Harry dort wenigstens in dem ausgedehnten Garten herumtragen oder auf eine Decke ins Gras legen, während sie selbst ein bisschen in den Blumenbeeten herumwerkelte, die James' Mutter immer so akkurat gehalten hatte. Hier zog sie auch ein paar der Kräuter, mit denen sie immer noch gelegentlich herumexperimentierte. Und vor allem fühlte sie sich hier sicherer als in London, wo sie sich seit Dumbledores Warnung nur noch ungern draußen aufhielt.

Dann war es November geworden. Und alles, alles hatte sich verändert. Nach außen hin nicht, da sah eigentlich alles noch erschreckend gleich aus – manchmal konnte sie das einfach nicht glauben. Aber darunter, unter dieser glatten Oberfläche –

Gewaltsam riss sie sich aus diesen Gedanken. Sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Nicht um kurz nach fünf morgens und so müde, dass sie kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte.

Nach und nach hatte auch Harry das Tempo, mit dem er seinen Ball über den Teppich rollte und verfolgte, verlangsamt. Und nachdem er zunächst vom schwankenden Tapsen zum Krabbeln übergegangen war, legte er sich schließlich einfach unter den Tisch auf die Seite und blickte mit träumenden Augen auf den Ball, den seine rechte Hand immer noch langsam hin und her rollte.

Lily sah ihm zu und musste lächeln, als seine Augen auf einmal zufielen, dann rasch wieder geöffnet wurden – und wieder zufielen.

Der kalte Boden kam ihr in den Sinn. So leise wie möglich stand sie vom Schaukelstuhl auf und beugte sich über das einschlafende Kind. "Komm, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie und hob ihn auf. "Ich bring' dich in dein Bett."

Prompt waren seine Augen wieder weit geöffnet. Seufzend ließ sie sich mit ihm noch einmal auf den Schaukelstuhl sinken. Er kuschelte sich in ihren Armen zurecht und schlief wieder ein.

Lily betrachtete das stille kleine Gesicht und dachte, dass James vermutlich fast genauso ausgesehen hatte. Schade, dass seine Mutter Harry nicht mehr kennen gelernt hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit musste verblüffend sein. Zumindest bis – ja, bis er die Augen öffnete.

Das war Sirius' erster Kommentar über sein Patenkind gewesen, als er sich damals über das schlafende Baby gebeugt hatte: "Er sieht genauso aus wie du, James!"

Und in dem Moment war Harry aufgewacht und hatte ernst in das fremde Gesicht über seinem Bettchen aufgesehen. Das amüsierte Grinsen war aus Sirius' Blick gewichen. "Wow. Das ist ja unheimlich", hatte er gemurmelt und sich zu Lily umgewandt. "Deine Augen! In James' Gesicht."

Lily versuchte zu übersehen, was sie in Sirius' Blick las.

Du bist _Harry_, dachte sie jetzt. Nicht James. Nicht ich. Du bist etwas ganz Neues. Ein befreiender Gedanke.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und trat mit dem schlafenden Harry in den Armen ans Fenster. Der noch fast nachtdunkle Himmel war von durchsichtiger Klarheit. Und obwohl sie noch Sterne sehen konnte, hatte der Tag doch unaufhaltsam begonnen.

Auf einmal fühlte sie eine schreckliche Sehnsucht nach anderen Erwachsenen, nach Gesprächen und unbeschwertem Zusammensein. Danach, ihr Studium wieder aufzunehmen. Ganze ungestörte Stunden mit dem Herumexperimentieren am Kessel verbringen zu können. Eine schreckliche Sehnsucht nach der Vergangenheit, die ihr in diesem Moment so leicht und zwanglos erscheinen wollte.

oooOooo

Als sie Stunden später mit Harry an dem verkratzten Tisch saß und ihm half, sein Mittagessen zu bewältigen, kam James freudestrahlend durch die Tür.

"Geschafft!", rief er ihr zu, dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie. "Der alte Slug hat uns offenbar doch besseren Unterricht verpasst, als ich damals gedacht hab!"

Lily verzichtete darauf, ihn daran zu erinnern, wie verbissen er in den letzten Wochen gerade für diese Prüfung gelernt hatte. Zaubertränke war in Hogwarts nicht gerade sein Lieblingsfach gewesen. Mit einem Lachen wehrte sie seinen immer länger andauernden Kuss ab und befreite sich schließlich aus seinen Armen.

Er setzte sich neben Harry. "Ich muss gleich wieder los, heute Nachmittag ist wieder Unterricht, und ich will vorher noch ein bisschen lernen – aber ich musste euch doch mal kurz sehen und euch sagen, wie es gelaufen ist."

So lebendig war er, so voller Energie, wie er hier in ihre winzige Wohnung hereingefegt kam, wo Harry und sie ihr stilles, weltverlorenes Leben führten! Und er war der einzige Erwachsene, dessen Stimme sie heute gehört hatte –

Ihr war, als könne sie sehen, wie er dieses Zimmer mit winzigen sprühenden Funken aufgeladen hatte, seit er hereingekommen war.

"Ich hab deine Flaschen übrigens bei Herbinger abgeliefert!", sagte er.

"Danke! Wie hast du denn dafür noch Zeit gefunden?", fragte sie ehrlich überrascht.

"Bin eben noch kurz in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Hab nach einem Buch gesucht, das Moody uns empfohlen hat."

Nicht, dass er jetzt den Titel des Buches erwähnt hätte. Nein, er ging davon aus, dass das für Lily im Moment ohnehin nicht von Interesse war. Ein kleiner Nadelstich von vielen.

Aber er _ist_ für dich in der Apotheke gewesen, erinnerte sie sich selbst. "Was hat Herbinger denn gesagt?"

"Dass du endlich eine reguläre Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin machen solltest. Dann könnte er dir mehr bezahlen. Er war auf jeden Fall ganz scharf auf deine Proben. Sagt, du bist wirklich begabt."

Noch ein Nadelstich. Erst nachdem ihr damals der schreckliche Tod von James' Mutter sozusagen hautnah vorgeführt hatte, wie real die Bedrohung durch die Todesser war, hatte sie sich schweren Herzens entschlossen, zusammen mit James die Aurorenausbildung zu beginnen. Und ihren eigentlichen Wunsch, Zaubertränkemeisterin zu werden, endgültig aufgegeben. Jetzt experimentierte sie nur noch hin und wieder mit ein paar Zutaten, die sie entweder im Garten in Godric's Hollow selbst heranzog oder sich aus der Winkelgasse mitbringen ließ. Spielereien. Mehr nicht.

"Hast du bei Gringotts noch Geld gewechselt, wo du doch schon mal da warst?"

"Klar." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Da könnten übrigens Schwierigkeiten auf uns zukommen, jetzt, wo Purge Minister ist. Der hat so was in die Richtung angekündigt, dass der Umtausch in Muggelgeld nur noch mit offizieller Genehmigung möglich sein soll."

Lily fuhr auf. "Und das sagst du so nebenbei? Das mit Purge? Das ist doch nicht –"

"Entschuldige. Sie reden heute überall von nichts anderem, ich hab gar nicht dran gedacht, dass du das ja noch nicht wissen kannst!"

"Hast du den _Prophet_ dabei?"

Er zog die Zeitung aus der Tasche und ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen. "Vergess' ich doch nie!"

Wie konnte er nur immer noch grinsen?! Purge – das war ja furchtbar! Ja, in den vergangenen Wochen hatte sich schon abgezeichnet, dass Bagnold nicht mehr von allen als die beste Wahl angesehen wurde seit dieser Sache mit Fenwick. Aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass der Wizengamot so – so verblendet sein könnte, dass sie tatsächlich Purge wählten!

"Mach dich nicht verrückt, Lily. Das ist eine schlimme Entwicklung, ja, aber ganz sicher nichts von Dauer. Und was die Sache mit dem Muggelgeld angeht, da reden wir heute Abend mit Dumbledore."

Als wenn es nur das Geld gewesen wäre! Aber das wusste James so gut wie sie. Er zeigte es bloß nie, wenn er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte. Seit die Feier ihres zwanzigsten Geburtstags im letzten Jahr durch Dumbledores Mitteilung ein so schockierende Ende genommen hatte, war James bemüht, sich seine Sorgen und Zweifel ihr gegenüber nie anmerken lassen.

Vermutlich bespricht er so was mit Sirius, dachte sie giftig.

James probierte gerade einen Löffel von Harrys Mittagessen. "Gar nicht so schlecht. Mann, hab ich einen Hunger!"

"Soll ich dir noch was einpacken?"

"Nee, ich hol mir gleich noch was von diesem netten kleinen Imbiss gegenüber der Telefonzelle! Manchmal ist es wirklich ein Vorteil, Muggelgeld zu haben!", grinste er.

"Du wirst mit dreißig an Fettsucht eingehen, wenn du so weitermachst!", sagte sie mit einem halben Lächeln. Es war unmöglich, sauer auf ihn zu sein.

"Lebe wild –", sagte er und küsste sie, "und stirb jung! So, ich muss wieder los! Und vergiss nicht, dass wir um halb acht im _Kalypso's_ sein müssen!"

Noch ein Kuss, und schon war er wieder fort. Die Stille rückte von allen Seiten wieder auf sie zu.

Sie zog die Zeitung zu sich herüber, bevor Harry seinen Kartoffelbrei darauf verteilen konnte. Die Schlagzeile hatte Balkenlettern. Fassungslos las sie den Artikel. Vor allem der letzte Teil ließ sie schaudern.

_"Wie ein Sprecher des Wizengamot verlauten ließ, hält man Purge für den richtigen Mann, der mit besonnener Entschlossenheit in Verbindung mit einem klaren analytischen Verstand der radikalen Bewegung den Zulauf nehmen und wieder für Ruhe und wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung in der Gemeinschaft sorgen könnte._

_Konkret wird noch in den nächsten Tagen ein Erlass in Kraft treten, der die Heirat zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln sowie zwischen Squibs und Vollzauberern verbietet. Des Weiteren soll Muggelstämmigen die Aufnahme in Hogwarts nur noch nach einer speziellen, vom Ministerium durchgeführten Prüfung gestattet werden. Auch wird ihnen generell untersagt, Zauberer-Landbesitz zu erwerben oder zu erben._

_Purge beruft sich in seinem Programm vor allem auf die sehr populäre Studie von Rosalind Umbridge zur "Kritischen Untersuchung von Muggelstämmigkeit". Umbridge hatte in einer groß angelegten Studie herausstellen können, dass die magischen Fähigkeiten von Muggelstämmigen eindeutig schwächer ausgeprägt sind. Ihre Erhebungen, wonach diese Gruppe außerdem anfälliger für Wahnsinn und Gemütskrankheiten sei, hatten Anlass zu Besorgnis gegeben, als Umbridge nachweisen konnte, dass auch die Kriminalitätsrate in dieser Gruppe deutlich erhöht ist. _

_"Wir müssen dieser Entwicklung entgegenwirken und die bestehende Tendenz zur Verwässerung der Zauberergemeinschaft endlich stoppen", fasste Minister Purge sein Programm in knappen Worten zusammen."_

Lily sah auf. Harry verteilte den kalt gewordenen Kartoffelbrei in sorgfältig angebrachten Klecksen rund um seinen Teller. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut.

oooOooo

Als sie die Tür hörte, öffnete sie widerwillig die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass die Dämmerung schon hereingebrochen war. Ihr Körper fühlte sich seltsam erstarrt und schwer an und so, als würde sie sich nie mehr zu einer Bewegung aufraffen können.

Dicht neben ihr lag Harry und schlief fest. Tiefe Zärtlichkeit erfüllte sie, als sie die stille, vertrauensvoll an sie gekuschelte kleine Gestalt betrachtete.

Wie hatte sie nur einschlafen können, mitten am Nachmittag? Aber ein richtiger Schlaf war das eigentlich auch nicht gewesen. Mehr eine Flucht in ihre Träume.

"Lily? Lily, seid ihr hier?"

"Hier, James! Im Schlafzimmer!", antwortete sie mit verquollener Stimme und setzte sich endlich auf. Rieb mit den Händen hart über ihr Gesicht, als wolle sie es waschen. Da stand er schon in der Tür – mit strahlenden Augen und dem Duft der großen, weiten Welt um sich, dachte sie säuerlich.

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. "Das ist aber ein später Mittagsschlaf", sagte er lächelnd mit einem Blick auf das schlafende Kind. "Der wird ganz schön munter sein, nachher."

"Das macht doch nichts", erwiderte sie mürrisch. "Er muss ja doch mit uns kommen. Und bei dem Betrieb, der bei den Versammlungen normalerweise herrscht, schläft er sowieso nicht. Vor allem, wenn Molly mit ihren Jungs dabei ist."

"Stimmt", gab James zu. Er warf seine Tasche mit routiniertem Schwung in eine Ecke. "Ich geh noch duschen. Wenn wir um halb acht da sein wollen und du nicht apparieren willst, wird's Zeit."

"Ich appariere nicht mit –"

"Nicht mit Harry, weiß ich doch", rief er vom Flur aus. "Ist ja auch okay. Wir haben Glück, dass Dumbledores neuester Versammlungsort nur zwanzig Minuten von hier entfernt ist. Zumindest, wenn wir die U-Bahn nehmen ..."

Er kam noch einmal ins Schlafzimmer zurück und grinste sie mit gespieltem Verdruss an. Dabei zog er mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen das Hemd aus, wie es seine Gewohnheit war. Früher hatte sie darin immer eine Einladung gesehen, ihm unter die Dusche zu folgen. Jetzt sah sie ihm zu, wie er im Schrank nach Wäsche wühlte und zwischendurch seine Schuhe in die Gegend schleuderte – die würde er später wieder suchen, das kannte sie schon.

"Hab ich irgendwo ein frisches Hemd?", fragte er, den Kopf im Kleiderschrank.

"Klar", antwortete sie. "Hängt noch im Wohnzimmer. Hab's vorhin gebügelt."

"Prima."

"Fall nicht über Harrys Klötze!", rief sie ihm nach.

Dann saß sie einen Moment lang unschlüssig auf dem Bett und überlegte, ob sie Harry sofort wecken oder sich erst fertig machen sollte. Eigentlich musste sie sich auch noch die Haare waschen. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen desorientiert, konnte sich kaum an den Tag erinnern, der offenbar schon hinter ihr lag. Am Rande war ihr bewusst, dass Purge seit heute Zaubereiminister war. Erinnerte sich an den fürchterlichen Zeitungsartikel und die Ängste, die er in ihr ausgelöst hatte –

Aber in diesen Minuten, aus dem seltsamen Halbdunkel ihres Schlafs aufgetaucht, schien sie das alles viel weniger anzugehen als vorhin. Die Bilder aus ihren Träumen waren unvergleichlich näher und wirklicher. Noch einmal presste sie die Hände auf die Augen. Weg damit! Aufwachen!

Schließlich stand sie auf und blinzelte in das klare Abendlicht, das durchs Fenster fiel. Scharf wie Scherenschnitte hoben sich davor die Umrisse der allmählich kahl werdenden Bäume des Parks ab. Oktober.

Schon wieder Oktober! Wo war das Jahr geblieben? Nur an Harry konnte sie sehen, dass Zeit vergangen war. Er lief jetzt schon ziemlich gut. Letztes Jahr um die Zeit – da war er noch ein Baby gewesen, ein winziges Wesen, das sie kaum einmal für ein paar Stunden jemand anderem hatte überlassen können. Die wenigen Male, die sie ohne ihn ausgegangen war – nur, wenn James zu Hause war, denn einen Babysitter hatten sie damals ebenso wenig wie heute gehabt – hatte sie sich immer nur mit Mühe von ihm losgerissen und ihn spätestens unten an der Haustür schon wieder vermisst.

Wär' ich nur hier geblieben, dachte sie. Oh, wär' ich nur verdammt noch mal _immer hier _geblieben, wohin ich gehöre!

Nebenan im Bad hörte sie die Dusche angehen. Ein Blick zum Bett zeigte ihr, dass Harry immer noch fest schlief.

Du könntest einfach rübergehen. Wie früher. Zieh die Klamotten aus und geh zu ihm.

Stattdessen öffnete sie das Fenster und sog die scharfe Kühle der Herbstluft ein.

Nach einer Weile hörte das Rauschen der Dusche auf. Sekunden später wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen, und Dampfschwaden quollen heraus. James duschte immer bei Wassertemperaturen, die knapp jenseits der Schmerzgrenze lagen.

Sie musste lächeln. Irgendwo in diesen Dampfwolken stand er jetzt splitternackt vor dem Waschbecken und versuchte sich zu rasieren, fluchend über den beschlagenen Spiegel, die ebenfalls beschlagene Brille und die Tatsache, dass er nicht zaubern durfte –

"Ich soll dich übrigens von Orlanda grüßen!", rief er plötzlich herüber. "Sie wartet immer noch darauf, dass du sie mal besuchst, nachdem du sie damals so versetzt hast!"

Lily war beim Namen ihrer Schulfreundin zusammengezuckt. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, warum –"

"Ja, ja, ich hab's ihr weitergegeben. Sie hat sich wohl gewundert, warum sie dann das ganze Jahr nichts mehr von dir gehört hat. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du dich damals spontan zu einem kleinen Ausflug ins Muggelleben entschlossen hattest."

"Bloß ins Kino!", flüsterte Lily. "Du gehst ja nie mit mir!"

"Es reicht ja wohl auch, wenn einer von uns sich diesen Quatsch ansieht. Weißt du noch, du hast dann den ganzen Abend hier rumgeheult, nur wegen der rührseligen Schnulze, die du dir da antun musstest!"

Er kam aus dem Bad heraus, und machte ein paar halbherzige Bemühungen, seinen schwarzen Strubbelkopf mit dem Handtuch trocken zu reiben. "Jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt, warum sie dich damals treffen wollte, Lil!", sagte er grinsend. "Sie ist vor ein paar Wochen Mutter geworden. Wette, sie wollte dir damals die glückliche Neuigkeit überbringen."

"Gut möglich", sagte Lily. "Sie hätte mir ruhig eine Geburtsanzeige schicken können."

"Na hör mal, _du_ bist ja wohl diejenige, die sie versetzt hat, oder?", stellte er mit unbezwinglicher Logik fest.

Inzwischen hatte er sich angezogen, und Harry war aufgewacht. Lily sah benommen zu, wie die beiden durch die Wohnung zu tollen begannen. Orlanda! Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie ihre beste Freundin völlig vergessen hatte? Sie hatte tatsächlich so gut wie nie mehr an sie gedacht, nachdem sie damals die Verabredung in der Teestube in der Winkelgasse hatte platzen lassen –

"Kannst du Harry anziehen und ihm ein Brot und einen Apfel geben?", fragte sie müde. "Ich will mir noch die Haare waschen."

Das Poltern im Wohnzimmer hörte abrupt auf. Vor der Badezimmertür trafen James und Lily aufeinander. Sie wollte hineingehen, aber er hielt sie fest. "Natürlich kann ich das", sagte er liebevoll. "Du klingst so müde, mein Herz. Was ist mit dir?"

Und so was war das Allerschlimmste. Wenn er so zärtlich mit ihr war, dann hätte sie schreien können. Ich hab alles kaputtgemacht, hätte sie jetzt am liebsten gebrüllt. Alles, was ich mir für uns beide und für unsere Familie gewünscht hatte, hab ich in den Dreck getreten! Und dabei liebe ich euch so sehr!

_Aber_ –


	5. Bei Kalypso

**Erster Teil: Tag der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 5**

**Bei Kalypso**

"Verrückter Einfall von Albus, ausgerechnet hier ein Treffen zu veranstalten, was?", sagte ein dünner Mann mit ziemlich krummen Beinen, der am Fenster stand und hinaus auf die abenddunkle, belebte kleine Straße blickte. "Aber eigentlich 'ne gute Idee, einfach bei den Muggeln abzutauchen, find' ich. Da hat er Recht. Hier sind wir schwer aufzuspüren, sogar ohne Fidelius oder so einen anstrengenden Kram."

Er hustete lange und ausgiebig.

"Solltest endlich das Rauchen lassen, Elphias", sagte Alastor Moody, ohne wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Er machte eben seine dritte Inspektionsrunde durch den Raum und kontrollierte gerade die Kiste mit Muggelspielzeug, auf das sich vor zehn Minuten fünf kleine Rotschöpfe gestürzt hatten. Die saßen jetzt für den Moment friedlich vereint in einer Ecke und untersuchten die faszinierenden kleinen Blechautos mit nicht weniger Interesse als der Auror.

"Müssen die Muggelkinder die immer schieben oder was?", rief einer von ihnen zu dem großen Tisch hinüber.

"Ich glaube schon, Charlie", kam von dort die müde Antwort seiner Mutter, die ein weiteres kleines Kind auf dem Schoß hielt und offensichtlich vollkommen zufrieden damit war, einfach nur dazusitzen. "Frag deinen Vater. Der weiß so was am besten."

"Dad, kannst du die so verzaubern, dass sie von selbst fahren?", wandte sich der Junge an seinen Vater, der ebenfalls am Fenster stand.

"Charlie, du weißt doch –"

"Keine Zauberei hier!", sagte Molly Weasley scharf.

"Ja, ja", murrte der Junge.

"Das muss ja ganz schön anstrengend sein mit den Kindern", sagte die Frau, die gegenüber von Molly am Tisch saß und eben die blauweiß karierte Tischdecke penibel geglättet hatte. Jetzt musterte sie kritisch die jüngere Frau. Sie selbst war mit großer Sorgfalt gekleidet, und aus ihrem dunklen Haarknoten wagte nicht ein einziges Haar zu entfliehen.

"Es geht schon", gab Molly kurz angebunden zurück. Sie fand Emmeline Vance ehrlich gesagt entschieden anstrengender als ihre Kinder. Im Moment war sie ihr nur allzu deutlich bewusst, wie nachlässig sie vorhin ihr Haar gekämmt hatte. Und bestimmt war da doch ein Fettfleck vorn auf ihrer Bluse zurückgeblieben –

"Da bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit für anderes, denke ich mir", fuhr Miss Vance unerschütterlich fort, und ihr Blick umfasste den gesamten, über den Raum verstreuten Weasley-Nachwuchs, um dann zu dem Fettfleck auf Mollys Bluse zurückzukehren. "Ich finde es wirklich bewundernswert, dass du noch zu den Versammlungen kommst. Hast du heute schon den _Prophet_ gelesen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Aber natürlich hab ich alles über Purge gehört. Falls du das gemeint hast."

"Ist es nicht unglaublich, dass dieser Purge tatsächlich Minister geworden ist? Man sollte doch denken, dass –"

Moody, der nun fertig war mit der Untersuchung des Versammlungsraumes auf Abhörgeräte und überhaupt Verdächtiges aller Art, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und unterbrach Emmeline Vance brüsk.

"Ist noch viel unglaublicher, dass Voldemort sich so einfach in dieser komischen Akademie zeigen kann und der _Prophet_ drüber schreibt, als wär' er irgendein hohes Tier auf Heimatbesuch!", schnaubte er. "_Thomas Screen_ – pah! Als wenn die nicht wüssten, wer sich hinter diesem lächerlichen Pseudonym verbirgt!"

Es kostete Überwindung, ihn anzusehen mit diesem Loch anstelle einer Nase im Gesicht. Die Wunde war schlecht verheilt und hatte einen narbigen Krater hinterlassen. Aber es schien fast, als sei Moody damit gar nicht so unzufrieden. Vermutlich war er, nicht ganz zu Unrecht, der Ansicht, dass auch das der Abschreckung dienen konnte.

"Letztlich haben wir das alles Waverly zu verdanken", sagte Remus Lupin, der unruhig von hier nach dort wanderte und jetzt neben Elphias Doge stehen blieb. Dieser blickte immer noch zwischen den Tonkrügen und Kerzenhaltern auf der Fensterbank hindurch auf die Straße. "Waverly und seinem _'Wir haben uns geirrt'_ damals."

"Wie konnten sie sich nur von diesem Unsinn blenden lassen, auch wenn er der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung war?", fragte Emmeline Vance. "Es war doch offensichtlich, dass er unter dem Einfluss eines Imperius stand, oder vielleicht nicht? Und als er dann den Selbstmord einer Untersuchung vorgezogen hat, fand ich das sehr bezeichnend."

"Ja. Einige andere auch", murmelte Moody düster.

"Aber nicht genug! Viele haben das als seine Art von Protest dagegen gesehen, dass man seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit anzweifelte", sagte Lupin.

"Auf jeden Fall haben all diese Reinblütigkeitsfanatiker seine Rede für ihre unglaubliche Kampagne genutzt, diesen – diesen _Unsäglichen_ von allem rein zu waschen", warf nun Arthur Weasley ein, der mit langsamen Schritten vor der Fensterfront auf und ab ging. An seine linke Schulter drückte er sanft ein kleines, weiß-rosa verpacktes Bündel, aus dem es bisweilen leise quäkte. Der jüngste Nachwuchs im Hause Weasley war gerade zehn Wochen alt. "Sie haben nicht wenige Leute im Ministerium überzeugt. Im Übrigen sind sie vermutlich erleichtert, dass es dieses Jahr bisher verhältnismäßig ruhig zugegangen ist, nach all den schrecklichen Übergriffen im letzten Jahr. Sie wollen keine weiteren Vorfälle heraufbeschwören. Versuchen, die Situation zu entschärfen."

"_Die Situation entschärfen_?!", platzte seine Frau heraus. "Arthur, ich bitte dich, wie kannst du so darüber reden? Wo es gerade mal ein Jahr her ist, dass –"

"Liebes, ich versuche doch nur, die –"

" – dass diese – diese _Ungeheuer_ Gid und Fabian abgeschlachtet haben!", ließ Molly sich nicht unterbrechen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "_Den_ Prozess haben sie auch niedergeschlagen, und das, obwohl sie einen der Mörder gefasst, angeklagt und vor Gericht gestellt hatten! Nie mehr – _nie mehr _vertraue ich auf –"

Arthur machte ein ganz bekümmertes Gesicht, weil ihm zu spät klar geworden war, dass er Salz in die Wunden gestreut hatte. Und die Ermordung von Mollys Brüdern im Spätsommer des letzten Jahres, die der Auslöser dafür gewesen war, dass Molly und er sich trotz ihrer kleinen Kinder doch noch dem Orden angeschlossen hatten, würde wahrscheinlich für immer eine offene Wunde bleiben.

"Bitte, Molly, ich wollte nicht –"

"Mehrere Nachbarn haben die Leute gesehen, die zu ihnen in die Werkstatt kamen, und sie sagten, es hätte verdächtig ausgesehen: Fünf erwachsene Männer auf einmal, wo doch sonst fast nur Kinder hinkamen. Sie haben gesagt, wie Kunden hätten die nicht ausgesehen!" Molly hatte sich in Rage geredet, und obwohl die meisten von ihnen diesen Monolog schon einige Male gehört hatten, schwiegen sie doch alle und hörten ein weiteres Mal zu. Es war die letzte Ehre, die sie ihren Kameraden Gideon und Fabian Prewett noch erweisen konnten. Außerdem waren sie nicht weniger empört und schockiert über den Vorfall als Molly.

"Und dann kommt dieser Fudge daher und redet was von Vorsichtigsein mit falschen Anschuldigungen! Ich kann's noch auswendig, was Rita Kimmkorn damals geschrieben hat: 'Für seine Augen sehe es wie der Ort eines schrecklichen Arbeitsunfalls aus, der zwar im höchsten Maß zu bedauern sei, aber zunächst keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf gewalttätiges Einwirken zulasse.'"

Molly schluckte und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Der kleine Junge auf ihrem Schoß sah ganz verunsichert hinauf in ihr gerötetes Gesicht.

"Kein Wunder", knurrte Moody. "Die Schweine haben sie abgeschlachtet und dann den ganzen Kram in die Luft gehen lassen. Zwei Stunden später flog da immer noch das Feuerwerkszeug rum. Danach waren die beiden nur noch verkohlte Leichen im Schutt. Leider waren die Brigaden vor uns da!"

Die beiden Brüder hatten in ihrer Werkstatt Feuerwerkskörper aller Art hergestellt, die bei den Kindern und Jugendlichen der Umgebung heiß begehrt waren – und die die Mörder dann zur Vertuschung ihrer Tat genutzt hatten.

"Und da nennt sich dieser Fudge Stellvertretender Minister für Zauberkatastrophen! Der hatte keine Ahnung! Die Auroren haben doch dann jede Menge Hinweise auf einen wilden Kampf gefunden! Und – und Gids Hände – sie waren –"

"Nicht, Molly, quäl dich nicht weiter, Schatz!" Arthur machte sich jetzt wirklich Vorwürfe und kam zu seiner weinenden Frau. "Du machst Ron Angst", sagte er leise und voller Mitgefühl.

Moody, dem weinende Frauen unangenehm waren, schnaubte verächtlich. "Alles Idioten, da im Ministerium. _Ich_ hab gesehen, wozu Todesser in der Lage sind. Die schrecken vor nichts zurück, die und ihr Anführer – und _natürlich_ ist das Voldemort, egal, was da neuerdings drüber gefaselt wird! Kann nicht glauben, dass die Brigaden und der Minister – auch Fenwick schon! – so blind sein sollen. Imperius, sag ich nur! Die stehen alle unter Einfluss", schloss er düster.

"Fünf!", schluchzte Molly. "_Fünf_ von denen gegen zwei! Und keiner glaubt es! Und in anderen Fällen gab es Augenzeugen, und trotzdem –!"

Sie alle dachten an die McKinnons und an den vielleicht unheimlichsten Fall, Dorcas Meadowes. Sie war vor den Augen der Longbottoms getötet worden. Und beide waren sicher, den Täter erkannt zu haben: als den Mann, der sich bei seinen öffentlichen Auftritten Thomas Screen nannte. Das war ebenfalls noch kaum ein Jahr her.

"Die meisten in der Gemeinschaft wissen das sehr wohl, Molly", ließ sich Lupins ruhige Stimme vernehmen. Sie stand im Gegensatz zu dem gehetzten Ausdruck in seinen ungesund glänzenden Augen. "Auch eine so spektakuläre Sache wie Waverlys Rede damals kann nicht zehn Jahre ungeschehen machen, in denen die Leute _seinen_ Namen mit Gräueltaten verbunden haben. Dass die Todesserprozesse fallen gelassen wurden und Voldemort auf einmal geradezu gesellschaftsfähig zu sein scheint, hat sicher viele verunsichert. Dennoch bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass sie den wahren Feind kennen. Ganz sicher sind sich viele von ihnen auch nicht im Klaren darüber, dass Todesser und Erneuerungsbewegung nur zwei Seiten derselben Medaille sind. Aber –"

"Keine Sorge, die werden das schon noch kapieren", sagte Moody. Er betrachtete das Glas vor sich abwägend, griff dann aber in seine Umhangtasche und zog einen Flachmann hervor, aus dem er einen tiefen Schluck nahm. "Irgendwann platzt die Bombe, dann muss auch der letzte Idiot im Ministerium zugeben, dass dieser Kerl hinter all dem steckt. Und dann, merkt euch meine Worte, _dann_ werden sie behaupten, dass sie es ja immer schon gewusst und niemals abgestritten hätten. Dann werden sie nicht mal mehr seinen Namen aussprechen!"

"Themawechsel!", sagte Remus Lupin warnend. "Da kommt Kalypso mit den Getränken!"

oooOooo

Es war stockdunkel und ziemlich kalt, als James und Lily endlich aus der U-Bahnstation nach oben kamen. Auf der Straße waren noch eine Menge Leute unterwegs. In den kleinen Läden, deren Besitzer den Namen nach überwiegend Griechen waren, herrschte noch reger Betrieb.

James trug seinen Sohn auf den Schultern. Harry liebte das. Endlich sah man von den Großen mal mehr als nur die Beine!

"Wir hätten doch den Kinderwagen mitnehmen sollen", sagte Lily. "Da hätte er nachher auch drin schlafen können."

"Ach was. Ist so viel lustiger für ihn. Stimmt's, Harry?"

Harry nickte so heftig mit dem Kopf, dass er beinahe heruntergefallen wäre. Das tat er immer, wenn James "Stimmt's, Harry?" sagte.

"Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir jetzt einfach nur essen gehen würden?", fragte Lily mit plötzlicher Wehmut, als das blauweiße Schild von _Kalypso's_ in Sicht kam.

"Ja", antwortete James nur. Er verschwendete nie Zeit damit, das Unabänderliche zu beklagen. "He, da vorn kommt Peter!"

Lily entdeckte ihn ebenfalls, und dann trafen sie sich genau vor dem griechischen Restaurant. Als Peter die drei sah, verzog sich sein verquältes Gesicht zu einem mühsamen Lächeln.

"Hallo, Peter! Lang nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte James und ging die Stufen zum Lokal hinauf. "Dann mal los!"

Eine Wolke von köstlichem Duft wehte ihnen entgegen, als er die Tür öffnete. Das satte Aroma von bratendem Fleisch und Knoblauch, darüber die zarteren Noten von Rosmarin und Thymian –

"Ist dir nicht gut, Peter?", fragte Lily etwas besorgt, als sie das graue Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Schulkameraden sah.

"Ich weiß nicht – mein Herz – kann das schon das Herz sein?", fragte er mit ängstlichen Augen. "Macht schon den ganzen Tag Ärger."

"Quatsch, Pete. Mit einundzwanzig? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", rief James mitleidlos über die Schulter zurück. "Du hast dich garantiert nur mal wieder überfressen!"

"Hör' ihm gar nicht zu", sagte Lily, die seine Gesichtsfarbe wirklich beunruhigend fand. "Du solltest erst mal ein Glas Wasser trinken. Und dann seh' ich in meiner Tasche nach, ich glaube, ich hab da noch eine Probe von einem Entspannungstrank."

Dann standen sie drinnen in der Gaststube – dunkles Holz und blauweiße Tischdecken; Stimmengewirr, warmes Lampenlicht und laute Busuki-Musik umfingen sie mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die etwas Unwirkliches hatte. Hier war offenbar eine große Feier im Gange, denn die meisten Tische waren zusammengeschoben worden, und eine große Gesellschaft saß darum herum.

James hob Harry von den Schultern, damit er nicht an die Lampen stieß. Noch einmal fühlte Lily den wehmütigen Stich, als sie die unbeschwerten Gesichter ringsum sah. Irgendwie entsprach es Dumbledores bisweilen schrägem Humor, ein griechisches Muggel-Lokal zum zeitweiligen "Hauptquartier" zu machen. Sie haben hervorragenden Wein, hatte er gesagt. Das Essen ist erstklassig, und der Name – Kalypso ist übrigens die Tochter des Wirts – verheißt zumindest eine großzügige Gastfreundschaft.

Nicht alle waren von der Idee angetan gewesen, aber da Dumbledore den Versammlungsort des Phönixordens ohnehin alle paar Monate änderte, fanden sie sich damit ab. Nach dem ersten Treffen in der hinteren Gaststube waren dann übrigens alle mit seiner Wahl einverstanden.

"Guten Abend, Kalypso!", grüßte James lächelnd die junge Frau, die eben mit einem Tablett voller Gläser an ihnen vorbeiging.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln munter. "Kalispera! Zum Mittelalterclub, richtig? Folgen Sie mir einfach, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihren Leuten!"

Peter stöhnte leise.

"Ist es so schlimm?", erkundigte sich Lily besorgt, während sie Kalypso durch den schummrig beleuchteten Flur zum zweiten Gastraum folgten, vorbei an einer Serie kleiner Bilder, die das blendende Weiß griechischer Architektur vor dem Blau des Meeres zeigten.

"Ich glaub', ich mach's nicht lang heut' Abend", sagte Peter kläglich.

James warf Lily einen grinsenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln erwiderte. Dann betraten sie die zweite Gaststube, die nur von geschlossenen Gesellschaften genutzt wurde. Oder als Versammlungsort für Vereine wie den ihren – den Club _Lebendiges Mittelalter_.

oooOooo

Durch die schmalen Nischenfensterchen konnte man auf den Flur hinausblicken, und richtig, jetzt wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Wirtstochter erschien mit ihrem Tablett, gefolgt von den Potters und Peter Pettigrew.

"Guten Abend zusammen", sagte James und winkte Remus zu. "Haben wir schon viel verpasst?"

"Nein", sagte Moody knapp. "Wie war's denn heute, James? Nächste Woche ist es endlich so weit, was?"

Alls Chef des Aurorenbüros im Ministerium war Moody auch einer der Ausbilder an der Aurorenakademie – und einer der zu Recht am meisten gefürchteten Schwarzen Jäger, die die Auroren jemals gehabt hatten. Weil er außerdem unbedingt zuverlässig und loyal war, verzieh man ihm die zahlreichen Macken und die Paranoia, die sich im Laufe vieler kampfreicher Jahre auch in seinem Privatleben breitgemacht hatten. Lily mochte ihn gern und freute sich darauf, im nächsten Jahr endlich wieder in seine Ausbildungsklasse zurückkehren zu können. Wie die meisten anderen angehenden Auroren auch empfand sie es als Ehre, von ihm ausgebildet zu werden.

Während James und er die Prüfung vom Vormittag zu diskutieren begannen, setzte sich Lily ein wenig zaghaft neben Molly. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Kalypso verteilte indessen die Gläser, erkundigte sich nach weiteren Wünschen und ging dann wieder hinaus. Peter Pettigrew ließ sich mit aschgrauem Gesicht auf einen Stuhl am Ende des Tisches plumpsen.

"Ron ist ja wirklich groß geworden", sagte Lily mit einem Blick auf das Kind auf Mollys Schoß.

"Wollte ich über Harry auch gerade sagen", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Wie schnell sie wachsen! Seit Ginevra da ist, kommt mir Ronald vor wie ein Riese!"

Lily kramte mit einer Hand in ihrer Tasche. Richtig, da waren die zwei Fläschchen noch. Einmal Wachauf-Trank – fast leer inzwischen – und im anderen noch ein Restchen Entspannungs-Trank. "Peter, hier, versuch das mal. Fünf Tropfen in Wasser sollten genügen. Es schmeckt nicht gerade gut, aber es hilft."

Mit kläglichem Gesicht stand Peter auf und nahm das Fläschchen in Empfang. Emmeline betrachtete missbilligend seinen schmuddeligen Aufzug.

"Wir haben gerade über den unsäglichen neuen Minister diskutiert", sagte sie dann. "Und über das öffentliche Auftreten von – von, nun ja – ihr wisst schon von wem."

Dieses Zögern, der Unwillen, Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen, war Lily schon bei vielen Leuten aufgefallen. Nicht einmal die Leute des Ordens schienen gefeit davor.

"Öffentliches Auftreten?", fragte sie alarmiert. "Ich dachte, er ist seit Monaten im Ausland!" Und insgeheim hatte sie schon gehofft, er könnte dort für immer bleiben ...

Die anderen starrten sie an.

"Hast du es denn nicht gehört?", fragte Emmeline schließlich ungläubig. "Es stand sogar im _Prophet_ heute. Er ist zurück. Und die Zeitung tut so, als wäre er nichts als ein reicher Sponsor dieser zwielichtigen Akademie! Und das, obwohl Dumbledore schon vor Monaten darauf hingewiesen hat, wer unter dem Namen Screen früher irgendwelche gelehrten Artikel geschrieben hat."

Lily fühlte den Schock wie einen Eissplitter im Magen. Zurück! Wieder im Land! Unwillkürlich legte sie die Arme fester um Harry, der sich prompt daraus löste und von ihrem Schoß rutschte. Sie sah James an, der ihren Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern anscheinend ganz vertieft in seine Unterhaltung mit Moody war.

Wie _konnte_ ich das übersehen?, fragte sie sich geschockt. Ich hab die Zeitung doch sogar in der Hand gehabt! Und natürlich hat James mir kein Wort davon gesagt!

Das Baby auf Arthur Weasleys Armen begann nun wütend zu schreien.

"Sie hat Hunger!", sagte Molly und stand auf. Der kleine Ron war bereits zu seinen Brüdern in die Spielecke gegangen, gefolgt von Harry. Sie nahm ihrem Mann das Baby ab. "Wir verschwinden mal nach nebenan."

Arthur überließ den Schreihals erleichtert seiner Frau und setzte sich neben Moody an den Tisch, und auch Remus und der immer wieder hustende Elphias nahmen Platz.

"Gibt es was Neues von Caradoc?", fragte Lupin. Er fragte das jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Glaube auch nicht, dass wir noch mal was von ihm hören", sagte er. "Er ist jetzt seit acht Monaten verschwunden, und seitdem hat niemand irgendeine Spur von ihm gesehen."

"Wozu – ich frage mich immer, _wozu_ kann ihn jemand – sagen wir: verschwinden lassen?", grübelte Lupin. "Er war noch fast ein Kind, hatte –"

"Im vergangenen Jahr sind so viele Leute verschwunden, Remus", unterbrach ihn Moody mit leiser Ungeduld. "Reiner Terror. Gibt keinen anderen Grund. _Er_ will, dass wir uns den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Will uns verunsichern. Vielleicht braucht er die Leute für irgendwelche Experimente. Vielleicht bringt er sie einfach nur um, weil es ihm Spaß macht. Vielleicht sperrt er sie auch irgendwo ein und lässt sie langsam sterben. Vielleicht –"

"Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt, Alastor", sagte Emmeline warnend.

Lily spürte eine leise Übelkeit bei dem Gedanken an Caradoc Dearborn, der das jüngste Mitglied des Phönixordens gewesen war. Alle hatten ihn gemocht. Dann war er plötzlich fort gewesen, von heute auf morgen. In dem Zimmer, in dem er gewohnt hatte, waren weder Anzeichen eines Kampfes noch eines plötzlichen oder geplanten Aufbruchs zu finden. Es hätte sein können, dass er einfach auf und davon gegangen war. Wenn das nicht ganz und gar gegen seine Art gewesen wäre. Und wenn sie nicht diesen Schreibblock in seinem Schrank gefunden hätten: einen billigen Muggelschreibblock, der von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite mit winzigen Buchstaben voll gekritzelt war, in einer panischen Schrift, so als hätte der Schreiber in einem unheimlichen Tempo schreiben müssen, um mit seinen Gedanken – oder mit jemandem, der ihm diktierte – mithalten zu können. Als der Block voll war, hatte er auch noch die schmalen Ränder beschrieben, die er anfangs frei gelassen hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass sich auf all diesen achtundvierzig Blättern kaum ein sinnvolles Wort fand. An diesem Schriftstück und seiner Entschlüsselung hatten sich nun schon die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens versucht und schließlich aufgeben müssen. Fest stand nur, dass es Caradocs Schrift war.

Es war unheimlich, und es blieb rätselhaft.

Sie sahen einander über den Tisch hinweg an. Ein lautes Stampfen im Flur ließ die bernsteinfarbenen Fensterscheiben in den Nischenfenstern klirren.

"Hagrid", stellte Remus überflüssigerweise fest.

Sekundenbruchteile später wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Hagrid zwängte sich schnaufend durch den Türrahmen. Auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, kleiner zu erscheinen als er nun einmal war, musste er doch für einiges Aufsehen in der vorderen Gaststube gesorgt haben. Ihm folgten ein kleiner Mann mit einem violetten Hut und ein großer, strohblonder Mann, der Hagrid aber auch nur bis zur Schulter reichte.

"Fast vollzählig", kommentierte Moody, während Diggle und Podmore sich zu den anderen setzten. Hagrid blieb mit etwas ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck stehen; seine Bekanntschaft mit gewöhnlichen Muggelstühlen war bisher nicht allzu glücklich verlaufen. Aber da stürmten zwei der rothaarigen Knirpse aus der Ecke auf ihn zu und hängten sich schnatternd an seine Beine wie zwei kleine Affen.

"Fred, George! Hört auf damit!", rief Molly. Sie kam eben aus dem kleinen Nebenraum zurück (eigentlich ein Zimmer, in dem man Karten spielen konnte), wo sie das Baby gestillt und in seinem Korb schlafen gelegt hatte.

"Ach, lass' sie doch!", winkte Hagrid strahlend ab. Er hob sie auf, jeden auf einen Arm, und von dort sahen sie triumphierend hinunter auf die Köpfe der anderen. "Soll übrigens ausrichten, dass Professor Dumbledore erst um neun kommen kann. Er lässt sich entschuldigen un' sagt, wir soll'n schon mal mit'm Essen anfangen. Ach, un' die Longbottoms könn' heut auch nich' kommen. Ihr Kleiner is' krank, un' wie's aussieht, ham sie sich beide bei ihm angesteckt."

"Nun, dann sollten wir bestellen, oder?", sagte Arthur. Er liebte Muggel-Lokale – und dieses war das Erste, in dem er auch gegessen und nicht nur neugierig durch die Fenster gesehen hatte.

"Sirius ist noch nicht da", sagte James.

"Und Benjamin?", fragte Molly. "Wo bleibt der?"

Betretene Blicke. Schließlich sagte Lupin: "Er wird heute wohl nicht kommen. Er sagte mir beim letzten Mal, er würde erst wieder kommen, wenn er den Ruf seines Vaters wiederhergestellt hätte. Ihr wisst ja, wie jähzornig er ist. Er meint, wir sollten mehr unternehmen, um diese Angelegenheit aufzuklären."

"Ich hab doch zwei Leute nur an diese Sache dran gesetzt!", sagte Moody. "Hab ich ihm auch gesagt, letztes Mal. Aber wie sollen wir wirklich weiterkommen, wenn Fenwick selbst jede Aussage verweigert?"

"Lasst uns jetzt erst mal essen!", mahnte Arthur. "Trotz allem freue ich mich auf diese köstlichen – wie hießen sie doch gleich, Schatz?"

"Das weiß _ich_ doch nicht mehr!", sagte Molly, während sie ihre Zwillinge von Hagrids Armen pflückte und an den Tisch setzte.

"Es waren riesige Bohnen, in einer Soße eingelegt. Ich finde, du solltest dieses Rezept auch einmal aus-"

Die Tür wurde so schwungvoll geöffnet, dass alle aufsahen.

Da stand Sirius, unbekümmert und lässig und doch mit dieser unterschwelligen, raubkatzenartigen Wachsamkeit, dieser _Wach_heit. Lily hatte ihn so oft beobachtet, hatte auch so viel über ihn nachgedacht in all den Jahren, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn mit geschlossenen Augen zeichnen zu können. Dennoch konnte sie nie damit aufhören, ihn weiter zu beobachten.

Er grinste in die Runde und setzte sich dann auf den freien Platz neben Remus.

"Möchten Sie jetzt bestellen?", fragte Kalypso, die Sirius gefolgt war, in der richtigen Annahme, dass der Club nun endlich vollzählig war. Sie verteilte die Speisekarten, die vor allem Arthur voller Entzücken entgegennahm.

Lily interessierte sich nicht für die Speisekarte. Sie warf James einen raschen Blick zu, als Sirius ihn nach den Prüfungen fragte, und richtig, da war wieder dieses Aufleuchten in seinen Augen, das nur für Sirius bestimmt zu sein schien und das sie immer noch eifersüchtig machte.

Seine Augen, dachte sie. Es sind seine Augen, die alle so faszinieren. Sirius hatte helle, _aufregende_ Augen – aufregend, weil ihr Grau so unerwartet unter dem Schwarz seines Haars hervorsah und weil die Schärfe seines Blicks in so starkem Kontrast zu seinem betont lässigen Auftreten stand. Dieser Kontrast musste unweigerlich die Neugier fesseln. Aufregend aber auch, weil sie eher kühl und zurückhaltend wirkten, was wiederum im Gegensatz zu seinem kumpelhaften Charme stand. Lily hatte schon viele Mädchen und Frauen diesem Charme erliegen sehen und erlebt, wie einige der empfindlicheren unter ihnen zurückzuckten, wenn sie nach irgendeiner witzigen Bemerkung von Sirius lachend in sein Gesicht aufblickten und dann diese unerwartete Kühle in seinen Augen entdeckten.

Es war etwas an ihm, das sich einem immer entzog, und man war sich nie ganz sicher, dass man den wirklichen Sirius erlebte, wenn man mit ihm zusammen war. Und er war vollkommen mitleidlos und ohne jedes Verständnis für Schwäche.

Lily verstand, warum er auf viele Frauen so unwiderstehlich wirkte, aber sie selbst war für seinen Charme immer unempfänglich geblieben.

"Wo steckt denn mein Patenkind?", fragte er jetzt. Seine Stimme klang heiser, ohne dass er krank oder verkatert wirkte. Er sah aus, als hätte er in den letzten Tagen wenig geschlafen, und sogar über den Tisch hinweg konnte Lily den leisen Hauch von Zigarettenrauch in seiner Kleidung wahrnehmen, dabei wusste sie, dass er nicht rauchte.

"Hinten in der Spielecke", antwortete Lily und begegnete gelassen der Reserviertheit in seinen Augen, über die sie gerade noch nachgedacht hatte.

"Dann werd' ich ihn mal begrüßen gehen!"

Noch während er aufstand, ertönte ein lautes Krachen. Molly, die sich kaum gesetzt hatte, fuhr auf. "Lass das, Charlie!", rief sie wütend.

"Das war Bill!", gab Charlie empört zurück.

"Mir ist egal, wer es war! Stellt sofort die Figuren zurück!" Jetzt war es schon mehr ein Schreien.

"Oh Mum – die braucht doch sowieso keiner!", wagte Bill zu erwidern und sah sehnsüchtig auf die kleine Gipsstatuette eines Diskuswerfers, die vor seinen Füßen stand. Den Diskus selbst hatte sie soeben gekonnt geworfen – genau in die Tonkrüge auf der Fensterbank.

"_Und wie oft hab ich euch schon gesagt, dass hier nicht gezaubert wird_?!" Molly kochte. "Ihr bringt es noch so weit, dass ich die Zauberstäbe einkassiere!"

"Aber ihr zaubert hier doch auch!", warf Charlie ein, der ebenfalls eine Gipsstatuette in den Händen hielt. Sie stellte einen Zentaur mit Pfeil und Bogen dar.

"Wir sind _erwachsen_, Charles Weasley! Und jetzt stellt _au-gen-blick-lich_ diese Dinger zurück!"

Mit beleidigten Mienen machten sich die beiden daran, die Figuren zurück in die rundbogigen Nischen zu stellen, in denen sie ihr langweiliges Dasein fristen mussten.

"Entschuldigung", fauchte Molly in die Gesichter der anderen am Tisch, die dieser Szene schweigend zugesehen hatten. "Ich werde das nächste Mal wieder mit ihnen zu Hause bleiben!"

Lily entdeckte dasselbe schnell verbissene Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von James, Remus und Sirius.

"Unsinn, Molly", sagte Moody. "Bring sie ruhig mit. Aus denen wird mal was. Haben Temperament und Köpfchen. Und solang wir keine Einsatzbesprechung haben –"

"_William Jonathan Weasley_!", fuhr Molly in diesem Moment schon wieder auf, so unerwartet (schließlich lag der letzte Ausbruch ja erst Sekunden zurück), dass sie alle zusammenfuhren. "Komm _sofort_ mit deinen Schuhen von diesem Stuhl herunter!!"

"Aber Mum, wie soll ich denn sonst –"

"Lass dich nicht ärgern, Liebes", sagte Arthur sanft und berührte sanft ihren Arm. "Es sind wundervolle Kinder. Alle sieben."

Lily sah, wie sich Mollys verkniffenes Gesicht entspannte und wie sie mit einem Ausdruck dankbarer Liebe zu ihm aufblickte.

_So _sollte das sein, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. So sieht das aus, wenn man wirklich zusammengehört. Als sie aufsah, begegneten ihre Augen Sirius' aufmerksamem Blick. Sie erwiderte diesen Blick herausfordernd.

Er beobachtet mich, dachte sie und fühlte den alten Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Ob ich ihn auch wirklich glücklich mache. Tja, mein Lieber, und was willst du tun, wenn mir das nicht gelingt?

Sie hatte Sirius' unerwartete Worte noch im Ohr, die er damals nach der Trauung anscheinend unbedingt hatte loswerden müssen.

Mach ihn glücklich, hatte er mit ganz ungewohntem Ernst gesagt. Er ist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann. Er hat Glück verdient.

Sie sah zu, wie er Harry begrüßte, der ihn entdeckt hatte und begeistert herangetapst kam. James berichtete von Harrys neuesten Fortschritten, und während sie alle auf das Essen warteten, wandte Lily ihre Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Leuten am Tisch zu, beobachtete, wie Peter unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte und immer wieder seinen linken Arm rieb – hoffentlich ist es nicht wirklich sein Herz!, dachte sie – und wie Remus' fiebriger Blick durch den Raum irrte. Er war schrecklich blass.

Kann es der Mond sein?, überlegte sie voller Mitgefühl und stellte fest, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wann der nächste Vollmond anstand.

Das Essen wurde serviert und war köstlich, aber Lily fühlte, wie eine unklare Unruhe immer stärker in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken quoll. Wenn nur Dumbledore endlich erschienen wäre!

Neben ihr arbeitete sich der kleine Ron Weasley genüsslich durch einen Berg gebackene Kartoffeln, während seine dreijährigen Brüder unter schrillem Gelächter um den Tisch herumquirlten. Molly sah völlig erschöpft aus. "Bill, Charlie, könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen mit euren Brüdern spielen?", platzte sie endlich heraus, als sie Emmeline Vances pikierte Blicke nicht länger ertragen konnte.

In der Ecke bauten die drei übrigen Weasley-Jungen hingebungsvoll an einer Autoschlange. Ausgerechnet der Kleinste von ihnen, ein ernsthafter Fünfjähriger, stand auf. "Ich mach' das, Mum", sagte er, nahm je einen kleinen Bruder an eine Hand und führte sie zu der entstehenden Autobahn.

"Danke, Percy! Du bist ein echter Schatz!"

"Wo bleibt denn eigentlich Dumbledore?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig. Ihm wurde es offenbar langsam ein wenig allzu häuslich hier. "Es ist schon viertel nach neun!"

"Frag' mich das auch schon die ganze Zeit", erwiderte Moody. "Hagrid, hat er irgendwas gesagt, warum er erst später kommen wollte?"

Hagrid druckste ein bisschen herum. "Gab heut' ein paar Probleme in Hogwarts, glaub ich", sagte er schließlich.

In diesem Moment gab Peter einen quiekenden Schrei von sich und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Alle starrten ihn an. Das graue Gesicht und die hervorquellenden Augen waren, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigend. "Ent-entschuldigung!", stammelte er mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. "Mir geht's nicht gut – muss an die Luft –" Und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Sirius und James grinsten sich über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Oops", sagte James.

"Das war wohl ein Schokofrosch zu viel", feixte Sirius. „Oder vielleicht eins dieser Lammspießchen –"

"Blödsinn!", sagte Lily heftig. "Ihm ging es wirklich schlecht! Wir sollten ihn nicht allein lassen!"

"Das Letzte, was Pete jetzt will, ist Gesellschaft, glaub mir, Lily!"

Sie sahen ihn durchs Fenster, als er draußen um die Ecke gebogen war und dann mit zögernden Schritten davonging.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall ließ sich die nagende Unruhe nicht mehr verdrängen. Lily musste sich bezwingen, nicht auch noch auf und ab zu gehen, so stark wurde das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Irgendetwas kam auf sie zu, sie konnte es fühlen, etwas Großes, Dunkles, das immer größer wurde und immer mehr von ihrem Blickfeld ausfüllte –

Sie konnte den Gesprächen der anderen nicht mehr folgen, die sich wieder dem neuen Minister und der Rückkehr Voldemorts zuwandten. Sie war froh, als der müde werdende Harry schließlich auf ihren Schoß kletterte. Es wurde halb zehn, dann zwanzig vor zehn.

Etwas passiert. _Gerade jetzt_. Ich will hier weg.

"Lily? Schläfst du mit offenen Augen?", fragte James liebevoll. "Ich hab dich schon dreimal gefragt, ob du noch Wein möchtest."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Moment lang war ihr sein Gesicht ganz fremd. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie.

"Viertel vor zehn. Schon sehr ungewöhnlich, dass –"

Aber da ging die Tür auf, und Dumbledore kam herein.


	6. Das Buch des Arcanus

**Erster Teil: Tag der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 6**

**Das Buch des Arcanus**

Zusammen mit Dumbledore kam die Busuki-Musik aus der vorderen Gaststube in voller Lautstärke herein, wie ein Gruß aus einer anderen, helleren Welt. Lily wäre bei Dumbledores Anblick beinahe aufgesprungen. Da war er – endlich! Die unklare Beklemmung, die ihr in der vergangenen Viertelstunde beinahe den Atem genommen hatte, ließ für einen Moment ein wenig nach.

Er war da, unversehrt und gelassen wie immer.

"Entschuldigt meine Verspätung", sagte er, als er zum Tisch kam. "Ich bin unerwartet aufgehalten worden. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr mit dem Essen schon so ziemlich fertig."

Er sprach freundlich und leichthin, als sei er zu spät zu einem Picknick gekommen. Aber der Blick der hellblauen Augen glitt scharf über die Versammelten und blieb schließlich bei Lily und James hängen. Da wusste sie, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Es _war_ etwas geschehen.

"Wo ist denn Peter?", fragte er.

"Er fühlte sich nicht gut und ist eben nach Hause gegangen", sagte Molly. "Sah ziemlich krank aus."

"Ich werd' morgen mal nach ihm sehen", sagte Sirius lässig. "Er wohnt ja nicht weit von mir entfernt."

"Also gut. Dann lasst uns anfangen. Es ist wirklich spät geworden", sagte Dumbledore nur und nickte dann Moody auffordernd zu.

Und während die Besprechung wie üblich mit einem Lagebericht begann, hatte Lily große Schwierigkeiten, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Moody und nach ihm Emmeline Vance und Elphias Doge vortrugen. Am Morgen noch hatte sie sich nach dem Gespräch mit anderen Erwachsenen gesehnt, danach, endlich wieder aktiv an dem Leben teilzunehmen, das ihre Freunde, ihr Mann lebten und das einmal auch ihr Leben gewesen war. Aber jetzt saß sie wie gelähmt auf ihrem Platz, den schläfrigen Harry auf dem Schoß, und fühlte sich nur wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, das ein Junges zu beschützen hat. Was interessierte sie in diesem Moment der neue Minister oder die offenbar von Todessern ermordete Journalistin der _Hexenwoche_?

Angstvoll betrachtete sie die Gesichter der Umsitzenden und hoffte nur auf das baldige Ende dieser Versammlung. Sie wollte weg von hier, zurück in die wenn auch zweifelhafte Geborgenheit ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Sie wollte Harry in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen legen und bei ihm sitzen bleiben, bis er eingeschlafen war. Sie wollte ein normales, ruhiges Leben für ihn – und für James und sich selbst. Weg von diesem Wahnsinn hier, in den sie geraten war, seit sie als Kind entdeckt hatte, dass sie anders war als ihre Schwester Petunia, anders als die Kinder, mit denen sie spielte. Dass sie anders war, weil sie _zaubern_ konnte –

Die Besprechung schleppte sich dahin. Das Essen und der Wein hatten die meisten ein wenig schläfrig gemacht, und über die wichtigsten Themen hatten sie sich ja ohnehin bereits unterhalten, bevor Dumbledore endlich gekommen war. Und auch der schien heute nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Lily sah, wie er mehrmals nachdenklich auf seine seltsame Uhr blickte, die sie noch aus Schulzeiten kannte.

In der Spielecke war es leise geworden. Ron und die Zwillinge, die sich endlich auch müde getobt hatten, lagen schon seit einer Weile unter ein paar Decken gekuschelt auf dem Teppich und schliefen. Percy sortierte mit akribischem Eifer die Autos nach Farbe und Form in die Garagen ein, die er aus bunten Plastikbausteinen gebaut hatte. Und Charlie und Bill blätterten gähnend in ein paar zerfledderten Muggel-Kinderbüchern und unterhielten sich leise dabei.

Auf einmal kam es doch noch zu einer heftigeren Diskussion: Doge, Moody und Lupin gerieten sich beinahe in die Haare über eine angeblich geplante Gesetzesänderung, mit der der neue Minister eine Reihe von Zaubern für Privatpersonen ohne offizielle Genehmigung verbieten wolle. Sie ließen sich in ihrem Gefecht auch nicht stören, als Kalypso hereinkam, um das Geschirr abzuräumen.

"James, ich habe die Bücher mitgebracht, die ich dir beim letzten Mal versprochen hatte. Vielleicht sind sie dir noch eine kleine Hilfe für deine letzten Prüfungen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Nutzen wir die Unterbrechung hier und sehen sie uns an. Möglicherweise kann ich dir den ein oder anderen Tipp geben. Lass uns doch nach nebenan gehen."

James stand erfreut auf – er hoffte schon seit drei Wochen auf diese Bücher.

"Für dich dürfte das auch interessant sein", wandte sich Dumbledore freundlich an Lily. "Wenn du uns begleiten möchtest."

Lily verstand besser als James. Sie nahm den inzwischen eingeschlafenen Harry auf den Arm – auf keinen Fall hätte sie ihn jetzt noch aus der Hand gegeben, nicht einmal für eine Minute – und folgte James und Dumbledore in das stille Zimmer nebenan, in dem Mollys Baby fest schlafend in seinem Korb lag. James hatte eine der kleinen Lampen am Kartentisch angeknipst. Dumbledore schloss hinter Lily die Tür.

"Setzt euch, meine Lieben", sagte er.

Und als sie dann da am Kartentisch saßen und erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore aufsahen, begriff endlich auch James.

"Es ist etwas passiert, nicht wahr?", sagte er zögernd, und diese zögernde Frage wirkte auf Lily seltsam rührend. Auch er, der unverbesserliche Optimist, der alle Widrigkeiten zu ignorieren oder elegant darüber hinwegzusteigen pflegte, wenn es gar nicht anders ging, musste also endlich eingestehen, dass vielleicht doch nicht alles so einfach war, wie er immer vorgab. Aber Lily wusste ja, dass er das in diesem Fall vor allem deshalb vorgab, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr beunruhigte.

"Ich möchte nicht darum herum reden, denn wir haben viel zu klären und wenig Zeit dafür. Ihr müsst London sofort verlassen", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Ich habe die sichere Information, dass Voldemort euch endgültig ins Auge gefasst hat. Euch, und vor allem euren kleinen Sohn."

Trotz der Vorahnungen saßen sie da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Lily konnte sich nicht rühren. Das war er also endlich – der Moment, den sie seit fast anderthalb Jahren gefürchtet hatten.

"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte James schließlich mühsam.

"Ich kann euch die näheren Einzelheiten nicht mitteilen, James", sagte Dumbledore voller Mitgefühl. "Es muss genügen, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich die Informationen aus einer absolut zuverlässigen Quelle habe. Und die gilt es auch zu schützen."

"Sie haben einen Spion bei ihm!", flüsterte Lily, und ein Schauer überlief sie. Jemand ist über mein Grab gelaufen, dachte sie.

"So ist es. Und wie es aussieht, hat Voldemort leider auch einen Spion in unseren Reihen. Ich befürchte das schon seit langem. Aber genug davon. Ihr müsst untertauchen, das ist im Moment das Einzige von Bedeutung."

"Wieso jetzt? Wieso sollte er _jetzt_ plötzlich wissen, wer gemeint war in der Prophezeiung?", überlegte James. "Was hat er erfahren?"

Dumbledores Blick ging aufmerksam zwischen den beiden hin und her. Lily hatte die Augen auf das schlafende Kind gesenkt und rührte sich nicht.

Ob _er_ es weiß?, fragte sie sich angstvoll. Ob _Voldemort_ weiß, was das Besondere an diesem Kind ist? Weiß _Dumbledore_ es?

"Ich habe die Vermutung, dass er sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile entschieden hat, welcher Junge gemeint ist", sagte Dumbledore schließlich leise. "Die Frage ist eher, warum teilt er das _jetzt_ seinen Leuten mit – oder doch einigen von ihnen?"

"Und Sie meinen – er hat vor – er hat vor, jetzt bald anzugreifen?", fragte James mit angestrengter Stimme.

Dumbledore nickte. "Leider bin ich davon überzeugt. Ich frage mich nur, was diesen Entschluss motiviert haben könnte. Warum jetzt?"

"Der neue Minister!", rief Lily plötzlich aus. "Purge – es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass er der Erneuerungsbewegung sehr nahe steht. Vermutlich ist er – _seine_ Marionette."

"Du könntest Recht haben, Lily", sagte James. "Voldemort steht kurz davor, alle Fäden der Macht in den Händen zu halten. Und vielleicht hält er das für einen günstigen Zeitpunkt, diese – diese leidige Sache auch gleich zu erledigen!"

Dumbledore sah sie zustimmend an. "Ich bin sicher, dass ihr Recht habt. Was mein Informant zu berichten hatte, deutet ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Es tut mir sehr leid für euch. Aber ihr müsst jetzt schnell handeln."

"Wir könnten doch nach Godric's Hollow gehen", schlug Lily hastig vor.  
Das Haus ihrer Schwiegereltern, in dem sie im Sommer einige Wochen Urlaub und zahllose Wochenenden verbracht hatten, stand auf einmal wie eine Insel der Geborgenheit vor ihren Augen.

"Aber viele Leute wissen doch, dass wir oft da sind", warf James ein. "Und _er_ könnte das inzwischen auch wissen!"

"Das muss kein Problem sein", sagte Dumbledore langsam. "Ihr könnt ohnehin nicht einfach nur verschwinden und hoffen, dass er euch nicht finden wird."

Seufzend zog er etwas aus seiner Umhangtasche, das irritierenderweise im ersten Moment unsichtbar zu sein schien. Dann glaubte Lily, ein feines Gespinst in Dumbledores Hand zu sehen.

"Verzeihung – da habe ich etwas vergessen", sagte Dumbledore, als er die fragenden Blicke der beiden sah. Er berührte das Gespinst mit seinem Zauberstab, und sofort nahm es feste Umrisse an und war auf einmal ein blassgraues, dickes Buch. Lily las den Titel, der in tiefschwarzen Lettern auf den leinenartigen Einband geprägt war: _"Verbergen, verschleiern, verändern. Wirklichkeitskontrolle durch Gedächtnisveränderung."_

"Hier, James, du wirst dieses Buch vermutlich von deiner Ausbildung her kennen", sagte Dumbledore und hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. James nahm es und war einen Blick auf den Deckel.

"Ja. Arcanus", sagte er dann und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Eigentlich Arcanus Clandestine, lebte Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts. _Wirklichkeitskontrolle _ist sein Hauptwerk und bis heute Unterrichtsgrundlage. Ich habe nur den Pflichtkurs in Gedächtnisveränderung gemacht, das war nicht so ganz mein Ding. Ehrlich gesagt, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an allzu viel daraus."

Ein feines Lächeln zog rasch über Dumbledores ernstes Gesicht. "Sicher nicht. Aber das ist keine Schwäche deines Gedächtnisses. Dieses heikle Wissensgebiet erschließt sich niemandem, der nur einen Pflichtkurs darin absolviert. Wie dem auch sei, in diesem Buch findet ihr den Zauber, der uns nun helfen kann. Wenn du einmal das Kapitel _‚Orts- und Personenschutz'_ aufschlägst, Teil drei, wenn ich mich recht erinnere –"

James blätterte hastig durch den Wälzer, der nicht einmal ein Inhaltsverzeichnis zu haben schien. "Hier ist es. Kapitel fünfzehn. Teil drei: _Der Fidelius-Zauber_."

"Richtig."

Sie sahen einander an. Natürlich hatten sie von diesem Zauber gehört. Das letzte provisorische Hauptquartier des Phönixordens hatte Dumbledore mit diesem Zauber geschützt. Aus unbekannten Gründen hatte er dann, als er sich für das _Kalypso's_ entschied, darauf verzichtet, auch über diesen Versammlungsraum einen Fidelius-Zauber zu legen. Zumindest gab es keinen, von dem sie wussten.

"Der Fidelius-Zauber. Mithilfe dieses Zaubers müsst ihr euch verbergen. Das mag ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich bringen, aber es ist ein unfehlbarer Schutz – mit dem richtigen Geheimniswahrer."

"Aber – Godric's Hollow ist ja kein Geheimnis", nahm Lily James' Einwand auf. "Ganz sicher kann er doch inzwischen herausgefunden haben, dass wir oft dort sind!"

"Da hast du völlig Recht, Lily", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst. "Der Fidelius-Zauber ist sehr komplex. Es geht nicht nur darum, ein Geheimnis zu wahren, indem man es im Herzen eines Getreuen verbirgt – was schon schwierig genug ist. Nein, oft genug muss man aus einer Tatsache, die vielen bekannt ist, erst ein Geheimnis _machen_. Und das ist die wirkliche Herausforderung bei der Durchführung dieses Zaubers."

"Gedächtnisveränderung", sagte James.

Dumbledore nickte.

"Wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Lily zweifelnd. "Wie James sagte, wissen die meisten Leute, die uns kennen, dass wir oft in Godric's Hollow sind. Sie werden das ja nicht einfach – vergessen, oder?"

"Nun, so ähnlich kannst du es dir schon vorstellen, Lily. Wenn dieser Zauber einmal ausgesprochen ist, kann nur noch der Geheimniswahrer darüber Auskunft geben, wo ihr seid", sagte Dumbledore und hielt inne, als das Baby in seinem Korb unruhig wurde. Er hob den Zauberstab und bewegte ihn sanft in die Richtung des Kindes. Sekunden später schlief es wieder ruhig. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Lily dieser Zauber brennend interessiert. Aber jetzt –

"In einem solchen Fall", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "kann man natürlich nicht beim Gedächtnis des Einzelnen ansetzen. Streng genommen verändert man hierbei nicht wirklich ein Gedächtnis, sondern verhüllt das eine besondere Stückchen Wissen mit einem Zauber, der es für das Denken, das Erinnern aller anderen zu etwas wie einem blinden Fleck werden lässt, zu etwas, das sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen können. Selbst wenn sie es einmal gewusst haben, ist es nach der Durchführung dieses Zaubers aus ihren Gedanken wie gelöscht."

James und Lily sahen ihn zweifelnd an.

"Aber die anderen könnten doch jederzeit auf die Idee kommen, dass wir uns dort verstecken!"

"Nein, eben nicht. Der Ort, sein Name, seine Bilder – das wird im Zusammenhang mit euch einfach nicht mehr in ihren Köpfen sein. Es wird sein, als sei ein Schleier darüber gezogen. Sie könnten den Namen des Ortes hören, ohne dass ihnen dabei eure Namen auch nur im Entferntesten einfallen. Es wird nur noch _einen_ Kopf geben, in dem sich diese beiden Vorstellungen miteinander verbinden: den des Geheimniswahrers."

Sie sahen einander schweigend an. Diese Vorstellung war faszinierend und ein wenig erschreckend.

"Aber dann könnten wir doch auch hier in London bleiben!", sagte James plötzlich, den bei der Vorstellung, in Godric's Hollow eingesperrt zu sein, eine gewisse Beklommenheit befallen hatte. "Ich meine, wir könnten uns doch auch hier mit dem Fidelius-Zauber verstecken, oder?"

"Oh James – _bitte_, lass uns nach Godric's Hollow gehen!", bat Lily mit einer Inständigkeit, die sie selbst überraschte.

"Also, Lily – höre ich da wirklich dieselbe Frau, die mir im Frühjahr ständig vorgejammert hat, wie langweilig und tot es da auf dem Land ist? Wie abgeschnitten wir von allem sind, und ganz besonders vom pulsierenden Leben Londons, in dem diese Frau aufgewachsen ist und von dem sie sich so gar nicht trennen mochte –?"

Lily wusste, dass sie errötete. Was hätte sie sagen sollen? Dass sie inzwischen gar nicht mehr weit genug weg sein konnte von London – von der Winkelgasse und allen, denen sie dort vielleicht begegnen würde? Dass sie in der ländlichen Ruhe von Godric's Hollow vielleicht wieder zu der Frau werden konnte, die sie gewesen war – _vor_ jenem Nachmittag im letzten November?

Im Frühling hatte sie den Gedanken noch unerträglich gefunden, sich so weit von London zu entfernen, von London, wo doch immerhin die Möglichkeit bestand –

Schluss damit.

"Ja, in Ordnung, du hast Recht", sagte sie ein bisschen patzig. "Ich hab's eben inzwischen eingesehen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich da immer sicherer gefühlt als in London."

"Ich muss euch ohnehin dringend raten, London auf jeden Fall zu verlassen. Hier wärest du in Versuchung, dein normales Leben weiterzuführen, James, und das heißt, du wärest dauernd in der Stadt unterwegs. Wir könnten eure Wohnung, vielleicht in gewissem Umfang noch euer Stadtviertel in den Fidelius-Zauber einbeziehen, aber kaum ganz London!", sagte Dumbledore.

James gab sich geschlagen. Und dann erst fiel es ihm ein –

"Aber was wird aus meinen Prüfungen?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Ich habe Montag und Mittwoch noch Prüfung, und – seien Sie ehrlich, Sie rechnen doch sicher nicht damit, dass wir bis Montag wieder zurück sind, oder?"

Dumbledore und Lily sahen ihn an, Lily ganz entsetzt, Dumbledore voller Bedauern. James machte ein klägliches Gesicht.

"Und Sie werden mich nicht mal da entschuldigen können, richtig? Wie sollten Sie das denen auch erklären!", sagte er schließlich mit ganz ungewohnter Bitterkeit. "Und am Mittwoch hätte ich fertiger Auror sein können! Aber Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Natürlich sehe ich ein, dass es jetzt Wichtigeres gibt."

"Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid mir das alles für euch tut, James", sagte Dumbledore. "Aber leider hast du Recht. Es gibt jetzt Dringenderes als deinen Abschluss."

Er strich mit der Hand über das graue Buch und sprach nachdenklich weiter. "Der Fidelius-Zauber ist ein komplizierter, folgenreicher und sehr starker Zauber. Und das Wichtigste dabei ist die Person des Geheimniswahrers. Der Dreh- und Angelpunkt, sozusagen.

Im alten Palästina gab es einen Brauch, von dem ihr vielleicht schon einmal gehört habt. Man lud die Schuld und die Verfehlungen eines Stammes sinnbildlich auf einen Bock ab und jagte diesen dann in die Wüste hinaus. Den Sündenbock, so nannte man ihn. Der Stamm war damit von seinen Verfehlungen befreit. In unserem Fall laden wir alles Wissen um die Sache, die wir verbergen wollen, stellvertretend auf den Geheimniswahrer ab und – ja, jagen wir ihn in die Wüste? Es ist ein schweres Amt, in einem solchen Fall der Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Er allein trägt die Bürde des Wissens – und der Verantwortung!"

Dumbledore schien mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihnen gesprochen haben. Jetzt sah er sie wieder über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an. "Der Geheimniswahrer muss absolut zuverlässig sein. Ich würde mich gern selbst –"

"Sirius!", sagte James sofort.

Klar, dachte Lily. Bei aller Zuneigung – und sie mochte Sirius im Grunde durchaus gern – war absolute Zuverlässigkeit nicht unbedingt das, was sie als hervorstechendste Eigenschaft des besten Freundes ihres Mannes genannt hätte.

Wenn man sie gefragt hätte, wäre ihre Wahl wohl ohne Zögern auf Remus gefallen. Werwolf hin oder her, es gab keinen vertrauenswürdigeren Menschen in ihren Augen – außer Dumbledore selbst. Sie wollte schon etwas sagen, als ihr Remus' verquältes Aussehen wieder einfiel. Er hatte genug zu schleppen, auch ohne dass sie ihn noch mit ihren Problemen belasteten.

"Sirius –", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Ich zweifle nicht an seiner Loyalität. Aber er neigt dazu – hm – sehr impulsiv zu handeln. Er bringt sich gern in Gefahr. Falls du verstehst, was ich sagen will."

"Natürlich", erwiderte James. "Aber zugleich ist er der treueste Freund, den man haben kann. Er würde nie etwas tun, das uns in Gefahr bringt. Wenn wir einen Geheimniswahrer brauchen, ist er der beste Mann."

"Also gut. Wenn Lily damit einverstanden ist, solltet ihr ihn jetzt sofort fragen, ob er bereit ist, diese Rolle zu übernehmen. Ihr habt keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Lily winkte ab, als er sie ansah, um eventuellen Widerspruch zu hören.

Es klopfte an die Tür, und dann steckte Molly ihren Kopf herein. "Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe", begann sie. "Ich wollte euch nur daran erinnern, dass ihr am nächsten Freitag zu meinem Geburtstag eingeladen seid! Im Fuchsbau, um halb fünf geht's los!"

James und Lily starrten sie stumm an, als hätten sie nicht richtig verstanden.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte sie verschreckt. "Wollte es euch nur noch mal sagen, denn wir müssen jetzt bald los. Entschuldigt, wenn ich gestört habe!" Hastig nahm sie den Korb mit dem schlafenden Baby an sich und verschwand wieder.

"Was ist mit Alice und Frank?", fragte Lily plötzlich. "Werden Sie ihnen sagen, dass sie außer Gefahr sind?"

"Sind sie das denn?", fragte Dumbledore ernst. "Können wir da sicher sein? Ich glaube es nicht, Lily."

"So habe ich das noch nicht gesehen", murmelte Lily. "Ich dachte nur – Alice war immer so schrecklich in Sorge –"

"Ich werde gleich anschließend noch mit ihnen sprechen", sagte Dumbledore. "Auch für sie gilt es Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Aber es ist besser, wenn ihr nicht alles voneinander wisst, verstehst du?"

Sie nickte müde. Harry lag schwer in ihrem Arm.

"Also gut. Sirius dann", sagte Dumbledore abschließend, und es entging Lily nicht, dass er nicht ganz einverstanden war.

Er erhob sich, öffnete die Tür zum Versammlungsraum und winkte einem der in der Nähe sitzenden kleinen Weasleys zu, der sofort aus der Spielecke aufstand und zu ihm kam. "Charlie, sei so gut und sag Sirius da drüben, dass er bitte mal zu uns hier in den Nebenraum kommen soll. Und sag es ihm so, als wäre es ein Geheimauftrag, verstehst du? Es muss nicht jeder mitkriegen!"

"Wird gemacht, Sir", sagte Charlie Weasley und sauste davon.

Sirius kam eine halbe Minute später durch die Tür in den Nebenraum. Er lächelte, aber das Lächeln gefror, als er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise und schloss die Tür.

Er fühlte sein Herz sinken, als er Lily sah, die den schlafenden Harry im Arm hielt, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. Und James – James sah ihm mühsam beherrscht ins Gesicht.

"Wir müssen untertauchen", sagte James. "Noch heute."

"Verdammt, James, was ist denn passiert?", wiederholte Sirius.

"Ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles erklären. Kurz gesagt, hat Voldemort beschlossen – Harry zu töten."

"Harry?!", rief Sirius aus. Er konnte James verquälten Gesichtsausdruck kaum mit ansehen. "Aber – er ist doch noch ein Baby! Wieso sollte er denn ausgerechnet –"

"Er hat eine Prophezeiung gehört, wonach ihm Gefahr von jemandem droht, der Ende Juli im letzten Jahr geboren wurde", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. "Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er herausfinden würde, dass das auf Harry zutrifft."

"Aber – aber da muss es doch – unzählige Kinder geben – tausende –"

"Es wurden weitere Einzelheiten genannt, und zusammengenommen treffen diese Aussagen nur auf Harry und _ein_ weiteres Kind zu", sagte Dumbledore knapp und betrachtete Sirius aufmerksam.

Der stand nur da und starrte James fassungslos an. Er hielt noch ein Glas Wein in der Hand. "Und – habt ihr das schon lange gewusst?", fragte er schließlich leise.

"Ich habe die Prophezeiung im vergangenen Mai von einer Seherin gehört und den beiden dann sofort Bescheid gegeben", antwortete Dumbledore. "Leider wurde sie von noch jemandem gehört, der sie dann an Voldemort weitergegeben hat."

"Und wer das war, das würd' ich gern mal wissen!", schnaubte James.

"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, es würde auch nichts ändern", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst. "Also, Sirius, die beiden müssen mithilfe des Fidelius-Zaubers untertauchen, und sie möchten, dass du ihr Geheimniswahrer wirst."

Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, warum, aber diese Ankündigung traf ihn wie ein Schock. Wieder suchte er James' Blick und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass sowohl Lily als auch Dumbledore ihn prüfend ansahen.

"Ich?", fragte er schließlich mit einem Krächzen. Gedankenverloren blickte er auf das Weinglas in seiner Hand, für den Moment außerstande zu beschließen, was nun zu tun sei.

"Sirius!", sagte James mit einem leisen Drängen.

"Ja – ja, na klar. Ich mach' das, wenn ihr das wollt. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht der Beständigste bin – aber – für euch –" Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Verdammt, was stammele ich hier rum? Warum schockiert mich das so?

"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung von diesem Zauber", sagte er dann. "Bedeutet das, dass euer Haus unsichtbar wird oder so etwas? Und ich werd' der Einzige sein, der es wiederfinden kann?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Spitzen seiner Finger gegeneinander. "Mit Unsichtbarmachen hat der Fidelius-Zauber erst einmal nichts zu tun. Oder doch nur in übertragenen Sinne", sagte er ernst. Er lächelte nicht über Sirius' Versuch, seine Betroffenheit durch Schnoddrigkeit zu überspielen.

"Zum Glück", murmelte James. "Ich glaube kaum, dass unsere Nachbarn in Godric's Hollow es gelassen hinnehmen würden, wenn sie unser Haus auf einmal nicht mehr sehen könnten."

"Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", wiederholte Dumbledore. "Ich habe euch hier das Buch des Arcanus mitgebracht. Alles, was zum Verständnis und zur Durchführung des Fidelius-Zaubers nötig ist, findet ihr hier drin. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr auf jeden Fall die strengste Form des Zaubers wählt. Die findet ihr in dem Kapitel unter Abschnitt D, James."

James blätterte noch einmal kurz, bis er die Stelle fand.

"Bei dieser Form gibt es keine Einweihung Dritter. Aus ersichtlichen Gründen wird sie sehr selten verwendet. Ihr beide, James und Lily, könntet niemanden darüber einweihen, wo ihr seid. Nicht einmal Sirius könnte das. Anders als bei dem Fidelius-Zauber, der beispielsweise unseren letzten Versammlungsort geschützt hat, bedeutet in diesem Fall jede Weitergabe des Geheimnisses einen Verrat, der das Geheimnis aufhebt. Das hat übrigens den Vorteil, dass wir sofort wissen würden, wenn ihr verraten worden seid."

"Na, vielen Dank auch!", sagte Sirius trocken. "Ich habe nicht vor, das Geheimnis weiterzugeben."

"Nun, wir wollen nicht vergessen, mit welchem Feind wir es zu tun haben, Sirius", sagte Dumbledore besänftigend. "Niemand kann vorher wissen, ob er Voldemort widerstehen kann und für wie lange."

"Ich würde eher sterben, als meine Freunde zu verraten!", erwiderte Sirius heftig, stellte sein Glas endgültig ab und ging zum Fenster.

"Sirius, willst du das wirklich machen?", fragte James und stand ebenfalls auf.

Sirius war froh, dass er James nicht sofort ansehen musste. Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Natürlich, James", sagte er leise und sah sich endlich zu ihm um, in James' dunkelblaue Augen hinein. Und jäh überfiel ihn das Elend. Warum hatte das nur passieren müssen, und ausgerechnet James, der doch schon seine Mutter durch Mord verloren hatte? "Oh Mann. Was für eine schreckliche Sache", murmelte er.

Lilys Schweigen war ihm nicht entgangen. Sie hätte lieber einen anderen für diesen Job, dachte er.

Aber James sah ihn dankbar an. "Wir kommen da schon wieder raus", sagte er zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte. "Wir werden nach Godric's Hollow gehen und den Zauber dort durchführen."

"Und wann?"

"So bald wie möglich, würde ich vorschlagen", ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen. "Ich muss jetzt noch einmal weg und ein weiteres Gespräch führen, das keinen Aufschub duldet. Wenn ich zurückkomme, werde ich mit euch über die Einzelheiten des Fidelius sprechen."

"Und in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Lily.

"Werdet ihr die entsprechenden Texte von Arcanus studieren. Ich denke, dass ihr nicht in eure Wohnung zurückkehren solltet. Und", fügte er langsam hinzu, "_hier_ könnt ihr auch nicht bleiben."

"Aber die haben hier ein, zwei Zimmer, die sie über Nacht vermieten", gab Sirius zu bedenken. "Er wird sie ja wohl kaum hier suchen!"

"Ich habe leider Grund zu der Annahme, dass es in unseren Reihen jemanden gibt, dessen Loyalität nicht mehr dem Phönixorden gilt", sagte Dumbledore.

Sie sahen einander einen Augenblick schweigend an. Dann fuhr Dumbledore fort: "Es gibt eine Pension hier ganz in der Nähe. Dort könntet ihr über Nacht bleiben und dann morgen ganz früh nach Godric's Hollow aufbrechen. Wie kommt ihr denn üblicherweise da an? Mit dem Bus?"

James und Lily konnten darüber nicht lächeln. Tatsächlich waren sie meistens mit dem Zug bis zur Endstation gefahren und dort in den Überlandbus umgestiegen. Zumindest seit Harry auf der Welt war, denn Lily wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihm apparieren.

"Ich könnte Lily und Harry auf dem Motorrad mitnehmen", bot Sirius an. "Und James appariert oder nimmt das Flohnetzwerk."

Lily verzog das Gesicht. So gern sie selbst mit Sirius' fliegender Maschine unterwegs war, für Harry schien ihr das nicht das Richtige zu sein. Aber es war auch nicht der Zeitpunkt für Zimperlichkeiten, also nickte sie zustimmend.

"Braucht ihr denn nicht noch Sachen aus eurer Wohnung?", fragte Sirius jetzt.

Darüber hatten sie noch gar nicht nachdenken können. Als Lily jetzt an ihre Wohnung dachte, überkam sie ein schreckliches Gefühl der Entwurzelung. Wir sehen sie nie wieder, dachte sie mit untrüglicher Gewissheit.

"Ich kann euch holen, was ihr braucht", bot Sirius an. "Allerdings müsstet ihr mir dann doch noch eure Adresse gestehen. Wenigstens ist mir jetzt endlich klar, warum ihr da so ein Geheimnis draus gemacht habt."

"Ein paar warme Sachen für Harry", sagte Lily wie betäubt. "Sonst haben wir das Nötigste auch in Godric's Hollow."

"Wir waren im Sommer so oft an den Wochenenden da, da haben wir einiges gleich dort gelassen", erläuterte James und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

"Dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Dumbledore.

"Sonst noch was, das ich euch mitbringen soll?", fragte Sirius. "Irgendwas, das ihr – na ja, unbedingt dabei haben wollt?"

"Ja!", rief Lily auf einmal. "Das Foto auf meinem Nachttisch! Das ist so ein Glasklotz, weißt du. Mit einem Foto von Harry und mir drin. Ich hätte es gern", schloss sie und fühlte ihr Herz hart schlagen. Es ging nicht nur um das Foto. Sie bewahrte noch etwas anderes darin auf.

Wie kannst du _jetzt_ daran denken, fragte sie sich fassungslos. An _ihn_? Nach allem, was hier gerade passiert ist?

"Und noch was – meinen Schmuckkasten, bitte, Sirius! Er ist im Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer. Es sind – ein paar Erbstücke meiner Familie drin."

"Klar, wird gemacht", sagte Sirius gutmütig. "Sonst noch was? James, die Quidditch-Ausrüstung? Fotoalben? Deine alte Schulkrawatte vielleicht?

"Hör schon auf! Ich bin sicher, dass wir bald zurück sind. Ich brauch' nichts mehr von da. Und den Quidditchkram hab ich sowieso in Godric's Hollow."

"Also gut, dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg", sagte Sirius, und Lily begriff auf einmal, dass er unbedingt hier raus wollte.

Sind ihm die Dinge wieder mal zu nah gerückt, dachte sie boshaft.

"Ich begleite Lily und James in die Pension am Ende der Straße, ich bin sicher, ihr habt sie alle schon gesehen", sagte Dumbledore und sah sie fragend an. Sie nickten. "Sirius, wenn du die Sachen für die drei geholt hast, kommst du auch in diese Pension. Ich werde dich dort schon anmelden. Ich selbst habe jetzt, wie gesagt, noch einen anderen unaufschiebbaren Termin. Danach komme ich ebenfalls zurück, und wir besprechen den Fidelius-Zauber in allen Einzelheiten. Und jetzt muss ich nebenan noch ein abschließendes Wort sprechen, denke ich."

Er erhob sich und ging zurück in den Versammlungsraum. Dort saßen die anderen noch um den Tisch und schwankten zwischen weiteren Gesprächen und Aufbruchstimmung. Nur Molly war bereits damit beschäftigt, ihre Familie einzusammeln. Moody, Remus und Elphias Doge diskutierten unglaublicherweise immer noch – aber vermutlich war weniger Zeit vergangen, als Lily gedacht hatte.

"Also dann, James. Die Adresse", sagte Sirius leise. Er stand noch immer am Fenster und James am Kartentisch, aber etwas in ihren Blicken schuf eine Nähe zwischen ihnen, die alle anderen ausschloss. Lily hatte das schon oft gesehen. In diesem Moment wünschte sie nur, die Nähe zwischen James und Sirius hätte sie selbst von ihren Schuldgefühlen befreien können.

Sekunden später ging Sirius hinaus, und wieder bekam der Raum einen Schwall Busuki-Musik ab. Inzwischen schienen die Gäste in der vorderen Gaststube lautstark mitzusingen.

James berührte zögernd den Einband des Buches, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. "Der gute alte Arcanus", sagte er nachdenklich. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass unsere Sicherheit einmal von diesem Buch abhängen würde."

"Und von Sirius", sagte Lily mit einer leisen Schärfe. "Vergiss Sirius nicht."

oooOooo

Als Sirius vor die Tür trat, war er dankbar für die kalte Nachtluft. Nur raus aus diesem Zimmer, diesem Lokal! Es war eine klare Herbstnacht, der schwarze Himmel mit unzähligen Sternen übersät. Er sah Orion, den Jäger, das Sternbild des Herbstes, in strahlender Deutlichkeit über sich.

Spontan beschloss er, nicht zu apparieren, sondern so weit wie möglich zu Fuß zu gehen. Sie würden ja ohnehin auf Dumbledores Rückkehr von seinem geheimnisvollen Nachttermin warten müssen. Sein Gang hatte also keine solche Eile.

Ich kann das nicht, dachte er, während die Absätze seiner Stiefel auf das Straßenpflaster knallten. Ich _kann_ das einfach nicht.

War es also das, worauf ihre Freundschaft in all den vielen Jahren zugegangen war? Seltsamer Gedanke! Vielleicht war das damals schon festgelegt gewesen, in irgendeinem kosmischen Plan – damals, als sie einander als Elfjährige im Hogwarts-Express zum ersten Mal begegnet waren?

Geheimniswahrer! Ausgerechnet er. Er hätte nicht einmal genau sagen können, warum das nicht ging. Aber er fühlte ganz klar, dass es so war. Natürlich würde er sie nie verraten, dessen war er sich ebenso sicher. Aber da war etwas –

Er stand ihnen zu nahe.

So war es. Er hätte es nicht genauer erklären können. Er war James zu nahe, als dass dieses Geheimnis bei ihm sicher hätte sein können. Voldemort würde James finden können, wenn er ihn, Sirius, in seine Gewalt bekam. Das war eine verrückte Vorstellung, aber er konnte sie nicht abschütteln.

Ob Dumbledore das verstehen würde, wenn er versuchte, es ihm zu erklären? Er hatte seinen nachdenklichen Blick eben sehr wohl bemerkt. Dumbledore war nicht so recht einverstanden mit ihm als Geheimniswahrer, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Du willst doch bloß die Verantwortung nicht tragen müssen, sagte eine verächtliche Stimme in ihm. Du willst frei sein, und als ihr Geheimniswahrer wärest du noch enger an die beiden gebunden. An _ihn_ gebunden.

„Blödsinn!", zischte Sirius durch die Zähne.

Aber klar doch. Sieh doch wenigstens _einmal_ der Wahrheit ins Gesicht. Du bist sauer auf ihn, weil für ihn immer Lily an erster Stelle kommen wird. Und der Kleine. Und dann erst du. Vielleicht.

Trotz der kalten Nachtluft begann er zu schwitzen.

Deshalb hast du ihm auch nie was von dieser Sache mit der Band erzählt. Weil du ein eigenes Leben haben wolltest, von dem er nichts weiß.

Als wenn ihn das interessieren würde!

Darum geht's doch gar nicht. Du hast ihm Lily übel genommen. Seit er verheiratet ist, läufst du rum wie ein geköpftes Huhn und suchst nach der Vergangenheit, in der alles so aufregend und so viel einfacher war. Als ihr nur die Rumtreiber wart – wild und frei!

Was für ein Quatsch. Geköpftes Huhn! Ich mag Lily! Mann, ich hab mir jahrelang sein Gejammer angehört, wie er sie bloß endlich kriegen könnte! Ich war _glücklich_, als er sie endlich in Ehefesseln gelegt und abgeführt hat!

Dann nimm jetzt diese Aufgabe an, denn das ist _deine_ Aufgabe! Die haben dich dafür ausgesucht. _James_ hat dich ausgesucht!

Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht.

_Ich kann nicht _hat's für dich bisher nie gegeben. Du konntest immer alles.

Dann ist das jetzt eben eine Premiere, verflucht noch mal.

Was tu ich hier, fragte er sich auf einmal und sah auf. Das war doch die Straße, die James ihm eben genannt hatte! Und an der Hausnummer musste er schon vorbeigelaufen sein!

Er blieb stehen und blickte zurück. Da – das war das Haus. Dachgeschoss, hatte James gesagt. Also gut. Dann würde er jetzt hineinapparieren.

Und das tat er und fand sich Sekunden später im dunklen Flur der verlassenen Wohnung seiner Freunde wieder. Verrückt eigentlich, dass er noch nie hier gewesen war. Bis eben hatte er geargwöhnt, dass das wegen Lily war, dass Lily ihn nicht unbedingt in ihr Familienleben hineinlassen wollte. Nie wäre er darauf gekommen, dass die drei in gewisser Weise schon seit über einem Jahr untergetaucht waren.

Was für eine Bruchbude! Er konnte sich diesen Gedanken nicht verkneifen. Da lebte er selbst ja besser, obwohl ihm schon seit Jahren kaum mehr als ein Taschengeld zur Verfügung stand. Aber James – der war doch immer was Besseres gewohnt gewesen.

Düster war es hier. Und eng. Von der Fensterbank her schimmerten die kleinen silbrigen Blüten einer Topfpflanze sanft im Licht der Straßenlampe. Ein Silberschnäpper, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Und _damit_ sind sie nie aufgefallen?, fragte sich Sirius mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Ist nie ein Nachbar vorbeigekommen und hat gesehen, wie so ein Ding nach einer Mücke oder einer Fliege schnappt?

Sie mussten hier ganz schön einsam gewesen sein –

Ob sie glücklich miteinander waren? Bei Lily hatte er da immer so ein komisches Gefühl. Es hatte so lange gedauert, damals, bis sie sich von James hatte erweichen lassen. Ungeduldig verscheuchte er den Gedanken. Nach Möglichkeit vermied er es, über die Beziehung der beiden nachzudenken.

Er ließ den Zauberstab schwach aufglimmen, um besser sehen zu können. Ein Wohn-Ess-Arbeits- und Spielraum, offenbar. James' Bücher aufgeschlagen auf dem Esstisch, daneben ein halb geleertes Glas Wasser. Ein mit Deckel verschlossener Kindertrinkbecher – den Lily zweifellos vorhin vergessen hatte und den er schon mal als Erstes einsteckte. Bauklötzchen auf dem verschlissenen Teppich und ein kleiner, rotweißer Ball.

Als er im spärlichen Licht seines Zauberstabs durch das stille Zimmer ging – vorsichtig, um auf dem umherliegenden Spielzeug nicht auszurutschen – spürte er mit einem Mal die ungeheure Traurigkeit, die über dieser Wohnung lag.

Sie werden nie mehr hierher zurückkehren, dachte er mit unerschütterlicher Gewissheit. Sie werden nie mehr zu diesem Frieden hier zurückfinden!

Da waren noch zwei Türen, die von dem kleinen Flur abgingen. Er öffnete die eine und stand in einem Kämmerchen, das so eng war, dass er sich kaum darin umdrehen konnte. Harrys Kinderzimmer. Ein Bettchen, ein Regal mit Kleidung, Spielzeug, Windeln –

Auf dem Teppich ein kleiner schwarzer Stoffhund. Sirius lächelte unwillkürlich. Den hatte er selbst seinem Patenkind geschenkt. Er hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Dann starrte er zweifelnd das Regal an.

Woher soll ich wissen, was so ein Knirps braucht? Und wo soll ich das bloß reinpacken?

Da war ein kleiner Koffer, ganz oben auf dem Regal. Ungerufen hatte er das Bild vor Augen, wie dieser kleine Koffer immer wieder für die Ausflüge nach Godric's Hollow gepackt worden war.

Windeln. Die brauchte er doch wohl auf jeden Fall. Oder? Und dann alles, was nach warmen Klamotten aussah. Und ein bisschen Spielzeug.

So. Mehr passte da nicht rein.

Er verließ das Kinderzimmer, das ihm mehr wie ein begehbarer Wandschrank erschien, und ging schließlich zögernd ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Es widerstrebte ihm, aber Lily hatte von dem Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch gesprochen. Und dieser Schmuckkasten, der sollte auch dort sein.

Dann stand er in der Stille des Schlafzimmers. Eine Schranktür war nur angelehnt. Am Fußende des Bettes lag ein dunkler Klumpen. Ein Pullover. Auf dem mit einer Tagesdecke abgedeckten Bett hatte jemand gelegen.

Sirius schluckte. Dann ging er zu dem Nachttisch und nahm den gläsernen Klotz auf, in dem ein Foto steckte. Lily, die Harry durch die Luft wirbelte. Schönes Bild. Er steckte es ein. Die Schmuckschatulle – im Kleiderschrank, hatte sie gesagt.

Verdammt. Man sollte nicht im Kleiderschrank seiner Freunde wühlen müssen!

Er ging um das Bett herum zu dem Schrank und öffnete die Tür ganz. Falsches Abteil. Da hingen James' Hemden, Hosen, Jacketts – Muggelkleidung. Ganz am Rand zwei Umhänge. Tür zu.

Die andere Tür. Da war in einem Fach ein ziemlich bescheidenes Schmuckkästchen, über das er lächeln musste, weil ihm die Kästen seiner Mutter einfielen. Ganz selbstverständlich hatte er mit so einem Brocken gerechnet.

Das war dann wohl alles. Er konnte gehen.

Es war irgendwie schrecklich, diese Wohnung so zurückzulassen. Er setzte den Koffer ab und tat etwas, das er niemals jemandem erzählt hätte: Er strich die Tagesdecke ordentlich glatt. Dieser Umriss da sollte nicht zurückbleiben, wenn doch diejenigen, von denen er stammte, für immer von hier weggegangen waren.

Dann ging er endgültig aus dem Zimmer und disapparierte.

Mit hämmerndem Herz betrat er ein paar Straßen weiter wieder den Boden. Über seinem Kopf war Orion schon ein Stück weiter gezogen. Sie würden auf ihn warten, aber egal. Er konnte ihnen jetzt nicht sofort gegenüber treten.

Eigentlich musste er jetzt etwas trinken. Sich Mut antrinken, vielleicht.

Er konnte auf keinen Fall ihr Geheimniswahrer sein. Schluss, aus. Ende der Diskussion.


	7. Die Kralle und der Falke

**Zweiter Teil: Fidelius**

**Kapitel 7**

**Die Kralle und der Falke**

Dumbledore seufzte, als er in das Dunkel des nächtlichen Parks eintauchte. Eine einzige schwache Laterne erleuchtete einen kleinen Kreis in fünfzig Meter Entfernung. Und am Rand dieses Kreises entdeckte er genau das, was er jetzt brauchte: eine Bank. Seine Schritte wirbelten die Platanenblätter auf, die den Boden bedeckten. Sie machten ein spröde knisterndes Geräusch, wenn seine Stiefel sie über den Asphalt schoben.

Dumbledore seufzte noch einmal, als er sich auf der einsamen Bank niederließ. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kahles Rondell, auf dem im Frühling und Sommer sicher eine Menge Blumen blühten, das jetzt im Lampenschein aber trostlos aussah.

Was für ein Tag!

Es hatte sicher Vorteile, von allen für einen weisen alten Mann gehalten zu werden, der die Dinge schon wieder ins Lot bringen würde. Allein die Erleichterung, nicht ständig in allem Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, sondern normalerweise akzeptiert zu werden, egal, wie absurd seine Worte manchmal erscheinen mochten – das wog schon eine Menge Mühen auf ... So hatten sie beispielsweise vorhin auch das ziemlich abrupte Ende der Versammlung hingenommen, obwohl sie zu keinerlei Beschlüssen oder auch nur Plänen für das weitere Vorgehen gekommen waren.

Dumbledore lächelte ins Dunkel. Aber dieses Lächeln verblasste rasch wieder. Die Gespräche und Entscheidungen der vergangenen Stunden waren eine bittere Last, und die Bürde der Verantwortung drückte schwer auf seine Schultern. Er war allein. In Stunden wie diesen geschah es ihm manchmal, dass er sich einsam fühlte und das Gespräch mit einem Vertrauten vermisste.

Zumindest einen Moment der Ruhe wollte er finden, und das war der Grund, warum er jetzt hier saß: in einem nächtlichen, verlassenen Park, nicht weit von der Wohnung der Longbottoms entfernt.

Auch in deren Familie hatte er eben noch Schrecken und Sorge tragen müssen – allerdings war für sie auch ein Quentchen Erleichterung dabei gewesen, als er ihnen mitteilen konnte, dass nicht _ihr_ Sohn das Ziel von Voldemorts Vernichtungsplan war. Dennoch riet er auch ihnen, sich zu verstecken und ihr Heim auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlassen, und das hatte für aufgeregte Diskussionen gesorgt. Er hatte versprochen, noch vor Ende der Nacht zu ihnen zurückzukehren und ihnen behilflich zu sein. Bis dahin überließ er die Sorge für die kränkelnde Familie der Mutter von Frank Longbottom, die glücklicherweise im gleichen Haus wohnte und eine sehr resolute Person war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nichts so leicht aus der Bahn werfen würde und dass seine Anweisungen genau befolgt werden würden.

Und jetzt warteten in London James und Lily mit ihrem kleinen Sohn auf ihn, darauf, dass er ihnen mit Rat und Tat beistand. Sie beruhigte.

Dabei machte er sich größte Sorgen.

Von der offensichtlichen Bedrohung abgesehen beschäftigte ihn auch wieder einmal der Gedanke daran, dass es in den Reihen des Ordens einen Spion geben musste. Wer konnte das sein, und welchen Schaden mochte er bereits angerichtet haben? Und wie hatte es ihm, Dumbledore, entgehen können, dass einer von ihnen die dunkle Seite gewählt hatte?

Eine seiner großen Begabungen bestand darin, in die Seele der Menschen sehen zu können. Auf dieses Gespür für Menschen konnte er sich üblicherweise verlassen. Aber es gab da noch etwas, Gabe und Schwäche zugleich, das sich bisweilen einmischen und seine klare Sicht verzerren mochte. In jeder Menschenseele fand er die Unschuld, mit der dieser Mensch zur Welt gekommen war – den Keim, aus dem sich sein Gutes und Lebensbejahendes entwickeln konnte. Aber es fiel ihm schwer zu erkennen, wenn dieser Keim endgültig zu verdorren drohte. Vielleicht fiel es ihm vor allem schwer, diese Möglichkeit überhaupt zu akzeptieren ...

In seinem ganzen Leben war er nur einem einzigen Menschen begegnet, bei dem ihm der Tod dieser Unschuld ohne jeden Zweifel klar gewesen war. Es mochte bedeuten, dass die Seele dieses Menschen als Ganze nicht mehr lebendig war – aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt; es war müßig, jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Jedenfalls war sich Dumbledore seiner Schwäche durchaus bewusst und prüfte jetzt noch einmal seine Erinnerungen. Musste sich ein Verräter dem aufmerksamen Beobachter nicht irgendwie verraten? Aber da war kein falscher Ton gewesen in ihrer Runde vorhin.

Seine Gedanken gingen zurück zu den Stunden vor der Versammlung, und noch einmal empfand er tiefe Dankbarkeit für Slughorns dummen Unfall, der ihn aufgehalten und daran gehindert hatte, pünktlich wie geplant nach London zu apparieren.

ooOoo

Zuerst war da nur die leidige Streiterei zwischen den beiden Lehrern, Sybill Trelawney und dem neu eingestellten Lehrer für Verteidigung, Niklas Pride, gewesen, bei der sich ein schlichtendes Gespräch nicht länger hatte vermeiden lassen. Als wenn er an diesem Abend nicht wichtigere Sorgen gehabt hätte! Aber als Trelawney um viertel vor acht weinend bei ihm im Büro zusammenbrach, ließ er auch Pride zu sich kommen und schickte Hagrid allein nach London los, damit er den anderen seine voraussichtliche Verspätung mitteilte. Sollten sie heute eben einmal ohne ihn mit dem Essen anfangen.

Dann lauschte er ergeben dem tränenreichen beziehungsweise beleidigten Hin und Her zwischen den beiden Kollegen, dachte dabei sehnsüchtig an Lammkoteletts in Rosmarinsauce – die einer der Gründe dafür waren, dass er das _Kalypso's _als Versammlungsort auserwählt hatte – und blickte von Zeit zu Zeit verstohlen auf die Uhr. Es wurde halb neun, und er hatte im Streit zwischen den beiden weder erkennen können, worum es eigentlich ging, noch etwas Wesentliches zu seiner Schlichtung beitragen können – da hörte er aufgeregtes Rufen unten im Flur vor der Treppe zu seinem Büro. Er stand auf, in diesem Moment dankbar für eine Unterbrechung, wie immer sie auch aussehen mochte.

"Kommen Sie herauf, Pomona!", rief er einladend hinunter. "Die Tür ist auf!"

Sekundenbruchteile später fegte die aufgeregte Professorin für Kräuterkunde in das Büro. Sie hielt einen Besen in der Hand und hinterließ mit ihren Stiefeln Klumpen schwarzer Walderde auf dem Fußboden. Der Phönix, der zusammengesunken auf seiner Stange hockte, gab ein lautes, misstönendes Geräusch von sich, das alle zusammenfahren ließ.

"Ich muss Sie sofort sprechen, Direktor!", keuchte Pomona Sprout. "Es geht um Leben oder Tod, wenn Sie mich fragen, aber dieser sture Dummkopf –"

"Immer langsam, Pomona, wer –"

"Und er besteht außerdem darauf, dass ich es nur _Ihnen_ sage, unter vier Augen, verstehen Sie –"

"Dann darf ich diese – _Besprechung_ wohl als beendet ansehen –", sagte Pride steif und erhob sich.

Trelawney schluchzte wütend auf.

"Ach, was soll der Unsinn – Sie müssen es einfach sofort wissen, egal was dieser Dummkopf sich da denkt!", rief Sprout heftig, ohne die beiden zu beachten. "Er liegt drüben im Wald und ist von einer Kriechkralle überfallen worden – fragen Sie mich nicht, wie das passieren konnte, vermutlich ist er da eingeschlafen, warum auch immer, und dann hat das –"

"Nur die Ruhe, Pomona, eins nach dem anderen –"

"Er will, dass Sie kommen und ihn befreien. _Nur_ Sie. Meint wohl, ich kann das nicht, dabei fallen diese Dinger in _meinen_ Fachbereich, und _ich_ wäre jedenfalls nicht so dumm, mich in der Nähe einer Kralle zu einem Nickerchen hinzulegen!"

Ein tränennasses, ein überhebliches und ein besorgtes Augenpaar starrten die empörte Kräuterkunde-Professorin verständnislos an.

"Kommen Sie, Albus! Es geht meines Erachtens um Minuten, sonst können Sie ihn nicht mehr ohne den größten Schaden befreien!"

"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg!", sagte Dumbledore und griff sich seinen Besen hinter dem Vorhang eines Fensters hervor. "Führen Sie mich hin und sagen Sie mir unterwegs, um wen es eigentlich geht! Obwohl ich so einen Verdacht habe –"

"Na, um Professor Slughorn natürlich, der hat doch immer –", waren die letzten Worte, die die beiden im Büro Zurückgebliebenen noch verstehen konnten. Dann waren sie mit dem sterbenden Phönix und den munter surrenden, offenbar völlig zweckfreien Geräten auf den Tischchen um sich herum allein.

Dumbledore flog neben Professor Sprout so schnell es ging in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Schon von weitem sahen sie das kleine bläuliche Feuer, das Sprout neben dem Unglückseligen hinterlassen hatte – einerseits, um ihn so schnell wie möglich wiederfinden zu können, andererseits, um die Kralle ein wenig in ihrem Eifer zu dämpfen. Erst als sie landeten, konnte Dumbledore unter den schwarzen Ranken seinen Freund und Kollegen Horace Slughorn erkennen. Er lag reglos, aber mit offenen Augen unter dem lichtscheuen Gewächs – einer überaus bösartigen Verwandten der Teufelsschlinge – dessen unzählige kleine Füßchen ihn von Kopf bis zu den Stiefeln in Besitz genommen hatten.

"Nichts sagen, Horace!", sagte Dumbledore rasch und kniete sich vorsichtig neben die Pflanze.

"Oh nein, oh nein!", flüsterte Sprout. "Sie hat ihn völlig eingewickelt! Wenn Sie sie jetzt erschrecken, wird sie sofort zustechen!"

Slughorn verdrehte die Augen, in denen Dumbledore unter Entrüstung und Scham nur zu gut die Angst sehen konnte.

"Du hattest ganz Recht, mich zu rufen", sagte er. "Allerdings hätte Pomona dir vorhin vermutlich noch helfen können."

"Aber was wollen Sie denn jetzt nur tun?", fragte Sprout unglücklich. "Sehen Sie doch, eine Ranke schiebt sich gerade über seinen Mund!"

"Psst! Ruhe jetzt!", sagte Dumbledore und hob den Zauberstab. Dann sagte er ganz sanft: "_Titillo_!"

Sprout schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Zuerst sahen sie nur, wie die Ranken, die bis dahin in ständiger Vorwärtsbewegung gewesen waren, plötzlich alle innehielten. Dann ging eine leichte Wellenbewegung durch sie hindurch. Und noch eine. Sie konnten hören, wie die zahllosen Füßchen mit winzigen ploppenden Geräuschen von Slughorns Körper abgezogen wurden. Seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass das kein angenehmes Gefühl war, aber er blieb still. Kaum hatten sich die Ranken gelöst, knäulten sie sich mit einem Mal zusammen und wirbelten schließlich zuckend über den Boden. Dabei gerieten sie in das kleine Feuer und gingen sofort in grellrote Flammen auf.

Während die Pflanze platzend und knallend verbrannte, beugte Dumbledore sich über Slughorn. Die Füßchen der Kralle hatten zahllose Punkte überall auf seiner Haut und winzige Löcher in seiner Kleidung hinterlassen. Er lag stöhnend auf dem Waldboden.

"So eine Schande!", sagte er schließlich. "Vielen Dank, mein Freund, das hätte ins Auge gehen können."

"Kannst du aufstehen?"

"Sicher. Gib mir nur einen Moment Zeit!"

"Du musst auf jeden Fall sofort in die Krankenstation. Mit diesem Gift ist nicht zu spaßen, wie du selbst ja am besten wissen solltest!"

Er reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Der rundliche Slughorn stöhnte laut.

"Wir sollten eine Trage nehmen", sagte Dumbledore.

"Auf keinen Fall. Ich habe mich lächerlich genug gemacht, auch ohne dass mich hundert Schüler auf einer Trage durch die Gegend schweben sehen!", fuhr Slughorn auf und hustete dann.

"Wie konnte Ihnen so etwas denn überhaupt passieren?", fragte Sprout spitz, während sie beide ihren Kollegen unterhakten und langsam den Weg zur Schule zurückgingen.

"Ich weiß es nicht so genau", erwiderte Slughorn unwillig und beschämt. "Kam von einer Einladung zurück und wollte dann hier im Wald noch nach einer bestimmten Rinde suchen, die ich für den morgigen Unterricht brauche. Dann überkam mich mit einem Mal eine ganz ungewohnte Schläfrigkeit, und ich setzte mich. Unglücklicherweise offenbar in die Nähe einer Kralle."

Dumbledore hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sich hinter dieser Sache mehr verbarg, als Slughorn zuzugeben bereit war. Aber da er ihn kannte, wusste er auch, wann weitere Fragen vergeblich waren.

Als sie die Schule erreichten, war Slughorn ziemlich am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber er weigerte sich, in die Krankenstation zu gehen.

"In mein Zimmer, Albus!", sagte er bestimmt. "Ich will in mein Zimmer! Dort gieße ich uns beiden einen guten Schluck ein, und du kannst dich davon überzeugen, dass es mir sofort besser geht. Vor allem, wenn ich ein wenig Bezoar-Pulver dazu nehme."

Dumbledore, der Slughorns Sturheit gut genug kannte, gab sich geschlagen und begleitete ihn hinauf in sein Privatzimmer. Professor Sprout – zur absoluten Geheimhaltung über diesen peinlichen Vorfall verdonnert – ging immer noch kopfschüttelnd zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber.

Nachdem die Sache offenbar glimpflich abgegangen war, Slughorn unter einer schweren Decke auf seinem Sofa lag und gelegentlich an seinem Wein nippte, beschloss Dumbledore, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit war, zu seinem eigentlichen Termin nach London aufzubrechen. Inzwischen war es fünf nach neun.

Er schärfte Slughorn ein, beim kleinsten Unbehagen sofort Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen, und ging dann hinüber in die Krankenstation, wo er die Krankenschwester bat, später noch einmal nach Slughorn zu sehen, der sich ein wenig unwohl fühle.

Als er zu seinem Büro zurückkehrte – das Trelawney und Pride natürlich längst verlassen hatten – stand Professor McGonagall mit ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck vor der Treppe. "Albus, endlich!", rief sie ihm entgegen und schwenkte einen Fetzen Pergament. "Ich habe Sie überall gesucht –"

"Ich habe heute Abend einen Termin, Minerva. Eigentlich sollte ich längst dort sein."

"Richtig, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Aber wie gut, dass Sie noch hier sind. Sehen Sie! Das hat eben eine Express-Eule für Sie gebracht!"

Sie überreichte ihm das Pergament, auf dem mit schwarzer Tinte _"Dringend, sofort an Dir. Dumbledore aushändigen"_ geschrieben stand. Darunter fand sich irritierenderweise eine Kolonne Zahlen, die sich auf den zweiten Blick als eine Wirtshausrechnung entpuppte. Dumbledore glättete das Papier und drehte es um. Er überflog es und sah dann auf.

"Wie seltsam", murmelte er. McGonagall betrachtete ihn mit schnell versteckter Neugier. "Ich muss noch einmal weg, Minerva. Jemand erwartet mich im _Eberkopf_. Ausgerechnet. Und das Bier dort ist ungenießbar –"

ooOoo

Während er noch einmal sehnsüchtig an das _Kalypso's_ und den guten Wein dort dachte, hatte er Minuten später die düstere Gaststube des _Eberkopf_ in Hogsmeade betreten.

Schwaden von Pfeifenrauch, Dünste von ranzigem Bratfett, altem, verschüttetem Bier und Schlimmerem empfingen ihn. Keiner der Männer, die dort schweigsam am Tresen saßen, schenkte ihm Beachtung. Ein Mädchen in einem sehr kurzen und sehr engen schwarzen Kleid balancierte ein Tablett voller Gläser zwischen den gut besetzten Tischen hindurch und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen.

"Guten Abend, Letitia!", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich habe eben die Nachricht erhalten, dass mich einer Ihrer Gäste sprechen möchte."

"Oh – _Sie_ sind es!", erwiderte Letitia, und ihr geschäftsmäßiger Gesichtsausdruck wich einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ja, das stimmt. Er sitzt da hinten am Tisch in der Ecke. Wollte nicht mal ein Bier."

Was nur für seinen Geschmack spricht, dachte Dumbledore und folgte ihrem Blick. Zu seiner größten Überraschung erkannte er in dem dort sitzenden Mann Severus Snape.

"He, Mädel, wir warten!", rief jemand grob von einem der Tische herüber.

"Ich muss weitermachen, Sie sehen es ja!", sagte Letitia. "Ich komme gleich bei Ihnen vorbei."

Dumbledore nickte und ging dann auf den Tisch in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raums zu. Der junge Mann sah auf.

"Guten Abend, Mr Snape!", grüßte Dumbledore und setzte sich zu ihm. "Was für eine Überraschung! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, fand unsere letzte Begegnung auch hier im _Eberkopf_ statt, nicht wahr? Und das ist jetzt – wie lange her? Ein Jahr – anderthalb?"

Snape starrte ihn an, als könne er ihn nicht richtig verstehen.

Da ist etwas passiert, dachte Dumbledore alarmiert.

"Was verschafft mir denn das Vergnügen?", fragte er. "Und warum konnten Sie Ihre Nachricht nicht unterschreiben?"

Snape setzte sich wieder und starrte ihn immer noch an. Ein-, zweimal setzte er zu sprechen an, schien aber kein Wort herauszubekommen.

"Letitia!", rief Dumbledore nach einem prüfenden Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler. "Würden Sie so freundlich sein und uns ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

"Kommt sofort!", rief das Mädchen zurück.

"Erinnern Sie sich, was Sie mir damals gesagt – geschrieben haben? Als ich noch – ein Kind war?", sagte Snape dann unerwartet und mit einem wie betäubten Blick. Auch seine Stimme klang fast wie unter Hypnose. "Von dem, was uns wirklich bezwingt, und dass das immer ohne Waffen kommt? Sie hatten Recht."

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie das erkennen durften. Was ist denn passiert?"

Snape gab ein dünnes Lachen von sich. "Ich hab's endlich kapiert. Hat lang gedauert. Aber jetzt hab ich's kapiert. Und jetzt ist es zu spät."

"Immer mit der Ruhe!", sagte Dumbledore, allmählich selbst alles andere als ruhig. So hatte er Snape noch nie gesehen, selbst damals nicht, als er ihn wegen der Prügelei in Slughorns Unterricht zu sich bestellt hatte. Da war er vielmehr verstockt und schweigsam gewesen.

"Sie müssen die Potters warnen", sagte Snape drängend und beinahe im Flüsterton. "Sie müssen sofort untertauchen. Am besten mit dem Fidelius-Zauber."

"Was?!"

"Sie wissen doch Bescheid", sagte Snape bitter. "Diese Frau damals – Sie haben doch mit ihr gesprochen. Hier, im _Eberkopf_!"

"Sie sprechen von Sybill Trelawneys Prophezeiung über –"

"Ja. Über den Dunklen Lord. Und den, der die Macht hat, ihn zu besiegen. Ich – ich habe das weitergegeben. An – _ihn_."

"Nun – das hatte ich befürchtet", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

In diesem Moment kam Letitia mit zwei Gläsern Wasser auf einem Tablett. "Darf ich Ihnen auch etwas zu essen bringen?", fragte sie und sah Dumbledore freundlich an. Sie trug silbrig-blauen Lidschatten, in dem winzige silberne Sternchen funkelten. Ihre Nägel waren in derselben Farbe lackiert.

"Danke, Letitia, für mich nicht. Ich bin ein wenig in Eile und werde noch zum Essen erwartet", sagte Dumbledore. "Hoffentlich jedenfalls."

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne den Blick von der mit eingetrockneten Bierrändern bedeckten Tischplatte zu heben. Letitia kräuselte ein wenig die glänzenden, dunkelrosa geschminkten Lippen und ging dann wieder.

"Er glaubt jetzt zu wissen, wer gemeint ist", sagte Snape heiser. "Er – er wird den Sohn der Potters töten."

"Den Sohn von James und Lily Potter?"

Snape nickte, unfähig, Dumbledore ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Sie müssen sie verstecken! Wegschicken! Ich weiß es nicht! Tun Sie irgendwas, damit er sie nicht findet!", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. "Bitte! Er wird sie töten – sie, und natürlich das Kind." Und dann sah er endlich auf.

Dumbledores sonst so milde Augen fixierten ihn mit aller Schärfe. "Ich wüsste schon gern, wieso Sie darüber so gut Bescheid wissen", sagte er nachdenklich. Dann packte er plötzlich Snapes Arm und schlug mit hartem Griff den Ärmel des Umhangs zurück.

"Ja, es ist da", sagte Snape, ungeduldig und desinteressiert. "Ich gehöre zu ihnen. Ich bin ein Todesser. Na ja, war es jedenfalls. Vielleicht bin ich es noch immer, keine Ahnung. Er hat da sicher seine eigene Auffassung. Auf jeden Fall müssen Sie mir glauben. Warnen Sie sie. Bitte!"

Jetzt erst wurde Dumbledore wirklich klar, was Snape da eben getan hatte. "Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben? Ihnen – mit dem Dunklen Mal auf dem Arm und dem Geständnis, dass Sie zu ihm gehören?", fragte er dennoch mit unverminderter Schärfe. Er hielt immer noch Snapes Arm gepackt, wo zwischen den striemigen Narben irgendeiner Verletzung unverkennbar das Abzeichen der Todesser in die Haut gebrannt war.

"Was sollte ich davon haben, Ihnen so was zu erzählen?"

"Eine Finte vielleicht? Vielleicht hat er jemand anderen im Auge, und Sie sollen den Verdacht ablenken?"

Snape sah auf, mit trübem Blick. "Nein, nein! Bitte, Sie _müssen_ mir einfach glauben. Meinetwegen machen Sie eine Legilimentation. Er wird sie töten. Er wird _Lily _töten. Sie ist – ich habe –" Er brach hilflos ab.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und überrascht. "Ja. Ich verstehe schon", sagte er dann und ließ endlich den Arm des anderen los. "Nehmen wir also an, ich glaube Ihnen –"

Aber Snape schien im Augenblick außerstande, ihm zuzuhören. "Ich kann das nicht ertragen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. "Ich kann das alles schon lang nicht mehr ertragen, aber es gibt da keinen Ausweg. Und das ist ja auch unwichtig. Wenn Sie _sie_ nur irgendwie retten können!"

"Severus! Sie müssen sich jetzt erst mal beruhigen. Sie scheinen mir völlig durcheinander zu sein. Trinken Sie einen Schluck Wasser. Und dann erzählen Sie mir alles von Anfang an."

Snape lachte spöttisch auf, ein Klang, der ebenso verzerrt war wie sein krankhaft blasses Gesicht. "Von Anfang an? Das wäre 'ne lange Geschichte. Und Sie haben keine Zeit dafür. Sie müssen die beiden finden – ich bin sicher, Sie wissen, wo sie sich aufhalten. Ich glaube, sie wohnen in London. Verstecken Sie sie!"

"Und was werden Sie tun?"

"Was kann ich denn tun? Was meinen Sie, wie lange er wohl braucht, bis er herausfindet, dass einer seiner Diener abtrünnig geworden ist?"

Endlich trank er einen Schluck Wasser. Dumbledore sah ihm zu und zwang sich zur Ruhe, als könne er sie dadurch auch auf Snape übertragen. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft.

"Sie haben Recht. Wir haben keine Zeit für die ganze Geschichte. Und es gibt auch einen anderen Grund, warum wir uns so wenig wie möglich über all das unterhalten sollten, denke ich. Erzählen Sie mir nichts, das ich nicht unbedingt wissen muss. Ich bemerke, dass Sie sich intensiv mit Okklumentik befasst haben, Severus", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Sie werden verstehen, was ich meine. Vielleicht können Sie ihn täuschen?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Er starrte auf seine Hände, die das Wasserglas umklammert hielten.

"Ich brauche Sie, Severus. Die Potters brauchen Sie", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Sie müssen Möglichkeiten finden, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben –"

"Meinen Sie, das wüsste ich nicht? Die Frage ist nur, wie –" Snapes schwarze Augen starrten finster in die verqualmte Wirtsstube.

"Und Sie müssen mir Bescheid geben, wenn – irgendetwas passiert. Wenn –"

"Wenn er sich auf den Weg zu ihnen macht?", setzte Snape seinen Satz sarkastisch fort. "Natürlich. Wer weiß, vielleicht plant er ohnehin, mich dahin mitzunehmen. Ich werde Sie dann gern benachrichtigen!"

"Haben Sie eine Idee, wie Sie das in einem solchen Fall tun wollen?", fragte Dumbledore, ohne sich vom ungehobelten Verhalten seines ehemaligen Schülers reizen zu lassen.

Snape blickte Dumbledore in trüber Verwirrung an. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er über diese Frage noch nicht nachgedacht. Glaubte Dumbledore denn wirklich, dass es ihm gelingen könnte, den Dunklen Lord selbst zu täuschen?

"Eine Eule können Sie mir dann nicht schicken, nicht wahr?", fuhr Dumbledore sanft fort. "Aber es gibt eine Methode, die ich selbst gelegentlich in dringenden Fällen anwende."

Jetzt hatte er Snapes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Können Sie einen Patronus aufrufen?", fragte Dumbledore dann zu seiner Überraschung.

"Was? Ja – ja, natürlich – aber, was soll –"

"Sind Sie ganz sicher? Die Kunst, einen Patronus aufzurufen, ist nicht ausschließlich von Ihrer magischen Befähigung abhängig", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich kann's", erwiderte Snape unwillig. "Nur was das nützen soll, ist mir nicht klar."

"Wenn ich in dringenden Fällen jemanden über etwas informieren will – und ganz sicher sein will, dass das auch gelingt, dann schicke ich meinen Patronus mit der Nachricht aus", sagte Dumbledore langsam.

"Und das geht? Wie?"

"Ja, das geht. Wenn Sie konzentriert und stark genug dafür sind. Sie sollten es üben. Jemand, der wie Sie seine geistige Disziplin in der Kunst der Okklumentik geschult hat, sollte das schaffen können, Severus. Immer vorausgesetzt, der Patronus selbst gelingt Ihnen. Und ist stark genug."

"Woher wissen Sie –"

"Schon gut. Lassen wir das jetzt. Die Zeit drängt wirklich. Ich habe noch einen Termin. Und ein weiteres wichtiges Gespräch vor mir, wie Ihnen ja klar sein dürfte."

"Ja. Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten." Auf einmal war alle Schroffheit aus Snapes Ton verschwunden, und Dumbledore sah die Angst in seinen Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal in wirklicher Angst gesehen zu haben. Schon gar nicht in Angst um jemand anderen. Und mehr als das.

"Bitte – machen Sie ihnen klar, dass – dass es todernst ist. Verstecken Sie sie!"

"Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, Severus. Und ich bin sicher, dass das auch für Sie gilt."

"Ich versuche – na ja, alles, was nötig ist. Ich werde Ihnen sofort Nachricht geben, wenn irgendetwas passiert."

"Welche Gestalt hat Ihr Patronus?"

"Es ist – es ist ein – Falke", antwortete Snape leise. "Und Sie haben Recht. Es ist mir noch nicht sehr oft gelungen, ihn aufzurufen."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. "Einen Falken kann man einfangen und mit viel Geschick dazu bringen, für seinen Besitzer zu jagen", sagte er dann nachdenklich. "Aber wirklich zähmen man kann ihn nicht."

Snape blieb stumm.

"Wohin werden Sie jetzt gehen?", fragte Dumbledore dann unerwartet scharf.

"Nach Hause. Dort – dort wird man mich vermuten."

"In Ordnung. Ich weiß, wo das ist. Es war gut, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind." Und damit erhob sich Dumbledore, legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und eilte mit langen Schritten aus dem Wirtshaus.

oooOooo

Von einer Kirchturmuhr in der Nähe schlug es Mitternacht. Seufzend kam Dumbledore auf seiner Parkbank in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Ruhepause war vorbei. Er musste los. Inzwischen würde auch Sirius von der Wohnung der Potters zurück sein.

Wie seltsam es war, dass er ausgerechnet an diesem finsteren Tag auch eine Bestätigung seines Glaubens erhalten hatte: seines Glaubens an die Kraft zum Guten in jeder Menschenseele.


	8. Alte Freunde, alte Feinde

**Zweiter Teil: Fidelius**

**Kapitel 8**

**Alte Freunde, alte Feinde**

Es war ein kleines Zimmer, das bei hellem Sonnenschein vermutlich auf altmodische Weise gemütlich, wenn auch immer noch ziemlich voll gestellt gewirkt hätte. Ein wuchtiges altes Bett, ein Kleiderschrank, ein runder Tisch unter dem Fenster und, völlig überflüssig, eine Kommode ließen kaum genug Platz, zwischen den Möbeln hindurchzugehen. Kleingemusterte Vorhänge, die Lily eben zurückgezogen hatte, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Jetzt griff die Herbstnacht mit kalten, klammen Fingern nach ihnen.

Sie hatten kein Licht gemacht, um Harry nicht noch einmal zu wecken und einen weiteren empörten Schreianfall zu riskieren. Es hatte ihm gar nicht gepasst, unten in der hell erleuchteten Rezeption aufzuwachen und die Anmeldeformalitäten abzuwarten, bis sie endlich von der Wirtin hier heraufgeführt worden waren. Und als er dann noch feststellte, dass dort keineswegs sein gewohntes Zuhause und sein behagliches Bett auf ihn warteten, war es mit seiner Fassung vorbei gewesen.

Dumbledore hatte sich schnell verabschiedet – leider ohne seinen geheimnisvollen Beruhigungszauber an Harry auszuprobieren, wie Lily vermerkte – und war verschwunden.

Es gelang ihnen, Harry zu beruhigen, und nun schlief er endlich, fast versunken in diesem Bett mit seinen bombastischen Kissen und Decken. Seine Eltern saßen noch immer nebeneinander auf dem Bettrand. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch auf die Rückkehr von Sirius und Dumbledore warten.

James sah zu, wie die Nachtluft hin und wieder die Seiten des Buches bewegte, das aufgeschlagen auf der Häkeldecke lag, die den runden Tisch bedeckte. Es wurde allmählich ziemlich kalt hier drin, aber Lily, die zusammengekauert neben ihm saß, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, schien es nicht einmal zu spüren. Er hätte sie so gern an sich gezogen und festgehalten. Ihr gesagt, dass sie das zusammen schon irgendwie durchstehen würden. Wenn er es nur selbst wirklich hätte glauben können. Wenn ihn nicht eine nie gekannte Angst im Würgegriff gehabt hätte. Wenn es nur um ihn selbst gegangen wäre – aber es ging um seinen Sohn, der fast noch ein Baby war. So verletzlich, so zerbrechlich –

Wie er geweint hatte, nur weil das hier nicht sein Zimmer war –

Und wie sollte er Lily trösten? Er konnte sie nicht einmal ansehen, ohne dass es ihm die Kehle zusammenschnürte. Sie lebte jetzt schon so lange in dieser Angst – kein Wunder, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Was immer er versucht hatte, um ihr Leben so normal wie möglich aussehen zu lassen – sie konnte die Bedrohung ja unmöglich vergessen. Und jetzt saßen sie hier und hatten selbst die schäbige kleine Geborgenheit ihrer Wohnung verloren, und vielleicht hatte ihr Verfolger in diesem Moment schon ihre Spur aufgenommen.

Mit Gewalt riss er sich aus diesen Gedanken. Es _gab_ Dinge, die er noch tun konnte! Zum Beispiel in diesem Buch da drüben lesen und so genau wie möglich verstehen, wie der Fidelius-Zauber durchzuführen war.

Lily hatte das Gefühl, in der kalten Nachtluft langsam zu erstarren, aber sie hätte es nicht ertragen, jetzt bei geschlossenem Fenster in diesem engen, voll gestopften, fremd riechenden Zimmer zu sitzen.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen leer und kalt. Irgendwo da draußen gab es eine Frau, die vor Angst schreien, davonrennen wollte, mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm. Diese Frau sah komisch aus, wie eine Verrückte mit wehenden Haaren und mit Augen, die in Panik verdreht waren, so als wolle sie in alle Richtungen zugleich sehen. Aber sie, Lily Potter, saß still und stumm auf dem Bett in diesem Zimmer mit seinen Blümchentapeten und Spitzendeckchen und hätte beinahe gelacht, weil ihr das letzte Hotelzimmer einfiel, in dem sie gewesen war – obwohl das Wort _Hotel_ wohl zu hoch gegriffen war – der Unterschied zu dieser plüschigen, aber adretten kleinen Pension hier hätte nicht größer sein können – was wohl James sagen würde, wenn sie jetzt anfing zu lachen – oder wenn sie ihm von jenem anderen Zimmer erzählen würde – meine Schuld – das hier ist alles meine Schuld – und jetzt kommt die Strafe –

Lavendel – es riecht nach Lavendel – warum riecht der nur immer so ältlich, wenn man ihn in diese Duftkissen stopft –

War das nun ein Schock? Meinten die Leute _das_, wenn sie sagten, dass jemand einen Schock erlitten hatte, nach einem Unfall oder so?

Das Bett quietschte, als James neben ihr aufstand. "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!", sagte er, als er Lily zusammenzucken sah. "Ich will nur – das Buch –"

Er nahm das Buch vom Tisch und kam zu ihr zurück. "Wir müssen das lesen", sagte er und sah sie mit einem unglücklichen Blick an. "Komm, setz dich doch zu mir."

Er lehnte sich an das Fußteil des Bettes und zog sie endlich doch zu sich. Legte den Arm um ihren erstarrten Körper und öffnete das Buch des Arcanus wieder bei dem Kapitel, in dem der Fidelius-Zauber in seinen verschiedenen Formen beschrieben wurde.

"_Lumos_!", sagte er leise, und das matte Licht des Zauberstabs reichte eben aus, die Schrift zu erkennen.

Aber für Sekunden konnte er gar nicht sehen, was da stand. Für Sekunden konnte er nur die Nähe seiner Frau spüren und sich ganz dem Gefühl überlassen, das _Lily_ war, diese zärtliche Kühle, nie ganz greifbar.

"Ob er Frank und Alice und den Kleinen auch versteckt? Mit dem Fidelius?" Es war die ersten Worte, die Lily sagte, seit Harry eingeschlafen war. Sie war überrascht, wie normal ihre Stimme klang.

James antwortete lange nicht. Dann sagte er leise und mit Überwindung: "Glaube ich nicht. Wir sind es, die er will. _Harry_."

Er streichelte ganz sacht die Haarsträhne, die über ihre Schulter gefallen war und seine Hand berührte. Und dann vertiefte er sich in das Buch.

An der Wand hing eine Uhr, auf deren Zifferblatt eine lächelnde Sonne und ein träumender Mond von vielen kleinen Sternen umgeben waren. Ihr Ticken zerschnitt die Stille mit mechanischer Erbarmungslosigkeit.

Der Rest unseres Lebens, dachte Lily schaudernd. Sie zählt ihn ab.

oooOooo

Sirius war aus der Wohnung der Potters disappariert und betrat den Asphalt eine Straßenkreuzung weiter. Er ahnte nicht, dass in diesem Moment zwei weitere Besucher in die Straße einbogen, die er eben verlassen hatte. Sie hatten dasselbe Ziel, das er gehabt hatte.

Er beschloss, den Alkohol doch zu lassen und stattdessen einfach langsam zu dieser Pension zu gehen, in der James und Lily inzwischen vermutlich schon lange auf ihn warteten. Die kalte Nachtluft würde seinen Kopf schon klar fegen. Jedenfalls wollte er nicht nach Whisky oder Bier riechen, wenn er mit ihnen sprach.

Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus seiner Schritte wirkte beruhigend auf ihn, und allmählich konnte er wieder freier atmen.

James und er – die besten Freunde seit nunmehr zehn Jahren.

Aber da hatte es einen Abend gegeben, an dem sich zwischen ihnen eine tiefe Kluft offenbarte, von der sie bis dahin nichts gewusst hatten. Und weil beide ahnten, dass Reden daran nichts ändern würde, hatten sie es gelassen. Sirius hatte sogar vermieden, jemals wieder daran zu denken. Aber ausgerechnet jetzt kehrten seine Gedanken unbezwingbar zurück zu jener Nacht vor sechs Jahren, und die Bilder – allen voran das von James, obwohl der damals nicht einmal die Hauptperson gewesen war – standen so deutlich vor seinen Augen, als sei seitdem kein Tag vergangen.

ooOoo

Als er im Gras hinter sich leise Schritte rascheln hörte, wandte er sich um. Im Licht des Vollmondes konnte er seine Freunde deutlich erkennen.

"Pst, James – Peter!", rief er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Hier bin ich! Seid leise und kommt her."

Die beiden hatten ihn hinter dem großen Gesträuch entdeckt und kamen nun rasch heran.

"Mann, wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf euch."

"Filch hat uns in seinem Büro eingesperrt, wir mussten warten, bis er wieder zurückkam."

"Er hat euch erwischt?!"

"Quatsch. Wir waren natürlich unter dem Tarnumhang. Aber blöderweise kam er im falschen Moment ins Büro", sagte James leise. "Die Karte haben wir noch nicht gefunden."

"Wir reden nachher drüber. Jetzt will ich euch was zeigen", sagte Sirius mit einem bösen Grinsen. "Versteckt euch hier, und dann seht mal, da vorn!"

Sie duckten sich gehorsam in das Gesträuch und wandten sich der mondbeschienenen Wiese vor ihnen zu, wo sich die bizarr verschlungenen Zweige der Peitschenden Weide vor dem sternenerfüllten Nachthimmel abzeichneten. Dann sahen auch sie die schattenhafte Gestalt, die sich in der Nähe der Weide zu schaffen machte.

"Wer ist das? Die Pomfrey?", fragte Peter neugierig.

"Ach was, nee, die ist noch nicht wieder zurück. Kann aber nicht mehr lange dauern", erwiderte Sirius. "Guck mal genau hin!"

"Das ist Sniv!", rief James überrascht.

"Genau. Unser düsterer kleiner Verfolger! Er ist der Pomfrey und Moony bis hierher gefolgt. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass der uns nachschnüffelt!"

"Verdammt! Und was jetzt?", fragte James ratlos.

"Wartet erst mal, bis Poppy zurück ist. Da, ich glaub', da kommt sie gerade!"

Und richtig, eben betrat die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts die Wiese und folgte dem Pfad, der in weitem Bogen um die Weide herum und dann hinüber zum Schloss führte.

Sie hörten ein leises Krachen und etwas, das ein nächtlicher Tierlaut oder auch ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei hätte sein können. Die drei sahen sich grinsend an. Snivs plötzlicher Abgang ins Gebüsch hatte ziemlich komisch ausgesehen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte anscheinend auch etwas gehört und blickte sich prüfend um. Als in der mondhellen Weite nichts zu sehen war, setzte sie ihren Weg zum Schloss fort und entschwand ihren Blicken.

"Shht jetzt, wartet!", mahnte Sirius seine Freunde, als Peter die Deckung verlassen wollte. "Erst mal sehen, was die kleine Zecke da draußen vorhat."

Und da kam Snape auch schon wieder zum Vorschein. Er rieb sich leise fluchend die Stirn und verbrachte ein paar Sekunden mit dem Versuch, sich zu verrenken und seine Klamotten nach Dornen abzusuchen. Schließlich hörten sie ihn entnervt "_Ratzeputz_!" rufen. Dann ging er wieder auf die Weide zu, blieb aber in respektvoller Entfernung stehen und dachte offensichtlich über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte Peter ganz unglücklich.

"Verwandle dich, saus' los und beiß' ihn ins Bein!", schlug James gnadenlos vor.

"Kinderkram!", sagte Sirius und stand mit einem mutwilligen Glitzern in den Augen auf. "Passt auf, was ich mache! Das wird ihn endgültig von seiner Schnüffelei heilen!" Und dann ging er einfach aus dem Gesträuch heraus, auf die in Nachdenken versunkene Gestalt ihres Mitschülers zu. "He Sniv!"

Snape fuhr herum, den Zauberstab schon gezückt.

"Komm schon, lass das! Ich tu dir nichts!", sagte Sirius spöttisch. "Im Gegenteil, ich will dir sogar 'nen Tipp geben!"

"Ach ja? Und wieso solltest du das tun, Black?", hörten sie Snapes giftige Stimme.

"Ich geb' dir den guten Rat, dich von der Weide fernzuhalten, Fettlocke! Es sei denn, du hast auch gegen dieses Ding einen deiner kleinen Zaubersprüche. Sieht allerdings nicht so aus."

"Hau ab, Black! Das hier geht dich nichts an!"

"Das seh' ich anders. Aber wie du meinst. Übrigens, es gibt wirklich 'ne Möglichkeit, unter der Peitschenden Weide durchzukommen. Hab ich zufällig rausgefunden!"

"Und die willst du mir jetzt natürlich brühwarm auftischen, was? Wenn du glaubst, ich fall' auf so 'nen Quatsch rein, irrst du dich."

"Aber Sniv – nicht so misstrauisch sein! Du musst nur den Knoten da unten an der Wurzel berühren, dann kommst du ganz einfach in den Gang da runter! Und wenn du mit deinen kurzen Ärmchen nicht dran kommst, nimm einfach einen Stock!"

"Und warum solltest du mir das verraten?"

"Tja – nenn' es Mitleid oder wie du willst! Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich hier weiter vor Neugier verzehrst!", erwiderte Sirius, und James in seinem Versteck wusste genau, wie die Augen seines Freundes bei diesen Worten vor Spott funkelten. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Was bezweckte Sirius damit, Sniv den einzigen Zugang zur Heulenden Hütte zu verraten? Er beobachtete die magere Gestalt, die zögernd vor Sirius stand.

"Na, du traust dich wohl nicht, was?", feixte Sirius. "Dacht' ich mir übrigens. Du bist wirklich 'ne Niete, Sniv! Da serviert man dir die Antwort auf qualvolle Fragen, die Möglichkeit, deine glühende Neugier endlich zu befriedigen – und alles, was du tust, ist dir vor Angst in die Hose machen."

"Halt doch das Maul, Black!", zischte Snape wütend und blickte sich um, eindeutig auf der Suche nach einem Stock.

James musste grinsen. Sniv auf irgendeine Weise Feigheit vorzuhalten, wirkte immer. Er reagierte darauf wie ein Stier auf ein rotes Tuch.

Dann glaubte er, von ganz fern ein Geräusch zu hören – er hatte es schon oft gehört, aber immer noch bekam er eine Gänsehaut bei diesem Klang. Ein dünner Schrei, kaum wahrnehmbar, so weit entfernt.

Moony, dachte er voller Mitgefühl. Der Mond hat ihn wieder!

Peter neben ihm kicherte und stieß ihn an. "Da, jetzt hat er was gefunden! Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, ob er sich traut!"

Tatsächlich. Snape hatte einen langen Stock aus dem Gebüsch gezogen, mit dem er den Wurzelknoten auf jeden Fall erreichen würde. Entschlossen machte er ein paar Schritte auf die lauernde Weide zu.

Sirius blieb abwartend stehen. James betrachtete seine große, selbstsichere Gestalt, die sich vor dem Nachthimmel abhob. Etwas war da doch nicht in Ordnung, ganz und gar nicht.

Snape war inzwischen stehen geblieben und streckte die Hand mit dem Stock aus, um den Wurzelknoten zu berühren. Ein zischendes Sausen ertönte, und alle vier sahen gebannt, wie die Zweige des Baums zu einem peitschenden Schlag ausholten. Dann erstarrten sie mitten in der Bewegung, wobei das Holz des Stammes ein ersticktes Ächzen hören ließ.

"Da, er hat's geschafft!", rief Peter neben James enttäuscht. "Verdammt, was soll das denn? Warum hat Sirius ihm das verraten? Jetzt können wir da nie mehr reingehen und vor ihm sicher sein!"

Als Snapes mickrige Gestalt in dem Erdloch verschwand, das den Einstieg zu dem unterirdischen Gang bildete, durchzuckte James auf einmal die Erkenntnis. Er sprang auf. "Nein!", schrie er atemlos vor Schreck. "Sirius, bist du verrückt! Wir können ihn doch nicht da reingehen lassen!"

Er stürmte an seinem Freund vorbei. Die Weide hatte ihre bedrohlichen Bewegungen wieder aufgenommen, kaum dass der Eindringling in dem Erdloch zwischen den Wurzeln verschwunden war.

"Nun komm schon, Mann, wir müssen ihn unbedingt zurückhalten!"

Sirius hatte sich nicht geregt. "Was soll die Aufregung, James?", sagte er kühl. "Er hat's doch so gewollt."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ James innehalten und sich umsehen. "Sirius – wenn er _da_ reingeht – der kommt nicht lebend wieder raus! Hast du das vergessen – _Moony_ ist da drin! Und inzwischen hat er sich verwandelt! Ich glaub', ich hab ihn eben sogar gehört!", sagte er drängend.

"Ja, ich auch", erwiderte Sirius im selben kühlen Ton. "Ist das unsere Schuld, dass der kleine Schleimer uns immer hinterherschnüffelt? Wenn er jetzt mal 'ne Lektion kriegt?"

"Sirius!", rief James und blieb stehen, sichtlich fassungslos. "Das ist doch keine Lektion! Wenn er da jetzt reingeht – Moony bringt ihn um!"

"Ja!", sagte Sirius unwillig. "Das vermute ich auch. Und? Ist es etwa schade um ihn?"

Und sie sahen einander an; für Sekunden stand die weite, mondlichterfüllte Stille der Nacht zwischen ihnen und trennte sie wie zwei fremde Welten.

Dann drehte James sich um, nahm den Stock auf, mit dem Snape die Weide stillgelegt hatte, und berührte den Wurzelknoten auf die gleiche Weise. "Ich hol' ihn da raus", rief er im Davonlaufen.

Sirius blieb still stehen.

Sekunden später kam auch Peter heraus auf die Wiese und stellte sich abwartend neben ihm. "Was macht der bloß?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ach, halt bloß die Klappe!", fuhr Sirius ihn heftig an.

Es dauerte nur ein, zwei Minuten. Dann hörten sie wüstes Geschrei aus dem unterirdischen Gang. Sekunden später erschien James zwischen den Weidenwurzeln und zerrte den wütend um sich schlagenden Snape einfach hinter sich her.

"Ich hab's doch _gewusst_!", kreischte Snape. "Ein Werwolf! Und die halten das geheim! Ahh – lass mich endlich _los_, Potter! Euer Geheimnis ist aufgeflogen! Ich werd' das –"

"Jetzt komm schon, du Idiot!", schrie James. "Wir müssen hier weg, und zwar schnell! Hör endlich auf, herumzutreten!"

Er rannte mit Snape heraus auf die Wiese, an seinen Freunden vorbei. "Los, macht schnell! Er hat uns gewittert! Das dauert keine Minute mehr, dann ist er hier!"

"Er kommt doch gar nicht da raus ohne uns", sagte Sirius leise. "Hast du das vergessen?"

James blieb atemlos stehen, wobei er immer noch mit einer Hand den zappelnden Snape am Genick gepackt hielt. Jetzt ließ er ihn los. Für einen Moment hatte er das wirklich vergessen.

Snape zischte wie eine Schlange und schwenkte den Zauberstab hasserfüllt gegen die drei anderen. Aber Sirius schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und fing den Fluch mit einem _Protego_! ab, immer noch mit derselben leisen Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

"Jetzt hau ab hier, Snape!", sagte er dann. "Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse! Und wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, wie du uns nachschnüffelst, dann kommst du nicht mehr davon, glaub' mir!"

Snape verschwand tatsächlich fluchend in der Dunkelheit.

"Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, du dämlicher Schleimer!", brüllte Sirius ihm plötzlich nach. "Das solltest du besser nicht vergessen!"

Dann standen die drei vor der Weide und hörten das Heulen des Wolfes nun ganz unverkennbar und viel näher.

"Wollen wir endlich los?", fragte Peter, bereit sich zu verwandeln. Er liebte die Vollmondnächte und ihre Abenteuer.

Die beiden anderen standen da und schwiegen.

"Ich glaub', ich hab heute keine Lust", sagte James schließlich. "Ich geh' rein."

Er wollte sich abwenden, da packte Sirius ihn am Arm. "Warte! Also gut, vielleicht war es ein Fehler!", sagte er, und ungläubig hörte Peter den bittenden Unterton in der sonst so sicheren Stimme.

"Hättest du ihn wirklich – so einfach da reingehen lassen? In den sicheren Tod?", fragte James leise.

"Verdammt – wir reden von _Sniv_!", platzte Sirius heraus. "Er ist ein Furunkel, Mann! So was schneidet man am besten weg, bevor es zu groß dafür wird!"

"Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da sagst", sagte James leise und schüttelte Sirius' Hand ab.

Sirius packte ihn wieder und riss ihn zu sich herum. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an. Als James den Blick nicht senkte, ließ Sirius ihn überraschenderweise los.

"Also gut. Moony zuliebe", sagte James schließlich. "Gehen wir."

ooOoo

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als diese Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf gingen. Er hasste es, analysierend über Menschen – und ganz besonders über sich selbst – nachzudenken. Aber während er jetzt durch die nächtlichen Straßen ging, spulten sich die ungewohnt grüblerischen Gedanken wie von selbst ab.

Bis zu jener Nacht war er selbst ganz klar der Stärkere, der Überlegene in ihrer Freundschaft gewesen. Er hatte immer gewusst, wo es lang ging. War nie um eine Antwort verlegen gewesen. Und wenn James manchmal durcheinander und versponnen gewesen war – er selbst hatte immer einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Aber in diesen Sekunden damals, vor dem lauernd kauernden Schatten der Peitschenden Weide, Snapes Kreischen noch in ihren Ohren, da hatte sich etwas für immer verändert.

James _wäre_ gegangen. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Er war nur Moony zuliebe dann doch noch mitgekommen.

Sirius hätte nie gehen können. Er hätte James nie aufgeben können, für keine Überzeugung der Welt. Darum hatte er klein beigegeben, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Nie hatte er das empörte Gesicht seines Freundes vergessen, die Fassungslosigkeit in seinen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern. Den Abgrund, der sich da zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte.

Sirius konnte bis heute keinen wirklichen Fehler in seinem Handeln sehen. Er hielt Snape nach wie vor für Abschaum, an den es keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden lohnte. Aber für James hatte er darauf verzichtet, so etwas noch einmal zu sagen.

Immer noch konnte er seine plötzliche Wut von damals fühlen, als James seine Hand abgeschüttelt hatte. Sirius hatte ihn noch einmal gepackt. Und einen Moment taumelnd geschwankt zwischen dem Wunsch, ihn zu schlagen – oder –

Bis heute hatte er Angst vor dem, was James damals in seinen Augen gelesen haben mochte. Und doch war er Trauzeuge geworden, als James heiratete, Pate, als sein Sohn geboren wurde. Er war schon auf so vielfältige Weise mit dem Leben der Potters verbunden – er, der Bindungen aller Art nicht besonders schätzte, hatte es immer wieder zugelassen, in James' Leben hineingezogen zu werden.

Es konnte nicht gut gehen, wenn er nun auch noch ihr Geheimniswahrer wurde! Jeder, der sie kannte, würde sofort an ihn denken, wenn das Gerücht aufkam, dass die Potters anscheinend verschwunden waren. Das hätte James eigentlich sofort bedenken müssen, und Dumbledore sowieso.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite konnte er nun das blauweiße Schild des _Kalypso's_ sehen. Erst beim Anblick des wolkigen Schimmers um das erleuchtete Schild fiel ihm auf, dass Nebel aufgezogen war.

Es war nicht mehr weit. Dann würde er sich den beiden stellen müssen.

Es gab da doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit – die war ihm vorhin flüchtig durch den Kopf gegangen. Überrascht stellte er fest, um wie viel festere Formen diese Idee in der letzten Stunde angenommen hatte, ohne dass er weiter darüber hätte nachdenken müssen.

Sie mussten einfach einsehen, dass das eine viel bessere Lösung war –

oooOooo

Es klopfte leise an die Tür, und James und Lily zuckten zusammen.

"Ich bin's!", flüsterte es von draußen.

James sprang auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Ich nehm' nicht an, dass _er _an die Tür klopfen würde, oder?", fragte Sirius flapsig, als er ihre verschreckten Gesichter sah.

"Komm rein, du Idiot!", sagte James erleichtert. "Wir warten schon seit Stunden auf dich. Wieso apparierst du nicht, Mann?"

"Wie sollte ich, ich wusste doch nicht, in welchem Zimmer ihr seid! Ich hatte keine Lust, am Bett irgendeiner alten Dame zu erscheinen und einen Riesenwirbel zu verursachen." Er betrachtete das geblümte Zimmer mit einem abfälligen Blick und wand sich dann zwischen Bett, Schrank und Kommode zum Tisch am Fenster durch. Dort warf er sich aufseufzend auf einen der zierlichen Stühle.

"Hier, Harrys Koffer. Keine Ahnung, ob ich die richtigen Sachen erwischt hab, Lily." Dann kramte er in seiner Jackentasche und zog den gläsernen Klotz hervor, der im Licht des Zauberstabs glänzte. "Schönes Foto", sagte er und warf ihn Lily zu, die ihn auffing und sofort einsteckte.

"Das hier werf' ich lieber nicht." Die kleine Schmuckschatulle stellte er vor sich auf die Häkeldecke, und Lily stand auf.

"Danke", sagte sie und zog sich dann mit Koffer und Kasten auf das Bett zurück.

"Übrigens wird es neblig draußen. Kein gutes Wetter fürs Motorrad, egal ob zum Fliegen oder Fahren."

Lily, die eben durch die Sachen in Harrys kleinem Koffer sah, blickte besorgt auf. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Schätze, ihr müsst doch apparieren. Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass es hier drin eiskalt ist? Kann ich das Fenster zumachen?"

Lily nickte abwesend. Sie ließ die Hand, die einen kleinen Wollpullover hielt, sinken und sah zu, wie Sirius die neblige Nacht aussperrte.

"Hier, lies das!" James kam mit dem Buch, in dem sie bis eben gelesen hatten, zu Sirius und legte es auf den Tisch vor ihn. "Die Anleitung für den perfekten Geheimniswahrer."

"Der perfekte Geheimniswahrer –", murmelte Sirius. "Also gut. Lesen kann ich's ja."

Und dann war da wieder nur die Stille. James hatte sich zu Sirius an den Tisch gesetzt. Lily starrte auf das Muster aus Perlmutt und grünem Stein, mit dem der Deckel des Holzkästchens eingelegt war, das sie eben aus der Schmuckschatulle genommen hatte. Harry drehte sich unter den Decken unruhig herum. Und die Uhr tickte.

Nach einer Weile schlug es von irgendeinem Kirchturm draußen Mitternacht, und als eben der letzte Schlag verklungen war, stand auf einmal Dumbledore in der Tür, die er rasch hinter sich schloss.

"Sirius, du bist zurück – sehr gut", sagte er anstelle einer Begrüßung. "Das heißt, wir können sofort anfangen. Ihr habt euch alle das Kapitel durchgelesen, ja?"

Sie nickten, für einen Moment auf einmal wieder gehorsame Schüler. Und in den folgenden zehn Minuten wurde Dumbledore wieder zu ihrem Lehrer, der ihnen ausführlich die Durchführung des Fidelius-Zaubers erklärte.

"Gibt es Fragen?", schloss er dann. "Mir ist bewusst, wie kompliziert sich das alles anhört. Und ich vermute, ihr seid heute auch nicht mehr in der besten Verfassung, um etwas derart Komplexes noch wirklich aufzunehmen. Aber –", und die plötzliche Schärfe seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen, "aber ich muss wohl kaum betonen, wie wichtig es ist, dass ihr jeden dieser Schritte, die hier beschrieben sind, haarklein und buchstabengetreu so befolgt, wie ich es euch erklärt habe. Es ist für heute nicht nötig, dass ihr das alles versteht. Aber ihr müsst euch genau an die Beschreibung halten. Ist das klar?"

Er sah sie alle drei nacheinander über den Rand der Brille hinweg an. Dann seufzte er zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht tief auf. "Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte euch begleiten und den Zauber selbst durchführen. Aber vermutlich hat es auch einen Vorteil, wenn nicht ich euer Geheimniswahrer bin."

Er macht sich große Sorgen, dachte Lily verzagt.

"Und jetzt, meine Lieben, müssen wir uns verabschieden", fuhr er dann unerwartet fort. "Ihr müsst apparieren, sofort. Es ist neblig draußen und – sagen wir, ich habe einfach ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr diesen umständlichen Weg mit dem Motorrad macht oder hier noch länger abwartet."

"Aber –", begann Lily hilflos. "Harry – kann ich denn wirklich mit ihm apparieren? Ist das denn nicht – gefährlich?"

"Alles andere wäre noch gefährlicher, Lily", erwiderte er. "Und du kannst ganz beruhigt sein, es wird vielleicht ein bisschen unangenehm für ihn, aber es ist schnell vorbei."

"Sind Sie denn sicher, dass – dass _er_ nicht schon in Godric's Hollow auf uns wartet?", fragte Sirius.

"Nein, sicher bin ich nicht, Sirius. Wenn ich von der traurigen Gewissheit ausgehe, dass er Informationen von einem aus unseren Reihen erhält, so habe ich die starke Vermutung, dass er euch zunächst in London suchen wird. Aber _sicher_, nein, das kann ich nicht sein. Und deshalb werde ich jetzt zuerst nach Godric's Hollow apparieren und mich umsehen. Ich bin in wenigen Minuten zurück." Und bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, war Dumbledore verschwunden.

James schlug das Buch des Arcanus zu und legte es oben auf die Sachen in Harrys Koffer. Lily und Sirius standen einfach da und warteten unbehaglich auf Dumbledores Rückkehr.

"Alles in Ordnung", sagte dieser, als er unvermittelt wieder zwischen ihnen erschien. Sein weißes Haar wirbelte noch im Sog des Apparierens. "Ich habe einen Schutzzauber um euer Haus gelegt. Der wird euch aber nicht lange gegen ihn schützen können. Ihr müsst den Fidelius durchführen, sobald ihr dort seid. Noch heute Nacht, versprecht mir das!"

"Natürlich", sagte James. Er zerrte an der Innenseite seines Jackenärmels, als suche er darin etwas.

Lily nahm das Kästchen von der Bettdecke. "Also dann", sagte sie mit einem tiefen Aufatmen, als müsse sie sich zu etwas durchringen, und wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Das hier – können Sie das für uns aufbewahren? Für – Harry? Wenn uns etwas passiert, meine ich. Falls er – oh, er wird – er _wird_ weiterleben!"

"Ich werde das gern für ihn verwahren, Lily", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

"Geben Sie es ihm aber nicht vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag", bat sie. "Erst, wenn er volljährig ist."

"Ich verspreche es – und gehe davon aus, dass du es ihm dann selbst überreichen kannst. Und jetzt solltest du Harry nehmen, ihn fest einpacken und dich auf das Apparieren vorbereiten."

Lily beugte sich über das Bett, dankbar für die Gelegenheit, die Tränen in ihren Augen zu verbergen, und nahm das schlafende Kind vorsichtig auf. Sie wollte ihn möglichst nicht wecken.

Sirius nahm sich derweil den Koffer und stand dann etwas ratlos da.

"Da ist noch was", murmelte James, dem es endlich gelungen war, die schmale Innentasche seines Jackenärmels zu öffnen. Er zog ein feines silbriges Gewebe daraus hervor, knüllte es zusammen und gab es Dumbledore so beiläufig wie möglich. "Sie wissen schon. Ich brauch' ihn jetzt ja nicht. Und falls – na ja, falls etwas schiefgeht – geben Sie ihn Harry. Er wird ihn sicher mal brauchen können."

Sein Grinsen war ein wenig verunglückt, und Sirius und Lily starrten ihn an.

James auch!, dachte sie und fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte. Er denkt auch, dass wir verloren sind! Sonst hätte er sich nie davon getrennt!

James hatte den Tarnumhang in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren ständig bei sich getragen. Er hatte diese schmalen Innentaschen in all seinen Muggeljacketts angebracht, um ihn immer unauffällig dabei haben zu können.

Dumbledore steckte auch den Tarnumhang ein und sah dann mit einem Lächeln in die drei Gesichter, in denen sich so verschiedene Ausprägungen der Angst zeigten.

"Ich wünsche euch gutes Gelingen", sagte er ernst. "Und jetzt los!"


	9. Der perfekte Geheimniswahrer

**Zweiter Teil: Fidelius**

**Kapitel 9**

**Der perfekte Geheimniswahrer**

Harry _brüllte_. Er hatte diese Nacht endgültig satt. Seit Stunden schleppten sie ihn jetzt von einem ermüdenden Ort zum nächsten, es wurde immer gerade dann hell, wenn er wieder eingeschlafen war, es war kalt und unruhig, und alle Stimmen klangen so anders. Sie machten ihm Angst. Aber das eben war entschieden der Gipfel gewesen, das hatte _weh_getan! Etwas hatte ihn mitten aus dem Schlaf gerissen, in einen dunklen Tunnel hinein, in dem es ihm schwindelig wurde. Und dann wurde er am Ende wieder rausgespuckt und war schon wieder irgendwo draußen, wo es dunkel und kalt war. Da half es auch nichts, dass seine Mutter beide Arme fest um ihn gelegt hatte.

Es reichte einfach.

"Psst – Harry, nicht schreien – wir sind in Grandpas Haus, das kennst du doch!"

_Im_ Haus ist ja etwas übertrieben, dachte Lily und sah sich zweifelnd um. Sie war so erleichtert, dass Harry das Apparieren gut überstanden hatte – sein Geschrei war eindeutig Protestgebrüll, was bedeutete, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war.

"Mann, kann der brüllen!", sagte Sirius nicht ohne Anerkennung. "Wo sind wir hier denn eigentlich?"

"Im Garten", gab James lakonisch zurück.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Lily.

Hinter ihnen schabten die Zweige eines Birnbaums im Nachtwind an einer der Mauern aus aufgeschichteten Steinen, die das weitläufige Grundstück umgaben. Bis hierher konnte sie das seltsam menschliche Wispern des Kicherkrauts aus dem Kräuterbeet hören. Jetzt, mitten in der Nacht – mitten in _dieser_ Nacht – hatte das etwas durchaus Unheimliches. Auch der Gedanke an den kleinen Teich, den ihr Schwiegervater da angelegt hatte, wo der Garten sich leicht zum Bach hin absenkte, der draußen dicht an der Mauer vorbeifloss –

Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte mehrmals die deutliche Empfindung gehabt, dass da etwas unter diesem Teich war, etwas, das sie lieber nicht kennen lernen wollte.

Als sie so dastanden, alle drei ein bisschen durcheinandergeschüttelt nach dem Apparieren, konnte sich zunächst nicht einmal James orientieren, der immerhin hier aufgewachsen war. Und auch Sirius hatte als Junge viel Zeit auf diesem Grundstück verbracht – hatte zeitweilig sogar hier im Garten gewohnt. Aber jetzt standen sie da und wussten nicht weiter. Erst ganz allmählich klärte sich ihre Sicht so weit, dass sie den Umriss des Hauses in einiger Entfernung erkennen konnten.

"War das eine Nachwirkung des Apparierens?", fragte Lily leise, als sie losgingen. "Wenn ja, dann hab ich das jedenfalls gerade zum ersten Mal erlebt."

"Glaub' eher, das ist eine Nebenwirkung dieses Gartens", murmelte Sirius. "Nachts – nachts, da war es hier auch früher schon oft seltsam."

"Wir sind in Godric's Hollow, Leute", sagte James mit etwas angespannter Fröhlichkeit. "Magische Erde, falls ihr's vergessen haben solltet!"

Sie gingen über feuchtes Gras, das dringend gemäht werden musste, streiften mit ihren Schuhen Pilze, die in der Dunkelheit fahl schimmerten, scheuchten einmal eine ganze Wolke kleiner weißer Nachtfalter auf. Sirius rutschte auf einem alten Fallapfel beinahe aus. Aber dann standen sie endlich doch vor dem Haus, an dessen Südseite hartnäckig eine ansehnliche Pfefferpflanze emporklomm, die hier eigentlich gar nicht hätte gedeihen dürfen.

James öffnete die Tür, und unversehens umfing sie die ein wenig staubige, aber freundliche Atmosphäre des leeren Hauses. Sie machten Licht, und die Dunkelheit und der grüne, feuchte Geruch des Gartens, die feinen Schwaden salzigen Nebels wichen zurück.

"Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sagte James und ging mit sicheren Schritten voraus, am großen Porträt seiner Eltern vorbei.

"Harry, Schatz – es tut mir leid, ich kann dich jetzt noch nicht ins Bett bringen!", sagte Lily, während sie den beiden Männern folgte. Als wenn du das jetzt noch wolltest, dachte sie ironisch, als Harry auf ihrem Arm zu zappeln begann. Er hatte das Haus erkannt, und ein Gutteil seiner Entrüstung und Verängstigung war schnell vergessen. Zielstrebig tappte er hinter Sirius her ins Wohnzimmer und kletterte in einen der hochlehnigen Sessel. Dort blieb er sitzen und grinste. Er war zu Hause.

James und Sirius waren dagegen wie in geheimem Einverständnis an eines der Fenster gegangen und sahen in den Garten hinaus. Für einen Moment empfanden beide dieselbe eigentümliche Mischung aus Erleichterung und Bedauern darüber, dass sie jetzt drinnen waren. Und den Garten ausgesperrt hatten. Die Rumtreiber-Zeiten waren vorbei.

Als Lily hereinkam, wandte James sich um und sagte, zur Gegenwart zurückkehrend: "Wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Sirius, vielleicht kannst du die Sache mit den Schutzzaubern draußen übernehmen. Ich mach' mich mal eben auf die Suche nach dem Modell."

"Oder ein Foto, hat Dumbledore gesagt", sagte Lily. "Ein Foto tut's auch, hat –"

"Nein, nein, wir _haben_ ja ein Modell. Meine Mutter hat das gebaut, als Kind. Muss irgendwo oben auf dem Dachboden stehen."

"James!"

"Ich geh' mal rauf, bin gleich wieder da –"

"_James_! Jetzt warte doch mal!" Sirius' Blick bewirkte, dass James endlich innehielt.

"Sirius! Was ist denn?" Er ließ die Schultern sinken. "Du – du willst es nicht machen, richtig?"

"James, es wäre ein Fehler, glaub' mir."

"Aber wir _müssen_ den Zauber jetzt durchführen, Sirius! _Jetzt_!" Lily schrie es beinahe. Sie hatte es ja gewusst! "Du hast doch gehört, was Dumbledore gesagt hat! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren –"

"James, Lily – jetzt hört mir doch mal zu! Ich will euch nur einen Vorschlag machen, ja? Gebt mir ein paar Minuten, und wenn ihr dann nicht überzeugt seid, legen wir sofort los." Er sah sie bittend an.

"Dann fang an", sagte James schließlich.

"Es wäre ein Fehler", sagte er noch einmal. "Alle, die uns kennen, würden sofort an mich denken, wenn es um die Frage geht, wer der Geheimniswahrer ist, oder? Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore war auch nicht so dafür!"

"Allerdings", sagte Lily leise.

"Aber er hat doch gesagt, du sollst danach selbst untertauchen", warf James ein. "Und diesen Sicherungszauber –"

"Also. Es liegt doch auf der Hand, dass derjenige der perfekte Geheimniswahrer ist, der danach auf unbestimmte Zeit in irgendeinem Rattenloch verschwinden kann, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius. "Und wer wäre daher besser geeignet, als jemand, für den das sozusagen ein natürliches Umfeld ist?"

"Du meinst – Peter?!"

"Genau den. Und wenn er einmal untergetaucht ist – seine Rattenkumpels werden ihn jedenfalls nicht nach euch fragen, oder?"

"Das ist sicher ein gutes Argument", sagte James nach einer Weile. "Nur glaube ich nicht, dass er diese Sache übernehmen würde. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob –"

"Ach, komm schon! Wir müssen ihm das eben schmackhaft machen! Ein bisschen seiner Eitelkeit schmeicheln!"

"Dafür haben wir _keine Zeit mehr_!", rief Lily ziemlich schrill.

Auch James ging nicht auf seinen lässigen Ton ein. Er sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Sirius – was ist? Warum zögerst du so?"

Sirius wich seinem Blick aus, etwas, das er sonst so gut wie nie tat. "Ich zögere ja gar nicht. Wenn ihr unbedingt mich wollt, mach' ich das sofort. Aber ich glaube einfach, dass Peter besser geeignet ist. Niemals würde – würde Voldemort darauf kommen, dass ihr so ein armseliges Würstchen wie ihn mit einer solchen Aufgabe betraut habt!"

"Sirius!"

"Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, dein Herz schlägt für die Schwachen und Unterdrückten, Lily. Aber ich sag's nun mal lieber in klaren Worten. Peter ist nicht gerade ein Held. Praktischerweise hat ihn sein Magen vorhin sogar früh genug vertrieben, so dass er auch einem eventuellen Spion – oh Mann, und wer sollte das sein, da in dieser Runde!! Also, jedenfalls käme keiner auf die Idee, ihn mit eurem Untertauchen zu verbinden, wenn ihr dann mal weg seid."

"Und was schlägst du jetzt vor?", fragte James schließlich. "Mir ist ziemlich mulmig, ehrlich gesagt. Ich glaube wirklich, wir sollten den Zauber so schnell wie möglich durchführen!"

"Gib mir eine halbe Stunde! Ich appariere direkt in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er jetzt hundertprozentig im Bett liegt und leidet. Ich überbringe ihm die heldenhafteste Aufgabe seines Lebens und appariere mit ihm hierher zurück. Wir klären die Details, und ich entschwinde."

"Und wenn er nicht will?", fragte Lily. "Dann hast du die Sache nämlich auffliegen lassen!"

"Er wird wollen, verlass' dich drauf", sagte Sirius. "Und wenn nicht – dann schneid' ich ihm die Zunge raus."

"Das ist kein Spiel, Sirius!", sagte Lily scharf. "Ich finde, wir sollten auf jeden Fall vorher Dumbledore fragen, was er davon –"

"Was glaubst du, an wen Voldemort zuallererst denken wird, wenn er kapiert, dass ihr untergetaucht seid?", gab Sirius zurück. "Ich denke, Dumbledore ist ganz froh, wenn er so wenig wie möglich weiß."

"Aber er _muss_ es wissen, Sirius! Er wollte dir Bescheid geben, wenn er denkt, dass du den Zauber wieder aufheben kannst! Und der Geheimniswahrer ist der Einzige, der das kann!"

"Ich sag es ihm. In ein paar Tagen. Vielleicht hat sich dann sowieso schon alles wieder etwas beruhigt. Ich wette, Dumbledore arbeitet schon an einem Plan, wie er ihm die Sache durchkreuzen kann."

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Sirius", gab Lily zurück. "Wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte er es schon vor zehn Jahren getan!"

"Wir geben dir die halbe Stunde", sagte James ernst. "Aber dann musst du wieder hier sein. Mit oder ohne Pete."

"Wenn ich ihn finde – und davon geh' ich aus – dann werde ich ihn auf jeden Fall mitbringen", erwiderte Sirius. "Wenn er den Job nämlich nicht übernehmen will, sperren wir ihn einfach mit euch hier ein. Dann kann er sich jedenfalls nirgends verquatschen."

"Und ich such' in der Zeit das Modell vom Haus hier."

"Ich werde mal die Vorräte durchsehen", sagte Lily müde und gab auf. "Von irgendwas müssen wir ja auch leben. Und danach werde _ich_ die Schutzzauber draußen übernehmen."

oooOooo

Nichts wie raus! Beinahe wäre er noch über ein paar von diesen singenden Spinnern gefallen, die sich anscheinend gerade zu einem Tanz aufstellten. Er huschte zwischen ihnen hindurch und auf die Straße hinaus. Die Tür zu _Kalypso's_ schlug hinter ihm zu, und da war er wieder auf der Straße, in der Dunkelheit, allein.

Zitternd sog er die kalte Luft ein. Der Schmerz in seinem Unterarm war immer noch heftig, aber dieses Aufgellen, das ihn eben am Tisch hatte kreischen lassen, war vorbei. _Er_ rief ihn noch nicht zu sich. Was für eine unglaubliche Erleichterung – auch wenn es nur ein Aufschub sein konnte!

Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier. Wahrscheinlich glotzten die ihm sogar noch durchs Fenster nach. Diese eingebildeten Idioten! Saßen da und schwangen schlaue Reden, dabei wusste keiner von ihnen wirklich, wie _er_ war. Keiner von ihnen trug _sein_ Zeichen.

Als er losging, zitterte er auf einmal vor Wut. Wut auf James, auf Sirius – er hatte genau gesehen, wie sie seinetwegen grinsende Blicke gewechselt hatten! Dachten, er hätte sich überfressen. Pah! Was wussten die schon! Und Lily mit ihrem fürsorglichen Getue, ihrem Heiltrank – das war ja alles ganz schön, wenn er nicht zufällig gewusst hätte, was für ein falsches kleines Biest die liebe Lily in Wirklichkeit war.

James war eigentlich immer derjenige von seinen Freunden gewesen, für den er so etwas wie echte Zuneigung empfunden hatte. Er schien alles zu können, er war stark und selbstsicher, wie Sirius, aber ohne dessen innere Härte und Kälte. Es hatte ihm irgendwie gefallen – ihn beinahe gerührt, wie James sich damals in der Schule für Lily lächerlich gemacht hatte, wie er ihr so ganz und gar verfallen schien. Er selbst konnte das zwar nicht nachfühlen, Lily war nicht die Art Frau, auf die er stand. Zu mager, zu blass, all diese Sommersprossen und diese dünne Haut der Rothaarigen – nee, er mochte Frauen, an denen was dran war.

Ihrer Ausstrahlung konnte man sich aber schwer entziehen, diese Keckheit, dieses Strahlende, das sie in der Schulzeit gehabt hatte und von dem sie selbst gar nichts zu wissen schien. Nur manchmal war da etwas anderes in ihren Augen gewesen, so eine Verschrecktheit, ein Zurückweichen. Anstrengend.

Aber wie gesagt, es sprach ihn an, dass James sich von ihr so ganz um den Finger hatte wickeln lassen. Das zeigte unter anderem doch auch, dass auch der gute James nicht unfehlbar war.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er etwas über Lily erfahren, das ihren Mann sicherlich interessiert hätte – und vermutlich nicht nur ihn. Aber bisher hatte er es für sich behalten, aus einem Instinkt heraus, dem er inzwischen zu vertrauen gelernt hatte. Er hütete dieses Wissen sorgsam und prüfte immer wieder die Möglichkeiten, es nutzbringend anzuwenden. Bisher hatte sich nichts ergeben.

Jedenfalls musste er immer an sich halten, wenn er sie so sah, wie sie da die ergebene Ehefrau und Mutter herauskehrte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es überhaupt irgendwo einen Menschen ohne dunkle Geheimnisse gab. Die Welt war schlecht, und wer war er, dass er sich dagegen hätte auflehnen sollen?

Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Sein galoppierendes Herz, das ihn schon den ganzen Tag bedrängte, beruhigte sich allmählich. Er hatte nicht einmal Dumbledore gegenübertreten müssen heute Abend, und das war wie ein kleines Geschenk. Er würde jetzt nach Hause gehen und sich ins Bett legen. Vielleicht verschlief er ja den Ruf. Vielleicht würde sein dunkler Herr ihn noch einmal verschonen –

Um kurz nach halb zehn war er in seinem Zimmer angekommen, hatte aus der Küche Stimmen und Gelächter gehört – seine Mutter und die beiden Nachbarinnen vor dem verbotenen Fernseher, da war er sicher – hatte angesichts dieser Umstände darauf verzichtet, noch einen Blick in die Vorratskammer zu werfen und sich stattdessen gleich in sein Bett gelegt.

Dort hatte er eine Weile dem gedämpften Gemurmel aus der Küche zugehört und voller Dankbarkeit gefühlt, wie der Schmerz in seinem Arm immer weiter abebbte. Dann musste er irgendwie weggedöst sein.

Als er jetzt mit einem Ruck zu sich kam – verwirrt, mit dem Nachgeschmack von Zuckerwattefliegen im Mund – stellte er voller Entsetzen fest, dass er schon eine ganze Weile etwas anstarrte. Musste die Augen offen gelassen haben – hatte aber nichts gesehen – als wäre die Verbindung zwischen seinen Augen und seinem Bewusstsein unterbrochen gewesen – nur sein Körper hatte reagiert, denn die Härchen auf seinen Armen waren gesträubt – und da auf seinem Arm, den er über die Brust gelegt hatte – direkt vor seinem Gesicht – da war –

Er wollte schreien, aber es kam nur ein erbärmliches tonloses Keuchen über seine Lippen. Er sah – und seine Augen hatten das offenbar schon die ganze Zeit getan – in zwei rot glimmende Augen, die im ersten Moment körperlos in der Dunkelheit über seinem Arm zu schweben schienen. Sie sahen ihn an. Menschenaugen, und doch nicht menschlich.

Dann hörte er die Stimme wieder, die ihn überhaupt erst zu sich gebracht hatte. Die erklang nur in seinem Kopf – ein dünnes, lang gezogenes Flüstern seines Namens – Peter Petti_grew_! Das auslautende _uuh_ schien gar nicht verklingen zu wollen und über all seine Nerven zu streichen.

Sein Herr war hier.

_Ganz recht, Peter, ich bin hier!_

Und dann so etwas wie ein Kichern.

Peter sah jetzt, was die Kälte in seinem linken Unterarm bedeutete. Ein großer schwarzer Skorpion war dort, hielt seinen Arm mit der ekelhaften, fremdartigen Kühle seiner Chitinglieder umklammert. Zu ihm gehörten die Augen, die direkt in die seinen starrten.

Peter fühlte, wie sich sein Inneres in einen Brei verwandeln wollte – wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was schlimmer war, Angst oder Ekel – sein Herr kannte seinen Abscheu vor allem krabbelnden Getier – das musste so eine Art Scherz von ihm sein, ihm in dieser Gestalt zu erscheinen – daher das Kichern – oh nein, oh _nein_!

Und er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen –

_Das musst du auch nicht, Peter._

"Was –", blubberte er hervor. "Was kann ich – soll ich – warum seid Ihr –" Panisch versuchte er das Zittern seines Arms zu unterdrücken.

_Hast du in der Sache, die ich dir bei unserer letzten Begegnung aufgetragen habe, etwas herausgefunden?_

"Was – was –"

_Aber Peter – enttäusche mich nicht! Du siehst doch sicher den Skorpionstachel? Hm? Also, auch wenn es schon eine Weile zurückliegt, wirst du doch sicher noch wissen, worum es ging?_

"Ja – _ja_! Es ging – ging um die Potters! Wo sie wohnen!"

_Richtig. Übrigens solltest du heftige Bewegungen im Augenblick vermeiden. Antworte mir einfach ganz ruhig. Und wahrheitsgemäß. Dann können wir unser Gespräch sicher schnell und zufriedenstellend beenden._

Die Beine des Skorpions kratzten ein wenig auf seiner Haut, und der Ekel drehte Peter beinahe den Magen um. "D-d-die Potters – das war schwierig – ich – ich –" Er keuchte, außerstande weiterzusprechen. Der Geschmack von Zuckerwattefliegen hatte sich in beißende Säure verwandelt.

_Die Wahrheit, Peter!_

Der Skorpion machte noch eine kleine Bewegung, und Peter schloss die Augen. So war zwar der Skorpion weg, aber die Augen – diese bösen, wissenden Augen standen auch noch in der Schwärze vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Ungewollt sah er außerdem auf einmal James' Grinsen, nicht das von vorhin, sondern irgendein Grinsen aus vergangenen Zeiten, als sie noch Jungen gewesen waren und die Welt noch in Ordnung –

_Wo wohnen James und Lily Potter, Peter? Und ihr hoffnungsvoller kleiner Sohn?_

"Ja – ja, ich hab's rausgefunden!", schrie Peter auf einmal. "Es war schwer, weil – weil James anscheinend dauernd aufgepasst hat – und Lily – Lily hab ich nie draußen gesehen – nur einmal auf einem Spielplatz –" Er holte keuchend Luft.

_Nenn mir die Straße, die Hausnummer! Das genügt, du Dummkopf!_

Er schrie die Adresse heraus. Und dann schüttelte er mit einem Kreischen den Arm, auf dem der Skorpion saß, schlug ihn herunter, sprang aus dem Bett und drückte sich zitternd an die Wand –

Lachend stand Voldemort am Fußende seines Bettes. Die Augen waren dieselben wie die des Skorpions, aber jetzt wusste Peter endlich, dass die Angst stärker war, als sein Ekel je hätte sein können. Seine Haut prickelte, als spüre sie die widerwärtigen Klauen noch immer, aber das war nicht so schlimm wie die langen weißen Finger zu sehen, die sich um die Kante seines Bettes legten.

"Ein nutzbringender Diener kannst du sein, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort immer noch belustigt. "Und so leicht zu beeindrucken! Was ekeln dich nur die anderen Nachtwanderer so, mein Rattenfreund?"

Und dann war er weg.

Langsam drangen die Geräusche der Straße und das leise Gemurmel aus der Küche wieder an Peter Pettigrews Ohren. Er blieb zusammengekauert an der Wand neben seinem Bett sitzen. Schluckte die Säure in seinem Mund hinunter. Rieb seinen Arm, bis er wehtat, und zerrte dann den Ärmel seines Sweatshirts fest darüber. Schluchzte ein paar Mal, ohne es zu wissen, wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Und irgendwann kroch er zurück in sein Bett, rollte sich zusammen und presste die Augen mit den Fäusten zu. Bis von der Welt nur noch der harte Schlag seines Herzens übrig blieb, der hin und wieder aus dem Tritt zu geraten schien.

oooOooo

Hoffentlich krache ich nicht in irgendein Möbelstück, dachte Sirius noch, dann fühlte er auch schon festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er rümpfte die Nase. Dem Geruch nach hätte er wirklich in einem Rattennest gelandet sein können. Im Gegensatz zu der Landung vorhin im Garten konnte er sich in diesem Zimmer sofort orientieren, obwohl er erst einmal hier gewesen war. Durch das nur mit einer dünnen Gardine verhängte Rechteck des Fensters fiel genug Licht von den Straßenlampen draußen, so dass er die Einzelheiten erkennen konnte – den Schreibtisch, den Schrank, das Bett und den Hügel unter der Bettdecke, der Peter sein musste.

Im Vorbeigehen fiel sein Blick auf das gerahmte Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts an der Wand, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, auf welche krumme Tour es Pete damals gelungen sein mochte, die Prüfungen doch noch zu bestehen –

Dann ging er mit entschlossenen Schritten zu dem Bett hinüber. Es war tiefe Nacht, im Haus war alles still, aber er war doch sehr erleichtert, Peter in seinem Bett vorzufinden, zusammengerollt unter der Decke und in tiefem Schlaf. Er hätte sich ja auch sonst wo herumtreiben können.

"Pete! He, Pete! Wach auf!"

Und das tat er. Mit einem Aufschrei, der vermutlich noch eine Straße weiter zu hören war und Sirius vor Schreck gegen den Nachttisch taumeln ließ, fuhr Peter Pettigrew zum zweiten Mal in dieser fürchterlichen Nacht aus dem Schlaf. "_Nein_!", schrie er. "Ich _weiß_ es doch nicht!"

"Psst, Pete, Mann, hör doch auf zu brüllen!", zischte Sirius und packte den zitternden Mann am Ärmel. Wich angewidert zurück vor der klammen Hitze, die von ihm ausging. "Ich bin's, Sirius. Tschuldige, dass ich so hier reinplatze!"

Peter, der aus dem Bett hatte springen wollen, sank erschöpft auf den Bettrand zurück. "Bist du wahnsinnig?", giftete er schließlich, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. "Noch so eine Sache, und ich kippe einfach tot um. Und das meine ich verdammt ernst."

"Komm schon, reg' dich nicht auf! Du hattest 'nen Albtraum oder so was. Solltest nicht so viel von dem Zeug essen vor dem Schlafengehen", sagte Sirius grinsend und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Krug mit Zuckerwattefliegen, der geöffnet auf dem Nachttisch stand. "Schläfst du immer in deinen Klamotten?"

Peter schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Bin einfach eingeschlafen. Ging mir nicht so gut."

"Ja, ich weiß. Also, hör mal, ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Es geht um etwas sehr Dringendes." Er sah Peter in die Augen, nachdenklich, prüfend. War es die richtige Entscheidung? Konnte man diesen erbärmlichen Wicht da mit reinziehen? Wie er da so mürrisch herumhing, mit dem feisten, verquollenen Gesicht – kaum zu glauben, dass er einmal mit ihnen unterwegs gewesen war, in den lang vergangenen Vollmondnächten –

"Also, kommt nun noch was, oder kann ich vielleicht weiterschlafen?"

"Nein, kannst du nicht", erwiderte Sirius und musste grinsen. Wenn er frech wurde, war doch noch etwas von der kleinen Ratte zu erkennen, die damals auch immer irgendwie ihren Weg gefunden hatte. Es war die richtige Entscheidung! "Du musst James und Lily helfen, Mann. Die sitzen ziemlich in der Patsche."

Einen Moment lang dachte Sirius, der Blödmann würde gleich wieder hintenüber kippen.

"Kurz gesagt, sie müssen für eine Weile verschwinden. Vom Fidelius-Zauber wirst du ja wohl schon gehört haben. Sie brauchen einen möglichst unauffälligen Geheimniswahrer. Einen, der perfekt untertauchen kann. _Dich_, mit anderen Worten."

"_Was_?!", kreischte Peter. Und dann begann er hysterisch herumzukichern.

Sirius seufzte. "Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Es ist lebenswichtig. James ist dein Freund. Du kannst nicht einfach hier rumsitzen und dich in einen Anfall verziehen!"

"Freund –", japste Peter. "Und was ist mit dir? Ich dachte, du bist da die ungeschlagene Nummer eins – warum –"

"Ja", schnitt Sirius ihm ungeduldig das Wort ab. "Und genau deshalb wollen wir _dich_ für diese Sache. Weil jeder sofort an mich denken würde –"

Es klopfte heftig an die Tür. Sie fuhren beide zusammen.

"Petey? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was brüllst du denn so rum, Junge?"

"Schon gut, Mum! Ich hab schlecht geträumt. Geh wieder schlafen!"

Sie warteten angespannt, bis sich die Schritte im Flur entfernten.

"Was ist nun, kommst du mit?", drängte Sirius dann.

"_Jetzt_? Es ist mitten in der Nacht – wohin denn überhaupt – und ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen –"

"Wir erklären dir alles gleich. Du musst jetzt nur mitkommen. Sofort. Bist ja auch schon angezogen."

Aber Peter lehnte zögernd an seinem Bett. Sirius sah die widerstreitenden Gefühle über das erschöpfte Gesicht gehen. Er sah die Angst in den kleinen Augen. Die Ratte suchte nach einem Ausweg.

"Komm schon. Das ist 'ne echte Heldenaufgabe, weißt du. Mal was anderes, als irgendwelche Typen über ihre Gartenpflegetipps zu interviewen oder was du sonst so machst." Am liebsten hätte er ihn geschüttelt. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon, und der stand hier und überlegte, wie er unbehelligt wieder zurück in seine Kuschelhöhle unter die Bettdecken kam –

"Wie auch immer – du musst jetzt mitkommen. Wenn du die Sache auf keinen Fall machen willst, dann sag' ihnen das selbst ins Gesicht."

"Ich komm' ja schon", murmelte Peter. Und dann sah er auf in Sirius' dunkles, spöttisches, ungeduldiges Gesicht. "'ne echte Marauder-Sache, was?", sagte er mit einem zaghaften, kleinen, beinahe bittenden Grinsen.

oooOooo

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie standen alle beisammen im nur schwach beleuchteten Wohnzimmer von Godric's Hollow, wo Harry im Sessel eingeschlafen war. Sie erklärten Peter, worum es ging und wie der Zauber durchgeführt werden sollte. Schließlich gab ihm James das Buch des Arcanus, wie er es eine Stunde zuvor Sirius gegeben hatte.

"Zehn Minuten, Mann", sagte Sirius mahnend. "Mehr Zeit hast du nicht zum Lesen. Mehr brauchst du auch nicht. Wir haben dir ja schon alles erklärt."

Die ganze Zeit über fühlte er eine nagende Unruhe. Wenn er die drei Potters ansah, fragte er sich, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte. Er war es nicht gewohnt zu zweifeln, aber in dieser Nacht schienen alle seine Sinne überreizt zu sein. War das Angst, was er da fühlte? Diese Idee, dass sich da draußen das Unheil schon zusammenzog, um diesen alten Garten mit seinen vielen heimlichen, aber überwiegend harmlosen Bewohnern herum?

Da stand James und drehte das kleine, schön gearbeitete Modell des Hauses nachdenklich in seinen Fingern. Sirius musste an Artemis denken, James' Mutter, die resolute, gut gelaunte Artemis, mit der er sich auf Anhieb immer gut verstanden hatte – ganz anders als Lily übrigens. Artemis, die so schrecklich gestorben war … Seinen kaum zu bremsenden Optimismus, sein Lachen, das hatte James von ihr geerbt. Die Anfälle von Versponnenheit, die kamen von der Seite seines Vaters.

Er musste schlucken. War es wirklich richtig, dass er das Schicksal seines Freundes ausgerechnet in Peters Hand gelegt hatte? Aber was musste der schon groß tun? Verschwinden und eine Weile als Ratte leben, das war's. Auf diesen Wegen konnte ihm niemand folgen. Nicht einmal – _er_.

Lily stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster und sah ebenfalls hinaus. Sie konnten die Schaukel im dunklen Gras erkennen. Anscheinend war inzwischen auch der Mond hervorgekommen. Der Nebel wurde hier meistens schnell weitergeweht.

"Vergiss bloß nicht, Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen, dass _Peter_ der Geheimniswahrer ist!", sagte Lily.

Sirius sah sie von der Seite an. Sie sah furchtbar müde aus. Kein Wunder.

"Ich werd's nicht vergessen", antwortete er, aber er war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich sollte gehen, dachte er. Ich hab hier nichts mehr zu tun und werd' sie alle bloß nervös machen, wenn ich noch länger bleibe.

Aber es war schwer zu gehen. Viel schwerer, als er erwartet hatte.

"He, Pete – kommst du auch wirklich klar damit?", fragte er schließlich.

Zweifelt er jetzt also doch, fragte Lily sich und fühlte, wie sie wütend wurde. "Wir sollten anfangen!", sagte sie drängend.

"Tja, dann werde ich mich wohl mal davonmachen", sagte Sirius und wandte sich endgültig von dem Fenster ab.

James stellte das Modellhäuschen auf den Tisch und kam zu ihnen. "Wir bringen dich noch raus", sagte er.

Sirius war froh, dass es im Flur so dunkel war. Er mochte Artemis auf dem Porträt jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. James öffnete die Tür.

"Seid vorsichtig", sagte Sirius. "Denkt an Dumbledores Worte. Bleibt auf dem Grundstück. Geht nicht in Zimmer, die anders aussehen, als sie sollten! Und vor allem: Seid nicht zu laut!"

"Sag das Harry", sagte James und ging die Stufen vor dem Eingang hinunter.

"Mach's gut, Lily!", sagte Sirius und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie griff nach seiner Hand.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder", sagte er fest und erwiderte ihren Händedruck.

"Wenn irgendwas passiert – mit uns – dann musst du dich um Harry kümmern", sagte sie leise und sah hinauf in seine Augen. Er war auf einmal richtig blass.

"Natürlich." Diesmal konnte er tun, was er damals bei ihrer Hochzeit nicht hatte tun können. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. Und meinte es ehrlich.

Dann wandte er sich ab und lief die Treppe hinunter zu James, der wartend in der matten Lichtbahn stand, die durch die geöffnete Haustür über das Gras fiel. "Also dann. Ich bin weg."

"Ich glaub', du hast Recht, was die Sache mit dem Geheimniswahrer angeht", sagte James.

"Danke, dass du das sagst. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es stimmt."

Sie standen da nebeneinander und sahen in den dunklen Garten. Draußen auf der Straße gab es Lampen, aber die hohen Mauern um das Grundstück hielten deren Licht fast völlig ab.

"Ich – ich hab' jetzt alles gelesen!", ertönte unerwartet Peters krächzende Stimme aus dem Flur. Er kam zögernd heraus und blieb neben Lily stehen. "Können wir dann anfangen?"

Sirius streckte James die Hand hin. James nahm sie, aber dann umarmte er ihn. Er wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. An ein Wiedersehen glaubte er nicht, und etwas tief in ihm wusste, dass auch Sirius nicht wirklich daran glaubte.

Lily sah, wie Sirius die Augen schloss und sich sein blasses Gesicht verzerrte. "Alles Gute, mein Freund", sagte er heiser und machte sich los.

Sekunden später war er weg.

Die drei anderen starrten für einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Dann gingen sie, jeder in seine eigenen sorgenvollen Gedanken versunken, langsam ins Haus zurück.


	10. Auf der Mauer

**Dritter Teil: All Our Yesterdays**

**Kapitel 10**

**Auf der Mauer**

Da saßen sie nun auf ihrer winzigen Insel, den Augen des Feindes entzogen durch einen Nebel des Vergessens, aber auch abgeschnitten von ihren Freunden, von ihrer gewohnten Welt, im Ungewissen darüber, was dort vor sich ging und wie lange sie hier im Verborgenen würden bleiben müssen.

James ging langsam über das lange Gras und sah sich um. Es war absurd, in dieser vertrauten Umgebung aufgewacht zu sein. Die blasse Herbstsonne hatte den Nebel irgendwann durchdrungen und an Kraft gewonnen, und jetzt ließ sie den Garten in einem zaghaften Licht aufglänzen. Er blieb stehen, etwa in der Mitte zwischen dem Haus hinter sich und der Mauer vor sich. Die Baumkrone über ihm hatte fast alle Blätter bereits verloren. Sie lagen klatschnass und in allen Gelb- und Brauntönen um ihn herum und klebten an seinen Schuhen. Ihr Duft erfüllte den stillen Nachmittag.

Es war kein Unterschied zu erkennen zu den früheren Herbstnachmittagen, die er in diesem Haus, in diesem Garten verbracht hatte. Angeblich konnten sie das ummauerte Grundstück sogar verlassen, aber Dumbledore hatte sie dringend davor gewarnt. Nur innerhalb dieser Mauern würde der Fidelius sie zuverlässig allen Augen, allen Gedanken entziehen. Konnten sie eigentlich sicher sein, dass der Zauber funktioniert hatte?

Aber da war eine tiefe Einsamkeit, die sie umgab. Er konnte sie spüren, beinahe wie eine Kühle auf der Haut. Und die Stille. Sie waren allein. Der Zauber _hatte_ funktioniert, und außer ihnen gab es jetzt nur noch Peter, der Zutritt zu ihrer Verborgenheit hatte.

Der arme, dumme Peter – James fragte sich, wie Sirius ihn wohl so weit gebracht haben mochte, dass er bei dieser Sache mitmachte, die ihm so ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht behagte. James hatte ihn nie so bleich, sein kümmerliches Gesicht bei aller Dicklichkeit nie so rattenähnlich gesehen wie in der vergangenen Nacht, als sie da zusammengestanden hatten, ein ängstliches Dreiergespann, um den im Sessel schlafenden Harry herum. Vier Anläufe hatte er gebraucht, bevor er die komplizierte Formel fehlerfrei herausgebracht hatte, obwohl das Buch des Arcanus aufgeschlagen vor ihm gelegen hatte; er stotterte, verhaspelte sich, vergaß Wörter – und die ganze Zeit über waren seine hellen, verängstigten kleinen Augen von hier nach da gehuscht, als suchten sie einen Ausweg. Oder als fürchteten sie bereits den Feind in jedem Schatten –

James hatte nur zu gut die Panik nachfühlen können, die sich allmählich auf Lilys Gesicht ausbreitete. Andererseits erinnerte er sich aber auch an jene andere Herbstnacht, als es ihnen nach zahllosen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen endlich gelungen war, die Animagus-Formel perfekt hinzubekommen. Auch das war für Peter ein schweres Stück Arbeit gewesen, das er ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde vermutlich gar nicht hinbekommen hätte. Aber geschafft _hatte_ er es schließlich.

Anders als damals war das Ergebnis in der vergangenen Nacht nicht so eindeutig erkennbar gewesen.

"Du musst dich sofort verstecken, Pete", schärfte James ihm ein, als sie endlich überzeugt waren, dass es geklappt hatte. "Bleib solange du kannst in Rattengestalt. Besuche Sirius hin und wieder, um zu hören, wie die Dinge stehen. Er sagt dir dann auch, wo du Dumbledore treffen kannst."

"Ja, ja", sagte Peter ungeduldig und wischte sich den Schweiß vom teigigen Gesicht. "Ich _weiß_ das jetzt allmählich. Ihr habt es mir oft genug gesagt." Dann war er mit einiger Mühe disappariert.

"Das war ein Fehler", hatte Lily kalt gesagt. "Sirius hat da einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht."

James bückte sich nach einem Apfel, der rot zwischen den welken Blättern glänzte, schleuderte ihn dann angewidert in Richtung Mauer von sich, als er sah, dass er auf der anderen Seite völlig verschimmelt war. Es wurde Zeit, dass er hier ein bisschen aufräumte. Aber nicht jetzt. Zeit war ja genug. In den nächsten Tagen hatte er keine dringenden Termine.  
Jetzt nicht mehr, dachte er bitter und trauerte einen Moment lang dem nun verpatzten Examen an der Aurorenakademie nach.

Er folgte der sanften Senke zur Mauer hin und kickte dabei hier und da vergammeltes Fallobst vor sich her. Schon als Kind hatte er keinen Gefallen an der Gartenarbeit gefunden, die sein Vater – der ehemalige Kräuterkundeprofessor und dann freiberufliche Kräuterkundler – so sehr geliebt hatte.

Für ihn, James, war dieser Garten hier vor allem der Ort, an dem er viele Stunden mit Sirius verbracht hatte, nachdem dieser in den Sommerferien nach ihrem fünften Jahr zu Hause rausgeflogen war. Oder _gegangen_ war – so ganz genau hatte James das nie kapiert, weil Sirius nicht darüber reden wollte. Auf jeden Fall hatte er eines Tages Ende Juli hier in Godric's Hollow vor der Tür gestanden und mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme um Aufnahme gebeten – und natürlich auch erhalten. Artemis Potter war noch nie gut auf Orion und Walburga Black zu sprechen gewesen.

Sirius –

Hatte Lily Recht? Hatte er wirklich einen Fehler gemacht gestern, als er Peter in diese Sache reingezogen hatte?

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte er weiter, und seine Füße fanden wie von selbst den Weg zu einer Stelle der Mauer weit unten, wo sie zwischen den Zweigen von zwei großen Trauerweiden und den von draußen herüberragenden Ulmenästen ganz verborgen war. Dort hatte er als Junge immer gesessen. Oben auf der Mauer, von den langen Zweigen umgeben, ließ es sich sehr gut aushalten, wenn man nachdenken oder ganz einfach herumdösen und von niemandem gestört werden wollte. Man ließ die Beine über die Mauerkante baumeln und blickte in das rasch vorbeifließende Wasser des Baches auf der anderen Seite. Hier hatten sie oft zusammen gesessen, das heißt, Sirius hatte meistens auf der Mauerkrone _gelegen_ – vermutlich, weil so der Reiz größer war, irgendwann doch mal plötzlich herunterzufallen.

Sirius –

James ging durch das knackende, knisternde Unterholz zwischen den Weiden und den zahlreich wuchernden Schösslingen – das wurde allmählich ein richtiger Wald hier unten, aber jetzt im Herbst war er ganz licht und vom starken Duft der zerfallenden Blätter erfüllt. Er zögerte einen Augenblick angesichts der feuchten, moosigen Mauersteine, dann zuckte er die Schultern und stieg hinauf. Er hatte so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Da konnte er sich auch auf den Platz setzen, der ihm dafür früher immer als der beste erschienen war.

Warum hatte Sirius nicht der Geheimniswahrer sein wollen? Natürlich war es ein guter Grund gewesen, den er angegeben hatte. Aber war das alles?

Er lehnte sich an den Weidenast, der immer noch eine bequeme Rückenlehne hinter der Mauer bildete, und sah in das glitzernde Wasser hinunter, in dem schmale gelbe Weidenblätter herumwirbelten.

Sirius und Lily – wie lang schon waren die beiden die Pole seiner Welt –

ooOoo

So richtig begonnen hatte sein Leben, wie es ihm schien, im Dezember 1972, als er eben dreizehn geworden war, in ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Sicher, an die Jahre davor konnte er sich erinnern, eine Sache hier, eine andere da hob sich aus dem behaglichen Strudel der Zeit damals heraus, ein wenig heller, ein wenig bunter. Aber diese Ereignisse waren mehr so, als hätte er sie gelesen, Geschichten über einen jüngeren James. Erst mit jenem Winterspätnachmittag damals begann die Zeit, die er wirklich fühlen konnte …

Es war fast Abendessenszeit, und er wusste noch, wie ausgehungert er gewesen war nach dem Nachmittag, den sie schlittschuhlaufend auf dem zugefrorenen See verbracht hatten. Jetzt schien das aprikosenfarbene Abendlicht zwischen den kahlen Bäumen hindurch, und die Eisfläche des Sees leerte sich ziemlich schnell. Alles stürmte ins Schloss zurück, nur einer nicht, und das war Sirius. Er hatte die Schlittschuhe über die Schulter gehängt und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass James in seine Stiefel kam.

"Jetzt mach' endlich – sonst wird es dunkel und wir –"

"Ich beeil' mich ja schon. Was gibt's denn so Wichtiges? Und seit wann hast du Angst im Dunkeln?"

"Quatsch nicht", erwiderte Sirius grob. "Wir müssen ein ganzes Stück gehen. Und da liegt der Schnee ziemlich hoch."

James stapfte seufzend hinterher, den Kopf voller sehnsüchtiger Bilder von dampfendem Fleischeintopf mit mehr Fleisch als Gemüse –

Zu blöd, dass Remus wieder seine geheimnisvolle Krankheit hatte und für ein, zwei Tage verschwunden war. Manchmal war es gar nicht zu verachten, wenn einer Sirius ein bisschen bremste. Und Remus war immer so ruhig und vernünftig, der konnte das ganz gut.

Über der schneebedeckten Landschaft um das Schloss herum lag schon eine bläuliche Dämmerung, als er endlich in der Ferne das entdeckte, was vermutlich ihr Ziel war: eine kleine Hütte, ein völlig einsam gelegener, schwarzer Würfel mit erstaunlich wenig Schnee darauf. James blieb stehen.

"Nee, Mann, sag nicht, wir gehen zur Heulenden Hütte!"

Sirius wandte sich um und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wieso nicht? Hast du etwa Angst?"

"Was sollen wir denn da? Das Ding ist total unheimlich!"

Sirius ging einfach weiter, und James folgte ihm schließlich. Als sie den kleinen schwarzen Holzbau erreichten, hatte er zu seiner Beruhigung noch kein einziges von den abschreckenden Geräuschen gehört, denen die Hütte ihren Namen verdankte. Aber jetzt war es wirklich fast dunkel. So nah waren sie noch nie hier dran gewesen – er zumindest nicht. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass die Hütte keine Fenster hatte. Und – auch keine Tür. Sie war einfach ein aus soliden Balken gebauter Kasten mit einem Dach darauf.

Sirius näherte sich leise und zielstrebig einer der Wände und winkte ihm, zu folgen. Zugleich gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er still sein solle. Als wenn das nötig gewesen wäre –

Sirius duckte sich und sah durch eine relativ breite Ritze zwischen den Balken hindurch. James schob ihn schließlich zur Seite, mit einem bangen Gefühl – er war nicht ganz so scharf darauf, an einem dunkelnden Winterabend mitten im verschneiten Nirgendwo einem unbekannten Gespenst zu begegnen. Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein hohes, lang gezogenes Heulen von drinnen, bei dem er vor Schreck fast in den Schnee gefallen wäre. Das Jaulen wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, und dann kamen krachende Geräusche hinzu, so als werde da drin mit einer Axt auf alles eingeschlagen, was herumstehen mochte. James fühlte, wie eine Gänsehaut ihn überzog. Aber jetzt waren sie nun mal hier – und da war die Ritze zum Durchsehen – jetzt wollte er wissen, was Sirius entdeckt hatte. Er war doch kein Feigling.

Er bückte sich und erkannte überrascht, dass da drin eine Lampe brannte – seit wann brauchten Gespenster Lampen? – und dann sah er, dass das Jaulen von einem großen Hund kam, der sich eben auf den Boden legte. Seine Beine zuckten unruhig, als habe er Schmerzen. James' Angst war weg. Das Gespenst war ein eingesperrter Hund!

"Gemein, ihn da einzusperren – ohne Fenster, ohne Tür", sagte er leise zu Sirius.

"Das ist kein Hund", flüsterte Sirius, und in dem Moment begann das Heulen erneut.

James betrachtete das Tier genauer, das jetzt wieder aufsprang und wie von unsichtbaren Quälgeistern gejagt durch den kleinen Raum hetzte. Es verbiss sich in die Decke, die auf dem übel zugerichteten Bett in einer Ecke lag.

"Ein Wolf?", fragte er leise, mit neuem Respekt.

"Warte es ab. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, erlebst du gleich die Überraschung deines Lebens. Vollmond war gestern, oder?"

"Mann, machst du es spannend! Und was hat der Mond damit zu tun –" Aber noch während er es aussprach, schlich sich die Erkenntnis in seinen Kopf. "Du meinst – das ist – das ist ein –"

"Genau. Und das ist noch nicht alles."

"Wie ist er denn bloß da rein gekommen? Ohne Tür?"

"Psst jetzt – sieh doch!"

Sie starrten gebannt durch die Ritze in den kleinen quadratischen Raum, dessen staubiger Boden voller Holzsplitter und Stofffetzen war. Der Wolf sprang jaulend im Kreis, und James sah entsetzt, wie er sich selbst biss, als könne er sein eigenes Fell nicht mehr ertragen. Schließlich begann er sich auf dem Boden zu wälzen, wild mit den Läufen um sich schlagend, als müsse er sich gegen einen Feind zur Wehr setzen, den nur er allein sehen konnte. Und dann – irrte er sich, oder lichtete sich das Fell plötzlich wirklich?

"Er verwandelt sich!", hauchte James.

So war es, und das ging auf einmal ziemlich schnell. Das Fell verschwand, die Gestalt warf sich zuckend hin und her, und dann war das Jaulen nur noch das erschöpfte Schreien eines Menschen, der schließlich reglos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Draußen im Schnee standen James und auch Sirius wie erstarrt.

"Ich hatte also Recht", sagte Sirius schließlich selbstgefällig.

Als hätte er es gehört, drehte sich der Mensch, der _Junge_ da drin stöhnend auf die andere Seite.

"Das ist – das kann doch nicht –"

"Na klar ist er es. Es passt alles zusammen. Ich hatte schon 'ne Weile so einen Verdacht."

James, der noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich mit dem Gedanken zu befassen, dass ihr bester Freund ein Werwolf sein könnte, war einfach nur fassungslos. Wenn er bisher etwas über Werwölfe gehört hatte, dann hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, wie faszinierend es sein musste, auch als Tier leben zu können. Aber als er jetzt dieser Rückverwandlung zugesehen hatte, schien ihm, dass das eine ganz schön schmerzhafte Angelegenheit sein musste. "Und er hat nie was gesagt – nicht mal zu uns – und wir sind doch seine Freunde!"

"Das müssen die doch geheim halten!", sagte Sirius. "Was meinst du, was Dumbledore für Probleme kriegt, wenn rauskommt, dass er einen Werwolf in der Schule hat!"

"Meinst du, er ist gefährlich – als Wolf? Ich meine – er ist doch immer noch Remus, oder?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn er nicht gefährlich wäre, würden sie ihn sicher nicht so einsperren. Vermutlich verliert er die Kontrolle oder so, wenn er ein Wolf wird."

Für Sirius überwog die Tatsache, dass er ein Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte, und das Abenteuerliche und Vielversprechende seiner Entdeckung. James jedoch kam zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich ins Grübeln. Aber während er noch überlegte, ob und wie sie Remus sagen sollten, dass sie Bescheid wussten, hatte Sirius bereits beschlossen, dass sie ihm auf seinem Weg folgen würden. Sie würden Animagi werden, alle beide – na, meinetwegen Peter auch noch, wenn du meinst, dass das unbedingt nötig ist! – und dann mit Remus zusammen die Welt als Tiere erkunden.

Natürlich stellte sich das als gar nicht so einfach heraus. Bis es ihnen tatsächlich gelang, Animagi zu werden, vergingen drei ganze Jahre. Aber ja, sie schafften es. Und das war dann tatsächlich der Auftakt zu einem ganz neuen Leben –

Ja, Sirius war immer schon ein Siegertyp gewesen, und was er sich in den Kopf setzte, das bekam er auch. James hatte nur ganz selten mal einen Sprung im Lack gesehen.

Sirius mit sechzehn, im Sommer drei Jahre später, da war er gerade bei ihm in Godric's Hollow eingezogen – und beim Quidditch-Spiel hier im Garten in das sorgsam gehütete Gewächshaus seines Vaters geknallt. Das hatte fast wie eine Explosion geklungen. Sirius war blutüberströmt in einem Scherbenhagel zwischen die seltenen Kakteen gekracht und von Artemis zu dem Heiler geschleift worden, der glücklicherweise im Ort lebte. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit wiederholt, dass _er_ gewonnen habe, _er _habe den Schnatz gefangen –

James konnte gar nicht hinsehen, weil da so viele klaffende Schnitte in seinem Gesicht waren. Der Heiler hielt Sirius eine Predigt, während er die Wunden reinigte und dann mit einer hautfarbenen Paste bestrich. "Hast Glück gehabt, dass es nicht die Augen erwischt hat, Junge. Da hätte ich dann auch nichts mehr machen können."

James überlief es kalt. Er beschloss, seine Wut über den verlorenen Schnatz – der immerhin ein ganz besonderer Schnatz gewesen war – runterzuschlucken.

"Jedenfalls _hab_ ich gewonnen", sagte Sirius bockig.

"Du darfst dich nicht bewegen, mindestens bis morgen früh, sonst übernehme ich keine Verantwortung für die Heilung. Pack ihn ins Bett, Artemis, und am besten bindest du ihn da fest."

Artemis folgte dieser Aufforderung ziemlich wörtlich. Zur Zimperlichkeit neigte sie nicht. Sie verpasste ihm einen nur leicht abgeschwächten Petrificus-Zauber und steckte ihn ins Bett. "Tut mir leid, Sirius, aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sehe. Wär' einfach zu schade um dein Gesicht."

James blieb bei ihm sitzen. "Wenn du wüsstest, wie bescheuert du mit dem Zeug aussiehst!"

Sirius konnte kaum die Augen bewegen, und seine Stimme war tonlos. "He, Potter", flüsterte er. "Sieh mal hier."

Ganz langsam und offenbar unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte öffnete er seine Hand. James sah etwas Goldenes darin schimmern. Dann flirrte der Schnatz unbeschadet hinaus. _Sein_ Schnatz, auf den er mit einer Zaubertinte die – vormals unsichtbaren – Buchstaben L.E. geschrieben hatte. Jetzt konnte man die Buchstaben allerdings nur allzu deutlich erkennen. Und etwas wie ein triumphierendes Zucken ging über Sirius' beinahe versteinertes Gesicht.

Das hatte dann übrigens tatsächlich keinen Schaden davongetragen.

ooOoo

James auf seiner Mauer musste grinsen, als ihm diese Sache wieder einfiel. Den Schnatz hatte er heute noch. Er steckte im Kasten mit seiner Quidditch-Ausrüstung, oben im Haus.

Wo war Lily in jenen Jahren gewesen? Hatte sie damals schon einen Platz in seinem Leben gehabt? Er musste in seinen Erinnerungen nicht nach ihr suchen. Lily war von der ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express an da gewesen. Er konnte sie noch heute vor sich sehen, wie sie da vor dem Abteil gestanden hatte, mit dem langen roten Haar über dem dunklen Umhang. Ihr Gesicht, ihr Kindergesicht, war verschwommen, mit den Jahren verdeckt durch das der erwachsenen Lily. Aber der Eindruck von etwas Strahlendem, von einer hellen Freundlichkeit, die schon damals um sie gewesen war, war ihm geblieben. Hinter ihr stand Severus Snape, schon auf den ersten Blick das genaue Gegenteil zu ihr, düster, geduckt und bösartig. Ihn hatte er vom ersten Moment an nicht leiden können, und das hatte sich auch nie geändert.

Es war seltsam – wenn er an die Zeit in Hogwarts dachte, fiel ihm nicht die Bedrohung ein, unter der sie damals schon alle gestanden hatten. Es war, als wäre die draußen geblieben, weit vor den Mauern des Schlosses. Klar, es gab diesen Spinnertrupp bei den Slytherins, aber die hatten sich mit ihrem Terror bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen auf ihr eigenes Haus beschränkt.

Schon damals hatte James nicht kapiert, worin für diese Typen die Faszination einer Sache liegen mochte, die sich im Wesentlichen durch die sinnlose Verbreitung von Angst und Schrecken auszeichnete. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er begriff, dass es weit mehr als ein paar dumme Schuljungen gab, die diesen Ideen anhingen. Die Blacks zum Beispiel, Sirius' Familie, waren nach allem, was man hörte, ganz besessen von der Idee der Reinblütigkeit. Darüber hatte es auch den Krach gegeben, in dessen Folge Sirius von zu Hause weggegangen war. Sirius selbst war seit Menschengedenken der erste Black, der nicht in Slytherin war.

Die Bedrohung rückte für ihn seltsamerweise erst in den Vordergrund, nachdem Lily und er geheiratet hatten. Hätte er dazu geneigt, dann hätte er darin vielleicht ein schlechtes Vorzeichen sehen, hätte vielleicht sogar eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Tatsachen suchen können. Aber er wäre nicht James gewesen, wenn er das getan hätte. Lily zu heiraten blieb für ihn das Glücklichste und Beste, das er je getan hatte.

Dennoch es war tatsächlich so: Nach ihrer Hochzeit im August 1978, zwei Monate nach ihrem Schulabschluss, war der Terror der Todesser endlich ganz nahe gerückt. Während sie alle zusammen im Oktober die große Drachenshow besuchten, war seine Mutter von einem Mann in dunklem Kapuzenumhang ermordet worden – vor seinen Augen. Lily und er waren sich einig darüber gewesen, wer der Mann unter diesem Umhang war. Aber es gab keine Spur, keinen Beweis, nichts. Absurderweise hatte er ihr eine Kette vom Hals gerissen – ein altes Familienerbstück, angeblich sogar von Godric Gryffindor selbst, auf den sich ihre Familie gern zurückführte – und war ins Nichts verschwunden.

Die Machtlosigkeit, mit der er hatte zusehen müssen, veranlasste ihn, in den Orden des Phönix einzutreten. Und Lily kam mit. Lily begann auch mit ihm zusammen die Aurorenausbildung, obwohl sie eigentlich Zaubertränkemeisterin hatte werden wollen.

Und im Mai des vergangenen Jahres, an Lilys zwanzigstem Geburtstag, überbrachte ihnen Dumbledore dann die fürchterliche Nachricht, die ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatte.

Unwillig schob er diese Gedanken von sich. Nicht heute, nach dieser Nacht mit ihrer neuen Schreckensmeldung. Nicht jetzt, wo die ganze Welt auf so geheimnisvolle Weise still zu stehen schien und er seine Erinnerungen wie im Spiegel eines tiefen Brunnens sehen konnte –

Nein, wenn er an Hogwarts dachte, fielen ihm tausend glückliche Momente ein, und die meisten hatten irgendwie mit Sirius oder Lily zu tun. Manche auch mit beiden.

ooOoo

Sirius' siebzehnter Geburtstag, das war so eine Sache, an die er gern zurückdachte. Ein komischer Abend, aber das war auch eine komische Zeit gewesen. Damals, im April 1977, versammelten sich in Hogsmeade nämlich Musiker und Musikgruppen aller Richtungen zu einem großen Festival, das, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, am Wochenende nach Sirius' Geburtstag stattfinden sollte. Aber schon in der Woche vorher gaben die Beteiligten kleinere Auftritte oder auch richtige Konzerte. Ganz Hogwarts schwirrte vor Aufregung, fast jeder von der dritten Klasse an aufwärts versuchte, eine Karte für irgendeine Veranstaltung zu ergattern. So ein Festival hatte es vorher nie gegeben – und die meisten hatten ihre speziellen Lieblingsmusiker bis dahin noch nie live erlebt.

Sirius machte eine große Sache aus seiner Volljährigkeitsfeier. Sie würden nach Hogsmeade zu einem Konzert gehen, für das Sirius Karten bekommen hatte, und James fragte sich insgeheim, wie er das geschafft hatte, obwohl er doch immer ziemlich knapp bei Kasse war. Aber die Feierlichkeiten sollten sogar noch weiter gehen: Anschließend hatte er, ganz Mann von Welt, einen Tisch in den _Drei Besen _und ein richtiges Festessen bestellt. Und zur Krönung des Ganzen konnte auch noch jeder seiner drei Freunde einen Gast mitbringen – vorzugsweise ein Mädchen.

Der vierte April kam, und während Professor Binns sie mit den nicht enden wollenden Details irgendeiner Regierungskrise im letzten Jahrhundert langweilte, grübelte James darüber nach, ob Lily nun mitkommen würde oder nicht.

"Also, welche deiner Eroberungen hat es denn nun geschafft?", fragte er Sirius schließlich leise, als er in seiner Frage zu keinem Ergebnis kam.

"Meine Begleitung wird Miss Needlepick sein", sagte er gestelzt. "Sie ist schon ganz scharf darauf. War noch nie in den _Drei Besen_, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine _Siebt_klässlerin! Diese Ravenclaws nehmen das Leben einfach zu ernst."

"Nicht Maronia!", stöhnte James. "Die ist so was von witzlos!"

"Sie war die Einzige, die nicht in der Reihe anstand, als ich fragte, wer mit mir ins Konzert der _Leaf Loving Loonies _kommt", erwiderte Sirius selbstgefällig und die Wahrheit ein wenig ausschmückend. "Im Klartext, sie war eine Herausforderung."

"Ich habe die feine Nuance des '_war_' vernommen, Sirius", gab James zurück. "Mit anderen Worten, du hast sie rumgekriegt – zu was auch immer, ich will's gar nicht so genau wissen. Aber das heißt doch auch, dass die Herausforderung nicht mehr besteht, oder?"

"Du musst noch eine Menge lernen, James, mein Junge. Es gibt Frauen, die auch _danach_ noch eine gewisse Herausforderung darstellen! Und überhaupt – es ist _mein_ Geburtstag, oder? Also kann ich ja wohl einladen, wen ich will."

James stöhnte.

"Hast du denn Evans jetzt endlich gefragt, ob sie mitkommt?", fragte Sirius.

"Klar. Na ja, gefragt hab ich jedenfalls. Vorhin. Sie – äh, sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie Zeit hat."

Sirius sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Also, James – hast du schon mal überlegt, ob du dich nicht vielleicht mal – nun ja, nach einer anderen umsehen solltest? Ich werd' so das Gefühl nicht los, dass du bei der Evans einfach nicht landen kannst."

"Schon gut, Sirius. Sie _wird_ mitkommen. Du wirst schon sehen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Es war hoffnungslos. James wollte den Rotschopf. Da war nicht dran zu rütteln. Ihm war einfach nicht zu helfen. "Remus hat auch 'ne Verehrerin mit dabei. Du rätst nie, wen."

"Diese Kleine da, aus der Vierten. Leto, stimmt's?"

"Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Ja, genau die. Die ist ganz versessen auf ihn."

"Sie ist in ihn verliebt", sagte James einfach. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was er eben noch hatte anmerken wollen. "Ich dachte, du hasst die _Loonies_."

Sirius grinste. "_Du_ weißt das. _Ich_ weiß das auch. Aber offenbar wussten es die Mädels nicht."

"Lass mich raten – in Wirklichkeit willst du zu den _Seven Screaming Sorcerers_."

"Treffer. Ich geh doch an meinem Geburtstag nicht zu diesen bekifften Sülzheinis!"

James gab sich nun seinerseits kopfschüttelnd geschlagen. Konnte ihm ja egal sein, wenn Sirius dieser Maronia was vorgemacht hatte. Die _Sorcerers_ versprachen jedenfalls eine Menge Spaß, wenn auch eine zumindest vorübergehende Taubheit für den nächsten Tag,

Und tatsächlich war das Konzert toll. Die _Sorcerers_ begannen am späten Nachmittag, als das gewaltige Feuer, mit dem sie ihre Bühne zu umgeben pflegten, im Licht des Frühlingstages noch ganz blass und harmlos aussah, was Sirius und Peter auch prompt zum Meckern veranlasste. Für das nächtliche Konzert hätten sie allerdings keine Ausgeherlaubnis bekommen. Also fanden sie sich mit einer gemäßigteren Version der Show ab und wurden immerhin mit einem unglaublichen Höllenlärm belohnt. Außerdem sah das Feuer immer wilder und gefährlicher aus, je weiter die Dämmerung voranschritt. (Die _Seven Screaming Sorcerers_ erhielten übrigens nach diesem Festival nie wieder die Genehmigung, in Hogsmeade zu spielen.)

James erinnerte sich noch genau an die prickelnde Stimmung dieses frühen Abends, wie sie da so eingekeilt in der Menge standen, die Hitze des großen Feuerrings spürten, während ihre Füße am noch fast winterkalten Wiesenboden allmählich festzufrieren drohten. Er war sich Lilys Nähe so bewusst, dass er sich ganz besoffen im Kopf fühlte. Es wurde dunkler und dunkler, und die Funken des Feuers stoben meterhoch in den Abendhimmel, und dann entdeckten sie die Gruppe Slytherins, die gar nicht weit von ihnen im Gedränge standen. Notts Spinnertruppe, die Schwarzen Wächter – da waren sie alle und sammelten vermutlich Anregungen für ihre düsteren Versammlungen. Scheiterhaufen und ohrenbetäubende Trommeln – das musste ihnen ja gefallen. Auch Sirius hatte sie entdeckt, und für ihn war die Anwesenheit seiner Lieblingsfeinde vermutlich eine weitere Bereicherung des Tages. James beschloss, ihn heute daran zu hindern, den Tag durch ein kleines Gefecht zu krönen. Seit Sirius' jüngerer Bruder auch bei den Wächtern war, tendierten ihre Begegnungen dazu, aus dem Ruder zu laufen. James war fast sicher, dass Remus' Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung gingen.

Als das Konzert auf die übliche Weise mit dem wie ein Wettstreit ausgetragenen Zerschlagen aller Trommeln endete, zogen sie Sirius kichernd und mit vereinten Kräften aus dem Gedränge auf die Straße, die nach Hogsmeade hinein führte.

"Keine Flüche und Verhexungen heute!", sagte Remus und packte seinen Freund an einem Arm.

"Du hast uns ein Festessen versprochen, vergiss das nicht!", sagte James und griff sich den anderen Arm.

Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf die Slytherins, die eben gemeinsam davonmarschierten, ergab sich Sirius, und schließlich gingen sie alle untergehakt in einer breiten Reihe die Straße entlang zu den _Drei Besen_. Einer begann, und dann sangen sie schließlich alle lauthals und nicht besonders klangvoll die paar Melodien nach, die zwischen dem Getrommel der _Sorcerers_ geschrieen worden waren. Nur Maronia fand das wohl unter ihrer Würde und blieb schweigsam, mit einem etwas peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck.

James, der an Sirius' anderer Seite ging, stellte mitten in diesem Krach wieder einmal fest, was ihm schon ein-, zweimal früher aufgefallen war: dass Sirius eine wirklich schöne Stimme hatte.

In den _Drei Besen _empfing sie Madam Rosmerta persönlich, die dem Geburtstagskind gratulierte und sie durch die gut besetzte Gaststube zu dem Tisch führte, den Sirius reserviert hatte.

"Volles Haus hier heute!", merkte Sirius an, als er sich setzte.

"Es war auf jeden Fall gut, dass du den Tisch vorbestellt hast", erwiderte die Wirtin (James hatte seit einiger Zeit den verwirrenden Eindruck, dass Rosmerta und Sirius ein bisschen vertrauter miteinander waren, als es ihre offiziellen Besuche hier wahrscheinlich machten, aber das konnte ja wohl nicht sein, oder? So weit würde doch wohl auch Sirius nicht gehen. Oder?). "Dieses Festival bringt uns jede Menge Gäste. Wir haben heute sogar auch noch eine kleine Musikeinlage hier. Also, setzt euch – das Essen kommt bald – und sagt mir, was ihr trinken wollt. Und damit das klar ist: Was Stärkeres als Butterbier ist nicht erlaubt. Hat mir euer Direktor extra noch mal eingeschärft."

Das machte die Stimmung nicht schlechter. Sie alberten herum, machten dumme Bemerkungen über die Harfe, die in einer Ecke des Gastraums stand und vermutlich die von Rosmerta angekündigte musikalische Attraktion war, und forderten Sirius heraus, seine Apparierkünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Als der Jüngste der Rumtreiber hatte er am längsten auf seine Lizenz warten müssen. Aber die war pünktlich noch an diesem Vormittag eingetroffen, und vor seinen applaudierenden Gästen apparierte Sirius von seinem Platz bis zur Theke und dann – mit sieben vollen Butterbierkrügen in den Armen – wieder zurück.

Sie genossen ihr Essen und machten Krach, bis Rosmerta an ihren Tisch kam und sie bat, für die nächste halbe Stunde die Lautstärke etwas zurückzuschrauben, denn _ihre_ Gäste wollten jetzt den Harfner Gawain hören. Also rissen sie sich zusammen und versuchten nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, was sie von Harfenklängen hielten. Sie waren sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie sie heute Abend überhaupt würden _hören_ können.

"Gawain scheint aber nicht gerade in Topform zu sein", kicherte Peter, als ein kahler, müde aussehender Mann mittleren Alters hustend bei seiner Harfe Platz nahm.

Damit hatte er Recht, wie die nächsten zehn Minuten zeigten. Gawain war offensichtlich so stark erkältet, dass ihm schließlich einfach die Stimme versagte. Was zumindest die Geburtstagsrunde nicht für einen großen Verlust hielt.

"Na, wie wär's, Sirius – du kannst das doch sicher besser!", sagte James, der sich an ihren Gesang vorhin auf der Straße erinnerte. "Schnapp dir die Harfe und zeig ihm, wo die Saiten hängen!"

"Ich kann das _auf jeden Fall _besser!", rief Sirius, der inzwischen bei der zweiten Hälfte seines zweiten Kruges angekommen und in bester Stimmung war.

"Dann los! Erlöse Gawain von seinen Qualen – und uns auch!"

"He, Mann, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich hab tatsächlich Harfe spielen gelernt!"

"Aber klar!", kicherten sie. "Können wir uns so richtig vorstellen!"

"Wetten! Ich kann das immer noch, und besser als der Typ da drüben!"

"Ich glaub', du verwechselst da was, Sirius, 'ne Harfe ist nicht das, was –"

Aber es blieb für immer unausgesprochen, was Remus hatte sagen wollen, denn in diesem Moment kam Gawain zu ihrem Tisch herüber, lächelte freundlich in die erstarrende Runde und sagte heiser: "Habe ich das eben richtig gehört, hier gibt's ein junges Talent? Dann los, an die Harfe, Junge. Ich bin heute Abend nicht bei Stimme. Und ich lasse die Leute ungern enttäuscht zurück!"

"Mach' ich doch glatt!", sagte Sirius, stand auf und warf seinen Freunden einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Au Backe, dachte James.

"Nicht, Sirius – das wird doch peinlich!", versuchte Maronia ihn zurückzuhalten. "Du verdirbst dir nur den Abend!"

Aber er schüttelte unwillig ihre Hand ab und ging mit dem Harfner zu seinem Instrument hinüber.

"Der spinnt doch!", sagte Peter leise, als Sirius sich an die Harfe setzte.

"Oder er hat da irgendeinen nützlichen kleinen Spruch auf Lager", überlegte Remus.

Aber wie dem auch sein mochte, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Die übrigen Gäste hatten den Wechsel mitbekommen und verstummten allmählich. Sirius zupfte ein paar Saiten an, warf einen kühlen Blick in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Zuschauer, und dann konnte James richtig sehen, wie er seine ganze Konzentration nach innen richtete. Er begann zu spielen, und schon nach den ersten Tönen wusste James, dass hier etwas ganz Unerwartetes geschah.

Sirius _konnte_ spielen, und er machte es gut. Und er konnte auch singen, das machte er sogar noch besser. Den Gästen gefiel es, aber seine Freunde waren regelrecht fassungslos. Nach Jahren voller gemeinsamer Unternehmungen feststellen zu müssen, dass er ihnen doch völlig fremd sein konnte – das hatte was Schockierendes.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass Nott und noch zwei andere von seinem Schlägertrupp hereinkamen und sich irgendwo an einen Tisch quetschten.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange Sirius spielte – die Gäste riefen ihm Liedertitel zu und er griff sie auf, soweit er sie kannte. Aber irgendwann erwachte er aus diesem Bann – vermutlich ließ die Wirkung des Butterbiers nach – beendete sein letztes Stück und stand dann hastig auf.

Während er eine ganze Menge Beifall erhielt, versuchte Gawain noch, mit ihm zu reden. Aber Sirius ließ ihn einfach stehen und kam zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Blass und mit einem seltsamen, ganz untypischen Blick zu James hin ließ er sich an seinen Platz fallen. Er sah aus, als ob er sich schämte – begriff James Sekunden später. Und das kam bei Sirius eigentlich nicht vor.

"Wow – was war das denn für ein Zauberspruch?", platzte Peter schließlich heraus.

"Das war gar nicht schlecht, Sirius", sagte Maronia beeindruckt, und James strich sie im Stillen von der Liste mit Sirius' Freundinnen.

"Nicht schlecht?", wiederholte Lily. "Das war unglaublich!"

"Kein Zauber", erwiderte Sirius, plötzlich mürrisch. Das Strahlen hatte seine Augen verlassen. "Ich sag' doch, ich hab das als Kind gelernt. Meine Eltern – meine Mutter fand, dass ich singen konnte und beschloss, dass die Harfe ein angemessenes Hobby für einen Jungen aus einem traditionsreichen alten Haus wäre."

Er kippte den halben Krug Butterbier in einem Zug.

Und leider kippte auch die Stimmung irgendwie. Sie beendeten ihr Essen zwar einigermaßen vergnügt, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass zumindest Sirius die Lust an seiner Geburtstagsfeier verloren hatte.

Nach dem Essen zogen sie – ungeplant pünktlich – zusammen durch die Frühlingsnacht zurück nach Hogwarts, diesmal nicht mehr alle untergehakt. Remus, Leto und Peter gingen zusammen voran, und hinter ihnen gingen Maronia und Sirius neben James und Lily. Nur Leto und Remus hielten sich an den Händen, wie sie alle bemerkten. Sirius, an James' einer Seite, ging in unfreundliches Schweigen versunken neben Maronia, die sich nicht anmerken ließ, ob sie deshalb gekränkt war. Aber an James' anderer Seite ging Lily, und auch wenn sie schwiegen und nicht Hand in Hand gingen, so berührten sich doch ihre Arme hin und wieder, und James war es, als ginge er auf Wolken – solchen wie denen, die am sternfunkelnden Nachthimmel rasch über sie dahinzogen. Dieser seltsame Abend hatte sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen näher zusammengebracht, das konnte er ganz genau fühlen.

Als sie das Schlosstor erreichten, wurden sie von Filch eingelassen – der zählte sie sogar ab und tat so, als vergliche er ihre Namen mit denen auf seiner Liste.

Sirius verabschiedete seine Gäste mit einem merklichen Bemühen um Höflichkeit, nach der ihm offenbar nicht zumute war. Aber das kümmerte James in diesem Moment nicht. Lily war noch bei ihm stehen geblieben, als die anderen in Richtung Schloss davongingen.

"Ich fand's schön, dass du heute mit dabei warst", sagte James und fühlte seinen Herzschlag bis in die Fingerspitzen. Jetzt! Das war der Moment!

Er konnte Lily lächeln sehen.

"Ich fand es auch schön", sagte sie.

Da küsste er sie, ziemlich zaghaft, aber als sie zurückweichen wollte, hielt er sie sanft fest. "_Lily_!", flüsterte er an ihrer Wange.

Und zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie sich halten und noch einmal küssen, und er fühlte die weiche, kühle Masse ihres Haares unter seinen Fingern, bis sie sich losmachte und rasch zum Schloss hinaufging.

ooOoo

Am nächsten Tag zeigte sich, dass Sirius' Zuhörer nicht alle so beeindruckt gewesen waren. Dank Nott und den beiden anderen Slytherins ging das unglaubliche Bild von Sirius Black, wie er singend die Harfe spielte, durch die ganze Schule, und Sirius erlebte ein paar Tage lang ein regelrechtes Spießrutenlaufen. Dass ausgerechnet er, der Draufgänger und selbsternannte coolste Typ der Schule, Harfe spielte und sang – das konnten selbst wohlgesonnene Gryffindors nicht unkommentiert lassen. Und Regulus, Sirius' kleiner Bruder, versorgte die Slytherins mit ein paar zusätzlichen, ziemlich gehässigen Informationen aus ihrer Kindheit, in der Sirius, wenn man Regulus glauben durfte, als eine Art Wunderkind bei den Blacks vorgeführt worden war, bis es Orion Black, seinem Vater endgültig gereicht hatte – er wollte _Männer_ heranziehen und keine Bänkelsänger.

Sirius schickte in diesen Tagen mindestens zehn Leute in die Luft vor Wut über blöde Bemerkungen. Am Ende der Woche fand James ihn, wie er missmutig auf seinem Bett lag und sich damit beschäftigte, Peters Klamotten, die wie üblich überall herumlagen, bizarre Tänze aufführen zu lassen. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, aber James war bester Laune. Er würde sich gleich mit Lily zu einem Spaziergang treffen. Er warf die verschwitzten und durchgeregneten Quidditch-Sachen in seinen Schrank und nahm sich frische Wäsche heraus.

"Willst du das Zeug da drin verschimmeln lassen?", fragte Sirius sauer. "Reicht's nicht, wenn Pete seinen Krempel hier überall rumfliegen lässt?"

"Ach du Schande, haben wir immer noch schlechte Laune?", fragte James munter. "Willst du jetzt die Gouvernante spielen oder was?"

"Halt doch den Mund", knurrte Sirius und ließ Peters Hose mit obszönen Bewegungen vor ihm durch die Luft schlingern. James grinste.

"Ich weiß, warum du so sauer bist. Aber ehrlich, warum lässt du dich von diesen Blödmännern bloß so ärgern?" fragte er und zog das frische T-Shirt über den Kopf. "Ich versteh's nicht, Mann. Okay, es war die Idee deiner Mutter, dass du Harfe spielst – aber was soll's?"

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Potter", sagte Sirius in dem überheblichen Ton, der die beabsichtigte Wirkung auf James seltsamerweise immer verfehlte. "Sie hat sich nie was draus gemacht – aus Musik. Stockunmusikalisch, die Alte. Fand nur, es würde sich ganz gut machen, einen Sohn zu haben, den sie damit vorführen konnte. Alte Zauberertugend, diese Harferei." Mit einem Schnipsen schickte er Peters Hose an die Wand, wo sie klatschend kleben blieb.

"Na und? Vergiss doch deine Mutter. Ich fand es ganz toll. Ich war einfach platt. Wirklich, Sirius, ich kann's gar nicht sagen – es war einfach – schön!"

"Hör zu, Potter. Ich will nicht, dass du noch mal davon redest. Klar? _Nie_ wieder. Kein Wort mehr." Er meinte es ernst. Er unterstrich das mit einem wütenden, beinahe drohenden Blick.

"Nenn mich nicht Potter, Black", erwiderte James gelassen und schnürte seine Schuhe zu.

"Wo willst du eigentlich noch hin?"

"Ich treff' mich mit Lily."

"Ist ja toll. Kleiner Spaziergang durch den Regen?"

"Ganz genau", sagte James strahlend.

"Oh meine Güte, seid ihr eigentlich immer noch nicht über die romantische Spaziergangsphase hinaus?"

"Sollten wir das etwa?"

"Ja, allerdings!" Sirius richtete sich auf und sah ihn böse an. "Willst du etwa sagen, sie hat dich immer noch nicht rangelassen? Worauf wartet die denn eigentlich noch?"

"He, Sirius –"

"Ich meine, wie lange willst du denn noch Balztänze vor ihr aufführen? Wie lang geht das denn jetzt schon, ein Jahr oder was?"

"Sirius – ich glaub', du bist heute Abend nicht so ganz beisammen. Ich geh' jetzt – vielleicht kriegst du dich in der Zwischenzeit ja wieder ein." Sprach's und ging.

"Tu doch bloß nicht so abgeklärt!", rief Sirius ihm wütend hinterher.

oooOooo

Allmählich begann der Ast in seinem Rücken unangenehm zu drücken, fand James, als er nachdenklich zurück in die Gegenwart kam. Er war eben doch keine vierzehn mehr. Seltsam, dass ihm diese Tage damals auf einmal wieder so lebhaft vor Augen standen.

Sirius – ein Fremder. Das war gerade heute kein beruhigender Gedanke.

Und an die kleine Leto hatte er ewig nicht gedacht – Remus' erste Freundin, die nach den Weihnachtsferien im folgenden Jahr einfach nicht mehr in die Schule zurückgekehrt war. Geflüsterte Gerüchte machten die Runde, aber er erfuhr nie, was wirklich geschehen war. Remus auch nicht, soweit er das wusste.

Er streckte sich und überlegte gerade, ob seine Beine wohl eingeschlafen sein mochten, als direkt vor ihm auf einem Ulmenast eine Amsel landete. Sie pickte an der Rinde herum und ließ sich durch seine Anwesenheit nicht im Geringsten stören. Er machte eine plötzliche, heftige Bewegung, die ihn selbst gefährlich ins Schwanken brachte. Aber der Vogel nahm keinerlei Notiz von ihm.

Er sieht mich nicht, dachte er ungläubig. Ich bin unsichtbar!

Ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit schwappte über ihn hinweg. Er atmete erst wieder auf, als er auf einmal die Stimmen von Lily und Harry aus dem vorderen Teil des Gartens hörte. Der Vogel, inzwischen weggeflogen, bestätigte nur, dass der Fidelius-Zauber tatsächlich gelungen war.

Eine Weile lauschte er ihren Stimmen. Es schien, dass Lily Harry irgendetwas vorsang. Komisch, wo er eben noch ans Singen gedacht hatte. Seine Lily –

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis aus Evans _Lily_ wurde. Sehr lange. Und noch länger, bis aus Lily wirklich seine Freundin wurde.

Damals, nach der Geburtstagsfeier und ihrem ersten Kuss, hatte er gedacht, dass sein großer Traum kurz vor der Erfüllung stand. Lily war nicht mehr so ablehnend, sie trafen sich hier und da im Schloss und unterhielten sich. Und dann, ausgerechnet dann, musste diese blöde Sache passieren. Er dachte höchst ungern daran zurück. Er hatte sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, als er da im Gewächshaus Snivs seltsame Liebeserklärung belauschte. Und ihn dann später vor der ganzen Klasse deshalb lächerlich zu machen – das war sicher nicht seine beste Tat gewesen.

Gut, er war tatsächlich immer eifersüchtig gewesen auf alle, die sich seiner Ansicht nach häufiger als nötig in Lilys Nähe aufhielten. Und da gab es einen Kandidaten, dessen Anblick er da schon gar nicht ertragen konnte. Snivellus, der schleimige, bösartige Kriecher, war ihm sowieso ein Dorn im Auge. Und ausgerechnet der saß im Tränkeunterricht neben Lily. Das war zwar allein Slughorns Entscheidung – der legte die Sitzordnung in seiner Klasse fest und hatte am ersten Tisch eben seine vier besten Schüler platziert, denen er Sonderaufgaben zu stellen pflegte, während der Rest der Klasse sich mit der Pflicht abmühte. Trotzdem konnte James es kaum ertragen, die beiden da immer nebeneinander zu sehen.

An einem Nachmittag zwei, drei Wochen nach Sirius' Geburtstag beobachtete er, wie Severus nach Kräuterkunde noch bei Lily im Gewächshaus zurückblieb. Für James war es ganz eindeutig, dass er mit ihr allein sprechen wollte.

Was konnte der von ihr wollen? Womöglich wurde er ihr noch irgendwie gefährlich, schließlich war bekannt, dass er inzwischen ziemlich dicke mit den Schwarzen Wächtern war – wenn er nicht sowieso dazu gehörte – und Lily war immerhin muggelstämmig. Das hatte er ihr im letzten Jahr auch hässlich und unüberhörbar an den Kopf geworfen. James hatte es nicht vergessen, und er beschloss, dass er ein Auge auf sie haben würde. Dankenswerterweise besaß er ja einen Tarnumhang.

Was er dann aber belauschte, ließ ihn aus allen Wolken fallen. Dieser hinterhältige Bastard bedrängte sie mit einer Liebeserklärung, einer ziemlich jämmerlichen noch dazu – derselbe Severus Snape, dessen "Schlammblut"-Auftritt er noch genau im Ohr hatte! Da stand er nun und jammerte ihr etwas vor. Es machte ihn ganz krank, Lily anzusehen, die mit gesenktem Kopf zuhörte. Sie drehte unablässig das Messer in den Händen, mit dem sie gerade gearbeitet hatte, und offenbar hatte sie Snivs Tirade nicht entgegenzusetzen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie weinte, auch wenn er das nicht verstand. Sie hätte diesem unerträglichen Blödmann einfach eine reinhauen sollen! Am liebsten wäre er selbst irgendwie in diese Szene hineingeplatzt, nur damit das ein Ende hatte.

Stattdessen schlich er sich hinaus und beschloss, es zu vergessen. Eine Woche hielt er durch. Er konnte mit niemandem darüber sprechen, zumal Sirius zu dieser Zeit voller Energie (und gewohnt erfolgreich) ein neues Projekt verfolgte, das unter anderem den Diebstahl von Snivs Tränkebuch mit einschloss. James' Wut köchelte also unerlöst vor sich hin. Dass Lily ihm auswich, gab ihm den Rest. Und so war seine Selbstbeherrschung mit einem großen Knall geplatzt, natürlich bei Slughorn im Unterricht – wie konnte sie es nur aushalten, nach alldem noch neben Snape sitzen zu bleiben?!

Tatsächlich war es dieser peinliche Auftritt in Slughorns Unterricht gewesen, bei dem er sich mit Severus vor versammelter Klasse regelrecht geprügelt hatte, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dass er sich Lily in den folgenden Sommerferien aus dem Kopf zu schlagen versuchte. Okay, sie war ein paar Mal mit ihm ausgegangen. Aber es war wohl doch offensichtlich, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Sirius hatte Recht. Es gab noch andere Mädchen.

Aber dann war doch alles ganz anders gekommen. Glücklicherweise.

ooOoo

Im Rückblick erschienen ihm die Sommerferien damals als die letzte unbeschwerte Zeit. Das Ende der Jugend, sozusagen.

Sirius hatte in der ersten Woche ein Motorrad angeschleppt, eine uralte Rostlaube, mit der ihm seine Mutter beinahe den Zutritt verweigert hätte. Aber Sirius versprach, dass das Ding in ein paar Tagen ein funktionstüchtiges Wunderwerk fortgeschrittener Zauberkunst sein würde, und Artemis ließ sich erweichen. Zusammen hatten sie an dem Teil herumgewerkelt, und am Ende der ersten Ferienwoche war Sirius stolzer Besitzer eines fliegenden Motorrads, um das ihn später die ganze Schule beneidete. Sirius und James verbrachten den Rest der Ferien damit, kreuz und quer durch Wales zu ziehen, und das Motorrad leistete ihnen dabei gute Dienste.

Es war, als habe es damals keinen Voldemort, keine Todesser gegeben. Ja, er schaffte es sogar beinahe, Lily zu vergessen. Aber das hielt leider nur so lange an, bis er nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkam. Da stellte sich ziemlich schnell heraus, dass er Lily keineswegs vergessen hatte, dass Lily ihn auch nicht vergessen hatte und dass er sich in Severus endgültig einen Todfeind gemacht hatte.

An einem stürmischen Herbsttag nach einem Quidditch-Spiel, zu dem Lily auf seine Bitte hin als Zuschauerin gekommen war, hatte er sie noch einmal geküsst – und danach waren die Fronten endlich geklärt. Danach hatten sie zusammengehört.

oooOooo

Das leise, rhythmische Quietschen der Schaukel drang durch seine Erinnerungen, klang wie in einem Traum – ein Geräusch, das zuerst nicht auffällt, dann aber immer aufdringlicher wird, immer beherrschender – das einem etwas sagen will, aber man kommt nicht darauf, was – und in dem Moment, in dem man kurz davor ist, es zu erkennen, erwacht man. Im Allgemeinen hat es dann an die Tür geklopft, geklingelt, oder die Mitbewohner tanzen gerade besonders wild über der Zimmerdecke. James kletterte endgültig von seinem Mauersitz und ging über den Rasen hinauf zu seiner Familie.

Es war einer jener Oktobernachmittage, an denen der Sommer noch einmal zurückzukehren scheint. Im Sonnenlicht war die Luft jetzt warm, und die letzten noch nicht ganz verblühten Astern in den Beeten erglühten in erstaunlich kräftigen Farben.

James ging in den Vorgarten, wo die Schaukel stand. Die Haustür stand weit auf – etwas, das sein Vater nie hatte leiden können, auch im heißesten Sommer nicht, wie sich James nur zu gut erinnerte – und für einen Augenblick zeigte sich das Leben hier hinter der Mauer aus aufgeschichteten grauen Steinen fast wie ein Idyll. Lily saß auf der Schaukel und träumte. Der kleine Harry tappte auf noch nicht ganz sicheren Füßen durch das Gras einem Ball hinterher.

Im nächsten Jahr muss ich ihm unbedingt einen Sandkasten hier hinstellen, dachte er. Dann fühlte er einen kalten Schauder. _Im nächsten Jahr_ – wer konnte wissen, was dann war! Ob sie immer noch hier festsitzen würden, abgeschnitten selbst von den nächsten Freunden?

Halbherzig rupfte er ein paar verwelkte Rosenblätter von dem Busch unter dem Küchenfenster, den seine Mutter immer so gehegt und gepflegt hatte. Und beobachtete Lily, wie sie gedankenverloren hin und her schwang.

Wo waren die halsbrecherischen Luftschwünge von früher geblieben? Bei der Erinnerung daran musste er lächeln. Ihre Art zu schaukeln hatte damals seine Mutter überzeugt, dass Lily vielleicht doch die richtige Schwiegertochter sein könnte – trotz Muggeleltern und einem herzlichen Desinteresse an Quidditch.

Aber jetzt saß sie da und war in Gedanken weit weg, und James fragte sich wieder einmal, _wo_ sie eigentlich sein mochte. Sirius hatte Recht, etwas stimmte nicht mit Lily, schon das ganze Jahr über nicht. Andererseits, wer konnte es ihr verdenken, wenn sie die Unbeschwertheit verloren hatte, nach allem, was Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte, als Harry noch nicht einmal auf der Welt gewesen war?

Seufzend bückte er sich und hob Harrys Ball auf, um ihn noch einmal an die Mauer zu werfen. Dann ging er zur Schaukel hinüber.

"Lily?"

Die Schaukel war langsam ausgeschwungen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie sah auf ihre Schuhe, an denen Gras klebte und ein paar Klumpen feuchter Gartenerde. James hockte sich vor sie und sah zu ihr hinauf, lächelnd, fragend.

"Was ist los?" Er legte die Arme um ihre Hüften und hob sie von der Schaukel. "Blöde Frage, ich weiß", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. "Aber wir kommen hier wieder raus, ich verspreche es dir."


	11. Lilies that fester

**Dritter Teil: All Our Yesterdays**

**Kapitel 11**

**Lilies that fester -**

Es war grau und deutlich kühler heute, am dritten Tag ihrer – ja, wie konnte man das eigentlich nennen, Gefangenschaft? Im eigenen Haus, scheinbar ohne jede äußere Beeinträchtigung – konnte man da von Gefangenschaft sprechen? Sie taten in stillschweigendem Einverständnis so, als handle es sich um eine Art Urlaub. Sie versuchten, nicht an die Wege zu denken, auf denen sich Peter und Sirius nun befinden mochten. Und sie drängten entschieden jeden Gedanken an ihren Verfolger zurück. Es war nicht zu ertragen, hier an ihn zu denken – hier, in dieser Sicherheit, in der sie doch auf Gedeih und Verderb eingeschlossen waren, in dieser Sicherheit, die doch an einem seidenen Faden hing.

Im Gewächshaus war es dämmrig, und es roch faulig hier unten zwischen den Kübeln und Töpfen, um die sich seit den Sommertagen niemand mehr gekümmert hatte. Die Nachbarin der Potters sah gelegentlich in Haus und Garten nach dem Rechten, wenn James und Lily längere Zeit nicht da waren, aber das Gewächshaus betrat sie nur ungern, und Lily hatte dafür angesichts der Klimmenden Leviathan-Lilie, die inzwischen bis zum gläsernen Dach hinaufwucherte, vollstes Verständnis. Diese Pflanze, so schön mit ihren Büscheln weißer Blüten, war ziemlich unberechenbar. Sie wuchs in seltsamen Schüben, konnte in kürzester Zeit Miniaturdschungel bilden, in denen sich Kleintiere leicht für immer verfangen und Menschen immerhin sehr unangenehme Stunden verbringen konnten. Ihr Schwiegervater hatte sie gezüchtet, weil sich auf der zarten Rinde ihrer Ranken Kolonien eines winzigen Pilzes ansiedelten, den man wiederum mit einem Messer abschaben und zur Herstellung hochwirksamer Heilmittel verwenden konnte. Die Pflanze brauchte intensive Pflege, und dieses Exemplar hier hatte in letzter Zeit jedenfalls zu wenig davon bekommen.

Sie arbeitete jetzt schon seit dem Morgen daran, kappte Ranken (die man dann schnellstens in einem Eimer mit Säure vernichten musste, bevor sie neue Wurzeln bildeten), kehrte die borkenartigen Schuppen zusammen, zu denen die Pilzkolonien nach einiger Zeit verdorrten und dann abfielen, und als es sich schließlich gar nicht mehr aufschieben ließ, klaubte sie die großen Klumpen verrotteter Blütenbüschel aus dem Dickicht, die einfach ekelhaft stanken.

Sie bemühte sich, möglichst nicht einzuatmen, aber grinsen musste sie doch, als ihr angesichts des stinkenden, schleimigen Pflanzenabfalls ein Zitat ihrer Mutter wieder einfiel, das ihr jahrelang nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen war. _Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds_, hatte sie – ein leidenschaftlicher Shakespeare-Fan – immer zu ihr gesagt, wenn das Chaos ihr Zimmer wieder einmal zu verschlingen drohte. Eine Zeile, die von der ansonsten nicht eben lyrisch angehauchten Petunia begierig aufgegriffen wurde.

Es erging ihr wie so oft in diesen letzten Tagen: Manche Erinnerungen lagen auf einmal so dicht unter der Oberfläche des Alltäglichen, dass sie unvermittelt wieder in der Atmosphäre eines vergangenen Tages zu stehen schien.

In diesem Moment war es ihr Kinderzimmer.

Ihre Interessen hatten dazu geführt, dass es darin stets irgendwelche Gläser gab, mit Kaulquappen, Käfern oder Mückenlarven, die wie winzige Skelette aussahen und bei jeder Berührung des Glases hektisch von der Wasseroberfläche nach unten kreiselten; außerdem Mappen voller verwelkender Pflanzen, aufgelesene Steine, Schneckenhäuser, Kastanien, Blätter und vieles mehr. Sie hatte Schnecken-Wohnungen und Raupen-Aufzuchtstationen auf ihrer Fensterbank gehabt, und mit dem natürlich missglückten Versuch, zwei Vogeleier, die sie völlig intakt unter einem Baum gefunden hatte, unter ihrer Schreibtischlampe auszubrüten, hatte sie sich keine Freunde in ihrer Familie gemacht. Auch eine Maus hatte lange Zeit zu den Bewohnern gehört, aber bei den beiden großen Mauerspinnen, die auf so faszinierende Weise Schnaken und sogar Wespen fressen konnten, hatte Persephone Evans dann endgültig die Grenze gezogen.

Lily war im Gegensatz zu Petunia nicht gerade die Ordnung in Person gewesen, und wenn es auch streng genommen nicht unbedingt die Lilie war, die in diesem Zimmer vergammelte, so wurde _Lilies that fester _dank Petunia spätestens, nachdem sie die stinkenden Vogeleier hatte wegwerfen müssen, doch zum geflügelten Wort im Hause Evans – von den Eltern meist mit nachsichtigem Lächeln, von ihrer Schwester oft ganz schön giftig angebracht.

Jetzt im Rückblick tat Petunia ihr leid. Sie war nie glücklich gewesen mit ihren unkonventionellen Eltern, die als Archäologen so viel Zeit im Ausland verbrachten und sich auch zu Hause mit wesentlich größerer Begeisterung um die Archivierung ihrer Funde kümmerten als um die Erziehung ihrer Töchter. Petunia liebte feste Regeln und machte sich viele Gedanken über den Eindruck, den sie und ihre Familie auf andere machen mochten. Lily dagegen kroch am liebsten durch den Park oder, wenn sie wieder einmal bei den Großeltern lebten, durch die Gärten der Vorstadtsiedlung und war völlig glücklich damit, seltsame Dinge zu sammeln und alles mögliche Kleingetier zu beobachten. Erst als ihre Großmutter starb und Petunia und sie deshalb in ein Internat mussten, als die Eltern zu ihrer nächsten längeren Ausgrabung in den Nahen Osten abzogen, wurde sie grob aus ihrer selbstgenügsamen Welt gerissen.

Das halbe Jahr, das sie im Internat verbrachte, ging in einem düsteren Wirbel von Eindrücken über sie hinweg, die sie hilflos und verwirrt in einen inneren Rückzug trieben. Sie hatte nie viel mit anderen Kindern gespielt, und ihre Wettkämpfe, die Schärfe ihrer Auseinandersetzungen, das ewige Sich-Miteinander-Messen, ja, die meisten ihrer Interessen waren Lily vollkommen fremd. Dass die anderen gerade wegen ihrer spröden, immer ein wenig abwesenden Freundlichkeit ihre Nähe suchten, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Sie wollte nur eins: weg von dort. Und während sie sich immer verlorener fühlte und sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzog, entdeckte sie dort etwas wie einen dunklen Raum, in dem sie sich stark und sicher fühlen konnte – und böse.

_Lilies that fester_, dachte Lily noch einmal, mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, während sie immer weiter in das Dickicht der Leviathan-Lilie vordrang. Dann stockte ihre Hand, und sie wich zurück. Vor ihr hatten die verschlungenen Ranken eine Höhle gebildet, und darin steckte die vermoderte Mumie eines kleinen Vogels. Er musste sich ins Gewächshaus verirrt und dann in der Pflanze verfangen haben. Es war unheimlich, weil sie in eben diesem Moment an einen anderen kleinen Vogel gedacht hatte, der jetzt seit vielen Jahren tot war.

Chim Chim Cheree, Petunias Wellensittich. Als sie zu den Osterferien 1971 vom Internat nach Hause kamen, hatte der die dunkle Kraft zu spüren bekommen, die in Lily während der vergangenen Monate erwacht war …

oooOooo

"Ich kann zaubern, Petunia! Ich bin eine Hexe!", sang Lily und wirbelte ihr Lineal durch die Luft. Petunia wollte ihr die Zimmertür vor der Nase zuschlagen, aber Lily war schon hindurchgehuscht. "Ich verzaubere dir Chim Chim – vielleicht kann er dann endlich sprechen!"

"Geh hier raus! Du bist ja total verrückt!", schimpfte Petunia und versuchte ihre Schwester, die durch das Zimmer tanzte, hinauszuschieben.

"Vielleicht kriegt er dann sogar _Superkalifragilistic_-und-so-weiter raus!", sang Lily weiter. Man konnte Petunia mit ihrer auf den ersten Blick so untypischen Begeisterung für Mary Poppins immer herrlich auf die Palme treiben.

Dann hatte sie das Lineal auf den Käfig gerichtet, in der der trotz Petunias geduldigster Bemühungen immer noch stumme Chim Chim auf seiner Stange saß. Lily fand ihn dämlich, und sie merkte, wie sie in sich die Wut und die Angst und die Frustration der letzten Monate anzapfen konnte – sie _umwandeln_ konnte in etwas, das stark war – und etwas bewirkte –

Es geschah tatsächlich etwas. Chim Chim gab einen traurigen kleinen Pieps von sich, dann kippte er von der Stange und fiel in den Sand, der den Käfigboden bedeckte. Da lag er auf dem Rücken, die Beinchen mit den kleinen Krallen zur Decke gestreckt.

Petunias Schrei gellte durch das ganze Haus. Sie stürzte sich auf den Käfig, dann auf Lily, die fassungslos da stand, das Lineal noch immer in der Hand.

Noch heute konnte Lily das Entsetzen fühlen, das sie damals erfüllt hatte. Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich etwas _gemacht_ hatte – sie hatte da schon ein paar Sachen _gemacht_ – es war die Erkenntnis, dass sie etwas Böses gewollt hatte und es einfach geschehen war.

Eine Woche später war der Brief eingetroffen, der ihr ganzes Leben veränderte.

oooOooo

"Lily! Lily, bist du immer noch hier drin?"

Sie kroch zwischen den Ranken hervor. "Hier! Lass Harry nicht rein, ich hab einen Eimer mit Säure hier!"

"Alles klar. Ich halt' ihn fest. Sag mal, wann wollen wir denn essen?"

Jetzt sah sie ihn in der Tür stehen, den zappelnden Harry unter den Arm geklemmt. Der sah James mit seinem strubbligen schwarzen Haar einfach lächerlich ähnlich.

"Und? Macht er schon Fortschritte?", fragte sie mit liebevollem Spott.

James hatte schon im Sommer für Harry ein Kinder-Quidditch-Set gekauft, er war der Ansicht, man könne gar nicht früh genug mit dem Training anfangen. Er sah jedoch ein, dass es von Vorteil war, wenn Harry vorher noch Laufen lernte, und so fasste er sich erst mal in Geduld. Jetzt konnte Harry laufen. Und so richtig was Besseres zu tun hatten sie auch nicht. Also hatte er heute Morgen den kleinen Quidditch-Koffer hervorgeholt und seitdem mit Harry auf dem Rasen mit dem extra langsamen und tief fliegenden Kinder-Schnatz Fangen geübt.

"He, es macht ihm großen Spaß!", verteidigte James seinen Eifer. "Und er hat kapiert, worauf es ankommt."

"Kann ich mir denken", sagte Lily ein bisschen geistesabwesend. "Ich räum' hier noch fertig auf, dann mach' ich mich ans Kochen, in Ordnung?"

"Schatz, ich kann auch kochen! Sag mir, was du essen willst, und ich serviere es dir hier, zwischen dem Säureeimer und diesem appetitlichen Berg von – was auch immer das ist. Bei dem Gestank muss das Herz einer verhinderten Tränkebrauerin jedenfalls höher schlagen!"

"Denk dran, Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollten möglichst aufs Zaubern verzichten."

"Also weißt du, ein Mittagessen kriege ich gerade noch so hin!"

Sein Lächeln – seine Bereitschaft, immer alles zu tun, um sie glücklich zu machen – und er schaffte es, dabei trotzdem nie wie ein verliebter Trottel zu wirken, sondern ganz frei, ganz Herr seiner selbst –

"Ich überlass' dich deinem Grünzeug! Bin ja froh, dass ich das nicht machen muss. Du findest uns in der Küche!" Und damit zog er ab, den quiekenden Harry immer noch unter den Arm geklemmt.

Selbst hier, selbst jetzt strahlt er noch dieses Vertrauen aus, in sich selbst, in uns, in die Zukunft … Es ist immer das Gleiche, dachte Lily. Ich hänge irgendwo herum – auf Schaukeln oder Schaukelstühlen, auf Betten oder Sofas und träume mich um Kopf und Kragen. Und dann kommt er und stellt diese treuherzigen Fragen – sieht mich an, wie er mich jetzt seit zehn Jahren ansieht, als wäre ich – als wäre ich – was weiß ich, eine Elfe auf einem Mondstrahl – eine weiße Blüte, irgendwo weit über dem Morast des Alltags oder irgend so was. Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich bin nicht so!

Ich bin total durcheinander! Ich habe dich verraten. Dich, und alles, was uns wichtig war. Verdammt, ich hab dich _betrogen_ – und _ihn_ auch! Und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich da wieder rauskomme. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wo ich ankommen will!

Bei diesem letzten Gedanken hielt sie entsetzt inne. Jetzt war es zumindest gedacht. Es war so schrecklich, dass es ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog – wie hatte sie so etwas auch nur _denken_ können, jetzt und hier, in dieser furchtbaren Lage?

Mit einem langen zitternden Atemzug ließ sie sich auf die Steinfliesen des Gewächshauses sinken, setzte sich einfach zwischen die verschiedenen Abfälle, schlang die Arme um die Beine und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Hörte, wie sich die Stimmen ihres Mannes und ihres Kindes draußen entfernten, blieb endlich allein in der Stille zurück.

Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Und ich muss endlich mit James darüber reden.

Aber würde er es verstehen? Sie war nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es selbst verstand. Und sie hätte ganz von vorne anfangen müssen –

Wenn sie es genau bedachte, wäre das der September vor zehn Jahren gewesen – der erste September 1971 …

oooOOOooo

Es war schwer, still zu stehen mitten in diesem Gedränge von seltsam gekleideten Leuten: Ganze Familien wirbelten hier auf dem Bahnsteig lärmend durcheinander, Begrüßungen, Abschiedsworte und Ermahnungen flogen hin und her, aus den vielen Käfigen, die mit verwirrender Selbstverständlichkeit umhergetragen wurden, drangen seltsame Tierlaute; dann das Getöse des eben einfahrenden Zuges.

Es schien, als wäre sie belohnt worden für den Mord an Chim Chim. Denn jetzt stand sie hier und würde in wenigen Minuten nicht etwa mit Petunia ins Internat zurückfahren, sondern in eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer. Nach Hogwarts. Sie war in einer neuen Welt gelandet.

Sie war eine Hexe. Und jetzt würde sie richtig zaubern lernen.

Ihre Eltern betrachteten die Umgebung mit derselben wachen Aufmerksamkeit, die sie etwa auch einem interessanten neuen Fund auf einer ihrer Ausgrabungsstätten entgegengebracht hätten.

"Wir hätten dir vielleicht doch so eine Eule kaufen sollen", sagte ihre Mutter gerade und sah einem Jungen nach, der einen großen Käfig mit einer hübschen dunkelgrauen Eule darin in der Hand trug.

"Könnt ihr ja nächstes Jahr tun!", erwiderte Lily, die viel zu froh war, um sich über Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen.

Tagelang hatte sie ernsthaft daran gezweifelt, dass der Ausflug in jene merkwürdige Gasse, in die sie ein mehr als sonderbarer, riesenhafter Mann geführt hatte, tatsächlich Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie nur geträumt? Sie hatte manchmal so verrückte und lebensechte Träume.

Aber seit sie eben hier angekommen waren – _durch_ die Mauer! – glaubte sie endlich, dass es stimmte. Sie konnte richtig fühlen, wie die dunklen Ziegel der Angst und der Ablehnung, unter denen sie sich in den letzten Monaten eingemauert hatte, einer nach dem anderen abfielen und etwas in ihr aufblühte. Das waren die Leute, zu denen sie gehörte!

Sie sah sich nun genauer um. Hier musste es doch noch andere Erstklässler geben! Das kleine Mädchen da ganz in der Nähe zum Beispiel. Sie hatte einen langen, dunkelbraunen Zopf und stand neben einem hellblauen Schrankkoffer, der mit weißen Wölkchen bemalt war. Eine große, schlanke Frau verabschiedete sich gerade von ihr.

"Es tut mir leid, ich kann einfach nicht länger warten!", sagte sie besorgt und sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ich _muss_ jetzt ins Ministerium."

"Alles klar", sagte das Mädchen ziemlich lässig.

Dann kam die große Frau überraschend auf die Evans' zu und wandte sich an Lilys Vater. "Entschuldigen Sie – könnten Sie meiner Tochter vielleicht dabei helfen, ihren Koffer in den Zug zu bringen? Ich muss einfach los, mein Chef macht mir sonst die Hölle heiß!"

"Natürlich", sagte Edward Evans. "Gar kein Problem."

Und da kam das Mädchen auch schon hinterher. "Hi, ich bin Orlanda Bartleby!", stellte sie sich vor, während ihr Blick Lilys Eltern und Petunia, die mit ziemlich saurer Miene ein wenig abseits stand, neugierig streifte. "Und das ist Amanda", fügte sie hinzu und wies auf den kleinen Käfig in ihrer Hand, der von innen mit einer Art dunkelblauem Vorhang abgedeckt war. "Sie ist 'ne Fledermaus und deshalb schläft sie leider auch gerade. Du bist auch zum ersten Mal hier, oder?"

Lily nickte glücklich und dann stellte sie sich auch vor. Eine Fledermaus! In einem Käfig! Petunia würde die Krise kriegen. Aber Lily wusste einmal mehr, dass sie endlich ein paar verwandte Seelen gefunden hatte ...

"Guck mal, hast du den da gesehen? Der ist sicher auch ein Erstklässler", sagte Orlanda und deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen schmächtigen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der nicht weit von ihnen stand. Seine Mutter redete mit besorgter Miene auf ihn ein, während er mit der Schuhspitze Muster auf den Bahnsteig scharrte.

"Sie redet jetzt seit 'ner Viertelstunde ohne Luft zu holen", kicherte Orlanda respektlos. "Was er alles tun und lassen soll. Hab 'ne Weile zugehört. Der kann einem richtig leid tun."

"Ich glaube, ihr könnt jetzt gleich einsteigen, Schatz!", sagte Edward Evans, der voller Interesse die Einfahrt des altmodischen Zuges beobachtet hatte.

"Zum Glück, denn wir müssen gleich rüber. Petunias Zug geht auch bald!", sagte Persephone Evans und streckte eine Hand liebevoll nach ihrer anderen Tochter aus, um sie wieder zu ihnen heranzuwinken. "Komm, Petunia, verabschiede dich von Lily!"

Petunia kam etwas widerwillig zu ihnen und warf ihrer Schwester einen angespannten Blick zu.

"Seid ihr etwa immer noch sauer aufeinander?", fragte Persephone. "Kommt schon, wir sehen uns jetzt alle bis Weihnachten nicht wieder. Da könnten wir den Krach doch mal vergessen, oder?"

"Mir tut's wirklich schrecklich leid wegen Chim Chim!", murmelte Lily.

"Sollte es auch", gab Petunia schnippisch zurück, aber Lily konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Schwester wirklich um den kleinen Vogel trauerte. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter. "Hast du auch diesen komischen Schlüssel noch?", fragte sie.

Ihre Mutter lächelte und zog einen grauen, grob gearbeiteten Schlüssel aus ihrer Manteltasche. "Den Muggel-Port, so hat er ihn doch genannt, dieser Riese? Aber sicher. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, wir kommen hier schon wieder raus!" Sie küsste ihre Tochter noch einmal.

"Ich trage eure Koffer", sagte Edward Evans, griff sich außer Lilys schwarzen auch Orlandas hellblauen Wölkchenkoffer und ging den beiden voran auf den Hogwarts-Express zu, dessen Türen schon von einer Traube Schüler und Eltern belagert waren.

Im Vorbeigehen sah Lily, wie der kleine Junge mit dem langen schwarzen Haar und der großen Nase versuchte, sich von seiner Mutter loszueisen. Es schien nicht ganz einfach zu sein.

Als sie zusammen mit Orlanda endlich die Trittstufen in den Zug hinaufging, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals vor freudiger Aufregung. Ihr Vater wuchtete die beiden Koffer in den Zug und sprang dann wieder heraus, bevor ihn die nachfolgenden Schüler überrennen konnten.

"Ich hoffe, ihr kriegt sie selbst in ein Abteil!", rief er Lily zu.

"Klar!", rief Lily zurück und beugte sich aus dem Gangfenster, während sich hinter ihr die Leute durch den Gang schoben.

Sie sah nach vorn, an der roten Lokomotive vorbei, wo sich die Bahnhofshalle in den grauen, nassen Tag öffnete. Da lag die Zukunft, irgendwo da vorne in diesem von Nebelschwaden verhüllten Tag. Sie winkte ihrer Familie zu, den von vielen Aufenthalten unter orientalischer Sonne braungebrannten, lächelnden Eltern und der blassen, mürrischen Petunia.

In diesem Moment gelang es auch dem Jungen, dessen Verabschiedungsschwierigkeiten sie eben beobachtet hatte, sich endlich den Ratschlägen seiner Mutter – die übrigens ziemlich ältlich und nicht gerade hübsch in ihrem abgetragenen Mantel aussah – zu entwinden. Er packte seinen Koffer, der nicht viel kleiner schien als er selbst, und preschte mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf die Zugtür zu, wo er allerdings hinter einem ganzen Pulk von älteren Schülern wieder anhalten und warten musste.

"Und denk dran", rief ihm seine Mutter weithin vernehmlich hinterher. "Geh rechtzeitig auf die Toilette, wenn dir wieder schlecht wird!"

Kein guter Start. Der Junge tauchte schließlich unter dem Kichern und den blöden Bemerkungen der anderen weg in den Zug hinein, ohne seine Mutter noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Lily wandte sich wieder ihren Eltern zu.

"Wir müssen los! Mach's gut, mein Schatz!", rief Persephone schließlich und warf ihrer Tochter noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor sie sich eilig auf den Weg zu einem anderen, konventionelleren Bahnsteig machten.

Einen Moment lang fragte Lily sich besorgt, ob dieser Muggel-Port auch wirklich funktionieren würde. Aber dann sagte sie sich, dass es nach allem, was sie von Hagrid – so hieß der Riese – gehört hatte, noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Eltern gab, die keine Zauberer waren und doch – zumindest im ersten Jahr – ihre Kinder hier auf den Bahnsteig brachten und dann ohne sie wieder hinausfanden.

Der Zug war nun angefahren, ließ die Bahnhofshalle hinter sich zurück und tauchte mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit in den grauen Tag ein.

Orlanda und Lily blieben eine ganze Weile am Fenster stehen und sahen hinaus, wo Häuserfronten, Fabrikgelände und schließlich Felder vorbeisausten. Lily kam gar nicht auf die Idee, sich verlassen zu fühlen. Nicht hier. Das war doch endlich ihre Welt!

"Der größte Andrang ist wohl vorbei", sagte Orlanda mit einem prüfenden Blick durch den Gang. "Wollen wir sehen, ob wir noch einen Platz finden?"

Sie zerrten ihre Koffer hinter sich her und wären beinahe mit drei großen Schülern zusammengestoßen, die mit den betont gleichgültigen Mienen von Sechzehn-, Siebzehnjährigen durch die Waggontür kamen. Der eine von ihnen fiel Lily besonders auf, weil sein blasses, spitzes Gesicht von einer beachtlichen Menge von silberblondem Haar umgeben war, das ihm, im Nacken locker zu einem Zopf gebunden, bis weit auf den Rücken fiel. Der Blick seiner grauen Augen streifte sie kühl, und für einen Moment glaubte Lily so etwas wie Verachtung um seine Mundwinkel zu sehen.

Warum, fragte sie sich. Bloß weil ich zum ersten Mal hier bin?

Dann waren sie vorbei, und sie beschloss, sich nicht den Tag verderben zu lassen und schleppte entschlossen ihren Koffer hinter Orlanda her.

In diesem Wagen waren alle Abteile besetzt. Als sie eben in den nächsten Wagen hinübergehen wollten, ratterte der Zug heftig in eine Kurve hinein, und sie stolperten kichernd gegen die Fensterwand des Gangs. Gleichzeitig flog die Toilettentür auf, und der Junge von vorhin taumelte hinaus, mit ganz bleichem Gesicht.

"Na, hast du's denn noch geschafft?", fragte Orlanda grinsend.

Lily fand das ganz schön gemein. Der Junge lehnte neben ihnen an der Wand des dahinratternden Zuges und sah ziemlich elend aus. Sie nahm ihre Wasserflasche aus der Tasche.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie und hielt ihm die Flasche hin.

Er wandte sich ihr zu, und es waren seine Augen, die ihr zuerst auffielen. Tiefschwarze Augen, die sie aus einem sehr blassen Gesicht anstarrten und deren Blick dann an den verwirrenden Mustern ihrer Sommersprossen hängen blieb. Das kannte sie schon.

"Lass mich bloß in Ruhe", krächzte er.

"Kommst du jetzt?", rief Orlanda, die schon weitergegangen war.

"Wir suchen gerade ein paar freie Plätze", sagte Lily. "Willst du mitkommen?"

Er sagte nichts, aber als sie weiterging, nahm er seinen Koffer und folgte ihnen. Ein paar Abteile weiter klopfte es plötzlich heftig von innen an eine Scheibe.

"He, ihr beiden! Hier ist noch was frei!", rief ein schlaksiger, ungeheuer gut aussehender Junge mit schwarzem Haar und strahlenden, grauen Augen. Er riss die Abteiltür für sie auf.

Lily und Orlanda hielten an. Da drin saß nur noch einer, der sie ebenfalls erwartungsvoll ansah. Der war jedenfalls eindeutig in ihrem Alter und hatte strubbeliges, schwarzes Haar und eine Brille. Neben ihm lag ein zusammengeknüllter Umhang, auf dem sie so etwas wie ein geprägtes Wappen zu erkennen glaubte.

Orlanda trat energisch ein und lächelte die beiden an. "Hallo! Seid ihr auch Erstklässler?"

"Kommst du mit? Hier ist noch genug Platz!", wandte sich Lily an den Jungen, der zögernd neben ihnen stehen geblieben war.

In diesem Moment brach im Abteil ein Johlen aus. "Wen haben wir denn da! Wenn das nicht Mamas kleiner Schatz ist! Und, ist dir schon schlecht geworden?"

"Hast du dir schon den guten neuen Umhang voll gereihert?"

Der Junge auf dem Gang zischte verächtlich, und Lily sah, wie heiße Wut in seinen Augen aufflammte. Mit einem komischen Ruck wandte er sich ab und ging weiter. Sein Umhang sah aus, als hätte ihn sein Vater schon getragen.

Sie betrat das Abteil mit gerunzelter Stirn, als Orlanda sich eben häuslich niederließ. "He, das war nicht gerade nett!", sagte sie. "Er kann doch nichts dafür, was seine Mutter sagt!"

"Dafür vielleicht nicht", sagte der Große und griff nach ihrem Koffer. "Aber dass er eine Niete ist, kannst du jedenfalls sofort sehen. Stand sozusagen über seiner Nase geschrieben. In ziemlich _großen_ Buchstaben. Ich heiße übrigens Sirius", fügte er hinzu und verbeugte sich leicht, mit einer angeborenen Eleganz, die der Geste alle Albernheit nahm. "Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans", sagte Lily und musste lächeln über ihre Förmlichkeit. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den anderen Jungen, der sie anstarrte, als habe sie zwei Köpfe.

"Ich – ich bin James. Potter", stotterte er.

"Und ich glaube, er fliegt auf rotes Haar und Sommersprossen!", setzte Sirius grinsend hinzu.

"Willst du am Fenster sitzen?", fragte James, ohne ihn zu beachten.

"Ich bin übrigens Orlanda Bartleby", sagte Orlanda gut gelaunt, während sie den Käfig mit Amanda verstaute. "Falls das jemanden interessiert."

oooOooo

Es schien Lily heute, als seien die Weichen schon von jener ersten Begegnung im Zug an gestellt gewesen. Sirius, James und Orlanda kamen nach Gryffindor, und sie – nun ja, sie hatte es auch irgendwie geschafft, diesem Haus zugeteilt zu werden und nicht an den Tisch zu müssen, an dem der Weißblonde aus dem Zug mit blasierter Miene Hof hielt. Der magere Knirps mit dem schwarzen Haar und dem schwachen Magen hieß Severus Snape und hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er landete bei den Slytherins, und irgendwie schien er von Anfang an vom Pech verfolgt. War es nur Pech?

Es lag etwas in seiner Art, sich von den anderen abzusondern und sie aus den Ecken heraus doch immer wieder mit seinem brütenden Blick zu beobachten, das einen schwerlich für ihn einnehmen konnte. Außerdem forderten sein schnell auflodernder Zorn und die beachtliche Menge wüster Schimpfworte, über die er verfügte, geradezu dazu heraus, ihn zu reizen. Und dann sah er auch noch so komisch aus mit seiner großen Nase und diesem aus der Form geratenen Haarschnitt. Fransige Strähnen hingen ihm in die Augen und bis weit über den Kragen seiner abgetragenen Hemden, und ihm schien das sogar recht zu sein. Er ging ungelenk und immer ein bisschen gebeugt und stellte seine Unsportlichkeit schon in der ersten Woche unter Beweis. Da wurde er in der ersten Flugstunde vom Besen geworfen und wollte es partout nicht noch mal versuchen. Der Fluglehrer, ein ehemaliger Quidditch-Star mit nicht allzu viel Geduld, hatte ihn ganz schön fertig gemacht. Und irgendwie schien er damit endgültig zum Abschuss freigegeben. James und Sirius, die sich vom ersten Tag an als ein verschworenes Team von Draufgängern zeigten, hatten in ihm begeistert ihr Lieblingsopfer gefunden. Sogar die Leute aus seinem eigenen Haus fanden es anscheinend witzig, ihn zu drangsalieren.

Anfangs.

Denn es zeigte sich bald, dass er ihnen, was die Zauberei anging, allen haushoch überlegen war. Er hatte offenbar schon gute Lehrer gehabt – wenn auch anscheinend recht merkwürdige Unterrichtsschwerpunkte. Wer ihn ärgerte, konnte damit rechnen, in den nächsten Tagen eine wahre Pechsträhne zu haben. Pickel, Ausschläge, seltsame Haarverfärbungen, Babbelflüche, Schnurrbärte (vor allem bei den Mädchen gefürchtet) – Severus Snape wusste sich zu rächen. Und er tat es nicht lange im Verborgenen. Noch im ersten Jahr fing er damit an, jede noch so harmlose Bemerkung mit einem seiner bald gefürchteten Flüche zu beantworten. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihm alle aus dem Weg gingen.

Was hatte sie über ihn gedacht, damals?

Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern. Sie selbst war nie Opfer seiner Angriffe geworden, aber sie hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn zu ärgern. Was sie an ihm spürte, vielleicht früher als alle anderen, war seine Gefährlichkeit. Er war gefährlich, und sie wunderte sich, dass die anderen in ihm vor allem eine Witzfigur sahen. Sahen sie nicht die Wut in seinen dunklen Augen, die schließlich zu Hass wurde? Sahen sie nicht, dass er eines Tages durchaus zu anderen Mitteln greifen könnte als zu kindischen Schnurrbärten und Babbelflüchen, um sich zu rächen?

Wenn sie an ihn zurückdachte, in den ersten Jahren, dann standen ihr vor allem zwei Bilder vor Augen.

Severus, wie er in irgendeinem Gang stand und einen seiner typischen Wutanfälle bekam, der meistens für irgendwen üble Folgen hatte. Und dann bog mit dieser affektierten Gelassenheit jener Sechstklässler mit dem silberblonden Haar um die Ecke – Lily wusste inzwischen, dass er Lucius Malfoy hieß – und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

"Achtung, Kleiner! Da hinten ist McGonagall im Anmarsch", sagte er im Vorbeigehen von oben herab, und Severus ließ zähneknirschend den Zauberstab sinken.

Aber es war die Ausnahme, dass er gewarnt wurde, und so hatten seine Ausbrüche auch für ihn selbst oft genug unangenehme Folgen. Denn wenn er sich so weit von seinem Zorn hinreißen ließ, dass er es nicht mehr mitbekam, wenn Lehrer ihn sahen, dann hagelte es auch für ihn Strafen. In den ersten Jahren war Severus Snape, wie alle wussten, an mehreren Abenden pro Woche mit Strafarbeiten beschäftigt.

Die Tage eiskalter Wut kamen erst später.

Das zweite Bild war ganz anders.

Das war im Zaubertränke-Unterricht, von Anfang an Lilys Lieblingsfach. Es war wie geschaffen für jemanden mit ihren Interessen und fiel ihr dementsprechend leicht. Der unbestrittene Star in diesem Unterricht aber war Severus. Oder wäre es gewesen, wenn seine Art es zugelassen hätte, dass die anderen ihm Bewunderung und Respekt zollten. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er nie jemandem mit seinem Wissen aushalf, zog er sich stattdessen vor allem ihren Neid zu.

Lily saß am Tisch neben ihm und hatte deshalb viel Gelegenheit, ihn bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Da konnte sie beobachten, wie sein Gesicht die gewohnte grimmige Anspannung verlor, wie er völlig selbstvergessen an seinem Kessel arbeitete. Seine dunklen Augen verloren den finsteren Ausdruck, wenn seine Mischungen am Ende jedes Mal aufgingen und das gewünschte Ergebnis hervorbrachten. Sie sah ihn mit konzentriertem Eifer Notizen machen und war richtig fasziniert davon, mit welcher Geschicklichkeit seine Hände Zutaten zerschnitten und mit welch selbstverständlicher Sicherheit sie auch noch kleinste Mengen exakt aus Gläsern und Phiolen in den Kessel gossen.

"Ehrlich, Snivelly – aus dir könnte ein guter Koch werden!", sagte Sirius einmal spöttisch, als er ihm eine Weile zugesehen hatte. Seit dieser unglückseligen Flugstunde nannten sie ihn nur noch Snivellus, Snivelly oder einfach Sniv.

"Vielleicht solltest du deine Zukunftspläne noch mal überdenken!", schlug James vor.

Severus sah nur eben auf, während er weiter ein Stück Weidenrinde auf einer Reibe zerkleinerte. "Es reicht eben nicht jedem, wie ein Hund ein paar blöden Bällen nachzujagen, Potter", erwiderte er verächtlich, aber er war eindeutig nicht bei der Sache. Der Trank, an dem er arbeitete, war ihm ungleich wichtiger.

"Und wie läuft es denn hier?", unterbrach Professor Slughorn das Geplänkel, bevor doch noch mehr daraus werden konnte. "Ah, Miss Evans – wunderbar wie immer! Ich prophezeie Ihnen da eine große Zukunft!"

Er rührte ein paar Mal in Lilys Kessel, um die Konsistenz ihres Trankes zu prüfen, und schenkte ihr dann sein strahlendstes Lächeln, bevor er sich über den nächsten Kessel beugte. "Und Mr Snape – wieder einmal kreativ, wie ich sehe! Wie kommen Sie auf Weidenrinde?"

"Die wird auch beim Veritaserum verwendet und erfüllt da denselben Zweck wie die Pestbaum-Nuss hier. Und sie ist billiger und zugleich ergiebiger", antwortete Severus, ganz ohne seinen üblichen Missmut.

"Sehr beeindruckend, Mr Snape. Ich glaube, Sie sind der erste Zwölfjährige, der mir etwas über die Zutaten von Veritaserum sagen konnte. Ich bin gespannt auf das Ergebnis Ihres Experiments."

Slughorn ging weiter. Er neigte dazu, sich für seine begabten Schüler zu begeistern, und lobte und förderte den Jungen, wo immer er konnte. Aber auch er zeigte Severus gegenüber eine Zurückhaltung, die vielleicht damit zu tun hatte, dass dieser so unbeeindruckt von ihm blieb und seine Unverbindlichkeit nicht aufgeben wollte.

oooOooo

Lily, auf den kalten Fliesen des Gewächshauses, forschte mit geschlossenen Augen weiter in ihren Erinnerungen. An diese Jahre hatte sie lange nicht mehr gedacht.

Da war dieser Funke des Mitgefühls gewesen, ganz zu Anfang, bei der Begegnung im Zug. Und dann fesselte sie der Gegensatz zwischen dem Severus Snape, der mit rachsüchtigen kleinen Tricks unter seinen Mitschülern wütete, und dem, den sie im Tränkeunterricht erlebte und der schon in den ersten Jahren immer wieder ihren Blick auf sich zog.

Aber all das blieb am Rande, genau wie die dunkle Bedrohung, von der die anderen immer wieder im Flüsterton sprachen. Es gab so viel zu erleben in dieser neuen Schule und ihrem neuen Leben. Sie war so glücklich, hier zu sein und in Orlanda zum ersten Mal eine Freundin gefunden zu haben.

Aufgewacht war sie erst in ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts.

oooOooo

Eine Geschichte, die kaum mehr war als ein Gerücht, machte damals in der Schule die Runde durch die Schlafsäle, vor allem durch die der Mädchen. Sie erzählten sich, dass Camille Lestrange, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Slytherin, deshalb nicht mehr zur Schule zurückgekehrt war, weil sie in den Sommerferien durchgedreht war. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr angeblich die Beziehung zu irgendeinem Mann verboten, und dann war sie eben durchgedreht. Hatte unkontrolliert herumgezaubert und nicht mehr damit aufhören können. Jetzt waren ihre Eltern lebensgefährlich verletzt, und Camille selbst lag in St. Mungo's, in einem verdunkelten, völlig leer geräumten Zimmer, angebunden an ihrem Bett.

Die Geschichte wurde mit einem gewissen wohligen Schauder wie eine Gruselgeschichte erzählt; man spekulierte, ob der Mann, mit dem sie sich eingelassen hatte, der letzte Lehrer für Verteidigung gewesen sein könnte, der nach den Ferien auch nicht wieder gekommen war, und darüber, ob sie jemals geheilt werden würde und ob sie dann nicht sogar nach Azkaban gebracht werden würde –

Nur Lily traf diese Sache wie ein Schock. Sie erinnerte sich an Camille, die eigentlich ziemlich unauffällig gewesen war. Und sie erinnerte sich an Chim Chim, den _sie_ getötet hatte mit ihrer Zauberei – was, wenn sie damals das Lineal auf Petunia gerichtet hätte? Was, wenn _sie_ plötzlich nicht mehr hätte aufhören können?

Es gab da eine dunkle Seite beim Zaubern. Es gab eine dunkle Seite in _ihr_, und damit die nicht noch einmal die Oberhand über sie gewann, musste sie sich von allem fernhalten, was sie verstärken konnte. Sie empfand die Camille-Geschichte wie eine Warnung, viel eindringlicher, viel persönlicher als alles, was man sich über den furchtbaren Zauberer erzählte, der irgendwo draußen in der Welt außerhalb der Schlossmauern die Menschen bedrohen mochte.

Und dann, ja, dann war doch noch der Tag gekommen –

Das war auch im vierten Jahr, an einem Tag Anfang November, und es goss in Strömen. Die ganze Klasse stapfte schlecht gelaunt durch das Unterholz am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Ihnen voran ging mit kleinen, betont munteren Schritten Professor Slughorn, von dem unter einem gigantischen schwarzen Regenschirm allerdings nicht mehr viel zu sehen war. Offenbar hatte er auch seine Stiefel und Hosen durch einen Anti-Regen-Zauber geschützt, denn während seine Schüler nach gut zwei Stunden hier am Waldrand tropfnass und bis weit hinauf zu den Umhängen mit Schlamm bespritzt waren, sah er so trocken und tadellos aus wie immer.

Der kleine Ausflug war eine von Slughorns berüchtigten Strafaktionen. Die Leistungen der Klasse waren in den ersten Wochen des vierten Jahres aus unerfindlichen Gründen krass abgefallen, es wurde nur noch Unsinn gemacht, und nachdem James Potter aus lauter Übermut den Materialschrank in ein Regal voller Weinflaschen verwandelt hatte – an sich eine durchaus beachtliche Leistung, selbst wenn es Sekunden später zusammenbrach und sich in einer Explosion von Splittern auflöste – war für Slughorn das Maß voll. Statt Predigten und böser Worte hatte er seine Schäflein in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, bei der das Wetter seinen Vorstellungen entsprach, zu einer "Exkursion" nach draußen gescheucht.

Und nun gruben sie seit Ewigkeiten nach irgendwelchen Pilzen im Laub. Das Wasser lief ihnen aus den Haaren und Kleidern, sie froren, und seit einer Viertelstunde waren alle dummen Witze verstummt. Selbst Sirius Black hatte es endlich drangegeben, den Trockenzauber noch einmal zu versuchen, den er angeblich beherrschte.

Lily ging neben Orlanda über den morastigen Pfad, auf dem massenhaft glitschige Blätter lagen. Sie fand es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm; sie mochte es, wie der Wald roch, wie die Feuchtigkeit als dünner grauer Vorhang zwischen den Stämmen hing und wie der Regen in schrägen Schleiern über die Wiesen zu ihrer Linken wehte. Der Tag war wie ein Gemälde aus verwischten Tönen in Grau und Braun und schmutzigem, fahlem Gelb. Aber auch sie war erleichtert, als Slughorn sich endlich zu seiner missmutigen Schar umdrehte und verkündete, dass es nun genug sei.

Unter motzigem Beifall beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte.

"Sieh mal da", sagte Orlanda, gerade als sie zum Weg auf die Wiese abbiegen wollten.

Da war etwas unter dem Laub, halb verdeckt, irgendein Tier, das sich bewegte. Dann sahen sie das dunkle Blut auf den Blättern drum herum und stürzten beide zu der Stelle hin. Lily berührte das zuckende Fellbündel vorsichtig und hob es dann auf.

"Sei vorsichtig! Sonst beißt es dich vielleicht!", rief Orlanda.

Aber Lily hatte ja schon seit Kindertagen eine geschickte Hand mit kleinen Tieren (wenn man von dem unglücklichen Chim Chim einmal absah). Es war ein Eichhörnchen, ein zitterndes, halb totes Etwas, das aus mehreren großen Bisswunden blutete und schon zu schwach war, um sich mit seinen Zähnen gegen die fremden Hände zu wehren.

Die anderen Schüler gingen an ihnen vorbei und sahen je nach Gemüt mitleidig oder gleichgültig auf das sterbende Tier, das offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte. Einige blieben bei ihnen stehen, wie sie selbst ratlos, was zu tun war.

"Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun!", rief Lily, die die Qual des Tierchens kaum mit ansehen konnte. "Wir können es doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!"

"Das ist sowieso so gut wie tot!", rief Vincent Nott.

"Lassen Sie es, Miss Evans", sagte Professor Slughorn, der sich ebenfalls zu ihnen umgedreht hatte. "Sie können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Das ist der Lauf der Natur."

"Das war irgendein Tier", sagte Remus Lupin, der wie gewöhnlich neben seinen Freunden ging.

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Sie mochte ihn gern und erwartete von ihm am ehesten einen hilfreichen Vorschlag. "Ich glaube, es hat große Schmerzen."

"Quatsch", sagte Sirius Black roh. "Das ist fast tot. Es zuckt nur noch. Das fühlt nichts mehr!"

"Ihr seid unmöglich!", rief Orlanda empört. "Natürlich fühlt es was! Wir müssen es mitnehmen, vielleicht weiß –"

Unerwartet hatte auch Severus Snape bei ihnen angehalten, anstatt blicklos vorbeizuschlurfen. Er warf einen schiefen Blick auf das Tier.

"Nein. Da ist nichts mehr zu machen", sagte er dann, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass es weiter leidet, musst du es töten."

Lily erschrak und sah ihn entgeistert an. "Aber – aber das kann ich doch nicht! Woher willst du denn wissen, dass –"

"Guck doch hin. Es hat viel zu viel Blut verloren. Und die Wunden hier – damit kann es nicht weiterleben", erwiderte er sachlich. "Gib mal her." Er stellte sein mit Pilzen gefülltes Glas neben sich auf dem Waldboden ab.

"Lass das!", rief Orlanda laut, als er das Tier aus Lilys Händen nahm. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du bist doch kein Heiler!"

Aber behutsam nahm er das Eichhörnchen, das noch einen schwächlichen Versuch machte, ihn zu beißen, und dann brach er ihm das Genick.

Das Knacken der Knochen, so leise es war, erschien ihnen allen wie ein Knall.

Lily vergaß nie, wie er ausgesehen hatte in dem Moment, die nassen schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die Augen hingen, die Regentropfen, die von seiner Nase fielen, und seine Hände, Jungenhände, jetzt voller Schmutz, mit abgesplitterten Fingernägeln und dünnen, roten Schrammen über den Knöcheln, wo ihn die Krallen doch noch erwischt hatten. Die langen Finger im graubraunen Fell des Eichhörnchens, seltsam sachlich auch sie.

"Du bist ja ekelhaft!", japste Orlanda mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ein echter Killer", sagte Sirius und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Ist besser so", murmelte Severus und streifte Lily mit einem kurzen, fragenden Blick.

Sie vergaß das nie, diese winzige Frage in seinen dunklen Augen. Es war der Moment, in dem sie verstand –

Absurderweise legte er ihr das schlaffe kleine Fellbündel wieder in die Hände, und dabei berührten sich ihre Finger für einen Moment. Dann nahm er sein Pilzglas und ging zum Weg zurück.

"Gute Arbeit, Snape", grinste Nott, gerade laut genug, dass sie es alle noch hören konnten. "Der Jammersuse hast du's echt gezeigt! Muggelschnepfe!"

"Komm, Lily", sagte Orlanda leise und nahm sie beim Arm. "Gehen wir endlich rauf ins Trockene. Vergessen wir diese Irren hier."

Lily legte das tote Tier zurück auf den morastigen Boden und deckte es mit ein paar Händen voll Laub zu. Ihr war ein bisschen übel, als ihre Finger die gebrochenen Knochen unter dem dünnen, noch warmen Fell streiften.

oooOooo

Unvermittelt war er vom Rand ihrer Gedanken in den Vordergrund gerückt. Und da stand er nun, mit dieser Frage in den Augen. Augen, die so schwarz waren, dass man unwillkürlich immer ein zweites Mal hinsah, um sich zu vergewissern, ob man nicht doch von Licht und Schatten getäuscht worden war.

Er hatte ihr ein Rätsel aufgegeben, aber sie war entschlossen, es zu lösen.

In diesen Wochen verbrachte Orlanda fast ihre gesamte Freizeit mit verbissenem Training auf dem Quidditchfeld. Sie war fest entschlossen, in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden. Abends lag sie ihr unablässig in den Ohren mit diesem Thema, erörterte in langen Monologen diverse Spieltaktiken, ihre Schwächen und was sie dagegen unternahm, die Schwächen der anderen Spieler, insbesondere aller, die wie sie für die Aufnahme in die Hausmannschaft trainierten – kurz, es war einfach nicht mehr zum Aushalten.

An einem Abend Anfang Dezember, als Orlanda neben ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und panisch überlegte, ob sie sich nun ihre Schulter gezerrt hatte, wie sich das auf das nächste Training morgen früh auswirken würde und ob vielleicht Madam Pomfrey irgendwas gegen die Schmerzen tun konnte – da sah Lily von ihrem Buch auf, von dem sie kein einziges Wort verstanden hatte, weil ihre Gedanken sich ebenso unablässig wie Orlandas mit einem ganz anderen Thema befassten, und sagte genervt: "Du willst doch nur in diese dämliche Mannschaft, weil James da drin ist!"

Und obwohl das mindestens zur Hälfte stimmte, war Orlanda so sauer, dass sie aufstand und Türen knallend in den Schlafsaal verschwand.

Lily aber, kaum dass sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, erlebte eine plötzliche Erleuchtung.

Das ist es!, dachte sie mit einem völlig unerwarteten Glücksgefühl. _Das_ ist es, wovon die die ganze Zeit reden! Ich bin verliebt in ihn! _So_ fühlt sich das also an!

Den Rest des Abends saß sie auf der Fensterbank und dachte über ihre Entdeckung nach, und sie kam ihr vor wie ein seltener, kostbarer Fund. Sie würde ihn verstecken und nur ganz selten hervornehmen, um sich darüber zu freuen.

Und dann, ein paar Wochen später, der Nachmittag vor den Weihnachtsferien 1974, als sie auf dem zugefrorenen See Schlittschuh liefen.

Nur Severus war allein am Ufer entlanggelatscht, während alle anderen auf dem See waren. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und beschlossen, heute würde sie es tun. Sie zog Runde um Runde neben Orlanda und Charlotte, bis sie endlich genug Mut aufbrachte. Dann fuhr sie ans Ufer, direkt vor seine Füße, und bevor sie der Mut doch wieder verlassen konnte, küsste sie ihn einfach.

Sie hatte niemals vorher einen Jungen geküsst. Diese kurze Berührung – seine fest geschlossenen Lippen kalt und überraschend weich – machte sie atemlos vor Erschrecken. Aber es kam kein gezischter Fluch, keine gemeine Bemerkung. Er rührte sich nicht einmal. Sie wischte zögernd den Schnee von seinem Haar, weil sie ihn unbedingt noch einmal berühren musste. Und drückte ihm diese lächerliche Amulettbaumfrucht in die Hand. Dann hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen.

Abends war die Weihnachtsparty bei Slughorn.

Der lud hin und wieder die Schüler, die ihm besonders vielversprechend erschienen, zu kleinen Empfängen ein, über die sich zwar die ganze Schule lustig machte, zu denen aber die meisten gern gegangen wären. Die Gerüchte besagten, dass er eine Schwäche für exotische kleine Leckerbissen hatte, die er bei seinen Parties großzügig auffahren ließ. Bei Slughorn eingeladen zu sein – zum Slug-Club zu gehören – das bedeutete außerdem, dass man nach dem Schulabschluss auf jeden Fall eine reale Chance auf eine Karriere hatte, denn vorausgesetzt, man enttäuschte ihn nicht, setzte sich Slughorn engagiert für seine Schützlinge ein. Und er hatte Beziehungen überallhin.

Zu dieser Weihnachtsparty war nun auch Lily eingeladen worden, zum ersten Mal und eigentlich überraschend, denn wenn sie auch entschieden zu Slughorns Lieblingen gehörte, so war sie doch mit vierzehn Jahren sehr jung für seinen Club – normalerweise waren seine Auserwählten mindestens Fünftklässler. Einen aufgeregten Moment lang suchten ihre Augen nach Severus – als der wahre Star in Slughorns Unterricht hätte er da doch auch eingeladen sein sollen. Aber eigentlich wusste sie es damals schon besser. Slughorn hatte ein feines Gespür für Erfolg versprechende Leute – und Severus mochte sehr begabt sein, aber er würde sich weder auf seinen Parties gut machen, noch die Art von strahlender Karriere beginnen, von der ein Abglanz auch auf Slughorn als seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Förderer fallen würde.

Slughorns Arbeitszimmer war überfüllt. Viele Leute, laute, kitschige Weihnachtsmusik. Und vor dem breiten, rundbogigen Fenster der unablässige, sachte Fall der Schneeflocken in der Dunkelheit. Für Lily verband sich dieses Bild für immer mit der Atmosphäre dieses Abends, an dem die Würfel fielen.

Slug, der immer meinte, sie würde eine gute Slytherin abgeben und den sie mit ihren frechen Antworten wohl provoziert hatte, zeigte ihr in irgendeinem dicken alten Wälzer Stammbäume und Geschichten über die edle Familie Salazar Slytherins. Aber alles, was sie sah, war das Bild eines Drachen. Der Drache, der das Wappentier der Peverells war, der Familie von Slytherins Frau. Derselbe Drache, den sie von den Ohrgehängen kannte, die ihr ihre Urgroßmutter vererbt hatte.

Alles, was sie begriff an jenem Abend, war: Der Sprechende Hut hatte damals Recht gehabt, sie musste eine Slytherin sein. Und in ihren Ohren klang das wie: eine Verdammte.

Damit war die Geschichte ihrer ersten Liebe eigentlich zu Ende.

Ihre Recherchen in den folgenden Ferientagen brachten ihr zwar keine endgültige Gewissheit, aber die brauchte sie auch gar nicht mehr.

Es mochte ja lächerlich sein: Ein toter Wellensittich und eine nur gerüchtweise bekannte Gruselgeschichte über eine durchgedrehte Slytherin-Schülerin zusammen mit einer geheimnisvollen Urgroßmutter, deren Herkunft sich nicht mehr aufdecken ließ, brachten sie dazu, sich von ihren Gefühlen abzuwenden. Aber für sie hatte es durchaus eine innere Logik. Es _gab_ die dunkle Seite, und aus unerfindlichen Gründen war sie selbst anscheinend besonders anfällig dafür. So kam es ihr vor: wie die Anfälligkeit für eine Krankheit. Hätte denn sonst jemand solche Macht über sie gewinnen können, der nicht nur ein Slytherin, sondern auch vom ersten Schultag an für seine Kenntnisse in schwarzer Magie berüchtigt war? Hatte sie sich nicht sogar in dem Moment in ihn verliebt, in dem er getötet hatte – vor ihren Augen?

Sie musste sich fernhalten von diesen Dingen. Von ihm.

Und das tat sie.

oooOooo

Lily hob den Kopf von ihren Knien und sah hinaus in das graue Licht des Oktobertages. James hatte die Tür des Gewächshauses aufgelassen.

War das der Anfang? Hab ich damit den entscheidenden Fehler gemacht – als ich dachte, ich könnte mich einfach dagegen verschließen? Aber wir waren _vierzehn_ – kaum mehr als Kinder! Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob dieser eine kindische Kuss und dieses noch viel kindischere Amulett ihm irgendwas bedeutet haben! Er hat doch auch nie mehr mit mir geredet! Er hat mich nicht mal mehr angesehen. Und dann wurde er immer seltsamer, schien sich nur noch mit schwarzer Magie zu beschäftigen, er ist deshalb sogar verwarnt worden damals, in Verteidigung. Da gehörte er angeblich auch schon zu den Schwarzen Wächtern.

Und sie hatte eben versucht, andere Freunde zu finden. Ja, es war ganz schön bitter gewesen, aber Liebeskummer brachte einen nicht um, oder? Orlanda machte das damals auch gerade durch, wegen James Potter, und zwar ziemlich wortreich und mit vielen tränenseligen Szenen. Lily hätte allerdings nie jemandem sagen können, um wen _sie_ sich grämte.

Ausgerechnet dieser James Potter fing dann gegen Ende des vierten Jahres an, ihr deutlich zu zeigen, dass er sie toll fand, toll genug für die Rolle der Freundin an seiner Seite ...

Er und sein Freund Sirius waren solche Angeber! Schon die Art, wie er sie immer nur mit "Evans" anredete, das hatte so was Lässiges und zugleich Herrisches – er ging ihr einfach auf die Nerven. Dass sie wochenlang Orlandas Gejammer seinetwegen ertragen musste, machte ihn auch nicht gerade sympathischer.

Die beiden hielten sich entschieden für die Könige der Schule, und das ließen sie jeden spüren. Es war der pure Übermut, sie schienen einfach alles zu können, sie waren schlau und stark und ziemlich attraktiv (vor allem Sirius, der war einfach _schön_, der hatte nie irgendwie unfertig oder unproportioniert ausgesehen). Severus, ihr Lieblingsopfer der ersten Stunde, war das auch durch fünf Jahre hindurch geblieben. Übrigens schien der Hass durchaus gegenseitig zu sein. Dass er so gut war mit seinen obskuren Zaubersprüchen, musste ihn außerdem zu einem einigermaßen interessanten Gegner für sie machen. Und seit das Gerücht ging, dass auch er sich dieser Slytherin-Gang angeschlossen hatte, diesen bescheuerten Schwarzen Wächtern, verging kaum noch ein Tag ohne irgendeinen Zusammenstoß.

Eigentlich hatte sie es sogar den beiden zu verdanken, dass sie endlich doch noch erfuhr, was Severus denn nun von ihr hielt. Das kam zwar spät, erst anderthalb Jahre nach ihrem Entschluss, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken, aber es kam nicht _zu_ spät. Denn sie dachte immer noch an ihn.

Sie hätte die beiden Idioten zur Hölle schicken können, als sie Severus damals vor der halben Klasse demütigten, aber als sie eingreifen wollte, hatte er den Satz gesagt, der sich dann in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten in ihr Hirn einätzte: "Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der!"

Da war sie fertig mit ihm. Von da an sah sie wirklich über ihn hinweg. Das tat so weh, dass sie es nur schnell vergessen wollte.

oooOooo

James hatte etwas Anziehendes, das musste sie zugeben. Ihr gefiel die ruhige Selbstsicherheit, die von ihm ausging, zumindest solange, wie er nicht in Sirius' Nähe war und ihn der Übermut davonriss. Sein Lachen –

James war _hell_. Sie kannte niemanden, der weniger mit der dunklen Seite zu tun hatte als James Potter. Und so ließ sie sich ganz zögerlich auf das ein, was trotz aller Coolness doch nichts anderes als ein Werben um sie war.

Sirius' Geburtstagsfeier damals, im April 1977 – wie sie alle in den _Drei Besen _saßen und herumalberten – _das_ ist das richtige Leben, hatte sie da auf einmal gedacht, als sie sich umsah. Freunde, mit denen man ausgeht und Spaß hat. Leute, die einen gern haben und mit einem zusammen sein wollen. Diese seltsame Stimmung, nachdem Sirius sie alle so mit seinem unerwarteten Gesang und dem Harfespielen überrascht hatte – James, der so viel netter sein konnte, als sie es erwartet hatte –

Aber dann, zwei Wochen später, platzte Severus doch noch einmal in ihr Leben – ganze Ewigkeiten nach diesem einen Kuss stellte er sie plötzlich zur Rede. Warf ihr seine Gefühle – er hatte also doch welche! – vor wie ein Stück blutiges Fleisch. Die "Schlammblüterin" konnte sie ihm da leicht verzeihen; in einem gewissen Sinn waren seine Worte jetzt viel schlimmer.

Du bist alles, was mich an dieser Schule hält, hatte er gesagt. Und dahinter schien eine Verzweiflung zu stehen, die viel weiter ging als unglückliche Liebe.

Jetzt, ausgerechnet _jetzt_ musste er das tun, als sie endlich angefangen hatte, diese unnütze Liebe aus ihrem Kopf, aus ihrem Herz zu bekommen! Es war ein so schrecklich falscher Moment, nicht nur, weil James unsichtbar zugehört hatte, wie sich ja dann später herausstellte. Die beiden fingen eine Prügelei in Slughorns Unterricht an – James eindeutig aus Eifersucht, Severus, weil James ihn unglaublich roh bloßgestellt hatte.

Da hatte sie beschlossen, dass auch das mit James nichts werden würde.

oooOooo

Die Sommerferien kamen und gingen, und als ihr letztes Schuljahr begann, schien ihr alles verändert. James war auf einmal kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er schien zu respektieren, dass sie sich von ihm zurückziehen wollte – das fand sie nach einer Weile beinahe ein bisschen enttäuschend. Er hing nur noch mit Sirius, seltener auch mit Remus und Peter Pettigrew herum und hielt sich fern von Severus. Der schien irgendwie abgetaucht in diesem letzten Schuljahr, kaum mehr als ein Schatten, der durch die Gänge schlich und ausschließlich mit Prüfungsvorbereitungen beschäftigt war. Sie versuchte, ihn nicht mehr zu beachten.

Sie vermisste James, sein Lachen, seine sorglose Art. Ertappte sich schließlich dabei, dass sie eifersüchtig auf Sirius war. Da war sie beinahe so weit, dass sie etwas unternommen hätte. Aber James kam ihr zuvor.

An einem stürmischen Tag im Oktober lud er sie ganz unerwartet ein, zu einem Quidditch-Spiel zu kommen, bei dem er spielte. "Hier, kannst du das verwahren während des Spiels?", fragte er und hielt ihr den goldenen Schnatz hin, mit dem er schon jahrelang durch die Schule gezogen war. "Vielleicht bringt ihr beide zusammen mir Glück."

War es so? Hatte sie ihm Glück gebracht? Wie das Spiel ausgegangen war – daran konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Nur daran, wie er sie danach geküsst hatte. Er hatte gar nichts gesagt, aber beide hatten begriffen, dass es ernst war.

Von da an waren sie zusammen, und das war gut, denn in den nächsten Monaten, in denen sich immer mehr der Verdacht verdichtete, dass ihre Eltern tatsächlich im Irak verschollen waren, brauchte sie Freunde. Im Januar begleitete er sie nach London, zur Trauerfeier für ihre Eltern, von denen nie mehr eine Spur gefunden worden war.

oooOooo

Und dann schließlich der Junimorgen, zwei Wochen vor dem Abschluss in Hogwarts –

Sie waren erst zurückgekommen, als die Sonne aufging, blinzelten mit bleiernen Lidern ins Licht, verfroren nach der Frühsommernacht draußen. Sirius wartete am Tor auf sie, und es sah aus, als hätte er da die ganze Nacht gestanden.

"Na endlich", sagte er, und sie war nicht sicher, ob er nur ihre Verspätung meinte. "Das wurde aber auch Zeit."

Sieht man es uns so deutlich an?, fragte sich Lily, und sah James an. Der sah so übernächtigt und zerzaust und glücklich aus, wie er dastand und seinen Freund angrinste. Sie liebte ihn!

"Tschuldigung, wir haben uns ein bisschen verspätet", sagte er und schob ihm das Motorrad entgegen.

"Ja, ungefähr um sechs Stunden", erwiderte Sirius, und da war ein winziges Etwas in seiner Stimme, das sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit aufhorchen ließ. Eine – Kühle?

"Danke, dass du uns die Kiste ausgeliehen hast", sagte James und berührte seinen Arm. Es war kein Kumpelschlag auf die Schulter. Nur eine Berührung.

"Schon gut."

Durch die Benommenheit in ihrem Kopf drang wie ein unablässiger Redefluss das kindliche Gemurmel der Lerchen hoch über ihnen. Die waren wohl schon lange hellwach.

oooOOOooo

Lily sah auf. Sicher war es längst Zeit für das Mittagessen. Und sie saß immer noch hier zwischen den stinkenden Abfällen. Während sie noch einmal schwerfällig daranging, die verstreuten Borken zusammenzukehren, drangen auf einmal Schreie vom Haus herüber.

_Harry_! Sie sprang auf, augenblicklich von rasender Angst erfüllt. Rannte aus dem Gewächshaus, auf das Haus zu – sie mussten in der Küche sein –

"Nicht aufregen, Lily! Er ist nur vom Stuhl gefallen! Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert!" James hielt seinen kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

"Seine Nase blutet!", keuchte Lily und kämpfte gegen die Wellen der Panik, die immer noch durch sie hindurchgingen.

"Nicht mehr. Ich hab's mit _Episkey_ gestillt", sagte James. "So ein ganz kleiner Zauber im Notfall – das wird schon in Ordnung sein."

Harry streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und sie nahm ihn und presste ihn an sich. Ihr kleines Baby! Diese furchtbare Angst! Sollte das jetzt in alle Ewigkeit so weitergehen? Wieso konnte ihr Kind nicht normal und in Ruhe aufwachsen!

"Er ist müde", sagte James ein bisschen hilflos. "Er hat einen ganzen Teller Kartoffeln mit diesem eingelegten Kürbiszeugs gegessen."

"Ich bring' ihn ins Bett", flüsterte Lily.

Wenn wir hier rauskommen, werde ich nie wieder an Severus denken, dachte sie, während sie Harry die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafzimmer trug, wo sein Kinderbettchen stand. Wenn wir nur lebendig hier rauskommen. Wenn nur Harry überlebt.

Dann saß sie auf ihrem Bett und sah zu, wie er einschlief – er musste wirklich müde sein, wenn das so einfach ging. Da hatte das Kinder-Quidditch-Set also doch noch einen unerwarteten Nutzen.

Nie wieder, dachte sie.

Das alles wäre nicht mehr als eine Kindergeschichte gewesen, und schon so lang her. Wenn da nur dieser eine, einzige Nachmittag nicht gewesen wäre – vor nicht ganz einem Jahr –

oooOOOOOooo

Die Zeile "_Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds_" stammt aus Shakespeares Sonett Nr. 94


	12. Senkrechtstarter und Bauchlandungen

**Dritter Teil: All Our Yesterdays**

**Kapitel 12**

**Im Zwielicht**

**Teil 1: Senkrechtstarter und Bauchlandungen  
**

Der Gestank des Flusses war da, bevor er etwas sehen konnte. Dann entließ ihn der Sog des Apparierens, und er fand sich wie erwartet auf dem räudigen Gras der Flussböschung wieder. Er hatte Glück: Noch war kaum jemand unterwegs, der sein überraschendes Erscheinen hätte bemerken können. Der Betrieb hier unten begann erst später in der Nacht.

Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er den Flussweg und tauchte ein in die Gassen der Backsteinsiedlung. Aus den Fenstern fiel Licht oder das bläuliche Geflimmer der Fernseher auf die Straße. Im Spinner's End war nur das letzte Haus dunkel.

Ob sie da drin jetzt schon auf ihn warteten?

Aber das war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Die würden eher auf dem Weg zu den Potters sein.

Er betrat sein Haus ohne Zögern. Da war niemand. Gut.

Dann also in die Küche, denn sein Kopf hatte bereits entschieden, was jetzt zu tun war, vor allem anderen. Er musste etwas essen und trinken. Sonst riskierte er Fehler.

Er machte Licht, setzte einen Kessel Wasser für Tee auf. Dann durchsuchte er die abgenutzten Schränke – die Einbauküche war einmal der Stolz seiner Mutter gewesen – nach etwas Essbarem. Die Ausbeute war nicht gerade überwältigend: etwas pappiges Brot, ein Käserest, eine Dose Sardinen, ein angebrochenes Glas mit eingelegten Oliven. Das Päckchen mit dem Tee war fast leer, aber für eine Kanne reichte es eben noch. Schließlich trug er alles auf einem Tablett hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, das er zu einer Bibliothek mit Labor gemacht hatte. An die Sitzbank des Sofas gelehnt, saß er auf dem Fußboden vor dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch und begann langsam und systematisch zu essen.

Auf dem Schreibtisch tickte der Wecker, der ihn heute Morgen in den Tag gerissen hatte. Er zeigte zehn nach zehn an. War es möglich, dass das immer noch derselbe Tag war?

Egal jetzt. Er musste nachdenken.

Was würde Voldemort als nächstes tun? So machtgewiss wie er vorhin gewirkt hatte, würde er die Sache mit dem kleinen Potter vermutlich zelebrieren. Vielleicht plante er das sogar als den Höhepunkt der Versammlung zu Halloween, eine ähnliche Sache wie im letzten Jahr. Keinen raschen nächtlichen Überfall jedenfalls, der mit einem tödlichen Fluch endete. Das gab ihm ein bisschen Zeit. Mehr aber wohl kaum. Dumbledore musste naiver sein, als er ihm zugetraut hätte, wenn er wirklich glaubte, dass er, Severus Snape, eine Chance hatte, das Tun und Lassen des Dunklen Lord auch nur im Auge behalten zu können. Es würde ohnehin nicht lange dauern, bis sein Herr seinen Verrat herausbekam.

Der Tee war gut. Machte sein Denken wieder beweglicher, vertrieb die Taubheit aus dem Kopf, die ihn nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore überkommen hatte. Und ließ trotzdem den Gefühlsaufruhr nicht mehr zurückkehren. Er saß ganz ruhig da, die heiße Teetasse in den Händen, und wog die Wahrscheinlichkeiten ab – ob Dumbledore die Potters noch vor Voldemort oder seinen Handlangern erreichen würde oder nicht. Er selbst konnte jetzt nichts mehr tun, als sich auf den Moment vorzubereiten, in dem sein Herr ihn rufen würde. Dass dieser Moment nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde, dessen war er gewiss.

Eigentlich hatte es eine absurde Komik. Hier saß er, im Wohnzimmer seines Elternhauses, mitten im Muggel-Nirgendwo, und trank Tee – eine Dreiviertelstunde nachdem er Lord Voldemort verraten und damit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sein eigenes Todesurteil geschrieben hatte. Warum? Wie hatte es dazu kommen können? Er mochte in den vergangenen zwei Jahren an Abkehr gedacht, Fluchtmöglichkeiten gesucht haben – Auswege – aber Verrat? Verrat hatte nie auf der Liste seiner Optionen gestanden. Und doch hatte er es nun getan, hatte sein Leben innerhalb einer halben Stunde aller möglichen Wege und Nebenwege beraubt und in eine Sackgasse gelenkt, an deren Ende ihn ein ungeplant früher Tod erwartete.

Aber gut. Es war geschehen, der entscheidende Schritt getan – jetzt war alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Diese Zeit würde er nutzen.

Es war wichtig, sich von den Erinnerungen und Gefühlen zu befreien, die sein Herr auf keinen Fall bei ihm entdecken durfte. Da gab es verschiedene Möglichkeiten.

Er dachte an das scharf geschliffene Silbermesser, das er bei seinen Arbeitsgeräten verwahrte. Das war _ein_ Mittel, sich für eine Weile von unerwünschten Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu befreien. Er hatte schon häufiger auf diesen alten Zauber zurückgegriffen, er mochte altmodisch und wenig subtil sein, war aber immer sehr wirksam. Dass es beim letzten Mal beinahe schief gegangen wäre, hatte an diesem verdammten vermischten Wein gelegen, den Lucius ihm damals gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihn getrunken – nicht arglos, aber in dem Moment außerstande, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Was vielleicht verzeihlich war, denn er war Minuten zuvor von seinem ersten Mord zurückgekehrt. Jedenfalls hatten ihn die Drogen darin so weit seiner Selbstkontrolle beraubt, dass er beinahe verblutet wäre. Erst kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hatte er die Schnitte an seinem Handgelenk doch noch schließen können.

Seitdem vermied er diesen Zauber. Es gab auch andere Mittel.

Sehnsüchtig dachte er an das Denkarium, das er am Morgen im Büro von deFence gesehen hatte. So etwas hätte man haben müssen! Oder wenigstens den Zauber, mit dem man unerwünschte Gedanken extrahieren konnte. Heute hätte er sie einfach – fortgeworfen. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit, seine Erinnerungen irgendwo zu verwahren.

Und dann gab es noch das blassblaue Pulver, das er in einem verborgenen Fach im Bücherregal verwahrte. Er hatte es vor zwei Monaten endlich im _Poculum_ in der Nokturngasse erworben. Bis dahin hatte ihm der verschlagene Gerringer, der Inhaber des Geschäfts, auf alle Anfragen erklärt, es sei unmöglich, an das Zeug zu kommen – er riskiere sein Unternehmen, wenn er es auch nur versuche, und so weiter und so fort. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war es ihm dann aber schließlich doch noch gelungen, Gerringer zu überzeugen, und zwar indem er ihm – zusätzlich zu einer schmerzhaft hohen Geldsumme – im Gegenzug ein anderes exklusives Mittel anbot, von dem er zu Recht vermutet hatte, dass es für den Gifthändler eine Versuchung darstellte.

Das blassblaue Pulver war verboten und, wenn auch in der Lehre der Okklumentik bekannt, so doch schlecht angesehen. Es verhalf dem vorsichtigen Benutzer zu atemberaubend vollkommener Kontrolle über sein Denken und Fühlen, es erleichterte die sonst so schwierige Prozedur, die eigenen Erinnerungsbilder nach Gutdünken zu verändern oder ganz durch anderes zu ersetzen. Das Zeug war weit mehr als sein Gewicht in Gold wert, fand Snape, und so hatte er es auch bezahlt.

Natürlich hatte es Nebenwirkungen. Wenn man es zu oft verwendete oder in zu starken Dosen, trieb es den Geist für immer in einen verschlungenen Irrgarten aus Schein und Wirklichkeit, in dem er sich schließlich selbst verlor. Das war besonders perfide, weil man dem Verlangen nach seiner Wirkung kaum widerstehen konnte, wenn man diese einmal erlebt hatte. Und obwohl Snape nichts wichtiger war, als seinen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und möglichst auch die Kontrolle darüber, fand er den Gedanken daran, das Pulver im Notfall zur Hand zu haben, sehr beruhigend. Er war ein guter Okklumens, da war er sicher, auch wenn er noch nie Unterricht in Okklumentik erhalten hatte. Aber es mochte Gegner geben, denen er nicht gewachsen war.

Er stellte die leere Teetasse auf den Tisch neben den Teller mit dem Rest seines Sardinenbrotes und sah dann nachdenklich zum Bücherregal hinüber.

War der Notfall heute gekommen? Voldemort schien so viel über ihn zu wissen und dennoch nicht an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln. Das konnte einmal daran liegen, dass er ihn gar nicht ernst genug nahm – wer war er schließlich, noch keine zweiundzwanzig und nur mit gelegentlichen Giftmischereien in den inneren Kreis seiner Leute vorgedrungen. Trotzdem würde er das Interesse des Dunklen Lords nicht leichtsinnig unterschätzen.

Die andere Möglichkeit war ihm erst an diesem Abend in den Sinn gekommen. Sie war überraschend, schien ihm im ersten Moment geradezu frevlerisch und auf jeden Fall gefährlich. Konnte es sein, dass Voldemort seine Motivation nicht verstand oder dass er sie vielleicht _falsch_ verstand? Wenn das so war, dann sah er eine winzige Chance, noch eine Weile zu überleben, auch ohne das Pulver. Das konnte er immer noch nehmen, wenn es absolut nötig erschien. Aber im Moment würde er erst einmal auf die bewährte Methode zurückgreifen, die darin bestand, dass er seinen Hass an die Oberfläche kommen ließ.

Ein böses Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Die Quelle des Hasses in sich freizulegen, war eine leichte Übung. Diese Quelle sprudelte seit vielen Jahren freigiebig und anscheinend unerschöpflich. Und wie gut, dass mindestens eine der Personen, die hier im Spiel waren, seinen Hass auf sich gezogen hatte. Wenn Voldemort in sein Herz sehen wollte, dann würde er auf jeden Fall heftige Gefühle erkennen, die die Potters und ihre Freunde betrafen. Lang gehegten, lebendigen Hass zum Beispiel.

Während der Wecker tickte, vom Nebenhaus die Geräusche des Fernsehers in die Stille seines Wohnzimmers drangen, saß er reglos auf dem Fußboden und wartete auf einen Ruf seines Herrn, den er vielleicht eines Tages töten würde – und sei es nur, indem er Lily Potters Kind zum Überleben verhalf.

Und er sah, wie er es gelernt hatte, gelassen seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu, die wie seltsame bunte Seifenblasen durch die Dunkelheit glitten, bis sie zu Nichts wurden. Er hielt sie nicht fest, er sah ihnen nur zu, bis sie verschwanden. Aus dieser Distanz erschienen sie ihm kaum mehr wie ein Teil von ihm selbst. Kleine Welten, vielfarbig, vielstimmig –

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape war elf Jahre alt und stinksauer. Die erste Woche an dieser neuen Schule war fast zu Ende, und er war klaftertief enttäuscht. Und auch ein bisschen verängstigt.

Er hatte sich so viel versprochen von dieser Schule, davon, endlich die bescheuerte Welt der Muggel hinter sich zu lassen und unter seinesgleichen zu sein. Und was hatte es deshalb für ein Theater zu Hause gegeben! Ein wochenlanges Gezerre zwischen seinen Eltern, weil seine Mutter einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass sie ihren Mann _nie _dahin bringen würde, ihn auf diese Schule zu lassen. Da hätte sie sich Fusseln an den Mund reden können. Severus sagte ihr das immer wieder. Hör doch auf damit. Der lässt mich sowieso nie gehen. Er denkt, du bist verrückt.

Aber Eileen Snape hatte nicht aufgegeben. Sie hatte mit Engelszungen auf Tobias eingeredet, ihm die Schule, auf die sie selbst als Mädchen gegangen war (als wenn sie etwas Schlimmeres hätte tun können, als ihm ausgerechnet _das_ noch unter die Nase zu reiben, dachte Severus schnaubend), in allen Farben ausgemalt, von der altehrwürdigen Tradition, den verantwortungsbewussten Lehrern, dem guten Unterricht, schließlich dem gesunden Klima gesprochen, ihm erklärt, dass es ihn keinen Penny kosten würde, Severus dort unterrichten zu lassen –

Alles umsonst, natürlich. Tobias hasste jeden Hinweis darauf, dass seine Frau etwas anderes sein könnte als eine ganz normale, wenn auch verdammt überspannte Engländerin. Und Severus ein verstockter und leider ziemlich bösartiger Junge, den man gar nicht hart genug an die Kandare nehmen konnte, damit er nicht irgendwann in naher Zukunft völlig auf Abwege geriet. Darin sah er seine Pflicht als Vater, und er hatte keine Scheu, dieser Pflicht bei Bedarf auch mit dem Stock nachzukommen.

Aber Eileen gab ihre Hoffnung auf ein harmonisches Familienleben nie auf. Und deshalb versuchte sie bis zuletzt, Tobias' Erlaubnis für Hogwarts zu bekommen.

Erst am letzten Augusttag, dem Tag vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs, hatte sie schweren Herzens eingesehen, dass alles vergeblich war. Aber fest stand: Severus musste nach Hogwarts. Da gehörte er hin, als Enkel von Septimus Prince. Unter Tränen und großen Schuldgefühlen hatte sie abends einen Trank hergestellt, der Tobias zumindest gründlich verschlafen lassen würde.

Am Morgen waren sie aus dem Haus geschlichen und auf bizarre Weise nach London auf den Bahnhof gekommen. Severus war in den Hogwarts-Express geflüchtet, als könnte sein Vater ihn im letzten Moment doch noch daran hindern. An das, was seine Mutter nach seiner Abreise zu Hause erwarten mochte, wollte er gar nicht denken.

Und jetzt lag er also hier, in einem zugegebenermaßen prachtvollen Himmelbett in einem Schlafsaal mit vier anderen Erstklässlern, in dieser Schule, von der er so viele Wundergeschichten gehört hatte. Die erste Woche hatte er hinter sich, und er war enttäuscht, wütend und eingeschüchtert.

Am ersten Abend war er überwältigt gewesen von all dem Fremden und Neuen, von der harmonischen, festlichen Atmosphäre. Dumbledore, dem er unter merkwürdigen Umständen schon einmal zuvor begegnet war, beeindruckte ihn tief, und auch das übrige Lehrerkollegium, das da an der Hohen Tafel versammelt war, gefiel ihm und weckte die Hoffnung in ihm, hier endlich den richtigen Platz für seine Fähigkeiten und Interessen gefunden zu haben. Natürlich war er ins Haus Slytherin gekommen; nach den etwas kargen Berichten seiner Mutter zu diesem Thema hatte er das auch erwartet, da sie selbst und eine Menge seiner Vorfahren von _dieser_ Seite der Familie in diesem Haus gewesen waren.

Aber kaum war das Festessen am ersten Abend vorbei gewesen, da wurden die Erstklässler von einem älteren Schüler – dem derzeitigen Vertrauensschüler des Hauses, wie er erfuhr – in ihre Schlafsäle gescheucht und dort ganz unvermittelt eingesperrt. Ohne Licht, ohne Erklärungen. Auf jeden der Neuen schienen ein paar unangenehme Überraschungen zu warten. Und was ihm zu Anfang wie die übliche Schikane gegenüber Neulingen vorgekommen war, erwies sich dann in den folgenden Tagen als die wohlkalkulierte Einschüchterungsstrategie einer Gruppe von Slytherins, die die heimlichen und wahren Herren in diesem Haus, wenn nicht gar in der Schule zu sein schienen.

Sie nannten sich die "Schwarzen Wächter", und alle Slytherins schienen entweder dazuzugehören oder in angstvollem Respekt vor ihnen zu leben. Severus war an ein Leben als Außenseiter und an Schikanen verschiedenster Art gewöhnt und fand zuerst einmal den Namen, den sich diese Gruppe da gegeben hatte, selten dämlich. (Klar, dass die Gryffindors sie nie anders als "Nachtwächter" nannten.) Er beobachtete die Schüler, die bekanntermaßen dazugehörten, und stellte fest, dass da kein allzu großer Unterschied zu den pöbelnden Großen in seiner alten Muggelschule bestand. Nur ihr Anführer, ein Sechstklässler mit langem weißblondem Haar und kalten grauen Augen, der beeindruckend arrogant wirkte, schien sich da etwas abzuheben.

Dann begingen zwei Jungen der ersten Klasse schon am dritten Tag den Fehler, dass sie sich im Unterricht mit einer Menge Blödsinn einen Tadel einhandelten – _zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin_ hörte Severus da zum ersten Mal, noch ohne genau zu wissen, was das eigentlich bedeutete. Was es für Slytherins bedeutete, ihrem Haus auf diese Weise Schande zu machen, konnte er dann aber am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch feststellen, als die beiden mit verschwollenen Gesichtern, der eine mit einem großen blauen Fleck auf der einen Gesichtshälfte, der andere mit einer geplatzten Lippe, dasaßen und kein Wort über die Herkunft ihrer Blessuren verraten wollten. Trotzdem sprach es sich natürlich im Lauf des Tages herum, dass die Wächter nicht mit sich spaßen ließen, wenn es um die Ehre des Hauses ging. _Wir wollen hier keine Squibs_ war eine Parole, die Severus noch oft hören sollte. Natürlich war keiner von ihnen tatsächlich ein Squib, aber es war ein willkommenes Schimpfwort, das dann in den nächsten Jahren immer mehr von der noch viel abfälligeren Bezeichnung "Schlammblut" abgelöst werden sollte.

Und jetzt lag er hier also in seinem Bett und grübelte. Wollte nicht einschlafen. Nach diesem Vorfall mit Gahari und Baboon hatte er seinen Zauberstab vorsichtshalber immer griffbereit unter dem Kopfkissen liegen – _ihn_ würden sie nicht einfach so erwischen! Er würde ihnen schon zeigen, dass nicht jeder Erstklässler ein hilfloses Opfer war. Dankbar dachte er an die Bücher seiner Mutter, in denen er so viel Hilfreiches gelesen und sich sorgfältig eingeprägt hatte.

Aber er war enttäuscht. Ging das hier also genauso blöd zu wie in irgendeiner Muggelschule? Mit Terror, den ein paar Idioten über die anderen ausübten, der alles verdarb und einen am Lernen hinderte? Und das sollte nun das wundervolle Hogwarts sein, in dem sich jeder in einer Atmosphäre von Freiheit, Toleranz und gegenseitiger Achtung entfalten konnte? So ähnlich hatte es zumindest Professor Dumbledore bei der Begrüßung in der Großen Halle gesagt.

Einen Moment lang hatte er das Bild des Gryffindortisches vor Augen. _Die_ schienen sich wirklich prächtig zu amüsieren in Hogwarts. Da hatte er keine Bedrückung, keine verstohlenen Blicke, keine verängstigten Gesichter gesehen.

Ihm war heute etwas Dummes passiert. Etwas ziemlich Peinliches, um ehrlich zu sein. Die erste Flugstunde – davor hatte er schon seit Tagen Bammel gehabt. Er war nicht schwindelfrei. Und er hatte einen etwas eigenwilligen Magen. Außerdem fand er es auch nicht nötig, auf einem Besen fliegen zu können. Wozu, wenn man spätestens in ein paar Jahren sowieso apparieren lernte? Er hatte nicht vor, Quidditch zu spielen – wozu sollte er also fliegen können?

Jedenfalls war genau das passiert, was er befürchtet hatte. Er war vom Besen gefallen, hatte sich fürchterlich das Knie aufgeschlagen und dann eine wahre Panik davor gehabt, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Der Fluglehrer – ein ausrangierter ehemaliger Quidditch-Profi namens Hornet – wurde ziemlich ungeduldig, weil er angeblich den Unterricht aufhielt. Er solle sich nicht so anstellen. Sie müssten _alle_ wenigstens die Grundlagen des Fliegens beherrschen. Schließlich sei er ein Zauberer. Oder?! Also los!

Da waren sie schon alle am Kichern gewesen. Er stand auf, mit wackeligen Beinen, im Kopf noch ganz schwummrig von dem Sturz. Er war fast sicher, dass er kotzen würde, wenn er jetzt noch einmal fliegen musste. Hornet verlor endgültig die Geduld mit ihm (das war so die Wirkung, die er auf die meisten Leute hatte, wie er schon lange wusste), er packte ihn am Kragen, setzte ihn auf seinen Besen und ließ ihn dann zur Freude der Zuschauer mehrere Runden zwischen den Mauern drehen, jede Runde ein paar Meter höher als die vorige.

Er fiel tatsächlich nicht mehr runter. Er musste auch nicht kotzen, wenigstens nicht draußen vor den Augen der Zuschauer. Aber er wollte gar nicht wissen, was für ein Bild er da abgegeben hatte, an den Besen geklammert, der ohne sein Zutun seine Runden zog – was im Übrigen nur gut so war, denn er hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, ausschließlich darauf konzentriert, nicht wieder zu fallen und seinen Mageninhalt möglichst drin zu behalten. Na ja. Vermutlich hatte er auch geschrien. Auf jeden Fall hatte er das getan, als Hornet – in seinen besseren Tagen auch als "der Falke" bekannt – ihm endlich zurief, er solle jetzt mal selbst wieder runterfliegen. Er hatte einen Blick riskiert und zu seinem unbeschreiblichen Entsetzen festgestellt, dass er zwischen den Fenstern des dritten Stocks kreuzte. Da war er zum nächsten Fensterbrett geflogen, hatte sich angekrallt und sich geweigert, noch irgendeine Bewegung zu machen. Dieser blöde Angeber aus Gryffindor, Black, hatte ihn schließlich unter großem Gelächter der unten Stehenden von der Mauer pflücken und auf den Rasen zurückbringen müssen.

Es war nicht gerade beruhigend gewesen, unter den Zuschauern auch Gregory Nott zu entdecken, einen Fünftklässler, der allgemein als der zweite Mann der Wächter bekannt war …

Deshalb lag er jetzt hier und machte sich ein paar Sorgen. Es war auf jeden Fall sicherer, nicht einzuschlafen –

Aber natürlich schlief er irgendwann doch ein. Und erwachte erst wieder, als ihm die Bettdecke plötzlich weggerissen wurde. Er war sofort hellwach, sein erster Griff ging unters Kopfkissen, nach seinem Zauberstab. Aber ein brennender Schlag traf seine Hand, und er sah Funken darüber hinwegzischen.

"Keine Chance, Snape!", sagte Gregory Nott spöttisch.

Das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe war schwach, aber es reichte aus, dass seine entsetzten Augen die übrigen drei Gestalten um sein Bett als Malfoy und seine beiden Gorillas, Crabbe und Goyle, identifizieren konnten.

"Also los. Du bist _dran_, Kleiner. Hast du dir sicher auch schon gedacht, was?"

"Nach _der_ Show heute Morgen", wieherte Crabbe blöde.

Severus sah sich panisch um. Was war mit den vier anderen im Schlafsaal? Die mussten das doch mitkriegen! Die konnten das doch nicht einfach zulassen! Da wurde er auch schon grob aus dem Bett gerissen, weil er zu lange gezögert hatte.

"Besser, du ziehst deine Schuhe an!"

"Und dann raus hier, aber schnell!"

"Was wollt ihr denn?", fragte er widerspenstig. Er hatte Angst, ziemlich große Angst sogar. Aber er wollte auch nicht mitkommen wie ein Schaf zur Schlachtbank.

"Halt's Maul."

"Komm jetzt, Blödmann!" Das war Nott. Er zog Snape am Arm hinter sich her.

"He! He ihr! Bax! Gahari! Baboon – schlaft ihr wirklich? Wollt ihr einfach zugucken?"

"Halt die Klappe, Kleiner! Hier gibt's gar nichts zum Zugucken! Wir gehn nur einfach raus. Und du kommst mit."

Vor der Schlafsaaltür lehnte ein Besen. Als Severus das sah, rollte eine Welle der Panik über ihn hinweg.

"Kriegst 'ne Gratis-Flugstunde, Snivellus!"

"Und danach _kannst_ du fliegen!"

"Oder vielleicht wirst du's auch nie mehr müssen!"

Wieder die dämliche Lache von Crabbe. Der klang wie ein erkältetes Pferd.

Unversehens standen sie draußen im Dunkeln. Es war kalt, und Severus fror und hatte außerdem das Gefühl, dass er diesmal nicht erst auf den Besen musste, um zu kotzen.

"Um das klarzustellen, Snape", ließ sich da erstmals die kalte Stimme von Malfoy vernehmen, "wir Slytherins machen unserem Haus keine Schande. Wir machen uns nicht vor der halben Schule zum Idioten. Kapiert? Niemand lacht über uns Slytherins."

Wie waren sie nur so schnell zum See gekommen? Severus hatte keine Ahnung. Nott zerrte ihn hinter sich her, und er stolperte durch nasses, kaltes Gras, über den steinigen Weg zum Seeufer. Hatten die eigentlich gar keine Angst, dass ein Lehrer sie sah?

Und dann waren sie am Wasser, das still und dunkel da lag, hin und wieder von einem Windstoß zu kleinen Wellen gekräuselt. Da drin wohnte ein Riesenkrake, hatten die Erstklässler sich diese Woche schaudernd erzählt. Und jede Menge andere unheimliche Wesen. Er ist unermesslich tief, hatte ein Mädchen gesagt. Und dieser unausstehliche Black hatte sich einfach mit allen Klamotten reinfallen lassen und war so weit rausgeschwommen, dass sie ihn kaum noch sehen konnten. Was seinen Freund Potter natürlich dazu veranlasst hatte, hinterher zu schwimmen.

Severus schauderte. Er konnte nicht schwimmen. Und jetzt drückte ihm Malfoy den Besen in die Hand.

"Also dann. Fünfmal übers Wasser. Los!"

Severus stand da wie angewurzelt, den Besen in der Hand. "Aber ich _kann_ nicht fliegen!", sagte er heftig. "Das war heute unsere erste Flugstunde! Ich kann das einfach noch nicht!"

Da lag er auch schon im Schlamm des Uferwegs. Einer der Gorillas hatte ihm glatt das Bein weggetreten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hielt er sich das Schienbein, das vor Schmerz zu explodieren schien.

"Und jetzt auf den Besen, Snape", sagte Malfoy mit trügerischer Ruhe. "Heute Nacht _lernst_ du fliegen. Du willst doch sicher ein würdiger Slytherin sein, oder?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag humpelte Severus auf die Füße und nahm zögernd den Besen in die Hand. Von seinem Schlafanzug tropfte der Schlamm. Der Schmerz trieb ihm das Wasser in die Augen und ließ seine Sicht verschwimmen.

Er kroch auf den Besen. Zögernd schlossen sich seine Hände um das Holz. Und dann –

Sie mussten irgendwas damit gemacht haben. Jedenfalls raste der Besen urplötzlich im Steilflug nach oben und hinaus über den See. Er _schrie_. Er fiel herunter und klammerte sich im letzten Moment fest, viele Meter über dem Wasser, das wie ein riesiger schwarzer Spiegel unter ihm schwankte. Der ganze verdammte _Planet_ schien hin und her zu kippen. Der Besen raste weiter, schoss plötzlich im Sturzflug bis dicht übers Wasser, so dass er bis zum Hals in dessen eisige Kälte getaucht wurde, dann wieder steil hinauf, direkt in das gestirnte Chaos über ihm, in dem es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte gab, sondern nur endlosen Raum, durch den dieses verrückt gewordene Gerät rasen konnte. Inzwischen hatte er sich irgendwie hinaufgezogen, hing halb über den Reisern, krallte sich in Todesangst fest.

So ging es scheinbar endlos über das Wasser und ein paar Mal über die Baumwipfel, die sich dunkel über der kleinen Insel in der Mitte des Sees erhoben. Eisern starrte er nur noch auf den Besenstiel in seinen Händen und ließ die Nacht um sich vorbeiwirbeln. Schwor sich, dass er das hier überleben würde, und wenn es nur war, um die vier Scheißkerle da unten büßen zu lassen.

Und dann setzte der Besen noch einmal zu einem jähen Sturzflug an, und die johlenden Stimmen der vier am Ufer kamen rasch näher. Hinsehen konnte er nicht. Er war noch etwa dreißig Meter vom Ufer entfernt, als der Besen mitten im Flug einen scharfen Schlenker machte – und ihn abwarf. So einfach war das. Er stürzte, stürzte, stürzte. Das war zu plötzlich gekommen.

Klatschend kam er auf der Wasserfläche auf und ging sofort unter. Schlug in Panik um sich, als das eisige Wasser ihn umschloss. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte in das seltsame Dämmerlicht, das hier überraschenderweise herrschte. Sah Schatten am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Wusste sekundenlang nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten war. Dann ruderte er heftig nach oben, wie er hoffte. Kam auch wirklich kurz an die Oberfläche und schrie gurgelnd um Hilfe.

"Kann nicht schwimmen!", gellte es über das Wasser. Die konnten ihn doch wohl nicht einfach ersaufen lassen? Was würde Dumbledore dazu sagen? Es war komisch, dass dieser Gedanke ihm im Kopf stecken blieb, als er unaufhaltsam wieder unterging. Er dachte es noch, als alles schwarz um ihn wurde.

Die Schwärze um ihn lichtete sich erst wieder, als er grob geschüttelt wurde. Da lag er auf dem schlammigen Uferweg und würgte Seewasser heraus. Er heulte, tobte und würgte gleichzeitig, wich zitternd und um sich schlagend vor den Händen zurück, die ihn wieder packen wollten.

"Ihr verdammten Schweine! Das melde ich Slughorn! Dann seid ihr dran!", kreischte er immer wieder. "Ich sag' es Professor Slughorn! So was könnt ihr nicht machen!"

"Das kannste ja mal versuchen!", spottete Nott. "Slug ist das egal. Der ist froh, dass er uns hat. Wir sorgen dafür, dass sein Haus immer gut dasteht."

Severus schien nicht mehr aufhören zu können mit dem Geschrei. Er war so wütend wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Verdammt, war er wirklich _dafür_ nach Hogwarts gekommen? Wenn er jetzt seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, hätte es schlecht ausgesehen für die vier. Aber das wussten die da noch nicht.

Er sah in ihre hämischen Gesichter. Malfoy musste es gewesen sein, der ihn rausgefischt hatte, denn der war fast so nass wie er selbst. Er sagte gar nichts, sondern betrachtete den Tobenden mit einer gewissen prüfenden Nachdenklichkeit.

"Jetzt reicht es, Kleiner", sagte er schließlich. "Krieg' dich wieder ein. Wetten, dass du jetzt fliegen kannst? Also, dann hat es doch was gebracht. Und jetzt zisch ab, zurück in deinen Schlafsaal."

"Nicht dass Mamas kleiner Schatz sich noch erkältet!", war das Letzte, was Snape von ihnen hörte. Sie ließen ihn einfach stehen und waren schon fast wieder im Schloss, als er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte.

oooOooo

Dieses Ereignis hatte mehrere Folgen. Erstens beschloss er, dass er auf jeden Fall schwimmen lernen musste. Und auch fliegen. Egal, was es kostete. _So was_ würde nie mehr jemand mit ihm machen. Also suchte er sich eine einigermaßen einsame und doch zugängliche Stelle am See aus und verbrachte dort viele Stunden mit dem verbissenen Versuch, ohne jede Anleitung schwimmen zu lernen. Als die ersten Nachtfröste kamen, schaffte er es schließlich, sich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten. Es war ihm egal, ob er dabei aussah wie ein ertrinkender Hund, er hatte da keine Ansprüche an seinen Stil. Dieses Training bezahlte er mit einer nicht enden wollenden Reihe von Erkältungen, die seinen Spottnamen auf alle Zeiten in die Hirne seiner Mitschüler meißelte. Das war ihm aber auch ziemlich egal.

Dann das Fliegen. Auch da war es ihm wichtig, dass niemand zusah. Er hasste Höhen, er hasste es, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er hasste eigentlich alles, was mit dem Fliegen zu tun hatte. Aber es _war_ zu lernen, er merkte, dass er sich daran gewöhnen konnte und dass es von Mal zu Mal weniger schlimm war. Schließlich konnte er sogar mit offenen Augen bis zum Astronomieturm hinauf und wieder zurück fliegen.

Und natürlich legte er sich einen kleinen Vorrat an Zaubersprüchen zurecht, die sich im täglichen Umgang in der Schule als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Er würde diesen Idioten schon noch klar machen, dass sie ihn besser in Ruhe ließen.

Mit diesen Flüchen verzeichnete er einen vollen Erfolg. Er merkte, dass auch die Leute aus den höheren Klassen und sogar die Typen, die zu den Schwarzen Wächtern gehörten, anfingen, sich in seiner Gegenwart in Acht zu nehmen und auf jeden Fall einen gewissen Abstand zu halten.

Dann merkte er außerdem, dass dieser Malfoy ihn beobachtete. Severus wunderte sich, dass der, der nicht nur ein Sechstklässler, sondern auch so eindeutig ein Herrensöhnchen war, überhaupt einen zweiten Blick an ihn verschwendete – an ihn, der keine Ahnung hatte, ob man Fisch nun mit dem Fischmesser teilte oder mit den Fingern, dem es herzlich egal war, ob seine Klamotten Flecken oder Löcher hatten oder ob er nun einmal in der Woche duschte oder einmal im Monat. Er war sich seiner schlechten Manieren zumindest zum Teil bewusst, aber er sah da keinen Fehler drin. Wenn es die anderen auf Abstand hielt – umso besser. Er hatte ja schließlich nicht nach Malfoys Interesse gefragt. Aber dessen Aufmerksamkeit hatte er, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Der Chef der Schwarzen Wächter war offenbar an seinen speziellen Zaubersprüchen interessiert und fing schließlich sogar an, ihn zu warnen, wenn Lehrer im Anmarsch waren und er gerade dabei war, irgendwem was zu verpassen. Leider konnte Malfoy nicht oft genug in der Nähe sein, und so musste er eine Menge Strafarbeiten ertragen in diesen ersten zwei Jahren.

Trotz der Hänseleien gefiel es ihm in Hogwarts. Die Lehrer hier hatten Verständnis für seine Interessen und seine Art zu denken, und schon im ersten Jahr stellten Professor Slughorn und der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Dante Salieri, fest, dass es hier ein Talent gab, das sie fördern sollten. Er war glücklich, dass er endlich zaubern und alles lernen durfte, was er wissen wollte. Oder doch fast alles. Die Freiheit hier war auch etwas, das er sehr zu schätzen wusste, auch wenn sie nicht unbegrenzt war. Und dann _mochte_ er das Schloss mit seinen bizarren, manchmal ziemlich verrückten Eigenheiten einfach. Er war sogar ein bisschen stolz, dass er dazugehörte, zu dieser merkwürdigen und auf jeden Fall sehr alten und traditionsreichen Schule.

Er hatte schnell gemerkt, wie wichtig im Hause Slytherin die Frage der Herkunft war. Die meisten hier bildeten sich eine Menge auf ihre angeblich reinblütige Herkunft ein. Jetzt verstand er auch endlich, warum seine Mutter ihm in den letzten Wochen vor Schulbeginn immer wieder eingeschärft hatte, nur ja nichts davon zu sagen, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war. Dumbledore wäre der Einzige, der das wisse, und der werde das auch niemandem sagen, der gebe jedem eine faire Chance.

Du bist ein _Prince_, mein Junge, sagte sie beschwörend. Vergiss das nie!

Und er hatte das Gesicht verzogen, weil er ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Worte unangenehm war.

Als wenn er vorgehabt hätte, sich selbst mit der Verwandtschaft mit diesem stumpfsinnigen, saufenden alten Muggel zu bloßzustellen! Er hatte nicht vor, auch nur einen Gedanken an den zu verschwenden! Und den anderen Namen hielt er auch geheim. Er mochte den Namen eines Muggels tragen, aber er war nur er selbst. Trotzdem war er neugierig genug, in den alten Jahrbüchern in der Bibliothek nach Spuren seiner Vorfahren zu suchen.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Mutter nicht übertrieben hatte: Generationen von Princes waren in Hogwarts gewesen, wobei seltsamerweise die meisten männlichen in Slytherin, die weiblichen aber überwiegend in Ravenclaw gewesen waren. In den letzten Generationen hatte es immer nur einen Sprössling gegeben – und er war jetzt der Letzte von ihnen. Interessant.

Alle Neugier seiner Mitschüler wehrte er mit verschwommenen Andeutungen über einen mehr oder weniger unbekannten, in jedem Fall aber _magischen_ Vater ab, und ließ durchblicken, dass seine Mutter den nichtssagenden Namen Snape nur angenommen hatte, als ihre eigene, natürlich reinblütige Familie – deren Namen er verschwieg – nichts mehr von ihr hatte wissen wollen. Sollten die ihn doch für einen Bastard halten – lieber dafür als für einen, der Muggelblut in den Adern hatte.

Dabei war ihm durchaus klar, dass jemand, der seine Herkunft wirklich aufdecken wollte, das auch schaffen würde, denn es gab anscheinend kaum etwas, worüber diese bescheuerten Zeitungen nicht schrieben. Aber darauf ließ er es dann ankommen. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung, im Geheimen ein _Prince_ zu sein.

Sah man von den Schwarzen Wächtern ab, dann waren die Leute hier im Großen und Ganzen erträglicher als in seiner alten Schule. Freunde hatte er nie gehabt und auch nicht gesucht, und daran änderte sich auch in Hogwarts nichts. Er beobachtete mit einer gewissen Faszination, wie sich um ihn herum die Freundespaare herausbildeten, und fragte sich immer wieder, warum. Was hatten die nur dauernd miteinander zu bereden, warum wollten sie ihre Zeit unbedingt zusammen verbringen? Ihm selbst lag nichts an einem vertraulichen Umgang mit anderen, er hätte gar nicht gewusst, was er mit ihnen reden sollte. Er verbrachte seine Freizeit mit Büchern, mit dem Sammeln von Merkwürdigkeiten, von denen es gerade im Verbotenen Wald eine Menge gab (die Randzonen würden ja wohl nicht so verboten und gefährlich sein ...) und mit Experimentieren im Zaubertränkelabor. Das war so etwas, das er schon in seinem alten Leben liebend gern getan hätte, aber alle Versuche, von seinem Vater ein Stück Kellerraum für solche Experimente zu bekommen, waren gescheitert. Umso mehr genoss er es in Hogwarts, dass Professor Slughorn ihn nach den ersten Wochen einlud, im Unterrichtsraum zu arbeiten, sooft er wollte.

Aber er beobachtete die anderen – immerhin Zauberer wie er, und die meisten von ihnen in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen – und hörte ihnen zu. Dabei konnte man eine Menge lernen, ohne erst entlarvende Fragen stellen zu müssen.

Abgesehen von den ewigen Angebern, die sich überall in den Vordergrund drängten, wie James Potter und Sirius Black, fielen ihm auch ein paar andere auf. Die Leute, mit denen er den Schlafsaal teilte: Gregory Notts hinterhältiger kleiner Bruder Vincent, Roland Bax, der sich nur für Quidditch interessierte, und Gahari und Baboon (der hieß nicht wirklich so, aber keiner nannte ihn anders), die unzertrennlichen und nicht ganz freiwilligen Clowns des Jahrgangs, bei denen nie jemand begriff, wieso sie ausgerechnet in Slytherin gelandet waren.

Und natürlich fiel ihm Lily Evans auf. Slughorn hatte sie gleich in der ersten Woche zusammen an einen Tisch gesetzt. Neben ihm war sie die Beste in Zaubertränke, und in den folgenden Jahren blieb sie die Einzige, die mit ihm mithalten konnte. Anfangs versuchte er, sie einfach nicht zu beachten, weil er nicht an die peinliche Szene im Zug erinnert werden wollte. Aber es war schwer, sie zu übersehen. Sie hatte so was Argloses, das ihn abwechselnd dazu reizte, besonders unangenehm zu sein, und ihn dann wieder gegen seinen Willen rührte. Jemand wie die hätte sich in der Welt, aus der er kam, nicht lange halten können. In seiner Siedlung, in seiner Schule hatten schon die kleinen Mädchen ein handfestes Repertoire an groben und gröbsten Beschimpfungen draufgehabt, das Lily Evans vermutlich nicht einmal verstanden hätte. Wie er kam auch sie aus der Muggelwelt, aber weil sie in Gryffindor war, musste sie das nicht verschleiern. Ihm kam sie immer so vor, als stehe sie mit einem Bein in einer Traumwelt, in der es nichts Böses gab, und er wusste nie, ob er sie deshalb verachten oder beneiden sollte.

Zu Anfang misstraute er ihr, ihrer Freundlichkeit, ihrem Lächeln, ihrer ungezwungenen Art. Sie schien sich nicht besonders um die prinzipielle Gegnerschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zu kümmern, auch nicht darum, wer von den Leuten "in" war und wen man besser mied, wenn man nicht ganz schnell auch abseits stehen wollte. So war sie freundlich zu Pettigrew, dieser unsäglichen Flasche, und sie lächelte ihn, Severus Snape, an, egal ob er sie nun angrunzte oder vollkommen ignorierte.

Seltsamerweise nahmen die anderen das bei ihr hin. Er beobachtete, dass sie alle irgendwie gern in ihrer Nähe waren. Und merkte, dass es ihm selbst nicht anders ging. Da war so eine Unschuld in ihr, er konnte das nicht anders nennen. Sie schien blind dafür zu sein, wie sie auf andere wirkte. Keine Verstellerei, kein Getue. Sie war _echt_, das war es. Das hatte was Bezwingendes.

Ziemlich viele Jungs versuchten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, allen voran James Potter. Das machte man, indem man das betreffende Mädchen mit dreisten oder einfach nur blöden Bemerkungen in Verlegenheit brachte, das war hier genauso wie in seiner alten Schule, nur etwas harmloser. Und obwohl sie meistens durch ihre Traumweltsicht der Dinge geschützt schien, konnte sie doch manchmal ganz unerwartet rot werden. Das faszinierte ihn, dieses Erröten.

Als er nach Hogwarts kam, wusste er kaum etwas über die Zaubererwelt. Seine Mutter hatte ihm nur sehr wenig von der dunklen Bedrohung erzählt, unter der diese Welt seit Monaten stand. Er hatte den Namen Voldemort gehört, der nur scheu geflüstert wurde. Diesem Lord Voldemort wurden geradezu unglaubliche magische Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse zugeschrieben. Es hieß, er sei neben Dumbledore der mächtigste Zauberer, der je gelebt hatte. Und dass er die Zaubererwelt zu neuer Macht und Ansehen führen wollte. Sie sollte sich wieder um die Reinerhaltung ihres Blutes bemühen, weil nur in den Reinblütigen die magischen Kräfte wirklich stark sein könnten. In Slytherin schien man zumindest diese Ansicht zu teilen. Über die Taten der Todesser, die die Zauberergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, redete man hier nicht. Er hörte auch immer wieder die Meinung, dass Voldemort gar nichts mit den Todessern zu tun habe und dass nur seine Gegner behaupteten, er sei ihr Anführer.

Es war schwierig, sich hier in der Abgeschiedenheit von Hogwarts ein Bild über diese Dinge zu machen. Manchmal bezweifelte Severus, dass es diesen Voldemort überhaupt gab. Und im Großen und Ganzen war er ihm egal. Er war mit Lernen und Beobachten beschäftigt, und so langsam ließen die Hänseleien der anderen ebenso wie seine Wutausbrüche nach. Außer Potter und Black machte sich schließlich kaum jemand mehr die Mühe, ihn zu provozieren. Seine erstaunlichen Kenntnisse in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste trugen ihm auch eine stillschweigende Achtung ein. Er blieb ein Außenseiter, aber man gewöhnte sich an ihn. Und so war es ihm recht.

oooOooo

Im vierten Jahr wurde er dann aus seiner Beobachterrolle gerissen.

Ein Samstagmorgen irgendwann im Herbst – es musste wohl Oktober gewesen sein, denn es war schon ziemlich kalt, aber das Laub war noch nicht zu dem undefinierbaren Matsch geworden, den es im November bildete. An diesem Tag durften die Viertklässler nach Hogsmeade. Die meisten von ihnen standen schon unten im Hof bereit und warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass Filch die Ausgangsformalitäten endlich auf die Reihe kriegte.

Er kam als einer der Letzten in den Hof. Am späten Abend hatte er sich wieder einmal aus dem Schlafsaal verdrückt und dann fast die ganze Nacht im Tränkeraum verbracht – das war zwar offiziell verboten, aber Slughorn drückte bei ihm meist ein Auge zu. Er hatte hier und da ein bisschen herumgewerkelt, aber ohne wirkliches Ziel und irgendwie lustlos, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Und jetzt fühlte er sich wie etwas, das gerade unter einem Stein hervorgekrochen war. Er blinzelte widerwillig in den flammend blauen Himmel und das harte Sonnenlicht, das von überallher zu kommen schien. Es war windig, und der Wind fuhr mutwillig in die eben von Filch zusammengekehrten Laubhaufen und wirbelte gelbe, braune, ockerfarbene Blätter durch die klare Luft. Es war schwer, an einem solchen Morgen an seiner schlechten Laune festzuhalten.

Er wollte zwar nicht nach Hogsmeade – er machte sich weder etwas aus Süßigkeiten, noch aus Scherzartikeln, und das Butterbier in den _Drei Besen _konnte ihn schon gar nicht locken. (Schon der Geruch von Bier erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seinen Vater, an den er so wenig wie möglich denken wollte.) Aber der Gedanke, ein paar Stunden allein durch die Landschaft zu latschen und sich den Kopf von dem frischen Wind durchfegen zu lassen, hatte ihn dann doch nach draußen gelockt.

Ein bisschen zögernd ging er zu dem Trupp übermütiger Schüler hinüber, die sich um Filchs grimmiges Gesicht überhaupt nicht kümmerten, und stellte sich an den Rand der Gruppe. Als die beiden Leute vor ihm von einer freundschaftlichen Schlägerei aus dem Blickfeld getragen wurden, entdeckte er, dass er nun direkt hinter Lily Evans und ihrer Freundin, der Bartleby, stand.

Lily Evans trug keinen Umhang, sondern ihre dicke Jacke aus schwerem, grauem Filz, so ein Ding mit Kapuze und Knebelknöpfen. Ihr Haar, das sie sonst meist zu einem Zopf geflochten trug, lag an diesem Tag frei über ihren Schultern und fiel über die im Nacken liegende Kapuze. Immer wieder fasste der Wind nach der obersten Schicht ihres Haares und blies ihr ein rötlich schimmerndes Gespinst launisch um Kopf und Schultern. Er konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden.

Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin, und er sah ihr Gesicht im Halbprofil, die gerade Nase, ihren lächelnden Mund, unter den feinen dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen ihre Augen – die waren richtig grün, so grün, als wollten sie ihre Gryffindor-Zugehörigkeit verspotten. Und über dem stumpfen Grau der Jacke die helle Haut mit dieser Unmenge von Sommersprossen, irgendwie fremdartig, _anders_.

Auf einmal hatte er ein ganz komisches Gefühl, so als trete alles andere zurück, weit in den Hintergrund, nur sie war da, so nah, dass er beinahe glaubte, ihre Atemzüge, ihren Herzschlag mitzufühlen. Ihr Haar, der rauhe Stoff ihrer Jacke – das schien seine Augen, seine Haut beinahe zu bedrängen mit seiner durchdringenden Wirklichkeit.

Es war nichts gewesen, nur ein Anblick – und doch war es dieser Moment, der ihn zwei Wochen später dazu brachte, _nicht_ an ihr vorbeizugehen, als sie da mit diesem sterbenden Eichhörnchen in den Händen im Regen stand. Er hatte es getötet – hatte eigentlich nur getan, was jeder von ihnen hätte tun können und sollen. Wenn die zu blöd waren, um zu kapieren, dass man kein Killer war, nur weil man einem sich abquälenden Tier den Gnadentod gab – und wenn die zu feige waren, es selbst zu machen – was hätte er schon tun sollen? Aber er fragte sich doch häufiger als er wollte, ob sie ihn jetzt auch für einen grausamen Kotzbrocken hielt. Das hätte ihm nicht gefallen, stellte er fest.

Er bekam eine Antwort. Am Nachmittag vor den Weihnachtsferien, als alle auf dem See Schlittschuh liefen, stand sie auf einmal vor ihm, und dann hatte sie ihn – geküsst. Richtig auf den Mund. Das war der erste Kuss seines Lebens (jedenfalls wenn man von den paar Küssen seiner Mutter absah, die er als kleines Kind bekommen hatte).

Lily hatte ihm außerdem die Hälfte einer Amulettbaumfrucht gegeben – das bedeutete so viel wie – tja, wie eine Liebeserklärung, das wusste er. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

In diesen Weihnachtsferien ging er wie in Trance durch die fast leere Schule. Immer wieder trieb es ihn nach draußen in den Schnee, wo er stundenlang herumlief, als könne er die Szene dadurch zurückholen und sich vor allem vergewissern, dass sie überhaupt stattgefunden hatte.

Ausgerechnet Lily Evans! Er bekam nichts mit von dem, was die anderen Hiergebliebenen machten, und fragte sich nur die ganze Zeit, was nach den Ferien wohl geschehen mochte. Wenn sie zurückkam. Was würde sie zu ihm sagen? Wollte sie – ob sie mit ihm befreundet sein wollte? Klar, das würde ganz schön schwierig sein, wo sie in Gryffindor war und auch noch muggelblütig, wie alle wussten. Aber Mann, wenn sie das _wollte_! Es war kaum vorzustellen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu ihr sagen sollte oder auch nur sagen _wollte_. Keine Ahnung, was man so machte, wenn man mit einem Mädchen ging. Man würde wohl kaum die ganze Zeit rumknutschen, egal was Gahari und Baboon daherredeten. Aber das musste man ja auch nicht. Himmel, er war völlig vom Boden abgehoben!

Zwischendurch kamen ihm auch immer wieder grässliche Zweifel – was, wenn das Ganze nur ein Witz gewesen war? Machten Mädchen diese blöden Wetten auch, von wegen, ob man es schaffte, jemand Bestimmten zu küssen? Aber dagegen sprach, dass Lily sich dafür einen Platz ausgesucht hatte, an dem sie niemand sehen konnte. Sie waren ganz allein gewesen. Oder?

Und dann war da die Amulettfrucht. Sie hatte doch wohl die andere Hälfte. Das war –

Er musste wieder raus, in den Schnee und rumlaufen! Das war alles viel zu verrückt! Er ließ seine Kessel stehen und stürmte hinaus, vergaß den Schal, vergaß sogar den Umhang.

Als er eines Abends in seinen Schlafsaal kam, waren sie alle um Gaharis Bett versammelt und gackerten und johlten. Gahari hatte zu Weihnachten von seinem Bruder einen fiesen Scherzartikel bekommen: eine weibliche Figur, die zu Musik tanzte und sich dabei Stück für Stück auszog. Mit ein bisschen Geschick konnte man der Figur alle Züge und das Aussehen von Leuten geben, die man kannte. Als Severus jetzt hereinplatzte, war es gerade Narcissa Black, eine unnahbare Siebtklässlerin, die sich hier in Puppengröße auf Gaharis Nachttisch langsam und mit obszönen Bewegungen auszog. Die drei anderen feuerten sie an.

"He Snape, guck mal!", rief Baboon, als er ihn entdeckte. "Wir haben's endlich raus! Es funktioniert! Du kannst jede draus machen, die du willst!"

"Na toll", sagte er abwesend und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Er war in einer heruntergekommenen Arbeitersiedlung aufgewachsen, und wenn man wollte, kriegte man unten am Fluss 'ne Menge mehr zu sehen als diesen Kinderkram hier. Aber das sagte er natürlich nicht. Er hatte noch nie verstanden, dass die meisten anderen es anscheinend nicht demütigend fanden, ihre Begierden nicht nur voreinander einzugestehen, sondern auch noch in endlosen Variationen zu bereden.

"Damit der aufwacht, musst du schon was anderes bringen", sagte Vincent Nott grinsend. "Versuch's doch mal mit roten Haaren!"

Augenblicklich war er zurück in der Gegenwart.

"Jou!", johlte Gahari, "klar! Pass mal auf!"

Sie konnten es tatsächlich. Auf einmal war es Lily, die da auf dem Nachttisch tanzte, und er wäre vor heißer Scham und plötzlichem, erschreckendem Verlangen am liebsten in den Boden versunken. Am heftigsten aber war seine Wut.

"Was soll ich denn mit der?", fragte er so gleichgültig, wie es ihm möglich war. Er konnte sie nicht hindern, diese Idioten. Er konnte aber auch nicht wegsehen.

"Mann, du redest im Schlaf!", sagte Baboon. "Hat dir das noch nie einer gesagt?"

"Quatsch", sagte er kalt. "Das sind wohl eher deine Träume."

Während diese dämliche Puppe sich da auszog, begriff er, dass er Lily Evans liebte. Er hätte das nicht so gesagt, er war noch kaum fünfzehn. Und doch war es so. In der wilden Wut, die er verspürte, als er sah, wie sie sie da in den Dreck zogen, konnte er es genau fühlen.

Von da an verwendete er jeden Abend, wenn er sich schlafen legte, einen Zauberspruch namens _Muffliato_, der alles, was er vielleicht im Schlaf sagen mochte, für andere unhörbar machte.

Das Ende der Ferien war tatsächlich irgendwann gekommen, und mit ihm kam Lily Evans zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie sagte kein einziges Wort zu ihm. Sie wich ihm aus, und als er es endlich nicht mehr aushielt und sich ihr praktisch in den Weg stellte, flüchtete sie. Da ging er auf den Astronomieturm, stand eine Weile fluchend an der Brüstung und schmiss dann dieses verdammte Amulett so weit er konnte von sich. (Am nächsten Tag – übrigens seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag – fand er es rein zufällig wieder, nach einem halbstündigen, _intensiven_ Spaziergang über die immer noch schneebedeckte Wiese unter dem Turm. Da steckte er es eben wieder in seine Tasche. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wofür man so was noch mal brauchte.)


	13. Die Entdeckung der Dunkelheit

**Dritter Teil: All Our Yesterdays**

**Kapitel 13**

**Im Zwielicht**

**Teil 2: Die Entdeckung der Dunkelheit**

Auch dieses vierte Jahr, das ihm sogar im Rückblick noch endlos und zäh erschien, näherte sich irgendwann den Sommerferien. Noch nie war ihm die Vorstellung, die Ferien wieder in seinem Zuhause in der Muggelwelt verbringen zu müssen, so zuwider gewesen wie in diesem Jahr.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm geschrieben, dass _Burker's Textiles _von der Schließung bedroht war und die Arbeiter jeden Tag damit rechneten, sich auf der Straße wiederzufinden. Und dass sein Vater, der seine Rückenschmerzen schon seit Monaten verheimlichte, noch mehr trank als früher.

Das waren ja schöne Aussichten. Nach all dem Ärger dieses Jahres nun auch noch einen Sommer voller cholerischer Ausbrüche und Handgreiflichkeiten ertragen zu müssen – gegen die er sich inzwischen nicht mehr nur mit magischen Mitteln zur Wehr hätte setzen können, wäre da nicht seine Mutter gewesen, auf die er Rücksicht nehmen musste – das war zu viel.

Er versuchte eine Genehmigung zu bekommen, während der Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, aber natürlich bekam er die nicht.

Dann hielt ihn eines Abends Eugene Dolohov auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins an. Der war Siebtklässler, mitten in den Abschlussprüfungen, und hatte nie zuvor ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Er war außerdem der derzeitige Chef der Schwarzen Wächter. Er sagte ihm kurz und knapp, wenn er Interesse an einem _Aufstieg_ hätte, sollte er am Abreisetag nicht zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade, sondern in die Schankstube des _Eberkopf_ kommen.

Snape, der das Geheimgetue der Wächter im Allgemeinen eher lächerlich fand, war wider Willen interessiert. Eine Verbesserung seiner Situation konnte er gerade dringend gebrauchen! Als Dolohov sich zum Gehen wandte, fragte er aber trotzdem noch nach, worum es ging.

"Nenn' es einfach – 'ne Art Feriencamp", war die Auskunft, die Dolohov mit einem herablassenden Grinsen gewährte, bevor er Snape stehen ließ.

Und war das nicht genau das, was er gesucht hatte? Er verkniff sich alle weiteren Fragen – Dolohov war sowieso schon weg – ebenso wie Überlegungen darüber, wie er das seinen Eltern erklären sollte. Vermutlich wollten die Wächter ihn haben. Er wusste, dass er sich inzwischen einen gewissen Ruf in Verteidigung gemacht hatte, und in Tränke sowieso. Gut, er fand die Wächter ziemlich kindisch, auch wenn ihre Schikanen es nicht waren. Aber reinsehen konnte man ja mal. Vielleicht war es sogar ganz nützlich, mal von nahem zu sehen, was die so trieben. Die Ehren ablehnen konnte er dann immer noch!

Auf jeden Fall war alles besser, als zurück in die Muggelwelt zu müssen. Also schickte er seiner Mutter zwei Tage vor der Abreise einen Brief, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass er in den Ferien an einem besonderen Unterricht teilnehmen würde, und stand am Abreisetag, einem brandheißen Tag Ende Juni, mit seinem Gepäck in der düsteren, leeren Schankstube des _Eberkopf_.

Er sah noch, wie Dolohov auf ihn zukam und seinen Arm nahm – und dann fand er sich in wild kreiselnder Schwärze wieder. Er begriff, dass sie apparierten – Dolohov musste ihn mitgenommen haben – und war geschockt, dass das so unangenehm war. Kein bisschen besser als Fliegen! Er landete krachend in tiefer Dunkelheit und wartete darauf, dass seine Sicht sich wieder klärte. Das geschah aber nicht. Wo war er hier angekommen? Wo war Dolohov? Und verdammt, er hatte seinen Koffer im _Eberkopf_ stehen lassen!

Es war vollkommen finster um ihn, und er fing an zu überlegen, ob beim Apparieren was schiefgegangen sein konnte. Sein Zauberstab – der steckte zum Glück noch in seinem Ärmel. Er versuchte es mit _Lumos_!, aber vergeblich. Ein kaum sichtbares Aufglimmen, dann nichts mehr. Schließlich rief er nach Dolohov. Sollte das hier eine Probe werden oder was? Langsam wurde er wütend. Was sollten solche Kinderspielchen?!

Aber irgendwie war es bedrohlich, dass der Lichtzauber nicht funktionierte. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Das war Steinboden, kalt und uneben. Er kroch ein paar Meter in die Finsternis, erst in die eine Richtung, dann in eine andere. Keine Wände! Eine Höhle? Er hörte sein Herz hart schlagen und merkte auf einmal, dass er nur ganz flach atmete. Das war ungeheuer beklemmend hier. Seine Hände, die er vor sich über den Boden gleiten ließ, wollten immer wieder zurückscheuen vor dem, was sich dort im Dunkel verbergen mochte. Schließlich hielt er inne. Blieb an Ort und Stelle sitzen und starrte schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die undurchdringliche Finsternis.

Ob sie ihn nun endlich doch noch erwischt hatten? Für den finalen Streich, wie immer der aussehen mochte?

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Vor den Tieren, die hier leben mochten – Spinnen, Ratten, Fledermäuse – hatte er keine Angst. Das war doch zumindest ein tröstlicher Gedanke. Blieb nur noch die Finsternis. Und das Gefühl, alle Orientierungsmarken verloren zu haben. Allein zu sein mit seinen Gedanken. Mit den Ängsten, die tief in ihm schlummern mochten. Mit der Ungewissheit, was das hier sollte und wo es hinführte. Führte es überhaupt irgendwohin? Oder wollten die ihn hier im Dunkeln eingehen lassen?

Es passierte gar nichts. Die Zeit verging unmerklich, und bald verlor er völlig das Gefühl dafür. Er versuchte weitere Erkundungsgänge. Es war gut, dass er kroch anstatt aufrecht zu gehen, denn irgendwann stellte er fest, dass rauher, feuchter Stein fast direkt über seinem Kopf war. Da geriet er in Panik, hastete geduckt und keuchend in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war – wie er hoffte. Das war das Ende seiner Ausflüge.

Er kratzte Steinchen zusammen und legte sie in einem großen Viereck aus, das er dann nicht mehr verließ. Dort saß er zusammengekauert und bohrte seine Sinne in die Finsternis.

Da war doch hin und wieder ein Luftzug, der sein Gesicht streifte. Dann kamen leise Geräusche hinzu. Oder bildete er sich die nur ein? Aber sie wurden lauter, differenzierter, je länger er hier war. Schließlich war er sicher, dass er Stimmen hörte, ganz leise, manchmal konnte er fast verstehen, was sie sagten. Er hielt die Luft an, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen, bis er merkte, dass er kurz davor war, umzukippen. Da zwang er sich, wieder normal zu atmen.

Es gab überhaupt keine Stimmen. Aber Lichtblitze hin und wieder, immer gerade am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Oder? Hatte er eigentlich die Augen auf oder geschlossen? Er wusste es nicht! Er fasste nach seinen Augen. Sie waren geöffnet.

Es verging noch mehr Zeit. Er probierte alle Zaubersprüche durch, die ihm irgendwie hätten nützen können, aber umsonst, es funktionierte nichts. Inzwischen hatte er sein Viereck in Schlafstelle und Toilette unterteilen müssen. Er hatte Hunger und schrecklichen Durst. Der trieb ihn schließlich doch noch mal dazu, den nun schon vertrauten Platz zu verlassen. Hier musste es doch irgendwo Wasser geben – war er nicht während seiner Erkundungsgänge über feuchte Stellen gekrochen? Und die niedrige Felsendecke, die war doch auch nass gewesen!

Er fand auch wirklich wieder dahin, bezwang mit Mühe seine Panik und flippte beinahe aus, als er tatsächlich auf eine flache Mulde mit Wasser stieß. Von der Decke tropfte ein winziges Rinnsal hinein. Er hielt sich nicht mit Bedenken über die Wasserqualität auf, sondern trank so viel er konnte. Dann wollte er den Weg zwischen dieser Stelle und seinem Viereck mit Steinchen markieren, aber es schien keine mehr zu geben, und bei der Suche durfte er sich nicht allzu weit von der kostbaren Wassermulde entfernen. Also zerriss er stattdessen einen Hemdärmel in kleine Fetzen, mit denen er den Weg zu seinem Viereck zurück markierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er in der Dunkelheit dabei vielleicht Umwege machte – Hauptsache war, dass er seinen Platz wiederfand.

Nachdem der Durst gestillt war, konnte er wieder klarer denken, aber das war eine zweischneidige Sache. Er erkannte, dass er nach einem Ausweg von hier hätte suchen müssen. Das Dumme war nur: Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es keinen gab. Entweder würden die ihn irgendwann hier rausholen – oder er würde eben verhungern. Außerdem überfiel ihn die Panik allein schon beim Gedanken daran, sich unter immer tiefer hängenden Felsdecken zu verirren. Also blieb er sitzen, wo er war, und dachte nach. Und damit fing das Schlimmste an. Er geriet ins Grübeln und Argumentieren, fand sich auf einmal mitten in längst vergangenen Szenen wieder, voller Gesichter und Stimmen. Spürte schließlich, wie sein Verstand ins Trudeln geriet. Sah zu, wie sich die Gesichter in andere und anderes verwandelten, hörte sich schließlich selbst reden und dann weinen –

Er rollte sich zusammen, hielt sich die Ohren zu, kämpfte verbissen gegen die Verrücktheit, die das Ruder übernehmen wollte. Schließlich fiel ihm etwas ein, das er einmal gehört hatte: dass diese Entfesselungskünstler – arme Tröpfe, die nicht wirklich zaubern konnten! – sich nur dann aus ihren Fesseln herauswinden konnten, wenn sie sich vollkommen entspannten. Vielleicht galt das für den Geist ja auch? Er versuchte es. Zwang sich dazu, loszulassen – das wilde Treiben in seinem Kopf einfach hinzunehmen. Er wurde zum unbeteiligten Zuschauer des Aufruhrs, der da durch seinen Kopf tobte. Und irgendwann ließ das Spektakel tatsächlich nach. Dann hörte es ganz auf, und er war wieder allein mit der Stille und der Finsternis. Da legte er sich hin und schlief. Er wusste nicht, wie lange, und vielleicht schlief er oft auch mit offenen Augen. Das konnte man hier einfach nicht sagen.

Als dann die Stimme erklang, eine richtige, echte Stimme in der Dunkelheit, da fühlte er als Erstes eine schreckliche, demütigende Dankbarkeit.

"Wer herrschen will, muss zuerst sich selbst beherrschen, Snape", sagte die Stimme kalt. Er kannte die Stimme. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch diesen Satz schon mal irgendwo gelesen hatte. "Wir herrschen durch die Angst. Und deshalb müssen wir die Angst kennen lernen. Und überwinden."

Snape schloss die Augen wieder und bewegte sich nicht. Er war nicht bereit, für solche Binsenweisheiten sein tröstliches Zusammengerolltsein aufzugeben, bei dem er den Hunger nicht mehr so spürte. War er etwa deshalb hier? Um sich platte Sprüche voller Pathos anzuhören??

Der andere schwieg, schien auf irgendwas zu warten. Und endlich lachte er auf. "Nicht schlecht, Snape", sagte Malfoy. "Drei Tage! Und du hast nicht mal gebrüllt. Die meisten brüllen irgendwann. Und ein paar sind richtig durchgedreht. Aber ich hatte Recht, du hast Potential. Dachte ich mir schon damals, als ich dich aus dem See geholt hab."

"Was ist das hier?", fragte Snape krächzend, und er musste zweimal ansetzen, weil seine Stimme eingerostet war. Er unterdrückte den Drang, Malfoy an die Kehle zu gehen, der seiner Dankbarkeit auf dem Fuße gefolgt war.

"Wir treffen uns mit Gleichgesinnten. Tauschen Informationen aus. Prüfen Neuzugänge. Und solche Sachen."

"Wer ist 'wir'?"

Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

"Sieh dich ein bisschen um. Kannst noch eine Menge lernen hier. Vielleicht kannst du ja sogar was beisteuern", erwiderte Malfoy stattdessen, und dann führte er ihn endlich aus diesem Loch heraus.

Er erfuhr nie, wo und was das eigentlich gewesen war. Aber als seine lichtentwöhnten Augen die Helligkeit draußen wieder ertragen konnten, fand er sich auf einem großen Gutsbesitz wieder – dem Malfoy'schen Anwesen, Nobilitas, wie er erst ein Jahr später erfuhr. Außer ihm waren vielleicht noch zwölf Leute hier. Ein paar trugen Umhang und Maske, wie Malfoy. Einer von denen war eine Frau. Einige kannte er: Vincent und Gregory Nott, Eugene Dolohov, ein paar Ehemalige von Hogwarts. Aber selbst wenn er dazu geneigt hätte – hier gab es keine Unterhaltungen. Und die übrigen Leute sprachen nur gebrochen Englisch. Irgendwann wurde ihm klar, dass die von Durmstrang sein mussten.

Sie übten Duellieren und andere Kampftechniken, eine Reihe von Schock- und Klammerzaubern, die er noch nicht gekannt hatte. Einer der Kapuzentypen hielt ihnen Vorträge. Es wurden nie Namen genannt. Auch fielen keinerlei Bezeichnungen für diese Gruppe oder ein Wort zu ihren Zielen. Alles ziemlich harmlos, eigentlich. Zumindest bis zu dem Tag, an dem der Kapuzentyp, der nicht Malfoy war, ihnen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beibrachte. Sie übten sie an verschiedenen Tieren. Da kapierte Snape, dass das alles durchaus ernst war. Er stellte fest, dass es ihm nach den Tagen in der Dunkelheit gar nicht so schwer fiel, andere Lebewesen leiden zu lassen. Er hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich von seinem Mitleid zurückziehen.

Das blieb das Wichtigste für ihn: Die Erfahrung der Dunkelheit, die ihm gezeigt hatte, wie er sich von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen lösen konnte. Er hatte seine Begabung für die Okklumentik entdeckt.

So abrupt, wie diese ganze Sache begonnen hatte, endete sie auch wieder. Es gab keine Aufnahmerituale, keine Schweigeverpflichtungen – gar nichts. Eines Tages apparierte Malfoy mit ihm in die Winkelgasse und überließ ihn dort sich selbst. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er jetzt zu irgendetwas dazugehörte, und wenn ja, zu was. Er ging einfach zum Bahnhof und fuhr nach Hause, wo er den Rest der Ferien mit Hausarrest verbrachte. Nach zwei Wochen, in denen er sich mit anderen duelliert und Tiere gequält und getötet hatte, lag er nun auf seinem Bett und starrte Löcher in die Zimmerdecke. Und fühlte, wie die Erfahrung dieser zwei Wochen in den Horizont seiner Seele eintauchte wie ein giftiger kleiner Meteor, der tiefer und tiefer sank, bis er schließlich auf dem Grund angekommen war.

oooOooo

So kehrte er zur Schule zurück und begann sein ZAG-Jahr. Er beachtete Lily Evans nicht mehr, die, wenn er ehrlich war, seine Fantasie während der meisten Zeit des letzten Schuljahrs beschäftigt hatte. _Schlammblut_, dachte er böse, wenn sie ihm in den Sinn kam. Und eine blöde Gans. Mit ihm würde die jedenfalls keine Spielchen mehr treiben.

Seit dem "Feriencamp" sah er die Schule mit anderen Augen. Die Schwarzen Wächter mochten wie ein kindischer Club aus Schikaneuren wirken, aber im Sommer war ihm klar geworden, dass sie tatsächlich Kontakte zu den Todessern haben mussten. Dumbledore sank in seiner Achtung – wie konnte es sein, dass er das Treiben der Wächter nicht unterband? Wusste er nicht, um was es da wirklich ging? Da konnte es mit seiner viel gerühmten Weisheit doch nicht so weit her sein!

In diesem Jahr vertrieb er sich seine schlaflosen Nächte nicht mehr mit lustlosen Ausflügen in den Tränkeraum oder die Bibliothek. In diesem Jahr entdeckte er das nächtliche Hogwarts. Und er entdeckte andere nächtliche Abenteurer. Den unleidlichen Black zum Beispiel und seine innigen Freunde, Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew – na, der letztere war wohl mehr ein Anhängsel als wirklich ein Freund. Die hielten sich jedenfalls für die Obercoolsten, wenn sie sich nachts durch das Schloss und die Umgebung trieben. Es ärgerte ihn, dass es ihnen immer wieder gelang, ihm zu entwischen.

Lupin war ihm schon lange verdächtig. Mit dem stimmte irgendwas nicht, mit dieser seltsamen Krankheit, die ihn angeblich einmal im Monat überfiel. Der Verdacht, der in ihm wuchs, seit ihm klar geworden war, dass Lupins Krankheit immer mit dem Vollmond zusammenfiel, erschien ihm ungeheuerlich. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, oder? So was würde Dumbledore doch wohl nicht riskieren! Oder war das möglicherweise auch eins von den Dingen, von denen er nichts wusste – er, der angeblich so allwissende Schulleiter?

Eines Nachts wäre er in einem der vielen versteckten kleinen Innenhöfe beinahe in Black hineingerannt, der dort ziemlich heftig mit einem Mädchen zugange war. Die Verliebtheiten schienen in diesem Jahr wie eine ansteckende Krankheit um sich zu greifen. Es gelang ihm, Black bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auffliegen zu lassen, so dass der einen ernsten Tadel bekam.

Und im späten Frühling konnte er dann endlich Lupins Geheimnis lüften. Er erfuhr nie, ob Black herausgefunden hatte, wem er seine Strafe zu verdanken hatte, aber auf jeden Fall hätte Black ihn in jener Nacht eiskalt in den Tod gehen lassen. Dass das nicht geschehen war, verdankte er ausgerechnet Potter – dem angeberischen Allerweltsliebling Potter, der nicht mal Manns genug war, seine Feindschaften konsequent zu verfolgen. Potter, der seit Monaten um die Evans herumscharwenzelte, ohne bei ihr landen zu können – ausgerechnet der hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Er konnte nicht daran denken, ohne dass die Wut, die er endlich zu beherrschen gelernt hatte, wieder wild aufloderte. Wer war er denn, dass er sich von diesem Weichei retten lassen musste? Was wusste Potter schon von der _Dunkelheit_ –

Und Lupin war also tatsächlich ein Werwolf und mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis in Hogwarts! Es war kaum zu glauben, und er hätte dieses Detail zu gern bekannt gemacht – wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht unter Androhung des Schulverweises zum Schweigen verpflichtet hätte. Aber den Schulverweis – den konnte er nicht riskieren. Hogwarts war trotz allem immer noch der Ort, an dem er sein wollte!

oooOooo

Er bestand seine ZAG-Prüfungen gut, auch wenn er sich furchtbar über das E in Verteidigung ärgerte, das er nur bekommen hatte, weil der derzeitige Lehrer der Ansicht war, dass der Schüler Snape von der dunklen Materie ein wenig zu sehr angetan war. Er war empört und zornig und außerdem fühlte er sich geradezu elend bei der Aussicht auf die Sommerferien.

In dieser Stimmung erwischten ihn Potter und Black und ließen ihn vor der halben Schule, wie es ihm vorkam, in der Luft baumeln. Da hatte er sich zu einem _Sectumsempra!_ gegen Potter hinreißen lassen – es war das erste Mal, dass er diesen Spruch verwendete. Natürlich musste auch noch die Evans unter den Zeugen dieser Demütigung sein – und ihn, Krönung der Peinlichkeiten, lautstark gegen Potter verteidigen. Brauchte er jetzt schon die Hilfe von Mädchen?! Er zischte sie an, und irgendwie entlud sich seine ganze aufgestaute Wut auf sie in der Beschimpfung, die er ihr an den Kopf warf.

Es war, als hätte er damit eine Grenze überschritten. Sich öffentlich zu den Wächtern bekannt, die ihn in diesem Jahr so auffällig, geradezu verdächtig sich selbst überlassen hatten. Die beobachteten ihn. Warteten ab, ob die Saat aufgehen und welche Richtung er einschlagen würde –

Und es schien außerdem, als hätte er sich damit einen Fluch eingefangen, denn von da an musste er immer wieder an Lily denken. Während der gesamten Ferien schien ihr Gesicht mit einem tief verletzten Ausdruck überall auf ihn zu lauern. Und das, obwohl er sie gar nicht angesehen hatte, er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie ernsthaft gekränkt gewesen war! Aber sie verfolgte ihn in diesem langen, leeren, ruhelosen Sommer, in dem er auf der Flucht vor seinem Vater sogar einen Aushilfsjob in einem Muggelladen annahm – verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume.

oooOooo

Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres geschah etwas, das ihn endgültig mit den Wächtern verband. Die hatten sich wieder ein paar der Neulinge für ihre Erziehungsmaßnahmen vorgenommen, und einer von denen war zusammengeklappt. Sie verlangten von Snape, dass er ihnen mit irgendeinem Mittel half, den Jungen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen – und zum großen Glück für alle außer Snape gelang ihm das auch. Obwohl er von der Sache angewidert war – schließlich hatte er den Terror der Wächter am eigenen Leib erfahren – gehörte er von nun an dazu.

Warum war er nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen? Aus Stolz, aus Eigensinn? Weil er für sich entschieden hatte, dass Dumbledores Wege nicht die seinen waren? Ja, vermutlich war es das gewesen. Aber die Wege der Wächter waren ebenso wenig seine Wege – und doch musste er nun mit. Und er war jung genug, einen gewissen perversen Stolz zu empfinden: Er hatte es geschafft, nicht nur mit den Schikanen fertig zu werden, sondern sich auch noch den Respekt dieser Typen zu erzwingen.

Es waren düstere Monate, in denen er sich mit Grübeleien über seine Zukunft und seine Loyalitäten herumschlug. Da gab es diese Neugier in ihm, die nicht bereit war, sich mit Schulwissen abfertigen zu lassen. Er wollte mehr. Und die Leute hinter den Wächtern – die hatten mehr zu bieten. Aber wollte er wirklich da mit – an der Seite _dieser_ Leute? Andererseits – konnte er überhaupt noch zurück? Wollte er es? Was hielt ihn denn noch hier?

Er wusste es, wenn er Lily Evans sah. Darüber konnte er sich nicht länger etwas vormachen. Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Zähneknirschend sah er zu, wie Potter weiter hinter ihr herlief. Irgendwann würde sie dem doch garantiert nachgeben! Er musste einfach noch einmal mit ihr sprechen – immerhin hatte sie ihn doch damals geküsst, hatte ihm diese Amulettfruchthälfte gegeben! Und da gab es immer noch keinen Freund, Potter nicht, und auch keinen anderen. Vielleicht war das damals irgendein blödes Missverständnis gewesen, von dem er nichts wusste?

Aber er konnte es nicht. Er _konnte_ einfach nicht zu ihr gehen und sagen, wie es um ihn stand.

Und dann, an einem späten Aprilabend, als er auf dem Gelände unterwegs war, sah er James Potter, wie er Lily küsste. Von da an war alles unaufhaltsam auf das totale Fiasko zugedriftet.

oooOOOooo

Snape, der immer noch an das Sofa gelehnt auf dem Fußboden saß, griff nach der Teekanne und goss sich den letzten, inzwischen kalten Rest Tee ein. Selbst heute fiel es ihm noch schwer, an diese Wochen zu denken. Inzwischen hatte er weit Schlimmeres erlebt und selbst getan, aber die Erinnerung daran, wie er sich damals endlich doch noch durchgerungen hatte, mit Lily zu sprechen, nur um dann ausgerechnet von Potter belauscht zu werden – von Potter, der nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als dann vor der ganzen Klasse sein Gestammel nachzuäffen – das Gefühl, das diese Erinnerung bei ihm immer noch hervorrief, war Mordlust.

Sorgfältig hielt er das einzig Entscheidende, die Quintessenz all dieser Erinnerungen fest: Er hasste James Potter. Und er hasste Lily Potter, für die er nicht gut genug gewesen war.

Wenigstens hatte er nach diesem Vorfall keinen Zweifel mehr über die Richtung gehabt, die er einschlagen wollte. Er hatte dankend zugesagt, als Malfoy, der damals frisch verheiratet war, ihn für einen weiteren zweiwöchigen "Ferienkurs" auf sein Gut in Wiltshire einlud. Damals erzählte Malfoy ihm von der Akademie, die er gründen wollte – zusammen mit einem Thomas Screen, der in Wirklichkeit niemand anders war als Lord Voldemort. Die Akademie der Geheimen Künste war ein Jahr später Wirklichkeit geworden, genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt für ihn, der dann endlich seinen Abschluss in der Tasche hatte.

Seine Gedanken gingen zurück zu dem Abend, an dem er seinem neuen Herrn zum ersten Mal gegenübergestanden hatte. Dieser Abend hatte genau hier begonnen, in diesem schäbigen Wohnzimmer –

oooOooo

"Severus!", brüllte es durchs Haus. "_Se-ve-rus_!"

Snape warf die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit einem ebenso resignierten wie angewiderten Blick zu, lief dann die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer.

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", blaffte der Mann, der auf dem Sofa lag. "Ich schrei' mir hier die Kehle aus dem Leib, und keiner von euch hört auch nur zu! Das ist nun der Dank dafür, dass ich euch jahrzehntelang durchgefüttert hab! Verdammte Brut! Hab mir den Rücken kaputtgeschuftet für euch, und was tut ihr? Lasst einen alten Mann einfach im Dreck liegen!"

"Schon gut, ich bin ja schon hier. Also, was gibt's?"

"Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht, Junge!"

Aber der drohende Blick verfehlte seine Wirkung schon lange. Nicht erst, seit sein Vater den Tag in Unterhemd und schmieriger Arbeitshose dort auf dem Sofa damit verbrachte, Bier zu trinken und zu fluchen. Früher hatte er diese Beschäftigung wenigstens immer erst nach Schichtende aufgenommen. Aber seit er im vergangenen Jahr wegen seines anhaltenden Rückenleidens die Arbeit bei _Burker's Textiles _verloren hatte, war es mit ihm endgültig bergab gegangen.

"Was soll schon sein? Bring mir meine Medizin, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

"Du nimmst zu viel davon", sagte Snape kühl. "Wenn du so weitermachst, wird dir der Arzt das Zeug nicht mehr verschreiben!"

"Und was verstehst _du_ davon, mein klugscheißerischer Herr Sohn? Hast du je ein vernünftiges Wort gelernt auf deiner Irrenschule?"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, ich kann dir Mittel geben, die dir besser helfen als dieses Zeug!"

"Aber klar! Natürlich! Ich werd' mir auch ganz sicher ein Zeug reinziehen, das du zusammengebraut hast! Für wie dämlich hältst du mich? Meinst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du nur darauf wartest, dass ich endlich abkratze? Meinst du, ich trink' dein Gift freiwillig?" Tobias Snape hatte sich in seiner Wut halb aufgerichtet und zuckte jetzt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen.

Snape schnaubte wütend. "Wie du willst. Meinetwegen lass es doch. Bald ist sowieso kein Geld mehr da für Medikamente."

"Genau, reib's mir noch unter die Nase, dass ich zu nichts mehr nütze bin, jetzt, wo ich kein Geld mehr reinbringe!", schrie Tobias Snape in plötzlicher, ohnmächtiger Wut. "Und sag mir mal, wann _du_ endlich Geld nach Hause bringen wirst, wann willst du mal was für deine Eltern tun, anstatt sie immer weiter auszusaugen, du Schmarotzer?!"

Er sah auf einmal nicht mehr normal aus, wie er da so brüllte, wobei ihm die langen schwarzen, kaum angegrauten lockigen Haarsträhnen in das fahle, scharf geschnittene Gesicht fielen, das von Schmerz und Alkohol und jahrzehntelanger Misslaune geprägt war.

"Hör doch bloß auf damit!", schrie Snape zurück. "Ich kann's nicht mehr hören! Schluck doch, was du willst, aber lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Hier, fang!" Er warf ihm die Flasche mit der schmerzlindernden Medizin zu und empfand böse Freude, als sein Vater sich verrenkte, um das kostbare Ding nur ja aufzufangen.

"Du kleiner Scheißkerl!", zischte Tobias Snape. "Wo willst du eigentlich jetzt noch hin? Es ist nach sieben!"

"Was geht das dich an?"

"Ich seh' dich noch in den Bau verschwinden, Severus", knurrte der Mann hasserfüllt. "Du bist nicht ganz echt, das hab ich im Gefühl. Ich kenn' die Sorte. Stehen jahrelang schweigend an ihren Maschinen und brüten vor sich hin, und dann eines Tages ziehen sie dir 'nen Hammer oder Wagenheber oder sonst was über den Kopf, wenn du ihnen den Rücken zukehrst. Mit dir hat schon immer was nicht gestimmt – und da ist deine Mutter natürlich verdammt noch mal Schuld dran! Wo ist sie eigentlich? Sollte längst in der Küche an der Arbeit sein!"

Snape fragte sich selbst mit einer vagen Unruhe, wo seine Mutter sein mochte. Seit er vorhin nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er sie noch nicht gesehen. Und das Haus war klein genug. Wortlos wandte er sich ab und verließ das Wohnzimmer, ohne sich um die Tirade zu kümmern, die ihm sein Vater nachschmetterte.

Als er im Flur stand, im Begriff, die Haustür zu öffnen, kehrte er doch noch einmal um. Leise ging er die Treppe hinauf bis nach oben, wo man durch eine Falltür zum Dachboden hinauf konnte. Sie war natürlich geschlossen. Snape öffnete sie mit einem gemurmelten _Alohomora!, _und die Luke öffnete sich geräuschlos, während gleichzeitig eine Leiter zu ihm hinunterglitt. Snape stieg hastig hinauf.

Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Ganz schwach fiel ein Streif Sommerabendlicht durch das einzige Fensterchen, und darunter kauerte die schmächtige Gestalt seiner Mutter, umgeben von Bücherstapeln und geöffneten Kisten. Wie oft hatte er sie schon so vorgefunden! Aber in letzter Zeit sah sie nicht mehr auf, wenn er hereinkam. Seine Schritte drangen nicht mehr durch die Nebel der Traumwelt, in die sie sich mehr und mehr flüchtete.

_Wahn_welt, korrigierte sich Snape in Gedanken. "Mutter – du solltest runtergehen!", sagte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Erst beim Klang seiner Stimme sah sie auf. Als sie ihren Sohn sah, kam Leben in ihre trübe gewordenen dunklen Augen. "Severus! Wie schön, dass du hier heraufkommst! Versprich mir, dass du das eines Tages auch alles lesen wirst! Es hat deinem Großvater gehört, meinem Vater – und vielen unserer Vorfahren!"

Snape ließ den Blick über die aufgetürmten Bücher schweifen. Nicht wenige davon kannte er bereits. Schon seit seiner Kindheit hatte sie Bücher für ihn ausgewählt und ihm zum Lesen gegeben. Bücher, die ganz sicher nicht für Kinder geschrieben worden waren.

Die Geschichte seines Großvaters hatte er als Zehnjähriger zum ersten Mal von ihr gehört. Wie er sich verbrannt hatte – in seiner Bibliothek hatte er gesessen und gebrannt, nur er, nichts sonst. Und als seine Tochter, damals seit genau zwei Tagen Mutter eines Sohnes, hereingestürmt kam, hatte er sie durch die Flammen hindurch angesehen. Nur angesehen.

Snape schauderte beim Gedanken an dieses Bild, das ihn als Jungen monatelang verfolgt hatte. Und seine Mutter hatte auch erzählt, wie sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört hatte: Du musst es weitergeben!

Sie _hatte_ es weitergegeben.

"Du bist der Erbe!", flüsterte sie jetzt mit diesem besessenen Ausdruck, den er schon als Kind fürchten gelernt hatte. "Du wirst einmal groß sein – der größte Magier, der jemals gelebt hat! Du wirst erreichen, was meinem Vater verwehrt blieb! Ich weiß das, seit der Stunde deiner Geburt!"

"Mutter, nicht!", drängte er leise. "Du musst jetzt nach unten gehen. Mach' ihm ein Abendessen! Vergiss das hier alles!"

"Ich hätte ihn nie heiraten dürfen –", murmelte Eileen Snape mehr zu sich selbst. "Er hat unreines Blut hineingebracht. Mein Vater hat mir das nie verziehen. Und doch – du bist dennoch der Erbe, mein Sohn!"

Erschöpft hörte Snape, wie sich wieder der pathetische Ton in ihre Stimme schlich, den er ebenfalls fürchten gelernt hatte. "Ich muss jetzt los", sagte er grob, als könne er sie damit aus ihrem Wolkenschloss zurückholen.

Eileen Snape saß murmelnd zwischen den Wänden aus alten Büchern, gefangen im Abbild einer Welt, die sie nie hätte verlassen dürfen. Und Snape fragte sich wieder einmal, wie lange das noch gut gehen konnte. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis sie hinausrannte, um den Nachbarn von ihrer Mission und ihrem Sohn zu erzählen?

Er wollte nur noch hier raus. Er drängte das Mitleid mit seiner Mutter gewaltsam zurück. Wenn er diesem Irrenhaus je wirklich entkommen sollte, dann ging das nur so: Rücksichtslos.

"Ich geh' dann jetzt", sagte er.

Als er die Leiter hinunter stieg, hatte er ihr Bild noch deutlich vor den Augen: Eine schmächtige Gestalt, mit schlecht aufgestecktem schwarzem Haar und müdem, früh gealtertem Gesicht. Diese kleinen, hilflosen, klammernden Hände, die sie jetzt nur noch um Bücher krallte anstatt um ihn.

Egal. Er würde diese Muggelhölle jetzt verlassen und sich um einen Platz in Malfoys Akademie bewerben. Heute Abend noch.

oooOooo

Eine gute Stunde später saß er zusammen mit einer erstaunlichen Menge anderer Zuhörer in einem runden Saal, der wie ein Planetarium eingerichtet war, und hörte einem entschlossenen jungen Zauberer zu, der mit kaum merklichem Akzent eine Rede hielt.

"Lassen Sie es mich abschließend noch einmal zusammenfassen: Wir sind Zauberer, und wir sollten stolz darauf sein! Wir sollten uns nicht länger ducken, um nur ja nicht in einer Welt voller Muggel aufzufallen oder anzuecken. Wir sollten stattdessen stolz auf unser Erbe sein, auf unsere besonderen Fähigkeiten – für die so mancher Muggel alles geben würde!

Wollen wir uns von Muggeln vorschreiben lassen, was gut und böse ist – nur weil ihnen das eine nützlich ist und sie vor dem anderen Angst haben? Nein! Denn was haben wir mit _ihren_ Ängsten, _ihren_ Begrenztheiten zu schaffen! Wir sind stärker als sie. Wir brauchen niemanden, der uns sagt, was richtig und was falsch ist. Und wir wollen uns nicht länger in eine Weltsicht einzwängen lassen, die von der Gegenüberstellung von Gut und Böse bestimmt ist. Wir haben das Recht auf unsere eigene Sicht der Dinge!

Viel zu lange haben wir uns von Muggeln und, schlimmer noch, von den Schwachmütigen in unserer eigenen Gemeinschaft sagen lassen, welche unserer Wissenszweige böse sind und unter Verschluss gehören. Und wir haben brav gekuscht. Dem wollen wir ein Ende machen. Wir werden der Schwarzen Magie wieder zu dem Ansehen verhelfen, das sie verdient!

Schwarze Magie – das ist nicht das, was Ihre Großmutter betreibt, wenn sie heimlich einen schwarzen Hahn tötet und aus seinem Blut irgendein Tränklein gegen die Beschwerden des Alters braut!"

Im Publikum wurde hier und da gelacht.

"Nein, unter diesem Etikett finden wir uraltes Wissen, das großartige Zauberer zusammengetragen und erforscht, dem sie ihr ganzes Leben in treuem Dienst gewidmet haben. Es sind geheime Künste, nur dem Eingeweihten zugänglich und verständlich – edle Künste, die das Herzstück unserer Überlieferungen bilden!

An dieser Akademie sollen sie wieder den Platz erhalten, der ihnen gebührt. Wir werden junge Zauberer und Hexen ausbilden, die in ihrer Generation dafür sorgen werden, dass die geheimen Künste der Zauberergemeinschaft wieder zu Ansehen kommen! Wir werden junge Eingeweihte heranziehen, die ihr ganzes Streben auf den Wissenserwerb richten. _Ihren_ Geist wird niemand einengen, kein Muggel und kein ängstlicher Ministeriumserlass. Sie werden lernen, studieren, forschen, wohin ihr Denken sie treibt! Sie werden uns mit großartigen Neuerungen beschenken und dafür sorgen, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft in der Zukunft wieder ein stolzes Bild von sich selbst haben darf!"

Während des auf diese Worte folgenden Beifalls spürte man im Saal geradezu ein Prickeln, etwas wie einen längst fälligen Neuanfang –

"Severus!", rief Malfoy leise. "He, Severus! Komm mit. Ich will dich jemandem vorstellen."

Er drehte sich um und konnte in Malfoys Gesicht ziemlich genau lesen, was der über ihn dachte angesichts des fadenscheinigen Umhangs, der schlechten Rasur und des ungewaschenen Haars. Malfoy stellte offensichtlich wieder einmal seinen beklagenswerten Mangel an Sinn für Äußerlichkeiten fest, der ihn seiner Ansicht nach für den Rest seines Lebens weit unter seinen Möglichkeiten halten würde.

"Ich hab jetzt keine Lust auf Smalltalk, Malfoy", erwiderte er mit unnachahmlicher Grobheit. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dafür – und sicher auch nicht richtig angezogen, wie mir dein Blick verrät!"

"Hör zu, Snape, das hier ist deine Chance. Kein Smalltalk. Jetzt sei kein Idiot und komm mit!", sagte Malfoy, und etwas in seinem Blick oder seiner Stimme überzeugte ihn, so dass er ihm folgte.

"Wir treffen uns in einem kleineren Kreis. Ich bring dich hin, dann muss ich noch mal zum offiziellen Empfang zurück", erläuterte Malfoy, während sie den runden Saal mit seinen angeregt plaudernden Gästen, dem kalten Buffet und dem Sekt hinter sich ließen. Das Treppenhaus war leer und roch neu. "Da sind auch einige andere junge Leute dabei, die schon darauf warten, hier als Studenten anzufangen. Leute wie du, mit anderen Worten."

"Ich nehme an, du bringst mich zu – _ihm_? Zu Voldemort persönlich?"

Malfoy zuckte zusammen. "_Lord _Voldemort!", korrigierte er mit einem leisen Schaudern. "Du solltest hier deine guten Manieren rauskehren. Er kann's nicht leiden, wenn man respektlos ist."

"Ich werd' mich bemühen", erwiderte Snape nachlässig, und Malfoy verzog wieder das Gesicht.

Unten in der ebenfalls runden Eingangshalle blieben sie vor einer großen Bronzestatue stehen. Salazar Slytherin selbst war es, der da Ehrfurcht gebietend an der Wand genau gegenüber dem Eingang stand.

"Also, ich schlag' vor, du reißt dich jetzt zusammen, ja?", sagte Malfoy scharf. "Ich hab mich selbst für dich eingesetzt! Blamier' mich nicht, Mann!"

Und vermutlich geht's um mehr als bloß ums Blamieren, dachte Snape spöttisch. "Schon gut, Malfoy. Ich werd' dir keine Schande machen. Entspann dich!"

Interessiert sah er zu, wie Malfoy Slytherins linken Fuß berührte und ein paar Worte murmelte. Die Statue glitt langsam zur Seite und gab eine Öffnung im Fußboden frei, durch die eine Treppe sichtbar wurde. Sie gingen hinunter und kamen nicht in einen düsteren Kellerraum, sondern in ein hell erleuchtetes, großzügig geschnittenes und sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Arbeitszimmer, in dem sich an die zehn Leute aufhalten mochten. Auch hier trank man Sekt und Wein. Snape erkannte Vincent Nott und Eugene Dolohov unter den Anwesenden. Und die dunkelhaarige Frau, die neben dem Sessel vor dem Kamin stand, war Malfoys Schwägerin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

In dem Sessel saß _er_ und hatte offenbar bis zu ihrem Eintreten der Lestrange zugehört. Jetzt aber sah er ihnen entgegen.

Snapes erster Eindruck war der von einem Mann, der völlig furchtlos und von einer Aura ungeheurer, aber verborgener Macht umgeben war. Er sah seltsam aus, und man fragte sich unwillkürlich, welchen geheimnisvollen Kämpfen er die merkwürdigen Verzerrungen und narbenartigen Entstellungen seines Gesichts verdankte. Trotzdem konnte man darunter noch erkennen, dass er einmal ein sehr gut aussehender Mann gewesen sein musste.

Die dunklen Augen, von undefinierbarer Farbe und zuzeiten wie von einem inneren Glühen erfüllt, waren böse. Snape sah das sofort. Auch wenn er eben noch mit Begeisterung einem Vortrag darüber gelauscht hatte, wie unsinnig die Polarisierung der Welt in Gut und Böse für einen Zauberer war, so war doch _böse_ das erste und das letzte Wort, das ihm zu Voldemorts Augen einfallen wollte. Es schreckte ihn nicht ab. Aber er wusste ohne einen Zweifel, dass dieser Mann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dabei zusehen würde, wie man jedem, der sich vielleicht bis dahin für seinen Freund gehalten hatte, bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzog.

Vielleicht war das nicht einmal so verkehrt. Vielleicht musste ein Mann mit diesen Zielen skrupellos sein. Vielleicht bewirkte der Umgang mit so dunkler Materie auch, dass man Gefühle wie Mitleid oder Zuneigung allmählich verlor oder doch seinen Zielen unterordnen konnte.

Das war etwas, das Snape durchaus gern lernen wollte. Das, und noch vieles mehr. Und deshalb kam er ohne Zögern näher und ließ sich von Malfoy vorstellen.

Im Verlauf dieses Abends begriff Snape, warum dieser Mann das Feindbild auf den Schilden von Leuten wie Dumbledore war. Weniger verständlich hingegen war die Tatsache, dass sich diese jungen Leute um ihn scharten – denn es war ganz offenkundig, dass sie in tödlicher Angst vor ihm lebten.

Snape selbst verspürte nicht so sehr Angst als vielmehr etwas wie Widerwillen, ein inneres Zurückweichen wie vor etwas Krankem. Das konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. So stark, so unbezwinglich wie ihm Voldemort erschien, so sehr Herr jeder Situation – da war etwas unter all dieser Stärke und Sicherheit, das ihn irritierte. Als sein Blick einmal auf Voldemorts Hände fiel, schienen sie ihm etwas zu verraten, das er aber nicht verstand. Sie waren dünn und wachsweiß und beinahe abnorm gelängt. Die Finger endeten in langen Fingernägeln, die nicht ungepflegt wirkten, sondern eher wie die Waffen eines kaltblütigen, grausamen, bedächtigen Tieres.

oooOOOooo

Mit dem Bild dieser Hände vor Augen stand Snape endlich auf. Der Wecker zeigte inzwischen halb zwölf an. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich entspannt. Er zog die Anzugjacke von der Sofalehne zu sich herüber. War das wirklich diese alte Amulettfrucht gewesen, die er da vorhin in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte? Tatsächlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie da reingekommen war. Zögernd wog er das kleine Stückchen Holz in der Hand. Schließlich ließ er es zurück in die Tasche gleiten. Schadete ja niemandem. Dann ging er zum Bücherregal, nahm das Päckchen mit dem Pulver aus dem verborgenen Fach und steckte es ein.

Und nun würde er eine Weile schlafen. Irgendwann würden sie kommen und ihn holen. Oder der Dunkle Lord würde ihn direkt zu sich rufen. Nachdem er am frühen Abend bei Malfoy umgekippt war, dachten die vermutlich sowieso, er sei krank. Und da war man am wenigsten verdächtig, wenn man sich hinlegte.

Er legte sich aufs Sofa, die Anzugjacke unter dem Kopf zusammengeknüllt, und schloss die Augen.

Die eine Erinnerung, die ihm vielleicht doch noch gefährlich werden konnte –

Um mit der fertig zu werden, konnte er immer noch eine kleinste Dosis des Pulvers nehmen. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.

Sie mochte in gewisser Weise kläglich sein, aber sie war die stärkste Erinnerung, die er besaß. Stärker sogar als die an den Mord, den er begangen hatte.


	14. Das Ende der Unschuld

**Dritter Teil: All Our Yesterdays**

**Kapitel 14**

**Das Ende der Unschuld**

Wie viel Zeit wir damit verbringen, unseren Kindern beim Einschlafen zuzusehen, dachte Lily Potter am Bett ihres Sohnes. Als wollten wir sie sicher wissen – als wollten wir uns versichern, dass es nur der Schlaf ist, in den sie hinübergleiten –

Das Kinderbett stand direkt neben ihrem eigenen. Bis das hier ausgestanden war, würde sie ihn nicht mehr allein in einem Zimmer schlafen lassen. Aber er lag ganz entspannt da auf dem bunt bestickten Kissen, und von dem Sturz eben war nur ein winziger Blutfleck neben seiner Nase zurück geblieben. Sie strich sanft über das verwuschelte schwarze Haar.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch. Das war im Sommer gewesen – wie klein er ihr da noch vorgekommen war!

Gegen ihren eigenen Willen nahm sie den Glasklotz in die Hand, nestelte an dem Verschluss an der Unterseite und schüttelte das kleine Ding, das sie darin aufbewahrte, in ihre Hand. Graugrün gemasertes Holz, kaum größer als ein Geldstück. Die Zacken an der Bruchstelle sahen aus wie ein Gebirgszug. Na ja. Oder auch wie Zähne –

Ich wollte es damals schon wegwerfen. Als James mir vor dem Quidditch-Spiel seinen Goldenen Schnatz gegeben hat. Aber dann konnte ich es nicht.

Manchmal hatte sie sich schon gefragt, ob der Bruch eines magischen Bundes, den sie begangen hatte, der Grund dafür war, dass ihr die Bilder jenes Nachmittages mit nie nachlassender Deutlichkeit vor Augen standen. Im Fall dieser speziellen Eidverletzung waren die Folgen _unvorhersehbar und sehr persönlich_, so hatte es der rundliche Beamte ihnen an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit eindringlicher Stimme vorgelesen. Und sie hatte James angesehen und gewusst, dass es bei ihnen jedenfalls nicht zu solchen Folgen kommen würde. _Sie_ hatte das gewusst – sie und vermutlich ganze Heerscharen von Bräuten vor ihr ...

Seit dem Novembertag vor fast einem Jahr war jedenfalls kein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht daran gedacht hatte. Die Erinnerung lauerte ihr überall auf, anklagend, fordernd, sinnverwirrend.

oooOOOooo

Angefangen hatte alles eigentlich mit einem Zufall: James traf Orlanda Bartleby bei Gringott's, und die schaffte es, ihm innerhalb der paar Minuten, die sie zusammen in der Schalterschlange standen, das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass er Lily an seinem nächsten freien Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse schicken würde, damit sie sich endlich einmal wieder treffen konnten. Orlanda konnte sehr überzeugend sein. Und Lily war entzückt.

James hatten dann natürlich doch noch verspätete Bedenken überfallen. Seit sie sozusagen untergetaucht lebten, war sie so wenig wie möglich allein unterwegs gewesen. Und seit Harrys Geburt vor nicht ganz fünf Monaten überhaupt nicht mehr. Aber heute ließ sie nicht mehr mit sich reden. Sie wollte James, der in zwei Wochen Geburtstag hatte, ein Geschenk kaufen und überhaupt – sie musste einfach mal wieder raus.

"Komm schon, das ist die _Winkelgasse_, James! Niemand wird mich da einfach aus dem Gedrängel entführen, oder? Und Harry ist ja auch gar nicht dabei", sagte sie, während sie vor dem Spiegel stand und ihr Haar aufsteckte. James, das Baby auf dem Arm, sah ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn dabei zu.

"Du bist ja schließlich auch jeden Tag allein unterwegs! Und außerdem", sie steckte das zweite elfenbeinfarbene Kämmchen über ihrem linken Ohr fest, "außerdem bin ich ja nicht allein. Orlanda ist doch dabei."

Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. "Und? Gut so?"

Er nickte, wenn auch nicht ganz glücklich. Da war sie schon auf dem Weg zur Garderobe im Flur.

"He, ich mag dieses Kleid! Warum ziehst du das nicht mal hier für mich an?", fragte er und kam ihr nach.

"Weil Harry es garantiert nach fünf Minuten voll spucken würde", antwortete sie vergnügt, nahm ihren gefütterten schwarzen Winterumhang vom Haken und warf ihn schwungvoll um. "_Das_ ist ein Kleid zum Einkaufen gehen, James. Ein Kleid, das man anzieht, um sich mit seiner besten Freundin in einer Teestube zu treffen und ihr zu demonstrieren, wie schlank man fünf Monate nach einer Geburt sein kann."

"Aha", sagte er zweifelnd und ließ die Hand, die nicht den kleinen Harry hielt, probeweise über eine ihrer Hüften gleiten. Sie wischte sie weg.

"Schluss damit", lachte sie und küsste ihn. "Ich werde euch trotzdem vermissen!" Sie band ihren Schal um, küsste James und den kleinen Harry noch einmal und machte sich mit Hilfe von Flohpulver auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Und eine Weile fühlte sie sich so gut gelaunt, so leicht und frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Bis sie Orlanda in einer kleinen Teestube treffen wollte, war noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit. Eine Weile fesselten sie die lang nicht mehr gesehenen Auslagen der Geschäfte, und sie sah sich ausgiebig in _Qualität für Quidditch _um, wo sie für James schließlich einen riesigen Handschuh mit einem Bild der _Chudley Cannons _darauf bestellte. Die konnten solche Unterstützung gebrauchen, jedenfalls wenn sie James' missmutige Kommentare richtig verstanden hatte.

Zurück auf der Straße, tauchte sie ein ins Gedrängel, ließ sich treiben, und dann überfiel sie auf einmal ganz unerwartet wieder das Gefühl der Verlorenheit, mit dem sie nun schon so lange lebte. Seit dem Abend ihres zwanzigsten Geburtstags, an dem Dumbledore ihnen mit diesem erschreckenden Ernst die Worte einer drittklassigen Wahrsagerin weitergegeben hatte. Da endlich hatte sie eingesehen, dass all ihre Bemühungen, die dunkle Seite aus ihrem Leben herauszuhalten, vergebens waren. Die dunkle Seite hatte sie gefunden. Hatte sie vielleicht nie aus den Augen verloren.

Seltsam ziellos fühlte sie sich da auf der Gasse, mitgezogen, weitergeschoben, außerstande, sich dagegen zu wehren. Das alles hatte etwas Unwirkliches: die Läden mit ihren altmodischen Schildern und den bizarren Auslagen, die die enge, kopfsteingepflasterte Straße einrahmten – die überwiegend in Umhänge und nicht gerade der Muggel-Mode entsprechende Gewänder gekleideten Passanten – der Verwandlungskünstler, der dort an der Ecke vor _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus _sein erstaunliches Können vorführte –

Ihr wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie sich wieder an die Muggelstraßen gewöhnt hatte, in denen sie sonst für die allernötigsten Besorgungen unterwegs war. Dort brach jetzt, um die Novembermitte, allmählich der Weihnachtsrummel aus –

Harry – sie hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen – sie fühlte sich nicht vollständig ohne ihr Baby –

Es war ein bisschen wie in einem Traum. Und es war sogar irgendwie angenehm, sich diesem Sog zu überlassen, nicht länger dagegen anzukämpfen.

Wenn sie später über diesen Nachmittag nachdachte, erschien ihr immer dies als das Seltsamste: dass sie ausgerechnet in dieser Stunde wieder an Severus denken musste, nachdem er zwei Jahre lang kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung gewesen war. Dass sie ihn mit einem Mal vor Augen hatte, als sei sie tatsächlich in einen alten Traum gefallen, und sich mit einem heftigen Gefühl fragte, wie es ihm wohl jetzt ergehen mochte.

Und zehn Minuten später hatte sie dann tatsächlich vor ihm gestanden –

oooOooo

Snapes Erinnerung an diesen Spätnachmittag im November begann in der Winkelgasse, gegenüber dem Buchladen von _Flourish and Blotts_. Da drin war vor einiger Zeit Regulus Black verschwunden, und seitdem stand er auf der anderen Straßenseite und starrte in die Auslage dieses idiotischen Quidditch-Ladens. Während er sich bemühte, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken, fragte er sich, ob es Leute gab, die sich allen Ernstes Nachttöpfe mit (selbstverständlich _bewegten_) Bildern von kompletten Quidditch-Mannschaften darauf kauften.

Er fröstelte. Heute war es beinahe schon winterlich, am Morgen war er über knisternde Pfützen gegangen. Eine harsche Kälte, ohne Schnee. Jetzt war die Dämmerung nicht mehr fern, und die Laternen in der Winkelgasse wurden nach und nach angezündet, auch wenn ihr Licht noch mit den Gelb- und Orangetönen konkurrieren musste, die am westlichen Horizont immer wieder in Streifen zwischen grauem Gewölk hervorbrachen.

Sein Herr hatte ihn mit der Beobachtung des jüngsten Mitglieds der Todesser beauftragt, und seitdem folgte er Black auf seinen reichlich unspektakulären Wegen. Für heute, fand er, war es genug. Nach einer Woche der Beschattung war er sicher, Black zu jeder Zeit ohne große Mühe finden zu können und ermüdend genau über sein Tun und Lassen Bescheid zu wissen. Im Wesentlichen schien er an der Neuausgabe dieses Buches, dieses Adelsschinkens, zu arbeiten. Ein wahrhaft Furcht einflößender Todesser! Dennoch fragte er sich, ob nicht mehr hinter seiner Aufgabe stecken mochte, als er zur Zeit erkennen konnte. Schon mehrmals hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, seinerseits beobachtet zu werden ...

Während er sich lässig nach weiteren Beobachtern umsah, überlegte er, ob er noch beim _Poculum_ vorbeigehen sollte. Er hatte dort Futter für die vier Giftfrösche bestellt, die er seit zwei Wochen hielt. Und da sah er Lily.

Er hatte sie seit der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen, und das war jetzt mehr als zweieinhalb Jahre her. Und doch erkannte er sie sofort, aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung und zwischen all diesen Leuten auf der Straße. Musste an der Haarfarbe liegen.

Hau ab, dachte er und wusste nicht, ob er sich selbst oder sie damit meinte. Aber jetzt noch zufällig zu verschwinden, hätte wie Flucht gewirkt. Sie hatte ihn gesehen – und bemerkt, dass _er sie _gesehen hatte. Sie kam nicht zielstrebig auf ihn zu, es war mehr, als treibe eine Strömung sie langsam und unaufhaltsam in seine Richtung, dachte er.

Es war schlimm. Sein Herz hatte beinahe ausgesetzt, als er sie entdeckte, und jetzt schlug es wie wild. In den zweieinhalb Jahren war so viel geschehen, und doch genügte ihr Anblick, um dieses unerträgliche Gemisch aus Wut, Demütigung und Sehnsucht wieder in ihm aufbrodeln zu lassen.

Warum sollte sie eigentlich noch mit ihm reden wollen? Was hatten sie einander noch zu sagen?

Aber sie kam heran, und dann stand sie wirklich vor ihm und war von der unerwarteten Begegnung offenbar auch ein bisschen überfahren. Er konnte das in dem zögernden Lächeln erkennen, mit dem sie ihn ansah, und in ihrer Stimme, als sie seinen Namen sagte.

"Hallo, Lily", grüßte er zurück.

_Widerwillig_, dachte sie. Er will mich nicht sehen. Schon gar nicht mit mir reden. Aber das ist doch Quatsch. Das ist doch alles schon so lang her. Oder?

"Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Quidditch?", fragte sie dann lächelnd.

"Was – wieso?" Dann ging ihm auf, dass er ja immer noch vor diesem Ramschladen stand. "Ach das – nein, ich bin nur –"

Aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Es mochte lächerlich sein, aber sein Hirn war wie leer gewischt. Sie hatte sich verändert, das sah er sofort. Trug ihr Haar jetzt auf irgendeine Weise über den Ohren und im Nacken festgesteckt, aber das war es nicht. Ein Zug in ihrem Gesicht, den er nicht kannte und auch nicht deuten konnte. Sie sah müde aus, das war es. Lily Evans hatte das Strahlen verloren, das sie immer umgeben hatte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und klemmte ihre Tasche unter den Arm, als fühle sie sich so sicherer.

Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie kaum mehr als ein paar Sätze gewechselt hatten – da fragte sie ihn jetzt, wie es ihm ging? Na ja. Vermutlich hatte sie das, was er damals zuletzt zu ihr gesagt hatte, nicht mehr so deutlich im Ohr wie er selbst.

"Entschuldige, das war 'ne blöde Frage", sagte sie hastig und ein bisschen verlegen, als er nicht direkt antwortete. "Geht mich auch nichts an."

"Und du?", fragte er und war sich seiner Einsilbigkeit bewusst.

"James und ich haben vor zwei Jahren geheiratet."

Als wenn das eine Antwort gewesen wäre. Aber wenigstens machte das die Dinge ganz klar. Das hier war Konversation. Nichts weiter. "Meinen Glückwunsch", sagte er kühl. Warum konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach weitergehen? Er wollte nicht – wollte das nicht mehr –

"Ich war ewig nicht in der Winkelgasse", sagte sie und warf einen Blick in die Runde, der das ganze bunte Straßenbild umfasste. "Jetzt hab ich einiges nachzuholen."

Aber so richtig bei der Sache war sie auch nicht, stellte er fest. Sie sah ihn an, mit kleinen, schnellen Blicken, die an ihm zu picken schienen wie kleine Vögel.

Sie fand ihn furchtbar blass und noch hagerer und ungepflegter, als sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Sein Haar hing schwarz und strähnig bis weit über den Hemdkragen, der halb über dem Umhang hervorsah, und die letzte Rasur war sicher nicht an diesem Morgen gewesen. Diese dunklen Schatten um seine Augen, die scharfen Kerben zwischen Nasenflügeln und Mundwinkeln – trotz der Verwirrung, die ihm in diesem Moment anzusehen war, war da eine Unerbittlichkeit in seiner Miene, die sie noch nicht kannte und die ihn älter aussehen ließ als seine zwanzig Jahre.

"Und – lernst du jetzt richtig Zaubertränkekunst?", sagte er schließlich, nur um das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Nein. Da ist erst mal nichts draus geworden", antwortete sie mit einem bedauernden Lächeln. "Und du? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen! Warum ging sie also nicht endlich weiter? Er sah sie von der Seite her ungeduldig an. Das rote Haar war ein so lebhafter Farbtupfer in diesem grauen Licht – genau wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Und dieser lange taubengraue Strickschal – den hatte sie schon in Hogwarts getragen. Der Wind wehte ihn gegen seinen Umhang, gegen seine Hand. Er zog sie rasch zurück und machte dann den Fehler, in ihre Augen zu sehen. Gut, das hatte er schon die ganze Zeit tun wollen, jetzt war es eben passiert. Die würde er sowieso nie vergessen. Diese grünen Augen. Gryffindors Hohn.

Sie fing seinen Blick auf. Versuchte ein Lächeln, das misslang. "Warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte sie leise.

"Warum hast du mich damals geküsst und dann nie mehr mit mir geredet?", fragte er brüsk.

Also gut. Das war eine Frage, die ihn lange beschäftig hatte. Allerdings keine, die man wirklich stellen konnte, zugegeben. Aber was war das hier? Ein unwirkliches kleines Zwischenspiel, eine Begegnung, die keinem von ihnen mehr etwas bedeuten konnte. Was hatten denn Lily Evans, Verzeihung: Lily _Potter_ und er überhaupt noch miteinander zu schaffen? Und er wollte es wirklich wissen – wollte diese offene Frage endlich beantwortet haben und die ganze Angelegenheit dann ad acta legen. Was scherte es ihn, wenn sie diese Frage unpassend fand?

"Wir waren _dreizehn_ Jahre alt!", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

Als wenn das etwas ändern geändert hätte! Außerdem stimmte es nicht.

"Vierzehn", korrigierte er unnachgiebig, aber er kam sich wie ein Idiot dabei vor.

Sie warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu – ob er das ernst meinte. Und sah unter dem Anflug seines widerwilligen Grinsens etwas, das er nicht zugeben wollte. Vermutlich passte es genau zu dem, was _sie_ nicht zugeben wollte.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich hätte verabschieden sollen. Ein nettes abschließendes Wort finden, sich umdrehen und weggehen. Stattdessen streckte sie zögernd die Hand nach seinem Umhangärmel aus, der im Wind flatterte, und berührte seinen Arm.

"Begleite mich noch ein Stück!", bat sie dann völlig unerwartet. "Sag mir, wie es dir geht. Was du gemacht hast seit Hogwarts –"

Sein Arm war erstarrt unter ihrer Berührung. Das konnte sie doch nicht machen. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernsthaft wollen!

"Bitte!"

Und jetzt sah sie ihm auch noch genau in die Augen. Wenigstens war er inzwischen der Größere von ihnen, ging es ihm völlig zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf.

"Ich – ich muss noch zum _Poculum_ in der Nokturngasse – hab da was bestellt –", stotterte er. "Wenn du – wenn du mitkommen willst –"

Spaziergang in die Nokturngasse – ein toller Vorschlag! Wie hatte er das nur sagen können? Aber er wusste es ja. Er wollte nicht wirklich, dass sie ging. Und in seiner Verwirrung, seiner Angst, sie könnte direkt wieder aus seinem Leben entschwinden, war ihm einfach nichts Besseres als die Wahrheit eingefallen. Anscheinend war das aber nicht schlimm.

"Ja. Klar", sagte sie nur.

Er wusste später nie, wie er damals zur Nokturngasse hatte finden können. Ihm war, als hätte er nicht einmal die Straße unter seinen Füßen sehen können. Sie unterhielten sich auch keineswegs, sondern gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Er war sich ihrer Nähe so bewusst, dass ihm war, als brenne die Luft an seiner Seite.

Aber tatsächlich standen sie nur wenige Minuten später vor der großen, auf den ersten Blick dunklen Fensterscheibe des _Poculum_. Unter dem aufgemalten Firmenzeichen – einem überschäumenden Becher, der aus einem Schädelknochen geschnitzt zu sein schien – sah man in so etwas wie einen kleinen Urwald hinein. Lily hatte von diesem Laden gehört, der angeblich Gifte und giftige Geschöpfe aller Art verkaufte – die Hälfte davon illegal, versteht sich – aber sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Seltsame, schwere Düfte, merkwürdige Tierlaute drangen durch das aufgeklappte Oberlicht der Tür.

"Bin sofort wieder da", sagte er und warf ihr, während er die Tür öffnete, noch einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Ob sie weggehen würde, während er drin war?

Lily sah ihm durch die Tür nach. Drinnen wurde eben ein schummriges Licht entzündet, und so konnte sie einen etwa zwölfjährigen Jungen im schmuddeligen Kittel mit dem Giftbecher darauf sehen, der ein Gefäß mit mehreren riesigen Spinnen so weit wie möglich von sich weg hielt. Die Tiere versuchten hartnäckig, den Deckel hochzustemmen.

Sie sah Severus mit dem Jungen zusammenstoßen, der nur Augen für die Kreaturen in seinem Gefäß gehabt und ihn darum gar nicht gesehen hatte. Der Aufschrei, als das große Glas aus seinen Händen fiel. Dann die wütende Männerstimme aus dem Hintergrund des Ladens.

"_Loons_! Du verblödeter kleiner Bastard, fang die Viecher sofort wieder ein! Verdammt, diese dämlichen Sqibs – zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"

Dann schlug die Ladentür wieder zu, und Lily konnte durch das dunkle Glas eben noch erkennen, wie der Junge mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen den davonrennenden Spinnen nachjagte.

Das Gesicht des Ladenjungen, sein rotes Kraushaar, der panische Ausdruck in seinen glasblauen Augen – all das prägte sich Lily unauslöschlich ein, so wie der Anblick der beiden alten Frauen, die an ihr vorbei über das Kopfsteinpflaster schlurften, wie die Ratten, die sich im Rinnstein um irgendetwas Totes balgten, wie das plötzliche, quittengelbe Abendlicht über allem, das sich in den vielen kleinen ungeputzten Fenstern des Hauses neben dem _Poculum_ spiegelte. Sie stand da wie gebannt, kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, ihm in diesen immerhin faszinierenden Laden zu folgen –

Und da kam er auch schon wieder heraus, in einer Hand ein in dunkelbraunes Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen. Aus dem Ladeninnern ertönten immer noch die schimpfende Männerstimme und schrille Schreie.

Zögernd blieb er bei ihr stehen.

"Da – da nebenan, da wohne ich im Moment – hab zur Zeit oft in London zu tun", sagte er dann und nickte zu dem schmalen, düsteren Haus hin, dessen Scheiben noch immer in diesem unwahrscheinlichen Gelb glänzten. Erst jetzt sah Lily das verwitterte Schild, das oben unter dem bizarr gebogenen Dach zwischen zwei Fenstern angebracht war: _Der Schräge Winkel. Gastzimmer und Mittagstisch_.

"Ich bring das Zeug hier schnell rauf. Und dann – dann könnten wir noch einen Tee trinken gehen – auf die alten Zeiten – wenn du magst –" Er hätte sich die Zunge abbeißen können bei dem falschen Geschwätz. Tee – alte Zeiten – blöder ging's ja wohl kaum noch – aber so was sagte man doch wohl, wenn man sich unterhalten wollte –

Wollte er sich mit Lily unterhalten? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nur nicht, dass sie wegging.

Sie lächelte ein bisschen schief. "Geh ruhig. Ich warte so lang hier", sagte sie. Und das würde sie tun: Warten – bis sie hier Wurzeln schlug, wenn es sein musste. Weggehen konnte sie jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr.

"Bleib lieber nicht allein hier stehen", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Vorübergehenden, die alles andere als Vertrauen erweckend aussahen.

"Dann komme ich eben mit", sagte sie und fühlte, wie ihr Herz einen Sprung machte.

Er nickte knapp, ohne sie anzusehen, und ging voran, in den schmalen Durchlass zwischen den beiden Häusern, dann drei Stufen hinunter zu einer Tür, die wie ein Kellereingang aussah, aber an zwei großen Tonnen mit schmutziger Wäsche vorbei in eine raucherfüllte Rezeption führte.

Der Mann am Empfang las in einer Zeitung und schenkte ihnen keinen Blick. Seine qualmende Pfeife war es, die den Raum verräucherte. Ein großes Schild an der Wand hinter ihm verkündete in schwarzen, unregelmäßig geschriebenen Buchstaben "_Apariren ins Haus verboten_." Nachträglich war noch "_und nach drausen_" darüber gequetscht worden. Zaubern gehörte offenbar ebenso wenig zu den Stärken der Hausverwaltung wie Rechtschreibung

Es ging ein paar düstere Treppen hinauf und dann in einen engen Flur, von dem erstaunlich viele Türen abgingen. Sie begegneten niemandem. Treppen, Türen, Böden, Wände – alles schien aus ausgebleichtem und vielfach gesplittertem Holz zu bestehen.

Da ist nur ein kleiner Funke nötig, ging es Lily durch den Kopf, und während sie neben ihm her ging und von der Seite einen Blick in sein verschlossenes Gesicht warf, fing ihr Herz auf einmal so heftig an zu schlagen, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte.

Als er schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb, war sie kurz davor, es doch noch zu tun – sich umzudrehen und davonzulaufen. Bei ihm konnte sie dagegen weder Unruhe noch Befangenheit bemerken, als er die Tür mit einem Schlüssel aus angelaufenem Metall öffnete. Das verzogene Holz klemmte ein bisschen, und als sie beide drin waren, stieß er die Tür offenbar gewohnheitsmäßig mit dem Fuß zu.

Das Zimmer –

Es war winzig. Unter dem kleinen Fenster – eins von denen, auf denen von draußen das inzwischen verblassende Abendlicht gelegen hatte – stand ein Bett, auf dem mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher und Pergamentrollen lagen. Das Bettzeug hatte er in die Kommode gestopft, das einzige andere Möbelstück. Sie stand an der Längsseite des Zimmers, direkt rechts neben der Tür, und zwischen ihr und dem Bett war gerade genug Platz, dass man die beiden Schubladen öffnen konnte, die es noch gab. Mehrere Päckchen und Tüten lagen bereits auf der zerschrammten Fläche. Über das Fußende des Bettes hatte er seinen Umhang geworfen. Auf dem Boden zwischen Bett und Kommode stand ein großes Glas mit winzigen bunten Fröschen, die sich über ihr Hereinkommen aufregten.

Zögernd legte er sein Päckchen zu den anderen auf die Kommode. Nahm den Umhang auf und sah sich nach einem Platz um, wohin er ihn hätte legen können.

Sie machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein, vorsichtig, um nicht das Glas mit den Fröschen umzustoßen.

"Ist nicht gerade eine tolle Unterkunft", murmelte er.

"Severus, ich –"

Sie streckte die Hand nach seinem Umhang aus, als wollte sie ihm den abnehmen und an den Haken an der Tür hängen. Aber dazu kam es nicht. Er ließ den Umhang fallen und zog sie an sich. Ungeschickt hielt er sie so fest umschlungen, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Als es ihr gelang, ihre Arme so weit zu befreien, dass das möglich war, legte sie sie um ihn. Versuchte ihn anzulächeln – er starrte sie mit so schrecklicher Intensität an.

Wie mager und knochig er sich anfühlte –

Sie wusste, jetzt war die Grenze überschritten, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Ein wildes Rauschen erfüllte ihren Kopf, und unter ihren Füßen schien es keinen Boden mehr zu geben. Das hatte so viele Jahre gedauert bis zu diesem Moment – und jetzt endlich, endlich –

Er war es, der den Anfang machte und sie küsste. Es war egal, dass man merkte, er hatte das noch nicht oft gemacht. Egal, dass er zitterte. Sie ließ sich fallen in diese Umarmung, die dann gar kein Ende mehr nehmen wollte.

Ja, sie hatte sich geirrt. Irgendwo musste diese ganze alte Sehnsucht wohl in den letzten Jahren doch überdauert haben. Jedenfalls konnte sie ihm jetzt gar nicht nah genug sein – und wie jämmerlich wenig von einem Menschen man mit zwei Armen umschließen und fühlen konnte –

Die unerwartete Intimität von wirklichen Küssen, solchen, die erwidert und nach und nach zu einem komplexen Spiel wurden, war für ihn ein solcher Schock, dass es ihn endgültig aus der Realität seines Alltags herausriss. Dass man jemandem so nahe sein konnte! Und man brauchte nicht einmal mehr Worte und Erklärungen!

Zu Atem musste man aber leider trotzdem irgendwann kommen. Ohne sie loszulassen, versuchte er, die Kämme aus ihrem Haar zu ziehen, aber das gelang ihm nicht.

"Lass _mich_", murmelte sie, zog sie mit zwei knappen Bewegungen heraus und ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. Einer klirrte gegen das Froschglas.

Dann fühlte er ihr Haar wie eine kühle Welle über seine Arme fallen. Davon hatte er früher geträumt, viele Male.

"Was hast du da?", fragte sie, als sie den Verband an seinem linken Unterarm sah. "Hast du dich verletzt? Tut das nicht weh?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Hände waren an den Seiten ihres Halses hinab und unter den Kragen ihres Umhangs geglitten. Jetzt wollten sie weiter, aber das Kleid war im Weg. Mit ganz ungewohnt unbeholfenen Fingern zerrte er an der Reihe perlartiger Knöpfe in kleinen Schlaufen, und dann zerriss knirschend der graue Stoff.

"Entschuldige – ich wollte nicht –"

"Ist egal", flüsterte sie. Wenn er nur nicht aufhörte. Wen kümmerte das Kleid –

Aber jetzt knöpfte er so sorgsam, dass sie lachen musste. Da sah er sie an, mit diesem winzigen, verschwiegenen Lächeln in den Augen, das außer ihr anscheinend nie jemand bemerkt hatte, und das Lachen verging ihr wieder.

"Du – du aber auch!", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Sie hatte die Hände unter sein Hemd geschoben und zu seinen Schulterblättern hinaufwandern lassen und fühlte nun einen Anflug von Verzweiflung angesichts all dieser Knöpfe und Verschlüsse und hinderlichen Stoffschichten zwischen ihnen, wo sie endlich lebendige Haut spüren wollte. Da musste es doch irgendeinen nützlichen Zauber geben – aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf besinnen –

Seine Hände waren kühl und unerfahren, aber nicht mehr ungeschickt, jetzt nicht mehr.

Wie war sie nur hierhin gekommen – aber jetzt musste es sein, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Das schien er auch zu finden.

Er zog sie zu seinem Bett hinüber, fegte mit einer Hand die Bücher und Pergamente herunter, während er sie mit dem anderen Arm immer noch umschlungen hielt. Ein Buch landete krachend auf der Nase, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Anscheinend hatten sie auch das Froschglas umgestoßen, der Deckel rollte unter das Bett.

"Ich fang' sie später wieder ein", sagte er, wand sich endlich aus seinem Hemd und warf es auf den Boden.

"Sind die nicht – ich dachte, das sind Giftfrösche –" Sie lachte ein zittriges Lachen, als er sie an sich zog. Aber was immer sie sein mochten, es war nicht mehr wichtig.

"Bitte", flüsterte er. "Wenn ich was falsch mache – dann –"

"Quatsch", sagte sie.

"Aber du weinst –"

"Tu ich nicht."

Und natürlich war es wieder etwas ganz anderes, dann plötzlich in seinen Armen zu liegen – das Spiel war vorbei, alles Zögern lag hinter ihnen, und atemlos kämpften sie nur noch mit den verbliebenen Stücken ihrer Kleidung.

Nur endlich den anderen fühlen. Endlich Haut an Haut sein –

oooOooo

– und nie mehr loslassen –

Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Aber wenn es in der Nokturngasse auch nur wenige Straßenlaternen gab, so drang doch von der gegenüberliegenden Seite das fahlgrünliche Licht eines Ladenschildes herein. Es flackerte hin und wieder, wie ihr in den letzten Minuten bewusst geworden war.

Der Aufruhr in ihrem Körper ebbte allmählich ab, und auch das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf ging langsam zurück. Da endlich konnte der wütende Schwarm von Gedanken wieder zu ihr durchdringen, den sie vorhin einfach verscheucht hatte. Und trotzdem schienen diese Gedanken erst einmal gar nichts mit ihr zu tun zu haben. Sie war fassungslos und befand sich noch immer im freien Fall. In dieser Stunde schien es nichts zu geben als ihn neben ihr und dieses Zimmer wie eine Schale um sie beide herum.

So lag sie ganz still und fühlte seinem Körper nach, den sie immer noch spüren konnte, obwohl er schon eine ganze Weile reglos neben ihr lag und nur ihre Hand hielt. Vielleicht konnte sie die Zeit anhalten, wenn sie die Augen schloss? Oder wenigstens diese eine Stunde in sich einschließen.

Nie mehr loslassen.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an. Der, der da jetzt so erschreckend vertraut neben ihr lag, war einmal der magere Junge im Zug gewesen, mit dem sie Mitleid gehabt hatte. So schwarze Augen in einem so blassen Gesicht! Irgendwann hatte sie begonnen, ihn zu lieben, alles an ihm – das strähnige Haar, das ihm ständig ins Gesicht fiel, seinen mürrischen Blick, seine giftigen Kommentare, sein unflätiges Fluchen, seine so offenkundig schlechten Manieren. Und diese schwarzen Augen mit ihrem ironischen Blick. Sein so seltenes, plötzliches Lächeln voller verhaltenem Humor. Seine Hände, wenn sie selbstvergessen in Büchern blätterten und mit Geräten hantierten. Seinen Mund, der ihr selbst dann noch seltsam verletzlich erschien, wenn er fluchte. Als sie vierzehn war, hatte es genügt, ihn in der Schule auf dem Gang zu sehen, und sie hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Und jetzt –

Sie liebte James. Aber Severus war – vorher da gewesen. Und nie wirklich gegangen.

Was hatte sie nur getan!

Er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, sie an die Gegenwart zu erinnern. _Das_ hätte nicht passieren dürfen, und er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Jetzt lag er hier und hatte das Gefühl, dass sich jeder Nerv in seinem Körper in Aufruhr befand, betrunken war und doch noch mehr wollte, während er selbst sich so hilflos fühlte wie nie zuvor. Und wenn es doch nur allein sein Körper gewesen wäre!

Sie würde sich früh genug besinnen. Gleich, da würde sie sowieso aufstehen und ihm erklären, dass sie zu ihrem James zurück musste. Das wollte er noch ein paar Minuten hinauszögern. So begnügte er sich damit, sie dicht neben sich zu spüren – das Bett war schmal genug – und ihre Hand zu halten. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Bitterkeit in ihm zusammenlief wie eine ätzende Säure. Und schließlich kam auch seine Wut zurück. Sie begann ihm den Atem abzuschnüren. Vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes, verdammt, wer wollte das schon so genau wissen.

Hin und wieder glaubte sie, leise Hupfer auf den Holzbohlen des Fußbodens zu hören – die Frösche erkundeten wohl inzwischen das Zimmer. Und von nebenan erklang kaum gedämpft das Plappern eines Radios. Es wurde langsam kalt, so ganz ohne Decke.

Ihn schien das nicht zu stören. Er hatte den verletzten Arm unter seinen Kopf gelegt. Mit der anderen Schulter lag er auf ihrem Haar – etwas, das sie bei James immer ärgerlich machte. Aber jetzt –

Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wo sie hin sollte mit dieser Liebe, die sie in jeder Faser ihres Körpers spüren konnte und für die doch kein Platz in ihrem Leben war. Jetzt wollte sie einfach nur bei ihm sein.

Sie rückte noch dichter an ihn heran, schmiegte sich an ihn, legte ihre Hand sacht auf seinen Bauch. Fühlte, wie er zusammenzuckte, und merkte endlich, dass seine Reglosigkeit nichts Glückliches hatte. Da richtete sie sich auf einem Arm auf und beugte sich über ihn. In seinen weit geöffneten Augen spiegelte sich das Flackern des Leuchtschildes draußen wider.

"Severus –", begann sie und drängte all die Kosenamen zurück, die ihr eigentlich über die Lippen wollten, "was ist mit dir? Was hast du?" Ihre Hand konnte sie nicht so gut zügeln. Sie strich zärtlich mit den Fingern über seine Augenbraue, seine Wange.

Völlig unerwartet packte er ihr Handgelenk mit einem harten Griff. "War es denn gut für dich?", fragte er. "War _ich_ denn gut genug?"

"Hast du das nicht gemerkt?", fragte sie leise zurück, immer noch mit einem Lächeln.

"So gut wie James?", beharrte er böse, ohne auf ihren Ton einzugehen. "Oder bist du von ihm Besseres gewöhnt? Lang hat's ja nicht gedauert. Er hat natürlich eine Menge mehr Übung als ich."

"Nicht, Severus, bitte."

"Wieso nicht? Magst du es nicht, wenn es wehtut!"

Und plötzlich packte er sie und warf sie auf den Rücken. Mit Augen, die vor plötzlicher Wut glühten, beugte er sich über sie. "_Sag es mir endlich, Lily_!", brüllte er. "Sag mir, warum du das tust! Warum bist du zu ihm gegangen? Und warum jetzt das hier? Ich _muss_ das einfach wissen!"

Sie sah mit zitternden Lippen zu ihm auf. "Nicht!", bat sie.

"Ich halt' das nicht aus! An diesen verdammten Mistkerl zu denken, der dich jede Nacht haben kann! Der sein ganzes perfektes Leben mit dir teilen kann! _Ich ertrag das nicht_!", schrie er, und da wollte er sie schütteln, sie sah es in seinen Augen, fühlte es in dem harten Griff, mit dem er ihre Arme umklammerte. Aber stattdessen ließ er sie los, krampfte seine Hände ineinander und rang um Selbstbeherrschung.

"Was weißt du schon, wie das ist! Du hast doch immer alles bekommen, was du wolltest", sagte er schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Hör auf", bat sie leise. "Du weißt nicht alles. Ich wollte dich. Nur dich. So sehr."

"Dann verlass ihn. Komm mit mir."

"Ich – wir haben einen Sohn. Er ist noch so klein –"

Jahre später, wenn ihm dieser Moment wieder durch den Sinn ging – und das kam selten vor, nur gelegentlich in den Sekunden, bevor er in einen Traum hinüberglitt – dachte er voll drängender Verzweiflung: _Jetzt_, frag sie! Sei doch nicht so verdammt in deine dumme Eifersucht verbohrt! Frag sie, _wie alt ihr Kind ist! _

Oh, wenn er doch gefragt hätte! Wenn er doch nicht einfach davon ausgegangen wäre, dass dieses Kind – nach zweijähriger Ehe der Eltern – wohl so ungefähr ein Jahr alt sein mochte! Wenn er doch nur damals schon begriffen hätte! Hätte es etwas geändert? Hätte es sie retten können?

Stattdessen hatte er etwas anderes gesagt –

"Nimm ihn mit."

Er starrte sie mit brennenden Augen an, als wolle er sie mit seinem Blick bezwingen. Sie erwiderte diesen Blick stumm, sekundenlang. Dann senkte sie die Augen.

Abrupt wandte er sich von ihr ab. Setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinter der Fensterscheibe.

Er hätte schreien können vor Wut, vor Frustration – vor Verzweiflung. Aber er bezwang sich, atmete zitternd ein und aus, ein und aus – ein ganzes Leben lang würde er das noch tun, und wie entsetzlich öde die Aussicht auf dieses Leben war –

Als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte, fuhr er zusammen. Aber sie schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste seinen Nacken. Dann schlang sie einen Arm um seinen Hals und streichelte mit der anderen Hand sein Haar – streichelte ihn, als sei er ein kleines Kind, das man trösten musste –

"Lass das", sagte er schroff.

Liebster. Mein Herz. Hatte sie das etwa nicht gesagt, vorhin? Doch. Er hatte es genau gehört. Vielleicht wusste sie es nicht einmal selbst.

"Severus – versuch doch zu verstehen – ich kann's dir einfach nicht erklären –"

"Was? _Was_ denn nur? Was kannst du mir jetzt immer noch nicht erklären?" schnappte er giftig. "Nach all dem. Wir haben gef-" Aber er konnte es nicht aussprechen, konnte es nicht verächtlich machen, nicht einmal in seiner Wut.

Wie naiv er trotz allem noch sein kann, dachte sie traurig. Denkt er wirklich, dass uns das hier zu Vertrauten macht?

"Ich habe Angst", sagte sie leise. Ihre Hand ließ das Streicheln, war aus seinem Haar auf seine Schulter gesunken.

"Vor mir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Vor – der Dunkelheit", sagte sie zögernd.

Ihn überlief es kalt, dagegen konnte er sich nicht wehren. Wie seltsam, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Wort gewählt hatte – als wüsste sie –

Da gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Aber sie saß immer noch an seinen Rücken geschmiegt da, und während das Schweigen zwischen ihnen länger und länger andauerte, fühlte er ihre Nähe mit ohnmächtigem Verlangen.

Schließlich schüttelte er sie ab, entschlossen, zu seinem Zorn zurückzufinden, in dem doch alles noch irgendwie zu ertragen war. "Du liebst ihn! Das ist die ganze Wahrheit! Ich bin doch nur ein Appetithäppchen für dich, etwas für zwischendurch – für genervte –"

"Ja, ich liebe ihn! Deshalb habe ich ihn geheiratet! Deshalb haben wir ein Kind!" fuhr sie auf. "Aber ich liebe _dich_ auch! Und wenn ich noch mal entscheiden könnte, dann würde ich es anders machen – dann hätte es nie jemand anderen für mich gegeben! Verstehst du, was ich dir sage?"

Es war schrecklich, wie sie zu weinen begann.

"Nicht, Lily, hör auf. Es tut mir leid. Bitte, hör auf, so zu weinen", sagte er hilflos, mit spröder Stimme. Er hätte aufstehen, sie in die Arme nehmen müssen, irgendetwas tun müssen, das ihr zeigte, dass es ihm tatsächlich leid tat. Aber er blieb reglos da sitzen.

Sie presste die Fäuste auf ihre Augen und drängte die Tränen mit Gewalt zurück. Dann stand sie auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Auf ihrem Kleid, das zerknüllt vor dem Bett lag, saß ein winziger, selbst in diesem Dämmerlicht leuchtendblauer Frosch. Sie schüttelte ihn herunter und begann sich anzuziehen. Stumm sah er ihr zu.

Schließlich knöpfte sie ihr Kleid wieder zu, strich hilflos über den zerrissenen Stoff. Konnte sich nicht einmal zu einem _Reparo!_ aufraffen. Es war ja doch egal.

"Ich gehe jetzt", sagte sie tonlos.

Er drehte sich um und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

"_Mir_ tut es leid, Severus", sagte sie leise. "Du hast Recht, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

Viele Jahre später noch musste er immer fluchen, wenn er an diesen Moment dachte. Halt sie fest, dachte er dann. Nimm sie doch wenigstens noch einmal in die Arme! Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre sie sogar geblieben –

Aber das hatte er nicht gekonnt. Dazu saß das alles viel zu tief. Eifersucht, Schmerz, Kränkung. Und Verzweiflung. Er würde die Hand nicht noch einmal nach ihr ausstrecken.

"Denk daran, dass du erst draußen apparieren kannst", sagte er dumpf.

Und so ließ er sie gehen.

oooOOOooo

"Snape! He, Mann, wach auf!"

Malfoys Stimme drang durch etwas, das sich wie Glockengeläut angehört hatte, das abendliche Glockenläuten in einer Muggel-Großstadt.

"Entschuldige, dass ich einfach so hier reinkomme", sagte Malfoy mit kühler Höflichkeit. "Er will dich sehen."

"Was – warum ruft er mich nicht selbst?" Snape drängte die Reste seines Traums zurück in die Dunkelheit und setzte sich auf.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Glaubst du etwa, ich frage ihn nach seinen Gründen?", erwiderte Malfoy scharf. "Und du solltest das auch nicht tun. Also, ich hoffe, du hast dich ausreichend erholt. Es gibt – Probleme. Wir apparieren sofort nach Nobilitas."

Er hatte also tatsächlich geschlafen. Es gab fortgeschrittene Okklumentik-Techniken, die den Schlaf nutzten, mit einbezogen. Kontrollierte Träume, die angeblich das Gehirn befreiten. Er hatte das erst zwei-, dreimal versucht, und mit wenig Erfolg, wie er fand.

"Also – alles in Ordnung?", fragte Malfoy ungeduldig.

Snape stand auf und rieb sich das Gesicht und plötzlich war er tatsächlich völlig klar im Kopf. War ganz im Hier und Jetzt, mehr als jemals in den vergangenen Monaten. Faszinierend, wie scharf alle Konturen mit einem Mal waren. Der Wecker auf dem Schreibtisch zeigte fünf Uhr an. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa stand noch der Teller mit den Resten seines Abendessens, die Malfoy eben kritisch musterte. Es war beinahe komisch, wie dieses Haus um Malfoy herum noch viel ärmlicher und verwohnter aussah als sonst.

"Bist du bereit? Es wäre besser, ihn nicht warten zu lassen."

Malfoy machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, und Teller, Teekanne und Becher verschwanden vom Tisch, ebenso wie die dunklen, feuchten Ringe, die die Kanne auf dem Holz hinterlassen hatte.

"Ich bin bereit", sagte Snape nur.

"Halt – da ist noch etwas. Narcissa redete irgendwas von einem Fiebersaft, den du ihr angeblich schicken wolltest. Für den Kleinen. Hast du noch was von dem Zeug?"

Snape nickte und ging zu den Regalen über seinem Arbeitstisch, nahm eine Flasche herunter und gab sie Malfoy.

"Danke. Sie gibt in dieser Sache wirklich keine Ruhe." Dann packte er Snape am Arm, damit sie gemeinsam apparieren konnten – ohne einen seiner speziellen Portschlüssel konnte nur er selbst durch den Schutz hindurch, den er um Nobilitas gelegt hatte.

Das Wirbeln durch den Sog war atemberaubend, alles um sie herum schien in regenbogenfarbene Funken zu zersprühen. Wie Schleier wehten sie schließlich auseinander, und als Snape wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, konnte er durch die letzten funkelnden Tropfen hindurch Malfoys großes Arbeitszimmer erkennen, unter dessen kostbaren Teppichen spiegelnder Parkettboden lag – unter dem wiederum sich der Eingang in die düstere Unterwelt von Nobilitas befand.

Aber vorerst schien ein Abstieg dahinunter nicht nötig zu sein.

Sie waren alle hier und erwarteten sie bereits: Avery und Nott und die Lestranges, Rabastan, Rodolphus und Bellatrix – und natürlich Voldemort selbst.

Malfoy und Snape verbeugten sich und grüßten ihren Herrn, der sich ihnen erst danach zuwandte.

"Also, Lucius – hast du ihm die Lage geschildert?", fragte er ungnädig, ohne Snape eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Nein, Herr – ich dachte, Ihr würdet das vielleicht –"

"Dann tu es jetzt! Ich habe keine Lust, diese Geschichte eurer Unfähigkeiten immer wieder zu wiederholen! Oder besser noch, erzähl' du es ihm, Bellatrix!"

Snape sah, wie Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange, die beide Kapuzenumhänge trugen, bei seinem Ton die Köpfe senkten.

"Rodolphus und ich haben heute Nacht die Wohnung dieser Potters aufgesucht –", begann Bellatrix Lestrange zögernd.

Woher wussten die, wo sie wohnen?, fragte Snape sich.

"Sie – sie waren nicht da. Es sah so aus, als wären sie nur ausgegangen – einen Besuch machen oder was weiß ich. Da stand noch alles herum, aufgeschlagene Bücher auf dem Tisch, ungespültes Geschirr im Becken und der Müll noch im Eimer, im Bad hing Wäsche auf einer Leine über der Wanne – was ich sagen will", bremste Bellatrix ihren Redefluss, der schon sehr nach Rechtfertigung zu klingen begann, "das sah nicht nach Flucht aus. Die waren nicht Hals über Kopf abgehauen, so was sieht anders aus. Die hatten vor, zurückzukommen, als sie gingen, das war offensichtlich."

"Wir waren sicher, dass sie nur ausgegangen waren. Und deshalb beschlossen wir, auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten", sagte ihr Mann.

"Und das haben sie getan", sagte Voldemort mit beißendem Spott. "Über zwei Stunden lang. Wirklich, ich hätte euch mehr Verstand zugetraut!"

"Wir haben alles gründlich durchsucht. Die ganze übliche Prozedur durchgemacht", murmelte Rodolphus und starrte auf einen kleinen Beutel, den er aus seiner Umhangtasche gezogen hatte.

„Dann wurde uns klar, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen würden. Zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht", sagte Bellatrix.

"Natürlich. Es kann immer noch sein, dass sie tatsächlich ausgerechnet diese Nacht irgendwo zu Besuch waren, nicht wahr", fuhr Voldemort in unverändertem Ton fort. "Es kann sein, ja. Aber es ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, liebe Bella, und das ist uns wohl allen klar, oder?"

Sie senkte den Kopf noch tiefer, und Snape stellte fest, dass er ihr das gönnte.

"Mein Herr – warum sollten sie ausgerechnet in _dieser_ Nacht geflohen sein? Wer sollte sie gewarnt haben? Nur wir hier haben von Euren Plänen gewusst!"

"Sie _sind_ gewarnt worden", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Und ich werde schon noch herausfinden, von wem. Im Augenblick ist es weitaus wichtiger festzustellen, wo sie sich verstecken. Oder sollten wir uns vielleicht gleich fragen, _wie_?"

Sie sahen einander schweigend an.

"Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche?", fragte er drohend, als niemand etwas sagen wollte. "Lucius?"

"Ich denke, Ihr wollt auf einen Verbergungszauber hinaus, Herr", murmelte Malfoy.

"Ganz richtig, Lucius. Das ist es, worauf ich hinaus will."

"Aber mein Herr, warum sollten sie das tun? Sie können unmöglich wissen, dass Ihr sie verfolgt! Warum sollten sie sich diese Mühe machen? Vielleicht sind sie – möglicherweise sind sie einfach so untergetaucht? Bei irgendwelchen Freunden? Bei Dumbledore etwa – oder in Hogwarts?"

Voldemort lachte abfällig. "So dumm ist Dumbledore nicht. Und auch den Potters möchte ich etwas mehr Verstand zutrauen. Dumbledore wird ihnen damals selbstverständlich von der Prophezeiung berichtet haben, gewarnt waren sie also in jedem Fall. Sie werden keine leichtsinnigen Ausflüge mit ihrem Kind unternommen haben. Nein, nein, sie haben sich versteckt, und wenn ich Dumbledore richtig einschätze, wird er dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie einen Fidelius-Zauber verwenden."

"Dann sind sie unerreichbar für uns", murmelte Rodolphus.

"Was ist das für ein Gerede", fuhr Voldemort ihn an. "Alles, was wir brauchen, um sie zu finden, ist ihr Geheimniswahrer! Und an dieser Stelle kommt unser junger Freund hier ins Spiel –"

Mit diesen Worten wandte Voldemort seine bösen Augen urplötzlich Snape zu, der bisher unbeachtet neben Malfoy gestanden hatte. "Snape – du warst mit den Potters in Hogwarts in einer Klasse, und das ist noch nicht einmal lange her. Niemand von meinen Dienern hier kennt sie also so gut wie du! Ich bin sicher, dass du uns weiterhelfen kannst."

Der Blick seiner rötlichen Augen brannte sich in Snapes Gesicht. "Wen würden sie wohl zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machen, was meinst du?"

Snape hielt dem Blick stand, und es fiel ihm nicht einmal schwer.

"Sirius Black", sagte er kalt.


	15. In der Wüste

**Dritter Teil: All Our Yesterdays**

**Kapitel 15**

**In der Wüste**

Mit einem Mal rieselte blasses, flimmerndes Gold in die graue Welt, durch die er seit langer Zeit fuhr, viel zu schnell fuhr. Der Nebel, der ihn von allen Seiten wie Wolkenbänke umgab und ihm nur eine minimale Sicht nach vorn gestattete, begann sanft zu schimmern. Seine Augen, seit Stunden angestrengt darauf konzentriert, die Straße vor ihm zu erkennen, waren so müde, dass sie kaum auf den plötzlichen Wechsel reagieren konnten. Er würde anhalten müssen. Eine Pause machen. Sonst riskierte er, doch noch gegen die Leitplanke zu knallen oder, schlimmer noch, irgendeine andere arme Seele mitzureißen, die so wie er in dieser Frühe unterwegs war.

Fliegen, dachte er. Ich könnte auch fliegen. Über dem Nebel jetzt kein Problem mehr. Muss ja kein Ziel finden.

Aber an manchen Tagen war er dankbar dafür, dass man mit dieser alten Kiste auch ganz normal fahren konnte. Dann brauchte er die Straße unter sich, die Landschaft, die im scharfen Fahrtwind an ihm vorbeizischte und dabei in einem wilden Wirbel aus Farben, Licht und Schatten verschwamm. Dann schien er das Risiko, irgendwo doch einmal eine Kurve zu verfehlen und in einem finalen Flug über die Straße hinausgetragen zu werden, geradezu zu brauchen.

Es war nicht so, dass er sterben wollte. Das war es nicht. Aber es reizte ihn immer, sich mit dem Unbekannten zu messen, das da noch unenthüllt vor ihm lag. Herauszufinden, wer den Sieg davontragen würde – das sture, stumme, gesichtslose Hindernis oder er, Sirius Black, und seine berühmten schnellen Reaktionen.

Rüber nach Irland musste er nachher dann sowieso fliegen. Leon und die anderen waren wahrscheinlich ganz schön sauer auf ihn – eigentlich hatte er sich gestern nur für zwei Stunden verabschiedet und versprochen, so gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr zurück zu sein, damit sie weiter proben konnten. War schon schwer genug gewesen, sie von der Dringlichkeit dieser Verabredung zu überzeugen. Die _Phooka Riders _standen nämlich kurz vor den größten Auftritten ihrer bisherigen Karriere und probten geradezu hysterisch. Deshalb hatte er alle weiteren Gespräche – das mit Dumbledore zum Beispiel – erst mal aufgeschoben. Wenn er die Lage richtig einschätzte, hatte es sowieso noch ein paar Tage Zeit, bevor Dumbledore erfahren musste, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer geworden war und nicht er. Bis dahin – bis dahin würde er einfach schon mal untertauchen.

Gute Tarnung, wenn man ohnehin ein Doppelleben führte, oder? Zwischen Sirius Black und Serene Brightly, dem Sänger der _Phooka Riders_, gab es keinerlei Verbindung. Besser noch: Serene wurde oft genug mit Stubby Boardman verwechselt, dem Leadsänger der _Hobgoblins_. Der war zwar mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als er (und um einiges dicker), aber ja, man musste es zugeben – sah man nur die Gesichter, dann bestand da tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Und auch ihre Stimmen waren nicht grundverschieden.

Wie lange hatte ihn dieses geheime zweite Leben jetzt amüsiert? Mehr als zwei Jahre mussten das nun schon sein – nach den Monaten, die er mit den _Dragonflyers_ herumgezogen war, hatte er sich Leon und dessen damals ziemlich kümmerlicher Band angeschlossen. Und sorgsam darauf geachtet, bei niemandem aus seinem anderen Leben auch nur den Argwohn aufkommen zu lassen, dass es da noch etwas anderes geben könnte –

Ja, das hatte Spaß gemacht, auf jeden Fall. Aber jetzt, als er da über die Autobahnen raste, um möglichst schnell möglichst viele Meilen zwischen sich und James zu legen, kam ihm das blöd und kindisch vor. Dieser kalte Nebel hier, der ihm in Tröpfchen in den Haaren hing, schien, wenn er an James dachte, plötzlich auch seine Brust auszufüllen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo James jetzt war. So sollte es ja wohl auch sein, wenn mit dem Fidelius-Zauber alles klar gegangen war, sagte ihm sein Verstand. Aber sein Gefühl kapierte nur eins: James war fort. Und die Leere, die zurückgeblieben war, fühlte sich genauso an wie das Beißen, mit dem sich der kalte Nebel in seine Lungen hineinfraß.

Ich bin abgehauen, als er mich wirklich gebraucht hat. Ich hab ein gutes Argument dafür gefunden, aber das ändert nichts. Ich _wollte_ weg.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Peter jetzt auch wirklich in irgendeinem Mauseloch verschwand.

Von _mir_ wird jedenfalls keiner was erfahren, dachte er finster.

Das Buch des Arcanus hatte da noch ein paar interessante Sachen auf Lager gehabt. Bevor Dumbledore ihnen in diesem plüschigen Pensionszimmer davon erzählte, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es einen Zauber gab, der einen vor der Wirkung von Veritaserum schützte. Der Haken an der Sache war natürlich, dass das Versagen von Veritaserum jemanden, der unbedingt Antworten haben wollte, zu weniger angenehmen Methoden der Befragung motivieren würde. Aber egal. Er hatte nicht vor, denen in die Fänge zu geraten. Und das entscheidende Detail wusste er ja nicht einmal.

Nein. Du weißt nur, _wer_ das entscheidende Detail tatsächlich weiß –

Und deshalb war es gut, wenn auch er für eine Weile verschwand.

oooOooo

Sirius Black hasste Feiglinge. Das kam daher, dass er selbst niemals Angst gehabt hatte. Er war ihm einfach unbegreiflich, wie die Leute vor den unterschiedlichsten Dingen zurückschrecken konnten, außerstande, etwas zu tun. Er hatte sich immer zu helfen gewusst und war der festen Überzeugung, dass das auch jeder andere konnte, wenn er nicht zu bequem oder zu dumm dafür war. Auch für Dummheit hatte er keinerlei Verständnis. Ihm war es nie schwer gefallen, etwas zu lernen oder logisch zu durchdenken. Für jedes Problem gab es eine Lösung, man musste sie nur finden.

Er war ein bisschen einsam in seiner Welt, weil kaum jemand mit ihm mithalten konnte. Deshalb war es ja auch so gut gewesen, James Potter kennen zu lernen, damals, als er endlich den düsteren, beklemmenden Pomp seines Elternhauses hinter sich zurücklassen und in Hogwarts ein eigenes Leben anfangen konnte.

Obwohl er James manchmal gern wie einen kleineren Bruder behandelte – allerdings wie einen, den man mag, nicht so einen wie Regulus – hatte er doch in seinem tiefsten Innern immer gewusst, dass nicht wirklich er der Überlegene in ihrer Freundschaft war. James war ein Glückskind, und dass er es nicht ahnte, machte es noch besser. Er kam aus einem liebevollen Zuhause, hatte Eltern, die einander liebten und alles daran setzten, ihren Sohn glücklich aufwachsen zu lassen. Er hatte sich Sirius gern angeschlossen, weil der mutig und abenteuerlustig und stark war. (Zumindest waren das die Gründe, die Sirius immer vermutet hatte – vielleicht, weil er sich selbst so am liebsten sah.) Aber während James da mühelos mithalten konnte, war er doch noch viel mehr gewesen als nur ein perfekter Kumpel für eine Menge übermütiger Unternehmungen. Alles, was in seinem Leben gut und sinnvoll war, hatte irgendwie mit James zu tun. So einfach war das.

Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass sein Leben nach dem Schulabschluss irgendwie den roten Faden verloren hatte –

Aber auch für James schien es mit den glücklichen Zeiten vorbei zu sein, ironischerweise gerade in dem Moment, als er endlich alles zu haben schien, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Noch heute erinnerten sich alle seine Sinne an den Tag, an dem das Unheil schließlich auch seinen Freund, das Glückskind, gefunden hatte –

Im Oktober nach ihrem Schulabschluss war die große Drachenshow der _Dragonflyers_ _das_ Ereignis, das niemand verpassen wollte. Die eigentliche Show war nicht mehr als zweitklassig, aber die Zuschauer genossen den leisen Grusel, die Angst, es könne doch einmal etwas schiefgehen und eines der mühsam und nur oberflächlich dressierbaren Biester würde ausbrechen oder einen der Artisten verspeisen –

Das wäre natürlich nie passiert, denn obwohl die Truppe überwiegend aus Squibs bestand, waren doch auch ein paar sehr fähige Zauberer mit dabei. Unter deren Schutz führten die zehn Flyers also, begleitet von dröhnend-dramatischer Musik (die im nicht minder dramatischen Lärm der Akteure nicht selten völlig unterging) ihre Kunststücke vor. Und weil sie einige wirklich beeindruckende Tiere und einige wirklich spektakuläre Auftritte hatten, eilte ihnen frenetisches Lob voraus, und im Herbst 1978 _musste_ einfach alle Welt die _Dragonflyers_ gesehen haben –

Sie waren hingegangen, weil irgendjemand James und Lily zur Hochzeit Eintrittskarten geschenkt hatte. Im August zogen die _Dragonflyers_ zwar noch durch Frankreich, aber in Großbritannien war das Geschäft mit dem Kartenvorverkauf bereits angelaufen. James' Eltern begleiteten sie, weil eine der Artistinnen eine Schulfreundin von Artemis war. Und er selbst kam mit, weil seine damalige Freundin unbedingt hinwollte –

War eine komische Zeit gewesen, damals. Nach der Schule hatte er auf einmal nicht mehr gewusst, was er tun und wo er hin sollte. James heiratete und schien für nichts anderes mehr Sinn zu haben als für seine Frau. Remus ging beinahe sofort an diese Verteidigungs-Schule. Nur Peter schien genauso ziellos herumzulungern wie er selbst, aber von dem hatte er eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Und er – er wusste einfach nicht, was er wollte. Er hatte beste Zeugnisse, genau besehen sogar die besten von ihnen allen, alle Türen hätten ihm offen gestanden. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das. Es war alles so einfach. Es war keine Herausforderung und darum irgendwie langweilig. Eine Weile spielte er mit dem Gedanken, die Ausbildung zum Auror anzufangen. Aber die Typen waren alle so – verbissen. Und dann war das alles so streng reglementiert da – und er kam doch gerade erst von der Schule, er wollte sich einfach nicht schon wieder unter das Schülerjoch beugen!

Kurz und gut, er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich in dieser Zeit. Und wenn Clarissa etwas vorschlug, das ihm die Möglichkeit gab, einen Tag mit seinen alten Freunden zu verbringen, dann war ihm das nur recht.

Die Arena, in der die _Dragonflyers_ während dieser sechs Wochen gastierten, war gigantisch. Sie hatten sie in einer natürlichen Felslandschaft irgendwo weit oben im Norden errichtet, mit überdachten Rängen (das Wetter war in dieser Jahreszeit üblicherweise grauenvoll da oben), und es kamen Besucher aus ganz Europa. Unterhalb der Arena waren die Drachen in Kammern untergebracht, die in den Fels gehauen und mit armdicken Metallstreben vergittert waren. So konnte man während der Vorführung die einen Tiere draußen bewundern und die anderen sozusagen unter seinen Füßen brüllen hören. Das erhöhte das Flair der Sache ganz entschieden.

Vor und nach den Shows durfte man die Tiere besichtigen, und ganze Horden von aufgeregten Kindern zerrten ihre Eltern dann durch die tunnelartigen Gänge an diesen Kammern vorbei. Sirius konnte sie gut verstehen.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war er von dem Moment an, in dem sie die die Kassen passiert hatten und zusammen mit erstaunlichen Mengen anderer Besucher ihre Plätze auf den stufenartig ansteigenden Rängen suchten, völlig fasziniert von der Atmosphäre. Das verstärkte sich während der zum Teil wirklich wagemutigen Show noch. Der Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie sich wohl ein paar Loopings mit einem fliegenden Motorrad zwischen diesen Drachen da ausnehmen würden. So was würde dieser Show auf jeden Fall noch ein bisschen mehr Pfeffer geben –

Er selbst hatte nie zuvor Drachen aus dieser Nähe gesehen. Ihr fremdartiger Geruch war erschreckend und kündete von Gefahr. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst, was es hieß, ein Animagus zu sein. Als auch sie sich im Anschluss an die Show mit der Menge kreischender Kinder und sich wohlig gruselnder Erwachsener an den Drachenverliesen vorbei durch die Tunnel schoben, reagierte das Tier in ihm mit absurder, beinahe panischer Jagdlust. Er fragte sich, ob James, der mit Lily vor ihnen herging, auch so etwas empfand. Aber der sah vor allem wachsam aus, als wittere er Gefahr in den beißenden, rauchvermischten Ausdünstungen, die die Tunnel erfüllten. Allerdings war das Tier in James auch kein Jäger –

Er selbst fühlte die Spannung hier unten geradezu auf seiner Haut prickeln. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, neben der redenden Clarissa herzugehen.

Es gab Nischen und dunkle, enge Wege im Fels zwischen den einzelnen Kammern. Niemand dachte sich etwas dabei, die Menge quirlte einfach daran vorbei, einzig und allein am Bewohner des nächsten Käfigs interessiert. Er erinnerte sich noch, dass er sich gerade über Clarissas völlig unsachgemäßen Kommentar zu dem eben gesehenen Chinesischen Feuerball aufgeregt hatte (seit der Schulzeit war er dazu übergegangen, seine Begleiterinnen primär nach dem Aussehen zu wählen, aber irgendwie erwies sich auch dieses Kriterium nicht als besonders zuverlässiger Garant für befriedigende Unterhaltung). Und dann hatte er von vorne dieses erstickte Aufstöhnen gehört, ein ganz unerwartetes Geräusch, das sich von dem übrigen Stimmengewirr hier erschreckend abhob. Er sah James und Lily vor sich stocken, hörte einen scharfen Aufschrei von dem Paar, das rechts von ihnen ging, und sah dann erst, wie Artemis gegen eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang taumelte, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Drei Schockzauber schossen nahezu gleichzeitig in die Richtung des Schwarzgekleideten, prallten aber alle an ihm ab. Außer James und ihm selbst hatte der Mann neben ihnen den Zauberstab gezogen und stürmte nun ebenso wie sie auf den Angreifer zu, während Lily ihren Schwiegervater daran zu hindern versuchte, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Eine Frau schrie laut um Hilfe und versuchte, in dem von Drachenlauten und Menschenstimmen erfüllten Tunnel die Wärter aufmerksam zu machen, die hier und da vor besonders gefährlichen Drachen postiert waren.

Aber bevor die herankamen, bevor auch nur James und er Artemis erreichen konnten, erledigte sich die Sache von selbst. Der Angreifer lachte leise, und für einen Moment sahen sie ein maskiertes Gesicht unter der Kapuze, in dem die Augen in einem unwirklichen, rötlichen Ton zu glühen schienen. Noch während Sirius zu ihnen hinlief, legte der Maskierte eine langfingrige, weiße Hand um Artemis Potters Kehle. Aber er drückte nicht zu, sondern machte stattdessen eine heftige reißende Bewegung. Und im gleichen Moment, als die schwer gerüsteten Wärter endlich herbeikamen, wich die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt in das Nichts zurück, aus dem sie aufgetaucht war, und Artemis Potter taumelte gegen die zerklüftete Felswand, wo sie langsam zusammensackte.

Schnell waren sie von einer Menge Schaulustiger umringt, die meisten dachten, ein Drache habe durch die Gitter hindurch angegriffen – jemand rief nach den Magischen Brigaden – es herrschte Geschrei und Gedränge, und schließlich gab es sogar eine kleinere Panik, weil das Gerücht umging, ein Drache sei ausgebrochen. Und inmitten all dieses Tumultes starb James' Mutter, starb einfach weg, innerhalb von zwei Minuten, an die Arme ihres Mannes geklammert.

Es fand dann eine Untersuchung statt, die Magischen Brigaden kamen und stellten eine Menge Fragen, die sie nicht wirklich beantworten konnten. Der Mann, der ebenfalls mit einem Schockzauber eingegriffen hatte, war ein Auror namens Frank Longbottom, und er und seine Frau Alice standen ihnen in den folgenden beklemmenden Stunden bei, während die Brigaden den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren versuchten. Vor allem wollten sie feststellen, woher der Mörder gekommen beziehungsweise wohin er verschwunden war – "denn wir haben hier strengste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die niemand hätte durchbrechen können" – aber das blieb alles vergeblich. Alles, was sie herausfanden, war, dass der Mörder Artemis die Kette vom Hals gerissen und mitgenommen hatte – irgendein altes Familienerbstück, aber eigentlich nichts, für das jemand morden würde.

Sirius verband den Geruch von Drachen für immer mit dem Tod von James' Mutter. Und obwohl er noch viel Zeit in der Nähe von Drachen verbringen sollte, waren sie ihm doch immer zuwider.

Nie zuvor hatte er sich wirklich hilflos gefühlt, aber in diesen Stunden konnte er nichts tun. Er stand da herum und verfolgte das geschäftsmäßige Treiben der Brigaden mit schrecklich wachen Sinnen, neben der jammernden Clarissa zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

Irgendwann entließen die Brigaden sie dann, und sie apparierten nach Godric's Hollow. Ja, Clarissa musste wohl auch mitgekommen sein – obwohl er sie im weiteren Verlauf des Abends überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Da war nur noch das Bild von James in seiner Erinnerung, er stand im Wohnzimmer am Fenster, hinter dem der dunkelnde Garten lag – genau wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Aber damals hatte er nicht hinausgesehen. Er hatte einfach nur ganz still dagestanden, eine Hand vor die Augen gepresst.

oooOooo

Der Nebel löste sich nun endlich ganz auf, und auf einmal fand er sich in einer feucht glänzenden, sonnigen Herbstlandschaft wieder. Der Tag war da. Und er _musste_ nun endlich mit diesem ziellosen Herumfahren aufhören und zurück zu seinen Leuten. Vor dem richtig großen Konzert am Wochenende hatten sie noch ein paar kleinere Auftritte in der ein oder anderen Kneipe, sozusagen Proben unter verschärften Bedingungen ...

Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden machte er sich wieder die Mühe, die Straßenschilder zu lesen und sich zu orientieren. Es fiel ihm schwer.

Peter Pettigrew mochte der Geheimniswahrer geworden sein, ja – aber es war jedenfalls Sirius Black, der in der Wüste angekommen war –

oooOooo

In dem kalten Nebel hatte er sich eine nervtötende Heiserkeit eingefangen, mit der er auch drei Tage und viele Zaubersprüche später noch zu kämpfen hatte. An diesem Abend spielten sie in einem Pub in Dublin, und es waren schon jetzt jede Menge Leute da. Er vermutete, dass da sogar der ein oder andere Muggel im Publikum saß. Jedenfalls musste er vor dem Auftritt noch dringend was gegen das Schwinden seiner Stimme tun und machte sich auf den Weg in den chaotischen, muffigen kleinen Raum, den sie als Garderobe nutzten.

"Versuch's doch mal mit heißem Zitronenwasser", rief Leon hinter ihm her, der seinerseits die letzte Viertelstunde vor dem Auftritt für ein großes Bier nutzte. "Ich sag dir, meine Mutter schwört da drauf!"

Er winkte lächelnd ab und stiefelte in den düsteren Flur hinaus, wo der Stimmenlärm der Gaststube zu einem Gemurmel verklang.

Er zauberte nicht so gern vor ihren Augen. Die _Phooka Riders _bestanden wie so viele andere Bands überwiegend aus Squibs, und manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, dass er anfing, sich die leicht verächtliche Haltung zueigen zu machen, mit der diese den Vollmagiern begegneten, die jedes noch so kleine Problem mit Hilfe irgendeines faulen Spruches beseitigten. (Eine Haltung, der er erstmals in seiner Zeit bei den _Dragonflyers_ begegnet war und die ihm nach einer Weile fast so etwas wie Bewunderung abrang.)

Kalt war es hier, und er fröstelte in seinem verschwitzten T-Shirt. Vom dunklen Ende des Gangs kam ihm Rowan entgegen, der außer Gitarre auch noch Geige spielte und ein begnadeter Pfeifer war.

"Wollte dich gerade holen, Mann", grinste er. "Da ist Besuch für dich. Sie wartet in der Garderobe."

"Besuch? Jetzt?"

"Die konnte wohl nicht mehr bis zum Ende der Show warten. Sieht aber klasse aus."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Sirius zur Tür des Garderobenraums. Ein winziger Moment des Zögerns. Dann trat er ein.

Selbst im funzeligen Licht der Deckenlampe konnte man das Chaos aus Instrumentenkoffern, Mänteln, Mützen, nassen Schuhen und sonstigen Klamotten aller Art nur allzu deutlich sehen. Und da war –

_Verdammt!! _Wie hatte die ihn hier nur finden können?!

"Guten Abend, Sirius", sagte Bellatrix Lestrange und lächelte ihm entgegen. Sie stand an dem Tisch, über den er seine Lederjacke geworfen hatte. "Oder bestehst du auf Serene?"

Es dauerte nur ein, zwei Sekunden, bis die totale Überrumpelung der Erkenntnis wich, dass dies hier _Gefahr_ bedeutete, größte Gefahr – aber es war dennoch zu lang. Während er noch zu disapparieren versuchte, hatte sie ihn schon gebannt. So stand er wie erstarrt da, mit einem Stiefel auf einem Handschuh und direkt vor einem Paar dicker Wollsocken, die Leon gehörten, und sah hilflos seinem Zauberstab nach, der in Bellatrix' Hand hinüberflog.

Langsam und genüsslich breitete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht aus. Hab ich dich!, sagte dieses Lächeln, deutlicher als alle Worte. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

Es polterte an die Tür. Die hatte sie also auch schon verschlossen.

"Serene! Ser!", rief einer von draußen. Marcus. "He, Alter – mach auf! Das ist jetzt die falsche Zeit für 'ne schnelle Nummer! Wir müssen in zwei Minuten wieder raus. Jetzt mach schon auf!"

"Das reine Vieh!", sagte Bellatrix abfällig. "Wie kannst du dich nur mit so was abgeben, Sirius? Du bist doch anders erzogen worden – erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir gefällt, mit diesen heruntergekommenen Squibs rumzuziehen!"

"Was willst du?", fragte er unwirsch. Er konnte sprechen, immerhin.

Bellatrix sah ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln an. Dann kam sie näher und baute sich unangenehm dicht vor ihm auf. "Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die wir zu klären haben."

"Wir haben nichts miteinander zu schaffen. Und jetzt zieh ab!"

"Schlechte Manieren färben ab, was?"

Sie war schön, war sie schon immer gewesen. Aber zugleich war sie das böseste Weibsstück, das er kannte, und er fand ihre Nähe unerträglich.

"_Serene_ – Mann, mach _auf_! Ich brauch' unbedingt ein frisches T-Shirt!"

"Wir sollten sie nicht länger warten lassen. Komm mit." Mit festem Griff packte sie ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich in den Sog des Apparierens, bevor er sich auch nur bewegen konnte.

oooOooo

Das konnte er auch noch nicht, als er wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Der Teppich in sanften Grau- und Rosatönen war aus Seide und bedeckte einen großen Teil des Parkettbodens – er musste ein Vermögen wert sein. Für einen absurden Moment stellte er fest, wie unpassend seine Motorradstiefel darauf wirkten. Gerade vor sich, in dem weichen Abendlicht, das durch die Fenster mit ihren vielen kleinen Scheiben in Blassgelb, Orange und Braun in dieses Zimmer fiel, sah er seinen Feind. Er erkannte ihn sofort, niemand hätte ihm sagen müssen, wer der Mann an dem antiken Schreibtisch war.

Sie hatten ihn.

Diese Erkenntnis schnitt durch seinen Verstand, teilte sein Leben in eine Vergangenheit, die unwiderruflich vorbei war, zu der er nie wieder gehören würde, und eine Gegenwart, die eben begonnen hatte und in der nun alles anders werden würde.

Voldemort saß da an diesem Schreibtisch, als sei er nur irgendein ältlicher Zauberer, den man eben bei der Erledigung seiner Korrespondenz überrascht hatte.

"Hier ist er, mein Lord", sagte Bellatrix gedämpft.

Aber dieses wachsweiße Gesicht – mit seltsamen Narben und Dellen, als seien unter der Haut nicht dieselben Schädelknochen wie bei anderen Menschen – und die Augen, die waren ein Schock. Auch wenn er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, da war er sicher. Diese Augen richteten sich nun mit einem scheinbar trägen Interesse auf ihn.

"Du hast ihn also tatsächlich gefunden, Bella."

Ja, das war eine Stimme, die einen noch aus den tiefsten Träumen aufschrecken mochte.

Bellatrix legte mit einer ungewohnt zaghaften Bewegung Sirius' Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch, und die langen, gelblich-weißen Finger schlossen sich langsam darum.

"Das hast du gut gemacht, Bella, erstaunlich gut. Ich bin sogar geneigt, darüber deinen letzten Fehler gnädiger zu beurteilen."

"Ich danke Euch, mein Herr", sagte Bellatrix, und Sirius hörte ungläubig den demütigen Klang ihrer Stimme.

"Und jetzt lass mich mit meinem Gast allein. Geh zu den anderen nach unten. Ich vermute – nun, ich vermute, dass wir bald nachkommen werden."

Sirius fühlte bei diesen Worten ein unangenehmes Prickeln im Magen. Er sah Bellatrix nicht nach. Ihre Schuhe klackten auf dem Parkett, als sie den Teppich hinter sich ließ. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und geschlossen, und dann war er allein mit Voldemort. Stand vor seinem Schreibtisch wie ein Schuljunge, der zum Direktor gerufen worden ist. Dieser Gedanke amüsierte ihn unvermutet, und das half ihm ein wenig. Außerdem musste er sich nun wenigstens nicht mehr verstecken, das war gewissermaßen eine Erleichterung. Und endlich ließ auch der Bannzauber nach.

"Sirius Black", sagte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich. "Welch interessante Begegnung. Ich bin überrascht. Ich hatte das Vergnügen, Ihren Bruder zu kennen. Ich kann, vom Schnitt Ihrer Augen abgesehen, keine Ähnlichkeiten entdecken."

Sirius sagte nichts. Es stimmte also. Regulus, dieser Idiot, war dem da also wirklich in die Fänge geraten. Dieser Blick, der plötzlich zu seinen Augen schoss, schien ihn auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise vollkommen zu packen. Instinktiv schloss er die Augen für einen Moment, um den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Voldemort lachte unerwartet. "Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?", fragte er.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, _wo_ ich bin", erwiderte Sirius. "Meine liebe Cousine hat vergessen, mir das mitzuteilen, als sie mich – entführte."

"Vielleicht sollten wir, bevor wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen, noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten klären", sagte Voldemort und strich lässig über den Zauberstab, der auf seiner anderen Handfläche lag. "Es genügt völlig, wenn Sie auf meine Fragen antworten, Sirius Black. Und ich weiß Höflichkeit zu schätzen. Sie hatten doch eine gute Kinderstube – besinnen Sie sich darauf."

Der Zauberstab glänzte auf einmal schwarz auf und rann dann in zähen Tropfen von Voldemorts Handfläche auf die Mahagoniplatte des Schreibtischs. Sirius empfand vages Bedauern. Dieser Zauberstab hatte ihn viele Jahre begleitet.

"Also?", kam es mit eisiger Stimme.

"Nein, ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen."

"Herr!", korrigierte er fordernd.

Sirius blieb stumm. Vielleicht war das kindisch, aber es war ihm unmöglich, diesen Kerl mit "Herr" anzureden. Sicher, das mit dem Zauberstab war ein beeindruckender Trick gewesen, aber auch so deutlich darauf angelegt, ihn zu beeindrucken.

Die Zivilisiertheit dieses sorgfältig eingerichteten Raums, dieser ganzen Szenerie irritierte ihn. Das sanfte Licht, die Vogelstimmen draußen, der Duft nach Herbstlaub und feuchtem Gras, der durch das Fenster drang – das alles passte so wenig zu der Gefahr, die ihm all seine Instinkte zu signalisieren versuchten. Nicht einmal jetzt konnte er Angst empfinden.

Und er _sah_, dass Voldemort das bemerkte.

"Ja, die Ähnlichkeiten mit dem bedauernswerten Regulus sind in der Tat gering. Er hatte Manieren. Aber Manieren sind nicht alles. Wie außerordentlich schade, dass Sie auf der falschen Seite stehen, Sirius Black." Er stand unvermittelt auf. "Nun, genug davon. Wir wissen beide, dass wir so nicht weiterkommen werden, nicht wahr?"

In der Mitte des Raumes zog sich mit einem Mal ein Stück des Teppichs um eine viereckige Öffnung zurück, schien einfach wegzuschmelzen.

"Nach Ihnen", sagte Voldemort mit einer höflichen Handbewegung.

Da war eine Treppe, die hinabführte. Um die fünfzig Stufen, hinab auf ein ganz anderes Licht zu. Sirius spürte sein Herz klopfen. _Das_ war es. Das war es, womit er viel eher gerechnet hatte. Mit der Treppe nach unten.

Tageslicht und Vogelstimmen und dieser süße Heuduft lagen hinter ihm, und sein Verstand sagte ihm ganz kühl, dass er wohl nichts davon je wieder spüren würde. Und doch ging er einfach weiter. Seine Füße in den Stiefeln machten das ganz ohne Zögern wie von selbst.

oooOooo

Da war ein ganz kleiner Raum, ein Würfel aus roh gemauerten Ziegelwänden und einer von schweren Holzbalken gestützten, niedrigen Decke. Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen mit einem endgültigen Knall ins Schloss, und im selben Moment legte sich die Enge hier fühlbar wie ein dichter Stoff über ihn.

Außer Bellatrix, die noch immer dieses triumphierende Glühen in den Augen hatte, warteten hier noch fünf finster blickende Männer in schwarzen Umhängen auf sie. Es musste noch einen anderen Weg nach unten geben als diese Treppe.

Es war hell hier drin, ein scharfes, unbarmherziges Licht, das von allen Seiten zu kommen schien und jede Einzelheit klar erkennen ließ.

Wieso machte er eigentlich hierbei so brav mit? Ging ohne äußeren Zwang voran, auf diese Mauer zu, deren eiserne Ringe und Ketten eine unmissverständliche Botschaft verkündeten? Vielleicht konnte er das, was ihn hier ohne Zweifel erwartete, abkürzen, wenn er jetzt einfach angriff?

Aber – womit? Mit bloßen Fäusten gegen einen Trupp Todesser nebst ihrem Herrn?! Nein. Wie ein lächerlicher Idiot würde er nicht sterben.

"Bellatrix, meine Liebe – ich weiß, wie viel Genuss dir diese Art von Aufgabe bereitet. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die familiären Bande deinen Eifer in diesem Fall nicht beeinträchtigen werden. Geleite ihn an seinen Platz."

Da war sie wieder neben ihm. Er konnte ihr Parfum nicht ausstehen, und die Berührung ihres spitzengesäumten Ärmels war ihm zuwider. Es war eine instinktive Reaktion, dass er zuschlug, als sie ihn am Arm packte. Er traf sie an der Schulter und holte dann noch einmal aus, außerstande, seinen Widerwillen, seinen plötzlich auflodernden Hass zu bezwingen. Er schlug nach ihr, schlug mit aller Gewalt in Richtung ihres Kopfes. Es hätte reichen müssen, ihr den Schädel zu brechen und die Welt zumindest von dieser Kreatur zu befreien – aber der Schlag ging ins Leere. Stattdessen spürte er selbst einen atemberaubenden Hieb in den Magen und fand sich dann keuchend an der Wand wieder, genau unter den Haken dort, wo sie ihn zweifellos haben wollten. Und Bellatrix stand sofort wieder vor ihm.

"Ganz falsch, Sirius", sagte sie böse. "Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, was? Du gehörst jetzt ihm. Da kannst du gar nichts gegen tun."

Was Sirius kapierte, als Bellatrix ihn da ankettete, war etwas anderes. Er kapierte, dass das nun endlich der Ort war, über den sie als Jungen hin und wieder spekuliert hatten – der Ort der Wahrheit, an dem sich erweisen würde, ob man wirklich ein Mann oder doch nur eine Memme war. Sie hatten darüber nachgedacht, womit ihnen der Dunkle Angst machen konnte. Und Sirius war nichts eingefallen. Mit Schmerz kam er klar. Und Angst kannte nicht. Die Welt gehörte ihm!

Aber James hatte gezögert. "Wenn er meiner Familie was täte – das – das könnte ich nicht –"

Sirius hatte das damals bedacht, aber nicht verstanden. Sicher, es wäre nicht gut, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Familie in die Hände bekommen würde. Aber er, Sirius, würde deshalb bestimmt nichts preisgeben. Es gab Sachen, die wichtiger waren als Familienangehörige!

Und jetzt, als Bellatrix' schwarze Locken sein Kinn streiften, während sie seine Hände mit geübten Griffen in den Eisenring zwang und diesen dann an einer Kette so weit nach oben zerrte, dass es gerade eben in seinen Schultern zu ziehen begann – jetzt kam ihm zum ersten Mal eine Idee davon, was James damals wirklich gemeint haben könnte.

Es war nicht ganz leicht, in dieser Haltung zu atmen. Unwillkürlich atmete man so, als hätte man Schmerzen, und das war irritierend.

Bellatrix strich grinsend mit den Fingern über sein T-Shirt, auf dem ein Schattenriss der _Phooka Riders _prangte. In einer Anwandlung von Größenwahn hatte Leon für sie alle diese T-Shirts machen lassen.

Trug man so was, wenn man von Voldemort zur peinlichen Befragung bestellt wurde? Nun ja. Der heutige Gast tat das jedenfalls.

Er sah hinüber zu den Zuschauern, die zu diesem Schauspiel geladen worden waren. Das war doch – das war Snape! Der bösartige kleine Schleimer – da stand er, neben Lucius Malfoy, mit dem er allerdings schon gerechnet hatte. Na, für Snape musste das hier ja die Erfüllung seiner Träume sein! Zwei der anderen, ältere Männer mit unbewegten Gesichtern, kannte er nicht. Der dritte war Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix' Mann. Sie standen an der Wand ihm gegenüber aufgereiht, eine stumme Wache, nah genug, dass er jede Falte ihrer Gesichter sehen konnte.

"Und jetzt?", fragte er und ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme gepresst klang. "Ein Schlückchen Veritaserum? Oder würde das den Spaß verderben?"

"Dir wird der Spaß noch früh genug vergehen", zischte sie ihn an. "Und deine verdammte Arroganz! Glaub mir!"

"Shht, Bella! Nein, Mr Black, kein Veritaserum. Sie dürfen mich nicht unterschätzen. Was immer Sie über mich gehört haben mögen, ich war ein hervorragender Schüler, ganz wie Sie selbst – und ich habe mir in gewissen Kreisen auch den Ruf eines hervorragenden Gelehrten erworben. Sie können davon ausgehen, dass mir die Gegenmittel durchaus bekannt sind. Sie sind ein mutiger Mann und werden sich entsprechend abgesichert haben. Ich vermute allerdings, dass Sie das doch noch bereuen werden."

Vermutlich, dachte Sirius. Denn vermutlich beherrscht ihr euren Job. Ich hab immer noch keine Angst. Aber ich sehe alles doppelt so scharf wie sonst. Ich kann euch riechen – jeden von euch und alle, die vorher in diesem Raum gewesen sind, glaube ich. Und mich selbst. Es hat auch Nachteile, ein Animagus zu sein.

"Jedoch – lassen Sie uns die Regeln einhalten", fuhr Voldemort mit einem kleinen Lächeln fort. "Ich werde Ihnen jetzt eine Frage stellen, und es wäre in Ihrer jetzigen Situation auf jeden Fall hilfreich, sie aufrichtig zu beantworten: Wo sind Ihre Freunde, James und Lily Potter mit ihrem kleinen Sohn?"

"Ganz aufrichtig? Keine Ahnung."

"Das ist schade, Sirius Black." Mit einem kleinen Seufzer schüttelte er den Kopf und nickte dann Bellatrix zu. "Man sagte mir, dass Sie mit den subtileren Mitteln nicht zu haben sind. Offenbar hat man Sie richtig eingeschätzt – da ist keine Angst in Ihren Gedanken, nur Arroganz und Überheblichkeit. Nun, das macht nichts. Sie werden die Angst noch kennen lernen."

Jetzt, da er mit Händen und Beinen an die Mauer gekettet war, schien sich seine Sicht noch einmal zu verschärfen. Da waren dunkle Flecken an den Wänden und auf dem Steinboden. Es gab noch mehr Eisenringe und Klammern wie die, mit denen er befestigt war. Und an der Decke, in den Holzbalken, entdeckte er außerdem mehrere Haken, die wie Fleischerhaken aussahen. Dann war da noch der Tisch, der zwischen ihm und den Todessern stand, ein ganz gewöhnlicher dunkler Holztisch, der aus irgendeiner Küche oder einem Arbeitszimmer hätte stammen können. Nur die Werkzeuge, die darauf lagen, passten nicht in dieses Bild.

Sirius erlaubte seinem Blick nicht, dabei zu verweilen. Er richtete ihn stattdessen auf Voldemort, der an diesem Tisch stehen geblieben war, so nah, dass er ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm eben noch hätte berühren können. Er war sehr groß, größer als er selbst, und der bis zum Boden fallende schwarze Umhang verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Als einziger im Raum trug er die Kapuze über seinem Kopf, so dass sein Gesicht in tiefem Schatten lag, aus dem nur die Augen hervorglommen. Und den Mund konnte er noch erkennen, schmal, beinahe lippenlos, fest geschlossen. Bellatrix stand neben ihm, und er konnte etwas wie Gier in ihrem Gesicht sehen, als ihr Blick über die Gerätschaften glitt, die vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen.

"Ich habe Ihren Zauberstab zerstört, Mr Black", sagte Voldemort voller Sarkasmus. "Im Moment sind Sie so hilflos wie irgendein Muggel, nicht wahr? Darum werden wir uns passenderweise auf Muggel-Methoden beschränken."

In diesem Raum gab es nichts, auf das man seine Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte. Es war sehr schwer, nicht auf das zu sehen, was das Weibsstück eben vom Tisch aufnahm.

Schmerz. Schmerz und Angst. Bis ich ihm sage, was er wissen will. Und dann das Ende. Also gut. Ich bin bereit. Wie war das – sich mit dem Unbekannten messen – die größte Herausforderung –

Also fangt doch bloß endlich an.

Und es erwies sich wirklich als etwas Unbekanntes. Es sich vorzustellen, war etwas vollkommen anderes, als es zu erleben. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Entsetzen, das ihn fast zu überwältigen drohte. Das war, zumindest zu Anfang, viel schlimmer als der Schmerz. Das Entsetzen, sein eigenes Blut fließen zu sehen – das hatte etwas Peinigendes. Er konnte sehen, wie es auf seine Stiefel, auf den Steinboden tropfte, dann rann – _sein_ Blut –

Eine kindische kleine Stimme in ihm brüllte voller Empörung: Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen, das ist doch unwiderruflich, das ist _mein Leben_, das da rausläuft –

Bellatrix, die etwas gegen sein Gesicht zu haben schien, hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen, und als das Blut dann auch noch seinen Mund auszufüllen drohte, überkam ihn ein erschreckender Ekel, ein plötzliches Panikgefühl. Er würde ersticken. Er würde –

Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er sah den Raum durch ein Flimmern, hörte die höhnische Stimme nur durch ein Rauschen. Ich muss hier weg, sagte er sich kalt. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Irgendwohin. In die Vergangenheit. Ich konzentriere mich ganz fest auf – auf –

Lachen – ja, Lachen – das war gut – das war weit weg von allem –

James, der konnte lachen! Einmal, irgendwann in der dritten oder vierten Klasse musste das gewesen sein, da war Peter schlecht gelaunt in den Schlafsaal gekommen, in einer Hand eine Riesentüte Bertie Bott's Bohnen, in der anderen einen Wizards-of-the-Dark-Comic. Mit seinem üblichen Schmollgesicht hatte er sich in Erwartung eines tröstlichen Abends schwungvoll auf sein Bett geworfen – und dann war eben dieses Bett um ihn und über ihm zusammengebrochen.

James platzte los und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen – er steckte sie alle an, bis sie sich kreischend auf dem Boden wälzten, in den verstreuten Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, und auch nicht aufhören konnten, als der Vertrauensschüler mit grimmiger Miene in der Schlafsaaltür stand und für Ruhe sorgen wollte.

Und das war nur der Gipfel vieler, vieler Lachanfälle gewesen. Hatten sie sich nicht durch die ganzen ersten Jahre hindurch gealbert? Manchmal musste man James nur ansehen, vor allem im Unterricht war das gefährlich, wenn er einen dann so angrinste –

Keuchend kam er zurück in die Gegenwart. Der Schmerz auf seiner Brust war kaum auszuhalten. Er sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Bellatrix' zornweißes Gesicht direkt vor dem seinen. Sie kam nicht weiter mit ihm, und bald würde ihr Herr ungeduldig werden –

Er hatte über all dem körperlichen Schmerz deutlich gefühlt, wie Voldemort versucht hatte, in seinen Verstand einzudringen. Der musste die Erinnerung an James und sein Lachen _gesehen_ haben, so nah war er ihm gekommen – nur nützte ihm das gar nichts.

Mit aller Macht versuchte er den erneuten Rückzug in irgendetwas, das so weit wie möglich von all dem hier entfernt war. Seine Gedanken irrten durch das Dunkel wie durch einen Tunnel und schossen am Ende hinaus in die Sommersonne, die er warm auf seinen Armen, seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Er war siebzehn, und es war der Morgen nach einer Vollmondnacht, und sie saßen müde zusammen, alle vier, draußen im Gras. In seiner einen Hand hatte er einen Becher mit brandheißem, duftendem Kaffee, die andere hielt ein Brot mit Gelee, das in der Sonne wie aufgeschnittene Granate funkelte – er konnte es schmecken, dunkle Johannisbeeren mit all der herben, holzigen Süße von Gesträuch und Wildnis – und er lebte, _lebte_ –

oooOooo

Entweder machten die was mit seinem Zeitgefühl, oder er war wirklich schon ewig hier. Zwischendurch hatten sie ihn allein gelassen – vage glaubte er sich zu erinnern, dass er einmal auch eine Weile losgebunden worden war und auf dem kalten Boden gelegen hatte. Jetzt aber hing er jedenfalls schon wieder lange hier, und seine widerwilligen Augen entdeckten außer der unermüdlichen Bellatrix und Voldemort nur noch Malfoy und Snape, die wieder da drüben auf den Zuschauerplätzen standen.

Bellatrix hatte den Schattenriss der _Phooka Riders _sauber durchtrennt. Die beiden Hälften, in die sein T-Shirt zerfiel, klafften nun mit versengten Rändern über seiner Brust und gaben das Muster ineinander verschlungener Symbole frei, das einmal, vor vielen Jahren, dunkelblau gewesen, inzwischen aber zu einem matten Blaugrau verblasst war. Die Entdeckung dieser Tätowierungen hatte vielen seiner Freundinnen gefallen und manche zu interessanten Dingen inspiriert. Und das war auch schon der ganze Nutzen, den diese Sache je gehabt hatte –

"Sieh an, ein Mitglied des _Arcturischen Zirkels_! Und so jemand schlägt sich auf die Seite der Mischblütigen und Degenerierten?"

"Er hat nie wirklich dazu gehört, Herr", schnaubte Bellatrix verächtlich. "Er wurde als Kind aufgenommen, als Orions Sohn – aber später hat er sich geweigert, dort seine Pflichten als erwachsener Mann zu übernehmen."

Wie wahr.

Sirius machte winzige Atemzüge durch zusammengebissene Zähne und tauchte langsam über die purpurnen Wellen auf, die immer noch gegen ihn anrollten.

Wie wahr, in der Tat. Stattdessen hatte er sein Elternhaus endgültig verlassen. Hatte an einem schwülen Sommertag mit seinem Koffer in Godrics Hollow gestanden und Artemis Potter lässig erklärt, dass er die Schnauze voll hatte von der Gängelei seiner Eltern. Und gefragt, ob er für 'ne Weile bei ihnen im Garten wohnen könnte –

Dieser Schmerz in seinen Armen – viel schlimmer jetzt als die Wunden auf der Brust – wenn sie doch nur endlich ganz taub werden wollten – er hatte das Gefühl, dass er schlotternd an diesem verfluchten Ring hing.

Genau gegenüber stand Snape und starrte ihn mit unbewegter Miene auf seinem fahlen, bösartigen Gesicht an. Er hasste ihn. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er den besser aus dem Weg geräumt hätte, als er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. Hätte er sich doch bloß nicht von James hindern lassen, damals –

Der Hass tat gut. Er ließ frische Energie durch seinen Verstand fließen. Vielleicht gab ihm das Kraft genug für ein paar weitere Stunden Widerstand. Kraft, sich willentlich zurückzuziehen vom Jetzt und Hier. Sich im Dickicht der Vergangenheit zu verbergen, sich zu ducken vor diesem suchenden Verstand, der da mit immer gröberen Fingern in seinem Geist herumzuwühlen versuchte.

Er hatte sich von einer Erinnerung zur nächsten gehangelt in diesen Stunden oder Tagen, hatte sogar einen verrückten Ehrgeiz darein gesetzt, diese Erinnerungen in einer chronologischen Reihenfolge in seinem Geist aufmarschieren zu lassen – irgendwas, das ihm ein Gefühl von Ordnung in dem Chaos gab, in das sie ihn stürzten. Und während dieser ganzen Zeit wurden die beiden immer verbissener, immer ungeduldiger in ihrem Bemühen, seinen Verstand zu durchforschen, in dem sie immer wieder nur auf weitere, für sie völlig irrelevante Bröckchen aus seiner Vergangenheit stießen. Ihm selbst standen diese Erinnerungen inzwischen in so starken Farben vor den Augen, dass sie ihm bisweilen wirklicher als die Gegenwart erschienen –

Da war der Hochzeitstag – ein heißer Augusttag – er war Trauzeuge – James, wie er Lily auf die Tanzfläche führte – seine Lily, die er endlich doch noch herumgekriegt hatte, die nun endlich doch noch in diesem wirklich schönen weißen Kleid da auf der etwas staubigen Tanzfläche vor ihm stand und zu ihm auflächelte. Wie das eben sein sollte. Und James – James sah eigentlich ziemlich dämlich aus. War nie der Typ für formelle Kleidung gewesen – sah immer ein bisschen unordentlich aus, egal, was seine Mutter ihm an Klamotten kaufte.

Jetzt der Tanz – Musik – natürlich ein Walzer. Konventionell, aber nett. Und das Biedere der ganzen Sache vergaß man, wenn man die beiden so sah. Als der Walzer verklang und James seine Braut hätte loslassen und stattdessen seine Mutter zum Tanz führen sollen, da bekam er das nicht einmal mit. Die standen einfach da und küssten sich. Die umstehenden Festgäste lachten, die Musik setzte wieder ein, und sie tanzten weiter, ohne auf die Zurufe aus dem Publikum zu achten. Da hatte er, Sirius, sich höflich vor Artemis verbeugt und sie auf die Tanzfläche geführt, die sich dann rasch auch mit anderen Paaren füllte.

"Danke, Sirius", lachte Artemis Potter, die damals keine zwei Monate mehr zu leben hatte. "Obwohl ich eigentlich James danken müsste – dass er mich vergessen hat. Du tanzt viel besser als er."

Ja, das stimmte, und selbstverständlich wusste er das.

Irgendwann waren sie an James und Lily vorbeigetanzt, und bei ihrem Anblick hatte James endlich kapiert, was er vergessen hatte. Er zog entschuldigend die Schultern hoch, aber er sah dabei so glücklich aus, dass man versucht war, ihn zu treten –

"Schwachkopf!", murmelte Sirius und musste grinsen.

Artemis sah ihn an, und als sie nach einer komplizierten Drehung wieder in seinen Armen ankam – Artemis war selbst eine begeisterte und ziemlich gute Tänzerin – sagte sie: "Du wirst drüber wegkommen, Sirius."

Nur das.

Aber das hatte nicht gestimmt.

Jetzt wollte er doch weg von den Bildern. Da gab es noch was, das gut funktionierte – der Walzer hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht –

Er würde an Musik denken – nein, falsch, nicht einfach daran denken, er würde sie in seinem Kopf _hören_. Wenn er sich richtig gut konzentrierte, ging das. Hatte er schon als Kind gekonnt – und wetten, dass _das_ die beiden Gedankenjäger hier in den Wahnsinn treiben würde –

Er glaubte zu grinsen, aber es war gut, dass er sich dabei nicht sehen konnte.

Komplexe Musik brauchte man dafür – nicht das Alltagszeug, das er selbst mit seinen Leuten spielte – nein, jetzt brauchte er _richtige_ Musik, mehrstimmige Musik mit ineinandergreifenden Melodien und Rhythmen. Die Art von Musik, um die er seit seiner Zeit mit der Harfe einen Bogen machte – so, wie er sich in der Liebe mit Frauen begnügte, so hatte er sich in der Musik auf die seichteren Versionen beschränkt. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Aber jetzt schickte er seinen Geist auf die Suche nach etwas alter Muggel-Musik, davon gab es irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Hirns ein paar sorgsam aufbewahrte Stücke. Logisch und berechenbar in ihren Strukturen und doch vollkommen irrational in der Wirkung, die sie hervorriefen, in ihrer Schönheit, die so viel mehr war als die Geordnetheit ihrer Strukturen –

Das zu verfolgen, erforderte alle Aufmerksamkeit und war zugleich völlig abstrakt. Bildfrei, sozusagen. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht für jeden Legilimens –

oooOooo

Da lag er wieder. Die waren einfach rausgegangen. Berieten vermutlich die weiteren Schritte. Aber immerhin, sie hatten ihn losgebunden. Und er wartete nun auf den nächsten Schub von Schmerzen, der unweigerlich einsetzen würde, wenn die Taubheit in seinen Armen nachließ.

Er wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken. Nur ganz still liegen.

Diese glimmenden Augen, die sich in sein Hirn zu bohren versuchten – der hatte sich nur mit Mühe bezwungen, sein Denken nicht einfach zu knacken wie eine Nuss –

Dieser Zauber, den Arcanus da empfohlen hatte, musste wirklich erste Klasse sein. Schien seinen Verstand mit einer Art Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus zu umgeben, den nur er selbst aufheben konnte. Und jetzt arbeiteten die daran, ihn genau dazu zu bringen.

Er war so müde. Manchmal vergaß er jetzt zwischendurch, was die eigentlich von ihm wollten. Dann glitt er für eine Weile durch ein graues Niemandsland, nicht bewusstlos, aber auch nicht bei klarem Verstand –

Er versuchte, eine bequemere Position zu finden. Der Schmerz in seinen Armen wurde unerträglich, als die Blutzirkulation wieder einsetzte. Das lenkte ihn beinahe von den Schmerzen in seinen Rippen und seiner gebrochenen Nase ab.

Stöhnend zog er seine Beine über den rauhen Boden dicht an seinen Körper. Und dann musste er wohl weggedriftet sein, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, hing er wieder an der Mauer. Die Reste seines T-Shirts waren steif von getrocknetem Blut und schabten bei jedem Atemzug schmerzhaft über die verbrannten Stellen auf seiner Brust.

Da war ein Rascheln, als krieche jemand über den Boden.

"Dad? Dad, bist du das? Bist du hier?", fragte auf einmal eine verlorene kleine Stimme.

Im Moment gelang es ihm nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Also hörte er nur der Stimme zu, die wie eine Kinderstimme klang. Nur dass es keine war, es war die Stimme eines Mannes, der wie ein Kind klang. Und er _kannte_ diese Stimme irgendwoher.

"Daddy, holst du mich jetzt nach Hause?", fragte sie in derselben Verlorenheit weiter. Da war keine Angst, keine Verzweiflung erkennbar. "Ich hab schon so lange gewartet. Warum kommst du jetzt erst? Ich hab euch doch alles aufgeschrieben. Der Schreibblock! Den müsst ihr doch gefunden haben!"

Weiteres Rascheln, jetzt ganz nah. Jemand berührte seine Stiefel. Er konnte ihn riechen, er stank wie ein Tier.

"Er hat Räume hier, _dunkle_ Räume. Ohne Boden. Man fällt – fällt – immer weiter. Und die Stimmen. Wissen alles von einem."

Jetzt kauerte der da unten, an seine Beine gelehnt!

"Fragen trotzdem immer weiter. Ich hab alles gesagt. Ich hatte solche _Angst_. Da war so ein –"

Das verlorene Geplapper brach ab. Anscheinend konnte er nicht sagen, was da gewesen war. Sirius fühlte, wie ihn schauderte, als der Junge sich an seine Beine schmiegte.

"Nimmst du mich mit nach Hause? Es tut mir leid, dass ich alles gesagt hab. Ehrlich. Ich wollte das nicht."

Sirius hörte entsetzt, wie das Kind, das seine Stiefel umklammerte, zu weinen begann, ein leises, seltsam ausdrucksloses Weinen. Und endlich wurde ihm klar, woher er die Stimme kannte.

"Caradoc!", krächzte Sirius und musste husten. Hustete und spuckte dann angewidert einen Klumpen geronnenes Blut aus. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte entsetzlich. "Caradoc, ich bin's, Sirius!"

"Daddy? Bitte nimm mich mit nach Hause. Ich will hier weg. Ich will nach Hause."

oooOooo

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ihr zögert, mein Herr", murrte Bellatrix unwillig. "Das ist ein verstockter Bastard, wir werden nie weiterkommen mit ihm, wenn wir die Mittel nicht verschärfen."

"Aber Bella, willst du mich etwa belehren?", fragte Voldemort zurück, und in seiner Stimme klang tatsächlich Belustigung mit.

"Nein, nein – ich wollte nur – ich verstehe nicht, wie es ihm gelingen kann – er ist nicht einmal ausgebildet –"

"Ja, das ist beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Er macht es grob und amateurhaft, verkriecht sich wie ein wildes Tier ins tiefste Unterholz seiner Erinnerungen. Aber es funktioniert. Das ist beachtlich", sagte er und betrachtete den Mann, der, im Augenblick kaum bei Bewusstsein, vor ihm an seinen Ketten hing. Sein Kopf war vornübergefallen, und das lockige dunkle Haar, das sein Gesicht verdeckte, unterstrich wie zum Hohn die Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Peinigerin.

"Nun, immerhin ist er ein Verwandter von dir, meine Liebe, und du _bist_ talentiert. Aber der hier ist ein Animagus – für die gelten in mancher Hinsicht besondere Gesetze. Ich habe das schon in einem anderen Fall festgestellt –"

"Ein Animagus – ich wusste nicht –" Bellatrix Lestrange brach verwirrt ab. Wie hatte ihr das entgehen können? "Hat er deshalb den _Cruciatus_ einfach so –? Soll ich das nicht noch einmal –"

"Ich brauche ihn lebend, Bellatrix. Er hat sich gegen die einfache Aufdeckung der Wahrheit geschützt", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Damit allein ist er schon ein Risiko eingegangen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wenn wir allzu heftig in seinem Verstand graben, könnten wir das, was wir wissen wollen, zerstören. Aber es gibt immer – Möglichkeiten. Auch dir wird das ein oder andere aufgefallen sein, nicht wahr?"

Bellatrix starrte ihren Cousin, der immer noch reglos an der Wand hing, finster an. Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Es war so wichtig, dies hier möglichst gut zu machen! Sie durfte nicht die Geduld verlieren, auch wenn sie inzwischen mehr als wütend war. In seinen Verstand zu blicken war wie durch ein Kaleidoskop zu sehen – ein wildes Durcheinander von Bildern, die aus seiner Kindheit, seiner Schulzeit stammen mochten, eins unwichtiger als das andere. Unbegreiflich. Ein erwachsener Mann, in dessen Kopf es nichts als Dumme-Jungen-Streiche zu geben schien – und dann diese idiotischen Gedanken, mit denen er sich schon mehrmals plötzlich und unbegreiflich ins Bildlose zurückgezogen hatte, es war, als – als finge er an zu rechnen oder so etwas. Sie hasste das.

Aber ja, da war _etwas_ gewesen. Etwas, das in all seinen Erinnerungen vorhanden war, eine Art gemeinsamer Nenner –

"Dieser James", begann sie nachdenklich, "das ist doch der James Potter, nach dem Ihr sucht, mein Herr?"

"Allerdings."

"Dieser James Potter – er steht ihm am nächsten. Er scheint in all seinen Erinnerungen vorzukommen."

"Ja", sagte Voldemort ungeduldig. "Er ist sein Freund. Das hat Snape uns ja schon gesagt."

"Verzeiht, mein Lord. Aber das ist nicht alles. Es ist mehr als das." Ein böses Lächeln breitete sich langsam über ihr Gesicht aus. "Er liebt ihn. Ich habe das zuerst nicht verstanden – ich dachte – na ja, das ist jetzt unwichtig. Aber nun begreife ich."

Voldemort beobachtete sie. Bellatrix war sich dessen bewusst. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese merkwürdige Unschärfe bei ihm feststellte, diese Unfähigkeit, Liebe von anderen starken Gefühlen zu unterscheiden und die Bedeutung zu erkennen, die sie für andere hatte. Er schien dafür einfach kein Gespür zu haben. Schien es – ja, zu verwechseln mit dem Bedürfnis, einen anderen zu kontrollieren, Macht über ihn auszuüben –

"Ich habe eine Idee, mein Lord", sagte sie langsam und nachdenklich. "Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich sie Euch in einem anderen Raum mitteilen. Wer weiß, was der da noch mitkriegt."

oooOooo

Sie hatten ihn endlich allein gelassen. Verdammt. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sie ihn wieder für eine Weile losbinden würden! Wenigstens seine Arme! Er merkte, dass er vor lauter Enttäuschung heulte, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Sich dagegen zu wehren, wäre sinnlose Kraftverschwendung gewesen. Es sah ja jetzt keiner.

Zumindest hatten sie Caradoc mitgenommen, dessen sinnloser Klage er nicht mehr viel länger hätte zuhören können. Das war in gewissem Sinn viel schlimmer als der Schmerz gewesen, den sie ihm selbst zugefügt hatten.

Quatsch. Mach dir nichts vor. Du bist ziemlich am Ende.

Das stimmte wohl. Zweimal hatten ihn jetzt heftige Krämpfe gepackt, vielleicht, weil er jetzt schon wieder so lange hier angekettet stand oder vielmehr hing. Vielleicht auch vor Schmerzen, Hunger, Durst, Schwäche. Gründe gab es genug.

Auf jeden Fall war der zweite Krampf so schlimm gewesen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er dem nächsten begegnen sollte. Da waren nur noch so wenige Reserven übrig. Und er konnte sich kaum noch auf etwas konzentrieren. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf verschwammen und entglitten ihm. Das war vielleicht das Allerschlimmste. Zu fühlen, wie er allmählich die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand verlor. Sie würden es merken, und dann hatten sie ihn.

Von Caradoc hatte er ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so viel mitbekommen. Es war ihm noch ziemlich gut gelungen, sich aus dieser Szene auszuklinken, und er hatte das auch ohne Skrupel getan. Hier ging es um Wichtigeres als um Mitleid mit einem alten Bekannten. Er konnte ihm sowieso nicht helfen.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass du ihn am liebsten angebrüllt hättest. Damit er bloß endlich die Schnauze hält. Er hat gestört. Konntest dich nicht mehr konzentrieren –

Zum ersten Mal streifte ihn der Gedanke, dass er das hier vielleicht nicht durchstehen würde. Sie würden am Ende doch kriegen, was sie wollten. Einfach, weil sein Körper nicht mehr mitmachte. Ihn im Stich ließ.

Gab es eine – Möglichkeit? Eine Möglichkeit, sich – _endgültig _auszuklinken? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Solange er das noch konnte.

Ohne Vorwarnung überfiel ihn ein weiterer Krampf, und er biss sich die Lippe durch, ohne es zu bemerken. Er konnte nicht einmal schreien, weil seine Kiefer so verkrampft waren. Schließlich wurde er ohnmächtig.

oooOooo

Kaltes Wasser, ganz plötzlich in seinem heißen, geschwollenen Gesicht. Und er lag am Boden! Er konnte atmen! Wie schwer es war, die Augen zu öffnen! Wieder diese Gesichter –

Bellatrix und er. Sollten endlich abhauen. Er war so müde. Hatte keine Lust mehr –

"Jetzt steh schon auf!", keifte sie und zerrte an ihm.

Das war komisch, wirklich. Er wollte lachen, aber seine Lippe tat entsetzlich weh.

Moment mal. Das war kein Steinboden unter ihm. Das war – Teppich. Ein Seidenteppich. Den hatte er doch schon mal gesehen. Das Licht war auch ganz anders. Warm. Gepflegt.

Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal auf die Füße gerissen. Das war _er_ gewesen. Allein mit der Macht seines Zauberstabs hielt er ihn auf den Füßen, denn er selbst hatte nicht mal genug Kraft, sich aufrecht zu halten. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich gequetscht an.

Da an der Wand, unter diesem Gemälde, standen sie wieder, Malfoy und Snape und dieser andere Kerl, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Sie glotzten ihn an. Was sollte das? Was war nun wieder los? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe in seinem Kerker lassen?

Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass ihn schon dieser Wechsel der vertrauten Umgebung überforderte – ihn den Tränen nahe brachte – Mann, er musste wirklich hinüber sein –

"Spar dir das Flennen auf", sagte Bellatrix gehässig. "Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich."

Die geschmackvoll getäfelte Flügeltür ging auf. Die zwei bulligen Typen, die da reinkamen, die kannte er doch auch irgendwoher – und was trugen die da – noch ein Opfer – vielleicht wieder Dearborn – nein, der hier war dunkelhaarig –

Dann hörte er sich aufkeuchen.

"Na, wie gefällt dir das?", fragte Bellatrix, die ihn ganz genau beobachtete. "Gelungene Überraschung?" Und dann, zu den beiden Trägern: "Hierhin mit ihm! Damit sie sich begrüßen können!"

Sie ließen den Mann einfach vor ihm auf den Boden fallen und marschierten in dumpfer Eintracht wieder hinaus.

Er wird euch den Teppich versauen mit all dem Blut, kreischte es in Sirius, als Bellatrix den Mann am Boden mit dem Fuß anstieß, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Röchelnd blieb er auf der Seite liegen.

Es stimmte. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Da konnte er den Kopf schütteln, so viel er wollte.

Das sagte Bellatrix auch gerade.

"Nein", sagte er einfach. "Nein. Nein."

"Aber ja."

"Ja, wir haben ihn", sagte Voldemort. "Und jetzt wirst du zusehen, wie wir ihn töten."

James! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wenn sie ihn hatten – was sollte das alles noch hier? Dann mussten sie doch – halt! War es möglich, dass James – sich von Lily und Harry entfernt hatte – warum bloß –

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken! Diese Schwärze in seinem Kopf klatschte immer wieder wie große Tintenflecken in jeden Gedanken, den er zu fassen versuchte. Löschte alles aus.

Aber kein Zweifel, das war James. Und er sah furchtbar aus. Ihn so zu sehen, _da_ zu sehen in der Gewalt dieses Monsters, das war schlimmer als alles vorher.

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich den Schlüssel finden würde? Kann es sein, dass du mir _jetzt_ antworten wirst, kleiner Black?", fragte Voldemort leise. "Sieh ihn dir genau an!"

Bellatrix beugte sich über ihn und riss James' Kopf an den Haaren zurück in den Nacken.

Ja, das war das Gesicht seines Freundes, zerschlagen und blutig, aber eindeutig James. Ein Auge sah aus, als ob –

Würgen stieg in seiner Kehle auf. Er schmeckte Galle.

"Ihr habt sie!", stieß er hervor. "Was soll das alles noch? Was wollt ihr denn noch von uns?"

"Ich habe _ihn_. Aber er kann es uns nicht sagen, Black!", sagte Voldemort schneidend. "Und ich will den Jungen!"

"Aber ich kann es euch auch nicht sagen!", schrie Sirius verzweifelt. "Kapier das doch endlich! Ich _kann_ nicht! Ich weiß es nicht! Es heißt doch, du bist ein so toller Legilimens – dann musst du das doch endlich mal _kapieren_!"

Voldemorts Antwort auf diesen Ausbruch bestand darin, dass er den Zauberstab auf James richtete. James begann zu schreien, ein entsetzliches, gurgelndes Geheul, das nicht mehr nach James klang, sondern nach irgendeinem wilden Tier.

"Verstehst du, Black? Das ist es, was passiert, wenn du nicht gehorchst. Der da wird es büßen. Der einzige Mensch, den du jemals geliebt hast", sagte Voldemort und fuhr voller Verachtung fort: "Liebe – was für eine läppische Art, sich jemandem unterzuordnen! Ist das wirklich so wichtig für dich? Du enttäuschst mich! Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet!"

"Das soll aufhören!", zischte Sirius. "Lass ihn!"

"Du hattest nicht einmal mit diesem halben Kind vorhin Mitleid. Aber das hier – das ist etwas anderes, nicht wahr?"

"Ich – kann nichts sagen. Weil ich nichts _weiß_, verflucht noch mal!"

"Ach so – vielleicht sollte ich die Frage umformulieren. Also dann, Sirius Black: Da du es nicht bist – und das weiß ich inzwischen durchaus – _wer ist dann der Geheimniswahrer der Potters_?"

Der Ort der Wahrheit. Ja, er begriff endlich, was James damals gemeint hatte. Jetzt begriff er es.

"Nicht –", keuchte der am Boden Liegende endlich ein erstes verständliches Wort. "Lass dich nicht – ich bin nicht –"

Ein Tritt brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

"Ich höre!", sagte Voldemort drohend. "Und meine Geduld ist fast zu Ende."

Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte kaum noch atmen. Dies war entsetzlich.

"Ich werde ihn vor deinen Augen in Stücke schneiden", sagte Voldemort leise. "Und ich verspreche dir, er wird bis zum Schluss bei Bewusstsein bleiben und dich verfluchen!"

Und wenn ich es dir sage, dann lässt du uns gehen, was? Aber klar! Was soll ich denn nur tun! Du wirst uns sowieso töten – hier kommt keiner von uns lebend raus, egal, was ich dir sage! Aber – aber dafür kann ich dir nicht auch noch Harry und Lily ans Messer liefern!

Gewaltsam riss er seinen Blick von James weg. Versuchte, zurückzufinden in die Vergangenheit. Zurück in diesen Sommermorgen vielleicht – oder in eine noch frühere Zeit –als er damals in das Gewächshaus gekracht war – mit diesem bescheuerten Schnatz in der Hand – James' Gesicht, als er das blöde Ding dann doch noch losfliegen ließ –

Er sah die Bewegung unter halb geschlossenen Lidern. Hörte den gellenden Schrei –

Da schloss er die Augen ganz. _Hörte_ sich in die Vergangenheit zurück. Siegestaumel auf den Quidditch-Tribünen –

Die nächste Bewegung nahm er als Luftzug auf seiner Haut wahr. Ihm sträubten sich die Haare in Erwartung des Schreiens – das kam –

Das war James. Er konnte das nicht umdichten in Siegesgeheul oder was auch immer. Wenn James leiden musste, wie konnte _er_ sich dann so feige drücken und in eine Vergangenheit flüchten? Er riss die Augen wieder auf und starrte keuchend wie nach einem langen Rennen in diesen Raum.

Überall war Blut. Auf dem Teppich. Auf den blassgrau bezogenen Sesseln. Und Voldemort hob schon wieder den Arm mit dem Zauberstab –

"Aufhören!", brüllte Sirius. "Hör auf! Hör endlich auf! Er kann es doch nicht mal sagen! Warum quälst du nicht mich – ich bin's doch, der dir vielleicht die Antwort geben kann! Also los! Sieh zu, wie viel du von mir zerlegen musst!"

"Die Antwort, Black! Sofort!"

Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab senkte sich schon wieder, auf James' Brust gerichtet –

"Bitte!", keuchte Sirius. "Bitte! James, ich kann das nicht! Es tut mir so leid! Ich kann das einfach nicht!"

"_Den Namen_!!"

"P-Peter Pettigrew!" Und dann brüllte er es schluchzend in den Raum: "_Peter Pettigrew_! Und jetzt lass ihn! Lass ihn endlich!"

Voldemort starrte ihn an, und wenn Sirius nicht so außer sich gewesen wäre, hätte er den Augenblick echter Überraschung im Gesicht seines Peinigers wahrgenommen. Und dann lachte Voldemort – lachend streckte er seinen Arm aus und sprach ein _Avada Kedavra _über den zerbrochenen Körper am Boden – und der grüne Blitz schien ewig zwischen diesen stummen Wänden mit ihren kostbaren Tapeten zu stehen.

Er war geblendet und wartete auf den Fluch, der ihn selbst in den Tod schicken würde. Aber der kam nicht. Stattdessen waren da auf einmal viele Leute, er sah sie unter dem zuckenden Abglanz des Blitzes, der immer noch auf seinen Netzhäuten nachflackerte –

Voldemort erteilte einige rasche Anweisungen –

Aber Sirius nahm niemanden von den anderen mehr wahr. Er war allein mit dem Toten am Boden. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Das Haar, so blutverklebt es auch war, hatte die falsche Farbe. Es war schmutzig blond. Der Tote war gar nicht James. Es war Caradoc Dearborn.

Sie hatten ihn reingelegt. James lebte noch, verbarg sich mit seiner Familie irgendwo und vertraute auf die Standhaftigkeit seiner Freunde. Und einer von denen hatte soeben die Verfolger auf seine Fährte gesetzt –

Irgendwann war Bellatrix wieder da. Grob hielt sie ihm einen Becher an die zerbissenen Lippen.

"Trink das. Und schön runterschlucken."

Er hatte solchen Durst, da brauchte es keine zweite Aufforderung. Sein Körper trank, bevor sein Kopf überhaupt richtig bei Bewusstsein war.

Er trank, und dann sackte er krachend nach vorn und war ohnmächtig, bevor er den Boden berührte.


	16. Und dennoch

**Vierter Teil: Die Dunkelheit jenseits der Sterne**

**Kapitel 16**

**Und dennoch –**

Peter Pettigrew traf den Boden mit einem nassen Klatschen. Er war genau in eine tiefe Pfütze appariert. Mit Mühe erstickte er seinen Aufschrei zu einem Quieken. Er sah sich hastig um, um sich zu orientieren. Niemand zu sehen. Die nasse Straße glitzerte schwarz im Lampenlicht. Godric's Hollow schlief, und so sollte es auch sein um halb zwei morgens.

Er war bisher erst einmal hier gewesen, damals bei der Hochzeit. Da, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, das musste James' Haus sein; zumindest war es das einzige in der Straße, das diese hohen Mauern hatte. Als er eben im Garten disappariert war, hatte er sich auf ein Ziel ganz in der Nähe konzentriert, weil ihm klar war, dass seine Kraft für eine größere Entfernung einfach nicht mehr ausreichte. War eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt noch geschafft hatte, fand er, so erschöpft und ausgelaugt, wie er sich fühlte. Und voller panischer Angst, um das nicht zu vergessen –

Die hatte ihn noch immer im Würgegriff. Als er ein paar zögernde Schritte machte, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wohin er sich wenden sollte, quitschte das Wasser in seinen Schuhen, und die nassen Hosenbeine schlappten kalt um seine Waden. Da blieb er stehen. Zog sich zurück in den tiefen Schatten der Hecke, die das Grundstück hinter ihm umgab, und starrte hinüber auf die Mauern, die jetzt ein Geheimnis bargen. Ein Geheimnis, das auf der ganzen Welt nur er allein kannte.

Ich bin der Einzige, der's verraten kann, kicherte es kindisch in ihm. Und ich bin derjenige, der's am wenigsten wissen wollte!

Dieser dreimal verfluchte Sirius!!

Das hätte er beinahe laut auf die nächtliche, schlafende Straße hinausgebrüllt. Da erst merkte er, dass er nicht nur vor Angst zitterte, sondern auch vor Wut. Schneite der da einfach bei ihm rein und zwang ihn, so eine Sache zu übernehmen –

"Das war _deine_ Aufgabe, du eingebildeter, großkotziger, _feiger_ Scheißkerl!", zischte er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. Und _er_ stand jetzt hier und versuchte, seinem übermüdeten Kopf eine Lösung für dieses verrückte Problem abzuringen.

Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis der Herr und seine Leute festgestellt hatte, dass die Potters nicht mehr unter der Adresse zu finden waren, die er ihm genannt hatte?! Er keuchte unwillkürlich und presste die Hand auf seine schmerzende Brust. Natürlich hatten die das längst gemerkt! Und er – er –

Nein, halt! Der Herr musste ihn nicht suchen. Solange er sich nicht in seine Rattengestalt flüchtete, konnte der Dunkle Lord ihn jederzeit ohne Schwierigkeiten zu sich rufen. Und das hatte er bis jetzt nicht getan. Also hatte er entweder noch nichts von der Flucht der Potters bemerkt – oder er verdächtigte ihn, Peter, nicht.

Konnte das sein?

Konnte es anders sein?

Oh, wenn er doch nur in sein Bett zurückgekonnt hätte! Weg von der kalten, nassen, einsamen Straße hier, mitten im Nirgendwo! Er war so müde, und alles tat ihm weh. Was mussten die ihn in eine solche Sache reinziehen? Hatte er nicht schon genug Probleme? Was gingen ihn die Potters und ihre verdammte Brut an? Wann hatte James seit der Schulzeit jemals nach ihm gefragt?! Genau. Und jetzt sollte er seinen Kopf für ihn hinhalten! Für die feinen Herrschaften, die sich für so unfehlbar hielten und sich zusammen mit Dumbledore und den anderen immer wieder selbst auf die Schulter klopften dafür, dass sie auf der richtigen Seite standen –

Richtige Seite – na klar! Man musste sich ja nur mal ansehen, was die so machten! Hatte Sirius sich nicht eben ganz unheldenhaft aus der Affäre gezogen? Das war wahrscheinlich seine Rache dafür, dass James geheiratet hatte. Oh, er wusste ganz genau, wie es in Sirius' vertracktem Herz aussah!

Und Lily – die und auf der richtigen Seite? Er hatte sie ja gesehen, da in der Nokturngasse. Waren direkt an ihm vorbeigegangen, die beiden. Und weil das so unglaublich war, hatte er sie verfolgen müssen. Für so was war es wieder mal sehr praktisch, eine Ratte sein zu können. Der gute alte _Schräge Winkel _– er kannte das Haus schon lange, es war morsch und voller kleiner, geheimer Gänge und Wege –

Nein, eine richtige Seite gab es überhaupt nicht. Nur Leute, die schlau genug waren, sich irgendwie durchzuschlagen – und eben solche Trottel wie James, die zwar immer von allen das Beste annahmen, aber sich selbst und alle, die mit ihnen zu tun hatten, ständig in Schwierigkeiten brachten mit ihrer verdammten Gutgläubigkeit und Naivität.

Zu denen gehörte er, Peter Pettigrew, jedenfalls nicht. So war er auch nicht so blöd gewesen, sich auf diesen wahnsinnigen Zauber einzulassen, mit dem er das Geheimnis in sich schützen konnte – auf Kosten seines eigenen Verstandes und im Zweifelsfall seines Lebens!

Den hatte er sich nicht auch noch andrehen lassen. Das mochte Sirius mal ruhig tun. Aber er, Peter, hatte ganz bestimmt nicht die Absicht, die fortgeschritteneren Untersuchungsmethoden des Dunklen Lords kennen zu lernen.

Er konnte nicht ewig hier in der Hecke stehen bleiben, oder? Da drüben, neben dem auf unsichtbare Weise verschlossenen Grundstück, konnte er einen schmalen Pfad erkennen, der an der Mauer entlang von der Straße wegführte, in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er huschte hinüber und verschwand zwischen den aneinander grenzenden Grundstücken.

Feuchtes, kniehohes Gras und Unkraut empfingen ihn, während er den sanft abfallenden Pfad hinabging. Er verbreiterte sich, als die Mauer auf der einen und der Zaun auf der anderen Seite ein wenig zurückwichen, und plötzlich befand er sich mitten in einer kleinen, strauchbewachsenen Wildnis und hörte in der Dunkelheit das Rauschen eines Baches.

Rattenwege –

Er blieb stehen. Verschwinde in einem Rattenloch! Die hatten gut reden! Was wussten die schon davon, wie es war, da draußen auf den Rattenwegen? Die Kälte, die Unbehaglichkeit, das scheußliche Essen, die überall lauernden Gefahren – das fing ja schon mit jeder kleinen Katze an!

Und vor allem: Wenn er sich jetzt auf die Rattenwege verdrückte, _dann_ wusste sein Herr auf jeden Fall Bescheid. Dann war die Sache entschieden. Deutlicher konnte er ihm gar nicht zeigen, dass er auf der Flucht war, und _er_ würde es auch sofort wissen.

Und er wird mich finden – irgendwie wird er mich finden, auch noch im tiefsten Rattenbau.

Oh, er wollte schlafen! Er wollte die Decke über seinen Kopf ziehen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen! Sich in ein paar Stunden von seiner Mutter wecken lassen und dann einfach mit seinem normalen Alltag weitermachen. Und wenn dann der Herr auf die Idee kam, bei ihm vorbeizuschauen und ihn zu fragen, ob er vielleicht die Potters gewarnt habe, dass sie gesucht würden – dann würde er einfach die Wahrheit sagen: Nein. Hatte er nicht.

Hatte er ja auch nicht! Das war seine Chance, eine kleine, aber reale Chance. Der Herr wusste immer, wann er die Wahrheit sagte!

Verdammt, jetzt fing es auch noch an zu regnen! Unglücklich stand er da in der Dunkelheit und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was nun zu tun war. Er machte sich doch nur verdächtig, wenn er noch lange hier rumstand. Wenn der Herr ihn zu Hause in seinem Bett vorfand – wie schon einmal in dieser Nacht! – dann war das auf jeden Fall viel weniger verdächtig als alles andere. Aber er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Lord Voldemort.

Ich habe nichts verraten. Aber er kann in meine Gedanken sehen, oder? Und da wird er sehen, dass ich die Potters verborgen habe. Dass ich _weiß_, wo sie sind! Er wird –

Nein, er konnte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was der Dunkle Lord dann mit ihm machen würde. Sein Herz überschlug sich jetzt schon. Er musste hier weg! Er musste weg von allem – und sei es in die Labyrinthe der Rattenwelt!

Schlotternd versuchte er sich zu sammeln und seinen Geist in die Rattengestalt schlüpfen zu lassen. Es war so kalt! Und es wollte nicht gelingen. Er hatte sich sowieso schon total verausgabt in dieser Nacht. Dieser Fidelius-Zauber hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Da stand er im Regen, frierend und übermüdet und krank vor Angst, und musste erkennen, dass sein einziger Fluchtweg verschlossen war.

Ein-, zweimal war es schon vorgekommen, dass es mit der Verwandlung nicht klappte. Aber eine Nacht guter Schlaf und ein ordentliches Essen hatten gereicht, um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen –

Der Regen pladderte jetzt richtig in die Pfützen – hier vor ihm auf dem Trampelpfad war schon wieder eine große, in die er beinahe reingetreten wäre.

Ich bin so müde. Soll er doch kommen! Ich sag ihm die Wahrheit – dass Sirius Black mich gezwungen hat, dabei mitzumachen. Und dass ich mich nur verdächtig gemacht hätte, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte –

Nach Hause. Ich will nur nach Hause. Und wenn er mich quälen will, sag ich ihm auch, wo die Potters sind. Was kümmert's mich. Die kümmert ja auch nicht, was aus mir wird!

Er nahm alle verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf sein warmes, behagliches, geborgenes Zimmer, das irgendwo weit weg in der Nacht lag. Und dann apparierte er.

oooOOOooo

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und schnitt das Stöhnen im Raum dahinter ab. Snape ließ es hinter sich, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, und folgte Voldemort und Malfoy durch die dunklen Gänge. Das Licht der Zauberstäbe reichte eben, den Weg vor ihnen so weit zu beleuchten, dass sie nicht stolperten und die Stufen der steilen Treppe nicht verfehlten. Dann waren sie offenbar an ihrem Ziel angekommen.

Eine kleine, runde Kammer öffnete sich vor ihnen, anscheinend eine Höhle im gewachsenen Fels. In der Mitte überraschend ein Abgrund, breit genug, einen Menschen hindurch zu lassen. Vor dem blieben sie stehen.

Irgendetwas war da. Snape wich instinktiv zurück und war froh, dass die beiden anderen vor ihm standen und es nicht bemerkten. Eine tiefere Dunkelheit schien aus dieser Öffnung aufzusteigen, und mit jeder Sekunde, die er dastand, verstärkte sich das Gefühl, dass da etwas wie mit unsichtbaren Zungen von unten heraufleckte.

Dann hörte er das Geräusch oder vielmehr die Geräusche, zuerst leise, wie von ganz weit weg. Stimmen? Musik? Schreie? Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber in einem nie gefühlten Entsetzen sträubten sich ihm die Haare. Es war ein chaotischer Klang, falsch, krank, verdorben.

Wenn Verwesung eine Stimme hätte, würde sie so klingen, dachte er plötzlich. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, als er da in der Düsternis hinter Voldemort stand und dem immer lauter werdenden Lärm lauschte. Da war noch mehr drin, das war ein ganzer Chor des Wahnsinns. Heulen, Klagen, Kichern, Trauer und Angst und darunter und darüber eine alles umfassende, blinde Bösartigkeit, nicht menschlich und für Menschliches nicht zugänglich.

_Das_ ist Stimme der Ewigkeit, zuckte es durch seinen Kopf, höhnisch und elend zugleich. Die Stimme der ersten und letzten Wahrheit. Die Stimme der Dunkelheit jenseits der Sterne. Und hinter all den pathetischen Bildern, die man sich da noch ausmalen mag, gibt es in Wirklichkeit nur das: Das Chaos und diese unendliche Fremdheit, die so seltsam abstoßend ist. Ekel und Qual. Und ich hatte geglaubt, die Dunkelheit zu kennen!

Auf einmal war ihm übel, und nackte Panik ergriff ihn. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, was ihn so erschreckte, aber sekundenlang stand er mit geschlossenen Augen da, fest überzeugt, dass er im nächsten Moment einfach davonrennen würde.

Dann zerschnitt eine gellende Stimme den Lärm. Eine _menschliche_ Stimme.

"_Daddy_!", kreischte sie. "Wo bist du? Hol mich hier _raus_!"

Vor Lucius lag auf einmal eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, wie von einer Welle angespült, man erwartete beinahe, Tangsträhnen von ihrem Haar strömen oder augenlose kleine Tierchen ihre Haut überkrusten zu sehen. Was immer es eben dort geben mochte, von wo diese Gestalt hergespült worden war –

"Das ist Caradoc Dearborn", sagte Voldemort. "Bringt ihn zu Black. Er kennt ihn. Oder kannte ihn jedenfalls."

oooOooo

Voldemort hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass Black aufgeben würde, wenn er sah, was sie mit Dearborn machten. Bei dem mussten sie ja keine Rücksichten nehmen, der war ersetzbar. Aber zurück in der Kammer, in der sie Black inzwischen wieder in seine Ketten gehängt hatten – Snape fragte sich, ob er da nicht doch noch ersticken würde, wenn er noch viel länger an seinen Händen hing – zurück in dieser Kammer wurden sie eines Besseren belehrt. Sirius Black hatte zwar inzwischen seine Bekanntschaft mit Caradoc Dearborn vom Orden des Phönix erneuert, aber als die Lestrange begann, den Jungen zu foltern, klinkte Black sich einfach aus. Snape konnte das geradezu sehen. Und Voldemort entging es selbstverständlich auch nicht.

Für Snape, dem immer noch Wellen der Panik über den Rücken liefen, waren diese Stunden die schlimmsten der vergangenen Tage. Es war gut, dass die beiden Hauptakteure in diesem Raum viel zu beschäftigt waren, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, denn er hatte seine Gedanken kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

Er begriff, dass er Voldemort bisher nicht richtig eingeschätzt hatte, weil er sich geweigert hatte, ihn anders als mit menschlichen Maßstäben zu messen. Aber sein erstes Gefühl hatte ihn damals nicht getrogen, dieses Zurückscheuen wie vor etwas Krankem. Jene Welt, deren Atem ihn an dem Abgrund eben gestreift hatte, die war es, aus der Voldemort seine dunkle Kraft zog. Diese Finsternis war die wahre Quelle Schwarzer Magie. Und Voldemort hatte nicht einmal ein Anzeichen der Furcht erkennen lassen! Snape aber hatte in einen Abgrund zuviel geblickt, und er wusste es.

Während seine trüben Augen dem blutigen Spektakel hier folgten, fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, warum er sich überhaupt gegen Voldemort auflehnte. Warum den Tod – und vermutlich eine Menge Schlimmeres vorher – riskieren, nur weil er dieser Frau das Leben retten wollte? Wen kümmerte es, ob Lily Potter lebte oder starb? Liebe?! Diese armselige Liebe hatte ja noch nicht mal dazu ausgereicht, dass er ihr verzeihen konnte. Nein, das hatte alles keinen Sinn, und erstmals konnte er das klar erkennen. Vor dieser Finsternis hatte nichts Bestand.

Und _dennoch_ –

Sirius Black begann leise zu singen. Ja, wirklich. Es ging fast unter in Dearborns Geheul, aber Snape hörte es trotzdem genau. Wenn er absichtlich gesungen hätte, um die Szene hier auszublenden – aber so war es nicht. Das war nur ein leises, stockendes, gedankenverlorenes Summen. Black näherte sich der Grenze. Das war nicht gut.

Snape fühlte sich nicht verantwortlich für das, was mit Black geschah. Sicher, er hatte Voldemort seinen Namen wie einen Köder vorgeworfen – und das hatte auch funktioniert, und Recht hatte er außerdem behalten: Black hatte keine Ahnung, wo die Potters waren. Wenigstens waren sie nicht so blöd gewesen, ihn zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen.

Aber _etwas_ wusste er, das war nicht zu übersehen. Und trotzdem war er arrogant – oder dämlich? – genug gewesen, sich nicht ordentlich zu verstecken. Er hätte doch auf jeden Fall damit rechnen müssen, dass Voldemort ihn suchen und befragen würde! Wenn er so überheblich war, sich für unangreifbar zu halten – selbst schuld. Und wenn er jetzt tatsächlich schlapp machte und Voldemort etwas verriet, dann würde er, Snape, ihn dafür bezahlen lassen – immer vorausgesetzt, Voldemort ließ noch genug von ihm übrig.

Snape bemerkte, dass er die Zähne vor Hass zusammenbiss. Nein, er hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm! Er musste auf einmal an Regulus Black denken, den er ermordet hatte – der war einfach nur dumm gewesen. Aber Regulus' Bruder war nicht dumm und auch nicht naiv. Der war aus reiner Arroganz in diese Sache reingerannt – wie es eben seine Art war.

Allerdings rang ihm die Standhaftigkeit, mit der er sein Wissen bisher verborgen hatte, eine widerwillige Achtung ab. Black war nicht der Mann, der die Kunst der Okklumentik zu schätzen wusste. Eher jemand, der im Verbergen seiner Gedanken einen Mangel an Mut sehen würde, dachte Snape und verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Und dafür schlug er sich gut. Black wusste vermutlich nicht einmal, wie lange er schon durchhielt. Er schien immer wieder für längere Phasen vollkommen wegzudriften, so wie eben jetzt. Voldemort brachte das zunehmend in Wut, denn aus unerfindlichen Gründen war dann in Blacks Gehirn gar nichts mehr zu lesen. Er wusste das, denn er hatte es selbst versucht.

Auch Bellatrix ließ nun wütend und frustriert von ihrem Opfer ab. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit ihrem Herrn verließen beide den Raum. Snape und Malfoy blieben allein bei den Opfern zurück.

Snapes Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Sie hatten endlich kapiert, wo sie ansetzen konnten. Bellatrix war doch noch darauf gestoßen, auf diese eine einzige erkennbare Schwachstelle in Blacks Panzer. Liebe – Liebe auch hier. Es war, nebenbei, interessant, dass Voldemort selbst offenbar keinen Blick dafür hatte – das deckte sich mit Snapes bisherigen Beobachtungen.

Aber ihm war klar, dass Blacks Stunden nun gezählt waren. Egal, was denen jetzt einfiel – nachdem sie nun wussten, wie sie ihn kriegen konnten, würde es nicht mehr lang dauern.

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet, und Bellatrix rief sie heraus. Malfoys gute alte Kumpel, Crabbe und Goyle, schleiften den bewusstlosen Dearborn mit sich und ließen ihn dann im Gang, wo Voldemort sie erwartete, einfach liegen.

Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl bemerkte Snape, dass er es war, dem Voldemort entgegensah.

"Snape – hast du dir die Tränke angesehen, die wir hier haben, wie ich es dir gesagt habe?"

"Ja, Herr, gestern."

"Ist Vielsaft-Trank vorrätig?"

"Ja. Ich habe ihn Euch vor einiger Zeit geschickt. Allerdings –", jetzt bloß nicht übertreiben – es konnte nur um ein bisschen mehr Zeit gehen – mehr nicht –

"Was – _allerdings_?"

"Ich – ich sagte es Euch ja schon – mir fehlte ausreichend Baumschlangenhaut, Herr – ich schlug vor, dass Ihr sie aus Malfoys Vorrat ergänzt – er hat doch hier –"

"Lucius! Hast du Snapes Trank neulich vervollständigt?"

"N-nein, Herr, es war nichts vorrätig, und dann habe ich es – verg-"

"Ihr verfluchten Idioten! Also, dann hinauf, Snape! Oben im Wintergarten habe ich mehr als eine Baumschlange gesehen! Da wird auch irgendwo abgestreifte Haut zu finden sein. Suche sie, und dann komm sofort wieder her."

"Aber – Herr, der Trank muss danach dann noch mindestens einen Tag lang ziehen –", wandte Snape ein.

Voldemort zischte vor Zorn. "Dann mach, dass du hinaufkommst, Snape! Und du, Bellatrix – sieh zu, dass der hier nicht vorher stirbt", sagte er drohend und deutete auf den reglos am Boden liegenden Dearborn. "Wenn das passiert, nehme ich einen von euch!" Damit wandte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

"Komm mit", sagte Malfoy. "Ich bringe dich in den Wintergarten. Und ich schicke dir den Hauself, der findet das Zeug viel schneller."

Snape folgte ihm durch die Gänge zu der Treppe, die durch die unsichtbare Tür in Malfoys Arbeitszimmer hinaufführte. Nur Malfoy – und natürlich Voldemort selbst – konnten diese Tür öffnen.

oooOooo

Im Wintergarten war es still, warm und hell. Snape drängte sich zwischen Kübeln und Töpfen hindurch und suchte nach der abgestreiften Haut einer Baumschlange. Vielsaft-Trank! Es war ihm ziemlich klar, was sie vorhatten. Und das würde funktionieren, da war er sicher.

Sorgfältig blendete er das Durcheinander seiner noch immer nicht wieder zur Ruhe gekommenen Empfindungen aus und versuchte sich auf das Problem zu konzentrieren, mit dem er sich hier jetzt endlich befassen durfte – in diesem Raum, in dem er zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich allein war.

Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern mit Black. So viel war abzusehen. Dann würde er preisgeben, was immer er wusste, und Voldemort würde sofort handeln.

Bis dahin musste er eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufzunehmen. Die große Frage war nur: wie? Dumbledore erwartete, dass er ihm im Notfall seinen Patronus mit einer Nachricht schickte. Aber allein der Gedanke, in seiner jetzigen Verfassung einen Patronus aufzurufen, war lächerlich, und er wusste das. Wenn er jemals eine Vorstellung besessen hatte, die ihn mit genug positiver Kraft für die Erschaffung eines Patronus' erfüllt hätte, so war sie jedenfalls in dieser Nacht erstickt worden. Etwas aus diesem Abgrund da war auch auf ihn übergegangen. Sicher, er würde es versuchen, aber –

Na gut. Kein Patronus.

Was konnte er sonst tun, um Dumbledore über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren? Lucius hatte zwar mehrere Posteulen, aber selbst wenn er an sie herangekommen wäre, ohne aufzufallen, waren Eulen doch viel zu langsam.

Apparieren ging auch nicht, zumindest nicht ohne die spezielle Genehmigung des Hausherrn. Außerdem musste er hier bleiben, damit er mitbekam, was weiter geschah.

Durch das Blättergewirr schoss etwas auf ihn zu. "Hier, Mr Snape, Sir! Dobby hat welche gefunden!", rief der Hauself triumphierend und streckte Snape ein langes Stück vergilbte Schlangenhaut entgegen. "Ist das genug?"

Snape begutachtete, was ihm da entgegengehalten wurde. "Ja", sagte er dann und nahm die Haut an sich.

"Brauchen Sie Dobby noch, Mr Snape, Sir?"

"Nein."

Der Hauself verbeugte sich, was Snape nicht einmal zur Kenntnis nahm, und verschwand dann hastig. Snape setzte sich in einen der Korbstühle und begann die Schlangenhaut sorgfältig zu zerkleinern. Er brauchte einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit.

Das Gefäß unter seinen Händen füllte sich mit den Fetzchen der Schlangenhaut, als eine Bewegung vorne bei dem Palmenkübel seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Da stand die verschüchterte Dienerin, der er schon einige Male bei Malfoys Jungen begegnet war. Sie schien bereit, die Flucht anzutreten, wenn er eine falsche Bewegung machte.

"Mr Snape – verzeihen Sie – meine Herrin – meine Herrin möchte Sie gern kurz sprechen, wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit haben."

Das alles war ein Witz. Da unten folterten sie seit Tagen einen Mann und dann einen zweiten fast zu Tode, und er wurde jetzt höflich zur Dame des Hauses gebeten, vermutlich, damit er für ihren verzärtelten Sohn wieder einmal den Heiler spielte –

"Natürlich", sagte er glatt. "Wo finde ich Mrs Malfoy?"

"Im Salon oben – ich werde Sie hinführen –"

Erleichtert setzte sich die Dienerin in Bewegung, wobei sie sich offenbar nur mit Mühe bezwang, nicht einfach davonzuschießen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich über die große Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock gekommen waren. Es war derselbe breite Flur, an dem sich auch Dracos Zimmer befand. Aber durch die Tür, die ihm nun geöffnet wurde, ging er zum ersten Mal.

Für ihn, der so viele Stunden in den Kellern unter diesem prachtvollen Haus zugebracht hatte, für ihn, in dessen Kleidung noch der Geruch von Blut haftete, war es wie ein Schritt aus der Realität hinaus, als er nun den Salon betrat.

Teppiche, in Grau und Rosa wie unten in Malfoys Arbeitszimmer, bedeckten auch diesen Parkettboden. Auf einem von ihnen, der in seiner runden Form verspielt wirkte, saß ein Kind, fast noch ein Baby, und hielt ein großes, weißes Einhorn aus echtem Fell in den Armen. Über dessen Kopf hinweg sahen die grauen Augen dem Eintretenden ernst entgegen. Narcissa saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem ein behagliches Feuer flackerte. Als Snape hereinkam, stand sie lächelnd auf.

Es war so absurd, dass er beinahe gelacht hätte. Und dann noch dieser zarte Duft von – Nelken, ja, weiße Nelken mussten das sein, ein Duft, der von fern an Bananen erinnerte, mit einem Hauch von Orangenblüten darüber –

"Severus – komm herein! Wie schön, dass du einen Moment Zeit hast!"

Aber selbstverständlich. Zwischen zwei Folterdurchgängen immer! Der Befragte ruht sich ohnehin gerade aus, er liegt unter deinem Haus hier, halb bewusstlos in seinem eigenen Dreck, und sammelt genug Kräfte, um zu seiner nächsten und vermutlich letzten Konfrontation anzutreten. Da hab ich ein bisschen Zeit zum Plaudern.

Das war zum Brüllen komisch. Mit ungelenken Schritten ging er an dem Teppich vorbei, auf dem das Kind saß und ihn immer noch aus großen Augen betrachtete. Sein helles Haar, lang wie das eines Mädchens, fiel schimmernd über den breiten, weißen Kragen.

"Setz dich zu mir ans Feuer. Es ist ja doch schon ziemlich kalt, nicht wahr?"

Durch die großen Fenster konnte er unten den Garten im Sonnenlicht und in der Ferne eben noch den Teich sehen. Während er sich in den anderen Sessel setzte, streifte sein Blick außerdem eine Schale mit grünem Pulver, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Das überraschte ihn.

Was – ich dachte, Lucius hat hier alles verschlossen –

Narcissa sah seinen Blick. "Du wunderst dich über das Flohpulver?", fragte sie. "Ja, das ist der einzige Kamin im Haus, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Ich habe darauf bestanden – wir können uns doch nicht komplett von der Außenwelt abschließen, mit einem kleinen Kind im Haus! Man kann zwar nicht von draußen rein, aber wenigstens kommen wir raus, wenn es nötig ist."

_Angeschlossen_, dachte er. Es gibt einen!

"Draco geht es endlich wieder gut!", fuhr Narcissa strahlend fort. "Ich bin ja so glücklich! Ich wollte dir danken für die Medizin."

"Schon gut", murmelte er und dachte an den Vielsaft-Trank, der heute noch zum Einsatz kommen würde. Die trockene Wärme des Feuers war tatsächlich wohltuend. Aber er merkte auch, wie sie seinen Kopf ganz schnell ins Schwimmen brachte. Er hatte seit Tagen kaum geschlafen.

"Meinem kleinen Schatz geht es sogar so gut, dass wir heute einen Ausflug machen werden. Aber vorher – vorher wollte ich dich noch etwas fragen."

Da war er wieder, der Narcissa-Blick voll versteckter Ängstlichkeit, der Blick einer zurückhaltenden Frau, die nie weiß, wem sie trauen darf, und der doch die Sorge das Herz abschnürt.

"Stimmt es – ist es wirklich wahr, dass – dass _er_ einen _anderen_ Jungen sucht? Ich weiß, ich sollte so was nicht fragen, Lucius wird rasen vor Wut, wenn er es erfährt – aber bitte, Severus – ich muss es einfach wissen! Sag mir nur, ob es stimmt! Dass es nicht – dass es nicht mein Draco ist!" Die letzten Worte platzten beinahe wie ein Schluchzen heraus, das so gar nicht in die behagliche Atmosphäre dieses Salons passen wollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hätte zu gern all das abgeschüttelt. "Nicht Draco", murmelte er dann.

Impulsiv griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "Danke. Danke! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie –" Sie brach ab.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Flohnetzwerk, ging es durch sein müdes Hirn.

"Schluss damit! Keine düsteren Gedanken mehr heute!", sagte sie, und das Strahlen kehrte zurück in ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie ließ seine Hand los und stand auf. "Ich plane eine kleine Halloween-Party morgen, nur für die Kinder. Marjorie deLongville und ihre Zwillinge kommen, und dann noch – aber das wird dich nicht interessieren, entschuldige. Jedenfalls werde ich jetzt mit Draco einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen und ein paar Einkäufe dafür erledigen."

"Mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse?", murmelte er abwesend. "Wo kommt man da denn raus?"

"Oh, in McDee's Schnellrestaurant – wusstest du das nicht? Das ist so ein kostenloser Service – er hofft, dass er dadurch noch mehr Kunden erreicht. Ich würde da allerdings natürlich niemals essen. Kann ich Draco einen Moment bei dir lassen? Ich hole nur rasch seinen warmen Umhang aus dem Kinderzimmer – der hier scheint mir doch zu dünn zu sein. Bitte pass auf, dass er dem Kamin nicht zu nahe kommt."

Snape nickte nur. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, kniete er bereits vor dem Feuer. Sprach einen leisen Spruch, beugte sich dann in die Flammen, spürte die knisternde Hitze auf seiner Haut und seinen Augen.

"Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters!", flüsterte er heiser. Fühlte, wie sein Blick durch schwarze, flackernde Tunnel gerissen wurde – weiter und weiter – bis er schließlich in ein anderes Feuer hinauftauchte und durch die Flammen hindurch in ein anderes, vertrautes Zimmer blickte. War jemand da? Er konnte es nicht erkennen. Egal, er musste es versuchen. "Dumbledore – ich bin es, Sie müssen mich hier erwarten – ich werde Ihnen _hier_ Nachricht geben – durch das Kaminfeuer – bald –"

Er hörte die Tür in einem anderen Zimmer weit fort von diesem und zog den Kopf aus dem Feuer, bemüht, keine hektische Bewegung zu machen, die verdächtig hätte wirken können.

"Qualmt es schon wieder?", fragte Narcissa. "Das passiert andauernd! Tut mir leid, Severus."

"Kein Problem", sagte er und stand auf. Schmeckte noch das Feuer und spürte die Erleichterung seiner Augen in der kühlen Luft.

Sie beugte sich über Draco und nahm ihm das Einhorn ab. "Nur ganz kurz, mein Schatz. Du kannst es gleich wiederhaben. Jetzt musst du deinen Umhang anziehen."

Der kleine Malfoy sah unter den Armen seiner Mutter hindurch zu Snape hinüber, mit einem Ausdruck finsteren Unwillens, der ihn für einen Moment ganz genauso aussehen ließ wie sein Vater.

"Lucius sagt immer, ich verweichliche ihn. Aber er ist doch noch ein Baby", sagte Narcissa, während sie die Knöpfe an dem kleinen Winterumhang schloss. "Ein Baby braucht ein Kuscheltier, oder etwa nicht?"

Das ist alles nicht wahr, dachte Snape, der immer noch das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper jagen spürte. Blut und zerschnittenes Fleisch unten, und hier oben dann Blumen und Kuscheltiere –

Da stand sie vor ihm und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. "Nochmals danke, Severus. Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, lass es mich wissen."

Er schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf. "Ich muss zurück an meine Arbeit", sagte er.

oooOOOooo

Lily stand vor dem Küchenfenster und schnitt an dem großen Rosenstrauch herum. Die verwelkten Blütenköpfe und weggeschnittenen Triebe warf sie in einen Eimer. Hin und wieder sah sie nach oben, zu dem spaltbreit geöffneten Fenster im ersten Stock, hinter dem Harry seinen Mittagsschlaf hielt. Ganz oben gab es noch die gekippte Dachluke. Dahinter wühlte James in seinem alten Krempel herum. Und sie schnippelte eben verblühte Rosen ab. Mit dem Gewächshaus war sie gestern fertig geworden. Was blieb einem hier sonst schon zu tun?

Sie seufzte. Sie waren nun schon fast eine Woche in Godric's Hollow und hatten von niemandem mehr etwas gehört. Jeden Morgen erwachte sie mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass an diesem Tag plötzlich Peter vor der Tür stehen würde, um ihnen zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass sie nach London zurückkehren konnten –

Alles in Ordnung? Und wie soll das wohl aussehen, du dumme Gans?, fragte sie sich spöttisch. Glaubst du ernsthaft, Dumbledore gelingt ausgerechnet jetzt, was ihm in zehn Jahren nicht gelungen ist? Diesem Terror ein Ende zu machen –

Mach dir nichts vor. Wir sitzen noch lange hier. _Sehr_ lange.

Diese _Angst_. Ja, sie taten so, als sei das ein lang ersehnter Familienurlaub – James war da und hatte endlich einmal unbegrenzt Zeit – und sie unterhielten sich über früher, über schönere Zeiten –

Aber dicht unter all dem lauerte in ihren Gedanken immer das Bild der Frau, die mit fliegendem Haar und panischen Augen davonrannte, ihr Kind fest an sich gepresst. Sie hatte solche Angst um Harry! Warum musste _er_ es sein, der unter diesem bösen Zeichen geboren worden war, schon vor seiner Geburt dazu bestimmt, ins Visier dieses Ungeheuers zu geraten?!

Auf einmal hatte sie genug. Sie schleuderte den Rosenkopf, den sie gerade abgeschnitten hatte, ins Gras und die Schere gleich hinterher.

Ich halt' das nicht mehr aus. Hier rumzuhängen und zu warten und nichts, nichts, _nichts_ tun zu können! Und dabei immer dieses Hin und Her in meinem Kopf, dieses schreckliche, sinnlose Grübeln –

Sie ließ sich einfach ins Gras fallen und lag dann da auf dem Rücken und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Es mochte ja kalt sein heute, aber wenigstens war es sonnig. Die langen Grashalme neben ihrem Gesicht kitzelten sie an den Ohren, und es war erstaunlich, was Ende Oktober noch so alles im Gras unterwegs war. Aber hier, bei Artemis' altem Rosenstrauch, war ein friedlicher Platz, das wusste sie schon lange. Nachdem sie eine Weile den Wolken zugesehen hatte, wurde sie etwas ruhiger.

Dumbledore wird uns irgendwann hier rausholen. Er wird eine Lösung finden, wie wir einigermaßen normal weiterleben können. Unser kleiner Harry ist seine stärkste Waffe, dachte sie auf einmal und war selbst verwundert über die Bitterkeit, mit der dieser Gedanke sie erfüllte. Harry ist die einzige Hoffnung des Phönixordens – die einzige der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft.

Wie schon so oft versuchten ihre Gedanken, in die Zukunft zu eilen und zu erkennen, wie das wohl möglich sein könnte – wie ihr Sohn eines Tages den Unnennbaren bezwingen sollte –

Was für eine schreckliche Aufgabe da vor ihm liegt! Er darf das nicht wissen, so lange es irgendwie geht. Wie soll ein Kind denn mit so etwas aufwachsen? Wie können wir ihn nur darauf vorbereiten, was können wir tun, damit er dafür gerüstet ist? Wir sind so hilflos – ich bin ja noch nicht mal in der Lage, eine ganz normale gute Ehefrau und Mutter zu sein – und ganz sicher bin ich keine Heldenmutter –

Sie musste wider Willen grinsen. So, wie sie da im feuchten Gras lag, in einer fleckigen alten Jeans, einem viel zu großen Hemd von James und dem angegammelten braunen Pullover darüber – schon wieder Heulspuren im Gesicht – nein, das war sicher nicht das Bild einer Heldenmutter.

Und eine Heldenmutter vögelt sich auch nicht durch fremde Betten, dachte sie mit bewusster Grobheit. Aber das half auch nichts, es stimmte ja nicht einmal. Wenn es doch nur das gewesen wäre! Wenn sie ihn nur so einfach hätte abtun können – das hätte alles so viel leichter gemacht.

Ich liebe dich, Severus. Ich hab es selbst verspielt, das geb' ich zu. Aber jedenfalls mach ich mir nichts mehr vor. Wenigstens _den_ Platz in meinem Leben kann ich dir zugestehen: dass ich das aushalte, auch wenn es stört und ganz schön wehtut. Denn James liebe ich auch. Hab ich früher immer für Quatsch gehalten, so was. Aber anscheinend kommt es doch vor. Und ich gehöre nun mal zu James und Harry.

Ich hab mich jetzt lang genug mit irgendwelchen sentimentalen Träumen vergnügt. Es ist schrecklich, dass zwischen James und mir diese Distanz entstanden ist. Diese blöden Schuldgefühle – hab täglich drin gebadet – die waren der erlaubte Teil der Sehnsucht –

Darüber musste sie plötzlich lachen. Es klang so blöd, aber es traf verblüffend ins Schwarze.

Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann werde ich James alles erzählen, von Severus und mir, von Anfang an, dachte sie. Und hoffen, dass er mir verzeiht.

Während sie da lag und einem grünen Käfer zusah, der versuchte, die Spitze eines Grashalms zu überklettern, fühlte sie überrascht, wie sie auf einmal ruhig wurde. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche – ach was, zum ersten Mal seit fast einem Jahr empfand sie so etwas wie Frieden. Das Gefühl, einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, der richtig war und die Dinge vielleicht wieder ins Lot bringen konnte.

Als sie nach einer Weile drinnen im Haus James die Treppe hinunterlaufen hörte, stand sie auf, nahm Gartenschere und Eimer und ging zur offen stehenden Küchentür hinüber.

Ein Rascheln an der inneren Küchentür ließ sie aufsehen. Da stand James, in der einen Hand einen großen, orangefarbenen Kürbis, der einfach scheußlich kitschig aussah mit seinem zahnlückigen Grinsen, in der anderen eine schwarze, spitz zulaufende Papiertüte. James hatte Staubflocken an den Pulloverärmeln und in den Haaren, und seine Jeans hatte einen großen Riss über dem linken Knie.

"Sieh mal, was ich oben noch gefunden habe!", sagte er lächelnd. "Den Kürbis gab's schon, als ich noch nicht mal in Hogwarts war. Er leuchtet im Dunkeln. Wir hatten den meistens im Fenster stehen."

"Harry wird begeistert sein", erwiderte sie und fühlte auf einmal, wie glücklich sein Anblick sie machte. "Und was ist in der Tüte?"

"Keine Ahnung. _'Das flatternde Inferno' _steht drauf. Ist von _Zonko_ und war in einer Kiste mit meinen Schulbüchern. Ist dir klar, dass morgen Halloween ist?"

Inzwischen war sie zu ihm gekommen. Es war nur ein ganz kleiner Schritt, die Arme einfach um ihn zu legen und das Gesicht in dem staubigen Pullover zu vergraben.

Ja, er war überrascht. Sie konnte es an seinem winzigen Zögern merken. Aber dann warf er den Kürbis und die Tüte auf den Küchentisch hinüber und schloss die Arme fest um sie. Er küsste ihr Haar und zog schließlich an ihrem Zopf, bis sie zu ihm aufsah.

"Aua, du weißt, dass ich das hasse!", lachte sie.

"Allerdings, Evans. Hast du mir schon in der vierten Klasse gesagt."

Es tat so gut, ihn zu küssen!

"Wo ist Harry?"

"Oben im Schlafzimmer, noch beim Mittagsschlaf."

"Das trifft sich gut", murmelte James, mit den Lippen irgendwo tief unter ihrem Hals. Ziemlich tief. "Das heißt, die Couch im Wohnzimmer ist frei?"

"Mhm."

Er hob sie auf – das hatte sie schon immer fasziniert: dass er sie so einfach aufheben und wegtragen konnte – und steuerte das Wohnzimmer an.

"Du hast mich furchtbar lang warten lassen, Evans", flüsterte er. "Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, James."

oooOOOooo

Black hatte es getan. Hatte den Namen rausgebrüllt und stand jetzt schlotternd da, die Hände ins Gesicht gekrallt, und heulte. Glaubte, es sei James Potter, der in dieser Blutpfütze vor ihm lag.

Nein, dachte Snape zähneknirschend. Nein, du erbärmlicher Schwächling! Dafür _bringe ich dich um_!

Trotz der Wut, die nur einen dünnen Film über seinem Entsetzen bildete, entging ihm nicht, dass Voldemorts erste Reaktion auf den Namen, den Black genannt hatte, Verwirrung war.

Pettigrew war ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, das war dem Dunklen Lord und den meisten anderen hier im Zimmer bekannt – warum also verwirrte es ihn, dass die Potters ihn gewählt hatten? Hatte er – wie Snape selbst – so fest damit gerechnet, dass sich schließlich doch Dumbledore als der Gesuchte herausstellen würde? Aber dann wäre er nur überrascht gewesen, nicht verwirrt –

Doch der Moment war bereits vorbei. Stattdessen lachte Voldemort nun, und lachend tötete er Dearborn, der ohnehin schon mehr tot als lebendig auf Malfoys kostbarem Teppich lag. Machte dieser Blutorgie mit einem _Avada Kedavra _ein Ende.

Geblendet und mit noch immer zusammengebissenen Zähnen wartete Snape darauf, dass der nächste Fluch Black treffen würde. Aber es kam kein weiterer Blitz. Stattdessen geschah etwas sehr Sonderbares. Voldemort kam auf die Gruppe der Todesser zu und packte, immer noch mit diesem triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dem sonst so starren Gesicht, den Arm des Mannes, der ihm am nächsten stand, Avery. Er riss den Ärmel zurück und bohrte seine langen Fingernägel in das Dunkle Mal auf Averys Unterarm.

Wen wollte er rufen, in diesem Moment?

Snapes Augen weiteten sich in plötzlichem Verstehen.

Pettigrew – er rief _Pettigrew_ zu sich! Daher die Verwirrung! Pettigrew, dieser lächerliche, feiste Wurm, war einer seiner Diener! Blieb zu klären, wieso Voldemort bisher nichts von der anderen Aufgabe gewusst hatte, die James Potters alter Freund da übernommen hatte.

Aber wie auch immer es sich verhielt – die Potters waren verloren. Pettigrew würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein, und auch falls er vorgehabt hatte, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren – und wie in Merlins Namen hatte er unter diesen Umständen überhaupt ihr Geheimniswahrer werden können? – auch dann würde er kaum mehr als ein paar weitere Minuten durchhalten.

Snape schnürte sich die Kehle zusammen. Er musste Dumbledore benachrichtigen! Sofort! Er musste –

Ein wütendes Zischen riss ihn aus seinen sich überstürzenden Gedanken. Voldemort hatte Averys Arm von sich geschleudert. "Er versteckt sich! Er ist in einem Rattenloch verschwunden und verbirgt sich vor seinem Herrn!"

Voldemort zögerte nur Sekunden. Dann wandte er sich mit wieder erlangter Ruhe an Bellatrix Lestrange. "Gib Black einen Trank, der ihn alles vergessen lässt, was hier geschehen ist. Snape wird das Richtige dafür finden. Und dann schaff ihn zurück in seine Wohnung. Lasst danach Black und die gesamte Umgebung um sein Haus nicht mehr aus den Augen. Pettigrew ist ein Animagus und wird in Rattengestalt unterwegs sein. Früher oder später wird diese Ratte zu Black kommen. Falls wir ihn bis dahin noch nicht auf andere Weise gefangen haben!"

"Aber, mein Lord – wie sollen wir ihn von – von anderen Ratten unterscheiden?", wagte Bellatrix zu fragen.

"Fangt jede Ratte, die ihr seht, und bringt sie her!", giftete Voldemort. "Und ich rate euch, keine weiteren Fehler zu machen! Snape, Malfoy – ihr kommt mit mir!"

oooOOOooo

Zitternd kauerte Peter Pettigrew in einem verlassenen Kaninchenstall und starrte trübselig auf die Straße jenseits dieses Vorgartens. Es regnete schon wieder, und der Wind wehte ganze Blätterschwärme von den Bäumen. Seit Stunden lag die Straße verlassen da, und in dieser Zeit war in ihm endgültig der Entschluss gereift, dass er sich auf den Weg machen würde, sobald die Morgendämmerung anbrach.

Seit gestern Morgen war er nun doch auf die Rattenwege übergewechselt.

Die beiden Tage davor hatte er komplett in seinem Bett verbracht und alles Getue seiner Mutter einfach an sich abprallen lassen. Wen interessierte es jetzt noch, ob er seinen Job verlor? Inzwischen konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken als an den Dunklen Lord und seinen Zorn, wenn er erfuhr, was sein Diener getan hatte. Er war krank vor Angst.

Nachdem er sich ausgeruht hatte, bekam er den Animagus-Zauber zwar wieder hin, aber er war trotzdem in seinem Zimmer geblieben. Flüchtete sich panisch von einer Gestalt in die andere und wieder zurück – außerstande, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wenn er die Rattengestalt angenommen hatte, drang der Ruf Lord Voldemorts nicht zu ihm durch. Das hatte er schon früh herausgefunden, aber es erschien ihm gefährlicher, den Zorn seines Herrn noch weiter dadurch zu reizen, dass er sich ihm entzog. Zumindest sollte er ihn hier in seinem Zimmer vorfinden, wenn er ihn suchte. Und nicht auf der Flucht.

Aber er schien ihn nicht einmal zu suchen! Peter verstand das nicht. Konnte es sein, dass er sich mit der Befragung in jener Nacht zufrieden gab, als er ihm die Adresse der Potters genannt hatte? Da hatte er noch keine Schuld in seinen Gedanken finden können. Ging er also vielleicht davon aus, dass die Potters sich bereits _vorher_ versteckt hatten – und dass Peter davon nichts gewusst hatte? Oder ließ er ihn einfach zappeln?

Diese Ungewissheit! In den beiden ersten Tagen hatte er stündlich erwartet, dass er zu ihm gerufen wurde. Oder dass der Herr selbst bei ihm erscheinen würde. Warum kam nichts? War er sich seiner so sicher?

Ein paar Mal hatte er schon ernsthaft erwogen, sich selbst auf den Weg zu ihm zu machen, ihm alles zu gestehen und um Gnade zu bitten. Es vielleicht sogar als besonders raffinierten Schachzug seinerseits darzustellen – aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto unglaubwürdiger wurde das natürlich –

Dieses Vorhaben scheiterte aber auch schon daran, dass man den Dunklen Lord nicht einfach besuchen ging. Er rief einen zu sich – und das war es. Anders konnte man nicht zu ihm gelangen.

Dann fing Peter an, auf Sirius zu warten. Der musste sich doch irgendwie um ihn kümmern. Ihm Bescheid geben von Dumbledore, nachsehen, ob alles klar war mit ihm – _irgendwas_. Der konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach ganz allein hier sitzen lassen, nachdem er ihn erst in diese Scheiße geritten hatte! Schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass Sirius ihn wohl auf den Rattenwegen wähnte, aber komischerweise änderte das gar nichts an seiner Wut auf ihn.

Und nach dieser letzten, vollkommen schlaflosen Nacht war er so wütend, dass er beschloss, Sirius zu suchen und ihm einmal, _ein einziges Mal _die Meinung zu sagen. Und ihm zu erklären, dass sie diesen Zauber rückgängig machen mussten. Der hatte alle seine Kräfte aus ihm herausgesaugt, hatte ihm für Tage die Fähigkeiten zur Verwandlung genommen. Wer konnte ahnen, ob das nicht wieder geschehen würde?!

Sollten die Potters es eben noch mal versuchen, aber dann bitte mit Sirius. Was nützte er ihnen denn als Geheimniswahrer, wenn er sich nicht mal zuverlässig verstecken konnte! Sie wussten ja jetzt alle, wie das ging mit dem Fidelius. War eine Sache von zehn Minuten, oder? Und er wäre wieder frei!

So weit war er gestern Morgen gewesen.

Nach diesem Entschluss war es ihm auf einmal besser gegangen. Eine Stunde später war er auf der Straße. Er kannte Sirius' Wohnung von seiner Geburtstagsfeier im April, es war gar nicht weit von hier entfernt. Die Strecke konnte man auch als Ratte bequem schaffen. Vielleicht war er gar nicht zu Hause, aber immerhin – _irgendwo_ musste er ja wohl anfangen, oder?

Sirius war tatsächlich nicht zu Hause gewesen. Dieser Scheißkerl trieb sich irgendwo herum, während er hier im Regen fror! Unzählige Male an diesem endlosen Tag war er kurz davor gewesen, einfach aufzugeben und wieder zurück nach Hause in sein Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Aber dann hielt ihn die Wut doch hier fest – die Wut und die Angst, sich noch einmal mit einer Entscheidung herumquälen zu müssen. Außerdem hatte Voldemort inzwischen vielleicht doch gemerkt, dass er auf der Flucht war –

Nein, er konnte nicht mehr zurück.

Sirius kam bestimmt bald nach Hause. Und dann würde er bei ihm auf der Matte stehen.

Und während langsam die Dämmerung des letzten Oktobertags heraufzog, klammerte er sich mit seinen kleinen, krallenbewehrten Pfoten in das morsche, feuchte Holz dieses alten Kaninchenstalls und versuchte, die Kälte zu ignorieren und die Katze im Auge zu behalten, die er vor etwa einer Stunde auf der anderen Straßenseite gesehen hatte.


	17. Mischief managed Unheil angerichtet

**Vierter Teil: Die Dunkelheit jenseits der Sterne**

**Kapitel 17**

**Mischief managed – ****Unheil angerichtet**

Es war der Geruch einer Katze, der ihn weckte. Er war sofort hellwach, verharrte aber völlig reglos, in die hinterste, dunkelste Ecke des Kaninchenstalls gepresst. Ungesehen fliehen konnte er von hier nicht. Erst als seine Nase nicht den kleinsten Hauch der Katze mehr wittern konnte, wagte er einen vorsichtigen Blick nach draußen.

Verdammt, es war hell geworden! Er war also doch eingeschlafen! Der Nebel löste sich eben unter ein paar blassen Sonnenstrahlen auf. Trotzdem war es schrecklich kalt. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob eine wirkliche Ratte auch so frieren würde. Die Katze hatte er doch wie eine richtige Ratte –

Halt! Da war es! Er musste sich anstrengen, um von seinem Platz hinter dem löchrigen Drahtgitter quer über die Straße zu blicken, aber wenigstens war es eine kleine und sehr ruhige Straße, und so konnte er es sehen. Schräg gegenüber, halb von einer der Kastanien in der Straßenmitte verdeckt, war das Vorderrad eines Motorrads zu erkennen.

Sirius war zurück! Hatte seine Kiste wie immer vor dem Haus auf dem Grünstreifen geparkt – so viel zum Thema Verstecken. Peter fühlte die Wut wieder in sich aufbrodeln. Der schickte ihn in irgendwelche Rattenlöcher und ging selbst hier lässig seine üblichen Wege. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass er zu Hause war, wenn das Motorrad da draußen stand. Und ebenso, dass er unterwegs war, wenn es nicht da war. Deshalb hatte er gestern Abend nicht einmal versucht, in seine Wohnung hinaufzukommen, auch wenn der Gedanke an ein richtiges Dach über dem Kopf verlockend gewesen war. Und da war auch noch etwas, ein Instinkt, der ihn gewarnt hatte. Sirius war sicher nicht da, aber vielleicht lauerte ja jemand anders in dieser Wohnung auf Besucher –

Aber jetzt überwältigte ihn die Erleichterung. Sirius war da! Er konnte sich in seiner Wohnung aufwärmen, und sicher hatte Sirius auch irgendwas Vernünftiges zu essen da – und dann würden sie nach Godric's Hollow apparieren und diesen Zauber wiederholen. Sirius konnte ihn nicht zwingen, der Geheimniswahrer zu bleiben!

Peter schlüpfte durch das Loch im Gitter und huschte auf die Straße hinaus. Es war nicht so leicht, als Ratte den Überblick über die Straße zu wahren, an den man als Mensch gewöhnt war. Diese Umstellung fiel ihm immer wieder schwer. Wenigstens bot das herabgefallene Laub, das der Wind überall auf den Bürgersteigen zu Häuflein zusammengeweht hatte, einen zusätzlichen Schutz. Die feuchte Kälte des Asphalts unter seinen Pfoten machte ihm wieder einmal deutlich, warum er nicht scharf darauf war, ausgerechnet in dieser Jahreszeit irgendwo als Ratte untertauchen zu müssen. Nee. _Diesen_ Job würde er abgeben. Heute noch!

Er sauste hinüber zu dem Grünstreifen in der Straßenmitte. Hier lag das Laub schön dicht. Und da war es, das Motorrad – direkt vor ihm. Sirius hatte vergessen, den Regenschutz darüber zu breiten. In der Nacht hatte es heftig geregnet, und die alte Kiste war tropfnass. Welke Kastanienblätter klebten auf dem Sattel.

Peter hielt einen Moment inne. Richtete sich im Schutz des Motorrads auf die Hinterbeine auf und versuchte, das Haus vor sich zu betrachten. Sirius wohnte im dritten Stock. So weit konnte er aber nicht hinaufsehen.

Egal jetzt. Er brauchte sich nur die Hundekacke überall um ihn herum anzusehen, um jeden Zweifel zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hatte genug von den Rattenwegen!

Es war kein Mensch zu sehen, und so trippelte er los, flink über den nassen Arm der Straße, den Bordstein hinauf und auf den überdachten Hauseingang zu. Falls er da nicht reinkam, gab es auf Straßenhöhe noch die lukenartigen Kellerfenster, von denen mit Sicherheit irgendeins gekippt war. Sonst blieb die Klappe für die Zeitungen –

Er hörte die Schritte hinter sich und versuchte noch, unter dem nächsten Laubhaufen zu verschwinden. Aber es war zu spät. Etwas wie ein lähmender Stoß traf seinen Nacken, und er ging mit einem Aufquieken platt zu Boden. Dort lag er völlig erstarrt, und seine panischen kleinen Augen blickten reglos zum blassen Himmel über ihm auf, vor dem die Baumkronen zu einem bräunlichen Gewölk verschwammen.

Eine schwarze Silhouette schnitt durch dieses Bild, beugte sich über ihn und hob ihn auf. Er wurde in etwas Dunkles hineingeworfen, dann schloss sich ein Deckel über ihm. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal seine Augen. Er wusste nur, dass es vorbei war.

oooOOOooo

Das Gras war noch nass vom nächtlichen Regen, und das Laub, um das sie sich immer noch nicht gekümmert hatten, bedeckte inzwischen eine ziemlich große Fläche davon. Wenn man das nicht wegräumt, erstickt es den Rasen, hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Man konnte es ganz gut vom Rasen wegzaubern, aber es dann dazu zu bringen, dass es sich zu ordentlichen Haufen schichtete, das erforderte schon einiges Geschick. James hatte das erst mit dreizehn richtig hingekriegt, als er schon viele nervtötende Herbstnachmittage im Garten hinter sich hatte. Und da war er dann während des Herbstes ohnehin in Hogwarts –

Aber jetzt, als er seinem kleinen Sohn über den Rasen folgte, musste er daran denken, daran und an seinen Vater.

Harry war ganz früh aufgewacht und nicht mehr zum Weiterschlafen zu überreden gewesen. Als Lily seufzend aufstehen wollte, hatte er sie sanft zurück in die Kissen gedrückt.

"Ich mach das schon. Bleib du mal ruhig liegen."

Als sie ihn schlaftrunken anlächelte, musste er sich allerdings zusammenreißen, um auch wirklich aufzustehen.

Ja, und dann hatten Harry und er eine lange Zeit im Wohnzimmer mit verschiedenen Bällen gespielt, während es draußen langsam hell wurde. Nach kurzem Nachdenken verwarf er die Idee, es einmal drinnen mit dem Kinder-Quidditch-Set zu probieren. Harry wollte da sowieso schon ein Marmeladenbrot. Und danach war es endlich hell genug, um raus zu gehen.

Jetzt waren sie hier im Garten, über dem noch ein dünner Nebel hing. Harry tobte ausgelassen die Wiese hinunter in Richtung Teich. Der war zwar ganz flach und auch nicht groß, aber James wusste, dass Lily Harry nicht gern in seiner Nähe sah. Er fing also seinen Sohn ein und nahm ihn an der Hand. Zusammen gingen sie dann bis zu dem stillen, dunklen Spiegel zwischen braunen Rohrkolben und lang verdorrten Schwertlilien.

"Hier musst du aufpassen, Harry. Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Teich", sagte James grinsend, als er am Rand stehen blieb und seinen weiterdrängenden Sohn fest am Arm packte.

"Nass!", rief Harry begeistert und trat mit dem Schuh heftig ins Wasser.

James zog ihn ein Stückchen zurück und wischte sich ein paar schlammige Tropfen aus dem Gesicht.

"Soll ich dir mal erzählen, was dein Dad und dein Onkel Sirius vor – ach, vor Ewigkeiten hier rein verbannt haben?", fragte er dann. "War ein richtiges Abenteuer. Wir waren draußen, irgendwo an den Klippen oben, und es wurde schon dämmrig. Da kam vom Dorf her ein Pferd auf uns zu galoppiert. Sah unheimlich aus, so ein Pferd ohne Reiter, vor diesem dämmrigen Himmel – wir dachten, es wäre irgendwo abgehauen, vielleicht bei den Carmichaels oder so. Sirius stellte sich ihm einfach in den Weg, der hatte nie Angst vor irgendwas. Das Pferd blieb wirklich stehen, und Sirius schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Er zog mich auch rauf, das Biest hielt still, bis wir beide drauf saßen. Aber dann raste es plötzlich los. Wir krallten uns irgendwie fest, und es raste über alle Hindernisse weg. Ich glaube, das ist gar nicht wirklich auf dem Boden gelaufen. Komischerweise brachte es uns hier in den Garten, und da _muss_ es geflogen sein – auf normale Weise schafft es nämlich kein Pferd über diese Mauern, und durch das Tor sind wir jedenfalls nicht gekommen.

Genau hier blieb es endlich stehen, hier, wo mein Vater gerade am Vortag mit dem Teich fertig geworden war. Da wollte es uns abwerfen, aber Sirius war schneller, er sprang ab und riss mich mit sich. "Das ist ein Phooka!", flüsterte er. "Wir müssen ihn bannen!" Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie man einen Phooka bannt, aber das Vieh hatte sich schon zu uns umgedreht und kam mit gefletschten Zähnen und glühenden Augen auf uns zu – sah überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein Pferd aus. Wir versuchten es mit _Stupor_, mit _Petrificus_, ich glaube, Sirius hat's sogar mit _Expecto Patronum _versucht, obwohl wir das damals noch kaum geübt hatten. Dann fiel mir noch _Evanesco_ ein, und das hat verrückterweise gewirkt. Das Ding wurde blass und durchsichtig, und dann verschwand es wie ein Rauchwölkchen im Teich."

James verstummte. Eine wilde Geschichte, und er war sich nicht einmal mehr selbst sicher, was davon eigentlich wirklich geschehen und was durch spätere Ausschmückungen hinzugekommen war – nur, dass da wirklich etwas unten im Teich war oder vielleicht auch in der Erde darunter. Sirius und er hatten es im nächtlichen Garten beide gesehen, mehrmals.

"Nass!", sagte Harry vergnügt und setzte sich ins Wasser.

Das riss James aus der leisen Traurigkeit, die ihn immer erfüllte, wenn er an Sirius dachte.

"Verdammt", sagte er und zog Harry aus dem Wasser, bevor er sich ganz reinlegen konnte. "Deine Mum wird uns beide zusammenbrüllen! Komm, mein Sohn, wir müssen dich umziehen, bevor sie aufwacht!"

Aber während er den tropfenden Harry zum Haus zurücktrug, wusste er, dass Lily nur lachen würde. Lily war zurück, zurück von wo auch immer sie in den letzten Monaten gewesen war. Er hatte sie endlich wieder! Das machte ihn so glücklich, dass es beinahe wehtat.

oooOOOooo

Harry war an seiner Hand gegangen – es war ein älterer Harry, fünf oder vielleicht sechs Jahre alt – bis die Mauer in Sicht kam. Da ließ er los und begann zu rennen. Sirius versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, es war immerhin Nacht und wer konnte wissen, was in den Schatten lauern mochte. Aber Harry war schon weit voraus.

Sirius erkannte auf einmal, dass die Mauer gar nicht mehr die Mauer war, die er in Erinnerung hatte: eine solide Schichtsteinmauer, die das ganze Grundstück fest umgab. Nein, da war jetzt ein breiter Durchlass, den ein morsches, niedriges Holztor nur behelfsmäßig verschloss. Sirius hörte das Quietschen, als Harry es ungeduldig aufstieß.

"Harry, _nein_! Warte auf mich!"

Irgendwas stimmte da doch nicht! Das Haus war stockdunkel, aber trotzdem lag ein fahles Licht wie von einer trüben Straßenlampe über dem vorderen Teil des Gartens, den er sehen konnte. Harry stürmte weiter. Aber Sirius konnte sich auf einmal nur noch wie unter Wasser bewegen.

Da kam aus der Dunkelheit, die das trübe Licht nicht erreichte, plötzlich ein Mann in Sicht. Er war klein und gedrungen, seine Beine waren so kurz, dass er beinahe zwergenhaft wirkte. Er schleppte schwer an etwas, einer Holzkiste vielleicht, und warf dem herbeilaufenden Harry einen tückischen Blick zu – Sirius sah seine Augen, wie sie in einem bösen Schwarzweiß von der Seite zu ihm hinaufblitzten. Panik schlug in seinen Körper ein wie ein Geschoss, machte ihn atemlos, ließ ihm den Schweiß ausbrechen. Harry, wollte er schreien. _Harry!! _

Der Kleinwüchsige machte ein paar drohende Schritte auf das endlich stockende Kind zu –

Sirius erreichte Harry schließlich doch noch, packte ihn fest und wich mit ihm zurück –

Da stieß der kleine Mann ein paar nasale Tierlaute aus, die drohend und zutiefst verstörend durch das Zwielicht tönten –

Sirius erwartete den Angriff, spannte alle Muskeln an und fühlte das schweißnasse Hemd eiskalt auf seiner Haut kleben – aber der Kleinwüchsige bog ab, warf seine Kiste ins Dunkel und verschwand.

Ein Einbrecher! Warum warf er eine Holzkiste ins Gebüsch? Was wollte der da zur Seite schaffen? Verdächtige Spuren? Waren auf dem Ding nicht dunkle Flecken gewesen?

Er hob Harry auf und rannte, ihn fest an sich gepresst, zum Haus hinauf. Die Tür stand auf – der dunkle Flur – es musste etwas passiert sein –

"James! Lily!", brüllte er. "_James!"_

Sie kamen ihm entgegen, ein fragendes Lächeln auf den vertrauten Gesichtern. Lily nahm ihm Harry aus dem Arm.

"Da ist ein Einbrecher auf dem Grundstück! Ich habe ihn gesehen! Wir müssen sofort alle Türen zusperren!"

Atemlos rannte er durch die Wohnung zur Gartentür in der Küche. Alle Zauber schlugen fehl. Seine störrischen Finger fummelten scheinbar endlos mit dem Schlüssel, bis es ihm gelang, die Tür zu verschließen –

Aber er fühlte, es war schon zu spät – das Haus war groß und unübersichtlich –

Zurück zum Flur – da standen sie noch, James und Lily, mit diesem milden Lächeln, das von seiner eigenen Stimmung so unberührt zu bleiben schien.

"Was hast du denn bloß, Sirius? Das ist doch nur Tom, ein alter Freund der Familie!", sagte Lily und nickte zu dem hoch gewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mann hin, der eben die Treppe hinunterkam.

Warum nur vernebelte die Panik seinen Verstand wie mit einem roten Schleier? Dieser Mann – das war nicht der Kleinwüchsige von draußen – das war ein anderer –

"James – ich kenn' eure Familie schon ewig – ihr habt keinen Freund, der Tom heißt!", sprudelte er hervor.

"Jetzt schon", sagte der Mann lächelnd und trat zwischen die beiden.

"Sie sind nicht der, den ich draußen gesehen habe!"

"Nein. Ich bin sein HERR."

Und jetzt erst sah Sirius, dass der grünliche Schimmer auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde nicht von dem Halblicht stammte, das hier drinnen glomm, sondern ein feiner Überzug aus Moos war. Ihr Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass es sogar auf ihren Zähnen wuchs.

Schreiend riss er Harry wieder an sich und versuchte zu fliehen.

oooOooo

Sirius Black erwachte keuchend und im Begriff, aus dem Bett zu springen. Ein schneidender Schmerz in seinen Rippen machte der Bewegung ein Ende, er fiel zurück und lag schwer atmend auf einer klammen Decke. Noch im Aufwachen entglitt ihm der Traum, nur eine dumpfe Besorgnis um seine Freunde blieb zurück. Der Fidelius-Zauber – Peter –

Erst allmählich erkannte er, dass er in seiner Wohnung war, auf seinem eigenen Bett lag. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war – oder wann. Himmel, konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sich in _diesen_ Tagen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken hatte? Einen Blackout gehabt hatte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dachte er ironisch und zugleich angewidert von diesem schwächelnden Wortspiel. James und Lily waren – nun, _fort_ – und er soff sich durch –

Verdammt, diese Schmerzen!

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. In seiner Brust knackte etwas. Er zuckte zusammen. Konnte das –

Er schloss die Augen, einen Moment lang gelähmt von einer bodenlosen Übelkeit. Hilflos fühlte er, wie ihm der Speichel in den Mund schoss und sein Magen sich wie eine Faust zusammenballte. Er atmete flach zwischen den Zähnen. Ganz langsam verging es, aber sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen, und schon wieder brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde ihm erst klar, dass sein neues _Phooka Riders_-T-Shirt in Fetzen um ihn hing, der Länge nach vom Hals bis zum Gürtel durchgeschnitten, blutverkrustet und mit Brandlöchern darin. Und auf seiner Brust sah er über den vertrauten und fast verblassten Tätowierungen ein Geflecht aus dünnen Narben, die er nicht kannte. Außerdem eine riesige Quetschung, in allen Nuancen von gelb und grün. Gelb und grün, unbekannte Narben – das konnte nicht von gestern sein! Wo war er gewesen? Und für wie lange? Was war hier passiert?!

Zitternd drückte er die Hand gegen die schmerzenden Rippen, von denen eine ganz sicher gebrochen war. Erschreckende Gedanken stoben wirr durch seinen Kopf.

Er trug noch immer seine Armbanduhr, also war er wohl nicht überfallen worden. Aber als er hinsah, stellte er fest, dass sie kaputt war. Das Glas war zersplittert, das Zifferblatt halb herausgerissen. Und auch über seinen Unterarm lief eine lange Narbe, die er noch nicht kannte.

Bevor er irgendetwas unternahm, musste er sich erst um diese Rippe kümmern. Wo war sein Zauberstab? Hektisch sah er sich um. Auf dem Bett lag er nicht. Auch sonst war er nirgends zu sehen – ebenso wenig wie seine Lederjacke, in der er ihn sonst verstaute, wenn er unterwegs war.

Während er da auf seinem Bett kauerte, leicht gekrümmt und immer noch bemüht, möglichst flach zu atmen, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Zauberstab fort war. Und dass etwas _Schlimmes _passiert sein musste mit ihm und er sich an absolut nichts erinnern konnte seit – seit er kurz vor ihrem Auftritt in diesem Pub aus der Gaststube gegangen war, um – ja, um etwas gegen seine Halsschmerzen zu unternehmen. Allein die Tatsache, dass das in _Dublin_ gewesen war und er sich jetzt hier in London in seiner Wohnung wiederfand, hatte etwas Erschreckendes.

Er legte die Hände vors Gesicht, versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Nase schmerzte auch, aber er beschloss, darüber jetzt nicht mehr nachzudenken. Jemand hatte ihn übel zugerichtet und sich die Mühe gemacht, die offensichtlichsten Verletzungen magisch zu heilen, um ihn dann hier in seine Wohnung zurückzubringen – ohne Zauberstab und ohne Erinnerung. Damit fand er sich jetzt am besten ab.

Konnte es sein – war es möglich – dass er sich im Rausch (falls es denn einen gegeben hatte!) in die dunkleren Gassen verirrt hatte – dass dort etwas außer Kontrolle geraten war? Es war lang nicht mehr vorgekommen, aber ja, gelegentlich _kam_ es vor, dass er Orte aufsuchte, an denen man Appetite stillen konnte, denen die Maronias, Clarissas und auch die Rosmertas dieser Welt schon lange nicht mehr genügten. Allerdings tat er das üblicherweise freiwillig und bei klarem Bewusstsein –

Verflucht noch mal! Nein! Das war ganz sicher nicht geschehen.

Voldemort oder seine Todesser? Aber die hätten ihn wohl kaum wieder in seiner Wohnung abgelegt, oder? Es sei denn – es sei denn, sie versuchten irgendwem eine Falle zu stellen. Er musste hier verschwinden. Und jetzt Schluss mit dem Grübeln. Zuallererst musste er etwas gegen diese Schmerzen unternehmen.

Mühsam stand er auf und ging in gebückter Haltung zu den beiden alten Seekisten hinüber, die außer seinem Bett die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände in diesem kargen Zimmer waren. Darin bewahrte er seine Kleidung und seinen sonstigen Besitz auf. Stets bereit für den nächsten Aufbruch –

Ziemlich tief unten in der linken Kiste musste es sein. Richtig, da war schon der smaragdgrüne Umhang – Mann, hatte er wirklich jemals etwas so Peinliches getragen?! In seiner Zeit mit den _Dragonflyers_ war ihm das gar nicht so aufgefallen, da hatte das irgendwie hingepasst. Aber jetzt, in der Nüchternheit seines Zimmers –

Also, wo war jetzt das, was er suchte? Er hatte ihn doch wohl nicht weggeschmissen?

Für einen Moment hielt er inne, kniete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor dieser Kiste. Dann rollte der kleine, ebenfalls smaragdgrüne Zauberstab plötzlich aus dem zusammengelegten _Dragonflyers_-Umhang heraus. Das Ding war echt. Diese Spinner hatten damals darauf bestanden, dass sie alle die gleichen Zauberstäbe verwendeten in der Show. War natürlich nichts, das auch nur von ferne die Qualität seines eigenen Zauberstabs aus Eschenholz erreichte, aber vielleicht kriegte er damit doch etwas hin, das diese verfluchte Rippe wieder zusammenfügte. Um alles andere würde er sich später kümmern –

Er sagte stockend den erforderlichen Spruch, der ihm schon über eine Menge Blessuren hinweggeholfen hatte, vor allem damals in der Zeit mit den Drachen –

Dann lehnte er sich gegen eine der Kisten und wartete, bis die Schmerzen ein wenig nachließen und er endlich freier atmen konnte.

Es war hell draußen. Nicht Morgen oder Abend, sondern heller Tag.

Und er selbst sah aus, als wäre er durch einen Schweinestall geprügelt worden. Wer immer seine Wunden versorgt hatte, hatte sich bei seinen Kleidern jedenfalls nicht mehr als die Mühe eines kleinen _Ratzeputz!_ gemacht. Seine Hose war kaum weniger zerfetzt als sein T-Shirt, sogar der eine Stiefel hatte einen tiefen Schnitt. Und alles starrte von Schmutz.

Unter der Dusche stand er minutenlang reglos und ließ nur das heiße Wasser auf sich herunterprasseln. Er musste weg von hier! Er musste sich verstecken. Er musste zu Leon und den anderen, vielleicht wussten die, was mit ihm passiert war – falls die überhaupt noch mit ihm reden würden. Und – ja, vor allem anderen musste er zu Dumbledore. Der wartete vermutlich schon ziemlich ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht von ihm.

Nach der Dusche wagte er einen Blick in den Spiegel, der ihm ungefähr das zeigte, was er befürchtet hatte. Seine Nase musste gebrochen worden sein, aber das sah er nur an einer kleinen Schwellung und einer geringfügigen Unregelmäßigkeit des Nasenrückens, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Keine Narben im Gesicht. Aber auch hier bunte Verfärbungen, eine am Kinn, eine auf der linken Wange. Halt, da war doch noch etwas, er hatte es vorhin schon gefühlt – eine Narbe in der Unterlippe.

Das ist doch jetzt alles egal! Ich muss hier raus! Aber – ich kann unmöglich heute noch zu Dumbledore. Ich mach's morgen. _So_ soll der mich lieber nicht sehen.

Erst da fiel ihm sein Motorrad ein. Verdammt! Das war doch sicher noch in Dublin! So ein Mist. Oder konnte es sein, dass er in seinem Zustand, wie immer der gewesen sein mochte, noch mit dem Motorrad gefahren war?

Hastig ging er ans Fenster und sah vorsichtig hinunter. Unglaublich. Da stand die Kiste, geparkt wie immer, nur den Regenschutz hatte er vergessen! Na, zum Glück konnte er zaubern ...

oooOooo

Und wieder Stunden auf dem Motorrad – über Autobahnen, Landstraßen, Feldwege, bis es dämmerte und er das Fliegen riskieren konnte. Er wusste nicht, wohin. In der Wohnung fühlte er sich nicht sicher. Seinen Kumpels konnte er jetzt unmöglich unter die Augen kommen. Und Dumbledore auch nicht. Morgen vielleicht. Heute war er einfach zu durcheinander, zu wenig Herr seiner selbst.

Irgendwann sah er ein, dass er eine Pause machen musste. Ihm taten alle Knochen weh, und er hatte Hunger, Hunger und Durst. Also kam er wieder auf die Straßen zurück, in irgendeinem Vorort. Dort suchte er den nächsten Pub und ging hinein. Nach kurzem innerem Kampf bestellte er ein großes Glas Wasser, obwohl ihm noch nie mehr nach Alkohol zumute gewesen war als in dieser Stunde, und verzog sich damit an einen kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Gaststube. Es war nicht viel los, aber heute war eindeutig nicht sein Glückstag. Er hatte gerade den ersten Schluck getrunken, da wurde seine Ruhe wieder gestört.

"Hallo!", zirpte eine schüchterne Frauenstimme hinter ihm. "Entschuldigen Sie – darf ich Sie stören – Sie sind doch Stubby Boardman, nicht wahr?"

Sirius drehte sich um und sah in ein hübsches und vor kaum gezügeltem Entzücken strahlendes Gesicht.

"Ja, natürlich sind Sie das!", rief die Frau aus, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte. "Ich hab Sie gleich erkannt! Ich hab Sie letztes Jahr in Little Norton gesehen – diese _unmöglichen_ Kinder! Es hat mir ja so leid getan, dass sie Sie getroffen haben!"

Sirius musste wohl verwirrt genug ausgesehen haben, dass sie endlich mit ihrem Redeschwall innehielt.

"Tut mir leid, Sie werden da sicher nicht gern dran erinnert, an die Rübe, meine ich. Übrigens, ich fand das Konzert toll! Man darf sich das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, diese Kinder machen einfach gern Trubel, verstehen Sie."

"Ja", sagte Sirius.

"Sie haben aber ganz schön abgenommen, alle Achtung!", fuhr sie dann fort. "Und Sie kommen mir auch größer vor als auf der Bühne."

"Ich _bin_ größer!", sagte Sirius und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder genervt sein sollte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand mit Stubby Boardman verwechselte. Aber das hier schien ein hartnäckiger Fall zu sein.

"Ich fand es sehr schade, dass Sie nicht mehr auftreten", fuhr die Frau fort. Sie mochte so um die dreißig sein, war zierlich und schlank und hatte große, sanfte, teebraune Augen, die nett mit dem hellen Haar kontrastierten. Sie trug ein geschmackvolles Kostüm und eine Aktentasche. "Darf ich – darf ich Sie zu einem Drink einladen?"

Er war irgendwie zu müde, um zu widersprechen oder abzulehnen. Sollte sie ihn doch für Stubby halten und ihm einen Drink spendieren! Ihm war heute selbst nicht so klar, wer er eigentlich war. Seine Rolle als Serene Brightly hatte er vermutlich ausgespielt – wenn er den _Riders_ das Konzert versaut hatte (oder vielleicht nicht mal aufgetreten war?!), dann würden sie ihn hassen, bis sie alt und grau waren –

Die braunen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam, aber freundlich. "Ihnen geht's wohl nicht so gut heute Abend?"

"Ich – äh – ich hatte einen Unfall. Gestern."

Große, entsetzte Augen, in die dann ein erschreckender Ausdruck von Fürsorge trat. Zu spät erkannte er, dass er das selbst heraufbeschworen hatte.

"Und dann sitzen Sie hier herum? Ganz allein?"

Sirius sagte nichts. Vielleicht ließ sie sich so ja doch noch abwimmeln.

Und es schien zu klappen. Sie nahm die kleine Aktentasche auf, die sie neben sich abgestellt hatte, zögerte dann aber doch. "Könnten Sie – würden Sie mir ein Autogramm geben? Warten Sie – hier habe ich doch irgendwo –"

Sie begann hektisch in der Aktentasche zu kramen. Schien nichts Geeignetes zu finden. Sirius wand sich innerlich und konnte sich doch der Komik dieser Situation nicht ganz entziehen. Dann hielt sie schließlich etwas in der Hand und streckte es ihm glücklich entgegen. "Würden Sie es da reinschreiben?"

Es war ein schmales Büchlein mit dem nüchternen Titel "Hundert Regeln für das Verhalten _menschlicher_ Angestellter". Darüber stand, in goldgeprägten Lettern "_Gringotts_".

"Ich arbeite da", erklärte sie, als sie Sirius' fragenden Blick sah. "Es ist wenig bekannt, aber sie beschäftigen ein paar Sekretärinnen und sonstige Angestellte, die nicht Kobolde sind."

"Vermutlich kein so angenehmer Job."

"Ach – das ist eigentlich gar nicht so – ja, schreiben Sie es doch bitte dahin, auf die erste Seite –"

Sirius hatte keine Schreibfeder, und nach erneutem hektischem Kramen förderte sie eine aus ihrer Tasche zutage. "Mein Name ist übrigens Doris", sagte sie dann lächelnd. "Doris Purkiss."

Ich wünschte, ich wäre mir über _meinen_ Namen so sicher, dachte Sirius ironisch, während er die Feder aufsetzte. Dann schrieb er mit einem sarkastischen Gefühl "_Für Doris – von Stubby Boardman_" in schwungvollen Buchstaben über das Impressum von Gringotts.

"Oh – könnten Sie bitte noch das Datum drunter setzen? Ich bin da – ein bisschen eigen. Berufsbedingt, vermutlich", lachte sie nervös.

Na toll. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welcher Tag heute war. Das wurde ihm überhaupt erst in diesem Moment klar.

Sie bemerkte sein Zögern, war verwirrt – dann begriff sie. "Geht mir auch oft so! Heute ist Halloween!", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Was?!", platzte er heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Der _einunddreißigste_ Oktober, das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Dann hatte er einen Filmriss von – von mehr als _drei Tagen_! Jetzt konnte er sich jedenfalls auch noch vor den _Phooka Riders _verstecken. Die würden ihn massakrieren, wenn sie ihn jemals fanden!

Doris Purkiss hatte ihn beobachtet. Nun stellte sie die Aktentasche mit einer Bewegung ab, die etwas Endgültiges hatte, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. "Hören Sie", sagte sie sanft. "Ihr Unfall scheint Sie mehr mitgenommen zu haben, als Sie denken, oder? Sie sollten nach Hause gehen und sich gründlich ausschlafen. Es gibt doch sicher jemanden, der Sie erwartet und – und ein bisschen verwöhnt!"

Oh _nein_. Sirius hatte sorgfältig das Datum unter das gefälschte Autogramm gesetzt und überlegte nun, wie er sich da rauswinden konnte. Obwohl, genau besehen – er musste sowieso irgendwo unterkommen, oder etwa nicht? Je weiter ab von seinen üblichen Wegen, desto besser.

Er sah auf und genau in die mitleidigen braunen Augen hinein. Lächelte.

"Wissen Sie", setzte sie zögernd an – und ja, Sirius wusste ganz genau, was sie jetzt sagen würde –, "wissen Sie, ich mache das sonst nicht. Aber Sie – Sie sind verletzt, es geht Ihnen nicht gut, das sehe ich –"

Zwei Minuten später standen sie auf der dunklen Straße, und sie versuchte, trotz ihres schmalen Rocks auf eine einigermaßen bequeme und nicht allzu unschickliche Weise auf seinem Motorrad Platz zu nehmen.

"Also, wohin geht die Fahrt?", fragte er.

"Little Norton. Das kennen Sie ja. Ist gleich das nächste kleine Kaff", antwortete sie und versuchte ihre Aktentasche sicher unterzubringen. "Acanthia Way Nummer achtzehn."

"Wir verlassen die Straße ziemlich bald", rief er, während er startete. "Halten Sie sich bloß gut fest!"

Aber das hätte er ihr gar nicht erst sagen müssen.

oooOOOooo

Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, und allmählich kehrte im Schloss Ruhe ein. Die Treppenhäuser und Flure hallten nicht länger von den Stimmen übermütiger Schüler wider, und wenn Dumbledore auch vermutete, dass hier und da noch die üblichen Scherzbolde umherhuschten, um Mitschüler zu erschrecken, so war er doch sicher, dass innerhalb der nächsten Stunde dann alles im Schlaf liegen würde.

Das Festessen war wie immer ausgiebig und köstlich gewesen – er musste morgen unbedingt daran denken, den Küchenelfen eine wohlgesetzte Dankesrede zu halten, das liebten sie ebenso sehr, wie sie jede andere Gratifikation ablehnten. Außerdem würde er sie bitten, diese neue Kreation, Quittenschaum mit Mandel-Rum-Splittern, in den allgemeinen Speiseplan aufzunehmen – allerdings unter etwas vorsichtigerer Verwendung des Alkohols. Und für den Alltag wäre vielleicht auch eine dezentere Bezeichnung angebracht. "Hirn mit Knochensplittern" passte zum Halloween-Essen, mochte an anderen Tagen den Appetit aber doch empfindlich dämpfen.

Das Essen, wie gesagt, war vergnüglich und ausgelassen gewesen. Dennoch hatte er die ganze Zeit über ein Unbehagen nicht abschütteln können. Mit einem Ohr hörte er Minerva zu, die der Ansicht war, dass das Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team dringend mehr trainieren müsste; das andere Ohr versuchte er vor einem weiteren Kapitel des Streits Trelawney gegen Pride zu verschließen, das eben am anderen Ende der Tafel aufgeschlagen wurde. Er bewunderte die naturgetreue Nachbildung eines blutigen Eingeweidehaufens auf goldener Platte, der einen Teil des Hauptgerichts bildete, und freute sich über die fröhlichen Schülergesichter an den Tischen ringsum. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr beendete er das Festessen mit ein paar freundlichen Worten, ohne wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er unbedingt einige Entscheidungen treffen musste, und sehnte sich doch nach der Stille seines Schlafzimmers.

Während er wenig später zu seinem Büro hinaufging, dachte er seufzend, dass er doch allmählich älter wurde. Er war einfach müde. Während der ganzen Woche schon hatte er mit einer unangenehmen Sache nach der anderen zu kämpfen gehabt. Alltäglicher Kleinkram, wie der munter fortgeführte Privatkrieg zwischen Trelawney und Pride, den die beiden ganz offensichtlich genossen. Daneben so viel schlimmere Dinge, wie die immer aufs Neue scheiternden Versuche der Phönixleute, Voldemort aufzuspüren oder doch wenigstens sein Versteck. Sie kamen nicht weiter, und ihre Eingabe beim Ministerium, wenigstens Lucius Malfoy – dessen Nähe zu Voldemort ja bekannt war – vorladen zu lassen, war glatt abgewiesen worden. Und dafür waren nicht nur die Mühlen der Bürokratie verantwortlich, sondern auch die im Ministerium herrschende Stimmung, die sich in den letzten Wochen ganz eindeutig zugunsten eines Laissez-faire geneigt hatte.

Und dann Slughorn. Horace machte ihm große Sorgen, viel mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Der seltsame Unfall mit der Kralle schien ja glimpflich vorübergegangen zu sein. Aber Slughorn weigerte sich nach wie vor, genauere Auskunft darüber zu geben, wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Und er benahm sich überhaupt seltsam. In dieser Woche hatte er ihm nicht weniger als vier Schüler geschickt, die angeblich seinen Unterricht massiv gestört hatten und dringend einer schulleiterlichen Zurechtweisung bedurften – das sah Horace sonst gar nicht ähnlich. Der verstand es nach Dumbledores Erfahrung im Allgemeinen ganz gut, seine Schäfchen selbst an der Kandare zu halten und für Vergehen, die ihn wirklich störten, hinterhältige kleine Strafaktionen anzusetzen. Aber nicht in dieser Woche.

Und vorhin beim Essen hatte er nicht das geringste bisschen Genuss gezeigt, sondern völlig gegen seine Gewohnheit mäkelig auf seinem Teller herumgestochert. Gegen Ende der Mahlzeit sah es so aus, als habe er sich endlich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen, und als sie die Tafel aufhoben, hatte er dann beiläufig angefragt, ob es wohl möglich wäre, dass er ihn später noch kurz sprechen könne –

Dumbledore hatte bejaht, und deshalb ging er jetzt statt in sein Bett hinauf zu seinem Büro.

Als er den kreisrunden Raum betrat und das sanfte Licht der Lampen aufleuchtete, empfing ihn Fawkes' misstönendes Kreischen. Der führte sich schon seit gestern Nachmittag so auf, sprang auf seiner Stange von einem Bein aufs andere, verstreute glutrote Federn in alle Richtungen und hackte verstört nach allem, was in seine Nähe kam.

Dumbledore blieb neben dem Vogel stehen und versuchte, ihn mit begütigender Stimme zu beruhigen. Normalerweise machte der Phönix nicht so ein Theater, wenn seine Verwandlung bevorstand. Es war seltsam – noch etwas, das anders war als sonst. Es schien, als gerate im Moment alles ein wenig aus dem Tritt –

Sacht strich er über die noch verbliebenen, gesträubten Federn. "Es ist schade, dass du nicht sprechen kannst, mein Lieber. Dann könntest du mir einfach sagen, was dir fehlt", sagte er und betrachtete die goldenen Augen aufmerksam. "Ich werde ein Weilchen bei dir bleiben und dir Gesellschaft leisten. Vielleicht hören wir uns zusammen ein bisschen Musik an – was hältst du von einer heiteren kleinen Mozart-Sinfonie? Auf mich wirkt das immer sehr ausgleichend."

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und nahm von einem Regalbord dahinter ein kleines, dunkelblaues Radio. Im Licht glänzten winzige goldene Sterne darauf auf. Er stellte eine Weile daran herum, schaltete die Meldungen aus dem Ministerium weg und fand dann endlich den richtigen Kanal. Er sagte einen Zauberspruch, dann seinen Namen und schließlich den genauen Titel einer Mozart-Serenade. Sekunden später erfüllten leise, heitere Klänge das Büro.

oooOOOooo

Acanthia Way Nummer achtzehn war ein kleines Haus am Ende einer kleinen Straße. Verblühte Stockrosen und erkahlende Hortensien im Vorgarten, verwelkte Kräuterbüschel im Kasten vor dem Küchenfenster, ein lächelnder Kürbis auf der Treppenstufe und eine grasgrüne Fußmatte mit dem glitzernden Schriftzug "Willkommen!" vor der Haustür.

Sirius parkte das Motorrad neben der Treppe und folgte ihr dann hinauf.

"Ich glaube, ich habe noch ein paar Steaks im Kühlschrank, und dazu mach' ich uns einen Salat", sagte sie und tippte leicht mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Haustür. "Gib mir deine Jacke. Und dann mach's dir einfach im Wohnzimmer bequem."

Es war so behaglich hier. Genau so, wie er es sonst keine fünf Minuten ertragen konnte. Teppiche, Polstermöbel in Farben, die jugendliche Frische demonstrierten. Natürlich gab es eine Katze, vermutlich zwei. Fotos von der Familie. Mit stumpfen Augen sah er Doris und ihrer Schwester oder vielleicht auch Mutter zu, die auf einem Foto in irgendein südliches Meer sprangen.

Das Essen war dann richtig gut, und der leichte Wein lockerte seine verkrampften Muskeln ein wenig. Während er Doris im sanften Licht der Kerzen ansah und eigentlich gar nichts von dem mitbekam, was sie ihm erzählte, fühlte er, wie eine immense Müdigkeit allmählich von ihm Besitz ergriff. Sie begann ihn von den Füßen an aufwärts wie eine träge Flüssigkeit auszufüllen. Nie mehr würde er von diesem etwas zu zierlichen Stuhl aufstehen. Stattdessen würde er für immer hier am Tisch sitzen, auf die gläserne Salatschüssel mit grünen Blättern und geschnittenen Tomaten darin starren, die vor ihm zwischen den silbernen Kerzenhaltern stand. Daneben der Korb mit den kleinen Scheiben von französischem Brot. Vor ihm der Teller mit Resten der Steaksauce, sein leeres Weinglas, das die Frau in der schimmernden hellen Bluse auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ihm eben wieder nachfüllte –

Die Serviette glitt ihm vom Schoß, und zu seiner bösen Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass er nicht imstande war, sich danach zu bücken. Sein Brustkorb warnte ihn, und er wollte nicht unbedingt eine Rippe in der Lunge stecken haben.

Auf einmal stand sie neben ihm, zog ihn zu der gemütlichen Polsterecke hinüber. "Ich weiß, dir geht's nicht gut, du Armer. Dieser Unfall macht dir schwer zu schaffen, oder?"

Welcher Unfall, fragte er sich stumpfsinnig.

Ihre Hände waren wie huschende kleine Tiere auf seinen Schultern. Und sie sah ihn so seltsam an –

Ach du Schande. Die Frage in ihren braunen Augen war unmissverständlich. Natürlich war die ganze Situation unmissverständlich, aber er war so müde! So unwillig zu einem abrupten Aufbruch, wie er höflich ablehnenden Worten unweigerlich folgen musste. Es war leichter, sich einfach auf das Spiel einzulassen.

Sie küsste zart und so schüchtern, dass es ihn beinahe rührte. Die verfärbte Prellung auf seiner Brust löste gebührendes Entsetzen aus, die Tätowierungen die erwarteten neugierigen Fragen –

_Warum_, dachte er. Warum muss das nur immer so langweilig sein?

Aber er schloss die Augen und übernahm seine Rolle in diesem Spiel pflichtbewusst und so souverän, wie das mit kaum verheilten Knochenbrüchen eben ging.

Sie endeten in ihrem Schlafzimmer, das ziemlich genauso aussah, wie er es vermutet hatte: eine Menge pfirsichfarbene Seide, eine Menge kleine Kissen in anderen, passenden Pastellfarben, und die blöde Katze musste natürlich ausgerechnet hier herumtigern – allein diese Vorhersehbarkeit war zum Heulen, aber Mann, letztlich war es auch egal.

Die Sache hatte heftige Schmerzen in seinen Knochen ausgelöst, aber alles in allem machte das seinen Kopf endlich wieder klar. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen einigermaßen charmanten Abgang hinlegen, dann konnte er sich vielleicht wieder konzentrieren.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand eine kleine Uhr, danach war es jetzt gleich halb zwölf. So spät schon! Mit einem Mal überfiel ihn heftiges Unbehagen, das nichts mit seinen Schmerzen zu tun hatte und auch nicht mit der Frau, die da so still neben ihm lag. Es war eine Unruhe, die aus dem Hintergrund seines Hirns zu kommen schien, eine wortlose Mahnung, die er nicht verstand, die ihn aber geradezu aus diesem pfirsichfarbenen Bett werfen wollte.

"Doris, ich seh' gerade, es ist schon halb zwölf! Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich muss wirklich los!", sagte er und berührte die blonden Haarsträhnen, die über ihre Schulter fielen. "Du musst doch sicher morgen auch früh wieder raus."

"Morgen ist Sonntag", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen. "Da hat Gringotts geschlossen." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Aber du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war ein schöner Abend, danke dafür."

Das war, als bisse man in eine Zitrone. "_Ich_ habe zu danken. Für ein wundervolles Abendessen. Ich war ausgehungert und ziemlich neben der Spur. Und auch für alles andere."

Er zog sich rasch an, so schnell es eben ging, wenn einen eine angeknackste Rippe bremste.

"Du bist gar nicht Stubby, stimmt's?", sagte sie leise.

Verflucht. Kam jetzt doch noch eine Szene? Wie auch immer. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab's mir schon die ganze Zeit gedacht. Ich hab dich einfach überfahren, tut mir leid."

War das ätzend. Und in seinem Kopf schrie es nur: Du musst los! _Du musst los_! Er wusste nicht mal, wohin, nur raus hier.

"Versprich mir, dass du zu einem Heiler gehst mit deinen Verletzungen!"

Er nickte knapp. Überlegte, ob ein Abschiedskuss angebracht war.

Sei höflich, dachte er. Benimm dich nicht wie ein Schwein – wär' doch schön, wenn dich wenigstens _eine_ in guter Erinnerung behält!

Er beugte sich über sie, strich ihr das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

oooOOOooo

Mozart gelang es tatsächlich, den Phönix ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dumbledore aber ging nachdenklich durch den Raum. Eben, in der kurzen Stille zwischen zwei Sätzen einer Mozartsinfonie, hatte ihn ein Gedanke gestreift – es musste ein ganz alltäglicher gewesen sein, mit dem aber trotzdem irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Dann hatte die Musik wieder eingesetzt und den Gedanken mit sich fortgerissen. Und nun kam er einfach nicht darauf, was ihn daran so beunruhigt hatte!

Vor dem Kamin blieb er schließlich stehen. Er musste Holz nachlegen, damit Horace und er nicht im Kalten saßen. Wo blieb der überhaupt? Es musste jetzt bald Mitternacht sein!

Seufzend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken.

Was ihm eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon Sorgen machte, waren Sirius Black und Severus Snape. Von beiden hatte er während der ganzen Woche nichts gehört, und allmählich wurde er unruhig. Beide hatten allen Grund, in dieser Sache zuverlässig zu handeln – aber leider hatten beide auch etwas Unberechenbares an sich. Wie merkwürdig, dass er das Schicksal des Jungen ausgerechnet in die Hände dieser beiden so unterschiedlichen und einander hassenden Männer hatte legen müssen!

Dumbledore konnte nicht leugnen, dass er enttäuscht war von Sirius Blacks Entwicklung. Er war ein so viel versprechender Schüler gewesen, ein brillanter Kopf, sprühend vor magischer Kraft. Und jetzt schien er nicht richtig zu wissen, wohin mit sich und seinen Talenten und verschwendete sie mit obskuren Unternehmungen wie dieser Drachenshow, mit der er damals durch halb Europa gezogen war.

Solche Fälle gab es ja häufiger. Aber gerade in diesem Fall hätte Dumbledore sich gewünscht, dass Sirius endlich ein Ziel oder doch eine Richtung gefunden hätte, auf die er seine Kräfte konzentrieren könnte. Und dabei ein bisschen reifer geworden wäre. Die Potters brauchten so dringend einen zuverlässigen Freund.

Und da gab es noch etwas an Sirius, das Dumbledore Sorgen machte: seine Unfähigkeit, Mitleid mit Schwächeren zu empfinden. Der Panzer aus kühler Arroganz, der sein Herz umgab, war aus dem Wissen entstanden, dass er den meisten anderen in den meisten Dingen überlegen war – durch Begabung, aber auch durch Geburt. In einer so alten, traditionsreichen und sehr stolzen Familie aufzuwachsen, konnte nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen sein. Er mochte sich gegen die Ideologie und den Fanatismus seines Elternhauses aufgelehnt und schließlich davon abgewandt haben – aber die Saat war gesät. Sirius hatte von klein an gewusst, dass er etwas Besseres war als andere, stärker, klüger, mutiger, ja, auch anziehender. Mit seinem Charme verbarg er diesen kühlen Kern recht gut, aber er bestimmte dennoch immer wieder sein Verhalten.

Die Ermordung seines jüngeren Bruders im vergangenen Jahr und den bald darauf folgenden Tod des Vaters hatte er ungerührt weggesteckt. Aber Dumbledore war schon viel früher klar geworden, wie es um Sirius' Herz stand, in jener Nacht vor Jahren nämlich, als ihn im Gang der empörte Severus Snape – ein weiteres Sorgenkind – beinahe umgerannt hätte. Der war völlig außer sich gewesen. Seinem wutentbrannten Wortschwall hatte Dumbledore schließlich entnommen, dass Sirius ihn eben Remus Lupin hatte ausliefern wollen – Lupin, der sich in seiner Wolfsphase befand und den ahnungslosen Jungen aller Voraussicht nach in Stücke gerissen hätte.

Da war Dumbledore aufmerksam geworden. Über einen groben Streich ging das deutlich hinaus.

Er hatte James und Sirius zu sich bestellt und sich die Geschichte angehört. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob Sirius wirklich klar gewesen war, was er da tat und welche Konsequenzen es haben würde. Eine bange Frage, auf die er eine klare Antwort bekam.

"Severus Snape ist Abschaum", hatte der sechzehnjährige Sirius kalt gesagt. "Er ist ein falscher, hinterhältiger Schwächling, der sich für alles, was er einstecken muss, heimtückisch mit seiner schwarzen Magie rächt. Um den ist es nicht schade."

Da war nur Kälte gewesen in seiner Stimme. Aber er hatte James dabei einen Blick zugeworfen – war das Trotz in seinen Augen? Oder vielleicht so etwas wie – Angst? James Potter jedenfalls war klar gewesen, was Sirius getan hatte, und er hatte es nicht gebilligt.

Dumbledore goss sich schließlich doch noch ein Glas Wein ein. Dies war keine gute Nacht, das fühlte er. Und wo blieb nur Horace? Er würde ihm noch fünf Minuten geben. Und Hagrid, der wollte auch noch vorbeikommen und ihm Bericht erstatten. Seit Tagen hatte Hagrid den Auftrag, das Gelände und die Umgebung zu überwachen und dabei nach allem Ausschau zu halten, das nach einem Patronus aussah.

Snape mochte ja überzeugt sein, einen Patronus aufrufen zu können, aber je mehr Dumbledore darüber nachdachte – darüber und über ihr Gespräch im _Eberkopf_ vor einer Woche – desto stärker wurden seine Zweifel. Snape war ihm vorgekommen wie jemand, der sich nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung am Rand eines Zusammenbruchs entlanghangelte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn wieder ins Getümmel zurückzuschicken – andererseits, wen hätte er sonst schicken sollen? Und wer hätte ein stärkeres Motiv gehabt, alles für die Rettung der Potters zu tun, als Snape, der dafür Voldemort die Gefolgschaft aufgekündigt hatte? Daran, dass diese Abkehr echt gewesen war, zweifelte Dumbledore keine Sekunde.

Aber kurz und gut – würde es Snape gelingen, ihn zu benachrichtigen? Nach einer Woche Schweigen kam ihm das –

Jetzt hörte er jemanden unten auf der Treppe. Na endlich.

oooOOOooo

Zu Remus! Das fiel ihm ganz plötzlich ein, als er in der nebligen Dunkelheit vor dem Haus stand. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde nach eventuellen Zeugen ließ er das Motorrad direkt anfliegen.

Das waren früher seine Lieblingsflüge gewesen, durch die Nacht, wenn die Wolken an ihm vorbeiwirbelten und sich unter ihm wie ein endloser, fahler, knubbeliger Teppich ausbreiteten! In besonders übermütigen Sommernächten flog er auch gerne mitten durch sie hindurch, das war, wie durch einen weichen Schwamm zu fliegen, und man kam klatschnass wieder heraus. In dieser Nacht aber waren es dünne, eisige Nebelschleier, wie die Atemwolken eines riesigen, bösartigen Ungeheuers, die ihn zu verfolgen schienen.

Remus war in seiner Schule. Beim Treffen im _Kalypso's_ hatte er gesagt, dass er die nächste Zeit durchgehend dort sein würde. Wer ihn erreichen wollte, musste es über die Kaminfeuer versuchen. Allerdings waren auch da nur Gespräche möglich, keine Besuche. Die Schule war entrückt und für Fremde unerreichbar.

Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er auch Remus vermisste. Ihn und die Zeit, in der sie alle sich täglich gesehen hatten. Er war ihm in den Jahren nach dem Schulabschluss immer ein wenig ausgewichen, weil er nie das unangenehme Gefühl loswurde, dass Remus mehr über ihn wusste, als er ihn wissen lassen wollte. Aber heute, in dieser dunklen Nacht, hätte er so gern mit ihm gesprochen – schon sein Zuhören in der ihm eigenen Gelassenheit wäre eine Beruhigung gewesen.

Aber das war nicht sein Weg, er fühlte es.

Tief, tief unter sich sah er durch einen breiten Riss der Nebeldecke die Lichter einer kleinen Stadt schimmern. Er flog zu hoch.

Nein. Sein Weg führte zu Peter. Zu dem Freund, der ihm am wenigsten bedeutete. Nach dem musste er unbedingt sehen. Er war für sein Wohlergehen jetzt zumindest mitverantwortlich – und an Peter hing nun alles.

Also gut. Er flog ein wenig tiefer, tauchte in die Nebeldecke ein, ließ sie über sich zurück. Unter ihm wehten nun nur noch breite Fetzen des Nebels, zwischen denen genug von der Landschaft zu erkennen war, dass er sich orientieren konnte.

Hoffentlich war Pete wirklich direkt in seine Rattenlöcher abgetaucht! Dann konnte er, Sirius, zwar nichts mehr für ihn tun, aber er wäre jedenfalls sicher. Und wenn mit ihm irgendwas schief gelaufen war – genau genommen konnte man sich da bei Peter nie sicher sein – dann musste er ihn unterstützen. Ihn in den Hintern treten, im Klartext, wenn er doch versucht haben sollte, sich in im heimischen Nest zu verkriechen und da jetzt an dem Krug mit Zuckerwattefliegen kleben geblieben war.

Verdammt, dass er daran bisher nicht gedacht hatte! Bei Peter musste man mit so was rechnen! Sicher, den Ernst dieser Sache würde auch er erkannt haben – aber wie lange mochte diese Erkenntnis vorhalten?!

Auf einmal konnte es Sirius gar nicht mehr schnell genug gehen. Wenn der jetzt Mist gebaut hatte!

Er war inzwischen über London und flog genau das Viertel an, in dem nicht nur seine eigene Wohnung, sondern auch die von Phyllida Pettigrew lag. Suchte eine dunkle Straßenecke zum Landen. Die letzten anderthalb Kilometer fuhr er mit mühsam gedrosseltem Tempo durch die Straßen. Da, da war das Haus. Im vierten Stock war alles dunkel. So spät war es doch noch nicht! Peters Mutter – hatte die nicht immer irgendwelche Nachbarinnen oder Freundinnen in der Bude sitzen, wo sie bis tief in die Nacht hinein Karten spielten?

Er stieg vom Motorrad und stand atemlos vor plötzlicher Sorge im dunklen Hauseingang.

Klingeln? Oder gleich in Peters Zimmer apparieren? Wenn Peter nicht da war, musste er sowieso mit seiner Mutter reden. Also besser klingeln. Das war höflicher.

Er klingelte einmal, zweimal. Keine Reaktion. Also noch mal klingeln.

Da wurde im dritten Stock ein Fenster geöffnet.

"Wer ist da?", rief eine Frauenstimme herunter.

Er trat aus dem Eingang zurück. "Sirius Black – ein Freund von Peter Pettigrew!", rief er leise.

Die Frau verschwand ins Zimmer. Offenbar wurde da beraten –

"Sirius?" Das war die Stimme von Peters Mutter. Sie kannte ihn flüchtig. "Sind Sie das wirklich?"

"Aber klar! Wollt' nur mal nach Pete sehen."

"Um _Mitternacht_?!"

"Na ja – geht's ihm gut?"

"Momentchen mal. Kommen Sie rauf!" Das war wieder die andere Frau. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Sirius hastete durch das düstere Treppenhaus. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, aber das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Im dritten Stock blickten ihm drei Frauen in einer Wohnungstür entgegen.

"Guten Abend", sagte er.

"Sirius! Sie sind es wirklich! Hier ist was Schreckliches passiert!", platzte Mrs Pettigrew los, kaum dass sie ihn in die Diele gelassen hatten. "Petey ist seit gestern Morgen verschwunden! Und letzte Nacht ist jemand in unsere Wohnung eingebrochen!"

Das traf Sirius wie ein Schlag.

"Wenn sie nicht bei uns zum Bridgespielen gewesen wäre – wer weiß, was passiert wäre!", sagte eine der anderen beiden unheilschwanger. "Schöner Sohn, der seine Mutter einfach so sitzen lässt!"

"Ham Sie vielleicht 'ne Ahnung, wo Petey sein könnte?", fragte Phyllida Pettigrew flehentlich. "Ich hab so ein ungutes Gefühl – hab ihm beim Frühstück noch gesagt, dass er sich in Acht nehmen soll – die Zeichen standen alle irgendwie schlecht – er wollte nur kurz zur Redaktion, war doch die ganze Woche krank gewesen –"

"Er war _hier_? Die ganze Woche über?"

"Ja! Ja, sag ich doch, dass er krank war, mein armer Junge. Nicht mal essen wollte er!"

"Und wer ist bei Ihnen eingebrochen – ich meine, was fehlt?"

"Ach, gar nichts, so wie es aussieht! Was gibt's bei uns auch schon zu klauen! Aber alles Mögliche kaputtgeschlagen, das haben sie jedenfalls. Peteys Zimmer ist total verwüstet! Sogar seine Matratze haben sie aufgeschnitten! Und alles aus den Schränken geschmissen – und die Tapete runtergerissen, können Sie sich das vorstellen!"

Sirius ging wieder ins Treppenhaus hinaus. Peter! Sie hatten ihn gesucht! Sie hatten Peter die _Ratte_ gesucht, die sich überall verbergen konnte!

Seine Rippen schmerzten fürchterlich, und in seinem Kopf war es auf einmal ganz leer. Was, wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten? Der würde Voldemort doch keine fünf Minuten standhalten! Dieser Idiot – warum war er nicht direkt irgendwo verschwunden? Sofort, nachdem sie den Fidelius-Zauber durchgeführt hatten? Am besten gleich noch in Godric's Hollow!

"Das tut mir leid, Mrs Pettigrew!", sagte er so höflich er konnte. "Ich werde Pete suchen und Ihnen Bescheid geben, sobald ich etwas weiß!"

Er lief die Treppe hinunter.

Und kurz vor der Haustür erreichte es ihn dann. Es warf sich über ihn wie eine Riesenwelle, viel fehlte nicht, und er wäre tatsächlich zu Boden gegangen. Keuchend stand er dort im Hauseingang und begriff, _begriff_ –

_Nein_!

Er stürmte zu seinem Motorrad. Nach Godric's Hollow! _Godric's Hollow_!

Zu dem Ort, an dem seine Freunde waren. Dem Ort, der in seinen Gedanken jetzt nicht einmal mehr hätte vorhanden sein dürfen –

oooOOOooo

"Horace? Komm herauf! Die Türen sind auf!"

"Bin schon unterwegs", schnaufte es zurück, und wenig später trat endlich Horace Slughorn ein, mit blassem, schweißfeuchtem Gesicht.

"Entschuldige, Albus, dass ich dich warten ließ – dass ich dich überhaupt so spät noch störe –"

"Ach was, keine Rede davon. Setz dich. Ich könnte sowieso nicht schlafen. Ein Glas Wein?"

"Ich – nun – danke, nein."

Das war auch so etwas. Der Horace Slughorn, den er seit so vielen Jahrzehnten kannte, hätte nie ein Glas Wein abgelehnt, vermutlich nicht einmal auf dem Sterbebett – es sei denn, er hätte gewusst, dass es sich um einen schlechten Jahrgang handelte. Der Horace aber, der sich jetzt auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber niederließ, sah nicht nur blass, sondern richtiggehend verquält aus. Und so, als wolle er etwas sagen, brächte es aber nicht über die Lippen. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn schweigend und überließ es zunächst einmal Mozart, die Stille zwischen ihnen zu füllen.

Sie hörten beide die Schlossuhr Mitternacht schlagen, und da wehte Dumbledore mit einem Mal aus dem Nichts heraus eine so starke Ahnung von Unheil an, dass er an sich halten musste, um nicht aufzuspringen. Im selben Moment setzte auch Slughorn zum Sprechen an.

"Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit dir – was ich dir – sagen – muss –" Während er sprach, schienen ihm die Worte immer schwerer zu fallen, ein physisches Problem offenbar, denn er begann zu keuchen und nach Luft zu ringen.

"Horace – was ist mit dir, bist du krank?", fragte Dumbledore alarmiert und drängte noch einmal für einen Moment das Unheil zurück, das schon ganz dicht unter der schwimmenden Oberfläche seines Denkens lag – so dicht, dass er den Umriss bereits erkennen konnte –

"Ich –", krächzte Slughorn und sprang dann plötzlich auf, wobei er mit beiden Händen seinen Hals umklammerte. "Ich – nicht –"

Der Rest ging in einem Röcheln unter, und Dumbledore hastete um den Schreibtisch herum, um ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Aber Slughorn wich keuchend und mit hervorquellenden Augen vor ihm zurück. "Ich – kann – nicht –"

Und in Dumbledores Bewusstsein tauchte ganz mühelos und unerwartet der Gedanke an die Oberfläche, der ihm vorhin, zwischen dem dritten und dem vierten Satz von Mozarts fünfundzwanzigster Sinfonie, plötzlich durch den Kopf geschossen und dann irritierenderweise untergegangen war, bevor er ihn hatte einordnen können: _Hoffentlich geht es James und Lily in Godric's Hollow noch gut –_

Der Schock war so groß, dass er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und wie erstarrt vor dem immer noch zurückweichenden Slughorn stehen blieb.

"Professor Dumbledore! Ich bin's, Hagrid! Sin' Sie noch da oben, Sir? Darf ich raufkommen?", rief es von unten aus dem Flur.

"Hagrid! Ja, Hagrid, komm schnell herauf!", rief Dumbledore zurück.

In diesem Moment loderte das Kaminfeuer auf, ein brennendes Scheit fiel polternd heraus auf den Fußboden, und in der Glut, die im Kamin zurückblieb, konnten Dumbledore und Slughorn nun die Umrisse eines Gesichts erkennen. Eine leblose Stimme erfüllte knisternd, aber mit klar verständlichen Worten das Büro des Schulleiters. Und noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte, geschah das vollkommen Unerwartete: Horace Slughorn stürzte sich kreischend auf Dumbledore; die molligen Hände wie Klauen gebogen, krallte er sich in die Kehle seines alten Freundes.


	18. the way to dusty death

**Vierter Teil: Die Dunkelheit jenseits der Sterne**

**Kapitel 18**

**... the way to dusty death**

Immer noch konnte Snape den sanft erleuchteten Raum mit seinem spiegelnden Parkettboden und den grau-rosa Teppichen nur durch das Nachleuchten des grünen Blitzes vor seinen Augen sehen. Ein makelloser Raum, in dem das Gemetzel dort bei der geschmackvoll eingerichteten und nun mit roten Schlieren verdorbenen Sitzecke umso schockierender wirkte.

"Fangt jede Ratte, die ihr seht, und bringt sie her!", giftete Voldemort. "Und ich rate euch, keine weiteren Fehler zu machen! Snape, Malfoy – ihr kommt mit mir!"

Jetzt! Jetzt – wenn er jetzt einfach hier rausrannte, durch das Haus nach oben in Narcissas Salon, dann konnte er Dumbledore zumindest Bescheid geben – vorausgesetzt, er schaffte das, bevor Voldemort ihn bremste –

"Wo sollen wir ihn denn suchen?", hörte er Avery kleinlaut fragen, aber die ungeduldige Antwort Voldemorts drang nur noch schwach zu ihm durch.

In seinem Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken, und das Schlimmste war, dass wie eine trübe Brühe die Panik durch sein Hirn zu schwappen begann. Eine Woche lang war es ihm gelungen, die Angst zumindest daran zu hindern, seinen Verstand zu überschwemmen, aber seit Black den Namen des Geheimniswahrers genannt hatte, versuchte sie ihn zu überwältigen. Er _musste_ einen klaren Kopf bewahren!

Er riss sich zusammen, um dem Geschehen um sich herum zu folgen. Voldemort nannte den Todessern eben verschiedene Orte, an denen sie nach Pettigrew suchen sollten: außer bei Blacks Wohnung auch in der Umgebung des Pettigrew'schen Heims sowie in der der verlassenen Potter-Wohnung.

Klang das nicht nach einem ziemlich verzweifelten Vorhaben –? Aber eben deshalb konnte es unmöglich alles sein, was Voldemort plante –

Die Frage, die sich Snape stellte, war: Würde er Dumbledore erreichen, um ihn über seinen verräterischen Geheimniswahrer aufzuklären, und konnte dieser dann Pettigrew aufspüren – bevor Voldemort das gelang? Wohl kaum, und die Chancen standen umso schlechter, als Pettigrew ja offenbar ein Todesser war. Nein, da war es klüger, die Tarnung noch eine Weile zu wahren und zu bleiben, um handeln zu können, wenn sie Pettigrew brachten. Ihn hier irgendwie mundtot zu machen, bevor Voldemort ihn verhören konnte –

Aber war es so einfach? Was war wirklich mit diesem Pettigrew? Die meisten von ihnen hatten gewusst, dass er zum Phönixorden gehörte. Mehr nicht. Voldemort hatte diesen Diener ganz bewusst geheim gehalten. Dafür musste es einen Grund geben.

Und Dumbledore – wieso hatte Dumbledore diesen Schwachkopf überhaupt zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht? Im Vertrauen auf dessen Ansehen als Schwachkopf? Und wenn es so war, dann hatte er ihn doch mit Sicherheit genauso gründlich versteckt wie die Potters! Dem musste doch auch klar sein, dass man einen Blödmann wie Pettigrew nicht mit einer solchen Verantwortung allein lassen konnte!

Spielte auch Pettigrew ein Doppelspiel? Konnte es sein, dass er sie alle getäuscht hatte? Aber es war müßig, jetzt der Frage nachzugehen, wem seine Loyalität letztlich gelten mochte – so wichtig die Antwort gewesen wäre, er wusste im Augenblick einfach zu wenig, um sie zu finden.

Am Rande registrierte Snape, dass das Nachleuchten vor seinen Augen endlich aufgehört hatte. Er konnte sie alle wieder ganz genau sehen – die Männer, die neben ihm um Malfoys antiken Schreibtisch standen, die erstarrte Gruppe bei der Sitzecke: Black, der in die Knie gesunken war und fassungslos den Toten anstarrte, der jetzt gar nicht mehr wie James Potter aussah. Und zwischen ihnen die dunkle Gestalt Voldemorts. Voldemort, dessen bloße Anwesenheit ausreichte, sie alle in Schach zu halten –

"Du hebst den Apparierschutz für das Außengelände auf, bis sie wieder zurück sind, Lucius", befahl er gerade in abschließendem Ton.

Malfoy nickte nur und trat an ein Fenster, hinter dem schwarz und undurchdringlich die Nacht stand. Wenn es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass Voldemort in dieser Weise über seinen Grund und Boden verfügte, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

Die Lestrange stand indessen an der Treppe, die in der Mitte des Zimmers nach unten führte, und brannte offenbar darauf, etwas sagen zu dürfen. "Ich brauche Snapes Hilfe bei diesem Trank nicht, mein Lord", rief sie endlich triumphierend. "Ich weiß selbst, wo ich ihn finde, und verabreicht habe ich ihn auch schon mehrfach, wie Ihr wisst –"

"Umso besser – dann erledige das allein! Für Snape habe ich eine andere Aufgabe", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich dann endgültig von Malfoys verschandeltem Arbeitszimmer ab.

Eine Aufgabe? Die Entscheidung schien gefallen zu sein. Snape hatte großes Vertrauen in Voldemorts bösartige Talente. Er würde also noch ein Weilchen länger hier aushalten. Und so folgte er Voldemorts herrischer Aufforderung und durchquerte den Raum, während Malfoy sich vom Fenster abwandte und sich ihm dann anschloss. Sie ließen die stumme Gruppe der übrigen Todesser hinter sich, gingen vorbei an der sich immer noch ausbreitenden Blutlache auf dem Teppich, an Black, der schwankend am Boden kniete. Sie betraten die Treppe, als die silberne Uhr auf Malfoys Schreibtisch mit einem hellen Schlag die erste Stunde des letzten Oktobertages verkündete.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Bringt den da nach unten!", rief Voldemort über die Schulter zurück und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Toten.

Während Snape die Stufen hinunterging, war ihm klar, dass er möglicherweise die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Vielleicht kam er nie wieder hier herauf –

oooOooo

Schweigend folgten sie Voldemort durch die düsteren Gänge: Malfoy und Snape und hinter ihnen Crabbe und Goyle mit ihrer blutigen Last. Es schien ihnen nichts auszumachen, die Leiche zu tragen – oder vielleicht kannten sie auch einfach den Schwebezauber nicht. Snape hielt Letzteres für durchaus möglich.

Sie kamen an dem würfelartigen Raum vorbei, in dem Black und Dearborn gefoltert worden waren. An einem großen Raum, in dessen Höhen sich dicht gefüllte Bücherregale im Dunkel verloren. An einem Laboratorium, in dem sich Bellatrix Lestrange gerade eifrig durch Flaschen und Phiolen wühlte. Snape wünschte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie den falschen Trank erwischen würde. Wenn Black sich an seinen Verrat erinnerte, konnte er vielleicht jemanden warnen –

Dann kamen verschlossene Türen zu Räumen, in denen Snape nie gewesen war, und schließlich begann sich der Gang merklich nach unten zu senken.

Crabbe brach das beklemmende Schweigen. "Herr, wohin sollen wir –"

"Folgt mir einfach!", schnitt Voldemort ihm das Wort ab.

Snape hatte schon bemerkt, dass sie denselben Weg nahmen wie am Morgen zuvor, als sie Dearborn aus jenem Abgrund geholt hatten. Und richtig, schließlich kam vor ihnen in der Düsternis die steile Treppe in Sicht, die in die dunkle Kammer hinabführte. Als Voldemort sie erreichte, blieb er stehen und wandte sich um. "Snape!"

"Ja, Herr", murmelte Snape.

"Hier ist deine Aufgabe: Du begleitest den hier dahin zurück, von wo wir ihn gestern Morgen hergeholt haben", sagte Voldemort und nickte zu der Leiche hin, die mit grausig baumelnden Armen und hängendem Kopf zwischen den beiden Trägern hing. "Da runter mit ihm!"

Crabbe und Goyle folgten der Aufforderung prompt. Sie hörten alle, wie der Körper unten mit einem klatschenden Geräusch aufschlug.

Voldemort wandte sich wieder Snape zu, der seinen Widerwillen gegen diesen Ort kaum bezwingen konnte. "Geh!", befahl er. "Und betrachte das als eine Auszeichnung, Snape. Ich erlaube dir, einem ungewöhnlichen Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Das da unten ist einer der Orte, an denen die Toten verwandelt werden können."

"Was meint Ihr damit?"

"Du wirst es herausfinden. Geh jetzt. Sieh zu. Das Dunkel holt sich seine Opfergaben selbst."

Snape stieg mit zögernden Schritten die steilen Stufen hinab.

"Und ihr –", wandte sich Voldemort an Crabbe und Goyle, "Zurück zu den anderen! Crabbe geht mit Rabastan, Goyle, du begleitest Avery!"

"Wohin, Herr?", wagte Crabbe zu fragen.

"Sie werden es euch sagen. Schluss mit der Fragerei!"

Dann stand nur noch Lucius Malfoy neben Voldemort. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute, und er war erleichtert, als Voldemort sich endlich von der Treppe abwandte und den Rückweg einschlug, auf dem ihnen Crabbe und Goyle voraneilten. Während er seinem Herrn folgte, forderten die Zweifel, die sich schon vorhin in ihm geregt hatten, immer unüberhörbarer seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Als sie den höher gelegenen Teil des Gangsystems wieder erreichten, hörten sie gedämpfte Stimmen, die aus dem Raum mit den Bücherregalen drangen.

"Sind sie immer noch da?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig. "Was zögern sie denn noch?" Ungehalten betrat er die Bibliothek, in der die fünf Todesser aufgeregt miteinander geredet hatten. Als sie ihren Herrn sahen, verstummten sie abrupt.

"Was gibt es noch zu palavern?", fuhr er sie an. "Die Tür nach oben ist auf, Lucius hat den Apparierschutz aufgehoben – also geht jetzt! Ihr kennt eure Ziele. Bringt mir die Ratte – und dass mir keiner eine Rückverwandlung versucht! Das erledige ich selbst!"

Mit betretenen Mienen stoben die fünf hinaus in den Gang und die Treppe zu Malfoys Arbeitszimmer hinauf.

Malfoy selbst entschloss sich endlich, seine Zweifel doch noch auszusprechen. "Aber Herr, denkt Ihr, dass sie diesen Animagus finden werden? Wenn er als Ratte unterwegs ist, wie sollen sie ihn dann entdecken, selbst wenn er sich wirklich an einem der Orte aufhält, an denen Ihr ihn vermutet?"

Der Blick aus schmalen, rötlichen Augen streifte ihn abschätzend. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich allein darauf verlassen würde?", fragte Voldemort kalt. "Allerdings ist dieser Pettigrew ein erbärmlicher Feigling und bequem dazu. Er wird die behagliche Sicherheit seines Heims nur ungern aufgegeben haben und sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einem Ersatz umsehen. Ich vermute, dass er an einem vertrauten Ort unterschlüpfen wird – in seiner eigenen Wohnung oder doch nicht weit davon, oder dass er bei einem von denen Schutz sucht, die von seiner Aufgabe wissen, Sirius Black oder – Dumbledore."

"Aber – aber wir haben keine Möglichkeit, Dumbledore oder Hogwarts zu überwachen!", brachen sich Malfoys Zweifel weiter Bahn.

"Haben wir nicht?", gab Voldemort zurück. "Ich glaube doch. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Komm mit." Er ging voran zur Treppe, die nach oben führte, stieg aber nicht hinauf, sondern blieb vor dem Unterbau stehen. Dort strich er mit dem Zauberstab über die scheinbar solide Backsteinwand, die die Treppe trug. Daraufhin wurde ein Einstieg sichtbar. Ein silbriges Schimmern erfüllte ihn.

Malfoy folgte seinem Herrn hinein und verlor augenblicklich den Boden unter den Füßen. Um ihn herum war nur dieses Schimmern, in dem er gerade noch die Unterseite der Stufen über sich erkennen konnte. Dann schien sich die Welt einen taumelnden Augenblick lang zu drehen, und auf einmal waren es Stufen, die nach unten führten, in einen Raum, der von gleißender Helligkeit erfüllt war. Erst als er hier angekommen war und auf dem grauen Steinboden stand, beruhigte sich sein Gleichgewichtsempfinden allmählich.

Kostbare Schränke bedeckten die Wände. Malfoys geübtes Auge entdeckte rasch ein, zwei wirklich unbezahlbare Stücke darunter. Außerdem gab es einige gläserne Vitrinen. Das Erstaunlichste war die Menge an sorgsam gerahmten Gemälden, die alle freien Stellen der Wände zierten. Allerdings war Voldemort kein Kunstsammler im herkömmlichen Sinne.  
Malfoy, der zum ersten Mal in diesem Raum war, blickte überrascht auf das kleine Porträt in grünsilbernem Rahmen, vor dem Voldemort jetzt stehen geblieben war. "Eugene Dolohov!", stellte er erstaunt fest.

"Der vor zwei Wochen plötzlich gestorben ist. Bedauerlich übrigens, er war ein fähiger Mann."

"Und erst fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt", sagte Malfoy. "Ich konnte nicht einmal zu seiner Beerdigung gehen, weil wir an diesem Tag hier den großen Empfang für den neuen Minister –"

"Richtig, Lucius. Bei dieser Beerdigung waren jedoch viele andere seiner alten Freunde. Unter anderem sein ehemaliger Lehrer, Horace Slughorn. Und in dessen Büro in Hogwarts befindet sich seitdem nicht ganz zufällig das gleiche Porträt."

Malfoy sah ihn verblüfft an. "Das heißt – heißt das –"

"Genau das heißt es, Lucius. Wie du siehst, sind wir nicht ganz ohne Verbindung zu Hogwarts. Allerdings –" Voldemort brach ab und ein unwilliger Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich in scharfem Ton an den Porträtierten. "Dolohov, er soll Dumbledore von jetzt an nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen! Im Zweifelsfall muss Dumbledore irgendein Unfall zustoßen – etwas, das ihn lähmt und in jedem Fall in Hogwarts festhält. Ein _Unfall_, wohlgemerkt!"

"Ja, mein Lord", erklang Dolohovs Stimme, ein wenig stumpfer, als sie zu Lebzeiten geklungen hatte, aber eindeutig als die seine erkennbar. "Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Aber es scheint so, als ob der Zauber bei ihm nicht ganz zuverlässig wirkt."

"Was du nicht sagst, Dolohov", erwiderte Voldemort ironisch. "Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Umso mehr hängt von deiner Überzeugungskraft ab, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Herr", antwortete Dolohov und senkte den Blick.

"Du darfst dich entfernen", sagte Voldemort immer noch voller Ironie, und sein Diener – ein Diener über den Tod hinaus – nickte und verschwand aus dem Rahmen.

Malfoy hatte diesen Wortwechsel mit wachsender Verwunderung verfolgt. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Slughorn –"

"Genug davon!", unterbrach ihn Voldemort und wandte sich von dem leeren Rahmen ab. "Es gibt noch mehr zu tun. Wie ich dir sagte, habe ich nicht vor, mich allein auf diese allzu fahrlässigen Diener zu verlassen."

Er durchquerte nun den Raum und blieb schließlich vor einem Vitrinenschrank am anderen Ende stehen. "Nein, dank Sirius Blacks Mitteilsamkeit kennen wir jetzt den Namen des Geheimniswahrers. Und das eröffnet mir eine weitere Möglichkeit."

Ungläubig sah Malfoy, dass sein Herr lächelte. "Ich – ich verstehe nicht, Herr", sagte er verwirrt.

Voldemort hatte den Vitrinenschrank geöffnet und griff nach einer Kugel aus dunkel schimmerndem Metall, die auf einem dreibeinigen Untersatz aus demselben Material ruhte. Als er sie herausnahm, erkannte Malfoy, dass in das dunkle Metall winzige Goldtropfen eingelegt waren, die irgendein Muster zu bilden schienen – Sternbilder?

"In diese Kostbarkeit ist die Hirnschale eines meiner Vorfahren eingearbeitet –", sagte Voldemort leise und wie zu sich selbst. "Und in der kommenden Nacht wird dieses Gefäß endlich eine würdige Verwendung finden."

Er sah auf und konnte gerade noch einen Ausdruck des Widerwillens über Malfoys Gesicht huschen sehen. "Ich bin mir in dieser Sache ganz sicher, Lucius. Jetzt, da ich den Namen habe, ist das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Glücklicherweise habe ich einen fähigen Mann in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums."

"Rookwood!", sagte Malfoy.

"Richtig. Er wird uns heute einen Besuch abstatten."

"Und was kann – ich meine, was wird Rookwood –"

"Oh Lucius, was bist du auf einmal für ein Zweifler!", lachte Voldemort. "Willst du dich plötzlich nicht mehr auf das Wort deines Herrn verlassen? Aber gut. Eine Erklärung also. Wusstest du, dass die klugen Köpfe, die man in der Mysteriumsabteilung unseres Ministeriums versammelt hat, sich unter vielem anderen auch damit befassen, das magische Geschehen in der Welt möglichst umfassend zu verfolgen?

Natürlich ist das eine Aufgabe, die die Fähigkeiten auch der begabtesten Zauberer bei weitem übersteigt. Sie halten sich dort zu diesem Zweck besondere Kreaturen – die übrigens nach Entwürfen von Salazar Slytherin gezüchtet wurden, aber das nur am Rande. Diese Kreaturen bestehen inzwischen fast ausschließlich aus Gehirn, und das Aufspüren magischer Vorgänge ist ihre einzige Beschäftigung. Praktischerweise speichern sie diese Informationen zugleich ab, und das in einer Form, die der Eingeweihte lesen kann. Es sind gefährliche und ziemlich angriffslustige Wesen; wenn sie in Kontakt mit Menschen kommen, saugen sie ihnen förmlich den Verstand aus. Man hält sie in einer Flüssigkeit, aus der sie nicht von selbst entkommen können und die ihnen zugleich ihre Aufgabe erleichtert – ich arbeite immer noch daran, die genaue Zusammensetzung dieser Flüssigkeit herauszufinden. Vielleicht eine weitere Aufgabe für unseren hoffnungsvollen jungen Giftmischer."

Voldemort lachte wieder. "Das Ministerium nutzt eine Gruppe dieser Geschöpfe dazu, um unrechtmäßiges Zaubern aufzuspüren. Kinderkram! Entscheidend ist: Speziell ausgebildete Zauberer können diese Kreaturen nach beinahe jedem magischen Geschehen befragen, solange sie nur die Namen der Beteiligten kennen. Auf diese Weise hat man zum Beispiel nach dem unerwarteten Tod des Geheimniswahrers schon mehr als einmal Personen befreien können, die mit dem Fideliuszauber verborgen worden waren."

Malfoy hatte fasziniert zugehört. Außerhalb der Mysteriumsabteilung wusste sonst niemand von solchen Dingen. Rookwood war ein unglaublicher Glücksfall für Voldemort. Kein Wunder, dass der Herr trotz der wenig aussichtsreichen Suche nach diesem Animagus so zuversichtlich war!

"Also, Lucius – ist dir nun klar, warum ich mich über das vermutlich wie üblich stümperhafte Vorgehen unserer Leute im Augenblick nicht weiter beunruhige? Mit Pettigrews Namen und Rookwoods Hilfe ist die Auffindung der Potters nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." Er wog die Kugel noch einen Moment nachdenklich in der Hand. Dann legte er sie zurück auf den Untersatz. "Die Halloween-Versammlung wird in der kommenden Nacht wie gewöhnlich stattfinden. Aber diesmal werde ich den einzigen Feind unschädlich machen, der mir gefährlich werden könnte – ein Baby!"

oooOOOooo

Snape stand einfach da, blickte auf Dearborns Leichnam hinunter und fragte sich, was nun passieren würde. Er versuchte, nicht zu dem Abgrund hinzusehen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Finsternis wieder daraus emporleckte. Mit einem Mal strichen dunkle Wirbel durch die Kammer, als wäre irgendein Wesen auf der Suche nach etwas – ein Wesen, das vielleicht nicht sehen konnte, aber möglicherweise andere Sinne nutzte –

Snape wich an die Felswand zurück. Er wollte auf keinen Fall von diesen dunklen Fingern berührt werden. Aber es war nicht möglich, ihnen auszuweichen. Sie glitten rundherum und kreuz und quer durch den Raum; er sah, wie sie jeden Zentimeter durchstreiften und schließlich den zerschlagenen Körper am Boden fanden. Dort schienen sie sich dann zu sammeln, bis der tote Junge von einem Kokon der Finsternis umgeben war – einer Wolke aus bizarren Totenvögeln, die über ihn herfielen.

Aber einige Wirbel strichen noch immer durch den Raum und wieder und wieder auch über ihn hin.

Ich bin nicht tot!, dachte Snape mit einem Anflug von Panik. Ich bin keine Beute für euch! Aber was wusste er schon von dieser Wesenheit – wenn es überhaupt eine war!

Unterdessen bemerkte er, wie diese dunklen Wirbel seine Gedanken anstießen – ja, genau so fühlte es sich an: wie ständige, leise Erschütterungen seines Verstandes. Und mit jedem Anstoßen konnte er deutlicher die Stimme hören, die von dieser Dunkelheit ausging. Eine süße, seelenlose, verdorbene Stimme, die seinen Kopf mit unablässigem Flüstern erfüllte.

Er bestraft mich, dachte er plötzlich. Hat mich endlich doch noch durchschaut, und macht mich deshalb bei lebendigem Leib zu dem, was gerade aus diesem Dearborn wird!

So schloss er die Augen und versuchte, die Stimme aus seinem Verstand auszusperren, versuchte, in die stille Tiefe unter der aufgewühlten Oberfläche eines Ozeans hinabzutauchen. Aber es wollte nicht gelingen. Stattdessen tauchten aus der Dunkelheit hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern bleiche Gesichter auf – Tote, sofern er das sagen konnte. Leute, die er zu ihren Lebzeiten gekannt hatte. Sein Vater! Und da – da war Regulus Black. Blut und Schnee klebten in seinem reglosen Gesicht, als sei seit jener Dezembernacht kein Tag vergangen. Schnee auf seinen geöffneten Augen –

Snape versuchte, genauer hinzusehen – da war ein Ausdruck im Gesicht des Toten, den er damals nicht gesehen hatte und der ihn überraschte. War das – Triumph?! Aber Flockengestöber schob sich zwischen ihn und das stille Gesicht, fallender Schnee, immer dichter –

Und dann – aber das konnte nicht sein, denn sie lebte doch noch, oder etwa nicht? Aber als er die Augen öffnete, war das Gesicht seiner Mutter immer noch direkt vor ihm, so dicht, als wolle sie ihn küssen – nur waren ihre Augen voll kalter Wut, und sie hatte die Lippen von den Zähnen zurückgezogen –

Keuchend wich er zurück, zurück, zurück, bis er an die Stufen stieß, die hinaufführten. Fliehen!

Über die Schulter seiner Mutter konnte er nun auch das Gesicht seines Großvaters sehen – _du bist der Erbe_, zischte er durch die Flammen, _sei kein Feigling!_

Da blieb er stehen.

Das ist alles nur mein eigener Kopf, der mir diesen Blödsinn vorgaukelt, dachte er entnervt und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, genau in die Erscheinung seiner Mutter hinein. Und wirklich, das Bild zerstob, und dann stand er wieder in der Kammer der Finsternis, gar nicht so weit von dem toten Körper entfernt, nicht weit genug –

Als er sich umsah, konnte er die Treppe nicht mehr sehen. Da waren nur schartige Felswände, die sich in der Dunkelheit verloren.

Gefangen, dachte er, nicht sonderlich überrascht. Wie in einer –

Genau. Wie in einer Gefängniszelle oder in einem –

Mutter, dachte er.

Aber das war nicht ihre Stimme. Das war die Stimme aus dem Abgrund, die er in seinem Kopf hören konnte. Endlich war sie ihm doch noch nah genug gekommen. Endlich konnte er ihre Worte verstehen.

Seine Mutter war in einem Muggel-Irrenhaus, seit jenem Augusttag im letzten Jahr, als sie auf dem Dachboden zwischen ihren Büchern versucht hatte, sich selbst in Brand zu stecken. Versucht hatte, von ihnen zu gehen, wie es sein Großvater getan hatte –

Ganz recht, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Weil sie verrückt war. So verrückt wie dein Großvater. Fällt dir da etwas auf?

Nein, dachte Snape. Nichts.

Du hast natürlich gesehen, wie sie langsam überschnappte, nicht wahr? Wie es immer schlimmer mit ihr wurde. Wie du dir irgendwann nicht mehr vormachen konntest, dass das nur eine Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit ist, der Rückzug einer Frau, die ihre eigentliche Welt verloren hatte – nein, sie ist so richtig _durchgedreht_. Und dann hast du dafür gesorgt, dass sie in diesem Irrenhaus verschwand, bevor sie dir gefährlich werden konnte.

Nein! Ich wollte, dass sie Hilfe bekam! Damit sie sich nichts antun konnte!

Ach ja? Warum hast du sie dann nicht ins St. Mungo's gebracht? Hätten sie ihr da nicht viel besser helfen können? Aber das ging ja nicht, oder? Sie hätte dort ein paar Sachen erzählen können – über ihre Familie – über dich, ihren Sohn Severus, den _Erben_ –

Schluss damit! Das reicht jetzt!

Und darum hast du ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen und sie außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dann bist auf die Straße zur nächsten Telefonzelle gerannt und hast die Muggel gerufen, dass sie deine Mutter abholen sollten. Hast zugesehen, wie sie sie mit ihren Medikamenten voll pumpten, damit sie nur ja nichts mehr sagen konnte! Was immer sie dann gesagt hätte, wäre ohnehin nicht mehr als das Gerede einer Irren gewesen. Und da sitzt sie heute noch – in der geschlossenen Abteilung, und redet von ihrem Sohn, der sie niemals besuchen kommt.

Na und, dachte Snape plötzlich. _Na und_! So ist es eben! Sie _war_ verrückt! Und alle Tränke, die ich ihr gegeben hatte, halfen auf Dauer nicht. Ich konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie hätte sich verbrannt, sie war regelrecht besessen von der Idee!

Ja. Womit wir wieder beim Anfang wären. Sie war _besessen_, wie dein Großvater. Erkennst du das Muster? Erkennst du, wer der Nächste in der Reihe ist? Erkennst du, was das alles bedeutet? _Du wirst verrückt_! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!

Snape seufzte tief auf und lehnte sich an die Felswand zurück. Erschöpft ließ er die Gedanken zu, die wie schwarze Vögel wieder und wieder gegen die Barrieren seines Verstandes anflogen. Ließ sie durch die Gänge seines Hirns flattern, hindurchwirbeln – ihr panischer Flug würde sie auch wieder hinaustragen.

Es war ja richtig. Er _hatte_ diese Angst. Warum es nicht einfach zugeben? Alles andere machte es doch nur schlimmer.

Richtig. Gib dich deiner Angst ruhig hin. Hier. Hier kann dir nichts passieren. Hier. _Hier _–

Diese Finsternis – sie umgab ihn wie mit dunklen Federn, weich und verlockend. Man konnte darüber beinahe die vollkommene Fremdheit vergessen, die ihr anhaftete wie ein abstoßender Geruch. Die Finsternis erfüllte ihn mit Stille und – ja, Frieden.

Diese Finsternis – _er_ schöpft Macht daraus, oder? Warum sollte ich das nicht auch tun?

Richtig, mein Freund, was spricht dagegen? Vielleicht bist du ja stark genug, diese Macht zu einer Waffe in deiner Hand zu machen. Stark genug, sie nach deinem Willen zu führen.

Snape stand immer noch an die Wand gelehnt; jeder Ausdruck hatte sein Gesicht, seine Augen verlassen. Schweigend lauschte er der Stimme, die nur er hören konnte, die ihm schmeichelte und ihn bedrängte.

Alle Macht, die du willst, könntest du so erlangen. Macht, dich an allen zu rächen. Macht, alles zu erforschen, alles zu tun, wovon du je geträumt hast. Du könntest Voldemorts erster Diener werden – vielleicht könntest du ihn eines Tages sogar besiegen – er schätzt dich, der Dunkle Lord –

Besiegen – nur einer hatte diese Macht, nicht wahr? Da war doch etwas – dieses Kind – Lilys Kind sollte diese Macht haben – Lily –

Vielleicht gibt er dir ja die Frau! Er will nur das Kind aus dem Weg schaffen! Die Frau stört ihn nicht. Warum sollte er sie töten, wenn er durch sie einen Diener nur umso fester an sich binden kann? Vielleicht überlässt er sie dir, und dann wird es keinen Mann mehr geben und kein Kind, das zwischen euch steht!

Wird sie jemanden lieben, der ihre Familie verraten hat?! Warum sollte sie mich überhaupt lieben?

Es gibt Mittel, sie dazu zu bringen. Sie würde immer da sein. Du könntest jeden Tag zu ihr zurückkehren. Sie wäre da und würde bleiben. Würde alles tun, was du willst.

Es war eine Bewegung oder ein Licht, das Snape schließlich aus dem Sog dieses Zwiegesprächs riss und ihn zu sich kommen ließ.

Da vorn geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Aus dem dunklen Kokon um Dearborns Leiche glitt ein Schimmer – das war ja verrückt – da stand Dearborn, neben seinem eigenen Körper. Ein wenig verwirrt sah er aus, blickte sich zögernd um – und entdeckte dann Snape. Er kam mit ungelenken Schritten auf ihn zu, immer noch diese Verwirrung, dieses Fragen im Gesicht.

Snape starrte ihm entgegen. Er hatte sich immer schwer getan mit den Geistern und ihrer Herkunft. Jetzt stand ein Geist vor ihm. Mehr noch, er redete mit ihm.

_Wo bin ich hier? Was ist passiert?_

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Reden wollte er auf keinen Fall mit ihm.

_Wer sind Sie? Wo sind wir?_

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Als keine weiteren Fragen mehr kamen, hoffte er, Dearborn könne sich verzogen haben und sah auf. Da kauerte der Junge neben ihm und blickte mit diesen silbrigen Augen auf den dunklen Kokon, der die Leiche umgab. Snape konnte seine Nähe fühlen wie eine Kälte.

_Ich glaube, das bin ich, der da liegt! Können Sie mir sagen, was mit mir passiert ist?_

Jetzt fing der auch noch wieder an zu reden!

_Sie können mich nicht hören, was? Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich bin – tot, oder?_

Während des folgenden Schweigens wurde Snape bewusst, dass er diese schwarzen Vögel da _hören_ konnte: Ein hohes, schrilles Sirren ging von ihnen aus, obwohl er das vielleicht mehr fühlte, als dass er es tatsächlich hörte. Dann mischte sich wieder Dearborns Stimme ein.

_Er sieht so – so verlassen aus. Mein Körper, meine ich. Und er ist total – kaputt. Er tut mir richtig leid, ist das nicht verrückt? Ich muss zurück. Schließlich – das bin doch _ich_, oder?_

Die Stimme entfernte sich ein wenig, und Snape brach endlich sein Schweigen. "Nein!", sagte er scharf, das erste laute Wort, das hier bisher gesprochen worden war.Augenblicklich schienen all die schwarzen Kreaturen inne zu halten – zu lauschen – zu orten, woher das Geräusch gekommen war –

Der Schweiß brach ihm aus. "Mach das nicht!", zischte er Dearborn nach. "Das da – das da wird ein Inferius!!"

_Aber ich gehöre doch nun mal dahin, zu ihm –_

Dearborns Stimme schien zu verwischen, als er sich von Snape entfernte und den schwarzen Wesen näher kam. Einige von ihnen hatten den Körper jetzt verlassen und machten suchende Bewegungen in Snapes Richtung. Wie erstarrt saß er da, und das Entsetzen weitete ihm die Augen. So sah er, wie Dearborn sich noch einmal zu ihm umwandte und ihm einen Blick zuwarf – war das etwa Mitleid auf seinem Gesicht? Dann schmolz er in seinen zerschlagenen Körper hinein, und die Kreaturen nahmen ihr Treiben wieder auf.

Snape schloss die Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr, bis das hohe Sirren auf einmal in einem Crescendo anschwoll und mit einem kreischenden Triumphschrei endete. Danach herrschte Stille.

Als Snape endlich hinsah, waren die Totenvögel verschwunden, und wo eben noch Dearborns blutige, verstümmelte Leiche gelegen hatte, zuckte nun ein wachsbleicher Körper, dessen Hals in einem unmöglichen Winkel zur Seite und nach oben gebogen war. Die leeren Augen standen weit offen. Er begann sich zu regen, aber da leckten wieder die Zungen der Dunkelheit aus dem Abgrund empor und zogen den Inferius mit sich. Er taumelte über den Rand und entschwand mit einem seltsamen, leeren Klagelaut.

oooOOOooo

Charles Avery war ziemlich genervt. Stundenlang auf einer stillen Nebenstraße herumzustehen und nach einer _Ratte_ Ausschau zu halten, das war nicht die Art von Aufgabe, die sich mit seiner Vorstellung von Würde vertrug. Er war doch kein Rattenfänger. Und dann auch noch mit diesem Dummkopf Goyle zusammen! Der war nicht nur stumpfsinnig, sondern ohne seine zweite Hälfte Crabbe auch so unfähig wie – na ja, wie ein halber Körper.

Leider war die Lestrange zum Dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie Black in seine Wohnung gebracht und außerdem noch sein Motorrad von wo auch immer herbeigeholt und hier auf der Straße geparkt hatte. Schlaues Weib. Dachte an alles. Ihm wäre wesentlich wohler gewesen, wenn er jetzt mit ihr zusammengearbeitet hätte statt mit Goyle.

Was, wenn dieser seltsame Diener des Dunklen Lords doch als Mensch aufkreuzte? Er wusste nicht mal, wie Pettigrew aussah! Und wie konnten sie so sicher sein, dass der überhaupt hierher kommen würde – und das gerade jetzt?

Ihr solltet unserem Herrn vertrauen, hatte die Lestrange sie vor Stunden abgekanzelt. Er kennt den kleinen Mistkerl. Und er sagt, dass der auf jeden Fall nach Black suchen wird. Also, vielleicht wartet er seit Tagen darauf, dass Black wieder in seine Wohnung kommt. Wir werden Blacks Motorrad dahinstellen, wo er es immer parkt. Das wird ihn schon herbeilocken.

Ja, ja, vertrauen – das mochte ja schön und gut sein. Aber hier, in einem regennassen Hauseingang, weit weg von Voldemort, hatte er immer deutlicher das absurde Bild vor Augen, wie sie alle vor ihren Herrn und Meister hintraten – vor ihn und einen Berg von toten Ratten, die das Pech gehabt hatten, zur falschen Zeit aus den Londoner Kanälen aufzutauchen.  
Pah, ein Berg von Ratten! Sie hatten in der ganzen Zeit, die sie jetzt hier herumstanden, nicht eine einzige gesehen! Die waren vermutlich schlau genug, bei dieser widerlich klammen Kälte in ihren Löchern zu bleiben. Ob die anderen mehr Erfolg hatten?

Er gähnte ausgiebig. Inzwischen war eine blasse Sonne durch den Nebel gedrungen, aber das machte es nicht besser. Er war müde und hatte Hunger. Und obwohl er sich bemühte, seine Gedanken und Gefühle im Zaum zu halten, konnte er doch nicht umhin, diese ganze Sache irgendwie – zweifelhaft zu finden.

In diesem Moment sah er Goyle drei Häuser weiter auf die Straße hechten. Ein roter Strahl, im Sonnenlicht kaum zu sehen, zuckte in Richtung der Bordsteinkante. Was _machte_ der da bloß? Wenn das jetzt jemand sah – selbst in dieser verschlafenen Straße musste doch schon irgendwer auf sein! Ein Glück, dass sie wenigstens Muggelkleidung trugen!

"He! He, Avery!", rief Goyle zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte etwas vom Boden aufgehoben und in seinen Korb geworfen. "Ich _hab_ ihn! Mann, ich hab ihn erwischt, hier, guck mal darein!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sein Kollege auf ihn zu. Avery sah ihm ein wenig abfällig entgegen und dann herablassend in den Korb, den der andere ihm hinhielt. Darin war tatsächlich eine Ratte, ganz starr lag sie da, und ihre Augen standen weit offen.

"Das ist er! Hundertprozentig! Rannte genau auf das Haus von diesem Black zu! 'ne Ratte, die einzige, die wir in der ganzen Zeit gesehen haben!"

Das Entzücken machte Goyle geradezu eloquent. Avery war sicher, dass er noch nie so viele Worte hintereinander von ihm gehört hatte.

"Und du hast ihn umgebracht!", zischte er. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Goyle wohl unglaublicherweise Recht hatte. Angesichts dessen war der Zustand der Ratte alles andere als erfreulich.

"Mit einem Lähmzauber?!"

"Weißt du, wie das bei einer Ratte wirkt?! Der atmet nicht mehr! Und sieh dir die Augen an – der ist hinüber!"

Goyle schüttelte den Korb heftig, um die Ratte zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen.

"Hör auf damit! Brich dem Ding bloß nicht noch das Genick."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie ratlos in den Korb.

"Verflucht! Wir müssen sofort zurück, vielleicht kann _er_ noch etwas tun!", sagte Avery dann.

"Was ist mit Black?"

"Der ist doch außer Gefecht. Hat nicht mal 'nen Zauberstab – der kann nicht abhauen. Jetzt komm schon! Wenn das wirklich dieser Pettigrew ist und er abkratzt, bevor _er_ ihn verhört hat – dann sind wir Geschichte!"

oooOOOooo

"Verrückt, oder? So einen Abend zusammen hatten wir ewig nicht mehr", sagte Lily und streckte sich genüsslich. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich beinahe entspannt. Sie saßen auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, in dem ein behagliches kleines Feuer brannte, das Magische Scrabble-Brett zwischen sich und daneben zwei Gläser Rotwein.

"Ja, manchmal denke ich, wir sollten Dumbledore wirklich eine Dank-Eule schicken", gab James zurück, aber ein Lächeln milderte den Sarkasmus seiner Worte. Er streichelte Lilys nacktes Bein, mit dem sie beinahe sein Buchstabenbrettchen umgestoßen hätte. "Frierst du eigentlich nicht?"

"Und wie. Aber ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen", erwiderte sie grinsend. "Im Sommer kamst du aus dem Starren nie raus, wenn ich das anhatte."

James lehnte sich gegen das Sofa zurück, auf dem Harry seit einer Weile schlief. Sie wollten ihn nachts nicht mehr allein oben schlafen lassen.

Er lächelte ihr zu, aber sie sah ihm an, dass ihm nicht wirklich danach zumute war. Auch wenn er sich eine Menge Mühe gab, es zu überspielen – er war schon den ganzen Tag unruhig und in Sorge. Selbst ihr, die ihre Kindheit unter Muggeln verbracht hatte, schien es mittlerweile, dass von der Halloween-Nacht etwas Bedrohliches ausging. Deshalb hatte sie vorhin beschlossen, dass es Zeit war, etwas gegen diese Stimmung zu unternehmen.

Ein festliches Essen, Wein aus dem immer noch gut gefüllten Keller ihres Schwiegervaters, Kaminfeuer und schließlich das blattgrüne Ensemble aus langem, ziemlich schulterfreiem T-Shirt und knappen Shorts, das sie im Sommer oft im Garten getragen hatte. Dann hatte sie das Scrabble-Brett hervorgekramt, mit dem sie in der guten alten Zeit so manchen ganz besonderen Abend begonnen hatten. Ihre Schwangerschaft zum Beispiel hatte sie James damals auf dem Scrabble-Brett mitgeteilt –

James hob sein Weinglas. "Das Essen vorhin war richtig gut", sagte er. "Damit hättest du sogar meine Mutter beeindruckt."

Lily scheuchte eine winzige schwarze Fledermaus davon, die beinahe in ihr Weinglas gestürzt wäre. Keine echte, sondern ein Teil des '_Flatternden Infernos_' aus der Tüte von _Zonko_, die sie vorhin geöffnet hatten. Harry hatte die Biester begeistert gejagt.

"Denkst du auch noch manchmal an die Halloween-Fressorgien in Hogwarts?", fragte sie. "So was müsste man mal hinkriegen!"

"Wenn wir zurück in London sind, werde ich dir als Erstes einen Hauselfen suchen, der glasierte Karotten-Schädel zubereiten kann", sagte James lachend und kitzelte ihren Fuß, bis sie ihn zurückzog.

Anders als in den letzten Wochen nahm sie seinen vorgeblichen Optimismus jetzt hin, ohne sich darüber zu ärgern. Im Gegenteil, sein Lachen war eine Erleichterung. Vielleicht funktionierte die Ablenkung ja doch noch.

"Legst du jetzt endlich mal?"

"Gelten auch halbe Zaubersprüche?", fragte er und studierte noch einmal sein Brettchen.

"Kommt drauf an. Also, _Ac_ oder _Lum_ würde ich nicht akzeptieren!"

"Sehr witzig", murmelte er und schob Buchstaben hin und her. "Ich dachte eher an so was wie das hier –" Und er legte zwischen ein bereits vorhandenes L am Anfang und ein A am Ende die Buchstaben EVIOS.

"Ich glaube, das können wir durchgehen lassen. Vielleicht kannst du _Wingardium_ ja nachliefern." Lily betrachtete kritisch ihre eigenen Buchstaben – ein A – ein S – und dann noch zwei E. Blitzartig ergänzte ihr Hirn, bevor sie eine bewusste Überlegung anstellen konnte. Es war wie ein plötzlicher Schmerz, irgendwo zwischen Brust und Kehle.

Wir spielen nicht Orakel-Scrabble, dachte sie. Nur einfaches, harmloses Sprüche-Scrabble.

Trotzdem glaubte sie auf einmal mit Sicherheit zu wissen, welche drei Buchstaben sie gleich ziehen würde. Was sich um das V gruppieren würde, das da jetzt so offen auf dem Brett lag.

Und wenn schon. Eigennamen gelten sowieso nicht, dachte sie und griff nach dem Buchstabenbeutelchen. Trotzdem – R, U und noch ein S, wetten?

Aber stattdessen zog sie ein A. Und noch ein A. Und ein D.

Sie sah noch einmal auf ihr Brettchen, dann auf das Spielbrett. Die anfängliche Erleichterung wich einem Schock. Sie konnte den Blick nicht mehr von dem V wenden, es war fast, als wäre das der einzige Buchstabe dort. Nein, es gab keine Ablenkung. Wie dumm von ihr, darauf gehofft zu haben!

"Ich kann nicht legen", sagte sie leise. Jetzt war ihr wirklich kalt. "Lass uns lieber aufhören!"

"Ach, komm schon! Mit einem kleinen "_Ratze_" oder "_putz_" bin ich schon zufrieden!"

Aber sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und versuchte immer noch, die Schauer loszuwerden, die sie überliefen. "Ich _kann_ nicht!"

oooOOOooo

Lucius Malfoy sah verstohlen auf seine Taschenuhr. Es war bereits nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Narcissa hatte den Nachmittag mit ihrer idiotischen Halloween-Party für die Kinder verbracht, aber inzwischen würde sie mehr Zeit als genug gehabt haben, sich nach dem Verbleib ihres Mannes zu fragen.

Er verzog das Gesicht. Nicht, dass er viel auf ihre Sorgen oder Launen gegeben hätte, aber in letzter Zeit, fand er, zeigte sie eine bedauerliche Neigung zu hysterischen Anfällen, und er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, wie weit sie dann gehen würde.

Wenn er sich nur für eine halbe Stunde oben im Haus hätte zeigen können, so wie in den vergangenen Tagen! Aber Voldemort hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er sie alle hier an diesem Tisch wiederzufinden wünschte, wenn er zurückkam. Und das konnte jederzeit sein, _musste_ bald sein, denn sie warteten nun schon seit Stunden auf ihn.

Im Verlauf des Vormittags waren die Todesser, die er auf die bizarre Rattenjagd geschickt hatte, einer nach dem anderen mit ihrer Beute zurückgekehrt, und genau, wie Malfoy es vorausgesehen hatte, erwiesen sich alle diese Tiere als ganz gewöhnliche Ratten. Alle bis auf die eine, mit der Avery und Goyle angekommen waren. Die hatten sie tatsächlich auf dem Weg vor dem Haus gefangen, in dem Black wohnte, was, wie er zugeben musste, verdächtig war. Leider war sie in eine totale Starre verfallen, nachdem Goyle sie idiotischerweise mit einem Lähmzauber erwischt hatte.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich auf dem nicht eben bequemen Stuhl zurück, während seine Hände auf der Tischplatte unruhig mit der Taschenuhr spielten. Über den Tisch hinweg traf ihn ein lächelnder Blick aus dunklen Augen, der ihm immer noch voller Verheißung schien.

Verdammt, sie sollte ihn nicht so ansehen, nicht an diesem Ort, und schon gar nicht, wenn ihr Mann neben ihr saß!

"Machst du dir Sorgen um Narcissa?", fragte Bellatrix leise, und er sah das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ den Blick dann wieder über die Bücherreihen gleiten, die die Wände rings um den Tisch verdeckten. Bücher, Bücher – es mussten Tausende sein. Darunter ohne Zweifel kostbare und seltene. Und doch bewahrte er sie einfach hier in diesem Keller auf!

Wieder verzog er das Gesicht. Was für eine unmögliche Situation! Da saßen sie nun seit Stunden in diesem düsteren, dumpfen Raum voller Bücher, sechs erwachsene Menschen, die darauf warteten, dass die anscheinend tote Ratte, die in einem Käfig über dem Tisch hing, sich regte –

Selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte es angesichts ihres katatonischen Zustands nicht gewagt, sie der Rückverwandlung auszusetzen, sondern zähneknirschend entschieden, noch eine Weile abzuwarten. Die Ratte – die sich in ihrem Aussehen nicht von jeder beliebigen anderen aus Londons Rattenlöchern unterschied – hatte seitdem noch keine Bewegung gemacht, ebenso wenig übrigens wie ihr unglückseliger Fänger, Goyle, den Voldemort voller Wut mit einem Schockzauber zu Boden geschleudert hatte. Dort lag er immer noch mit verdrehten Beinen und einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck. In der Zeit, während der er jetzt dalag, waren wie zum Hohn schon mindestens zwei Ratten über ihn hinweggehuscht. _Lebendige_ Ratten.

Malfoy grübelte. Normalerweise versuchte er das zu vermeiden, weil man im Allgemeinen besser fuhr, wenn man nicht über das Tun und Lassen des Herrn nachdachte. Aber in dieser Situation konnte er es nicht verhindern. Hoffentlich hatte Voldemort im Ministerium, wohin er vor Stunden mit Rookwood verschwunden war, mehr Erfolg als sie hier mit dieser Animagus-Ratte (wenn sie es überhaupt war). Sonst standen ihnen allen üble Zeiten bevor, so viel war klar.

In ganz seltenen Momenten konnte er sich eingestehen, dass Voldemort ihn mit Grauen erfüllte. Ihm in zivilisierter Umgebung zu begegnen, das ging noch an. Da fiel es leichter, sich selbst darüber hinwegzutäuschen, was dieser Mann tatsächlich war. Aber seine Gegenwart in jener Höhle oder auch hier in seiner unterirdischen Welt – immerhin unter seinem, Malfoys, eigenem Haus! – war weit mehr als einschüchternd, weit mehr als Ehrfurcht gebietend. Seine Fähigkeiten verliehen ihm unermessliche Macht, aber das war es nicht allein. Zu einem Wesen wie ihm führte keine Brücke; mit anderen Menschen hatte er nichts gemeinsam, das hatte selbst Malfoy irgendwann begriffen, und er hatte Angst vor ihm. Es war besser, nicht daran zu denken.

Avery streifte immer wieder an den Buchreihen entlang, mit tiefen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn und bemüht, über Goyle hinwegzusehen. Rabastan und Rodolphus, die beide nicht leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen waren, hatten sich tatsächlich in irgendein Kartenspiel vertieft. Und Crabbe – der stand an die Tür gelehnt und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Wie immer, wenn er keinen Auftrag hatte. Dann war er wie ein abgeschaltetes Gerät. Es hätte komisch sein können, wenn die Situation nicht so entnervend gewesen wäre –

Malfoy schob die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in die felsige Dunkelheit über ihren Köpfen hinauf, wo das schwache Licht der Kerzenleuchter nicht hinreichte. Er sehnte sich nach einem Bad. Nach einem anständigen Essen in angemessener Umgebung. Und nach Schlaf! Unter dem Tisch streifte etwas sacht und doch drängend sein Bein. Er zuckte zurück. Bellatrix –

Bevor er ihr einen bösen Blick zuwerfen konnte, war ein zischendes Geräusch zu hören, und dann stand Voldemort unvermittelt im Raum. Ein Blick in das weiße, verzerrte Gesicht genügte, und sie wussten alle, dass etwas nicht nach Plan gelaufen war. Seine schmalen Augen glühten vor Wut. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn die Kreaturen in der Mysteriumsabteilung der Lösung seines Problems wider Erwarten nicht näher gebracht hatten.

"Was ist mit der Ratte?"

"Keine Veränderung, mein Lord", beeilte sich Bellatrix zu antworten.

Voldemort ließ seinen ungeduldigen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. "Wo ist Snape?"

"Das – das wissen wir nicht, Herr", antwortete Malfoy. "Seit Ihr ihn heute Nacht in die Kammer hinuntergeschickt habt, haben wir ihn nicht gesehen."

"Ah – richtig. Nun, holen wir ihn her."

Dazu genügte ihm eine Berührung des Dunklen Mals an Malfoys Arm. Beinahe augenblicklich stand Snape neben ihnen am Tisch. Seine Miene war völlig ausdruckslos. Wo auch immer er jetzt herkommen mochte, er schien jedenfalls über seine plötzliche Ankunft hier nicht verwundert zu sein. Vielleicht kam er auch einfach nicht dazu, denn in diesem Moment stürzte mit einem Krachen der Käfig auf die Tischplatte. Voldemorts Geduld war endgültig erschöpft.

Sie blickten auf die nach wie vor erstarrt daliegende Ratte hinab. In ihren schwarzen Knopfaugen spiegelten sich winzig die Flammen des Leuchters, und das kleine Maul stand ein wenig offen, so dass nadelspitze Zähne zu sehen waren.

"Immerhin, er lebt noch", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Wer weiß, vielleicht stellt er sich ja auch nur tot! Dieser Pettigrew ist verschlagener, als man auf den ersten Blick annehmen würde. Aber seine Gnadenfrist ist jetzt abgelaufen!"

Mit einem Mal füllte sich der Käfig mit Wasser. Zwischen seinen Stäben rann kein Tropfen hindurch, und die Ratte trieb langsam nach oben.

"Aber mein Herr – wenn er stirbt, wie wollt Ihr dann –"

"Schweig!"

Bellatrix verstummte und fing dann überrascht den Ausdruck verzweifelter Intensität in Snapes Augen auf. Es war fast – fast, als versuche er einen stummen Zauberspruch. Was immer er damit bezweckte – er hätte es sich sparen können. Hier unten zauberte man nur mit _seiner_ Erlaubnis. Interessant war es immerhin –

Aber schon verfolgten die schwarzen Augen wieder mit nichts als Interesse, wie die Ratte langsam zurückzusinken begann. Winzige Luftbläschen stiegen zwischen ihren Zähnen auf. In atemlosem Schweigen sahen sie zu, wie das betäubte Tier wieder auf dem Käfigboden ankam. Reglos.

Malfoy machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er sprechen. Voldemort hob die Hand, um ihm Schweigen zu gebieten. Und dann geschah es: Der Rattenkörper bäumte sich auf, die Krallen zuckten alle zugleich in verschiedene Richtungen – und dann paddelte das Tier panisch, um an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

"Na also", sagte Voldemort. "Er lebt nicht nur, er ist auch stark genug, um sich gegen den Tod zu wehren. Das allein beweist mir noch einmal, dass wir hier wirklich Pettigrew haben. Goyles idiotischer Schockzauber hätte jede normale Ratte getötet."

Das Wasser ergoss sich auf einmal platschend über den Tisch, und die tropfnasse Ratte kroch orientierungslos über die Tischplatte. Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. "Stark genug, um die Rückverwandlung zu überstehen, da bin ich sicher!", rief er triumphierend und sagte mit schneidender Stimme den Zauberspruch.

Und dann – dann krümmte sich unversehens ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann vor ihnen, tropfnass auch er, noch nicht viel älter als ein Schüler, auch wenn sein Haar bereits schütter zu werden begann. Blitzschnell rollte er sich vom Tisch herunter und versuchte ins Dunkel zu gelangen, bevor die Todesser sich auch nur von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten.

"Peter Pettigrew!", zischte Voldemort, und der Mann erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. "Geheimniswahrer der Potters! Sag mir, wo sie sind!"

Pettigrew kreischte auf. Ungläubig verfolgten sie, wie sein panischer Blick selbst jetzt noch nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten suchte. Allerdings gab es keine, und als er das erkannt hatte, verlegte er sich aufs Jammern.

"Vergebt mir, Herr! Ich wollte es nicht tun! Ich wollte es nicht! Es war Sirius Black, _der_ hat mich dazu gezwungen. Der sollte das eigentlich machen, aber er wollte nicht. Da hat er _mich_ gezwungen. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Es wäre doch aufgefallen, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte!"

"Du hättest es mir sofort sagen müssen, _das_ hättest du tun sollen! Und jetzt sag mir, wo sie sind!"

Wieder herrschte atemlose Stille im Raum. Es war so still, dass Snape hörte, wie Pettigrew zu schlucken versuchte.

"Wo sind die Potters, Ratte?", zischte Voldemort. "Wenn ich es aus deinem Kopf herauslesen muss, dann wird von dem nicht viel übrig bleiben!"

"In ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow!", krächzte Peter tonlos.

_Vorbei_, dachte Snape.

"Wo? Lauter! Und sieh deinen Herrn an, wenn er mit dir redet!", donnerte Voldemort.

Peter, der keuchend auf den Knien herumrutschte, wand sich verzweifelt. Es dauerte Sekunden, bis er endlich mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht zu Voldemort aufsah. "Sie sind in ihrem Haus", wiederholte er mit zitternder Stimme. "In Godric's Hollow." Dann ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken, außerstande, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken, der ihn nun unweigerlich treffen würde.

Aber Voldemort überraschte sie alle. "Godric's Hollow – was für ein seltsames Zusammentreffen!", sagte er. Dann packte er den Kauernden mit einer seiner bleichen, langfingrigen Hände und riss ihn auf die Füße. "Sehr gut, Peter. Und um ganz sicher zu gehen, wirst du mich jetzt dorthin begleiten. Genau genommen wirst du mich dorthin _führen_. Und du solltest mich an den _richtigen_ Ort führen, mein Freund. Über deine Strafe werde ich danach entscheiden. Und ihr", wandte er sich an die reglos zusehenden Todesser, "ihr erwartet mich in der Höhle. Lucius zeigt euch den Weg. Ich werde einige Gäste mitbringen." Der Triumph in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Dann sahen sie nur noch einen Wirbel in der Luft, und Lord Voldemort war mit Peter Pettigrew verschwunden.

Snape packte Malfoy am Arm. "Ich muss rauf. Ins Haus. Lass mich rauf, Malfoy."

"Was? He, Snape, was ist los?"

Während die Todesser plötzlich alle zugleich zu reden begannen, zog Snape Malfoy mit sich fort in den dunklen Gang hinaus. Malfoy machte sich von ihm los, mehr erstaunt als unwillig. "Wo willst du denn hin? Was willst du denn jetzt –"

"Mach mir die Tür zu deinem Arbeitszimmer oben auf, Lucius. Frag nicht. Mach sie einfach auf. Du willst sicher nicht schuld sein, wenn die Dinge für den Herrn anders laufen, als er das plant. Oder?"

"Weißt du, was du tust, Severus?", fragte Malfoy und sah den Jüngeren mit ganz untypischer Besorgnis an.

Snape zog indessen die Kapuze seines Umhangs und die Maske über. "Mach mir auf. So schnell du kannst. Wenn nicht, werde ich es selbst versuchen, aber das könnte deinem Haus schaden", rief er, schon im Davonlaufen. Malfoy hastete hinterher. Die lange Treppe am Ende des Ganges hinauf, bis dahin, wo man nur noch geduckt stehen konnte. Die letzten Stufen endeten an der Kellerdecke.

"Lucius, _mach auf_!"

Malfoy erreichte ihn keuchend. Er hob den Zauberstab. "Du bist verrückt", sagte er, aber er öffnete die Falltür mit einem stummen Spruch.

Snape stürmte hinauf, durch Malfoys Arbeitszimmer mit den Teppichen, die wieder völlig sauber waren, stieß die Tür auf und rannte weiter.

"Warte doch! Wo willst du denn hin, Mann, jetzt sag doch endlich was – bring dich nicht in Gefahr –"

Da war Snape schon auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock. Malfoys Worte hörte er nicht einmal mehr.

Wenn nur Narcissa jetzt nicht in diesem Salon war! Er zwang sich dazu, die Tür so leise wie möglich zu öffnen. Niemand da! Und noch Feuer im Kamin. Er stolperte beinahe über ein Kinderspielzeug, das im Dämmerlicht kaum zu sehen gewesen war.

Der Kamin. Die Schale mit dem Flohpulver. Er griff hinein, warf etwas davon ins Feuer. Grüne Flammen loderten auf.

Er hörte sein Keuchen in der Maske, deren Metall kalt auf seinem Gesicht lag. Jetzt. Jetzt galt es alles.

_Wenn sie nur einen Kamin hatten. Wenn er es nur schaffte, bevor –_

Er trat in die Flamme. "Das Haus der Potters", sagte er scharf. "In Godric's Hollow."

oooOOOooo

"Das ist das Haus?"

"Ja, Herr", murmelte Pettigrew.

Sie standen im Garten, fast genau da, von wo er eine Woche zuvor disappariert war. Derselbe Gartengeruch umfing ihn – die unheimlichen Umrisse der Bäume, die leicht im Nachtwind schwankten – bleiche Wolkenschatten vor dem dunklen Himmel über ihm –

"Du bleibst hier draußen. Warte!", befahl Voldemort und war verschwunden, bevor seine Worte verklungen waren.

Peter Pettigrew zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sein Leben war vorbei, das wusste er. Dieses Monster – sein _Herr_ würde ins Haus gehen und erledigen, was er vorhatte, und dann würde er zurückkommen und _ihn_ erledigen.

Er machte einen jämmerlichen Versuch, sich zu verwandeln. Es gelang nicht. Natürlich nicht.

Weglaufen? Wohin? Durch den Garten, und dann über die Mauer? Wie viel Vorsprung würde ihm das wohl geben?

Er schlug beide Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Und da drüben im Haus – da würde der Dunkle Lord jetzt James töten – warum nur ausgerechnet James Potter!

Nein, flüsterte Peter hilflos. Ich will hier weg! _Ich will das nicht –_

Die Beine knickten ihm ein, auf einmal kippte er vornüber und wimmerte, beide Arme um den Kopf geklammert, in das nasse Gras.

oooOooo

Die Flammen entließen Snape, und er wurde in ein Zimmer hineingeschleudert, das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war fast dunkel hier, durch die Fenster fiel nur ein schwacher Schimmer, aber zusammen mit der Glut im Kamin reichte das aus, dass er sich orientieren konnte.

Poltern von oben. Schreie. Das war Lilys Stimme!

Keuchend rannte er zwischen Möbeln hindurch, die er umrisshaft erkennen konnte, auf die eine von zwei Türen zu – sie stand offen, und als er sie erreichte, sah er den Grund dafür: Auf der Schwelle lag ein Mann. Es war James Potter, und ohne Zweifel war er tot. Auf dem Küchenboden ein Meer von Glasscherben. Anscheinend war die Fensterscheibe explodiert.

Er rannte weiter, zu der anderen Tür – die führte in einen Flur, von dem eine Treppe nach oben führte. Da oben war Licht. Die Stufen hinauf –

Wieder gellten Schreie durch das Haus – dann ließ eine heftige Erschütterung die Treppe zittern. Snape übersprang die letzten Stufen und stürmte in das Zimmer, aus dem die Schreie gekommen waren –

Die hohe, schwarze Gestalt seines Herrn mitten im Raum, umgeben von einem gespenstischen grünen Licht. Es kam von dem Zauberstab, den er auf etwas richtete, das vor ihm am Boden lag – aber da stimmte etwas nicht – das war kein Blitz, sondern ein gleißender Lichtbalken, der Voldemort mit dem verband, was immer da am Boden liegen mochte.

Snape sprang, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab ausgestreckt, sprang wie ein angreifendes Raubtier auf den Dunklen Lord zu, als könne er noch etwas ausrichten –

Aber als er nach Voldemorts Umhang greifen wollte, fiel dieser schlaff zu Boden. Da rollte nur noch irgendein hässliches kleines _Ding_ über den Boden, etwas aus einem Albtraum, ein verzerrtes, augenloses Gesicht, das nur aus einem zum Schreien geöffneten Mund zu bestehen schien – aber der Schrei blieb stumm, und das Ding rollte davon ins Nichts, während eine weitere lautlose Explosion das Haus in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte.

Voldemort war weg, und schließlich musste Snape doch hinsehen, auf das, was da vor ihm am Boden lag. Auf die Frau, deren rechter Arm leblos über einem weinenden Kleinkind hing.

Er sackte einfach zusammen; sein Gesicht, noch in der sich lösenden Maske, schlug krachend auf das Holz.

ooOoo

Pettigrew hörte auch die dritte Explosion nicht, aber er fühlte sie. Sie ließ selbst den Gartenboden unter seinen Armen und Beinen erbeben. Dann hörte er das Schreien von da oben und presste die Hände auf seine Ohren.

ooOoo

Zu spät.

Er hatte so geschrien, dass seine Kehle brannte. Aber geändert hatte das gar nichts. Als er endlich den Kopf hob, lag sie immer noch da.

Sah so unversehrt aus. Beinahe friedlich.

Sie hätte schlafen können, so wie sie dalag. Halb auf der Seite, im linken Arm noch das brüllende Kind, der rechte hing reglos darüber. Sie hatte irgendwas absurd Sommerliches an. Nur das rote Haar, wie ausgeschüttet auf dem Boden um ihren Kopf und über ihrem Gesicht, schien davon zu sprechen, dass hier eine Gewalttat geschehen war.

Sie hätte schlafen können. Er konnte nicht aufhören, auf ihre nackten Füße zu starren. Sie sahen so still aus. So seltsam kindlich mit diesen kleinen Zehen. Hatte er je auf ihre Füße geachtet?

Ohne es zu wollen, streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, um sie zu berühren. Aber er zog sie wieder zurück.

Das Kind brüllte, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von der Leiche seiner Mutter wegzubewegen, obwohl es sicher alt genug war, um laufen zu können. Stattdessen zerrte es verzweifelt an ihrem reglosen Arm.

Er stand auf. Starrte mit stumpfem Blick auf den Jungen hinunter – auf den Jungen, der das hier überlebt hatte. Das Balg sah genauso aus wie Potter. Und es _lebte_. Hatte einen blutigen Kratzer auf der Stirn, und das war _alles_. Der Dunkle Lord, dem ein Dumbledore nicht beigekommen war, war in irgendein Nirwana verjagt worden, und das offenbar von diesem Kind hier. Wie? _Wie_ hatte das geschehen können?

Und warum hatte Voldemort _hier_ getötet – hatte er nicht angedeutet, die Potters in die Höhle mitbringen zu wollen? Wer sonst sollten die "Gäste" sein, von denen er vorhin gesprochen hatte? Was hatte seine Pläne durchkreuzt?

Nicht, dass diese Fragen noch wirkliche Bedeutung für Snape gehabt hätten. Sein Verstand stellte nur aus Gewohnheit noch immer Fragen, auch wenn er an den Antworten nicht mehr interessiert war.

Sie musste sich zwischen Voldemort und ihr Kind gestellt und ihn damit in Wut gebracht haben. Wegen dem Schreihals da unten auf dem Boden war sie tot. Der wütende Hass, der ihn so oft vorangetrieben hatte, kochte noch einmal in ihm auf – für einen Moment nur, aber vielleicht hatte das Kind es gespürt, vielleicht hatte irgendein noch halb tierhafter Instinkt es gewarnt, denn es verstummte plötzlich und sah ihn an.

Snape fuhr zurück, als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Das waren Lilys Augen, die ihn da ansahen. Lily Evans' Augen, aus James Potters Gesicht.

Da fiel der Hass von ihm ab, wie eine alte Haut, die nutzlos geworden war, weil sie nicht länger schützte. Er wandte sich um und ging blicklos aus dem Zimmer, ohne die Ziegel zu beachten, die von dem zusammengebrochenen Dach bis hierher geschleudert worden waren.

Dumbledore. Muss ihm Bescheid geben, dachte er stumpf, während er die Treppe hinunterging.

Im Kamin im Wohnzimmer war noch Glut. Mit einiger Mühe kniete er sich davor. Seine Beine wollten sich nicht mehr beugen. Rief den Kamin in Dumbledores Büro, wie schon einmal – gestern?

"Die Potters sind tot, hier in diesem Haus in Godric's Hollow", sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. "Voldemort ist anscheinend von seinem eigenen _Avada Kedavra_ getroffen worden. Als er das Kind töten wollte. Scheint vernichtet. Der Junge hat überlebt."

An der Kaminwand zog er sich wie ein alter Mann wieder auf die Füße. Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob ihn jemand gehört hatte. Er disapparierte ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine Umgebung.

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape saß auf dem Dachboden zwischen den Bücherkisten, bis erstes Morgengrau durch das staubblinde Fenster fiel. Dann, als habe das Licht ihn aus einer Trance gerissen, stand er auf und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Dachschräge hinüber, unter der weitere Kisten gestapelt waren. Und eine alte Truhe stand da. Die zog er hervor und klappte ihren Deckel auf. Das Holz glänzte nicht mehr so wie damals, und die geschnitzten Schlangen erschienen ihm flacher und längst nicht mehr so ausdrucksvoll.

Seltsamerweise war mit den Jahren immer weniger und weniger in dieser Truhe verblieben. Als er jetzt hineinsah, konnte er eine Ecke des alten Briefes sehen, der ganz zuunterst lag. Dumbledores Brief, den er als Zehnjähriger zusammen mit dieser Truhe bekommen hatte –

Ein paar alte Schulbücher. Seine Abschlusszeugnisse von Hogwarts und der Akademie. Ein Kästchen, dessen Anblick ein zynisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen ließ. Darin lag sein Erbe, um das alle Gedanken seiner Mutter gekreist waren: Ein uraltes Zauberbuch, auf magische Weise in ein zylinderförmiges Rollsiegel graviert – angeblich ein Erbstück der Familie, das den, der es zu lesen verstand, zum mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten machen konnte. Unendlich gefährlich, wenn nur einiges von dem stimmte, was er darüber wusste. Diebesgut, wie Snape schon lange argwöhnte. Mit größter Sicherheit jedenfalls kein Erbstück der Familie Prince.

Und das war sie dann auch schon, die ganze Ausbeute dessen, was ihm in seinem Leben bewahrenswert erschienen war.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhangärmel und legte ihn in die Truhe. Dann klappte er den Deckel zu und schob sie endgültig zurück an ihren staubigen Platz.

Danach verließ er den Dachboden und ging durch das stille, heruntergekommene Häuschen. Durch die Küchentür hinaus in den winzigen Garten, wo es einen entsprechend winzigen Schuppen gab.

Der erste Novembermorgen empfing ihn mit dichtem, kaltem Nebel. Man konnte nicht weiter als bis zur Wäscheleine sehen, an der dicht an dicht die Tropfen hingen. Die Schuppentür ließ sich ohne Schlüssel öffnen. Drinnen herrschte muffige Kälte, die nach Spinnen, abblätterndem Kalkverputz und Verfall roch. Hier gab es nur einige alte Geräte seines Vaters. Zum Beispiel den Stock, mit dem er vor Jahren seinem Sohn Vernunft einzuprügeln versucht hatte. Der war tatsächlich noch da, wo er früher immer gewesen war: auf dem Bord über dem rostigen Rasenmäher.

Schließlich entdeckte Snape, was er gesucht hatte. Neben dem Sack mit uraltem Rasendünger lag es. Ein gutes, festes Seil. Er nahm es auf, prüfte die Länge. Das würde wohl reichen. Mit einem höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck verließ er den Schuppen.

Er war kein Erbe aus uraltem Magiergeblüt. Er war der Erbe von Eileen Prince, die in einem Muggel-Irrenhaus dahinvegetierte. Und der Erbe von Tobias Snape, der sich schließlich in den Tod gesoffen hatte. Dem _Muggel_ Snape.

Nein, für ihn kein Feuer. Kein Zauberspruch.

Für ihn war das Seil gut genug.


	19. Aus Asche und Scherben

**Fünfter Teil: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow**

**Kapitel 19**

**Aus Asche und Scherben**

Adelia Gruff hatte alle achtundsiebzig Jahre ihres Lebens in dem Haus gelebt, in dem sie geboren war. Natürlich war es in den letzten zwei Jahren viel zu groß geworden für eine einsame alte Frau, der die Arthritis zu schaffen machte. Nach und nach zog sie sich immer mehr auf die Zimmer im zweiten Stock zurück, und in diesem Sommer hatte sie sich schließlich so gut wie gar nicht mehr von ihrem Balkon fortbewegt, sondern alle Zeit damit verbracht, dort in ihrem bequemen Schaukelstuhl zu sitzen und sich an ihren Blumen zu erfreuen.

Die blühten sogar jetzt noch, Ende Oktober, während sich in den Gärten und Fensterkästen der Nachbarschaft doch deutlich der Herbst zeigte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Blütenpracht ihres kleinen Balkons mit dem Spezialdünger zusammenhing, den sie von ihrer Nachbarin Rosie bekommen hatte. Rosie, die kaum jünger war als sie selbst, versorgte ihren Garten, seit sie selbst das nicht mehr konnte. Und nicht selten machte sie auch andere Erledigungen für sie, kaufte ein, brachte ihr Eingemachtes, Suppen und Kuchen, und ein paar Mal – da war Adelia sich ganz sicher, obwohl Rosie es kategorisch bestritt – musste sie im Haus geputzt haben, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wann und wie Rosie das gemacht haben sollte, denn sie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Am allerbesten aber war, abgesehen von dem Spezialdünger, Rosies Salbe gegen ihre Schmerzen.

Ja, man konnte sagen, dass Rosie so etwas wie eine Freundin geworden war in den letzten Jahren – auch wenn sie zu den _anderen_ gehörte. Aber was machte das schon, man redete eben nicht darüber, nicht wahr?

Im Spätsommer war Adelia dazu übergegangen, auch den größten Teil der Nächte auf ihrem Balkon zu verbringen. Sie hatte Angst, den Sommer gehen zu lassen – vielleicht war es das Gefühl, dass es der letzte gewesen sein könnte, das sie Nacht für Nacht länger da draußen ausharren ließ, bis zur Nasenspitze in eine dicke Decke eingewickelt. Es gab aber noch einen anderen Grund.

Sie hätte es nie jemandem erzählt, schließlich wollte sie auf ihre alten Tage nicht für verrückt erklärt werden, aber wenn sie sich Mühe gab und geduldig lauschte, konnte sie ihre Blumen _hören_. Aus den Kästen und Kübeln auf dem voll gestellten Balkon drang ein feines Wispern, und es brauchte nur ein wenig Geduld und Aufmerksamkeit, bis man den Unterhaltungen dort folgen konnte.

Die derben Kommentare der fetten orange- und gelbfarbenen Tagetes-Blüten, das feine Gekicher der blauen Lobelien und die so herrlich roten, aber immer schnell beleidigten Petunien, die sich ständig über die Blattläuse, über zu viel Sonne oder zu wenig Wasser beschwerten – das und vieles mehr unterhielt sie besser, als es dem Fernseher jemals gelungen war. Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung schliefen die Bewohner der Blumenkästen auch nachts keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, und so saß sie da in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, den sie in diesem Jahr vielleicht gar nicht mehr für den Winter hereinholen würde, und hörte ihren Sommerfreunden zu. Sie ließ den Blick über die schlafende Straße schweifen und döste zwischendurch immer wieder ein wenig.

In dieser Nacht – es war Halloween, aber Adelia fürchtete die Geister schon lange nicht mehr – weckte irgendwann eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie blickte auf – irgendetwas hatte sich etwas bewegt, auf der anderen Straßenseite – richtig, beim alten Pepperleaf-Haus. Wann hatte sie eigentlich das letzte Mal mit Verstand hinübergesehen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern! Aber jetzt war da etwas. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, und dann erschrak sie. Da drüben war das Dach eingestürzt! Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie nichts gehört hatte! Aber was konnte sie gesehen haben? War da ein kurzes Aufflackern von Licht gewesen, das sie aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen hatte? Sie hätte es nicht sagen können, denn sie hatte gedöst, vielleicht sogar geträumt –

Aber jetzt war sie hellwach.

Sie hatte die kleine Artemis Pepperleaf drüben aufwachsen sehen. Ihre Eltern waren im Gemeinderat und überall geachtet – es gab nur wenige von den – nun, von den _anderen_, denen es gelang, bei beiden Seiten im Dorf gleichermaßen gern gesehen zu sein. Aber die Pepperleafs waren eine der ältesten Familien in Godric's Hollow, und ihr Wort hatte Gewicht. Sie hatten sogar das Gerede zum Schweigen gebracht, als ihre Artemis direkt nach dem Schulabschluss auf irgendeinem Internat den so viel älteren Mann geheiratet hatte – dem Gerücht nach ihren eigenen Lehrer!

Die beiden hatten dann den Kleinen bekommen, James, und auch der hatte inzwischen geheiratet. Sie und Rosie waren sogar drüben gewesen, um ihm und seiner rothaarigen Frau zu gratulieren. So an die zwei Jahre musste das jetzt her sein – oder waren es schon drei? Und diesem James gehörte nun das Haus, nachdem seine arme Mutter so früh gestorben war und der Vater bald darauf.

Im Sommer hatte sie die beiden recht oft drüben im Garten gesehen, und ein Baby war auch schon dabei. Aber die meiste Zeit stand das alte Pepperleaf-Haus jetzt leer. Hier war es wie überall: Die Jungen gingen in die Stadt, und hierher kamen sie höchstens noch für ein paar Wochenenden im Jahr.

Aufmerksam sah sie hinüber. Dort regte sich nichts. Aber das Dach – das war unverkennbar und eindeutig eingestürzt. Da war ein richtiges Loch über dem Dachboden. Nur gut, dass zur Zeit niemand drüben war!

Es _war_ doch niemand drüben, oder? Sie überlegte. Es musste Wochen her sein, dass sie James oder seine Frau mit dem Kleinen im Garten gesehen hatte.

Nun ja. Morgen früh sollte man das jedenfalls unbedingt melden. Wenn es durch ein solches Loch reinregnete, war das Haus ruiniert. Vielleicht hatten die eine undichte Gasleitung? Himmel, dann flog womöglich noch das ganze Haus in die Luft!

Einen Moment lang zögerte Adelia. Vielleicht sollte sie doch sofort die Polizei anrufen? Waren die in so einem Fall überhaupt zuständig? Sie sah auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Kurz nach Mitternacht. Nein, das war keine Zeit, um jemanden herzuholen für etwas, das die Polizei kaum für einen dringenden Notfall halten würde. Einbrecher konnten es ja wohl nicht sein, die hätten sicher kein Loch ins Dach geschlagen, um in ein leer stehendes Haus einzusteigen.

Adelia beschloss, auf jeden Fall ein Auge auf das Haus zu haben und morgen früh als Erstes die Polizei anzurufen. Sie seufzte. Diese Leute mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten sollten doch eigentlich imstande sein, ihren Besitz zuverlässiger zu schützen!

oooOOOooo

Es war ein chaotischer Moment.

Dumbledore sah ungläubig in das rot angelaufene, verzerrte Gesicht seines alten Freundes und fühlte, wie sich dessen kurze Finger mit ganz erstaunlicher Kraft um seinen Hals schlossen. Der Phönix kreischte wie wild und schlug mit den inzwischen völlig nackten Flügeln, war aber bereits zu kraftlos, um Dumbledore zu Hilfe zu kommen. Hagrid stürmte mit trampelnden Schritten ins Büro. Und über allem schienen immer noch die letzten Worte im Raum nachzuhallen, die die Stimme aus dem Kamin gesprochen hatte –

"... _Scheint vernichtet. Der Junge hat überlebt_."

James und Lily – tot –

"Professor Slughorn! Was machen Sie denn! _Professor Slughorn – Sir _–"

Dumbledore, der so wenig an eine ernste Gefahr hatte glauben können, dass er nicht einmal versucht hatte, seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen, konnte plötzlich wieder ungehindert atmen. Hagrid hielt den keuchenden Slughorn fest und starrte fassungslos von einem zum anderen.

"Danke, Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore und richtete nun endlich den Zauberstab auf seinen Kollegen. "Ich hätte längst darauf kommen müssen. _Finite incantatem_!"

Slughorn sackte gegen Hagrid, der ihn auf den nächsten Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

"Was – was –"

"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Hagrid", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn ernst. "Ich werde mich um die Sache kümmern. Aber du musst sofort nach Godric's Hollow, zu James Potters Haus. Du bist schon dort gewesen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, klar, war ja auch bei ihrer Hochzeit, aber –"

"Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert dort. James und Lily sind tot. Voldemort hat sie getötet. Aber ihr kleiner Junge hat überlebt. Es scheint, dass Voldemort bei dem Versuch, ihn zu töten, vernichtet wurde."

Auf Hagrids Gesicht war der Ausdruck des Entsetzens stehen geblieben. Jetzt stahl sich noch Verwirrung hinein. "Vernichtet?", wiederholte er verständnislos.

"Hagrid – wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich selbst noch nicht mehr. Du musst jetzt schnell sein, _sehr _schnell, verstehst du? Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Muggel aufmerksam geworden sind. Es ist außerdem gut möglich, dass Voldemorts Anhänger bereits unterwegs sind. Nimm den Jungen und versteck dich mit ihm! Wir müssen uns erst Klarheit über das Vorgefallene verschaffen und über die neue Situation, die sich für uns alle daraus ergibt. Ich denke, ein Tag muss genügen", überlegte Dumbledore. "Ja, bring das Kind morgen, nein, das heißt _heute_ Abend nach London. Little Whinging, Ligusterweg vier ist die genaue Adresse. Hast du das alles verstanden?"

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore", schnaufte Hagrid. "Un' James un' Lily – sin' wirklich tot?"

"Ja, Hagrid", nickte Dumbledore. "Und ich bin nicht unschuldig daran. Ich habe zugelassen, dass sie den falschen Helfer wählten –" Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. "Aber du musst jetzt los. Und, Hagrid – wen immer du in dem Haus vorfindest, überlasse Harry keinem anderem, _niemandem_, hörst du?"

Hagrid nickte heftig. "Werd' jedem den Hals umdrehen, der –"

"Nein, Hagrid, nichts dergleichen! Du wirst Harry einfach mit dir nehmen und verstecken. Und heute Abend trefft ihr mich in London."

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore", nickte Hagrid betreten. "Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier in Little Whinging, ja, Sir."

Ein fauchendes Zischen kam von der Phönixstange, und plötzlich auflodernde Flammen zeigten an, dass der Phönix den Moment seiner Verwandlung endlich erreicht hatte.

"Un' was is' mit Professor Slughorn?", fragte Hagrid dann mit einem Blick auf den Tränkemeister, der zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl vor ihm hing. Hagrid war vorsichtshalber dahinter stehen geblieben, um für den Fall eines weiteren Angriffs sofort eingreifen zu können.

"Er ist einer der Gründe, warum ich im Augenblick hier bleiben muss. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Hagrid, was hier eben geschehen ist, muss unter uns bleiben. Kein Wort darüber!"

"Ja, Sir, Professor Dumbledore", nickte Hagrid. Noch immer liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. "Ich geh dann jetz' – ich mach' so schnell ich kann! Armer kleiner Harry –" Das murmelte er noch, als er mit großen Schritten das Büro des Schulleiters verließ.

Nun endlich bewegte sich Dumbledore von der Stelle. Mit schweren Schritten ging er durch den Raum, nahm sich einen weiteren Stuhl und setzte sich Slughorn gegenüber.

oooOOOooo

Peter Pettigrew lag zitternd im Gras. Jetzt musste _er_ jeden Moment wieder vor ihm stehen, bereit, auch ihn zu töten. Wie konnte man das eigentlich ertragen, hier zu liegen und auf den Tod zu warten? Diese Frage stob immer wieder durch sein entsetztes Gehirn. Das Entsetzen hatte ihm die Kehle so zugeschnürt, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte.

Ich mache die Augen zu, dachte er außer sich. Ich sehe ihn nicht. Es wird sein wie im Traum. Es wird mich plötzlich treffen, und dann bin ich weg. Vielleicht tut das nicht mal weh.

Er hörte sich selbst schluchzen, was seltsam war, weil er nicht _spürte_, dass er weinte. Wenn es doch nur endlich vorbei wäre! Was machte der denn noch so lange im Haus! Seit Minuten hatte er nichts mehr gehört. Seit diese schrecklichen, heulenden Schreie verklungen waren, herrschte absolute Stille, wenn man von dem Geräusch absah, das die Zweige machten, wenn der Wind sie hin und wieder über die Gartenmauern schaben ließ. Es hatte auch keine weitere Erschütterung gegeben.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah zum Haus hinüber. Da rührte sich nichts. Ob der Dunkle Lord schon wieder disappariert war – ob er ihn hier zurückgelassen hatte, damit er sich noch eine Weile länger quälte?!

Was hatte er noch zu verlieren? Hier zu liegen und auf den Tod zu warten, war jedenfalls unerträglich. Er rappelte sich auf die Füße; die nasse Gartenerde klebte ihm an Knien, Armen und im Gesicht, aber das bemerkte er nicht einmal. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er auf das Haus zu, in der ständigen Erwartung, _ihn_ plötzlich vor sich zu sehen – und den grünen Blitz, der gleißend auf ihn herabfuhr und sein Leben beendete –

Aber er kam bis zur Eingangstür, ohne dass ihn jemand aufhielt. Dort zögerte er. Die Erinnerung an James, wie er letzte Woche hier gestanden und sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, ließ sich trotz seiner großen Angst nur schwer beiseite schieben. Aber sie war es nicht zuletzt, die ihn vorantrieb.

Ich hab es verdient, dachte er plötzlich, als er die Tür öffnete. Was immer er mit mir macht –

Im Flur war es dunkel und still. Durch die offen stehende Tür zum Wohnzimmer fiel ein ganz schwacher rötlicher Schein. Der kam aus dem Kamin, erkannte er, als er leise eintrat. Eine einzelne kleine Flamme brannte darin, als sei alte Glut noch einmal aufgeflackert.

Und dann überfiel ihn das Begreifen, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen war, dass etwas anders gelaufen war, als der Herr das geplant hatte – es kam über ihn wie eine Erleuchtung, als er hier zögernd in der Tür stand und den angstvollen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ.

Der Dunkle Lord war nicht mehr in diesem Haus, das _wusste_ er.

Sein Blick blieb an der Gestalt hängen, die auf der Schwelle zur Küche lag. Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang hoffte er, _er_ könnte es sein, getötet durch irgendeine geheimnisvolle Kraft in diesem Haus –

Dann sah er, wie sich das flackernde Licht auf den Gläsern einer Brille spiegelte, die neben dem Körper lag. Er schluckte und wandte sich ab. Blindlings ging er zurück in den Flur; seine Füße trugen ihn die Treppe hinauf, als wüssten sie mehr als sein Kopf.

Ein Schlafzimmer. Boden und Betten übersät von Mörtelbrocken und Ziegelsteinen. Durch ein großes Loch in der Zimmerdecke kam kalte Luft. Der Mörtelstaub schien immer noch in der Luft zu schweben. Verwirrt sah er den großen Kürbis, der auf einem Bücherbord an der Wand stand. Ein grässliches orangefarbenes Glimmen ging von ihm aus und tauchte die Frau auf dem Boden und das Kind, das keuchend vor ihm zurückwich und sich unter der Fensterbank zusammenkauerte, in ein unheimliches Friedhofslicht. Der Kleine lebte noch! Und – der Herr war nicht hier!

In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf das zusammengeknüllte Bündel, das nicht weit von der – von der Leiche am Boden lag. Vorsichtig berührte er es, dann hob er es auf. Ein Umhang! Und etwas, das darunter gelegen hatte, rollte auf einmal über die hölzernen Dielen. Das Kind am Fenster quiekte auf, und Peter stockte der Atem. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber schließlich streckte er die Hand aus und griff zu.

Er hätte den Zauberstab nicht einmal ansehen müssen, um zu wissen, wem er gehörte. Es war wie ein Strom der Macht, der durch ihn hindurchging und dann im Boden versickerte, als er ihn ungläubig vor sich hielt. So stand er da, in einer Hand den Zauberstab, in der anderen den Umhang, und in seinem Kopf überstürzten sich die Gedanken. Zu plötzlich war der Übergang von der Todesgewissheit zu der Erkenntnis, dass er das in den Händen hielt, was vom mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt übrig geblieben war –

Es war gleichgültig, dass der Kraftstrom, der von dem Zauberstab durch seinen Körper geflossen war, ohne Nachhall verschwunden war. Mochte es ein ausgebrannter Zauberstab sein – es war dennoch der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords!

Voldemort war tot. Vernichtet. So musste es sein! Das mochte unglaublich erscheinen, aber hier war irgendetwas geschehen, das ihn besiegt hatte. Und das kleine Kind da hatte ihn überlebt! Nicht Lily, und James auch nicht, aber der Junge, Harry, lebte und saß jetzt da und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er hatte was an der Stirn, einen Kratzer, von dem Blut tropfte, aber es schien nichts Ernstes zu sein.

Er bückte sich, um sich dem Kind zu nähern. Da fing etwas, das sanft schimmernd unter dem Bett lag, seinen Blick. Als er danach griff, stieß er gegen den Nachttisch und warf das Foto herunter, das dort gestanden hatte. Egal. Das hier war interessanter.

Er zog es hervor und betrachtete es im schwachen Licht der Kürbislaterne. Eine Todessermaske! Wem war der Dunkle Lord hier oben begegnet?

Ob es an den machtvollen Gegenständen lag, die er nun in den Händen hatte oder einfach an seiner unendlichen Erleichterung – auf jeden Fall hatte Peter Pettigrew sich erstaunlich schnell erholt. Sein berechnender Kopf versuchte zu überschlagen, was das hier bedeuten mochte und welchen Nutzen er daraus ziehen konnte: Umhang und Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords, die Maske eines unbekannten Todessers, das Wissen, dass Voldemort – und mit einem Mal dachte er voller Trotz seinen Namen: _Voldemort!_ – geschlagen worden war, ein Wissen, das bisher nur derjenige mit ihm teilen konnte, der möglicherweise hier gewesen war ...

Der und das Kind! Das Kind, das Voldemort so unbedingt hatte töten wollen! Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, die hatten weder James und Lily noch Sirius ihm verraten. Aber er war nicht dumm. Dieses Kind hatte Voldemort vertrieben. Es war eine Waffe, begriff er.

Noch einmal beugte er sich zu dem zurückweichenden Jungen, streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und versuchte eine beruhigende Miene aufzusetzen, noch ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich tun wollte. Da hörte er, wie unten eine Tür geöffnet wurde und dann wieder ins Schloss schlug. Schritte!

Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, und das Kind begann zu schreien. Panisch sah er sich um. Auf keinen Fall wollte er diese Gegenstände hier zurücklassen! Ohne zu zögern, öffnete er die nächstbeste Schranktür, stopfte Umhang, Stab und Maske in ein Fach mit Pullovern und schloss die Tür wieder. Verdammt! Da lief jemand die Treppe herauf!

Einen Moment lang stand er wie angewurzelt da. Dann verwandelte er sich in die Ratte. Das ging jetzt ohne jede Mühe, wie zu seinen besten Zeiten. Flink huschte er unter den Kleiderschrank, und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Schritte hatten das Zimmer erreicht, standen still. Dann kamen sie herein. Peter Pettigrew sah Motorradstiefel, die direkt vor dem Schrank innehielten.

oooOOOooo

Er war hinten im Garten appariert, ließ das Motorrad achtlos in die weiche Wiese kippen und hastete zu dem stillen, dunklen Haus hinüber. Verstörende Bilder bedrängten ihn. Sie mussten aus einem Traum stammen, in dem er dies hier schon einmal erlebt hatte –

Gewaltsam drängte er sie zurück, diese lächelnden Gesichter, die eigentlich tot waren. Es musste noch nicht zu spät sein, oder?

Dann sah er die stumpfe Schwärze da, wo eigentlich das Küchenfenster hätte sein sollen. Ein paar Glaszacken hielten sich noch im Rahmen, der Rest lag zersplittert im Blumenbeet und zweifellos auch auf dem Küchenboden drinnen.

"Nein, oh nein!", flüsterte er.

Es _war_ zu spät. Natürlich war es zu spät. Im Rosenstrauch vor dem Fenster glitzerte es für einen Moment auf: Auch in seinen Ranken hatten sich Glassplitter verfangen.

Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst zur Gartentür, deren Fensterscheibe ebenfalls völlig zerstört war. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen, und dann war er in der dunklen Küche, in der er so oft gegessen hatte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob die Gefahr noch immer im Haus war. Er machte ein, zwei Schritte. Unter seinen Stiefeln knirschten die Scherben. Dann sah er den Toten auf der Türschwelle.

Er hatte es gewusst. Von dem Moment an, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass der Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen worden war, hatte er es gewusst. James war tot.

Trotzdem beugte er sich über ihn. Berührte seinen Hals. Nein, da schlug kein Puls mehr. Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Aber die Haut war noch nicht einmal kalt. Wenn er nur früher –!

Abrupt stand er auf, wäre beinahe auf die Brille getreten, die mitten auf der Türschwelle lag, nicht weit von James' rechter Hand.

Sein Leben war vorbei. Mit diesem Tod – und seiner Mitschuld daran – war es ebenso vorbei wie das von James. Aber bevor er sich von James verabschieden konnte, musste er nach Lily und Harry sehen. Natürlich waren sie auch tot, aber er würde sich nicht vor dem Anblick dessen drücken, was wegen seiner Fehlentscheidung hatte geschehen können. Das zumindest war er ihnen schuldig.

Mit unsicheren Schritten durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer, den dunklen Flur – und da hörte er es. Erschöpftes Schreien von oben – der Kleine! Harry lebte noch!

Er rannte hinauf, wäre beinahe über einen Dachziegel gestolpert, der auf dem Treppenabsatz lag. Es war heller hier, denn das Dach war eingebrochen, wie er sah, als er in dem Zimmer stand, aus dem das Schreien kam. Hier lagen überall Backsteine und Mörtelbrocken, es war ein Wunder, dass keiner das Kind getroffen hatte. Über ihm klaffte ein Loch in der Zimmerdecke, durch das man in den Dachboden darüber und in den Nachthimmel sehen konnte.

Harry kauerte unter der Fensterbank und gab immer noch diese heiseren, resignierten Schreie von sich. Auf Sirius' Erscheinen reagierte er überhaupt nicht.

Lily lag auf dem Boden vor ihm. Hilflos kniete er sich neben sie. Wie bei James – keine Anzeichen von Gewalteinwirkung. Die hinterließ der Todesfluch nie. Sie war tot, das war klar, denn sonst hätte sie den Kleinen nicht bis zur Erschöpfung schreien lassen. Aber wo war der Mörder? Wieso lebte Harry noch – war es Voldemort denn nicht gerade um ihn gegangen?

"Lily", flüsterte er gegen das Würgen in seiner Kehle an. "Es tut mir so leid! Verzeih mir! Bitte, verzeih mir!"

Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, als könnte er dadurch die Gewalt, die sie getötet hatte, von ihr nehmen. Dann sah er sich um und nahm schließlich die Decke aus dem Kinderbett, das noch am wenigsten verwüstet aussah. Die breitete er über die Tote, so, als wolle er eine Schlafende zudecken. Ihr Gesicht ließ er frei.

Als er sich Harry näherte, wich dieser zurück und wollte davonkrabbeln. Sirius vergaß nie das nackte Entsetzen in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Harry – ich bin's, Sirius", murmelte er beruhigend, als er das erstarrte Kind schließlich aufhob. "Ich bin bei dir. Alles ist gut." Und noch eine Menge Blödsinn mehr. Natürlich war nichts gut. Und nichts würde jemals wieder gut werden. Aber der Kleine schien sich beim Klang seiner Stimme allmählich ein bisschen zu entspannen, vielleicht drang die Erinnerung an Sirius doch durch seine Verstörung hindurch.

Was, wenn der Mörder zurückkam? Wenn er noch im Haus war? Was war hier nur _passiert_? Sirius konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken. Er musste Harry von hier wegbringen, so viel war klar. Aber vorher musste er – er musste noch einmal zu James – er konnte nicht einfach so gehen –

Als er die Treppe wieder hinunterging, hing das Kind reglos und apathisch in seinem Arm und hatte das Gesicht an seine Brust gelegt. Kein Widerstand, kein Weinen mehr. Es war überhaupt nichts zu hören.

Nein, im Haus war wohl niemand mehr. Er nahm den Leuchter mit den fast heruntergebrannten Kerzen vom Tisch im Wohnzimmer, entzündete sie mit einem Zauberspruch und näherte sich damit zögernd dem Toten auf der Türschwelle.

Na, wie ist das Leben denn so als Vater, hatte er ihn damals gefragt, an jenem Abend, als sie sich nach Monaten erstmals wiedergesehen hatten. Und hatte eine flapsige Antwort erwartet, irgendwas übers Windelnwechseln und den gestörten Nachtschlaf – ein bisschen Verlegenheit, weil der junge Vater vermutlich nicht wirklich etwas mit diesem Baby anfangen konnte –

Aber James hatte erst mal gar nicht geantwortet. Hatte die Frage ernst genommen. "Alles ist anders", sagte er dann langsam. "Du bist nicht mehr derselbe, wenn du plötzlich so einen Winzling im Arm hältst, so einen winzigen Menschen – da kapierst du auf einmal, dass du alles tun würdest, damit ihm nichts geschieht. Damit er glücklich und gesund aufwächst." James' Blick hatte ihn nur gestreift, als wäre er doch ein bisschen verlegen über den ungewohnten Ernst seiner Antwort. "Dann würdest du am liebsten selbst einen Himmel voller Götter erschaffen, die die Welt so einrichten, dass deinem Kind nichts passiert."

Dieser Satz war Sirius im Kopf geblieben. Einen Himmel voller Götter – ja, den musste man wohl selbst erschaffen ...

"Ich werd' auf ihn aufpassen", flüsterte Sirius und wusste, dass das jämmerliche Worte waren, hier, wo Götter gefragt waren –

Aber was sollte er sagen? Er, der ebenso schuld am Tod seiner Freunde war, als hätte er sie selbst verraten und ermordet – er, der nicht einmal ihr Geheimniswahrer hatte werden wollen –

Schließlich blieb er auf dem Boden neben seinem toten Freund sitzen und weinte. Er wusste nicht, wie er jemals wieder aufstehen sollte.

oooOooo

"Sirius! Sirius!"

Jemand rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Er hatte niemanden herankommen hören. Verwirrt blickte er auf – in Hagrids bärtiges, überraschtes Gesicht.

"Sirius, was tust du hier? Is' es wirklich wahr?" Tränen liefen aus Hagrids Augen. "Sin' sie wirklich tot? Lily un' James?"

Was für eine Frage, wo er doch beinahe auf James trat! Sirius fühlte entsetzt, dass er kurz davor war, in Gelächter auszubrechen. Er nickte, sein Gesicht eine zitternde Grimasse. Immer noch hatte er einen Arm fest um den Kleinen gelegt, der so still war als schliefe er. "Lily – Lily ist oben", krächzte er. "Ich hab sie zugedeckt."

"Un' _er_ – du weißt schon wer? Dumbledore sagt, er wär' vernichtet. Kann das denn sein?", fragte Hagrid.

"Weg. Keine Spur von ihm", erwiderte Sirius und merkte, wie er ungeduldig wurde. Hagrid sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er wollte allein sein, allein mit James und seiner Trauer. Seiner Schuld.

Hagrid trampelte durch das Zimmer, und Sekunden später hörte er ihn oben poltern. Er sank in seine dumpfe Starre zurück. Minuten vergingen, dann war Hagrid wieder da und blickte auf Sirius hinab, der immer noch reglos am Türrahmen lehnte.

"Sirius – Professor Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen, ich soll Harry mitnehmen un' mich mit ihm verstecken. Er hat gemeint, die Muggel würden bald kommen –"

Harry sah aus der Geborgenheit in Sirius' Armen mit ernsten Augen zu Hagrid auf.

"Ich find', wir sollten James un' Lily nicht einfach hier liegen lassen! Wer weiß, was die Muggel hier noch anstellen!", sagte Hagrid drängend und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Augen.

"Die Muggel –", wiederholte Sirius stumpf.

"Ja, die ham doch sicher mitgekriegt, wie das Dach einkrachte! Is' doch ein Dorf hier, da kommen sie bestimmt bald alle angerannt." Schließlich kauerte er sich mit einiger Mühe neben Sirius und fasste ihn an der Schulter. "Das is' alles schrecklich, Sirius, ich weiß das", sagte er leise, und wieder stürzten die Tränen aus seinen Augen, "aber wir müssen was tun! Ich muss mit Harry weg von hier. Hat Dumbledore gesagt. Aber vielleicht können wir auch noch James un' Lily wegbringen."

"Wegbringen –"

"Sirius, komm zu dir! Wir ham nich' so viel Zeit!"

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, ertönte genau in diesem Moment ein Geräusch von der Straße. Wenn Hagrid mehr über die Muggel gewusst hätte, hätte er es sofort als den Motor eines heranfahrenden Autos erkannt. So wusste er nur, dass ihre Zeit hier abgelaufen war.

"Hörst du das?", fragte er hastig. "Sie kommen schon! Ich muss auf jeden Fall Harry von hier wegbringen!"

"Harry?" Endlich kam wieder etwas Leben in Sirius. "Wieso _du_? Ich kann ihn mitnehmen! Bei mir ist er sicher!"

Wirklich?, fragte er sich sofort. Wohin wollte er überhaupt? Wohin _konnte_ er denn noch?

"Bitte, Sirius! Dumbledore hat's _mir_ gesagt! Ich soll Harry verstecken. Un' ihn keinem anderen überlassen. Hat er extra gesagt!"

"Verdammt, ich bin sein Pate!", fuhr Sirius auf. "Lily wollte, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse, wenn ihnen was –" Er brach ab. Draußen schlugen jetzt Autotüren. Anders als Hagrid konnte Sirius dieses Geräusch einordnen. Er blies die Kerzen aus.

"Du hast Recht", sagte er. "Da sind die Muggel schon. Harry muss weg von hier." Aber irgendwie konnte er nicht aufstehen.

"Komm, Sirius, lass mich Harry nehmen!"

Sirius schüttelte störrisch den Kopf und kam endlich auf die Füße. "Im Garten. Mein Motorrad."

"Ich hab's Dumbledore versprochen, Sirius. Du musst mir den Kleinen geben. Ich pass' gut auf ihn auf, ganz bestimmt!"

Als hätte Harry verstanden, worum es ging, legte er die Arme um Sirius' Hals, während sie hastig durch die Küchentür in den Garten hinaushuschten. Da hinten lag das Motorrad im Gras.

"Ich werde ihn verstecken, Hagrid."

"Nein", sagte der ernst und streckte erstmals die Hände nach dem Kind aus. "Nein, Sirius. _Ich_ muss ihn mitnehmen. Bitte, gib ihn mir jetzt sofort."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als überlege Sirius, ob er sich auf einen Kampf mit Hagrid einlassen solle. Ob Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin – sein sollte?, ging es ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf. Aber nein. Dann hätte er mich vermutlich schon – was auch immer. Er löste Harrys Arme sanft von seinem Hals.

"Wir sehen uns wieder, Harry", sagte er und hob das Kind dann in Hagrids ausgestreckte Arme. "Nimm mein Motorrad, Hagrid. Ich brauch's sowieso nicht mehr. Und ihr kommt damit schneller weg."

Hagrid hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Apparieren, wie er wusste. Hatte nie eine Lizenz dafür bekommen. Aber mit dem Motorrad kam er bestens klar.

"Danke, Sirius. Ich bring's dir zurück, sobald wir's nicht mehr brauchen."

Sirius sah ihnen nach, wie sie mit dem Motorrad verschwanden. Wie laut der Motor in der stillen Nacht dröhnte! Aber das war jetzt auch egal.

Als das Geräusch verklungen war, stand er im Garten und wusste nicht weiter. Fast wäre er wieder hineingegangen. Aber dann wäre er nie mehr von da weggekommen – bis die Muggel ihn als Mörder verhaftet hätten. Und dann würde er sich nicht mehr um Harry kümmern können –

Langsam ging er zur Gartenmauer hinunter, dahin, wo er früher oft mit James gesessen hatte. Über ihm flog eine Eule schnell und zielstrebig durch die Nacht, aber er bemerkte sie nicht.

oooOOOooo

Ganz langsam war die Morgendämmerung des ersten Novembertags heraufgezogen. Dumbledore saß seit Stunden in einem Sessel und ließ Horace Slughorn nicht aus den Augen, der auf dem breiten, gemütlichen Sofa in Dumbledores Büro lag, in einem Zustand irgendwo zwischen Schlafen und Wachen. Es war kein vernünftiges Wort aus ihm herauszubringen gewesen, und schließlich hatte Dumbledore es aufgegeben und beschlossen, bis zum Morgen abzuwarten.

Er war überrascht und erleichtert gewesen, als er feststellte, dass Slughorn keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Dumbledore glaubte zu wissen, was das bedeutete, und das bestärkte ihn in seinem Entschluss, diese Angelegenheit absolut geheim zu halten. Wenn Slughorn allerdings bis zum Morgen nicht wieder bei klarem Verstand war, würde er wohl die Pomfrey hinzuziehen müssen.

Die Nachricht von Voldemorts Niederlage und Vernichtung hätte ihn mit Freude erfüllen sollen. Aber er empfand nur eine zögerliche Erleichterung, ja, manchmal war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er es wirklich glauben sollte. Noch vor Morgengrauen hatte er mehrere Eulen an seinen Fenstern vorbeifliegen sehen und ahnte, dass die ungeheure Neuigkeit schon irgendwie durchgesickert war. Hagrid? Er war in der Nacht sofort aufgebrochen – aber er mochte noch jemandem begegnet sein. Und Voldemorts Untergang war gewiss kein Ereignis, das man für sich behalten konnte.

Für ihn waren es lange, bedrückende Stunden gewesen. Das Wissen um den Tod von James und Lily Potter lastete schwer auf ihm. Und, nicht davon zu trennen, die Frage nach ihrem Geheimniswahrer. Wenn er doch nur nicht nachgegeben hätte! Wenn er diese Aufgabe doch nur selbst übernommen hätte!

Was war mit Sirius Black? Er glaubte sicher zu sein, dass Sirius seine Freunde niemals freiwillig verraten haben würde. Also musste er in Voldemorts Gewalt geraten sein. Das hätte auch erklärt, weshalb er sich nicht gemeldet hatte in der vergangenen Woche.

War auch Sirius tot?

Aber er konnte den Gedanken an den unbekannten Verräter in den Reihen des Phönixordens, dem er schon seit Wochen auf die Spur zu kommen versuchte, nicht vollständig ausschalten.

Was, wenn _Sirius_ –?

Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, einen solchen Verdacht auch nur zu erwägen. Was für einen Grund sollte Sirius haben, sich nun auf einmal auf die dunkle Seite zu schlagen – nachdem er schon als Junge mit seiner Familie gebrochen hatte, um nicht deren dunklen Traditionen folgen zu müssen? Sicher, ihm war nicht entgangen, dass es eine Seite in Sirius' Leben gab, die er sogar vor seinen engsten Freunden geheim hielt. Aber seiner Loyalität gegenüber dem Phönixorden – und gegenüber seinen Freunden – war Dumbledore sich immer sicher gewesen.

Und der Junge! Hatte sich die Prophezeiung nun erfüllt? Hatte das Kind Voldemort tatsächlich besiegt? Wie nur hatte Harry überleben können?

Er würde eine Menge nachzuforschen haben, wenn wieder Zeit dafür war. Einstweilen wusste er Harry sicher in Hagrids Obhut.

Draußen vor dem nebligen Grau des Himmels war soeben eine weitere Eule vorbeigeflogen, aber sie strebte eindeutig dem Schloss zu, nicht von ihm weg.

Das Phönixbaby machte erste Versuche, sich auf seiner Stange festzuhalten.

Und Horace Slughorn schnaubte heftig und setzte sich dann ganz unvermutet auf. "Albus?" Als er Dumbledore sah, ließ er sich erleichtert wieder zurücksinken. "Du bist in Ordnung. Was für ein Glück."

"Tja, Horace – ein wenig Glück war tatsächlich dabei", sagte Dumbledore. "In diesem Fall hieß es Hagrid und zerrte deine Finger von meinem Hals, bevor sie richtig zudrücken konnten."

"Oh du meine Güte", murmelte Slughorn. "Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das – äh – bedauere, Albus."

"Wenn du dich besser fühlst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mir jetzt die ganze Sache erzählst. Von Anfang an, bitte. Aber vorher möchte ich noch eines geklärt wissen: Wer hat dir Befehle erteilt – oder besser gesagt: weitergegeben?"

Slughorn hüstelte. Dann setzte er sich auf und strich seine Weste glatt. "Das war – ahem – das war ein – nun ja, es war das Porträt eines meiner ehemaligen Schüler, der vor kurzem gestorben ist. Eugene Dolohov."

"Ein _Porträt_?"

"Äh – ja."

Dumbledore stand auf und umrundete seinem Schreibtisch mit nachdenklichen Schritten. Dann setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel, der Slughorn gegenüber stand. "Also gut. Dann höre ich dir jetzt zu", sagte er ernst.

Slughorn schwieg einige Sekunden, er versuchte sich zu sammeln. "Das war eigentlich der Anfang", sagte er schließlich. "Dolohovs plötzlicher Tod vor zehn Tagen. Ich wurde zur Beerdigung eingeladen. Er war ein hoffnungsvoller junger Mann gewesen, ein Talent im Umgang mit Zahlen und Finanzen. Ich hatte ihn selbst empfohlen bei Julius –"

"Horace, bitte!"

"Entschuldige. Also, wir waren alle geschockt über seinen Tod. Natürlich ging ich zu seiner Beerdigung. Im Anschluss daran lud mich sein Onkel noch zum Essen ein – du erinnerst dich vielleicht an Antonin Dolohov, ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Schüler, der damals im fünften Jahr nach Durmstrang wechselte und dort einen hervorragenden Abschluss machte – ein überaus interessanter Mann, vielleicht ein bisschen extrem in manchen seiner Ansichten, aber –"

"Horace –!"

"Ja. Ich komme schon zur Sache. Antonin also lud mich ins –, nun gut, wir gingen essen und hatten eine fesselnde Unterhaltung. Der unerwartete Tod seines Neffen hatte ihn sehr getroffen, zumal er ja noch so jung war, nicht wahr. Er schenkte mir dieses kleine Porträt von Eugene, er wusste, dass ich viel von ihm gehalten hatte –" Slughorn verstummte und begann wieder nervös an seiner Weste zu zupfen. Dumbledores Blick war bohrend geworden.

"Wir verabschiedeten uns in aller Freundschaft – und da – und dann – nun, du weißt ja, ich bin ein bisschen – vorsichtig. Ich sichere mich stets gegen das ein oder andere ab, wenn ich mich unter Leute begebe, man weiß ja nie, nicht wahr? Und in diesem Fall – also gut, es war mir durchaus klar, dass Eugene einige etwas – _spezielle_ Kontakte pflegte. Aber ich hätte _nie_ gedacht – nie hätte ich _das_ gedacht –" Auf Slughorns Gesicht flammte mit einem Mal Empörung auf, er wurde rot vor Wut, wie Dumbledore mit Besorgnis sah.

"Dolohov hat dich verflucht. Mit dem Imperius. War es so?"

Slughorn nickte, noch immer sprachlos vor Zorn.

"Also wirklich, Horace! Hast du nicht gewusst, dass Antonin Dolohov seit vielen Jahren ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts ist? Sie waren zusammen in einer Klasse, vor Jahrzehnten, als Tom Riddle sich noch nicht in den Adelsstand erhoben hatte –"

"Tom Riddle?!"

"Wir sollten das jetzt lassen, Horace. Später. Erzähle mir jetzt, wie es weiterging. Dolohov verfluchte dich. Ich vermute, das war an demselben Tag, an dem wir dich dann später aus der Kriechkralle befreien mussten –"

"Ja. Das geschah auf meinem Rückweg von der Beerdigung. Wie ich eben schon ansprach, ich sichere mich gern ein wenig ab. Und den Imperius habe ich immer gefürchtet – ich bin gern mein eigener Herr. Also habe ich lange mit einem Mittel herumexperimentiert, das einen Schutz dagegen bietet, bin aber über unbefriedigende Anfänge nie hinausgekommen, weshalb ich damit auch noch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit getreten bin –"

"Horace, du schweifst ab! Dieses Mittel – du musst mir zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt unbedingt Genaueres darüber erzählen – du hast es also ausprobiert?"

"Ja. Ich nehme es seit Jahren, wann immer ich mich in größere Versammlungen begebe. Glücklicherweise. Denn wenn es auch von der Vollendung noch weit entfernt ist, so hat es mich doch vor der vollen Wucht des Fluchs bewahrt. Tatsächlich, das hat es."

"Das ist immerhin ganz bemerkenswert!"

"Nicht wahr? Leider ist es aber, wie gesagt, noch lange nicht ausgereift. Der Fluch konnte mich nicht vollständig überwältigen. Nein, das Mittel wirkte nur so weit, dass ich den Fluch bemerkte und sozusagen dabei zusehen konnte, wie er mich überwältigte."

Dumbledore nahm den ganz ungewohnten Sarkasmus in Slughorns Stimme und Worten zur Kenntnis. Von Dolohov getäuscht worden zu sein, musste neben allem anderen auch noch seine Eitelkeit tief gekränkt haben –

"Du wusstest also, dass dich der Imperius getroffen hatte?"

"Ja. Und dann wurde ich müde. Genau, wie ich dir damals berichtet habe. Ich wurde so müde von dem Streit in meinem Kopf, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich tat. Ich kam im Wald an anstatt am Tor und beschloss, einen Moment zu verschnaufen. Und was dann geschehen ist, weißt du ja bereits." Slughorn senkte den Blick auf seine kleinen Hände, die ineinander verschlungen waren.

"Die Kriechkralle, ja. Und dann? Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hast du dann von diesem Porträt, das Dolohov dir geschenkt hat, Befehle erhalten. Welcher Art? Und warum hast du nichts davon gesagt?"

"Es – es war mir – unendlich peinlich, Albus! Dolohov – das Porträt – ich musste ihm immer wieder berichten, was in Hogwarts vorgeht – was du tust – wo du dich aufhältst – Dinge dieser Art. Es schien mir noch nicht so ernst zu sein, verstehst du? Anfangs hoffte ich, dass es – dass es sich vielleicht als eine Art schlechter Scherz herausstellen würde! Ich meine, was konnte ich denn schon Interessantes berichten? Währenddessen versuchte ich verzweifelt, den Fluch loszuwerden."

Dumbledore hatte schweigend zugehört. "Ein schlechter Scherz", wiederholte er jetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also gut, wann wurde dir denn klar, dass es damit wohl nicht getan war?"

"Ich – in den letzten Tage habe ich immer wieder versucht, mit dir zu sprechen. Ich merkte, dass ich es nicht konnte. Ich bemerkte – dass der Fluch, anstatt sich allmählich abzuschwächen, einen immer stärkeren Einfluss auf mich bekam. Plötzlich waren da Zeitspannen – ganze Stunden, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte! Ich begriff, dass ich auf Dauer unterliegen würde. Aber da war ich schon nicht mehr genug Herr meiner selbst, dass ich mit dir hätte reden können."

Slughorns kummervoller Blick ging Dumbledore zu Herzen und besänftigte ein wenig den Zorn, der ihn erfasst hatte.

"Du hattest gestern keinen Zauberstab bei dir."

Slughorn nickte. "Ich habe ihn weggesperrt, als ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht mehr lange dagegen würde angehen können. Und dann – vorgestern Nacht – da befahl mir Dolohov, dich nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen und im Notfall mit einem – einem Unfall dafür zu sorgen, dass du in jedem Fall hier in Hogwarts bleibst – da begriff ich endlich, dass das alles andere als ein schlechter Scherz war. Und während des Halloween-Essens beschloss ich, mit dir zu reden, egal wie."

"Aber du konntest es nicht!"

"Ich habe es nur mit Mühe geschafft, überhaupt in dein Büro zu kommen", murmelte Slughorn. "Zweimal gingen meine Füße einfach in eine andere Richtung. Beim dritten Versuch stellte ich unten vor dem Wasserspeier fest, dass ich einen Schürhaken in der Hand hielt – das einzige, was in meinem Zimmer zur Waffe taugt. Ich schaffte es, ihn in eine Besenkammer zu werfen, und rannte dann in dein Büro. Würdelos."

"Du hast dich trotz allem wacker geschlagen, alter Freund", sagte Dumbledore begütigend.

"Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, nachdem ich versucht habe, dir alles zu erzählen. Was habe ich getan?"

Dumbledore stand wieder auf und ging ein paar Mal nachdenklich durch den runden Raum. Slughorns Blick folgte ihm besorgt. Schließlich blieb Dumbledore bei dem Phönix stehen und berührte sacht das wollige Federkleid. Der kleine Vogel rieb den Kopf an seiner Hand. "Lass uns später darüber sprechen, Horace. Ich glaube beinahe, dass durch diese Sache nur ein geringer Schaden entstanden ist. Jetzt gibt es einige sehr viel wichtigere Angelegenheiten –"

"Ahem – Albus, um es kurz zu machen – um es dir und mir leichter zu machen", unterbrach Slughorn ihn. "Ich kündige hiermit. Es ist uns beiden klar, dass ein so dummer alter Mann wie ich auf keinen Fall länger unterrichten sollte."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange an. "Dass du kein dummer alter Mann bist, wissen wir beide, Horace", sagte er schließlich bedächtig. "Aber vielleicht brauchst du – eine Ruhepause. Wie es der Zufall will, habe ich bereits einen Nachfolger für dich im Auge. Eigentlich erwarte ich ihn stündlich, oder doch zumindest Nachricht von ihm."

Horace Slughorn klappte den Mund erst einmal wieder zu. Schließlich aber erwies sich die Neugier doch als stärker. "Einen Nachfolger?", fragte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn die Selbstverständlichkeit – und die Schnelligkeit – mit der Dumbledore ihn zu ersetzen gewillt war, nicht doch ein wenig kränkte –

"Ganz recht." Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich fange an, mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Er hätte eigentlich längst hier sein sollen."

Er gab dem Phönixbaby einen ermunternden kleinen Schubs, und es schlug probeweise mit den kurzen Flügeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder Slughorn zu. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. "Entschuldige mich, Horace. Ich muss noch einmal weg", sagte er. "Es kommt überraschend, ich weiß. Aber ich habe so ein Gefühl – es könnte dringend sein. Ich möchte weiteres Unglück unbedingt verhindern. Wir werden unsere Unterhaltung später fortsetzen."

"Selbstverständlich, Albus – soll ich hier warten – wohin willst du denn jetzt?", fragte Slughorn erstaunt, als Dumbledore mit eiligen Schritten zum Kamin ging.

"Nein, du musst nicht hier warten – ruh dich ein wenig aus", erwiderte er und warf Flohpulver in den Kamin. "Ich muss nach Manchester. Spinner's End. Letztes Haus."

Und mit diesen Worten schritt er in die Flamme und verschwand.

oooOOOooo

Zu derselben Zeit betrat Lucius Malfoy die Eingangshalle in Nobilitas. Noch blasser als gewöhnlich stand er da und wischte sich mit der Hand über die vor Schlafmangel schmerzenden Augen. Aber eine Pause zur Besinnung war ihm nicht vergönnt, denn in diesem Moment stürmte seine Frau die Treppe hinunter. Sie war im Nachthemd, trug nicht einmal einen Morgenrock. Lucius sah ihr entgegen, zu müde, um noch überrascht zu sein. Offenbar hatte sie wach gelegen und auf ihn gewartet.

Narcissa kam ihm mit so aufgeregter Miene entgegen, wie er es seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

"Lucius! Endlich bist du da! Und du lebst! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht –", rief sie – aufgeregt, ja, aber es schien nicht die übliche Hysterie zu sein, erkannte er. Da wartete ein Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln. Nun doch überrascht, entdeckte er auch das Strahlen in ihren Augen, obwohl sie es zu verbergen versuchte.

"Wieso? Du weißt doch, dass ich in der Halloween-Nacht immer zu tun habe!", erwiderte er dennoch unwillig. Er selbst fühlte sich geradezu krank vor Sorge. Und er hatte bohrende Kopfschmerzen.

"Lucius, hast du es nicht gehört? Du musst es doch wissen!"

Narcissa schien sich nur mit Mühe so weit zu bezwingen, dass sie nicht laut losjubelte. Sie wusste es! Unglaublich, wie schnell sich die Nachricht verbreitet hatte!

"Alle reden davon! _Er_ – er ist vernichtet, sagen sie!", fuhr sie fort. "Lucius, stimmt das? Ist er fort? Oh sag mir doch, was passiert ist!"

"Es scheint so zu sein, wie du sagst", sagte er abweisend. Nach einer Pause, in der er ihrem Blick auszuweichen versuchte, fügte er hinzu: "Wir wissen es nicht genau. Gerüchte! Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wieso bereits überall darüber geredet wird. Jemand muss ihm gefolgt sein. Oder vielleicht hat Pettigrew –"

Oder Snape, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Snape, den er selbst aus dem Keller hinaus-

Narcissa warf sich ihm ungestüm in die Arme. Das war sonst gar nicht ihre Art.

"Oh Lucius!" Sie umschlang ihn mit aller Kraft. "Wenn er weg ist – dann können wir endlich wieder leben! Verstehst du? _Leben_!"

Er legte einen Arm halbherzig um seine Frau. Die dumme Gans! Ihr musste doch klar sein, dass ihre Probleme gerade erst begonnen hatten!

"Narcissa, du solltest das nicht so laut sagen – du solltest es nicht einmal denken", sagte er leise. "Ich muss jetzt in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich muss – den Keller versiegeln. Es wird nicht lang dauern, und dann steht das Ministerium vor der Tür. _Darüber_ solltest du dir Gedanken machen!"

"Mir verdirbst du die Stimmung diesmal nicht!", rief sie aus. "Ich bin glücklich, wenn er fort ist, für immer und alle Zeiten! Wenn ich endlich wieder ruhig schlafen kann, ohne mir Sorgen um dich oder Draco zu machen!"

"Das ist recht kurzsichtig, meine Liebe", gab Malfoy nach einem Moment zurück. "Wir müssen uns nachher genau darüber unterhalten, wie wir uns in Zukunft verhalten werden. Jetzt lass mich gehen!"

"Lucius, du musst mir etwas versprechen. Jetzt wirst du Draco nicht mehr nach Durmstrang schicken, ja? Versprich mir das!"

"Himmel, Narcissa! Er ist noch keine zwei Jahre alt!", fuhr er sie an.

"Versprich es mir!", sagte sie hartnäckig.

"Also gut, ja, ich verspreche es dir. Draco kann nach Hogwarts, wenn sich die Lage bis dahin nicht ändert! Und jetzt beruhige dich endlich!" Er machte sich aus ihrer Umarmung los und stürmte davon.

Narcissa aber eilte hinauf in das Schlafzimmer ihres Sohnes. Sie hob das verschlafene Kind aus seinem Bett und presste es an sich. "Wir sind frei, mein Schatz!", flüsterte sie in sein weiches Haar. "Frei!"


	20. Rattenwege

**Fünfter Teil: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow**

**Kapitel 20**

**Rattenwege**

Ein dunkler Laut, der direkt an ihrem Ohr vorbeizustreifen schien, riss Adelia aus dem Halbschlaf. Sie fuhr auf. In der Dunkelheit sah sie eben noch einen Vogel an ihrem Balkon vorbeifliegen. Es war eine Eule, vermutlich die von Rosie. Die hielt sich zwei Eulen, so, wie andere Leute Papageien hatten. Adelia hatte schon oft Eulen über dem Dorf kreuzen sehen, und als sie Rosie einmal danach fragte, hatte diese irgendwas von "Brieftauben" gemurmelt. Rosie war eben manchmal etwas seltsam.

Der Gedanke an Rosie brachte die Erinnerung zurück an das, was sie beobachtet hatte, bevor sie weggedöst war. Das Dach des Pepperleaf-Hauses! Ja, richtig, das hatte sie nicht geträumt! Da war immer noch das Loch in den Ziegeln zu sehen. Und da – das war doch _Licht_, da hinter den Fenstern im Erdgeschoss? Ein ganz schwacher Schimmer nur, vielleicht von einer Kerze oder einem Kaminfeuer, aber eindeutig Licht!

Also doch Einbrecher! Oder – brannte es da etwa?!

Jetzt konnte sie es nicht länger aufschieben. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Mühsam stand sie auf. Das Telefon stand drinnen auf dem Tisch.

oooOOOooo

Erst als es unten schon seit einer Weile still geworden war, wagte Peter, die Ratte unter dem Kleiderschrank, wieder eine Bewegung. Sirius hier! Von allen Leuten ausgerechnet Sirius! Er hatte den Kleinen mit sich nach unten genommen, und Peter war allein hier oben zurückgeblieben, allein mit der Toten, über deren nackte Beine Sirius eine bunt bestickte Decke gebreitet hatte. Eine Ecke davon berührte fast den Kleiderschrank.

Wie konnte Sirius nur so schnell erfahren haben, dass der Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen worden war?

Und jetzt – jetzt suchte er ihn, Peter! Diese Gewissheit sank wie ein Eisklumpen in seine Eingeweide. Sirius würde ihn töten, das war ihm klar. Der würde sich nicht erst damit aufhalten, nach den Details zu fragen.

Er musste fliehen. Verschwinden, untertauchen – verdammt, er musste sich _ausradieren_! Jetzt hatte er sie alle auf den Fersen: den Phönixorden ebenso wie die Todesser, die das Verschwinden ihres Herrn doch bestimmt mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würden. In jedem Fall würden sie ihn als möglichen Augenzeugen vernehmen wollen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er wieder Geräusche von unten hörte. Sirius war also immer noch im Haus. Er konnte ihn weinen hören. Wenn er an den Toten da unten dachte, den er kaum anzusehen gewagt hatte, fühlte er selbst einen komischen Schmerz in Kehle und Augen. Warum gerade James? Warum musste ausgerechnet James der Preis gewesen sein, den er für sein Überleben hatte zahlen müssen? Doch Ratten können nicht weinen.

Aber während er seinem eigenen dröhnenden Herzschlag lauschte, wurde ihm klar, dass Sirius gar nicht hier war, um ihn zu suchen. Er würde ihn hier nicht einmal vermuten, sondern annehmen, dass er längst über alle Berge war. Sirius war wegen James hier.

Das bedeutete vielleicht einen kleinen Aufschub, eine winzige Zeitspanne, die er nutzen konnte, wenn er es schlau genug anstellte. Zuallererst musste er Voldemorts Zauberstab und Umhang wieder an sich nehmen und in Sicherheit bringen. Er hätte es nicht erklären können, aber während er hier in der Düsternis kauerte, die dieses fürchterliche Kürbislicht nur färbte, ohne sie wirklich zu erhellen, wusste er mit zunehmender Gewissheit, dass diesen Hinterlassenschaften des Dunklen Lords immer noch Macht innewohnte. Sie hatten noch eine Bedeutung, und auch wenn sie sich vielleicht erst mit der Zeit enthüllen mochte – er würde jedenfalls nicht so blöd sein, diese Dinge jemand anderem zu überlassen.

Und dann war da noch die Maske – ein rätselhafter Fund. Jemand musste ihnen gefolgt sein, als Voldemort mit ihm hierher appariert war. Und dieser Jemand hatte vielleicht gesehen, was hier passiert war. Vielleicht hatte er sogar dazu beigetragen?!

Snape! Natürlich! Er war bei den Todessern in diesem seltsamen Raum gewesen, vorhin, vor einer Ewigkeit, als Voldemort ihn schließlich doch noch aus seiner Rattengestalt herausgezwungen hatte. Snape – den verband so einiges mit der Frau, die da tot auf dem Boden lag. Ob er für sie seinen Kopf riskiert hätte? Die Szene fiel ihm ein, die er damals in diesem Zimmer im _Schrägen Winkel _belauscht hatte – hatte der seinen Kopf nicht sowieso schon längst wegen Lily Potter verloren?

Ja, es musste Snape gewesen sein. Vielleicht konnte ihm diese Erkenntnis noch einmal nützlich sein – wenn es wieder einmal galt, sein Überleben gegen sein Wissen einzutauschen.

In diesem Moment krachte unten eine Tür ins Schloss, und schwere Schritte trampelten über die Holzbohlen. Wer war das nun wieder?

Er hatte sich die Frage kaum gestellt, da erkannte er auch schon Hagrids Stimme. Der auch noch! Hagrid war ja vielleicht ein Trottel, aber er war ein verdammt _großer_ Trottel. Der würde jeden, dem er die Schuld für das Desaster hier gab, einfach zertreten – egal, in welcher Gestalt er ihn erwischte!

Und jetzt kam er auch noch die Treppe herauf!

Peter, der sich eben unter dem Schrank hatte vorwagen wollen, floh zurück in die hinterste Ecke. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da stand Hagrid schon in der Tür. Für jemanden von seiner Größe war in diesem Zimmer nicht genug Platz, und so blieb er, wo er war. Peter drückte sich zitternd an die Wand. Staubflusen kitzelten seine empfindliche Rattennase.

Was machte der denn bloß? Es war nichts zu hören, außer ein paar schnaufenden Atemzügen. Der schien einfach nur dazustehen und zu glotzen.

In der angespannten Stille schoss durch Peters auf Hochtouren arbeitendes Gehirn der Gedanke, dass Hagrid offenbar nicht über den Geheimniswahrer informiert war – denn sonst hätte er doch Sirius nicht einfach so da unten gelassen, oder? Oder bedeutete das vielleicht, dass er den wirklichen Geheimniswahrer kannte? Natürlich, so musste es sein! Sirius hatte inzwischen bestimmt mit Dumbledore über den Tausch gesprochen! Der Phönixorden war sicher schon auf der Jagd nach ihm!

Ganz unvermittelt trampelte Hagrid wieder hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

Peter hörte ihn mit Sirius reden. Minutenlang lauschte er zitternd nach unten, ständig in der Erwartung, dass sie wieder heraufkamen.

Und während der ganzen Zeit versuchte er verzweifelt, die Situation zu verstehen. Sirius hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wenn sie niemandem davon erzählt hätten, dass er die Rolle des Geheimniswahrers einem anderen aufgedrückt hatte. Peter war deutlich im Gedächtnis geblieben, wie widerstrebend Sirius zugesagt hatte, Dumbledore überhaupt darüber zu informieren. Kein Wunder! Das war ihm dann natürlich unangenehm gewesen. Konnte ihm ja leicht als Feigheit ausgelegt werden!

Peter bleckte die scharfen Rattenzähne. Aber jetzt bedeutete das möglicherweise einen Hoffnungsschimmer für ihn. Wenn Sirius Dumbledore noch nichts von dem Tausch gesagt hatte, dann würden sie bald _Sirius_ suchen. Und nicht Peter Pettigrew!

In diesem Moment schnitt ein gänzlich unerwartetes Geräusch von draußen seine Überlegungen ab: Da näherte sich ein Auto und hielt dann vor dem Haus. Die Muggel! Sie waren also doch noch aufmerksam geworden!

Auch Sirius und Hagrid mussten das gehört haben. Und jetzt schlug die Autotür! Dann sekundenlang, vielleicht eine halbe Minute lang gar nichts. Und dann, unüberhörbar, das Aufheulen eines Motors, den Peter kannte. Sirius' Motorrad! Das Geräusch riss beinahe sofort ab. Sie waren weg!

Nun musste er handeln, sonst hatte er vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu. Wer weiß, was die Muggel hier alles anstellen würden!

Er huschte unter dem Schrank hervor, verwandelte sich zurück und zog die Schranktür auf. Hastig zerrte er Stab, Umhang und Maske zwischen James' T-Shirts und Pullovern hervor. Waren das Schritte auf der Eingangstreppe oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Nichts wie weg von hier!

Aber statt unverzüglich zu disapparieren, stand er da vor dem Kleiderschrank, seine Beute fest an sich gedrückt, und sah sich einem Problem gegenüber, dem er in letzter Zeit ständig begegnete. Weg – ja gut! Aber wohin?!

Wo konnte er unterkriechen, bis er sich darüber im Klaren war, wie es weitergehen sollte? Nach Hause – unmöglich. Und auch die wenigen anderen Plätze, die ihm einfallen wollten, schieden aus. Voldemorts Leute schienen viel zu genau über seine Wege und Schlupfwinkel Bescheid zu wissen. Nein, es gab nur einen einzigen Ort, an dem ihn bald mit Sicherheit niemand mehr suchen würde, die Todesser nicht und ebenso wenig Sirius und der Phönixorden. Und dieser Ort war Godric's Hollow. Außerdem sagte ihm sein schlauer kleiner Rattenkopf, dass er, wenn er noch ein Weilchen in Godric's Hollow blieb, auch beobachten konnte, was hier weiter geschah.

Er hatte sich die Geräusche nicht eingebildet. Unten kam gerade jemand mit zögernden Schritten in den Flur.

Verdammt, er musste jetzt weg hier! Wenn es nur eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, einen anderen Ort, der Sicherheit und Vertrautheit zugleich bot! Er _wollte_ nicht in Godric's Hollow bleiben! Er wollte fliehen, so weit weg von hier wie nur möglich! Von hier, wo er gerade beinahe über die Tote auf dem Boden gestolpert wäre –

Der Muggel unten hatte jetzt sicher James entdeckt.

Peter holte tief Atem und konzentrierte sich auf die kleine Wildnis zwischen diesem und dem Nachbargrundstück, in der er sich eine Woche zuvor verkrochen hatte. Dann disapparierte er und stand Sekundenbruchteile später in der windigen Dunkelheit.

Wie gut, endlich aus diesem beklemmenden Raum heraus zu sein! Als ihm der Wind jetzt so kalt und heftig ins Gesicht fuhr, ging ihm erstmals mit aller Macht auf, was eigentlich geschehen war: Voldemort war fort! Der Dunkle Lord war _hinüber_! Und er, Peter Pettigrew, war ihm entkommen! Hatte er sich je zuvor so lebendig gefühlt? Was für eine Nacht!

Aber er durfte jetzt nicht unvorsichtig werden. Geduckt hastete er zum Bachufer hinunter. Hier gab es doch bestimmt irgendwo eine verlassene Tierhöhle, in der er seine Beute sicher verstauen konnte, bis er einen besseren Platz dafür gefunden hatte. In einer solchen Höhle würde auch eine Ratte unterkriechen und ein wenig ausruhen können –

oooOOOooo

Adelia hatte noch nie zuvor mitten in der Nacht bei jemandem geklingelt. Moment, eine Klingel gab es hier nicht einmal, nur den altmodischen Türklopfer unter dem Messingschild mit dem Schriftzug "Rose Lovegood". Sie überwand sich und klopfte zaghaft.

"Komm rein, Adelia!", rief Rosie laut aus der Küche.

Woher weiß sie bloß, dass ich es bin?, fragte sich Adelia und schob sich zwischen dem überquellenden Pflanzengewucher in Töpfen, Kübeln und Hängeampeln in die hell erleuchtete Küche ihrer Nachbarin.

"Entschuldige, dass ich um diese unmögliche Zeit hereinplatze", begann sie. "Aber ich habe Licht bei dir gesehen und da –"

"Adelia! Du bist willkommen! Warte einen Moment, dann habe ich Zeit. Muss das nur erst fertig schreiben!"

Rosie klang so wach – überhaupt sah es aus, als sei sie nicht einmal schlafen gegangen. Sie saß am Tisch über einen gelblichen Bogen Papier gebeugt, in der Rechten eine altertümliche Schreibfeder. Jetzt sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen auf. "Setz dich doch! Ich muss es nur unbedingt noch meinem Sohn schreiben!"

Rosies Sohn gehörte auch zu den jungen Leuten, die es von Godric's Hollow weggezogen hatte. Soweit Adelia wusste, war er Journalist und trieb sich ständig an den merkwürdigsten Orten herum. Rosie hatte jahrelang darauf gewartet, dass er eine Frau fand und ein paar Kinder in die Welt setzte, und in diesem Jahr waren ihre Wünsche endlich in Erfüllung gegangen.

"Du bist lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, Adelia. Sind deine Schmerzen heute besser?"

"Wie gesagt, ich habe gesehen, dass bei dir überall Licht brennt", erwiderte Adelia, während sie sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl setzte und neugierig umsah. All diese Pflanzen! Die sah sie jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen, seit sie entdeckt hatte, dass ihre eigenen Pflanzen so überraschend lebendig waren. Ob die hier auch –?

Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie ihrerseits beäugt wurde: von der kleinen, grauschwarzen Eule nämlich, die auf der Fensterbank saß. Und direkt neben ihr –

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. "Rosie! Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Die Pflanze da – das ist doch die, die dir im Sommer eingegangen ist – sie hatte alle Blätter verloren –"

Und trotzdem hatte sie sie nicht wegwerfen wollen. Man konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Sturheit – nicht einmal jemand wie Rosie brachte es fertig, eine tote Pflanze wiederzubeleben. Aber jetzt waren gleich an zweien der völlig kahlen, verdorrten Zweige große, glockenförmige weiße Blüten aufgebrochen, deren frischer Duft prickelnd durch die Küche tanzte.

Rosie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ja! Das Feindglöckchen! Es ist eben aufgeblüht! Und das bedeutet, dass der Feind besiegt ist."

Adelia hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete, aber die Freude, die von ihr ausstrahlte, war seltsam ansteckend.

"Es ist ein _echtes_ Feindglöckchen! Ich hatte den Sämling voriges Jahr von einem zuverlässigen Händler gekauft, der seine Ware direkt aus Albanien bezieht, und das ist – aber lassen wir das jetzt. Tatsache ist, dass ich das Unheil auch in den Karten gesehen habe. Ich habe schon länger als ein Jahr verfolgt, wie es sich zusammenbraute. Ich war also vorgewarnt." Rosie verstummte für einen Moment, und ihr sonst so freundliches Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Letzte Woche sagten mir die Karten dann, dass die Entscheidung herannaht. Es stand auf der Kippe. _Alles_ stand auf der Kippe! Aber der Feind ist vernichtet worden, und zwar heute Nacht!"

Adelia hatte schon bemerkt, dass das seltsame Kartenspiel, mit dem sie Rosie oft in ihren Arbeitspausen gesehen hatte, auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. Es war vielleicht verrückt, aber auf einmal hatte sie die Idee, dass das, wovon Rosie da in Rätseln redete, mit dem, was sie selbst beobachtet hatte, irgendwie zu tun haben könnte –

"Rosie, hast du gesehen, dass das Dach vom Pepperleaf-Haus eingestürzt ist?", fragte sie. "Ich war doch die meiste Zeit auf dem Balkon, aber ich habe nichts gehört! Und das Loch im Dach ist mir vorhin erst aufgefallen. Kann es denn sein, dass das schon früher passiert ist und ich es – einfach nicht bemerkt habe?"

Rosie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das ist erst in dieser Nacht passiert", sagte sie bestimmt. "Im Haus der Pepperleafs hat ein Kampf stattgefunden, und dabei ist das Dach eingestürzt."

"Ein _Kampf_?", wiederholte Adelia. "Was für ein Kampf? Und woher weißt du das?"

"Die Entscheidung, von der ich eben gesprochen habe. Die ist heute Nacht im Pepperleaf-Haus gefallen. Der Kampf, bei dem der Unnennbare bezwungen wurde. Ein Kind hat ihn besiegt!"

"Der_ Unnennbare_? Ich fände es wirklich nett, wenn du gerade jetzt einmal nicht in Rätseln sprechen würdest", erwiderte Adelia ein bisschen gereizt. Ihre Knochen nahmen ihr den Weg die Treppen hinunter und durch den nächtlichen Vorgarten zu Rosies Haustür übel. "Und wenn du denkst, der Kleine der Potters könnte irgendwen besiegen, dann irrst du dich. Er ist ja noch ein Baby! Außerdem hab ich die Potters seit Wochen nicht mehr drüben gesehen."

"Ich vermute, sie _wollten_ nicht gesehen werden", sagte Rosie geheimnisvoll und rollte sorgfältig ihren Briefbogen zusammen. Dann versiegelte sie ihn mit einem altmodischen Siegel, befestigte ihn an einem Fuß der kleinen Eule und öffnete das Fenster. "Beeil dich, Fern! Bis London ist es ein weiter Weg!"

Als die Eule verschwunden war, wandte sie sich wieder Adelia zu. "Sie _müssen_ dort sein. Und ja, es war der kleine Harry Potter, das weiß ich. Schon, als er geboren wurde, habe ich gewusst, dass sein Leben eng mit dem Unnennbaren verbunden ist. Genau genommen wusste ich das sogar schon, als ich seiner Mutter die Hand gab, um ihr zu ihrer Heirat zu gratulieren. Weißt du noch, wir waren zusammen drüben, damals."

Adelia beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, zu den Tatsachen zurückzukehren. "Ich habe Harris angerufen und ihn gebeten, mal drüben nachzusehen. Mir kam es so vor, als wäre da ein flackerndes Licht. Nicht, dass dem armen Mr Potter das Haus abbrennt, während er in London ist."

Rosie sah sie an, und ihre großen blauen Augen verschatteten sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "James Potter ist nicht in London", sagte sie voll tiefem Bedauern. "Wieso Harris?"

"Weil er bei der Feuerwehr ist. Und ein vernünftiger Mann außerdem. Ich – ich wollt' nicht gleich ein Riesenaufhebens machen, vielleicht habe ich mir ja nur etwas eingebildet!"

Rosie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Nein, das hast du nicht. Im Pepperleaf-Haus ist wirklich etwas passiert – und zwar das Bedeutendste, das sich seit Jahrhunderten in diesem Dorf ereignet hat! Ich werde jetzt übrigens selbst einmal einen Blick nach drüben werfen. Kommst du mit?"

oooOOOooo

Sirius saß auf der Gartenmauer, zumindest dem arglosen Blick durch das Gewirr der hängenden Weidenzweige entzogen. Zu seinen Füßen rauschte das schwarz glitzernde Wasser des Baches vorbei.

Er musste nachdenken, es waren wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen – aber er konnte nur an James' Augen denken. Sie waren offen gewesen, und alles, was James ausgemacht hatte, war aus ihnen geschwunden. Da war auch kein Frieden in seinen Augen, keine Erkenntnis oder sonst irgendetwas von dem, was die schaudernden Lebenden dem Moment des Todes gern zuschreiben. Sirius hatte nur Leere darin gesehen.

Das war nicht mehr James gewesen, da auf der Türschwelle, nur ein Körper, in dem James gelebt und den er jetzt verlassen hatte.

Und trotzdem fühlte er schreckliches Mitleid mit diesem Körper, eine schreckliche Trauer um ihn, die ihn geradezu schüttelte. Wie sollte er ihn nur gehen lassen? Wie konnte er ihn allein in diesem Haus lassen, das ihm jetzt wie eine Gruft erschien?

Wie hatte er ihn zurücklassen können?!

Sirius krallte seine Hände ins Gesicht, bis sich die Fingernägel in die Haut bohrten, und fühlte eine vage Erleichterung bei diesem Schmerz. "Er war – alles", flüsterte er. "Und ich hab's ihm nicht mal gesagt!"

Er saß da auf der Mauer, auf der sie so oft zusammen gesessen hatten, und hörte sich selbst keuchend und gepresst atmen, fühlte das schwache, rhythmische Knirschen seiner angebrochenen Rippe, lange Zeit, bis sein Atem endlich ruhiger ging.

Und nach und nach setzte sein Denken wieder ein.

Wo war Peter? War er auch tot? Hatte Voldemort ihn gefoltert, um die Antwort zu bekommen, die er suchte?

Nein, dachte Sirius. Nein, Peter muss man nicht foltern. Das war eben der Schwachpunkt in meiner Kalkulation. Die Sache konnte nur gut gehen, solange auch Peter unauffindbar gewesen wäre – ich dachte, er würde das schaffen. Unauffindbar bleiben. Wozu ist er eine Ratte?!

Jetzt nicht wieder abdriften. Ruhig bleiben. Er _musste_ nachdenken –

Wo war Voldemort? Was war mit dem passiert? Hagrid hatte doch irgendwas darüber gesagt, oder? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er an einem kleinen Kind gescheitert war? Warum?

Aber seltsamerweise bedeutete Sirius das überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Gedanken glitten einfach weiter.

Hagrid! Wie kam der eigentlich plötzlich nach Godric's Hollow? Was hatte er gesagt – Dumbledore habe ihn geschickt, um Harry zu holen? Dumbledore wusste also, dass der Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen worden war. Außerdem hatte Hagrid gewusst, dass James und Lily tot waren, Harry aber lebte. Woher? Wer war vor ihm im Haus gewesen und hatte sie informiert? Warum war der Betreffende verschwunden, und wohin?

Sirius seufzte. Das Rauschen des Wassers hatte eine einlullende Wirkung, brachte eine kühle Schläfrigkeit über ihn, der er sich nur zu gern ergeben hätte. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich, rannen wie Sand durch die Netze seines Denkens. Schließlich aber kristallisierte sich eine weitere Frage aus dem Durcheinander.

Dumbledore wusste, dass der Fidelius gebrochen, die Potters tot waren – und doch hatte er Hagrid, als er ihn nach Godric's Hollow schickte, ganz offensichtlich nicht vor Sirius gewarnt. Zumindest nicht ausdrücklich. Er hatte sicher damit rechnen können, dass sich der Verräter nicht gerade am Tatort aufhalten würde –

Aber Tatsache war, er hatte Hagrid gar nichts über den Geheimniswahrer gesagt! Was bedeutete das? Dass er sich nicht im Klaren war über Sirius' Verschulden?

Sirius seufzte auf. Bestand noch eine Chance für ihn? Konnte er zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erklären, was geschehen war – was er _getan_ hatte? Für einen Augenblick überließ er sich dieser Vorstellung: Nach Hogwarts, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen – zusammen mit ihren anderen Freunden um James und Lily trauern zu dürfen –

Was er in der vergangenen Woche immer wieder aufgeschoben hatte, schien ihm auf einmal wie eine Erlösung zu sein. Ja, er durfte nicht nur, er _musste_ mit Dumbledore reden – sie mussten Peter finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen, falls er noch lebte.

Peter! Diese Ratte!

Hätte er ihn in diesem Moment vor sich gehabt, er hätte ihn ohne Bedenken getötet. Dass er blöd genug gewesen war, sich von Voldemort einfangen zu lassen – und schwach genug, um James zu verraten – James, einen der drei einzigen Freunde, die er je gehabt hatte! Diese elende, feige, verräterische _Ratte_!

Aber –

Was, wenn Peter gar nicht eingefangen worden war? Was, wenn Peter schon _vorher_ ein Verräter gewesen war – der Verräter nämlich, den es im Phönixorden geben musste, wie Dumbledore und nicht wenige andere schon seit einer Weile argwöhnten? Was, wenn Peter _freiwillig_ zu Voldemort –

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Nicht Peter. Der hatte Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten –

Er hörte sich rauh auflachen. Was für eine Ironie, wenn Voldemort dieselbe Berechnung angestellt hätte wie er selbst! Dass nämlich niemand in einem so armseligen Tropf wie Peter mehr als eben das sehen würde – was ihn zu einem geeigneten Instrument für jeden machen würde, der skrupellos genug war, ihn ausreichend einzuschüchtern und unter Druck zu setzen.

Auf einmal schienen sich die verschiedenen Informationsfetzen in seinem Kopf zu einem einfachen, überzeugenden Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen. Alles passte so perfekt, dass er sich fragte, wieso er nicht schon längst darauf gekommen war.

So musste es gewesen sein. Peter hatte seine Freunde an seinen Herrn verraten. Sicher, er hatte sich eine Woche Zeit damit gelassen – und über den Grund für diese Verzögerung konnte man nachgrübeln, wenn man wollte. Er, Sirius, wollte das nicht. Für das, was Peter getan hatte, gab es keine Entschuldigung.

Sirius ballte unwillkürlich beide Fäuste. Er würde die Ratte finden, die Wahrheit aus ihm herausprügeln und ihn dann töten. Und wenn es ihn den Rest seines Lebens kostete –

Es war gut, so zu denken. Gut, noch ein Ziel zu haben. Alles war gut, was das Bild von James auf dieser Türschwelle mit anderem überdeckte, und er stürzte sich auf die Überlegungen, die sich aus seiner neuen Perspektive ergaben.

Wo mochte Peter jetzt sein? Immer vorausgesetzt, sein Herr hatte ihn am Leben gelassen, konnte er überall sein. In irgendeinem Kerker – und dieses Wort schien eine flüchtige Erinnerung in ihm auszulösen, die aber verblasste, bevor er sie genauer betrachten konnte – oder auf der Flucht. Ja, wenn Peter frei war, dann würde er sich jetzt auf der Flucht befinden. Ihm musste klar sein, dass Sirius sich unerbittlich an seine Fersen heften würde.

Peter Pettigrew mochte überall sein, überall – nur hier in Godric's Hollow würde er mit größter Sicherheit nicht sein. Nicht am Tatort.

Aber das würde ihn nicht retten.

Sirius wandte sich um und sah zum Haus am anderen Ende des Gartens zurück. Da oben waren Leute. Er konnte Licht in den Fenstern sehen.

Es fiel ihm schwer, den Blick abzuwenden. Die würden da jetzt alles durchsuchen und dann irgendwann – die Leichen fortbringen. Das musste er sehen, stellte er fest. Deshalb hing er immer noch hier herum. Er musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie sie James und Lily wegbrachten. Ihm war fast, als brauchte er eine amtliche Bestätigung dafür, dass sie wirklich tot waren. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja geirrt? Er war schließlich kein Heiler. Und man hatte schon seltsame Sachen gehört über Leute, die scheinbar tödlich von einem Fluch getroffen worden waren und dann Stunden später plötzlich wieder aufwachten.

Aber nicht beim Avada Kedavra!, schrie es in ihm auf. Nicht beim _Avada_! Und ganz sicher hatte sich Voldemort nicht auf irgendwelche anderen Flüche verlassen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach so, dass sein Herz sich nicht damit abfinden konnte, bevor er gesehen hatte, wie sie sie wegtrugen. Auf Bahren, die Gesichter mit Tüchern bedeckt.

Seine Hände klammerten sich um die rauhe Mauerkante. Er hätte selbst da im Haus sein sollen, um seine Freunde auf diesem letzten Weg zu begleiten. Stattdessen saß er hier im Dunkel und versteckte sich wie ein Verbrecher, während sich Fremde um die Toten kümmerten.

Ha, aber er war ja wirklich der Schuldige in dieser Sache! Sollten sie ihn doch verhaften!

Nein. Nein, das ging nicht. Er musste Peter finden. Und für Harry da sein. Das konnte er nur, solange er in Freiheit blieb. Und deshalb musste er diesen Platz hier jetzt verlassen. Es war auf jeden Fall wenig ratsam, dabei entdeckt zu werden, wie er sich am Tatort herumdrückte.

Da hatte er endlich eine einfache Kette aus Notwendigkeiten, ohne verwirrende Fragen. Er sprang von der Mauer in die aufgeweichte Böschung des Baches, leichtfüßig selbst jetzt noch. Der Weg am Bach war ihm von vielen früheren Unternehmungen vertraut, die hier ihren Anfang genommen hatten. Auch in der Dunkelheit fand er sich zurecht. Er würde sich irgendwo in der Nähe verstecken, an irgendeinem Platz, von dem aus er einen guten Ausblick auf das Haus hatte. Und wenn James und Lily weggebracht worden waren, würde er zu Dumbledore gehen.

oooOOOooo

Das Geglucker des Wassers direkt vor seiner Nase ging ihm auf die Nerven. Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang er jetzt schon hier in dieser feuchten, kalten Höhle in der Bachböschung saß und angespannt in die Nacht hinausblickte. Er wusste auch nicht, welches Tier hier drin gehaust haben mochte; seine Sinne reichten gerade weit genug, um zu erkennen, dass dieser Ort schon länger verlassen war. Vorhin hatte ihn das nicht gekümmert, da war er nur froh gewesen, so schnell eine ausreichend große Vertiefung gefunden zu haben, in der er seine drei Beutestücke fürs Erste unterbringen konnte. Aber je länger er hier saß, desto erleichterter war er, dass er wenigstens nicht mit der überraschenden Rückkehr des Bewohners rechnen musste. Er hatte auch so schon Sorgen genug.

Sein bisheriges Leben hatte vorhin ein abruptes Ende gefunden. Peter Pettigrew würde in der magischen Welt nie mehr ein freier Mann sein. Mit viel Glück konnte er vielleicht als Ratte unbehelligt bis ans bittere Ende seiner Tage gelangen. Der Moment überschwänglicher Lebensfreude, die ihn vorhin so plötzlich überkommen hatte, war schon wieder vorbei. Jetzt nagte er an seinen Problemen wie – wie eine Ratte an einem alten, faden, zähen Stück Fleisch.

Es stank hier, nicht nur nach modrigen Blättern und dem schlammigem Bachufer, sondern auch nach längst verendeten kleinen Tieren. Es war, mit anderen Worten, der perfekte Platz für den Start in sein neues Leben –

Aber während er sich mit einiger Verzweiflung mit den Dingen abzufinden versuchte, überkam ihn unerwartet doch immer wieder eine ganz andere Stimmung. Das musste mit der unglaublichen Erleichterung über sein Entkommen zu tun haben.

Mann, vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich noch damit abgefunden, dass er in Kürze sterben würde! Und stattdessen war nun der allmächtige, allwissende Lord Voldemort tot! Wenn er _dem_ entkommen war, dann würde er auch weiter Glück haben. Dann würde er auch denen entkommen, die ihn zweifellos spätestens morgen verfolgen würden!

Wenn er an die beiden dachte, die eben mit dem Kind auf dem Motorrad verschwunden waren, feixte etwas in ihm. Diese Dummköpfe! Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich jetzt hier sitze, noch halbwegs in James' Garten? Sollten sie Dumbledore doch sagen, was sie wollten – _ihn_ würden sie nie finden! Die Welt war groß, er würde –

Ganz in der Nähe knackte ein Ast. Leise schmatzende Laute auf dem schlammigen Uferboden. Da war jemand! Kein Tier – das waren Schritte! Und dann gingen sie genau an der Öffnung vorbei, durch die er hinaussah. Den Stiefel vor seiner Höhle erkannte er selbst in dieser Dunkelheit. Er hatte ihn vor kurzem noch gesehen. Ein Motorradstiefel. Mit einem tiefen Schnitt im Leder.

Sirius war gar nicht mit seinem Motorrad verschwunden. Sirius war noch in Godric's Hollow.

Während sich die Schritte langsam entfernten, purzelte in seinem Kopf alles durcheinander. Nun wagte er nicht länger, Überlegungen darüber anzustellen, was das bedeuten mochte. Er drückte sich in den Umhang, mit dem er die Rückseite der Höhle ausgepolstert hatte, und versuchte sich tot zu stellen. Es war doch sowieso alles vorbei.

Aber der Stoff des Umhangs bot nicht nur ein bisschen Wärme, nein, es schien ihm, dass dieses Überbleibsel Voldemorts außerdem seinen Kopf wieder klarer machte und seine Gedanken flinker. Vor allem erschien ihm der Umhang hier, in Morast und unwirtlicher Kälte, als Relikt der Menschenwelt, die er endgültig verlassen sollte.

Verdammt, er konnte das nicht! Er konnte einfach nicht den Rest seines Lebens als Ratte verbringen! Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, irgendeine Möglichkeit –

Und dann hatte er eine Erleuchtung. Sirius war noch hier, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hatte er Dumbledore ja gesagt, wer wirklich der Geheimniswahrer geworden war – aber konnte er das _beweisen_?! Wenn man ihn öffentlich als Verräter brandmarkte, würde ihm das zumindest schwer fallen. Wenn man ihn öffentlich als Verbrecher dastehen ließ –

Wenn es so aussah, als hätte Sirius nicht nur seine Freunde verraten, sondern auch noch einen Mord begangen –

Sie würden ihn nach Azkaban bringen, wo er früher oder später sterben würde. Und dann konnte er, Peter, über seine Rückkehr in die Menschenwelt nachdenken –

Während Peter mit schwarzen, glänzenden Knopfaugen in die dunkle Nacht jenseits dieser Höhle hinausblickte, nahm in seinem verschlagenen Hirn langsam ein Plan Gestalt an, ein brillanter, aber riskanter Plan, der ihm alles an Mut abverlangen würde, das er aufbringen konnte. Sein Gelingen hing außerdem davon ab, ob Sirius noch hier war, wenn es hell wurde, aber er war fast sicher, dass er darauf rechnen durfte.

Ich werde ihn laut beschuldigen. Irgendein Chaos mit dem Zauberstab anrichten. Und bevor er mich erwischen kann, verwandle ich mich und verschwinde im allgemeinen Durcheinander. Von mir werden die nichts als einen blutigen Umhang finden.

Halt, das war vielleicht nicht genug. Nein, vielleicht musste er doch ein Opfer bringen, um das Ganze wirklich überzeugend zu gestalten. Einen – Finger zum Beispiel? Oder reichte ein Zeh? Nein, ein Finger war besser. Den konnte sicher jemand als seinen identifizieren. Seine Mutter zum Beispiel. Das würde seinen Tod dann bestätigen.

War das ekelhaft! Ihn grauste schon bei dem Gedanken daran.

Aber es musste sein, das stimmte schon. Ein Finger war kein zu hoher Preis fürs Überleben! Alles war besser, als nach Azkaban zu kommen. Zumindest jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord keine Bedrohung mehr war –

Also gut. Ein Finger. Das würde er schon hinkriegen. Vielleicht war es einfacher, wenn er sich als Ratte eine Kralle abbiss –?

Jetzt würgte es ihn tatsächlich. Zitternd schmiegte sich tiefer in den Stoff, der ihm auf geheimnisvolle Weise Kraft zu verleihen schien. Und immer wieder wurde sein Blick von dem Zauberstab angezogen, den er in den Umhang gewickelt hatte.

Ob er nicht vielleicht _damit_ –?

oooOOOooo

Es war ein kaltes, nebliges Morgengrauen, das über Godric's Hollow heraufzog. Über Nacht schienen die Bäume die meisten ihrer Blätter verloren zu haben, und Nebelschwaden zogen in unablässiger Folge vom Meer her über das Dorf und hüllten es wie in nasse, graue Tücher. Der November war da.

Der Nebel hatte auch zur Folge, dass die Bezirkspolizei, die Harris irgendwann in den ersten Morgenstunden verständigt hatte, mit einiger Verspätung in Godric's Hollow eintraf.

Schon in der Nacht waren immer wieder Leute durch die Straße gegangen und vor dem alten Pepperleaf-Haus stehen geblieben. Im Laufe des Vormittags verstärkte sich das zu einem beständigen Kommen und Gehen, bis es schien, dass auch der Letzte der vierhundertundneun Bürger von Godric's Hollow sowie eine Reihe Leute von außerhalb neugierige, wenn auch unergiebige Blicke auf das eingestürzte Dach und auf die grauen Steinmauern geworfen hatte. Nicht wenige von ihnen blieben still davor stehen und ließen sich auch durch die Ankunft der Polizei nicht verscheuchen.

Die beiden Detectives sowie ein Mann mit einer Kamera und ein weiterer mit einer Arzttasche waren hinter den Mauern verschwunden und hatten Harris vor dem Tor postiert mit dem Auftrag, die Neugierigen auf Distanz zu halten.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden Polizisten wieder heraus. Sie schenkten der stummen Schar der Schaulustigen nicht mehr als ein Stirnrunzeln und ließen sich dann von Harris zur Polizeiwache führen.

"'ne Menge Leute da vor dem Haus, wie? Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses Kaff überhaupt so viele Einwohner hat."

"Die stehen nur da und starren die Mauern an", stimmte der andere zu. "Irgendwie unheimlich. Als würden sie Totenwache halten. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

"Es gibt da so eine Art – äh – Club im Dorf, verstehen Sie", mischte Harris sich ein. "Hat irgendwas mit – na ja, mit Magie zu tun." Es war immer schwierig, Außenstehenden die besonderen Verhältnisse in Godric's Hollow nahe zu bringen, ohne für verrückt erklärt zu werden.

"Und die beiden Toten gehörten dazu?"

"Nein – das heißt, ja – das heißt, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, gehörten die Eltern von James Potter dazu", stotterte Harris. "Die beiden jungen Leute kamen ja nur an den Wochenenden gelegentlich hierher."

"Interessant. Aus London kamen sie, richtig? Na, wir werden uns diesen Club mal vornehmen. Könnte ja was damit zu tun haben. Magie, sagten Sie?"

Harris nickte unglücklich. Er hasste es, wenn ein schlechtes Licht auf sein Heimatdorf fiel. Vermutlich würde der Anblick der hiesigen Polizeiwache auch nicht eben zur Ehre des Dorfes beitragen –

Im engen Flur des Gemeindehauses kam ihnen die Sekretärin des Bürgermeisters mit einer Kaffeekanne entgegen. "Sir, im Büro wartet Mrs Gruff auf Sie", sagte sie und fügte erklärend hinzu: "Sie war es, die Mr Harris letzte Nacht gebeten hat, mal im Haus der Potters nachzusehen. Sie sagt, sie will eine Aussage machen."

"Übrigens – die Leute – die Leute da vor dem Haus", setzte Harris noch einmal schüchtern an, bevor die beiden Beamten in dem winzigen Kabuff verschwinden konnten, das normalerweise an Dienstagen und Freitagen die Polizeiwache von Godric's Hollow beherbergte.

"Ja? Gibt es noch was?"

"Die Leute, die warten darauf, dass Sie die Toten herausbringen", sagte Harris.

Detective Smith zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sind Sie sicher? Na, dann müssen sie sich noch eine Weile gedulden. Meine Leute untersuchen noch den Tatort. Denke, so gegen Mittag sind sie damit fertig." Sprach's und entschwand in sein zeitweiliges Büro.

Harris ging langsam die Treppe hinunter in den unfreundlichen Tag hinaus. Jetzt regnete es auch noch. Er schenkte dem großen Wagen mit dem merkwürdigen, blaugoldenen Wimpel, der eben schnittig über das Kopfsteinpflaster zischte und vor dem Gemeindehaus hielt, keinen zweiten Blick. Harris beschloss, ins _Wizard and Wand _zu gehen und erst mal ein Bier zu trinken. Vielleicht konnte er dann den Anblick dieser toten Frau vergessen, die auf dem Fußboden unter einer Babydecke gelegen hatte, als ob sie schliefe. Wer tat so etwas nur?

oooOOOooo

"Mrs Gruff", grüßte Detective Smith die gebeugte Gestalt, die sich bei seinem Eintreten eben an dem Bogenhanf zu schaffen gemacht hatte, der hinter der nikotinvergilbten Gardine ein kümmerliches Dasein zu fristen schien. Jetzt wandte sie sich zu den Beamten um, langsam, wie jemand, für den jede Bewegung mit Schmerzen verbunden ist.

"Haben Sie das Kind?", fragte sie statt einer Begrüßung.

"Nun, Mrs Gruff", begann Smith und setzte sich mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf den uralten Bürostuhl, der sich nicht mehr verstellen ließ und verdächtig quietschte. "Von was für einem Kind sprechen Sie?"

"Also nicht", seufzte Adelia und ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder. "James und Lily Potter – die beiden Ermordeten – hatten einen kleinen Sohn. Fast noch ein Baby."

"Verstorbenen."

"Wie bitte?"

"Die beiden _Verstorbenen_, Mrs Gruff. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob sie ermordet wurden."

"Oh – _nicht_ ermordet – das wäre beinahe ein Trost, nicht wahr? Ich habe ja gleich an eine defekte Gasleitung gedacht, als ich das –"

In diesem Moment erklangen Stimmen im Flur, und dann wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet. Detective Smith sah ärgerlich auf.

"Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Sie gerade eine Vernehmung durchführen. Aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass er Sie sofort sprechen muss!"

Die Sekretärin versuchte, hinter der breiten, wenn auch nicht besonders hohen Gestalt des Eindringlings zu verschwinden, der jetzt seine regennasse, smaragdgrüne Melone lüpfte.

"Guten Tag, meine Herren, guten Tag. Fudge ist mein Name, und ich bin aus amtlichen Gründen hier."

Ein Regenumhang mit Nadelstreifen?, dachte Smith ungläubig. Und ist das ein _grüner_ Anzug, den er da drunter trägt?

"Scheußliches Wetter heute, nicht? Ganz und gar scheußlich!" Aber irgendwie sah er geradezu unverschämt vergnügt aus.

"Mr – äh, wie war doch Ihr Name?"

"Fudge, Cornelius Fudge. Ich komme vom Ministerium und habe dringend mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Es geht um – hrrm – den Fall Potter."

Smith sah, wie sein Kollege, der hinter Fudge bei der Tür stand, ihm ein Zeichen machte. Total meschugge, hieß das.

"Nun, Mr Fudge, ich führe hier gerade eine Zeugenvernehmung in eben diesem Fall durch –"

"Zeugenvernehmung? Sie waren eine Zeugin?", wandte Fudge sich mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit an Adelia Gruff. "Das ist ja – höchst interessant!"

Adelia sah sich auf einmal im Visier von zwei erstaunlich scharf blickenden blauen Augen. Das waren nicht die Augen eines Spinners.

"Also, Mr Fudge, es reicht. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas. Wenn Sie uns nun bitte entschuldigen und draußen warten –"

"Gemach, guter Mann", unterbrach ihn Fudge und hielt Detective Smith etwas Blaugoldenes unter die Nase, das ein bisschen wie eine Polizeimarke aussah. "Mir untersteht eine – äh – Sondertruppe des – äh – Ministeriums, die in Fällen wie diesem stets hinzugezogen wird. Wenn Sie meine Zuständigkeit – oder auch meinen Verstand – anzweifeln wollen, möchte ich Sie bitten, sich direkt mit dem Premierminister in Verbindung zu setzen. Fragen Sie ihn ruhig. Ich nehme Ihnen das nicht übel. Ich warte einfach so lange."

Und während die Beamten und Adelia Gruff ihn ungläubig anstarrten, ging Fudge seelenruhig zu dem Stapel aufeinander gestellter Stühle hinüber, nahm sich den obersten und setzte sich dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln neben Adelia.

oooOOOooo

Es war verrückt – es war, als wäre er unsichtbar. Sirius hatte schon so viele Wochen seines Lebens in diesem Dorf verbracht, er kannte hier jeden Winkel und viele Leute – und viele kannten ihn. Und doch schien ihn an diesem kalten, grauen Sonntagvormittag niemand zu erkennen.

Nach den paar Nachtstunden, die er schlaflos im Gestrüpp des verwilderten Gartens gegenüber von James' Haus verbracht hatte, war er völlig durchgefroren und hatte Mühe, sich zu bewegen. Eine bleierne Kälte hatte sich auch in seinem Kopf eingenistet und lähmte sein Denken. Eigentlich war ihm alles gleichgültig. Als die Morgendämmerung endlich heraufgezogen war, hatte er beschlossen, dass es egal war, ob sie ihn fanden. Er würde ja sowieso zu Dumbledore gehen. Später.

Flüchtig dachte er daran, sich zu verwandeln. Aber ein großer schwarzer Hund wäre hier, wo jeder jeden und jedes Tier kannte, aufgefallen und verdächtiger gewesen als Sirius Black selbst. Außerdem verwandelte er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so gern. Es war ein Spaß gewesen, damals in der Schule. Aber so um das siebte Schuljahr herum hatte es allmählich seinen Reiz eingebüßt. Und heute hätten die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen den Schmerz nur noch unerträglicher gemacht.

So streifte er durch das Dorf, ständig in der Erwartung, von jemandem angesprochen zu werden, was aber nie geschah, und kehrte, von einer unbezwingbaren Unruhe getrieben, immer wieder zurück in die Lion's Lane. Mit dumpfer Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass sich der Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung von Godric's Hollow in Grüppchen an den Straßenrändern der Lion's Lane versammelte und _wartete_. Wie er selbst schienen auch sie noch einen Blick auf die Potters erhaschen zu wollen.

"Das sind wir ihnen schuldig", hörte Sirius eine ältere Frau leise zu einem kleinen Jungen sagen. "Sie haben uns alle gerettet."

Sonst wurde kaum geredet, und dieses Schweigen hatte beinahe etwas Feierliches. Sirius sah das Strahlen in vielen Gesichtern und begriff es nicht. Es dauerte lange, bis ihm endlich aufging, dass Harrys unerklärliches Überleben anscheinend viel mehr zu bedeuten hatte als nur ein zeitweiliges Versagen Voldemorts. Die Nachricht von seiner Niederlage schien wie ein Lauffeuer durch die magische Welt gerast zu sein und hatte eine unbändige Freude ausgelöst, eine Freude, die nicht einmal dieser Mord hier dämpfen konnte.

Woher wissen die das bloß, fragte er sich stumpf. Ich war _da drin_ und hab nicht kapiert, was eigentlich vorgefallen ist.

Aber irgendwer musste es verstanden und weitergegeben haben.

Er hatte die Polizisten kommen und gehen sehen und das Gerücht gehört, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis die Experten, die sich jetzt da drinnen mit den hinterlassenen Spuren befassten, die Toten freigeben würden. Das Gerücht besagte auch, dass dies wohl kaum vor dem Mittagessen der Fall sein würde. Daraufhin waren einige der Leute gegangen, aber bei weitem nicht alle.

Bei einer seiner Runden durchs Dorf entdeckte er den Wagen des Zaubereiministeriums vor dem Gemeindehaus. Die waren also auch schon da. Als er an der Kirche vorbeikam, begannen auf einmal die Glocken zu läuten. Offenbar war der Sonntagsgottesdienst gerade vorbei, denn die Leute strömten in Scharen auf die Straße. Er ließ sich hinterhertreiben, zumal die allgemeine Strömung offenbar in Richtung Lion's Lane ging.

Sirius konnte es nicht ahnen, aber Pfarrer Gwynnith hatte seine Schäflein eben dazu aufgefordert, für die beiden Toten, die es in der vergangenen Nacht in Godric's Hollow gegeben hatte, zu beten. Und jetzt hatten viele das Bedürfnis, noch einen unauffälligen Blick auf das Haus zu werfen, in dem auf so spektakuläre Weise das Unglück eingekehrt war.

Als er inmitten der Muggel die Lion's Lane erreichte, entdeckte er augenblicklich den großen Krankenwagen und den Leichenwagen und spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog. Hastig drängte er sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch und erreichte die grauen Mauern in eben dem Moment, in dem zwei Männer mit einer Bahre zwischen sich aus dem Garten auf die Straße hinaustraten.

Sirius starrte hin. Weiße Tücher – ja, sie hatten den Körper mit Tüchern zugedeckt. Auch das Gesicht.

Direkt danach brachten sie die zweite Leiche. Sie lag auf der Trage des Krankenwagens, die sie jetzt mit einiger Mühe über das unebene Straßenpflaster rollten. Bei dem Geholper verrutschte das Tuch, das auch diesen Körper bedeckte. Sirius sah James' schwarzes Haar und ein Stück von seiner Stirn –

Er sah den Leuten hinterher – den Männern, die die Bahren in den beiden Wagen verstauten und dann losfuhren. Den Leuten, die wie er gewartet hatten und sich nun langsam in kleinen Grüppchen auf den Weg in ihr jeweiliges Zuhause machten, wo sie zweifellos feiern würden. Den Muggeln, die ihn inzwischen überholt hatten, ihn hinter sich ließen wie die zurückweichende Brandung ein Stück Strandgut. Ein Mädchen wandte sich im Gehen zu ihm um und streifte ihn mit einem Blick, in dem sich Neugier und Mitgefühl mischten –

Die Welt stand still.

Und dann sah er ihn. Zwischen den davonstrebenden Muggeln tauchte er plötzlich auf und kam auf ihn zu: Peter.

Peter Pettigrew.


	21. Das Inferno vom ersten November

**Fünfter Teil: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow**

**Kapitel 21**

**Hinüber in ein neues Leben  
Teil 1: Das Inferno vom ersten November**

Detective Constable Moore verfolgte seit einiger Zeit wie unter Hypnose den Sekundenzeiger der Wanduhr über dem Schreibtisch, an dem sein Kollege seit über zwanzig Minuten telefonierte. Nun ja, die meiste Zeit schien er auf die jeweilige Verbindung zu warten.

Die Uhr – sie ging falsch. Ging eine halbe Stunde nach. Merkte das hier eigentlich keiner? Vermutlich störte es diese Dörfler nicht. In dem Büro hier hatte wahrscheinlich sowieso seit Ende der Sommersaison niemand mehr gesessen. Wahrscheinlich kamen ohnehin nur Sommertouristen hier rein. Beschwerten sich, dass ihnen irgendwas abhanden gekommen war – so was wie dieser grün-rosa Kinderschwimmring mit Krokodilkopf zum Beispiel, der erschlafft im Regal mit den Fundsachen lag, direkt unter der Uhr –

Moore zuckte zusammen, als sein Kollege endlich doch noch den Hörer auf die Gabel legte.

"Also, Mr Fudge – es ist mir zwar, um ehrlich zu sein, unverständlich, aber wie es aussieht, hat das Büro des Premierministers Sie tatsächlich – äh, bestätigt." Detective Smith betrachtete den Mann, der sich hier in seine Untersuchung gedrängt hatte, mit schlecht verhohlener Neugier.

"Dann wäre das ja jetzt geklärt. Sehr schön. Was mich betrifft, so warte ich im Augenblick nur noch darauf, dass die von mir herbeorderte Spezialeinheit endlich eintrifft", erwiderte Fudge, der sich bis eben mit Adelia Gruff unterhalten hatte, seit einigen Minuten aber deutlich unruhig geworden war. "Während Sie telefonierten, erzählte Mrs Gruff mir von ihrem Verdacht, dass möglicherweise eine defekte Gasleitung zum Tod von Mr und Mrs Potter geführt haben könnte."

Detective Smith und sein Kollege Moore tauschten einen entnervten Blick.

"Unsere Leute führen eben eine intensive Untersuchung des Tatorts und der Opfer durch – Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich Ihnen im Moment –"

"Sie erwähnte unter anderem", fuhr Fudge ungerührt fort, "dass bei den Opfern keine Einwirkung äußerer Gewalt erkennbar war – das ist doch richtig, Mrs Gruff?"

Adelia nickte etwas unbehaglich. "Das hat Harris erzählt, der die – die Leichen vergangene Nacht gefunden hat. Er fand es seltsam, vor allem, weil ja eindeutig das Dach eingestürzt ist und wohl auch Fenster zerstört wurden – er meinte, vielleicht wären die Potters – äh, erstickt, und dann –"

"Mrs Gruff – Mrs Gruff, bitte! Dieser Harris hätte gar nicht so herumreden dürfen! Vermutlich spekuliert inzwischen das ganze Dorf über die Sache –"

"Das hätten die Leute in jedem Fall getan", sagte Fudge. "Mit diesem – Harris hieß der Bursche? – mit dem muss ich übrigens auch noch sprechen."

"Und ich möchte doch noch einmal nach dem Baby fragen, Detective Smith", sagte Adelia. "Vorhin sind wir unterbrochen worden. Die Potters hatten ein kleines Kind, aber Harris hat kein Kind im Haus gefunden."

Smith und Moore tauschten einen weiteren Blick, während Fudge an diesem Thema überhaupt nicht interessiert schien. Er starrte stattdessen wieder einmal auf seine Uhr.

Smith seufzte ergeben. "Nein, Mrs Gruff. Kein Baby. Es gibt ein Kinderbett im Haus sowie Spuren, die darauf hindeuten, dass die Potters ihr Baby bei sich hatten. Aber das Kind selbst haben wir nicht gefunden."

Adelia, die längst begriffen hatte, dass Fudge auch einer von den_ anderen _war und deshalb vielleicht Dinge wusste, die den beiden Polizisten entgangen sein mochten, sah ihn nun ganz direkt und fragend an. Aber Fudge erwiderte ihren Blick mit höflicher Gleichgültigkeit.

"Also gut. Dann möchte ich Ihre Arbeit nicht weiter aufhalten, sondern nach Hause gehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben", sagte Adelia schließlich und sah nun ihrerseits auf ihre Uhr. "Schon beinahe Mittag! Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich hatte eine sehr kurze Nacht."

"Natürlich, Mrs Gruff. Möchten Sie, dass wir Sie mit dem Wagen bringen?"

Adelias Lächeln geriet ein bisschen gequält, während sie aufstand. Die Stunde auf dem klapprigen Plastikstuhl hier war nicht gerade eine Wohltat für ihre Knochen gewesen.

"Nicht nötig, vielen Dank, Detective Smith. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Weg. Also, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden: Lion's Lane Nummer sechs. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihr geschlossen, da wurde sie auch schon wieder aufgerissen.

"Detective Smith – er sagt, er gehört zu Mr Fudge – ich konnte nicht –"

"Schon gut, Miss – äh – lassen Sie es gut sein!", sagte Smith müde. "Ich glaube, er wird bereits erwartet!"

Ein hoch gewachsener junger Mann stürmte an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer. Er trug eine unauffällige graue Uniform mit einem kleinen goldenen Abzeichen am Revers. Der ganze Mann schien grau und unauffällig zu sein, und Smith bemerkte, dass er anscheinend die Angewohnheit hatte, seine Augen stets halb geschlossen zu halten.

Ein Blick unter diesen gesenkten Lidern streifte grüßend die Anwesenden, dann wandte er sich sofort an Fudge, der ihm aber zuvorkam.

"Himmel, Forgettable, wo bleiben Sie denn?", fragte er ärgerlich. "Ich habe schon vor einer Stunde mit Ihnen gerechnet!"

"Verzeihung Sir, es gab – eine Menge nicht vorhersehbarer – Verwicklungen", stammelte der Mann aufgeregt. "Das Aurorenbüro – Sie wissen ja, die stehen schon seit heute früh in den Startlöchern –"

"Forgettable!"

"Scrimgeour ist persönlich bei Minister Purge erschienen, der sie ja nicht gehen lassen wollte, bevor – und dann kam raus, dass Mr Moody mit ein paar Leuten einfach ausgerückt ist, heute Morgen schon – und deshalb –"

"_Forgettable_!"

"Und dann hat Purge seinen Rücktritt verkündet – vor einer halben Stunde."

"_Was_?!"

"Ja, Sir. Und deshalb mussten wir warten – ich meine, die Zuständigkeiten mussten erst geklärt werden – wir konnten ja nicht einfach so –"

"Purge ist _zurückgetreten_? Ha! Das dürfte dann ja wohl die kürzeste Amtszeit gewesen sein, die es je – also, Forgettable, und wie kommt es, dass Sie jetzt schließlich doch noch hergefunden haben?"

"Ministerin Bagnold, Sir! Sie hat uns geschickt – wir sollen Ihren Befehlen folgen. Ich soll Ihnen sagen, Sie gibt Ihnen hier freie Hand."

"Was? Bagnold? _Ministerin_ Bagnold –?"

"Sie hat das Ruder in die Hand genommen – platzte ins Chaos wie –", er lächelte, bei der Erinnerung erneut von Bewunderung überwältigt, aber ein passender Vergleich fiel ihm offenbar nicht ein, "nun ja, sie hat provisorisch die Regierungsgeschäfte übernommen, bis der neue Minister gewählt ist – der Wizengamot hat sie bestätigt – es ist alles rechtmäßig."

Fudge hatte seine selbstgewisse Gelassenheit kurzfristig eingebüßt. "Das ist ja alles – _unglaublich_ – wieso muss ich erst von Ihnen davon erfahren – ich bin immerhin Stellvertretender Minister für –"

"Verzeihung, Sir, Sie waren nicht erreichbar!", wandte Forgettable schüchtern ein. "Ministerin Bagnold hat es versucht. Ach, und das Foto, das Sie heute früh angefordert haben, ist angekommen. Ich habe es mitgebracht – für den Fall, dass Sie es hier – äh – brauchen."

Fudge öffnete den grauen Umschlag, den Forgettable ihm überreicht hatte, und warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt. "Sehr gut. Ja, es hat mit diesem Fall zu tun. Ahem –" Endlich wurde ihm doch noch bewusst, dass um sie herum Muggel saßen, die ihrem Wortwechsel mit zunehmender Verwirrung folgten. "Wir sollten das auf später verschieben, Forgettable. Wo sind Ihre Leute?"

"Warten draußen im Wagen, Sir."

"Sehr gut. Dann werde ich –"

Aber sie sollten nicht mehr erfahren, was Fudge zu tun gedachte, denn in diesem Moment zerriss eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion die dörfliche Stille.

"Himmel, was war –", fuhr Smith auf und zuckte zurück, als er sah, wie sich in dieser Schrecksekunde Forgettables Augen weit öffneten. Sie waren blassgrau und sehr – _seltsam_ –

"Los – in den Wagen!", rief Fudge und zog Forgettable mit sich. "Ich verwette meinen Besen, dass das mit dem Potter-Haus zu tun hat! Ich fürchte, wir haben einfach zu lange gezögert!"

Draußen vor dem Gemeindehaus parkte nicht nur Fudges eleganter Wagen hinter dem von Smith, sondern auch ein altmodischer Kleinbus, mit dem Forgettable und seine Einheit vorhin eingetroffen waren.

Während sie beide, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Detectives, zu ihren Wagen hasteten, quoll über den Häusern eine dicke schwarze Rauchwolke träge dem grauen Himmel entgegen.

"Die Richtung stimmt!", rief Smith. "Also zur Lion's Lane!"

"Fahren Sie, Gertrud!", sagte Fudge und schlug die Wagentür zu, wobei er beinahe seine Melone verloren hätte. "Jetzt zählt jede Sekunde! Lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass das keine Todesser sind!"

Miss Carmichael, die Sekretärin, blieb in der Eingangstür des Gemeindehauses zurück und sah fassungslos, wie sich der schwarze Rauch langsam über den Dächern des Dorfes ausbreitete.

Die Fahrt dauerte kaum drei Minuten. Am Sheep's Drive, der die Lion's Lane kreuzte, kamen ihnen fliehende Menschen entgegen, denen das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Beeilen Sie sich!", schrie ihnen eine Frau zu, als sie den Wagen des Ministeriums mit seinem blaugoldenen Wimpel entdeckte. Sie zerrte ein vielleicht achtjähriges Mädchen mit sich. "Die Lion's Lane ist in die Luft geflogen! Das war einer von uns!"

"Dann ist es doch so, wie ich ahnte!", sagte Fudge grimmig, als sie in das Ende der Lion's Lane einbogen. "Dumbledore ist einfach zu gutgläubig!"

Hier brachte seine Fahrerin den Wagen so abrupt zum Stehen, dass Fudge mit seiner Melone gegen die Windschutzscheibe knallte und der dicht folgende Polizeiwagen beinahe aufgefahren wäre.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Fudge! Aber Sie sehen ja selbst –"

Es war allerdings nicht zu übersehen, was die Vollbremsung erforderlich gemacht hatte: Dunkler Rauch rollte durch die kleine Straße und beschränkte die Sicht nach vorn auf wenige Meter. Während sie aus den Wagen stiegen, stürzten immer noch Leute aus dem Rauch hervor. Nicht wenige waren an der Ecke Sheep's Drive stehen geblieben, außerstande, weiter als nötig davonzulaufen.

"Forgettable! Auf ein Wort!", rief Fudge und winkte den Kommandanten seiner Spezialeinheit zu sich, der eben aus dem Bus sprang. "Mir ist klar, dass das hier nicht Ihr eigentliches Einsatzgebiet ist – fordern Sie also sofort Verstärkung an und tun Sie bis dahin, was Sie können! Ein Teil der Leute soll sich der Unglücksstelle von der anderen Seite nähern! Der oder die Täter dürfen nicht entkommen! Und, Forgettable – sollten Sie _diesen_ Mann hier sehen, dann verhaften Sie ihn auf der Stelle." Bei diesen Worten hatte er den Umschlag aus seinem Umhang gezogen und Forgettable geöffnet hingehalten. "Und stellen Sie auch ein paar Mann dazu ab, mit diesen Leuten hier zu reden! Sicher haben sie gesehen, was passiert ist! Wer weiß, wie viele Lebende wir da vorne noch antreffen, die uns was erzählen können", murmelte er düster, bevor er Smith und dessen Kollegen Moore folgte und in den beißenden Qualm eintauchte.

Es war ein Inferno.

Unmöglich, sofort zu erkennen, was hier geschehen war. Immer wieder standen sie für Augenblicke so vom Rauch eingehüllt da, dass sie sich nicht orientieren konnten. Hustend und mit tränenden Augen arbeiteten sie sich am Straßenrand voran. Gelegentlich fuhr der Wind heftig in den Rauch hinein und wirbelte ihn hier und da auf, so dass die Straße erkennbar wurde – oder besser gesagt das, was von ihr übrig war –

Brocken des Kopfsteinpflasters – zersplitterte Holzstreben, von einem Gartenzaun vielleicht – das verbogene Stück eines Gartentors – ein gewaltiger Ast, quer über die Straße geschleudert, die in der Mitte aufgerissen zu sein schien –

Glasscherben. Und Blut. Ja, da lagen auch menschliche Körper.

Alle drei Männer fühlten, wie ihnen der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. So etwas hatten sie noch nicht erlebt. Einen Augenblick lang war Fudge sicher, dass hier niemand mehr lebte. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass der schrille Ton, den er schon die ganze Zeit über hörte, eine menschliche Stimme war, die in äußerstem Entsetzen kreischte. Sekundenbruchteile später konnten sie die Frau sehen, die zwischen den aufgerissenen Pflasterbrocken stand und schrie. Ein Mann in grauer Uniform – einer aus Forgettables Einheit – war bereits bei ihr.

Dann stellten sie fest, wie gut es war, dass sie sich dicht am Straßenrand gehalten hatten.

"Sehen Sie, da vorn ist die Straße völlig zerstört!", sagte Fudge fassungslos. "Der Riss muss mehr als zwei Meter tief sein!"

"Dürfte wohl hinkommen. Ich konnte sogar Kanalrohre erkennen", knurrte Smith.

"Oh mein Gott", rief Moore in diesem Moment und zeigte nach vorn, wo sich eben der Rauch hob. "Sehen Sie doch!"

Den dunkelblauen Mantel und die braune Handtasche zwischen umgeknickten, längst verblühten Stockrosen hatten sie vor noch kaum zehn Minuten im Polizeibüro gesehen –

Fudge und Moore hasteten weiter und beugten sich über die Frau, die die Gewalt der Explosion wie eine Puppe gegen einen halb umgerissenen Gartenzaun geschleudert hatte. Um ihren Kopf hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet, die nun zwischen den Grashalmen langsam auseinander rann.

"Mrs Gruff!", rief Moore.

"Sie ist tot", sagte Fudge leise. "Ihr Kopf –"

"Rosie soll meine Blumen gießen", flüsterte Adelia. "Sagen Sie ihr das. Und _jetzt_ sterbe ich."

Smith, der ihnen gefolgt war, schüttelte wie in Abwehr den Kopf.

"Wir hätten sie fahren sollen", murmelte Moore.

"Vermutlich lägen Sie dann jetzt beide hier – in Ihrem zertrümmerten Wagen", sagte Fudge, dessen Augen bereits wieder angestrengt den Rauch vor ihnen zu durchdringen versuchten.

"Hier sieht es aus wie nach einem Bombenanschlag", stellte Smith fest, um professionelle Nüchternheit bemüht. "Moore, wir brauchen sofort Verstärkung. Krankenwagen! Spezialisten! Machen Sie schon!"

Sein Kollege hastete zurück zum Wagen, dankbar, dem Anblick des Unglücksortes erst einmal zu entkommen. Für so etwas waren sie nicht ausgebildet. Solche Sachen kamen hier einfach nicht vor –

Smith aber wollte jetzt endlich einen Überblick über das Ausmaß der Katastrophe gewinnen und schritt zusammen mit Fudge den sich stark verbreiternden Riss in der Straße ab. Dabei bemerkte er irritiert, wie ihn die Leute von Fudges Spezialeinheit von beiden Seiten überholten und in den Rauchwirbeln wieder verschwanden. Woher kamen die plötzlich alle? In dem Kleinbus eben hatte er so um die acht bis zehn Leute gesehen – aber das hier waren doch viel mehr!

"Ah, endlich, die Polizei ist eingetroffen!", brüllte da auf einmal eine aggressive Stimme vom Straßenrand her. "Wenn man Sie braucht, dauert es ja immer 'ne Weile, bis Sie sich sehen lassen!"

"Ted! _Bitte_!"

Der Rauch begann sich aufzulösen, und sie sahen ein älteres Paar, das am Zaun eines verwilderten Gartens stand. Nur einen knappen Meter von diesem Zaun entfernt war der Straßenbelag abgebrochen, und unvermittelt öffnete sich ein tiefer Krater, in dem die Straße hier in beinahe ihrer ganzen Breite verschwunden war. Hier. Hier musste es passiert sein. Jenseits des Kraters war die Lion's Lane unversehrt. War es überhaupt möglich, dass sich die verheerende Kraft einer Explosion nur in _eine_ Richtung auswirkte? Er beschloss, die Lösung dieses Problems auf später zu verschieben. Im Augenblick war etwas anderes viel interessanter. "Vor dem Haus der Potters", bemerkte er bedeutungsvoll. "Ein bisschen viel Zufall, oder was meinen Sie?"

Aber Fudge war gar nicht mehr neben ihm.

"Der da! Der war das!", brüllte Ted. "Vielleicht haben Ihre Leute ja Lust, ihn heute noch festzunehmen! Falls die sich hier rein trauen, heißt das!"

"Ted! Red' doch nicht so! Er meint es nicht so –"

Aber Smith hörte ihm erst einmal gar nicht mehr zu. Sein Blick war der Richtung gefolgt, in die Teds ausgestreckter Arm zeigte. Schräg gegenüber, nicht weit vom unbeschädigten Tor des Potter-Hauses entfernt, stand ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann gefährlich dicht vor dem Loch in der Straße. Sein Gesicht war rauchgeschwärzt, und er starrte fassungslos in den Krater hinab. Seine Stiefelspitzen ragten über die Abbruchkante des Pflasters hinaus.

"He, Sie, seien Sie vorsichtig! Treten Sie zurück!", rief Smith.

Er selbst konnte nicht feststellen, was diesen Mann von den zwei oder drei anderen unterschied, die inmitten dieses Infernos noch auf ihren Füßen standen. Aber Fudges Leute schienen ebenso wie Ted der Überzeugung zu sein, dass er der Urheber der Katastrophe war. Vielleicht hatten die auch schon anderweitig Informationen bekommen. Auf jeden Fall tauchten in diesem Moment an die zehn Männer wie aus dem Nichts hinter dem Mann auf und umstellten ihn, soweit das möglich war. Einzig der Krater hätte ihm als Fluchtweg noch offen gestanden. Er sah allerdings gar nicht so aus, als ob er fliehen wollte, fand Smith. Er schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass er umstellt war.

Smith fragte sich, ob der dünne grüne Stock in seiner Rechten eine Waffe sein konnte – wenn, dann auf jeden Fall keine, die er je zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Das hat der mit dem Ding da angerichtet!", brüllte Ted wieder und fuchtelte mit der Hand. "Ich hab's genau gesehen! Hat damit auf den anderen geschossen – dann gab's einen Blitz, und alles flog uns um die Ohren! Passen Sie bloß auf! Das ist ein Irrer!"

Smith beschloss, dass er ebenso gut diesen offensichtlichen Tatzeugen vernehmen konnte, wenn sich Fudges Männer bereits mit dem potentiellen Täter befassten. Wenn der Knabe vom Premierminister persönlich befugt war – sollte er doch machen!

"Also, Mister, dann hören Sie mal auf zu brüllen und erzählen Sie mir ganz genau, was Sie alles gesehen haben!", rief er und arbeitete sich am Rand des Kraters zu dem Gartenzaun vor, ließ dabei aber die Augen nicht von der Szene gegenüber.

"Legen Sie den Zauberstab nieder!", schrie Forgettable eben. "Oder wir entwaffnen Sie mit Gewalt!"

Zauberstab?! Sollte das eine umgangssprachliche Bezeichnung für die seltsame Waffe da sein? Er entdeckte erst jetzt, dass Fudges Leute selbst alle solche Stäbe in der Hand hielten. Wie auch immer, der Mann machte keine Anstalten, dem Befehl zu folgen. Er sah auf – Himmel, konnte es sein, dass der tatsächlich _lachte_?! – und machte dann den Fehler, den grünen Stab zu heben –

Smaragdgrün, dachte Smith. Genau wie die Melone von diesem Knallkopf!

Smith hätte jetzt vermutlich geschossen, auf den grünen Stab oder eher noch auf die Hand, die ihn hielt. Zumindest, wenn er in diesen Dingen geübter gewesen wäre –

Aber anstatt zu schießen, brüllte Forgettable ein vollkommen unverständliches Wort – musste eine andere Sprache sein, gütiger Himmel! – und daraufhin flog der Stab aus der Hand des Mannes in die Luft, beschrieb einen sanften Bogen in Forgettables Richtung und fiel dann herunter. Er traf die Bruchkante und rollte in den Krater hinunter. Unwillkürlich zog Smith den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, in Erwartung einer erneuten Explosion –

Es geschah jedoch nichts. Der Mann hob die Hände, aber es sah aus, als wolle er sich damit über die Leute, die sich nun auf ihn stürzten, lustig machen. Er lachte wirklich.

In diesem Moment taumelte ein älterer Mann auf Smith zu. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war blutüberströmt, und geistesabwesend wischte er sich das Blut immer wieder mit der Hand aus dem Auge. "Um Gottes Willen, Mister, Constable – Sir – helfen Sie mir! Bitte!" Mit diesen Worten stolperte er Smith in die Arme.

"Beruhigen Sie sich – Hilfe ist unterwegs. Der Krankenwagen müsste jeden Moment da sein!"

"Das ist Rhys!", sagte die Frau am Gartenzaun und wurde zu Smiths größter Erleichterung vom Sirenengeheul des eintreffenden Krankenwagens übertönt.

"Sie sind verhaftet", sagte Forgettable eben zu dem Lachenden. "_Ferula_!"

Und Smith, dem das Blut des Verletzten auf den Kragen tropfte, fügte sich kopfschüttelnd der Absurdität der Situation, als er sah, wie Forgettable mit seinem "Zauberstab" Fesseln auf den Verhafteten abschoss, die sich selbsttätig um dessen Arme und Beine schlangen.

Verdammt praktisch, dachte Smith. Wahrhaftig, _das_ war mal eine Spezialeinheit! Dagegen war James Bond mit seinen ausgeklügelten Waffen ein Waisenknabe! Er überließ den Verletzten, den er halbherzig gestützt hatte, einem Sanitäter, der plötzlich vor ihm stand.

Überhaupt wimmelte die Trümmerwüste auf einmal nur so von Menschen. Außer den Sanitätern waren da auch überall Fudges Leute, und als hätte das Sirenengeheul sie hervorgelockt, kamen jetzt die verschreckten Bewohner aus den Häusern der Lion's Lane hervor. Die meisten verfolgten stumm und mit starren Blicken, wie die Sanitäter ein Opfer nach dem anderen aus den Trümmern bargen. Hier kannte jeder jeden, und hin und wieder musste jemand daran gehindert werden, sich in die gefährlichen Trümmer zu stürzen, wo er einen Freund entdeckt hatte. Smith empfand vage Dankbarkeit für die Sanitäter und die Leute in den grauen Uniformen, die sich um die Opfer und die Angehörigen kümmerten. Er war nicht gut in so etwas.

Der Rauch hatte sich inzwischen ganz verzogen, und wie zum Hohn kam nun auch noch die Sonne durch die Wolken und warf ein paar grelle Strahlen auf die zerstörte Straße. Nasse Pflastersteine, Erdbrocken, dazwischen wie schreckliche Findlinge reglose Körper in Sonntagskleidung. Das Licht lag gnadenlos auf weißen, blutüberströmten Gesichtern.

Smith wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch das Blut vom Kragen und fühlte sich auf einmal überflüssig. Fudge schien die Sache hier komplett übernommen zu haben, und so verfolgte er ergeben die Verhaftung auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Erst jetzt, als er gefesselt war und zwei von Fudges Männern ihn an den Armen packten und abführen wollten, schien der Mann zur Besinnung zu kommen. Knurrend schüttelte er die Hände ab, die nach ihm griffen. Mit den gefletschten Zähnen, die aus seinem geschwärzten Gesicht hervorblitzten, sah er in dem Moment aus wie ein wütendes Tier. Aber die Leute schienen die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben. Weitere Fesseln schlangen sich um ihn, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und dann packten sie ihn noch einmal und zogen ihn mit sich.

Nun erst entdeckte Smith das merkwürdige Fahrzeug, das jenseits des Kraters im unzerstörten Teil der Straße parkte. Es war ein ungewöhnlich quadratisches Auto, wie Smith noch nie eines gesehen hatte. Auf den ersten Blick schien es ihm gepanzert zu sein, dazu passte auch, dass es außer der Windschutzscheibe nur zwei schmale Sichtöffnungen an den Seiten hatte. Und es hatte keine Türen!

Dahin brachten sie den Mann, der sich von den sechs Leuten nun willenlos mitschleifen ließ. Smith beobachtete ungläubig, wie einer der Männer die panzergleiche Außenseite des Autos berührte und sich daraufhin ein Einstieg öffnete, groß genug, einen Mann durchzulassen. Im Innern des Wagens schien sich etwas wie ein Käfig zu befinden. Der Gefangene, dessen Beine so gefesselt waren, dass er kaum gehen, geschweige denn in einen Wagen steigen konnte, wurde von zwei Männern nicht eben zartfühlend hineingestoßen.

Das Letzte, was Smith von ihm sah, war sein Gesicht, das sich immer noch in diesem schrecklichen Gelächter verzerrte.

Noch einmal fragte er sich, warum die so sicher waren, dass gerade dieser Mann für all das hier verantwortlich war. Er hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt, Smith hatte von ihm überhaupt nur sein irres Lachen und das Knurren eben gehört –

Dabei fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er überhaupt hier stand, und wandte sich zu dem Paar um, das genau wie er die Verhaftung verfolgt hatte.

"Was genau haben Sie denn ge-", setzte er an, aber Ted kam ihm zuvor.

"Diese Blödiane!", giftete er los. "Nicht mal 'nen Blick haben sie da runter geworfen! Da liegt 'ne Leiche, sag ich Ihnen! Wahrscheinlich total zerfetzt!"

"Wo, unten in diesem Krater? Was für eine Leiche?"

"Na, der Kleine, der diesen Irren da zur Rede stellen wollte! Hab ihn vorher noch nie gesehen – aber hier waren ja heut' so einige Leute von außerhalb und glotzten, keine Ahnung, warum! Vielleicht passiert bei denen zuhause nicht genug –"

"Mr – wie war Ihr Name?"

"Llewellyn, Ted und Nia Llewellyn", sagte die Frau.

"Mr Llewellyn, bitte mal der Reihe nach – da war also ein Fremder, der diesen Mann da" – er deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem seltsamen Auto hinüber – "angreifen wollte?"

"Quatsch, angreifen! Das war so ein Milchbubi, ein richtiger Mickerling – der sprintete plötzlich aus der Gruppe Leute hier raus und auf den Typen zu. Brüllte irgendwas von wegen _'James und Millie, Sirius! Warum hast du das getan?'_ oder so ähnlich. War regelrecht am Flennen, der Junge."

"James und _Lily_, Ted. James' Frau hieß Lily", schluchzte seine Frau. "Oh mein Gott, wie furchtbar das alles ist! Wir kannten die Potters doch schon ewig. Und jetzt das!"

"Na, meinetwegen auch Lily. Die jungen Leute waren doch so gut wie nie hier! Mussten ja nach London ziehen. Aber den da nannte er Sirius, das hab ich genau gehört!"

"Natürlich nannte er ihn Sirius, Ted! Das war doch James' Freund! Er hat früher in den Schulferien immer bei den Potters gewohnt. Sirius Black, glaube ich."

"Was – _der_ war das? Der damals Potters Gewächshaus in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat? Na, das passt ja! Hätt' ihn aber nicht erkannt", murrte Ted, und seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

In diesem Moment hörten sie einen knallenden Laut – als zöge jemand den Korken aus einer Sektflasche, nur viel lauter – und als Smith sich umwandte, war das gepanzerte Auto – verschwunden. Einfach so.

Smith beschloss, diesen unerklärlichen Vorgang erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er hatte jetzt endgültig genug von der Spezialeinheit und ihren speziellen Tricks. "Kommen wir noch mal auf den Mann zurück, der diesen Sirius beschuldigte, die Potters –"

"Peter! Er nannte ihn Peter", sagte Ted knapp und wandte seinerseits die zusammengekniffenen Augen von der Stelle ab, an der der Wagen verschwunden war. "Der Irre, meine ich. Und er sah verdammt so aus, als wollte er ihn umbringen!"

"Aber Ted –"

"Ich sag dir, der wollte den umbringen! Dieser Peter hat ihm doch eindeutig vorgeworfen, die beiden da letzte Nacht ermordet zu haben! So einen Zeugen musste er doch ausschalten!"

"Also, Mr Llewellyn, vielleicht sehen Sie zu viele Krimis –"

"Blödsinn, ich rühr' doch diese Kiste nicht an! Ich werd' mir meinen gesunden Menschenverstand bestimmt nicht mit so einem Müll verderben! Ich sag Ihnen, gucken Sie da runter in den Krater! Da finden Sie den guten Peter. Vermutlich in Einzelteilen!"

Er sah mit grimmiger Miene zu, wie die Sanitäter einen Körper aus den Trümmern direkt gegenüber hoben und dann zum anderen Ende der Straße gingen, wo die Opfer in einer Reihe niedergelegt wurden. Während die Miene seiner Frau in stummem Entsetzen zu gefrieren schien, fiel Ted noch etwas zur Sache ein. "Sie können übrigens auch Brioc drüben fragen – der hat das alles auch gesehen und wahrscheinlich sogar Fotos gemacht. Is'n fixer Bursche, der Brioc!" Er zeigte auf einen jungen Mann mit einem dunkelbraunen Lockenkopf, der auf der anderen Straßenseite aufgeregt auf zwei Männer einredete. Er fuchtelte tatsächlich mit einer kleinen Kamera herum.

"Brioc arbeitet bei der _Village News_", ergänzte Nia und bemühte sich sichtlich um Fassung.

Resigniert erkannte Smith in den Männern, mit denen Brioc redete, wiederum Fudges Leute. Die schienen überall zu sein. Wo zum Henker blieb denn eigentlich seine eigene Verstärkung?! Er beschloss, das hier erst einmal zu Ende zu bringen. "Sie sagen, dieser Peter habe den Mann beschuldigt, den Potters etwas angetan zu haben –"

"Genau. Laut und deutlich. Muss jeder hier gehört haben."

"Und was geschah dann?"

Teds Gesicht verkniff sich. Obwohl er es eben in seiner Aufregung bereits herausgebrüllt hatte, tat er sich jetzt, im direkten Gespräch, offenbar schwer mit der Antwort.

"Sirius – hat diesen – diesen grünen Stab gehoben", antwortete stattdessen seine Frau leise, und Ted ergänzte: "Und dann gab es die Explosion, und danach war dieser Knirps wie vom Erdboden verschluckt – und die Straße hier auch."

"Einen – Stab?"

"Ja. Haben Sie doch eben selbst gesehen, das Ding. Dieser Peter hatte auch einen – hielt ihn aber hinter dem Rücken", knurrte Ted, der offenbar wirklich ein guter Beobachter war.

Das war Smith aber auch. Und er sah ganz genau, dass die beiden _wussten_, was es mit diesen Stäben, diesen _Zauber_stäben auf sich hatte. Dass sie bloß nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollten. Da war doch was gewesen – richtig, ein Club, der sich mit Magie befasst, erinnerte er sich. Hatte Harris heute Morgen gesagt.

"Da kommt Pfarrer Gwynnith", sagte Nia Llewellyn und deutete auf einen Mann im schwarzen Talar, der mit unglücklicher Miene über das Trümmerfeld ging. Und dann schluchzte sie plötzlich unhaltbar los. "All diese Leute – wir kamen doch gerade aus der Kirche – wir alle – und jetzt sind sie tot, und wir leben nur deshalb noch, weil wir schon hier reingegangen waren –"

Smith und Ted sahen gleichermaßen hilflos und peinlich berührt auf die weinende Frau. Smith hatte den Gedanken an die Opfer bisher ziemlich erfolgreich ausgeschaltet. Erst jetzt machte er sich klar, dass die Llewellyns sie vermutlich alle kannten.

Er räusperte sich schließlich. "Tja, also – Mr und Mrs Llewellyn, Ihre Beobachtungen waren sehr hilfreich. Ich möchte Sie dann später noch einmal auf der Polizeiwache vernehmen."

Und damit ließ er die beiden stehen, unwiderstehlich von dem Abgrund in der Straße angezogen. Er ging vorsichtig an der Kante entlang herum zur anderen Straßenseite. Da unten sollte irgendwo eine zerfetzte Leiche liegen?!

Er blickte hinunter, wo abgebrochene Pflastersteine auf Sand und lehmiger Erde und schwarzen Kanalisationsrohren verstreut lagen. Da war aber nichts, das nach Leichenteilen aussah. Nicht einmal Blut. Und auch der seltsame grüne Stab, der vorhin dort hinuntergerollt war, war nirgends zu sehen. Das Erdreich unter seinen Schuhen begann zu bröckeln, und er zog sich hastig ein paar Schritte zurück.

Nicht weit von ihm standen noch drei von Fudges Leuten, und ihrem Gespräch konnte er entnehmen, dass sie seine Informationen jedenfalls nicht brauchen würden. Die schienen mehr zu wissen als er selbst. Verdammt, wann hatten sie das alles rausgekriegt?

Und da, einer von ihnen hielt den grünen Stab in der Hand! Er hielt ihn wie etwas Ekelerregendes, und in dem scharfen Sonnenlicht schien das Grün geradezu zu gleißen.

"Kein weiterer Zauberstab da, Sir", sagte der andere. "Dürfte wohl verbrannt sein!"

"Von dem Mann selbst auch keine Spur außer diesem Umhang hier – Vorsicht, der ist voller Blut!"

Sie betrachteten trüb den zusammengeknüllten, von trocknendem Blut verklebten Umhang, während ihr Kollege versuchte, ihn auseinanderzufalten. Dabei fiel etwas heraus –

"Das ist ja – Merlin, ist das – widerlich!", platzte einer von ihnen heraus.

"Ein Finger", konstatierte der andere kühl und hob ihn auf. "Schätzungsweise das Einzige, was von diesem Opfer übrig geblieben ist."

Angewidert und fasziniert zugleich starrten sie alle auf den kleinen, weißen Finger, dessen eines Ende blutig und zerfetzt war, als sei er gewaltsam abgerissen worden.

"Armer Kerl!"

"Immerhin vielleicht ein Beweis, dass es diesen Peter wirklich gegeben hat."

"Mehrere Passanten haben den Namen gehört! Und gesehen haben sie den Mann alle!"

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Also los, zu Fudge mit dem Ding. Vielleicht kann das irgendwer identifizieren."

Smith spürte eine leise Flauheit im Magen. Mit den Eindrücken der vergangenen Minuten verband sich das zu einem durchdringenden Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass seit ihrem Eintreffen in der Lion's Lane noch nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren – unglaublich. Und doch hatten Fudges Leute bereits den Täter verhaftet und abgeführt – während die von ihm, Smith, angeforderte Verstärkung noch nicht einmal eingetroffen war. Wo blieb eigentlich Moore? Und wo war Fudge?

Das ging doch alles nicht mit rechten Dingen zu hier –

Die Sonne war inzwischen wieder hinter den grauen Wolken verschwunden, und erste Regentropfen trafen sein Gesicht, während er sich zu orientieren versuchte.

Am anderen Ende der Straße drängten sich mehrere Sanitäter um zwei der dort abgelegten Opfer. Nur um zwei in einer Reihe von – von zwölf. Smith konnte trotz des Grauens, das ihn befallen hatte, den Blick nicht von dem hektischen Ballett der lebensrettenden Maßnahmen abwenden, das dort aufgeführt wurde. Auf der anderen Straßenseite, zurückgehalten von Fudges Leuten, sammelten sich mehr und mehr Schaulustige. Das war nicht gut. Und da stand auch der Pfarrer, den Arm um eine weinende Frau gelegt.

Was für ein fürchterlicher Tag.

Er drehte sich um. Dort, im unversehrten Teil der Lion's Lane, war es hingegen so leer, als hätte man sie abgesperrt. Nur zwei Männer standen dort. Fudge und Forgettable.

Sie schienen seinen Blick gespürt zu haben. "Detective Smith! Wir würden Sie gerne noch einen Moment sprechen, bevor Ihre Verstärkung eintrifft", rief Fudge und winkte ihn heran.

Das machte ihn in Smiths Augen nicht gerade sympathischer. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass seine Einheit, was auch immer sie eigentlich sein mochte, geradezu unglaublich effizient war.

"Wir würden gern unsere – ahem, unsere Beobachtungen miteinander vergleichen", erklärte Fudge, als Smith bei ihnen angekommen war. "Es wäre doch sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn unsere beiden Einheiten zu einem gemeinsamen Ergebnis kommen könnten, nicht wahr?"

Der redet wie ein Politiker, dachte Smith misstrauisch.

"Detective Smith, nach gründlicher Untersuchung des Tatorts sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass hier ein Unglücksfall vorliegt", begann Forgettable, und Smith sah in sprachlosem Erstaunen auf in die blassgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Die waren irgendwie seltsam, stellte er abermals fest, konnte sich auf die Analyse dieses Eindrucks aber nicht weiter konzentrieren, als Forgettable nun fortfuhr: "Ganz offensichtlich gab es hier in der Lion's Lane einen bislang unbemerkten Schaden an den Gasleitungen, der in der vergangenen Nacht zu der Explosion im Haus der Potters führte. Heute Mittag sind dann leider die Rohre in der Straße vor dem Haus explodiert und haben diese furchtbare Katastrophe verursacht –"

Ja – irgendwie so musste es gewesen sein – hatten sie nicht heute Morgen schon über etwas Ähnliches spekuliert?

oooOOOooo

Dumbledore schrieb. Er schrieb langsam und bedächtig, und gelegentlich hielt er inne, um das winzige silberne Gerät mit seinen munter ausschlagenden Pendeln zu betrachten, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand. An einem der Pendel hatte er vorhin eine kleine Veränderung vorgenommen, aber die schien das Maschinchen in seiner Funktion nicht beeinträchtigt zu haben.

Daneben stand ein kleines Holzkästchen, dessen Deckel mit Perlmutt und grünem Stein eingelegt war. Lilys Vermächtnis an ihren Sohn, das er verwahren sollte –

Dumbledore musste nicht hineinsehen. Er glaubte zu wissen, was es enthielt. Er hatte Lilys Ohrgehänge schon bei ihrer Hochzeit erkannt und sich gefragt, wie sie an Schmuck mit dem Wappen der Peverell – jener Familie, aus der die Frau Salazar Slytherins stammte – gekommen sein mochte. Schließlich hatte er sie einfach gefragt, selbstverständlich, ohne das Wappen oder den Namen Slytherin zu erwähnen. Sie seien ein Erbstück der Familie; ihre Urgroßmutter habe sie ihr persönlich geschenkt, hatte Lily geantwortet und ihm dabei gerade in die Augen gesehen. Beinahe herausfordernd.

Frag mich doch, sagte dieser Blick. Frag mich doch, ob ich weiß, was dieser Schmuck bedeutet.

Angesichts dieses Blicks musste er das gar nicht mehr fragen. Offenbar war die Familie Evans gar nicht so muggelblütig, wie sie vielleicht glaubte.

Und jetzt saß er hier und fragte sich, ob er dieses Wissen tatsächlich als Druckmittel verwenden würde. Der Brief, mit dem er sich so schwer tat, war an Petunia Dursley gerichtet, deren einzige Schwester in der vergangenen Nacht einen gewaltsamen Tod gefunden hatte –

Petunia Dursley jedenfalls war eine Muggel, was für ein Blut auch immer in ihren Adern fließen mochte. Es würde mehr als schwierig sein, ihr die Ereignisse begreiflich zu machen. Aber es war nötig, dass sie die Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens begriff, denn Dumbledore hatte ihr eine wichtige Aufgabe zugedacht.

Die Adresse von Lilys einziger lebender Verwandter hatte er bereits im vergangenen Jahr ausfindig gemacht. Petunia war verheiratet und hatte selbst einen Sohn in Harrys Alter. Eine Weile hatte er überlegt, ob die Potters nicht für eine Weile bei den Dursleys Unterkunft finden könnten. Diese Idee verwarf er aber, nachdem er die Familie ein wenig beobachtet hatte: Bei ihnen hätte Lily mit Mann und Kind nicht eben auf ein herzliches Willkommen hoffen dürfen.

Jetzt führte allerdings kein Weg mehr an den Dursleys vorbei. Sie würden ihren kleinen Neffen aufnehmen und aufziehen müssen. Es schien ihm der einzige Platz zu sein, an dem Harry einigermaßen sicher sein würde.

_Sicher_. Da war es schon wieder, dieses Wort. Feierten die Leute ringsum nicht gerade erst die Vernichtung Voldemorts? Hatte sich nicht die Prophezeiung in der vergangenen Nacht erfüllt, als Voldemort an dem Kind gescheitert war?

Aber in seine Gedanken schlich sich bereits wieder die Sorge um Harrys Sicherheit. Und es waren nicht nur die Todesser, die er für Harry fürchtete. Nein. Er musste es sich eingestehen: Er glaubte nicht an die endgültige Vernichtung ihres Herrn. Dazu wusste er schon zu viel über diesen Mann.

Snape war ebenfalls der Meinung gewesen, dass Voldemorts Niederlage keine endgültige sein würde. Er fragte sich, wie viel Snape über seinen ehemaligen Herrn wissen mochte. Und – was von diesem Wissen er preiszugeben bereit war.

Snape –

Dumbledore seufzte und stand auf. Es war an der Zeit, wieder einmal nach ihm zu sehen. Und diesmal konnte er auch gleich die Einstellungsunterlagen mitnehmen, die er vorhin vorbereitet hatte. Er nahm die beiden Bögen von seinem Schreibtisch und verließ sein Büro.  
Während Slughorn sich allmählich von den Nachwirkungen des Imperius-Fluches (und vielleicht mehr noch seines Widerstands gegen diesen) erholte, machte Snape Dumbledore einige Sorgen. Am frühen Morgen hatte er ihn im letzten Moment daran hindern können, seiner Zukunft durch eine Seilschlinge zu entkommen, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Snape es nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise noch einmal versuchen würde. Snape war nicht der Mann, der in Buße einen Sinn sehen würde –

Während Dumbledore durch die Treppen und Gänge seiner Schule den Gästeräumen im zweiten Stock des Westflügels zustrebte, begegnete er überall Schülern auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. In Hogwarts herrschte Feiertagsstimmung, und er sah in viele freudige Gesichter. Die Nachricht vom Fall Voldemorts musste sich wahrhaftig wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet haben. Seit dem Morgengrauen war ein ganzer Sturm Eulen über dem Schloss niedergegangen – von überallher wollten Eltern ihren Kindern schnellstmöglich die freudige Nachricht überbringen. Die traurige Tatsache, dass zumindest zwei Menschen dafür ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen, schien inzwischen vollständig untergegangen zu sein. Auf ihm lastete dieses Wissen dafür umso schwerer.

Aber der Einzige war er nicht.

Snape schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben, seit Dumbledore ihn vor einer Stunde das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. In dem Gästeraum, in dem er ihn am Morgen untergebracht hatte, saß er immer noch mit leicht zurückgelegtem Kopf am Tisch und schien Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Er bewegte sich auch nicht, als Dumbledore jetzt hereinkam und vor ihm stehen blieb.

"Ein weiterer Kontrollbesuch?", krächzte Snape schließlich tonlos.

"Nun ja", erwiderte Dumbledore begütigend. "Ich verliere ungern eine Lehrkraft, bevor ich sie überhaupt eingestellt habe."

Er sah sich nach einer weiteren Sitzgelegenheit um, griff sich dann den Stuhl, der am Fenster stand, und setzte sich Snape gegenüber an den Tisch. "Was mich auf den Zweck meines Besuches bringt. Hier ist Ihr Einstellungsvertrag." Er schob die beiden Pergamente über den Tisch. "Damit treten Sie offiziell die Vertretung von Professor Slughorn an. Gültig ab dem Moment des Unterschreibens."

"Tränke also", flüsterte Snape und versuchte, nicht zu husten. Unwillkürlich griff er sich an den Hals, an dem die Blutergüsse nicht zu übersehen waren. Der Versuch eines ironischen Lächelns misslang ihm kläglich. "Was ist mit Slughorn?"

"Ja, Tränke", sagte Dumbledore. "Die Stelle für Verteidigung, um die Sie sich im letzten Jahr beworben hatten, ist natürlich inzwischen besetzt. Um genau zu sein, sogar schon zum zweiten Mal wieder. Und was Professor Slughorn angeht, so hatte er einen Unfall und möchte sich für eine Weile zurückziehen."

Snape zog den Einstellungsvertrag zu sich herüber und versuchte, ihn zu lesen. Schließlich hob er den Bogen auf und hielt ihn sich vor die Augen.

"Sie sind krank, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, der Snape beunruhigt beobachtete. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Blödsinn. Ich kann nur meinen Hals nicht bewegen", knirschte Snape und ließ das Pergament sinken. "Weitere Überwachungsbesuche sind übrigens auch nicht nötig. Ich werde bestimmt nicht –" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Husten unter, das erschreckende rote Flecken in sein gelblichfahles Gesicht trieb.

"Ihre Kehle ist zugeschwollen, wie ich vermute? Und außerdem hat wohl auch Ihr Stolz eine Niederlage hinnehmen müssen", fügte Dumbledore hart hinzu. "Unterschreiben Sie, und dann legen Sie sich hin."

Snape starrte ihn mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen an. "Ich kann nicht atmen, wenn ich liege. Ich ersticke. Ein guter Witz, was?" Erneut unterdrückte er ein Husten und durchsuchte gleichzeitig seine Umhangtaschen. Dumbledore hielt ihm eine Schreibfeder hin.

"Nehmen Sie meine. Und dann gehen Sie hinüber in den Krankenflügel und –"

Snape, der eben versuchte, zu unterschreiben, ohne dabei den Kopf zu beugen, fuhr auf. "Auf keinen Fall!", zischte er. "Ich habe nur – Halsschmerzen, ich brauche keine Krankenstation!"

Es klopfte an die Tür, ehe Dumbledore etwas erwidern konnte.

"Das wird Madam Pomfrey sein. Ich ahnte bereits, dass ich Sie nicht dazu würde bewegen können, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Also habe ich sie gebeten, einmal nach Ihnen zu sehen."

Snapes Hände schnellten an seinen Hals. Er wollte etwas sagen, hustete aber stattdessen wieder los.

"Jetzt seien Sie vernünftig, Severus! Sie wird Ihnen etwas geben, das Ihnen hilft. Kommen Sie herein, Madam Pomfrey!"

Snape wandte sich zum Fenster, als tatsächlich die Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat.

"Poppy, darf ich Ihnen unseren neuen Professor für die Kunst des Zaubertränke-Brauens vorstellen –", sagte Dumbledore.

"Mr – _Snape_?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Aber –"

"_Professor_ Snape, Poppy", verbesserte Dumbledore sie mild. "Ja, er ist zweifellos noch sehr jung, aber ich bin sicher, dass er seiner Aufgabe vollkommen gewachsen ist."

Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn und gab sich keine große Mühe, ihre Missbilligung zu verbergen. Severus Snape war vor drei Jahren noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen! Und kein besonders angenehmer außerdem –

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor Dumbledore, diesen Eindruck habe ich nicht!", sagte sie bestimmt. "Sehr bedauerlich, dass Professor Slughorn uns _für eine Weile _verlassen muss, aber ist es denn wirklich nötig –"

"Das ist es", schnitt Dumbledore ihr nicht weniger bestimmt das Wort ab. "Professor Snape hatte leider einen Unfall, und das ist der Grund, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe. Anscheinend sind meine Lehrer für Zaubertränke ständig vom Pech verfolgt!"

"Noch eine Kriechkralle?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, deren scharfem Blick die Male an Snapes Hals nicht entgangen waren.

"Es scheint mir nicht allzu ernst", sagte Dumbledore, ohne direkt zu antworten. "Er braucht ein wenig Beobachtung, denke ich, und ein paar Tage Ruhe."

"Nun, das werde ich dann ja feststellen", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey etwas spitz. "Ich mache diese Arbeit immerhin lange genug. Also, Mr – Professor Snape, dann lassen Sie mich das mal ansehen."

"Das ist doch alles Blödsinn", krächzte Snape und warf Dumbledore einen geradezu flehenden Blick zu. "Ich bin schon fast wieder in Ordnung – es wird keinen Rückfall geben!"

"Diese Entscheidung überlassen Sie mal getrost mir", gab Madam Pomfrey indigniert zurück.

"Ruhen Sie sich aus", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Es reicht vollkommen, wenn Sie nächste Woche mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Er stand auf, stellte den Stuhl zurück und verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen Nicken. "Ich habe noch zu arbeiten."

"Sie können sich ganz auf mich verlassen", sagte Madam Pomfrey resolut, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete. Es klang wie eine Drohung.

"Das tue ich", erwiderte er im Hinausgehen. "Und Poppy – seien Sie ein bisschen freundlich mit ihm!"

Die Gänge waren jetzt still und wie leer gefegt. Die Schüler saßen in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen. Während Dumbledore sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro machte, fragte er sich, wie weit Fudge inzwischen mit seiner Untersuchung – und Schadensbegrenzung – in Godric's Hollow gekommen sein mochte. Die Einheit zur Gedächtniskontrolle musste sich um alle kümmern, die das Haus und die Leichen der Potters gesehen hatten. Nun, mit Forgettable hatten sie jedenfalls einen sehr fähigen Mann.

Am frühen Morgen, als er sicher gewesen war, dass Slughorn schlief, hatte er Fudge die nötigsten Informationen weitergegeben und schweren Herzens eingeräumt, dass er vom Geheimniswahrer nichts mehr gehört habe. Natürlich hatte Fudge den Namen haben wollen – und ein Foto. Selbst wenn er nicht willentlich Verrat begangen habe, argumentierte Fudge, so müsse doch alles unternommen werden, ihn zu finden. Letztlich könne ihm das vielleicht sogar das Leben retten.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er beschloss, Godric's Hollow selbst einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn er mit dem Brief an Petunia Dursley fertig war.

Es war gleich halb eins.


	22. Neuankömmlinge

**Fünfter Teil: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow**

**Kapitel 22**

**Hinüber in ein neues Leben  
Teil 2: Neuankömmlinge**

Im Atrium des Ministeriums herrschte der übliche abendliche Abreiseverkehr. Nach Büroschluss staute es sich schon einmal vor den Kaminen auf der rechten Seite der Halle, aber an diesem Abend war von der sonstigen Gereiztheit am Ende des Arbeitstages nichts zu spüren. Was diese ehrwürdige Halle heute erfüllte, konnte man nur als fröhliches Geschnatter bezeichnen.

"Die Leute feiern immer noch", sagte Fudge, der noch sich keiner der Warteschlangen angeschlossen hatte.

"Und wie", stimmte Forgettable düster zu. Dann gähnte er. Er war erst vor zwei Stunden aus Godric's Hollow zurückgekehrt und inzwischen seit mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden im Dienst.

"Schreckliche Sache", sagte Fudge. "All diese Toten. Und nur Muggel!"

"War sehr langwierig, all diese Leute einer Erinnerungskontrolle zu unterziehen", seufzte Forgettable. Seine Augen waren stark gerötet und quollen ein wenig vor.

"Sie haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, Forgettable. Und Ihre Leute ebenfalls. Wenn Sie diesen Black nicht gefasst hätten, wäre er jetzt der meistgesuchte Mann der magischen Welt."

"Nun ja", wehrte Forgettable bescheiden ab. "Sie hatten von Anfang an den – wenn ich das so sagen darf – richtigen Riecher in dieser Sache. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir den Mann gefasst hätten, wenn Sie mir nicht sein Foto gezeigt hätten."

"Die Augenzeugenberichte waren ja dann immerhin auch recht eindeutig. Aber Sie haben Recht, ich hatte schon morgens den Verdacht, dass mit diesem Black etwas nicht stimmt", sagte Fudge selbstgerecht. "Als Dumbledore mir berichtete, wer der Geheimniswahrer der Ermordeten gewesen war, habe ich ein bisschen nachgeforscht und bin auf eine ganze Reihe – sagen wir, _befremdlicher_ Details in Blacks Lebenslauf gestoßen."

"Muss ein verdammt abgebrühter Kerl sein. Stand da und hat einfach nur gelacht. Zuerst dachte ich, es ist vielleicht der Schock – aber wie er dann den Zauberstab hob – so reagiert ein Unschuldiger nicht. Der wusste ganz genau, was er angerichtet hatte! Seine eigenen Freunde! Und auch der Mann, den er da ermordet hat, dieser Pettigrew, war, wie ich eben erfahren habe, ein alter Schulfreund von ihm."

"Der – äh – Finger dürfte wohl übrigens tatsächlich von ihm stammen. Seine Mutter war sich heute Morgen ganz sicher. Nach den Fotos hätte ich ihn niemals für einen Helden gehalten – aber was er da getan hat, verdient Respekt. Vor allem, weil er doch in jedem Fall damit rechnen musste, dass dieser Black ihn angreifen würde! Wir haben beschlossen, ihm posthum den Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse zu verleihen."

Ein dünner, rothaariger Mann mit traurigem Gesicht durchquerte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt das Atrium, um sich bei einer der Warteschlangen vor den Abreise-Kaminen anzustellen. Er trug einen kleinen Käfig. Forgettables müde Augen folgten ihm grüblerisch.

"Wird Mrs Pettigrew eigentlich morgen an den Trauerfeierlichkeiten in Godric's Hollow teilnehmen?", fragte er dann.

Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. "Soweit ich informiert bin, zieht sie es vor, diesem Massenspektakel, wie sie es zu nennen beliebte, fernzubleiben."

"Ja, Godric's Hollow ist dieser Tage plötzlich zum beliebtesten Ausflugsziel geworden. Gut, dass da ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde! Wir müssen dort nicht noch stärker auffallen. Irgendwann kommt auch die EK nicht mehr nach."

"Die Ministerin hat die magische Abriegelung des Dorfes selbst verfügt, als klar wurde, dass sich regelrechte Pilgerzüge auf den Weg machen wollten, um bei der Beisetzung der Potters dabei zu sein", erwiderte Fudge und sah wieder einmal auf seine Uhr. "Einreise für Magische morgen nur mit spezieller Genehmigung. Zudem wurde Muggelkleidung empfohlen, da man die Anwesenheit der Presse von außerhalb nicht ganz ausschließen kann."

"Entschuldigen Sie", unterbrach ihn Forgettable, dem endlich eingefallen war, woran ihn der Anblick des Rothaarigen erinnerte, der jetzt ganz am Ende einer Schlange stand. "Sehen Sie dort, ist das nicht Weasley? Gertrud wollte ihn bitten, einen Blick auf den Bus zu werfen – der gab vorhin sehr merkwürdige Geräusche von sich."

Fudge folgte seinem Blick, dann nickte er betont lässig – jeder wusste, wie gerne er damit angab, jeden einzelnen Angestellten des Ministeriums zu kennen. "Ja, das ist Arthur Weasley. Abteilung Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Diese Autos – scheinen so was wie ein Hobby von ihm zu sein, habe ich gehört. Dafür macht er sogar Überstunden, was?"

"Gertrud sagt, wenn Weasley nicht weiß, was dem Ding fehlt, dann weiß es niemand."

"Der ganze Muggelkram hat es ihm angetan. Trotzdem scheint er ein guter Mann zu sein", erwiderte Fudge. "Warten Sie, ich komme mit. Muss mich sowieso auf den Weg machen. Eine grauenvolle Geschichte das alles, ganz gewiss. Und doch haben wir Grund zum Feiern, Forgettable! Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und versuchen, die ganze Geschichte für einen Abend zu vergessen! Meine Frau hat für heute Abend Gäste eingeladen –"

Während sie zu der Warteschlange hinübergingen, sagte Forgettable seufzend: "Wir sind morgen schon wieder in Godric's Hollow. Für alle Fälle."

"Tut mir leid für Sie, aber das ging nicht anders", sagte Fudge. "Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Ministerin Bagnold wird persönlich anwesend sein und eine kurze Ansprache am Grab der Potters halten."

Sie hatten den Mann mit dem schütteren Rotschopf jetzt erreicht.

"Mr Weasley?", sprach Forgettable ihn an.

Arthur Weasley drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht war bleich und sorgenvoll. "Ja?"

"Forgettable, von der Einheit für Erinnerungskontrolle. Ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob Sie vielleicht schon einen Blick auf unseren Kleinbus geworfen haben."

"Ah – _Sie_ sind das!", sagte Weasley und wich dem Blick des anderen instinktiv aus. "Ja, selbstverständlich, ich habe mir den Wagen direkt angesehen, nachdem Miss Rennolt mich aufgesucht hatte. War nichts Ernstes, eine Schraube hier und da – fährt jetzt wieder wie eine Eins."

"Sehr gut, vielen Dank!", strahlte Forgettable. "Wir brauchen ihn morgen wieder."

Weasley nickte und über sein Gesicht ging ein Schatten. "Ich nehme nicht an", sagte er dann mit einem Seufzen, "dass die hier Ihnen gehört? Ich habe sie bei Ihrem Wagen gefunden."

Er hob den kleinen runden Käfig, den er in der Hand hielt. Fudge fuhr mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zurück. "Oh, du meine Güte, Weasley – tun Sie dieses – dieses Ding weg! Das ist ja scheußlich!"

"Ja, sie ist verletzt", sagte Weasley mit einem Blick auf die Ratte, die in dem Käfig kauerte. Ihr Fell wies mehrere dunkle Flecken von getrocknetem Blut auf. "Vielleicht haben Sie sie mit dem Wagen erwischt. Sie hockte hinter einem der Vorderreifen."

"Na, also mir gehört die bestimmt nicht", sagte Forgettable, der den Anblick des Tieres entschieden unerfreulich fand. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich sie angefahren habe. Da unten in der Garage gibt es wahrscheinlich Tausende davon. Was haben Sie denn damit vor?"

"Oh, ich nehme sie mit nach Hause. Meine Jungs sind ganz scharf auf Haustiere aller Art. Die werden sie sicher gesund pflegen."

"Ich bewundere Ihr gutes Herz, Weasley!", sagte Fudge, immer noch mit deutlichem Ekel in der Stimme. "Ich persönlich würde dieses Vieh nicht einmal für Geld anrühren. Aber wenn Ihre Kinder Spaß daran haben –"

"Ja, Sir. Übrigens ist auch mit Ihrem Wagen alles klar. Habe ihn eben noch einmal angesehen. Er brauchte nur ein bisschen Öl. Sie können ihn morgen wieder nutzen!"

"Danke Ihnen, Weasley! Sie sind dran, der Kamin ist frei! Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Feierabend."

oooOOOooo

Petunia Dursleys magere Hände zerknüllten das Kalenderblatt, obwohl es noch nicht einmal abgerissen war. Erschreckt zwang sie ihre Finger loszulassen und strich das Papier dann wieder glatt. Der zweite November. Was für eine Erleichterung, wenn sie diesen Tag endlich hinter sich lassen konnte!

Während Vernon vor dem laufenden Fernseher saß und dabei unlustig in der Tageszeitung blätterte, hockte sie hier an dem Schreibtischchen, das noch von ihrer Mutter stammte, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber es wollte einfach nicht gelingen.

Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Montag hinter sich, vielleicht den schrecklichsten ihres Lebens. Die polierte Holzfläche verschwamm vor ihren Augen, und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, klatschte eine Träne auf den dicken Briefumschlag, der dort lag. Vernon hasste es, wenn sie weinte. Aber es schien, dass der Anblick dieser Träne ausgereicht hatte, einen ganzen unaufhaltsamen Strom davon losbrechen zu lassen. Also weinte sie krampfhaft in ihr Taschentuch und hoffte, Vernon würde es nicht hören.

Nie, _niemals_ würde sie diesen Morgen vergessen!

Nichts ahnend hatte sie die Haustür geöffnet, um die Milchflaschen hinauszustellen, und dann lag da auf der Matte das Bündel mit dem schlafenden Kind darin. Ihr Aufschrei, den sie rasch mit dem Blusenärmel erstickte, war der Auftakt zu Stunden chaotischer Aufregung, die durch ihr gepflegtes Häuschen fuhr und eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterließ.

"Fass das nicht an!", zeterte Vernon, den ihr Aufschrei aus dem Bad gejagt hatte. Mit dem Gesicht voller Rasierschaum stand er da in der Tür, starrte auf das Bündel auf seiner Türschwelle und lief rot an. "Fass das nicht _an_! Sonst denkt noch jemand, wir hätten was damit zu tun! Ich rufe die Polizei!"

Selbst in ihrem geschockten Zustand kam ihr das ungewöhnlich albern vor – nicht anfassen, Himmel, hier ging es ja nicht um ein Vogelnest oder irgendein verirrtes Tier, das von seinesgleichen nicht mehr akzeptiert werden würde, wenn sie es anfasste, oder? Und sie konnte das Kind ja auch schlecht da vor der Eingangstür liegen lassen, wo es die ganze Straße sehen würde, nicht wahr?

Oder war für ihre ungewöhnliche Entschlusskraft auch ihr Instinkt verantwortlich – hatte dieser sie beim Anblick des Kindes gleich ahnen lassen, worum es ging? Sie hätte es nicht sagen können. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie das Bündel mit dem immer noch schlafenden Kind darin aufgehoben, die Tür mit beherrschter Bestimmtheit geschlossen, sich an Vernon vorbeigedrängt und war in die Küche gegangen, wo der kleine Duddy in seinem Stühlchen saß und auf seinen Morgenbrei wartete. Vielleicht war sie ja verrückt, aber sie setzte das Bündel erst einmal auf dem Boden ab und ging an den Herd, um den Brei umzurühren und noch etwas Milch zuzugeben.

Vernon kam wütend und verdattert und unter dem weißen Schaum hochrot hinter ihr her. "Wir müssen sofort die Polizei benachrichtigen! Vielleicht steckt da ein Verbrechen dahinter! Vielleicht ist dieses Kind verletzt oder krank! Vielleicht ist es sogar _tot_, und wir haben es jetzt hier ins Haus genommen – sie werden _uns_ dafür verantwortlich machen –"

"Vernon, beruhige dich! Denk doch an deinen Blutdruck!", sagte sie so ruhig sie eben konnte. "Ich konnte es nicht draußen lassen! Wenn die Nachbarn das gesehen hätten – mein Gott, vielleicht haben sie das ja – Williams muss doch immer schon um sechs aus dem Haus –"

"Ach Blödsinn, es ist doch noch dunkel draußen! Keiner hätte was gesehen!"

Jetzt fing Dudley an, mit dem Löffel in seine leere Breischüssel zu schlagen.

"Shht, Duddyschatz, dein Frühstück ist gleich fertig!" Es half, sich an etwas so Alltägliches wie diesen verflixten Brei zu klammern. Mit lang geübter Routine testete sie die Temperatur des Breis und goss ihn dann in Dudleys Schüsselchen. Ziemlich flüssig –

"Sieh dir das an, es hat eine Verletzung auf der Stirn!", brüllte Vernon wieder los, als er sich über das Kind beugte. "Lauter getrocknetes Blut!"

Das reichte. Das Kind zuckte zusammen und begann sich zu regen, öffnete die Augen und starrte in die erschreckende Maske aus Zornrot und Rasierschaumweiß. Dann verzog es das Gesicht und begann ohrenbetäubend zu schreien. Petunia fiel der Topf mit dem Brei aus der Hand, und Dudley kippte den Inhalt seiner Schüssel probeweise über den Rand seines Stühlchens.

Ja, sie hatte es gewusst. Eigentlich hatte sie es sofort gewusst, als sie das rabenschwarze Haar aus den Tüchern hervorschauen sah, in die irgendwelche verantwortungslosen Unbekannten dieses kleine Kind gewickelt hatten – ihren Neffen –

Und jetzt, als er sich panisch aus diesen Decken befreite und sie alle anstarrte, als erwarte er, dass sie ihn jagen würden – jetzt war kein Zweifel mehr möglich. Sie hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis für Gesichter, und der kleine Junge im Schlafanzug war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Aber das wirklich Schockierende war, dass er sie aus den Augen ihrer Schwester ansah, aus Lilys Augen, die sie nicht erkannten.

Das war ein unheimlicher Moment gewesen. Sie alle schienen in Ratlosigkeit erstarrt – dann warf Dudley seinen Löffel dem tropfenden Brei hinterher, und das fremde Kind schoss wie ein Kaninchen in die dunkelste Ecke der Küche, wo es sich zusammenkauerte.

"Was zum –", polterte Vernon los.

Dann sahen sie beide gleichzeitig den cremefarbenen Briefumschlag, der aus der Decke herausgefallen und über den Fußboden vor Vernons Füße geglitten war. Vernon bückte sich mit einer für seinen Körperbau heldenhaften Geschwindigkeit danach und schnappte ihn einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor seine Frau ihn erreichen konnte.

Petunia blitzte ihn an. "Du – du weißt etwas darüber! Ich sehe es dir an! Was? Was ist los?"

"Ich – äh – ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, Liebes!", sagte Vernon, mit einem Mal recht kleinlaut. Er hatte sein Bestes getan, sie zu schonen. Sie hätte das Kind nicht reinholen sollen! "Gestern, du erinnerst dich vielleicht – all diese seltsamen Sachen, Eulen und Sternschnuppen und –"

"_Vernon_! Hör mit diesem Gefasel auf!", keifte Petunia auf einmal los. "Was hat das alles mit – mit _diesem Kind _zu tun?"

"Erinnerst du dich, gestern fragte ich dich nach dem Namen – äh – von –" Wenn Petunia loskeifte, hatte er immer das spontane Bedürfnis, das Haus zu verlassen. Üblicherweise gab er sich gern der Illusion hin, in seinem eigenen Haus die Hosen anzuhaben, aber wenn Petunia schrill wurde, half eigentlich nur noch die Flucht. Und nun gleich _dieses_ Thema –

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen war seine Frau aber mit einem Mal ganz blass und leise. "Harry. So hieß er. Lilys Sohn", flüsterte sie. "Es stimmt also. Bitte, gib mir den Brief!"

"Moment, Schatz", wehrte er pompös ab. "Lass mich das lesen. Du bist doch viel zu aufgeregt." Und ehe sie ihn hindern konnte, hatte er den Brief bereits geöffnet und las mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck, während der Rasierschaum auf seinen Wangen allmählich eintrocknete.

Dudley hatte jetzt genug. Er wollte sein Frühstück, und zwar nicht die Brühe, die er eben auf den Fußboden gekippt hatte. Und er wollte, dass der Junge, der sich hinter dem Küchenschrank versteckt hatte, da rauskam. Er fing lautstark an zu quengeln.

Petunia beobachtete besorgt, wie Vernon erneut rot anlief. Endlich sah er auf – die Rückseite des Bogens hatte er nicht einmal gelesen. "Das ist ja _un-glaub-lich_!", legte er los. "Ganz und gar unfassbar!"

Er begann mit wuchtigen Schritten auf und ab zu gehen und wedelte dabei mit dem Brief herum. "Wie können die von uns verlangen, den Jungen aufzunehmen? Stellen ihn hier einfach so auf die Türschwelle und verschwinden – wir wissen nicht einmal, ob auch nur _irgendetwas_ wahr ist von dem, was dieser – dieser Dumbledings hier schreibt! Und woher haben die überhaupt unsere Adresse?!"

"Was schreibt er denn, Vernon?"

"Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei!", brüllte ihr Mann und hoffte, um die genaue Antwort erst einmal herumzukommen.

"Aber – aber, Vernon, jetzt warte doch, sag mir doch –"

"Essen!", schrie Dudley. "Bei! Bei! _Bei_!"

Und der kleine Junge in der Lücke zwischen Küchenschrank und Wand kreischte wieder los.

"_Ruhe_!", brüllte Vernon. "Was soll denn das Geschrei? Petunia, bring ihn dazu, dass er damit aufhört! Man könnte ja glauben, jemand wollte ihm was!"

Und damit driftete endgültig alles ins Chaos ab. Als sie versuchte, sich ihrem Neffen zu nähern, kreischte er noch lauter – und das sollte auch für viele Stunden so bleiben. Dudley, sonst keineswegs der Unternehmungslustigste, drohte, aus seinem Stühlchen zu klettern. Vernon schimpfte und fluchte. Und dann klingelte das Telefon und irgendeine fremde, offizielle Stimme drang durch den ganzen Lärm hindurch schnarrend in ihr Ohr und teilte ihr mit, dass ihre Schwester bei einem tragischen Unglück in einem Ort mit seltsamem Namen ums Leben gekommen war. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich, das musste das Dorf sein, in dem Lily damals geheiratet hatte, das Dorf, aus dem ihr Mann stammte. Da habe es eine Explosion der Gasleitungen gegeben, sagte die offizielle Stimme. Sie seien beide tot.

Während sie das zu verstehen versuchte, in seiner ganzen Tragweite und mit allem, was dazu gehörte, stellte Vernon auf einmal fest, dass er in wenigen Minuten in der Firma sein musste –

Als er fort war, kehrte schließlich eine trügerische Ruhe ein. Dudley beschäftigte sich damit, den verschütteten Brei mit den Fingern von der Tischplatte zu wischen und abzulecken. Das fremde Kind – Harry – kauerte nach wie vor hinter dem Schrank und beobachtete sie mit misstrauischer Wachsamkeit.

Auf dem Tisch lag der Briefbogen.

Sie weinte nicht. Dazu war das alles viel zu unwirklich. Der Brei, der auf den sauberen Fliesen ihrer Küche anzutrocknen begann, war viel realer. Sie holte das Putztuch und streifte die Gummihandschuhe über, und während sie in Milch gequollenes Hafermehl von den Fliesen kratzte, überlegte sie, dass sie morgen unmöglich mit zwei Kleinkindern in dieses Dorf an der Küste fahren und an der Beerdigung ihrer Schwester teilnehmen konnte. Das ging einfach nicht. Das konnte doch niemand von ihr erwarten.

Dudley hatte inzwischen angefangen zu brüllen, und während sie ihn auf dem Arm hielt und zu beruhigen versuchte, verfolgte der Kleine aus seinem Schlupfwinkel heraus jede ihrer Bewegungen – wie ein Tier, dachte sie unbehaglich.

Ja, sie kannte diese Augen, wenn auch nicht den Ausdruck, den sie jetzt darin sah. Lily hatte traumverloren oder lächelnd und meistens ziemlich frech in die Welt gesehen, aber _diesen_ Ausdruck – na ja, damals in der kurzen Zeit im Internat vielleicht, fiel es Petunia auf einmal ein. Damals war ihre kleine Schwester unglücklich gewesen. Damals hatte sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht alles um Lily Evans und ihre Bedürfnisse gedreht.

Erst nachdem sie für Dudley neuen Brei gekocht und ihn gefüttert hatte und ihm dann noch die Banane gegeben hatte, nach der er lautstark verlangte – erst danach hatte sie endlich den Brief aufgenommen und gelesen. Auch die Rückseite, die Vernon gar nicht mehr beachtet hatte –

Der Rest des Tages verschwamm in einer Art Nebel. Sie begriff nur eines: Alles hatte sich geändert, von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Alles hatte sich geändert, und ihr gepflegtes, behagliches Heim, ihre umsorgte kleine Familie würden nie mehr so sein, wie sie es bis zu diesem Morgen gewesen war. So wie Lily damals mit einer lächerlichen Handbewegung ihren Wellensittich getötet hatte, so hatte sie es noch im Tod geschafft, ihr ganzes Leben zu zerstören –

Und nun saß sie hier, am Ende dieses langen, schrecklichen Tages, und gab vor, über Entscheidungen nachzudenken, die doch längst getroffen waren. Der furchtbare Brief lag vor ihr auf diesem hübschen alten Schreibtisch und sah so harmlos aus.

Es war ganz und gar undenkbar, dass sie morgen zur Beerdigung fuhr. Wie hätte sie das machen sollen, mit zwei kleinen Kindern, von denen das eine nach ihr biss und schlug, wenn sie nur in seine Nähe kam? Außerdem würde das sicher eine große Veranstaltung werden, denn die offizielle Stimme am Telefon hatte etwas von vielen Toten gesagt, die dieses Unglück gefordert hatte.

Und überhaupt war auch Vernon dagegen, dass sie hinfuhr. Du hast damals einen Schlussstrich gezogen, und das war richtig, hatte er vorhin gesagt. Wir haben nichts mehr mit deiner Schwester oder ihrer Familie zu tun. Fertig. Und morgen werde ich mich mit dem Jugendamt in Verbindung setzen, damit dieses Kind in ein Heim kommt.

Der liebe, ahnungslose Vernon!

Petunia schluchzte noch einmal krampfhaft auf, so laut, dass es sie selbst erschreckte. Wenn es doch so einfach gewesen wäre! Wenn sie dieses Kind doch einfach irgendwo hätten abgeben und vergessen können, dass es jemals existiert hatte!

Aber so einfach war es nicht. Diese fürchterlichen Leute, mit denen Lily sich eingelassen hatte und die ohne Zweifel auch schuld an ihrem Tod waren – die würden es nicht hinnehmen, wenn sie sich nicht an das hielt, was sie von ihr wollten. Um das zu wissen, hätte sie nicht einmal den Brief lesen müssen.

Noch einmal wischte sie sich die Augen und sah dann wieder auf den Briefbogen, genauer gesagt auf seine Rückseite. Da standen sie, die Zeilen, die das Leben der Dursleys unwiderruflich verändert hatten. Die Zeilen, die Vernon am Morgen unerklärlicherweise nicht gesehen hatte. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er sie auch jetzt nicht sehen würde, obwohl sie klar und deutlich zu lesen waren. Aber sie waren nur an sie, Petunia, gerichtet.

"_Für Harry ist es überlebenswichtig_", stand da in dieser altmodischen Schrift, "_dass du, seine Tante und einzige lebende Verwandte, ihn bei dir aufnimmst und ihm bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit ein Heim bei dir gibst, zu dem er immer wieder zurückkehren kann._

_Ihr seid vom gleichen Blut, du, Petunia, deine Schwester Lily und dein Neffe Harry, und das in einer Weise, die noch weit bedeutsamer ist als bloße Blutsverwandtschaft. Gewiss erinnerst du dich doch an deine Urgroßmutter? Denke darüber nach, Petunia, und ziehe Harry in Güte und Freundlichkeit in deiner Welt auf. Wenn es an der Zeit ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er in seine eigene Welt zurückkehrt._

_Wenn aber Harry von seiner Familie nicht als einer der Ihren aufgenommen wird, werden diese Zeilen nicht länger nur für dich sichtbar sein, Petunia. Sie werden für jeden lesbar sein, dessen Blick darauf fällt. Und sollte kein Blick darauf fallen so, fürchte ich, werden sie dafür sorgen, dass sie _gehört_ werden._"

Petunia legte die Hand an ihre schmerzende Stirn. Das Entsetzen, das sie heute Morgen angesichts dieser Zeilen überkommen hatte, war unvermindert heftig. Ja, ja, es _gab_ da ein paar verschwommene Erinnerungen an die Urgroßmutter, die sie als Kinder sehr gern gehabt hatten, aber diese Erinnerungen hatte sie schon vor vielen Jahren rigoros verbannt. Sie würde auch jetzt keinesfalls daran denken.

Wie konnte dieser Fremde aus Lilys verrückter Welt ihr damit drohen, Vernon und jedem anderen, der es zufällig hören mochte, etwas zu erzählen, das ihr wohlgeordnetes Familienleben von Grund auf zerstören würde?!

Nein, sie verstand nicht, worauf Dumbledore da anspielte, und sie wollte es auch niemals verstehen, und damit basta. Aber ja, sie würde für Harry sorgen, schließlich war er ihr elternloser Neffe und sie kein Unmensch, nicht wahr? Vernon musste das einfach einsehen –

Als sollte ihr Entschluss sofort auf die Probe gestellt werden, ertönte in diesem Moment wieder ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus dem Nähzimmer. Vernon schleuderte seine Zeitung zu Boden und sprang auf. "Dieser verdammte Bengel! Da brüllt der doch schon wieder! Er wird uns noch Dudley aufwecken!"

"Lass nur, Vernon", sagte Petunia müde und stand auf. "Ich gehe zu ihm. Wir werden uns schon noch irgendwie aneinander gewöhnen."

oooOOOooo

Er stand an einer Kaimauer, an die schwarz glitzerndes Wasser in trägen, kleinen Wellen schwappte. Es war Nacht, und als er den Blick hob, gab es nichts anderes als dieses schwarze Wasser, das irgendwo weit draußen mit der Nacht verschmolz.

Da muss ich rüber, dachte er. Erst dann geht es weiter.

Aber auch im Traum wusste er, dass es keinen Weg hinüber gab. Dennoch war die Verzweiflung, die ihn den langen Weg über gejagt hatte – den Weg, der jetzt so unvermittelt an dieser Mauer endete – vorüber.

Trauer, so tief und schwarz und unüberwindlich wie dieses Wasser, holte ihn in seinem Schlaf ab, der ohnehin kaum mehr als ein dünner Schleier über einer verkrampften Wachheit gewesen war.

Er öffnete die Augen nicht und machte auch keine Bewegung, um nur nichts zu spüren. Hier herrschte eisige Kälte. Und von weit unten konnte er bereits wieder das Glucksen hören, das die steigende Flut ankündigte. Dicht an der Außenmauer gab es ein Loch im Zellenboden, durch das bei Flut das Wasser hinaufstieg. Dieses Loch diente als Toilette und sorgte gleichzeitig für die regelmäßige Reinigung seiner Zelle: Er hatte jetzt zweimal die Flut hier erlebt, und beim zweiten Mal war das eisige Wasser knöcheltief durch die gesamte Zelle gewirbelt. In letzter Sekunde hatte er den Strohsack gepackt und über seinen Kopf gehalten, während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser höher stieg. Der Strohsack war der einzige Einrichtungsgegenstand in seiner Zelle.

"Pass gut drauf auf, es gibt nur einen pro Jahr!", hatte einer der Aufseher höhnisch gesagt, und als das Seewasser hereinwirbelte, kapierte er dann, warum.

Der Strohsack war sein ganzer Besitz. Nein, halt, da gab es noch Becher und Schüssel aus irgendeinem verkrusteten Metall. Kein Besteck. Und von dem Flutwasser abgesehen keine Möglichkeit, sich selbst oder seine Sachen zu waschen.

Soweit er wusste, war er der erste Black in Azkaban. Da hatte er doch wenigstens etwas zur Bereicherung der Familiengeschichte getan. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer prophezeit, dass er einmal hier enden würde. Nun konnte sie sich bestätigt fühlen.

Keiner hatte nach ihm gefragt. Er wusste das, denn die Aufseher hatten es ihm schon bei der Überfahrt genüsslich vorgehalten. Anscheinend musste man sonst verzweifelte Angehörige, Freunde und Geliebte buchstäblich vom Schiff tragen – aber nicht bei ihm. Nicht bei Sirius Black, dem Verräter der Potters. Der seine besten Freunde hatte ermorden lassen, die Eltern _des Jungen, der überlebt hatte_. Und der dann noch eiskalt eine ganze Straße voller unbeteiligter Muggel getötet hatte, um sich seines anderen Freundes zu entledigen, der ihn zur Rede stellen wollte –

Nein, es gab niemanden, der darum gebeten hätte, noch einmal mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen. Niemanden, der die Wächter bis zur letzten Sekunde, bis zum Ablegen des Schiffes von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen versuchte –

Er war ein Ausgestoßener, das begriff er spätestens während der Überfahrt im Bauch dieses schwankenden Schiffes, angekettet an drei andere Verdammte und zusätzlich mit einem magischen Knebel gebunden, eine Neuerfindung, die angeblich schwarzmagische Kräfte unterdrückte. Hier hörte er die Bezeichnung _der Junge, der überlebt hat_ gleich ein paar Mal. So schienen sie seinen Patensohn inzwischen überall zu nennen.

Nicht einmal Remus hatte nach ihm gefragt!

Er wunderte sich, dass das noch wehtun konnte. Aber so war es. Dass Remus ihn für schuldig halten konnte –

Aber halt – er _war_ ja schuldig. In seiner Neunmalklugheit hatte er sie Pete ausgeliefert. Hatte sie ihm geradezu auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert! Und es war nicht einmal nur geschehen, weil er besonders schlau hatte sein wollen – nein, es war auch geschehen, weil etwas in ihm dagegen aufbegehrt hatte, auch _diese_ Rolle noch für James und Lily zu übernehmen.

Ja, und deshalb waren sie jetzt tot, und er lag hier kältestarr auf seinem Strohsack in Azkaban. Und Peter, der dumme, tölpelhafte Peter hatte ihn ausgetrickst!

Peter hatte sie alle verraten. Er hatte sie auch alle überrascht, und wie!

Das war gelungen, Pete! Dein letzter Schachzug da in Godric's Hollow, der war geradezu genial! Künstlerpech, dass du deinen eigenen Katastrophenzauber nicht überlebt hast, aber mich hast du jedenfalls noch für immer aus dem Weg geräumt.

Wenn _das_ nicht zum Lachen war!

Ja, gestern hatte er in seinem neuen Heim gestanden und gelacht, bis es von den feuchten Mauern gellte. Als die Wärter gegangen waren, blieb er allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Nur durch einen kaum armdicken Spalt hoch oben in der Außenmauer kam ein wenig Tageslicht. Es reichte eben aus, sich zu orientieren. Die Zelle war klein, aber ziemlich hoch. Die Seite zum Gang hin war in Mannshöhe mit einem schweren Eisengitter versehen. Es war feucht und sehr kalt, und es roch seltsam, ein Geruch, der irgendwo in der Tiefe seines Hirns Alarm auslöste.

Er war allein hier. Es gab viele Zellen in diesem Gang, aber sie waren alle leer, das hatte er gesehen, als sie ihn hierher gebracht hatten.

"So leer bleibt's hier nicht mehr lange", sagte einer von ihnen. "Wir fangen jetzt einen nach dem anderen von euch. Dann könnt ihr hier zusammen eurem Herrn nachtrauern!"

Diese plötzliche Stille! Die vergangenen Tage waren wie ein ohrenbetäubendes, sinnloses Geschrei gewesen, das immer noch in ihm nachhallte. Das Herz war zu träge, um schon begriffen zu haben, was der Verstand in dumpfer Betäubung bereits hingenommen hatte. Hier, in dieser Stille und Dunkelheit, hatte es Zeit, zu begreifen. Aber seine Antwort blieb dieselbe, blieb dasselbe fassungslose Gelächter. Er konnte nicht anders. Das war alles der reine Irrsinn, aber irgendwie hatte es Methode. Und so stand er da in seiner Zelle und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Gitter und lachte.

"Pete! Oh Mann, Pete!", rief er in die Düsternis und kicherte. Und konnte kopfschüttelnd nur immer diese Worte wiederholen und lachen, bis er brüllte, und brüllen, bis er wieder lachte –

War es ein Geräusch gewesen, das sein Toben durchdrang und ihn plötzlich innehalten ließ? Ein Rascheln, wie von einer großen Vogelschwinge, die an den Mauern entlangstrich? Oder war es der Geruch, der auf einmal stärker wurde, dieser seltsame, fremdartige, kalte Geruch? Die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich plötzlich auf, und es war, als sei die Luft irgendwie dichter geworden, schwerer zu atmen – ja, es war, als füllte flüssige Dunkelheit seine Lungen mit jedem Atemzug –

Keuchend wich er vom Gitter zurück, versuchte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen – da war auf einmal eine tiefere Schwärze draußen im Gang –

Und Kälte – trockene Kälte, die seine Lippen aufspringen ließ und seine Knochen mürbe machte –

Das Ding im Gang tat nichts, es füllte nur einfach den Raum vor dem Gitter aus. Aber Sirius fühlte, wie seine bloße Anwesenheit ihn langsam in die Knie zwang. Er fand sich auf dem nassen Boden an der Außenmauer wieder, wo er kauerte und nach Atem rang, gegen eine Nacht ankämpfend, die sich über seine Seele senken wollte wie ein tödlicher Winter.

Da waren sie, der Schrecken von Azkaban. Dementoren. Die stummen Wächter, deren Gegenwart jede weitere Aufsicht überflüssig machte –

Er fühlte keine Angst, das war verrückt. Nein, immer noch keine Angst. Aber während die Nässe des Steinbodens seine Hosenbeine durchdrang, begriff er auf einmal, dass es _für immer _war. Er war einundzwanzig Jahre alt, und er würde nie mehr das Sonnenlicht auf seiner Haut fühlen. Oder den Wind. Den Regen. Die sanfte Berührung von Schneeflocken. Er würde nie mehr die Wärme eines anderen Menschen spüren. Den Trost einer menschlichen Stimme.

Er war zu seinem Strohsack gekrochen und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr davon fortbewegt. Lag zusammengekrümmt da, fühlte das rauhe Sackleinen unter seiner Wange und seiner Hand und erstarrte langsam in der Kälte.

Er würde zum Tier werden.

oooOOOooo

Das Kinderzimmer war dämmrig und still und ganz erstaunlich ordentlich. Dicke dunkelblaue Vorhänge hielten die Nacht draußen. Eine kleine, gut gepflegte Gießmich in einem grün-gelb gestreiften Übertopf gab von der Fensterbank her ein schläfriges Summen von sich. Peter erinnerte sich, dass er selbst als Junge auch so eine gehabt hatte. Gießmichs gehörten zu der Art anspruchsloser, aber unterhaltsamer Pflanzen, die Mütter ihren Kindern schenken, damit sie lernen, sich um etwas zu kümmern –

Seine Gießmich hatte nie solche kleinen bunten Blüten gehabt. Sie war ziemlich schnell eingegangen. Das würde dem Jungen hier nie passieren, das sah man sofort.

Peter saß in einem geräumigen Käfig, der eine dicke Schicht Sägemehl und genug Stroh enthielt, in das man sich behaglich eingraben konnte. Es gab außerdem ein paar kleine Turngeräte – winzige Leitern aus Seil und Holzstäbchen, ein Laufrad – die er zu ignorieren gedachte, und einen vollen Futternapf, an dessen Inhalt sie zwar noch würden arbeiten müssen, der Junge und er, aber immerhin, es war genug da, und er musste nichts Vergammeltes aus einer Mülltonne essen oder, schlimmer noch, sein Abendessen erst jagen. Ihm die richtige Sorte Futter zu geben, das würde er dem Knäblein schon noch beibringen.

Alles war sauber, es war ruhig und warm und weit, weit weg von allem Chaos, von der regennassen Nacht, von den stinkenden Wegen und Winkeln, die einer Ratte sonst blieben. Und die verletzte Pfote hatte der Junge auch versorgt. Dankbar fühlte Peter, wie die Salbe unter dem Verband die Schmerzen linderte. Dafür konnte er diesem Kind tatsächlich fast so etwas wie Zuneigung entgegenbringen.

Er fand es auch nett von Percy Weasley, dass er seinem neuen Haustier einen so noblen Namen wie Pomponill de Parmedusos gegeben hatte – nach dem berühmten Rattendetektiv aus den Kinderbüchern, die auch der kleine Peter Pettigrew gekannt hatte. Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der lange Name sehr schnell einem knapperen weichen würde.

Diese dreisten Zwillinge – so klein sie noch waren, hatten sie doch aus Mollys Entsetzenstirade angesichts dessen, was ihr Mann da mitgebracht hatte, sofort das entscheidende Wort herausgefiltert und sich sorgfältig eingeprägt. Aber Peter, der schon Petty genannt worden war, würde sich auch damit abfinden, für die nächste Zeit "Krätze" gerufen zu werden. Es war ja nicht für ewig, und die Behaglichkeit seines neuen Zuhauses war das auf jeden Fall wert. Von der Sicherheit ganz zu schweigen.

Während die zahlreichen Kinder munter durch das ziemlich schäbige, verwohnte Haus quirlten, waren Arthur und Molly Weasley, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, tief betroffen und bedrückt. Vorhin, beim Abendessen, hatte Arthur das Radio angestellt und dann mit kummervoller Miene zugehört, während er im Essen auf seinem Teller nur herumstocherte.

Peter, der sich auf Percys Schulter hatte ankrallen müssen, weil man das von ihm als Ratte nun mal so erwartete, wurde allein vom Duft des Hackbratens ganz benommen zumute. Er hatte solchen Hunger auf richtiges, gekochtes Essen! Aber es gab Dinge, die er unbedingt wissen musste, und deshalb riss er sich zusammen und lauschte aufmerksam dem Radiosprecher.

Während der erstaunlich hastige Rücktritt von Minister Purge mehr nebenbei erwähnt worden war, blieb die Verhaftung von Sirius Black nach wie vor das beherrschende Thema. Er war tatsächlich ohne weitere Verhandlung nach Azkaban gebracht worden, wo er bleiben würde "bis zum natürlichen Tod". Angesichts der zwölf bei der Explosion getöteten Muggel – und vermutlich noch mehr angesichts seiner Rolle bei der Ermordung der Potters – kochte die Volksseele. Sirius Black wäre wahrscheinlich von aufgebrachten Zauberern gelyncht worden, wenn sie ihn nicht gestern schon nach Azkaban gebracht hätten. Auf Mitleid oder Fürsprache konnte er keinesfalls rechnen. Und selbst hatte er überhaupt nichts zu seiner Verteidigung gesagt oder getan.

Der Unheil bringende Zauberstab, so wurde ein Ministeriumssprecher zitiert, habe sich als ein Billigprodukt aus Rumänien herausgestellt, das vermutlich aus Blacks Zeit mit einer rumänischen Drachenshowtruppe stamme. Ein Sachverständiger habe bestätigt, dass mit solchen normalerweise eher harmlosen Zauberstäben im Fall einer Fehlfunktion oder Überbeanspruchung eine Menge Schaden angerichtet werden könne.

Peter, der die Ohren noch um einiges mehr gespitzt hatte, beruhigte sich wieder, als das Thema damit erledigt schien und der Sprecher sich nun den morgigen Beisetzungsfeierlichkeiten für die Opfer zuwandte.

Ein wenig erleichtert befasste sich Peter wieder mit seinen eigenen Überlegungen und versuchte, seine Rattennase gegen den köstlichen Duft aus den Schüsseln und Tellern zu verschließen.

Gab es da nicht irgendeine Methode, mit der man die zuletzt ausgeführten magischen Akte eines Zauberstabes überprüfen konnte? Er glaubte, davon einmal irgendwas gehört zu haben, und hatte die vergangenen zwei Tage in der verschwommenen Furcht verbracht, jemand könnte auf die Idee kommen, Sirius' Zauberstab auf diese Weise zu untersuchen. Aber wenn Sirius schon sicher in Azkaban saß –

"Er hat mir einen Drachenzahn geschenkt", murmelte der kleine Bill auf einmal und sah dann bekümmert zu seinen Eltern auf. "Er war immer nett zu uns."

"Er war – er ist ein Ungeheuer!", schluchzte Molly auf. "Wie _konnte_ er das nur tun! Wie konnte er James und Lily verraten?!"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir fällt es sehr schwer, das zu glauben, Liebes. Es ist – unfassbar! Ausgerechnet Sirius! Aber Dumbledore hat mit keinem Wort eingegriffen. Ich fürchte, dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat."

"Peter Pettigrew", fuhr der Radiosprecher fort, "der ehemalige Mitschüler der Potters wie auch Blacks, der beim Versuch, den Verräter seiner Freunde zu stellen, sein eigenes Leben verloren hat, wird für seine mutige Tat mit dem Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse geehrt."

"Krätze fällt gleich in den Teller!", brüllte der eine Zwilling los und hopste auf seinem Kinderstuhl.

"Der will auch was essen", fiel der andere ein. "Gib ihm was ab, Percy!"

"Percy! Untersteh dich! Du bringst jetzt sofort diese Ratte vom Tisch!", fuhr Molly auf.

"Psst!", machte Arthur ungeduldig. "Lasst uns das zu Ende hören!"

Aber Peter musste gar nicht mehr hören. Und jetzt saß er hier in diesem dämmrigen Kinderzimmer, fern von der feindlichen Welt, und ließ in schläfriger Behaglichkeit seine Gedanken schweifen. Er war in Sicherheit. Er würde vermutlich eine ganze Weile eine Ratte bleiben müssen – aber damit konnte er hier auf jeden Fall leben. Sein holperndes Herz kam endlich zur Ruhe.

Was für ein Glück, dass Sirius damals, vor so vielen Jahren, mit Hilfe dieses obskuren, aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek geklauten Buches herausgefunden hatte, wie man zum Animagus werden konnte! Das war zwar ein langwieriger und nicht immer besonders angenehmer Prozess gewesen (Peter erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Wochen, in denen ihm ein Fell auf dem Rücken gewachsen war, das einfach nicht mehr verschwinden wollte), aber es hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. Und jetzt rettete Sirius' Entdeckung sogar sein Leben. Ironie des Schicksals.

Ach ja, damals –

Ein echter Animagus brauchte selbstverständlich keinen Zauberstab, um sich zu verwandeln. Die Tiergestalt war nichts anderes als ein weiterer Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, in den er nach Belieben überwechseln konnte. Bei ihnen war das etwas anderes gewesen. In der ersten Zeit waren sie alle drei auf den Zauberstab angewiesen, wenn sie in ihre Tiergestalten schlüpfen wollten. Aber dann hatten Sirius und James immer mehr Geschick bei der Verwandlung entwickelt, so dass ihnen diese schließlich auch ohne Zauberstab gelang. Peter war immer wütend darüber, dass er das nicht schaffte.

"Du musst einfach deine ganze magische Kraft nach _innen_ richten!", hatte James immer gesagt. "Wenn man sich selbst verwandelt, ist der Zauberstab gar nicht nötig, eigentlich ist das sogar ein Umweg, wenn du das damit versuchst!"

"Ach ja, und weshalb habt _ihr_ das dann monatelang mit Zauberstab gemacht?! Hört doch bloß auf, so anzugeben! Und überhaupt – was macht ihr, wenn ihr euch plötzlich draußen zurückverwandeln müsst und dann wegen irgendwas zaubern müsst? Dann steht ihr ganz schön blöd da, oder? _Ich_ nehm' das Ding jedenfalls mit!"

Der Zauberstab, als ein Teil der magischen Identität, verschmolz bei der Verwandlung mit dem verwandelten Körper – so wie die Kleidung, so wie James' Brille, wie Schmuck und sogar kleinere Waffen. Sie hatten damals eine ganze Weile herumexperimentiert, was sie auf diese Weise alles mitnehmen konnten – es funktionierte _nicht_ mit Butterbierflaschen und kaltem Braten, fanden sie dabei ziemlich schnell heraus.

Peter hatte Jahre gebraucht, um die Verwandlung auch ohne Zauberstab zu bewältigen, und selbst als ihm das endlich gelang, hatte er den Stab gewohnheitsmäßig – und aus Gründen der Vorsicht – immer mit sich genommen.

Krätze die Ratte wühlte sich ins Stroh und fing an, die Welt draußen hinter sich zu lassen. Nur einen Gedanken nahm er mit bis in den Schlaf. Der Schwarze Lord mochte tot sein, aber er trug ihn dennoch bei sich. Er würde nie frei von ihm sein, bis er sich nicht der Gegenstände entledigen konnte, die auf magische Weise bei ihm geborgen waren. Außer dem Medaillon war das nun auch der Zauberstab. Mit dem würde er nie mehr zaubern, so viel stand fest. Das Gefühl der Stärke war ungeheuer gewesen, aber auch unheimlich. Und auf jeden Fall hatte er nicht all diese Leute töten wollen.

Während er in den ersten ruhigen Schlaf seit vielen Tagen hinüberdriftete, dachte er an seinen eigenen Zauberstab, der nun tief in einer verlassenen Tierhöhle in Godric's Hollow versteckt lag, zusammen mit einer metallenen Maske und eingewickelt in einen Umhang, dem vermutlich auch das widrigste Wetter nichts würde anhaben können. Dort würde er liegen bis zu dem Tag, an dem er ihn endlich wieder an sich nehmen konnte. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Sirius Black endlich seinem natürlichen Tod begegnet war.


	23. Ungeschliffene Edelsteine

**Fünfter Teil: Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow**

**Kapitel 23**

**Ungeschliffene Edelsteine und andere Zukunftsversprechen**

Für Pfarrer Gwynnith war diese Trauerfeier für vierzehn Tote auch in organisatorischer Hinsicht eine schwere Prüfung. Nach dem Trauergottesdienst in der Kirche, in der sich an diesem Dienstagmorgen das ganze Dorf drängte, gingen sie alle in einem langen Zug zum alten Friedhof hinüber, der dicht an der Küste lag. Wind und Regenfälle nagten an der Steilküste und rückten diesem Friedhof mit jedem Winter ein Stückchen näher, aber das Dorf beharrte in heftigen Auseinandersetzungen mit der Bezirksverwaltung stur auf diesem alten Platz.

Hier, wo sich außer ein paar windschiefen Kiefern nur Efeu und ein paar Bodendecker zu halten vermochten, strömte nun der Zug der Trauernden über die kiesbestreuten Wege und verteilte sich an zehn offenen Gräbern.

Unter der Steinsäule, in die die Namen der gefallenen Soldaten geschnitten waren, hatte sich die Feuerwehrkapelle aufgestellt. Davor stand der Bürgermeister, der selbst keinen Toten zu beklagen hatte, und wartete darauf, dass alle ihren Platz fanden, damit er mit seiner Ansprache beginnen konnte. Danach würde der Pfarrer von Grab zu Grab gehen und die Toten segnen.

Ja, das ganze Dorf war gekommen. Auch von den _anderen_ – von denen es ja eigenartigerweise keinen getroffen hatte, wenn man von den jungen Potters einmal absah – standen hier viele bei ihren Freunden und Nachbarn. Die größte Gruppe von ihnen hatte sich natürlich am Grab der Potters versammelt, das in der seewärts gelegenen Ecke des Friedhofs ausgehoben worden war. Dort hatten sich erwartungsgemäß auch die meisten Fremden eingefunden.

Als endlich alle stillstanden und die Kapelle etwas blechern mit einem Choral einsetzte, hastete noch ein letzter verspäteter Gast durch das Friedhofstor, ein junger Mann, der keinen Mantel über seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover trug und an dessen braunem, gelocktem Haar der Wind zerrte. Er trug einen ganzen Armvoll roter und blauer Sommerblumen, die in all dem feierlichen Schwarz und Weiß ringsum einen beinahe unverschämt lebensvollen Farbtupfer bildeten.

Er drängte sich unter gemurmelten Entschuldigungen zwischen den Leuten hindurch, sah sich immer wieder suchend um und wurde dann endlich, als er fast die gesamte Breite des Friedhofs überquert hatte, von einem Bekannten entdeckt.

"Remus – hier sind wir!"

Remus Lupin wandte sich dankbar in die Richtung, aus der die vertraute Stimme gekommen war. Da standen sie alle, ganz am Ende der letzten Gräberreihe, unter der großen, vom Seewind gebeugten Kiefer. Trotz seiner offenkundigen Bemühungen, sich kleiner zu machen, ragte Hagrid aus der Gruppe wie ein Turm hervor.

Frank Longbottom – ganz ungewohnt im schwarzen Muggelanzug – war es gewesen, der ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme gerufen hatte und ihn nun auch herüberwinkte. Neben ihm stand Dumbledore, der sich ebenfalls um einigermaßen dezente Muggelkleidung bemüht hatte. Überrascht entdeckte Lupin am Grab seiner Freunde auch die neue Ministerin, Millicent Bagnold, und neben ihr einen weiteren Vertreter des Ministeriums, den Mann, der hier mit seinen magischen Brigaden eingegriffen hatte und dessen Bild gestern ebenfalls im _Prophet _gewesen war. Fudge war sein Name, erinnerte sich Lupin und stellte fest, dass er sein auffälligstes Kennzeichen, eine verrückte grüne Melone, bei dieser Gelegenheit durch einen schwarzen Hut ersetzt hatte.

Lupin selbst hatte den Umhang weggelassen, als man ihm mitteilte, dass sie sich möglichst unauffällig kleiden und verhalten sollten. Überflüssigerweise, wie er feststellte: Hier waren viele Leute ganz eindeutig nicht muggelhaft gekleidet. Er reihte sich schnell zwischen Frank und Elphias Doge ein, als die Kapelle eben verstummte.

"Entschuldigt meine Verspätung", murmelte er und fügte an Dumbledore gewandt hinzu: "deFence wollte mich eigentlich gar nicht gehen lassen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben."

"Ja, das Ministerium hat beschlossen, Godric's Hollow magisch abzuriegeln, als klar wurde, dass plötzlich alle den Ort sehen wollten, an dem es geschehen ist. Man kommt nur noch mit einer Sondergenehmigung herein", erklärte Emmeline Vance, die in ihrem schwarzen Samtkleid so Ehrfurcht gebietend aussah wie immer.

Neben ihr stand Dädalus Diggle. Und ganz am Rand, direkt am Gitterzaun, entdeckte er Benjamin Fenwick, der mit gesenktem Kopf dastand und sich bemühte, niemanden anzusehen. Wieder einmal hatte sich der Orden des Phönix versammelt, um ermordeten Mitgliedern das letzte Geleit zu geben – wie oft hatten sie jetzt schon so an einem frisch ausgehobenen Grab gestanden!

"Wo ist Moody?", fragte Lupin leise.

"Auf Jagd", antwortete Doge knapp. Er hatte auch hier nicht auf seinen Hut verzichtet. "Er und 'ne ganze Reihe anderer. Sagte, nie war der Zeitpunkt günstiger als jetzt. Die Todesser wären wie eine Herde fetter Hennen, denen der Hahn gestorben ist."

Emmeline Vance warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

"Alice konnte nicht mitkommen", murmelte Frank. "Seit wir es erfahren haben, hat sie fast ununterbrochen geweint. Meine Mutter kümmert sich um sie und Neville."

Dann verstummten sie, denn der Bürgermeister trat vor und räusperte sich zum Zeichen, dass er nun mit seiner Ansprache beginnen wollte. Lupin sah sich vorsichtig um. Beim Anblick der beiden Särge neben dem Grab wurde ihm das Herz noch schwerer, und er fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich unpassend mit seinem Strauß Sommerblumen. Aber viel mehr, als jeder feierliche weiße Blumenkranz das gekonnt hätte, drückten sie für ihn das aus, was seine Freunde ihm gewesen waren und wie er sie in Erinnerung behalten wollte: Lebenslust. _Sommer_.

Schwer vorstellbar, dass sie jetzt da drin liegen sollten.

Seine Augen brannten, und seine Kehle fühlte sich seit Tagen an wie zugeschnürt. Vorgestern, im Morgengrauen des ersten November, war die Nachricht vom Untergang Voldemorts in der Schule für Verteidigung beim Frühstück zwar noch unter Vorbehalt, aber in unverkennbar feierlichem Ton bekannt gegeben worden, und der Tod von James und Lily Potter schien nicht mehr als eine bedauerliche Begleiterscheinung zu sein. Aber er ging seitdem wie blind durch die Welt und fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas hätte tun können, um das zu verhindern. Dann war, noch am Abend desselben Tages, die unfassbare Nachricht über Sirius und Peter gekommen –

Und nun ringsum die Menschen, die mit den Tränen kämpften und immer noch nicht fassen konnten, wie sich ein solches Unglück in ihrem beschaulichen kleinen Dorf hatte ereignen können … Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, als sie hier standen, in diesem unwirklichen grellen Sonnenlicht, fröstelnd im scharfen Wind, der Wolkenfetzen über den blauen Himmel trieb, so dass ihre Schatten über den Friedhof jagten wie große Vögel.

All dieses Leid sollte Sirius verursacht haben?! Sirius, sein Freund, den er seit so vielen Jahren kannte? Sirius, ausgerechnet _Sirius_ sollte James und Lily verraten haben?

Er hörte die Worte des Bürgermeisters nicht einmal und auch nicht die Ansprache von Ministerin Bagnold, die sie für diejenigen hielt, die um das Grab der Potters versammelt waren, während der Pfarrer langsam von Grab zu Grab voranschritt. Mit trockenen, geröteten Augen starrte er in die Grube, in die man die Särge mit seinen Freunden hinabließ, und warf seinen sinnlosen Strauß aus Sommerblumen hinterher, wo er auf der Kante eines der Särge aufschlug und von dort herunterrutschte in die sandige, nasse Erde.

Sinnlos und verschwendet. Die Blumen, deren Farben eben noch so leuchtend gewesen waren, waren jetzt nichts anderes mehr als Müll.

Er war wegen James und Lily hier, aber es war Sirius, an den er die ganze Zeit denken musste.

oooOOOooo

Hogwarts. Da war er also zurück. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte Voldemort ihn hier als Lehrer haben wollen, aber nach dem peinlichen Auftritt im _Eberkopf_ waren seine Chancen bei Dumbledore natürlich dahin gewesen.

Und jetzt eilte er wie ein Schatten durch die vertrauten Gänge, mit abweisender Miene, zwei große Glasbehälter in den Armen, und um den Hals, den zu brechen er im entscheidenden Moment zu dämlich gewesen war, irgendein schwarzes Tuch geschlungen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn die Vertrautheit der Schule so bedrängen würde. Nach den Jahren, in denen er hier zumindest lieber gewesen war als irgendwo sonst, hatte er diesen Ort mit dem Schulabschluss doch endgültig hinter sich gelassen und nicht mehr zurückgeblickt – wozu er, wie er gedacht hatte, ohnehin nicht neigte.

Aber jetzt wieder hier zu sein, ausgerechnet jetzt –

Buße, dachte er zynisch. So hat er es genannt. Dumbledore hat für alles stets das passende Wort parat. Und hat am Ende immer Recht.

Aber letztlich war ihm das auch egal. Wenn es ihm nützte, hier die Rolle des gezähmten und bußfertigen Todessers zu spielen, würde er sich darein fügen. Wenn ihn das seinem Ziel näher brachte, würde er hier eben für Dumbledore Männchen machen, solange der das wollte. Denn immerhin: Wenn nach Voldemorts Niederlage überhaupt jemand die Fäden in der Hand hielt, dann war es jedenfalls Albus Dumbledore. Also würde er ihm auf die Finger sehen. Und dabei darauf achten, dass der seinerseits ihm nicht zu genau in die Karten blickte. Eines Tages würde ihm Dumbledore – ob er es nun wollte oder nicht – helfen, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter, erleichtert, den Gängen voller Schüler endlich zu entkommen.

Seinen Widerwillen, Slughorns Unterrichtsraum zu betreten, fand er demütigend und ein bisschen erschreckend. Am vergangenen Abend hatte er dort in der Tür gestanden und festgestellt, dass es ihm unmöglich war, auch nur hineinzusehen. Er fühlte, der dünne Firnis seiner Selbstbeherrschung würde einfach abplatzen, wenn er da hineinging. Darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken. Also kehrte er um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Es war nicht schwer, vernünftige Gründe zu finden, die für einen neuen Zaubertränkeraum sprachen –

Den hatte er bekommen. Dumbledore hatte auf jede dumme Bemerkung verzichtet, wofür er ihm dankbar war.

Ja, er kam zurecht, fand er. Für jemanden, der sich nach allem anderen auch noch zu dumm angestellt hatte, den Abgang durch eine Seilschlinge zu bewerkstelligen, machte er sich auf jeden Fall ganz gut. Er war immer noch sehr heiser und konnte nicht lange sprechen, aber er war entschlossen, mit dem Unterricht heute anzufangen. Keinen einzigen weiteren Tag hätte er in der Stille des Zimmers ertragen, das ihm inzwischen als Wohnraum zugewiesen worden war.

Und ganz sicher nicht _diesen_ Tag.

"Hier also wollen Sie von jetzt an unterrichten?"

Snape, der zu den vergitterten Fenstern oben in der Außenwand des alten Kerkers hinaufgesehen hatte, fuhr herum. In der Tür stand Slughorn und sah sich voller Interesse um.

"Direktor Dumbledore hat mir gestattet – ich wollte nicht – ein Raum dieser Art kommt meinen Vorstellungen eher entgegen", krächzte Snape und ärgerte sich, dass er ins Stottern geriet. "Wenn etwas schiefgeht im Unterricht, meine ich, kann zwischen diesen dicken Mauern weniger passieren als oben. Sie wissen ja am besten, wie die Leute sind –"

Slughorn lächelte. "Ja, Severus, ich weiß, wie die Leute sind", sagte er schließlich, immer noch mit einem breiten Lächeln, unter dem Snape sich unbehaglich zu fühlen begann. "Ich habe sie jahrzehntelang Kessel aller Art in die Luft jagen sehen – nein, nicht Sie, Sie waren von Anfang an anders, ein richtiges kleines Genie! Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Sie hier meine Nachfolge antreten."

"Es ist nur – nur eine Vertretung – ich –"

Slughorn winkte ab. "Papperlapapp. Wir wissen das beide. Ich übergebe Ihnen den Stab, nicht wahr. Ein längst fälliger Generationswechsel. Ich werde nicht in den Schuldienst zurückkehren."

Er machte einige Schritte in den düsteren Raum hinein, ging mit aufmerksamen Blicken an den Regalen an der Innenwand entlang, in denen sich die ersten Gläser mit Snapes Sammlungen befanden.

"Sie wissen, dass Sie eigentlich forschen sollten und nicht widerwillige, faule kleine Schülerhirne auf Trab bringen, Severus", sagte er und blieb vor einem großen Glas mit einem eingelegten quallenartigen Wesen stehen. "Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Ihre Gründe haben, hierher zurückzukehren –"

Slughorn wandte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler um und musterte ihn mit einem seiner unerwarteten scharfen Blicke. "Mir persönlich hat das Spaß gemacht, diesen kleinen Barbaren etwas beizubringen. Hin und wieder eine Perle unter ihnen zu entdecken, einen ungeschliffenen Edelstein sozusagen – aber Sie –"

"Ja, ich weiß schon", murmelte Snape und unterdrückte ein Husten. Konnte der nicht endlich verschwinden? "Ich werd' mir Mühe geben, die Edelsteine nicht zu übersehen."

Slughorn lachte. "Eben dazu wollte ich Ihnen meine besten Wünsche mit auf den Weg geben, Severus. Und jetzt lasse ich Sie in Ruhe, ich habe noch zu packen. Ich verlasse Hogwarts heute."

Dann wurde er wieder ganz ernst. "Eben jetzt begraben sie da irgendwo in einem kleinen Dorf zwei meiner besten Schüler. Sie wissen davon, nehme ich an. Sie waren Ihre Mitschüler. Ihre wundervolle Konkurrentin um den ersten Platz in meinem Unterricht –"

Snape nickte. Das hier war unerträglich.

"Also gut dann. Ich vermute, Sie erwarten in Kürze die ersten Schüler und möchten sich noch vorbereiten. Übrigens habe ich Ihnen oben in meinem Unterrichtsraum noch so einiges zurückgelassen, das Sie gerne an sich nehmen und verwenden dürfen."

"Vielen Dank, Professor Slughorn", sagte er gepresst.

"Dann bleibt mir nur noch, Ihnen viel Erfolg auf dieser Bühne hier zu wünschen!"

Snape starrte auf die Kerkertür, die sich hinter seinem ehemaligen Lehrer schloss. Dann ging er in die kahle kleine Kammer, die an den Kerkerraum anschloss – ehemals vielleicht zur Aufbewahrung von Ketten und Schlimmerem gedacht und nun zu seinem Büro umfunktioniert. Dort blieb er einfach stehen und versuchte, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Minuten später hörte er die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum nebenan wieder aufgehen und die ersten Schüler hereinkommen. Geplapper, Geflüster. Zweifellos gerümpfte Nasen über den düsteren Raum und die üblichen Ekelsausbrüche angesichts des Inhalts von Gläsern und Flaschen in den Regalen. Natürlich nichts als Getue. In Wirklichkeit kümmerte diese Gören sowieso nichts außer dem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel und die Frage, wer gerade mit wem ging. Was er in diesen Gläsern aufbewahrte und wozu, kratzte die so wenig, wie ihn ihre Ängste und Hoffnungen kümmerten.

_Edelsteine_!, wiederholte er in Gedanken voller Sarkasmus und schnaubte.

Es war Zeit, hinaus auf die Bühne zu gehen, wie Slughorn es genannt hatte, und seine Stunde dort abzureißen.

oooOOOooo

Hogwarts –

Wie ein bizarr geschliffener, funkelnder Stein lag das Schloss da in seiner Fassung aus grünen Bergen und Wiesen. Am Nachmittag war auch hier die Sonne durch den Hochnebel gekommen und verlieh der herbstlichen Welt einen unerwarteten, beinahe spätsommerlichen Glanz. Remus Lupin war auf dem Weg zurück vom See stehen geblieben und sah unverwandt zu den Mauern und Türmen hinüber, die seine einzige wirkliche Heimat gewesen waren. Hier hatte er, der Werwolf, unbehelligt und frei aufwachsen und lernen dürfen. Hier hatte er Freunde gefunden und Ziele. Das Schloss stand für alles, was ihm im Leben lieb und teuer war.

Es war altehrwürdig und feierlich, verschroben und wunderlich. Ein Ort des Wissens ebenso wie der Geheimnisse, voller dunkler Winkel und unbekannter Untiefen. Es war ein alter, ein uralter Ort, der sich selbst durch das stetig neu hinzukommende junge Leben immer wieder neu gebar. Hogwarts lebte. Es war das schlagende Herz der Zaubererwelt, und solange hier jemand wie Albus Dumbledore die Dinge lenkte, würde Hogwarts ein _heller_ Ort sein. Ein Ort, an dem eiferndem Wüten immer wieder mit einem Augenzwinkern die Komik der menschlichen Unvollkommenheit vorgehalten wurde. Ein Ort, an dem man von den Abseitigkeiten, von den Höhen und Tiefen des Studiums doch immer wieder zurückgerufen wurde zu Freunden, gutem Essen und ausgiebigem Feiern, zu allen Freuden und Leiden des Erwachsenwerdens.

Es war ein Ort der Menschlichkeit.

Heute aber erschien ihm Hogwarts vor allem als die Heimat, die Trost und Geborgenheit versprach. Ein guter Ort, um Abschied von James und Lily und Peter zu nehmen.

Dumbledore hatte sie im Anschluss an die Beerdigung nach Hogwarts eingeladen, und dort hatten sie in seinem Büro zusammengesessen und gegessen und sich allmählich ein wenig entspannt. Sie hatten von den Toten gesprochen und ein, zwei Gläser Wein auf sie geleert, aber wie auf Verabredung war Sirius von niemandem erwähnt worden. Jeder wartete darauf, dass in dieser Sache Dumbledore das Wort ergriff, und als das nicht geschah, schwiegen sie eben alle darüber.

Nur Remus Lupin saß da und wusste nicht, wie er dieses Schweigen wahren sollte. Als er fühlte, dass er kurz davor war, den Namen seines Freundes und seine Fassungslosigkeit geradezu herauszuschreien, bat er darum, noch eine Weile auf dem Gelände spazieren gehen zu dürfen und verabschiedete sich dann hastig.

Er musste hinaus, noch einmal die alten Wege gehen und die Plätze aufsuchen, an denen sie nichts als vier Freunde gewesen waren mit einer Menge verantwortungslosem Unsinn in den Köpfen und voller Träume von der Zukunft. Jetzt war er als Einziger zurückgeblieben, ausgerechnet er, dessen Leben doch seit seiner Kinderzeit schon verstümmelt schien.

Ja, hier konnte er sich von James und Peter verabschieden. Aber von Sirius? Nein. Er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen, heute, _jetzt_. Und deshalb eilte er noch einmal die Treppen in den siebten Stock hinauf.

Dort kamen ihm Hagrid und hinter diesem McGonagall entgegen. Die Tür zu Dumbledores Raum war noch geöffnet. Vor der spiraligen Treppe, die zu ihm hinaufführte, blieb er stehen.

"Trotzdem solltet ihr in der nächsten Zeit vorsichtig sein", hörte er Dumbledores ernste Stimme von oben. "Zieht noch nicht in euer Haus zurück, sondern bleibt erst einmal, wo ihr seid. Wir wissen nicht, was Voldemorts Gefolgsleute nun vorhaben."

"Ich glaube, Alice wird sowieso nie mehr damit aufhören können", gab Frank Longbottom zurück. "Mit dem Vorsichtigsein, meine ich. Und – und sie wird für den Rest ihres Lebens denken, dass Neville nur deshalb lebt, weil die Potters gestorben sind."

"Ich hoffe, dass sie darüber hinwegkommen wird", sagte Dumbledore leise. "In den nächsten Tagen werde ich bei euch vorbeikommen, dann sprechen wir darüber, wie ihr weiter vorgehen solltet."

Nach ein paar Abschiedsworten kam Frank nachdenklich die Treppe hinunter. Als er Lupin unten stehen sah, lächelte er ihm freundlich zu. "Viel Spaß in der Schule, Remus", sagte er.

Keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass sie nie wieder miteinander sprechen würden.

"Haben Sie noch einen Moment Zeit?", rief Lupin die Treppe hinauf, als Frank gegangen war.

"Natürlich. Komm herauf, Remus."

Als er das runde Büro betrat, aus dem inzwischen Geschirr und Speisen verschwunden waren, stand Dumbledore bei dem Phönix und füllte dessen Trinknapf mit Wasser aus einer kleinen, dunkelroten Kanne. "Komm herein, ich habe gleich Zeit für dich", sagte er und wies auf einen der Sessel.

Lupin fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, und wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er Dumbledores Entscheidungen anzweifelte.

"Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", hörte er sich schließlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fragen.

"Ich habe das eben erwähnt, als du draußen warst. Er ist bei der Familie seiner Tante, Lilys Schwester."

"Sind das nicht – Muggel?"

"Ja. Und bei ihnen wird er aufwachsen", sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, der anzeigte, dass er dieses Thema für beendet hielt. "Ich vermute, du wolltest nicht über Harry mit mir sprechen, oder?"

Lupin schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. "Es ist – wegen Sirius. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht glauben", murmelte er und umklammerte die Rückenlehne des Sessels, hinter dem er stehen geblieben war. "Er hätte so etwas nie getan! Peter töten, und all diese anderen! Und James und Lily hätte er nicht verraten – niemals!"

Dumbledore stellte die Kanne weg und kam zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. "Wir wissen nicht, was ihm widerfahren ist", gab er leise zu bedenken. "Voldemort versteht sich darauf, Menschen zu brechen."

"Nicht Sirius", beharrte Lupin rauh. "Ich glaube, er hätte sich eher selbst getötet, als dass er es zugelassen hätte, von Voldemort zu irgendetwas gezwungen zu werden."

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert. "Bitte, nimm doch Platz, Remus."

"Sie glauben es doch nicht etwa?", fuhr Lupin stattdessen auf. "Sie können doch nicht – das glaube ich nicht!"

"Eines der Probleme besteht darin, dass er sich geweigert hat, selbst etwas dazu zu sagen", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig. "Er hat geschwiegen. Zugegeben, nach allem, was geschehen ist, haben sie sich im Ministerium auch keine große Mühe mehr mit seiner Verteidigung gemacht. Es gab so viele Augenzeugen, und die Tatsache, dass es Muggel sind, macht ihre Aussagen sogar noch glaubwürdiger, denn sie wussten nicht, worum es geht, und haben doch ziemlich übereinstimmend eine sehr eindeutige Situation geschildert."

"Aber _Sie_ – glauben _Sie_ wirklich, dass Sirius dazu imstande gewesen wäre? So viele Unschuldige mit hineinzuziehen – nur um Peter das Maul zu stopfen? Wobei Peter sowieso unmöglich Recht gehabt haben kann!"

"Es spielt gar keine Rolle, was ich glaube, Remus, denn man hat mich gar nicht mehr gefragt. Und ich halte die Sache in der Tat für sehr schwierig. Wenn du mich so direkt fragst – ja, ich denke, dass Sirius durchaus zu einer solchen Handlungsweise imstande ist. Für den richtigen Zweck – für etwas, das ihm richtig erscheint – würde er ohne Zweifel töten. Und im Notfall würde er dafür wohl auch den Tod von Unbeteiligten in Kauf nehmen."

Lupin sah Dumbledore betroffen an. Aber er schwieg.

"Allerdings glaube ich, dass hier noch mehr dahinter steckt. Tatsache ist jedoch, er _war_ der Geheimniswahrer und er _muss_ sein Schweigen gebrochen haben – ob willentlich oder gezwungenermaßen, ob gegenüber einem Freund oder einem Feind. Vielleicht war er sich nicht einmal dessen bewusst, dass er das Geheimnis verraten hat."

"Woher wusste denn eigentlich Peter, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer war? _Ich_ habe es nicht gewusst. Ich habe nicht einmal von dem Fidelius-Zauber gewusst!"

"Außer James, Lily, Sirius und mir sollte auch niemand davon wissen", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Deine Frage ist also gut. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von solchen Fragen, die mir keine Ruhe lassen. Umso wichtiger wäre es mir gewesen, noch einmal mit Sirius zu sprechen. Aber man hat mich nicht zu ihm gelassen."

"Was heißt das?"

"Sie haben ihn bereits gestern Morgen nach Azkaban gebracht", sagte Dumbledore hart. "Fudge sagte mir, dass sie es angesichts der Vorfälle gar nicht hätten riskieren können, ihn auch nur einen Tag länger im Untersuchungsgefängnis im Ministerium unterzubringen. Die Leute hätten ihn gelyncht."

"Er ist also schon fort? _Da_?"

"Ja", nickte Dumbledore. "Da. In Azkaban. Dem Schandfleck unserer Gesellschaft."

Lupin setzte sich endlich doch noch. Er war so geschockt, dass es ihm erst einmal die Sprache verschlug. Er hatte das für ein Gerücht gehalten, denn üblicherweise stand vor dem Weg nach Azkaban zumindest eine Verhandlung, in der sich auch der Angeklagte äußern durfte.

James, Lily und Peter tot, und Sirius in Azkaban. Und das alles innerhalb von zwei Tagen. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?

"Für mich klingt das alles, als hätte es sich ein Irrer ausgedacht", platzte er auf einmal heraus. "An dieser ganzen Sache passt nichts zusammen – nicht, wenn man die Beteiligten kennt! Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn!"

Über Dumbledores Gesicht ging ein müdes Lächeln. "Manchmal scheint es mir, dass dies eine treffende Beschreibung des Lebens an sich ist. Eine Geschichte, die ein Schwachsinniger erzählt … So hat es schon einmal ein weiser Mann formuliert."

"Man muss ihn da rausholen!", sagte Lupin entschlossen, der Shakespeare nicht kannte und dem im Augenblick nichts ferner lag als eine Diskussion über literarische Philosophie.

"Remus – man _kann_ ihn nicht da rausholen", erwiderte Dumbledore und sah ihm in die Augen. "Halt einmal inne. Versuche, eine ganz ehrliche Antwort auf die folgende Frage zu finden: Kannst du wirklich ausschließen, dass es tatsächlich so geschehen ist, wie es die Muggel berichteten?"

"W-was?"

"Kannst du _beschwören_, dass es nicht genau so gewesen ist, wie sie sagten? Kannst du beschwören, dass er unschuldig ist?"

Sie starrten einander sekundenlang in die Augen. Dann sagte Dumbledore leise: "Das meine ich. _Das_ ist es, was wirklich irrwitzig an dieser Geschichte ist."

"Er liebte James", flüsterte Lupin und sprach damit aus, was er bisher noch nicht einmal in Gedanken in Worte gefasst hatte. "Er hätte ihn niemals verraten. Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, er hat oft impulsiv gehandelt und manchmal unbedacht. Und in den letzten Jahren war er – ruhelos. Ziellos. Eben nicht mehr der coole Typ, der alles mit links schafft und nebenher noch eine Menge Unsinn anstellt. Aber das war, weil er nicht wusste, was er anfangen sollte mit seinem Leben. Er hatte an all seinen – seinen Unternehmungen nur so lange Spaß, wie er sie mit James teilen konnte. Nach der Schule war das alles plötzlich vorbei, verstehen Sie –"

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich verstehe nur zu gut, Remus", sagte er ernst. "Ironischerweise macht uns Menschen nichts so leicht zu Verrätern wie die Liebe. Nichts macht uns angreifbarer und verletzlicher als zu lieben."

"Ich werde nicht glauben, dass er sie wirklich verraten hat", beharrte Lupin stur.

Dumbledore schwieg lange, und Lupin, der nicht bereit war, dieses Schweigen als Erster zu brechen, hatte Zeit festzustellen, dass das Büro des Schulleiters eigentlich immer von Licht erfüllt war. Jetzt gerade fingen die karmesinroten und goldenen Federn des jungen Phönix die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das westliche Fenster fielen, schimmerten die geprägten Buchstaben auf den Buchrücken in den Regalen, glänzte hier und da das Silber eines dieser seltsamen kleinen Instrumente auf, die über Tische und Fensterbänke verteilt waren und über deren Zweck Lupin schon als Schüler so manches Mal nachgegrübelt hatte.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist deshalb so schwierig", begann Dumbledore endlich, "weil Sirius selbst schweigt. Die Angelegenheit besteht aus zwei Teilen: dem Verrat an Lily und James und dieser entsetzlichen Tat am nächsten Tag, die so viele Menschen das Leben kostete. Für uns muss es so aussehen, als habe sich das eine aus dem anderen ergeben – Sirius verrät den Aufenthaltsort von James und Lily, sie werden ermordet, und Peter gibt sich als jemand zu erkennen, der von Sirius' Verrat weiß. Und wird deshalb von ihm beseitigt – wobei Sirius auch den Tod von zwölf Unbeteiligten in Kauf genommen hat. Das klingt alles ziemlich folgerichtig, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn man davon absieht, dass wir von _Sirius_ sprechen –!", fuhr Lupin auf. "Und was hätte er denn davon gehabt? _Sie_ wussten doch auf jeden Fall auch, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war – Peter war also nicht mal der einzige Mitwisser!"

"Hagrid hat Sirius in Godric's Hollow angetroffen in dieser Nacht", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Er hat mir erlaubt, seine Erinnerung an diese Begegnung zu entnehmen und im Denkarium anzusehen – ich gehe davon aus, dass du über diese Methode Bescheid weißt?"

"Ich hab davon gehört", murmelte Lupin.

"Sirius saß mit Harry im Arm auf dem Fußboden, direkt neben James' Leiche. Er war wie betäubt. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht nur trauerte, sondern sich auch schuldig fühlte. Nun, das war nicht anders zu erwarten, da er als Geheimniswahrer ja in jedem Fall versagt hatte. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, nachdem Hagrid ihm – übrigens gegen Sirius' entschiedenen Protest – auch noch Harry weggenommen hatte. Nichts mehr – außer seiner Freiheit!" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, solange wir nicht eindeutige Beweise dafür finden, kann auch ich nicht glauben, dass Sirius sich auf Voldemorts Seite geschlagen hat. Aber wenn er sich von Voldemort oder einem seiner Anhänger benutzt fühlte, musste ihm seine Freiheit umso wichtiger sein, denn nur als freier Mann hätte er sich rechtfertigen und Vergeltung üben können. In diesem Fall – ja, in diesem Fall halte ich es zumindest nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass er Peter sozusagen im Affekt getötet hat und vielleicht sogar die zufälligen Zuhörer auf dieser Straße gleich mit zu beseitigen versuchte. Er befand sich in einem Ausnahmezustand, und es ist ja schon öfter vorgekommen, dass er unbeherrscht und rücksichtslos reagierte –"

"Aber wenn es ihm um seine Freiheit ging, warum ist er dann nicht geflohen? Warum hat er sich nicht gegen die Verhaftung gewehrt? Warum hat er –"

"Das kann ich auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht war er dann doch selbst erschüttert über das, was er getan hat? Leider sprechen auch, wie ich schon erwähnte, die Tatsachen für sich. Es ist schwer, für das, was auf der Straße in Godric's Hollow geschehen ist, einen anderen Verantwortlichen zu finden. Und immerhin ist es dieser Mord an Peter und den Bürgern von Godric's Hollow, für den er nach Azkaban gebracht wurde – nicht der Verrat."

Lupin fuhr sich in einer Geste der Verzweiflung mit allen zehn Fingern durchs Haar. "Nein, nein, _nein_! Ich weiß, es _klingt_ alles richtig, was Sie sagen! Aber das ist nicht Sirius! So etwas hätte er nie getan, ich glaube das einfach nicht! Bitte, Sie _müssen_ versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen oder das Ministerium dazu zu bringen, diesen Fall noch einmal genauer zu untersuchen! Wir können ihn doch nicht da drin krepieren lassen! Die haben sich nicht einmal angehört, was er dazu zu sagen hatte!"

"Er hatte dazu nichts zu sagen, Remus", erinnerte Dumbledore ihn leise. "Wie gesagt, das ist das Hauptproblem. Und natürlich wird ihm das als Schuldbekenntnis ausgelegt. Im Augenblick kann ich nichts tun. Im Augenblick ist auch die öffentliche Meinung so sehr gegen ihn eingenommen, dass es schwer sein wird, diesen Fall noch einmal objektiv zu untersuchen. Alle Welt sieht nun einmal den Verräter der Potters und den Freundesmörder in ihm. Voldemort selbst ist der Verfolgung entzogen – da richtet sich der aufgestaute Hass nur allzu leicht gegen einen so willkommenen Ersatz."

"Das interessiert mich alles nicht", murmelte Lupin erstickt hinter den Händen, die er vors Gesicht gelegt hatte. "Über solche Dinge sollte nicht die allgemeine Stimmung entscheiden dürfen!"

Über Dumbledores Gesicht ging ein resignierendes Lächeln.

Aber Lupin entdeckte in der Schwärze hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern gerade das Allerschlimmste an dieser Sache: dass nämlich tief in seinem Innern doch ein Zweifel wach geworden war. Es gab da einige Dinge, über die er früher schon gelegentlich nachgedacht hatte. In den Jahren seit dem Schulabschluss hatte sich Sirius allmählich und kaum merklich von ihm zurückgezogen. Nein, eigentlich hatte das schon im letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen. Er war nicht mehr so locker im Umgang gewesen. Da war oft eine unerklärliche Zurückhaltung zu spüren. Und dann später war er regelrecht verschwiegen geworden. Wie jemand, der ein Doppelleben führte – genau das hatte Lupin gerade in diesem Jahr oft gedacht.

Was wusste er wirklich über Sirius Black? Hatte er sie nicht schon mehrfach mit einer ganz unerwarteten und bis dahin völlig unbekannten Seite seiner Persönlichkeit überrascht?

Verquält sah er wieder auf, in Dumbledores Augen, die ihn ruhig betrachteten.

"Für mich ist diese Angelegenheit nicht abgeschlossen, Remus", sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Aber im Moment können wir uns nur damit trösten, dass Sirius nicht so schnell unterliegen wird. Er ist stark, und ich bin sicher, dass er sich auf seinen Überlebenswillen besinnen wird."

Ja, und er ist ein Animagus, schoss es Lupin mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Daran hatte er noch überhaupt nicht gedacht. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob es nicht an der Zeit war, Dumbledore diese alte Geschichte zu erzählen – davon, wie seine drei Freunde es ihm zuliebe mit viel Verwegenheit, List und Geduld geschafft hatten, zu Animagi zu werden. Aber dann beschloss er, dass das vorerst ihr Geheimnis bleiben würde. Allein Lily hatten sie damals eingeweiht, und auch das erst kurz vor der Hochzeit.

"Danke, dass Sie mit mir gesprochen haben, Professor Dumbledore", sagte er, unwillkürlich in die alte Anrede zurückfallend. "Und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, wenn ich mich vielleicht nicht gerade besonders erwachsen aufgeführt habe."

"Darum bemühen wir uns sowieso nur, solange wir Teenager sind", gab Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln zurück. "Danach ist uns das nicht mehr so wichtig."

"Ich muss jetzt zurück in meine Schule", sagte Lupin. "deFence hat mich wie gesagt überhaupt nur sehr ungern gehen lassen."

"Richte ihm Grüße von mir aus", sagte Dumbledore, und dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont, als Filch den letzten Gast zum Außentor begleitete. Remus Lupin verließ Hogwarts mit einem Gefühl von Leere und Verlust. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er hier nicht länger den Trost und die Geborgenheit gefunden hatte, die er mit diesem Ort verband.

James, Peter und Lily waren tot. Sirius war in Azkaban.

Und Hogwarts war nicht länger seine Heimat.

oooOOOooo

Als die Schritte auf der Treppe verklungen waren, setzte Dumbledore sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Mit Remus Lupin war nun auch das letzte Mitglied des Phönixordens gegangen, und Dumbledore fragte sich, wie vielen von denen, die hier vorhin zusammengesessen hatten, bewusst war, dass sie soeben am vermutlich letzten Treffen des Ordens teilgenommen hatten. Von jetzt an würden die Auroren ihre Arbeit übernehmen. Ministerin Bagnold – die der Wizengamot gestern offiziell in ihrem Amt bestätigt hatte – hatte bereits deutlich gemacht, dass sie gegen die Todesser hart durchgreifen würde. Dass allerdings ausgerechnet Sirius Black als Erster diesen scharfen Kurs zu spüren bekommen würde – wer hätte das voraussehen können!

Sirius –! Zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter ein verschworenes Quartett, ihre gesamte Schulzeit hindurch und noch darüber hinaus. Sie alle hatten schließlich zum Orden des Phönix gefunden. Und jetzt das. Ja, er konnte Lupins verzweifeltes Nicht-Glauben-Wollen nur allzu gut verstehen.

Einem plötzlichen Gedanken folgend, öffnete er die oberste Schublade und entnahm ihr eine Schachtel. Er hob den Deckel ab und zog ein schimmerndes Gespinst heraus. Seine Hand, die darunter verschwand, war unsichtbar – ebenso wie der zarte Stoff selbst. Er hatte gewusst, dass James diesen Tarnumhang besaß – allerdings erst, seit er ihn bei Einsätzen des Ordens verwendet hatte. Wie oft war er wohl darunter seinen Lehrern entwischt? Auf welchen Wegen mochten sich die Vier im Schutz dieses Umhangs herumgetrieben haben?

Er war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass man Heranwachsenden ein gewisses Maß an Eigenverantwortung und Privatleben lassen musste, und liebte es nicht, in den Geheimnissen seiner Schüler herumzustochern, wenn kein absolut zwingender Grund dafür vorlag. Eben war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Lupin etwas verschwiegen hatte, und nun fragte er sich, ob er in diesem Fall nicht besser doch nachgefragt hätte.

Während seine Finger sacht über den feinen Stoff strichen, versank er in tiefes Nachdenken.

Wie gern hätte er an Sirius' Unschuld in dieser furchtbaren Sache geglaubt! Aber während er beinahe sicher war, dass Sirius den Aufenthaltsort der Potters nicht freiwillig verraten hatte, konnte er für den Mord an Pettigrew und den zwölf Muggeln keinen anderen möglichen Schuldigen finden. Natürlich war es eine sinnlose Tat gewesen, da hatte Remus vollkommen Recht. Es hätte Sirius gar nichts genützt, Peter und alle möglichen Ohrenzeugen aus dem Weg zu räumen, solange er, Dumbledore, noch lebte und ganz genau wusste, wer der verräterische Geheimniswahrer war. Aber sinnlos oder nicht – etwas in ihm war mit resignierter Gewissheit davon überzeugt, dass die überlebenden Zeugen sich weder geirrt noch etwas falsch verstanden hatten.

Im Augenblick sah er nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen: Entweder war Sirius vollkommen außer sich und verzweifelt genug gewesen, dass er Peter, als dieser ihn auf offener Straße mit seiner Schuld konfrontierte, im Affekt getötet hatte – oder er war tatsächlich ein kaltblütiger Verräter und hatte versucht, den größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten.

Am Tag der Katastrophe – vorgestern – war er selbst noch in Godric's Hollow gewesen. Da hatten sie Sirius längst fortgebracht und auf der Straße bereits mit Aufräumarbeiten begonnen. Die überlebenden Muggel hatten inzwischen alle ein Gespräch mit einem Mitglied der Einheit für Erinnerungskontrolle hinter sich – was bedeutete, dass ihre ursprünglichen Aussagen zum Tathergang schon nur noch in den Aufzeichnungen der Ministeriumsangestellten existierten.

Er hatte schließlich aufgegeben und sich stattdessen im Haus der Potters umgesehen, denn er war entschlossen, dieses Haus genau so zu erhalten, wie es an diesem Tag aussah. Der Junge würde sein Elternhaus auf jeden Fall eines Tages wieder betreten, und dann sollte es unverändert sein. Möglicherweise würde der Sohn der Potters dort einmal etwas entdecken oder sich an etwas erinnern, das ihnen half, die Wahrheit herauszufinden oder doch das besser zu verstehen, was sie bereits wussten.

Denn es gab viele offene Fragen, die Dumbledore keine Ruhe ließen und auf die er auch am Tatort keinerlei Antwort gefunden hatte. Was war in diesem Haus mit Voldemort geschehen – und warum? Snape hatte ihm mit dürren Worten geschildert, was er gesehen hatte, und es war immerhin interessant, dass auch Snape nicht an den Tod Voldemorts glaubte. Aber mit Snape musste er vorsichtig sein.

Wenn er ihn als Informanten bei den verbliebenen Todessern einsetzen wollte, dann würde Snape umso überzeugender sein, je weniger er lügen musste. Und er musste umso weniger lügen, je weniger er Dumbledore zuvor von seinem Wissen preisgegeben hatte. Eine schwierige Situation, in der ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Snape ihn im Notfall über die wirklich wichtigen Fakten aufklären würde – soweit er sie tatsächlich kannte.

Außerdem war er sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass Snape nur eine Zweckallianz mit ihm eingegangen war, und auch das nur äußerst widerwillig und weil er ihn in einer schwachen Stunde erwischt hatte. Snape war ein Einzelgänger, dessen Vertrauen nur schwer zu gewinnen war und der auch weiterhin seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen würde. Dennoch war Dumbledore sicher, dass er sich niemals mehr auf die dunkle Seite schlagen würde. Er wusste nicht genau, was Lily Evans für Snape gewesen war, aber offenbar hatte sie ihm mehr bedeutet als seine eigenen Pläne und Ziele. Vermutlich gab es nicht vieles auf dieser Welt, das eine solche Macht über den unnahbaren und eigenbrötlerischen Snape hatte. Und jetzt zerriss ihn der Selbsthass, weil er ihren Tod nicht nur nicht hatte verhindern können, sondern im Gegenteil selbst entscheidend dazu beigetragen hatte. Er würde keine Ruhe geben, bis der Mörder dafür bezahlt hatte.

So gesehen waren ihre Ziele dieselben.

Auch Dumbledore fühlte sich schuldig. Er wusste, er hätte die Aufgabe des Geheimniswahrers selbst übernehmen sollen. Dass er sich auf James' Vorschlag eingelassen hatte, würde er sich nie verzeihen können. Aber die Aufgabe, die er jetzt vor sich sah, ging über einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug weit hinaus. Voldemort war eine Bedrohung für die gesamte Zaubererwelt gewesen – und war es noch immer, wenn es stimmte, dass er nicht tot war.

Allein die Möglichkeit, dass das _Avada Kedavra_ ihn nicht hatte töten können, als es auf ihn zurückgeprallt war, weckte in Dumbledore aufs Neue einen Verdacht, der ihm schon früher einmal gekommen war und der ihn mit Grauen erfüllte. Bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte er bereits über die dunklen Wege nachgedacht, auf denen aus dem gut aussehenden jungen Tom Riddle dieses erschreckende Zerrbild eines Menschen hatte werden können.

Wenn Tom Riddle etwas unternommen hatte, das sein Leben auf so besondere Weise schützte, dann würden seine Nachforschungen ihn weit von seinen sonstigen Wegen fortführen, tief in die Abgründe schwarzmagischer Materie hinein.

Dumbledore seufzte tief auf. Seine Hände ließen James' Tarnumhang endlich auf den Tisch sinken. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu dem kleinen Instrument mit den Pendeln, das am Rand des Schreibtisches stand. Snapes angebliches Erbstück, dieses legendäre uralte Zauberbuch, dessen Text in ein kleines silbernes Siegel geschnitten war, verzierte seit vorgestern eines dieser Pendel. Wenn nur die Hälfte dessen stimmte, was im Lauf der Zeit über dieses Buch geschrieben und erzählt worden war, dann hatte er hier eine Quelle ungeheurer Macht vor sich. Er war noch immer verwundert, dass Snape ihm dieses Stück tatsächlich übergeben hatte. Offenbar hatte Snape selbst keine Verwendung mehr dafür –

Konnte _er_ es nutzen?

Aber vorher gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten. Er würde reisen und Tom Riddles Spuren verfolgen müssen – und dann galt es, einige private Buchsammlungen aufzusuchen. Er musste Antworten finden, um eines Tages bereit zu sein, wenn er danach gefragt werden würde.

Wenn Harry Potter in seine eigentliche Welt zurückkehrte.

Harry Potter –

Seine Gedanken wandten sich voller Mitleid dem kleinen Jungen zu, den er am späten Abend jenes fürchterlichen Tages wie ein Findelkind vor der Haustür seiner einzigen Verwandten zurückgelassen hatte. Friedlich geschlafen hatte er da, der Knirps, der einmal die Macht haben sollte, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. So sagte es die Prophezeiung, die Snape damals an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte. Absurderweise hatte Voldemort den kleinen Potter überhaupt erst zu demjenigen gemacht, von dem diese Prophezeiung sprach. Zumindest sah Dumbledore das so. Voldemort hatte Harry erwählt dadurch, dass er in ihm seinen Feind gesehen und ihn zu töten versucht hatte. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte die Prophezeiung nämlich ebenso auf den Sohn der Longbottoms zugetroffen.

Es fiel Dumbledore schwer, ein hilfloses Kind als Instrument des Schicksals betrachten zu müssen und entsprechend zu handeln. Der Kleine war ein Mensch mit einem Anrecht auf Glück und ein liebevolles Heim. Er hätte ihn, der doch schon so viel verloren hatte, viel lieber in eine der zahlreichen Zaubererfamilien gegeben, die ihn auf Händen getragen hätten. Aber einerseits wäre er als _der_ Harry Potter, von dem inzwischen die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft wie von einem Wunder sprach, nicht sicher gewesen. Und andererseits mochte ihm die Heldenverehrung, der er sich dort nicht würde entziehen können, mit zunehmendem Alter zu Kopfe steigen –

Das konnte er nicht riskieren. _Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_, so hieß es in der Prophezeiung weiter. Dumbledore hatte viele Stunden damit verbracht, über die Art dieser Macht nachzudenken, und er glaubte, einer Antwort nahe gekommen zu sein.

Und deshalb konnte er nicht riskieren, dass Eitelkeit und Geltungssucht die eine wichtige Gabe verschütteten, die dieser Junge in sich entdecken musste. Nein, Harry musste den harten Weg gehen, damit diese Gabe sich entfalten und zu einer Waffe geschmiedet werden konnte, denn wie eine Waffe würde er sie eines Tages gebrauchen müssen. Und wenn er auf diesem harten Weg zerbrach, dann waren sie alle verloren.

In diesem Fall wäre dies alles tatsächlich die Geschichte eines Irren gewesen, eine wüste Geschichte, die letzten Endes – _nichts_ bedeutete.

Aber Dumbledore fühlte ein erstaunliches Vertrauen in die Stärke dieses Jungen, der noch kaum mehr als ein Baby war. Wenn ihm seine Eltern ihren Mut und ihre Stärke vererbt hatten, bestand noch Hoffnung.

Während er aufstand, fühlte er ganz unerwartet neue Zuversicht. Es _gab_ einen Sinn in all dem, und der lag in Harry Potter. James' und Lilys kleiner Junge war die einzige Hoffnung der Zauberergemeinschaft. Er würde Voldemort eines Tages wirklich bezwingen.

In zehn Jahren würde er hier in diese Schule kommen. Und auch wenn die Schule ihn das Wichtigste nicht würde lehren können, weil er das in sich selbst entdecken musste, so konnte sie ihm doch beistehen auf seinem Weg. Nicht zuletzt sollte er hier in Hogwarts jedenfalls lernen, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte –

Dieser Gedanke erinnerte ihn auf einmal daran, dass es beinahe Abendessenszeit war. Zeit, sich in der Großen Halle wieder einmal unter seine Schüler zu mischen. Er beschloss, auf dem Weg nach unten bei Snape vorbeizugehen und ihn zum Essen abzuführen. Der hatte vermutlich auch keinen guten Tag gehabt.

Die Sonne war jetzt fast untergegangen. Ihr letztes Licht fing sich in dem silbrigen Gespinst, das immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Dumbledore nahm den Tarnumhang auf, faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn zurück in die Schublade. Eines Tages würde er ihn Harry geben.

In zehn Jahren –

**Ende**


End file.
